Dragon Tail: The Alvarez War
by Optimus524
Summary: It has been over a year since the war with Helheim and Dragon Tail has now been disbanded. However, Hiccup's sudden return sends shockwaves throughout the entire continent and soon he must face the most dangerous fighting in known history, Drago Bludvist and the Dragon King, Acnologia.
1. Challenger

A year had passed since the events of Helheim and Ruby was now living at the capital and she was getting ready for work. Today was rather special because today was day four of the Grand Magic Games.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is going to be a thriller day 4 of the seventh Grand Magic Games. Greetings folks, this is Agnar Mastson and joining me is former Viking Councilmember and everyone's favourite trader, Johann."

"It's good to be here," said Johann.

"So who is up to see more battles of against Vikings?" said Agnar.

Ruby hadn't realised that she was running late and was rushing towards the stadium as quickly she could.

"Oh, crap. It's already getting started!"

She rushed towards the gates, but to guard stopped her before she could enter.

"I need to see your pass, please."

"Oh, right," she said as she reached into her bag, but she was unable to find it. "Wait, it should be in here. At least I hope it's in here."

"We can't let you through without a proper ID, miss."

"Can't you make an exception?" she pleaded.

"No exceptions."

"Oh, come on. Please."

"I just said no exceptions."

"I get your point okay! Looks like I'm doing this the hard way."

She then immediately charged towards them hoping to get past them, but unfortunately, they grabbed her and they were much stronger than she was.

"We told you can't enter without a pass!"

"If me a break," Ruby grumbled.

In the struggle, her satchel slid off her shoulder and fell to the ground and as luck would have it her pass slid out.

"Well, what do you know," she said beaming.

* * *

"Now let's get to the first bout of the semi-finals. After dominating the first round, it's no surprise to see Zar of _Dullahan Head_."

Zar was a tall slim looking man. "Let's get this started!"

"Will he continue his winning streak today or will Metin of _Dwarf Gear _will bring him down?" Agnar continued.

Metin was rather buffed looking dwarf with his fists raised.

"Whatever happens it sure to be an amazing battle." Agnar then turned and looked at Johann. "Well, Johann your thoughts? What should we keep an eye on in this match?"

"I suppose it would be wise to stay to keep both eyes on the match."

"Yeah, but for what?"

"This Zar fellow is a truly powerful Viking and seemingly without equal, if you were to blink you could very well miss the entire match."

Within the stands was an editor of _Sorcerer Weekly_, an elf by the name of Jarel Blacknight, and he was taking a lot of notes on the match.

"I'm extremely stoked for the semifinals," he said excitedly.

"Hey, boss!" Ruby yelled as she ran up the stairs panting. "So sorry I'm late. I kinda got held up."

"Well, at least you got here in time for the match," he said. "The chances are it will be over soon judging how well Zar has been doing."

They then heard the sound of the horn signalling the start of the match.

Ruby still can believe how much things had changed over the last year, Ruby had managed to get a new place to stay and was now an editor within _Sorcerer Weekly_. Though admittedly she still had a lot to learn, though she did miss her time in Dragon Tail. The day after Hiccup and Toothless left Stoick decided to dismantle the Guild. It was absolutely devastating it was almost as if she was losing her family all over again and soon everyone had to go their separate ways.

It took a while to accept what happened so unlike any the others she ended up starting rather late. Thankfully Jarel came to her with a job though at the beginning it was a modelling job, though when she mentioned about her passion of becoming a writer he had a talk with some of his bosses and managed to pull some strings to get to become his assistant.

Though admittedly she had a few problems to begin with, she was more used to writing novels rather than reports. Little by little she began to improve and eventually she became an editor, though the hours are long and exhausting.

* * *

Later that afternoon, after today's match she had written up everything she had witnessed in great detail and they were starting to make their way home.

"All right, I can handle the editing and the layout no problem, boss," Ruby assured Jarel.

"You're a lifesaver," he said.

Ruby then heard the sound of a peg leg, she quickly turned around expecting to find Hiccup. However, was just another guy with a similar build with a prosthetic leg. Disappointed she turned back towards Jarel and saw that he was rather disappointed as well.

"It's a bit of a bummer though, this year's Grand Magic Games are nowhere near as epic as they used to be. I mean all the guilds that battled it out last year were totally legendary, you know."

"Yeah, they're definitely truly some great ones out there weren't there?"

"There were, especially _Dragon Tail_," he said with a sly smile.

"Well, we're not really a Guild any more so…"

"You still have the emblem on your hand," he reminded her. "But you guys did kind of breakup and you were so cool."

He then walked off leaving Ruby completely alone with her thoughts.

She got back to her apartment and began to sort out the editing paper.

'_It's been almost a year since I've been in contact with any of my old friends_,' she said to herself. '_I've been way too busy. Yeah, whom I kidding? I just needed to give everyone some space is all, they can't follow their own paths with me tagging along. That's not true either._'

She just sat there in the bath feeling utterly depressed. "This sucks."

She just leaned back into the bath. '_I was just too scared to face them._'

"I miss _Dragon Tail_!" she cried as she flailed about.

"Shut up, will you! I'm trying to sleep!" her next-door neighbour yelled.

"Geez, how embarrassing," she said.

She then got out and began to dry her hair. '_Truth be told, the main reason why I became a reporter in the first place was to gather all the information I could find. From verified eyewitness accounts, to gossip… all of it._'

Ruby wrapped the towel around her waist and looked at a massive map of the continent she had placed on the wall. On it, as she had pictures and reports on different members of Dragon Tail, she had gathered a good amount of information on many of the members though others like Hiccup just disappeared off the map.

'_This whole year has been one big search. Still no solid leads on Hiccup or Toothless, it's likely just disappeared. All I can think about is finding them so we can be a family again._'

She then slumped against the wall and began to cry. '_But it's never going to happen… it's over, Ruby. Dragon Tail is done._'

* * *

After a depressing night's sleep, she woke up the next morning and got herself ready for work. Today was the finals of the Grand Magic Games and this time she was determined to get there on time.

"Okay, it's time to get moving," she said.

* * *

At the Coliseum, the stands were packed in cheers cried out throughout the entire arena as fireworks shot into the air.

"Today is a day, folks. The day of reckoning," said Agnar. "Who will take home the coveted title of Septem's mightiest Guild. Let's find out, I've got my predictions and how about you, sir?"

"I can't quite say," said Johann.

"Surely our referee, Mindor can provide some insight?" said Agnar.

The ginger dwarf merely shrugged. "I'll try."

"Well, anyone who's been watching could sing this one coming, _Dullahan Head_ have powered their way through to the finals."

The entire crowd immediately cheered.

"There will be up against the underdogs of the _Scarlet Blade_ Guild who have pulled off one miraculous comeback with another. This years games have been a little different, this is a single-elimination tournament against guilds and over these guilds have remained undefeated up to this very point. But that's about to change to one."

"I can't wait for the last round to start," said Jarel, but then he noticed that Ruby wasn't as excited as he was. "Are you there?"

"Huh? Say what?" Ruby blinked. "I kind of zoned out."

"That's fine, but do try to focus on the match."

"Yeah, it's going to be a blowout."

"Have you been zoning out throughout the entire games? _Scarlet Blade_ has made comeback after comeback and you have to ask whether they can do it again."

"Yep, that's exactly my point. Zaris definitely tough it's true, but according to everything that I've seen of them _Scarlet Blade_ members have to be tougher by a mile."

Jarel just stared at her blankly. "Huh?"

"I think that every single one of them has twice the magic power Zar has, they've just been hiding it."

"Say what? That's crazy talk, why in the heck would they want to do that?"

"So they can increase the odds with all the bookies obviously."

"What?"

"_Scarlet Blade_ is going to win, there's no doubt about it."

About 10 minutes later the match started and to everyone's surprise, apart from Ruby, _Dullahan Head_ had been defeated, every single one of its members had been knocked out and _Scarlet Blade_ still had all its.

"What an upset!" Agnar cried. "I'm speechless!"

"Who would have funk it, not I."

"Overcoming 100 to 1 odds _Scarlet Blade_ that top spot in this year's Grand Magic Games!" Agnar cried. "They are truly the ones worthy of being called Septem's mightiest Guild!"

"You nailed it, Ruby," said Jarel. "They're the best in the land."

"I definitely never said that," she said looking bored. "They may have won the games this year, but still."

Then suddenly walking into the arena was the cloaked figure and everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at him.

"Who's that?"

"I have no idea."

"Hold on a minute," said Agnar. "Someone is entering the arena. Who is it?"

Everyone noticed as he was walking that steam was covering his body and the good sense an incredible amount of magic power coming from him.

"Ladies and gentlemen, a mysterious individual has walked onto the battlefield," Agnar announced.

"Who in the hell are you?" said _Scarlet Blade's_ leader.

"What's going on?" Ruby panicked as he stared at the mysterious figure. "Something is weird, so much magic power." She then immediately turned to Jarel. "Everyone needs to get out of here!"

Then suddenly everyone felt a massive burst of steam coming from a mysterious man as he stopped in the centre of the arena. Everyone could feel the heat even those at the very back of the stands, but _Scarlet Blade_ did not looking intimidated in the slightest.

"You've got guts friend," said their leader. "But you're short on brains."

A cowardly dwarf looked up at him. "Wait is this the man in black that everyone has been talking about?"

"No, there's no way," said a cloaked man.

"So you truly believe that your Septem's greatest Guild?" said the man.

"All right, man. Who are you?" said _Scarlet Blade's_ leader.

"Little old me?" said the man as he raised his left fist and immediately burst into flames. "I'm here to put you in your place."

He then thrust his fist towards them and immediately unleashed a powerful burst of flames that consumed all five of them.

"He unleashed a brutal attack!" Agnar announced.

"We need to find some Vikings who can fight off," said Ruby.

Then suddenly a powerful burst of flames erupted around the mysterious man and they shot up into the sky. Everyone in the arena could feel the heat, it was like facing the sun.

"This is horrible!"

"It's so hot!"

"Hold on to your horses and your clothing," said Agnar as he noted that everything was starting to melt around them including their clothes. "The whole stadium is melting like butter."

Ruby looked down and saw that her shirt was beginning to melt away exposing her chest and she immediately covered herself up with her arms.

She then stared at the mysterious man in bewilderment. "This heat is insane." She took a closer look at the mysterious man and sense something familiar about him. "This heat? Fire?"

The man then lowered his hood and revealed himself to be none other than Hiccup Haddock. He looked exactly the same except that his hair was much longer and he had a stubble growing around his face.

"Hiccup?" Ruby stared in bewilderment.

"It's Hiccup Haddock!" Agnar announced.

"Holy smoke," Johann stared.

"Now this is unexpected," said Mindor.

Toothless then flew up next to Ruby. "Hey, it's been a while. How are you doing?"

Ruby turned and stared at him. "Toothless? Your back?"

"You bet," said Toothless. "Though when Hiccup heard about this guilds double-dealing, he suspected that they would come out on top in these Grand Magic Games and wanted to discipline them."

Ruby stared at the five team members of Scarlet Blade, all them unconscious and their clothing was almost non-existent.

"I'm going to show you what it truly means to be number one," said Hiccup.

The rest of Scarlet Blade and immediately jumped from the stands and then charged towards him. However, Hiccup merely swung his fist unleashing a burst of flames and just like what he did with the other members of their Guild he took them out. None of them could even get close to him thanks to the heat, which was now been intensified in more the Coliseum was beginning to melt.

"The place is burning up!" said a member of Scarlet Blade.

"I feel like I'm on fire," said Ruby.

"No, he's a monster!"

Immediately the members of Scarlet Blade quickly ran off trying to get away from the heat.

"You got a give this to Hiccup, he sure knows how to make an entrance," said Toothless.

The heat had finally died down and for the first time, Hiccup seems to realise that Ruby was within the stands.

"It's good to see you, Ruby," Hiccup smiled.

'_At that moment, I heard a voice inside my head, it said the Dragon Tail was still alive and kicking_' said Ruby.

Ruby smiled down at him. "Pretty good."


	2. Message of Flame

It didn't surprise anyone that immediately after melting most of the Coliseum that Hiccup and Toothless were demanded audience by the king.

"It is certainly been a while since I stepped into the Palace," said Hiccup.

"This is serious," said Darton. "The only reason you're here now is because you ruined the Games and caused major damage to the Coliseum."

"I apologise, but tell me did you really want a bunch of double-dealing Vikings to be Septem's number one guild?"

"It certainly has been a while and I'm pleased you're doing well," Mala admitted.

"Perhaps we should skip the pleasantries and discuss what a fitting punishment would be?" Darton suggested.

"Darton, need I remind you that if it wasn't for Hiccup Haddock and the rest of Dragon Tail the city of Crocus and the entire kingdom would have been annihilated a number of times," Mala reminded him.

"Indeed, it would make sense that I union here today would be the cause of such uproar," Throk added.

"Personally I found this year's Games to be boring and I found Sir Hiccup's entrance quite lively," said King Macario. "Though I would appreciate it if you do not cause such an uproar within the city."

"Don't worry, it won't happen again," Hiccup promised.

"So what do you plan on doing next?" Mala asked.

"I was planning on heading back to the Guild," said Hiccup.

"Is that so?" said Throk.

"Best of luck to you," said Mala.

Hiccup then turned around and walked out of the throne room.

* * *

When they got outside they found that Ruby was waiting for them.

"Ruby," said Toothless.

"I can't believe you're not in jail right now," said Ruby in disbelief.

"I've been meaning to ask what you just watching the games by yourself?" Hiccup asked.

"Yeah, how come Dragon Tail is in competing this year?" Toothless asked.

"How about we discussed it over lunch," Ruby suggested.

* * *

They soon made their way to a restaurant and began to eat.

"So what have you guys been doing for the past year?" Ruby asked.

"Training hard," said Hiccup.

"We've been travelling throughout the entire kingdom, but first we went to Cove Island and visited Master Hiccup's grave," Toothless explained.

"Really? Then what?" Ruby asked.

"Well, those first months was bit rough as we had barely anything to eat," said Toothless. "Then we were attacked by a bunch of bandits, who wants to steal what little food we had."

"How did that?" Ruby asked.

"Well, I was busy looking for food as we were running short when I returned I found that I entire campaign in ransacked and Toothless tied up."

About a year ago, Hiccup had just returned from his little excursion with nothing to show for it. However, when he made that the camp he found that their camp had been turned inside out and Toothless had been tied up.

"Toothless!" Hiccup yelled rushing to him and began to untie him. "What happened?"

"Bandits," said Toothless. "They got the drop on me and before I knew what happened they took all of our food."

Hiccup began to sniff in the air. "Well I've got there sent so would you say we get it back?"

* * *

It was night when they finally found the bandits, they had set up camp and were already cooking a meal.

"I don't know which is worse been hungry or watching people eat your food," said Toothless.

"Don't worry, bud, we'll get it back in two shakes of your tail," Hiccup assured him.

Hiccup then jumped down from the vantage point and landed on the ground in front of the bandits. There were a total of four them, all of them wearing masks though two were definitely female, one an elf, another was a large muscular man and the other was rather lean.

"Who are you?" said the muscular man.

"I'm the guy you stole from and I want my food back," said Hiccup plainly.

"Actually anything that belongs on this mountain belongs to us," said the human woman. "Which means you trespassed and we simply took your food as compensation."

The lean banded merely smirked. "So, if you want your food back you're going to have to do—"

"Take it by force?" Hiccup finished. "Normally I would like to talk this over like civilised people, but you tied up Toothless here and I can't let that go."

The bandits then suddenly saw flames erupting around him and immediately realised that he was a Viking.

"Oh man, he's a fire Viking?" said the lean bandit.

"Master?" said the human woman looking at the elven one.

"In that case, we have no other choice," said the elven woman. "Get him!"

"Yeah!" they cheered as Hiccup charged towards them.

The lean bandit placed his hands together. "_Iron Make: Needle Hammer!_"

A spiked ball, which was attached to a chain, then immediately appeared from out of his palm and shot towards Hiccup. However, he merely grabbed it with his hand and crashed it before unleashing a burst of flames that consumed him creating a massive explosion and knocked him unconscious.

"I won't ask again, handover the food," Hiccup demanded.

"This guy is packing serious firepower," said a human woman.

"Why don't you call him down?" the elven woman suggested.

"Yeah!" She then immediately jumped into the air. "_Solid Script! Blizzard!_"

Then suddenly appearing in front of her was the word blizzard and moments later powerful blizzard struck Hiccup. Within seconds he was frozen in a block of ice, but it only held him for just a few seconds as he used his heat to melt it almost instantly.

"I have faced colder ice," he said striking the human woman with a blazing fist.

"We're in trouble," said the muscular man. "This guy is a freak."

"Wait," said the elven woman. "I recognise him from somewhere. Prosthetic leg and eyes as green as emeralds."

The muscular man eyes widened. "What? No way!"

"Yeah, that's impossible. His guild—"

"_Fire Dragon's Roar!_" Hiccup roared unleashing his fire breath attack.

His attack melted the ground beneath it creating a very deep ravine, fortunately, the bandits have been able to get out of the way just in time. Though all them were now utterly terrified at the strength Hiccup possessed.

"Don't you think you're going a little overboard with the flames?" Toothless asked.

"I'm still working on the output levels, give me a break," said Hiccup.

He then noted that the bandits were now trying to use one another as a shield.

"Looks like they're starting to fight themselves," Toothless noted.

Heater then immediately began to flow out of Hiccup melting the ground beneath his feet.

"This sort of thing I hate," he said. "A team is supposed to have each other's backs, no matter what! And fight your common enemy!"

Hiccup then drew out _Inferno_ and then charge towards them. The bandits panicked and a few seconds later there was a huge explosion that demolished the mountain they were standing on.

* * *

Back in the present, Toothless had just finished telling the tale.

"Fortunately none of the food burnt up in flames," said Toothless.

"Hey, I had it all under control," said Hiccup.

"Apart from when you demolish the mountain."

"So you guys who melted that mountain?" said Ruby in disbelief. "Everyone believed that it was a natural disaster. It was all over the news."

Hiccup looked at her awkwardly. "I was still trying to control my newfound abilities. Anyway, I'm heading off to the bathroom."

"Nice to know that you guys haven't changed," Ruby smiled as Hiccup walked off.

"Those bandits really had gotten under his skin," Toothless sighed. "You know after the battle he said that he will teach a lesson to anyone that doesn't treat their friends like family."

"He actually said that?"

"Are you feeling okay Ruby?" Toothless frowned.

"Yeah," Ruby nodded.

Toothless didn't buy it. "Are you sure?"

* * *

Meanwhile, at his office, Jarel was only set to work on the new issue and the front page was the return of Hiccup Haddock.

"This is the scoop of the year," said Jarel. "'This year the victory is no guild, but… Night Fury.' That has to be the best headliner we ever had."

A reporter then immediately approached him. "You haven't seen Ruby around have you?"

"No, not lately," he said looking up.

"I swear, we get a massive scoop like this and she goes up and disappears."

"It's cool," Jarel assured him.

"Are you sure?"

Jarel said nothing and continued to write.

* * *

Meanwhile after lunch, Ruby decided to take Hiccup and Toothless to the Plaza.

"Now would be the best time to ask her," Toothless whispered in Hiccup's ear.

"Yeah, you're right," Hiccup nodded. "Hey, Ruby."

Ruby turned and looked at him. "Yeah?"

"Something happened, right?" Ruby just stood there without uttering a single word and looked uneasy. "Look I know when you're sad."

"Yeah, you act weird like you doing now," Toothless nodded.

"I guess you guys still don't know, huh?" Ruby sighed.

"Right after you left, the Guild broke up."

Their eyes widened as they stared at her.

"I just don't believe it," said Hiccup as he sat down. "How could that have happened?"

Ruby folded her arms. "I would have told you, but I didn't know where you were."

"Please tell me this is some sort of joke?"

Ruby sat down opposite them. "I wish it were, but it really happened."

"You know where my father is?"

"No one knows what happened to him."

"Okay, but what about Astrid and Ragnar? Where did they go?"

"Everyone went their separate ways, I haven't seen them."

"You mean you haven't even kept in touch? How could this have happened? Why didn't anyone stop it?"

"You're not in any room to talk, you weren't there," Ruby reminded him darkly. "I mean can you honestly say that you were thinking about the Guild when you decided to run away for a whole year? You just took off leaving Astrid completely alone without even saying goodbye."

"I have my reasons," said Hiccup unable to look at her.

"Sorry," she said looking up at him. "I'm not telling you how to live your lives, I know that you had your reasons for leaving." She then looked up into the sky. "Yeah, I know master and everyone had their own reasons for taking off too."

* * *

Ruby then invited them to her flat, seeing as they had nowhere to sleep for the night.

"You actually live here?" Hiccup blinked.

"Still hard to believe that you moved out of Berk," said Toothless.

"Yep, this is my new place," Ruby nodded. "Since you guys don't have anywhere to stay for the night, you can crash here for a while."

The first thing that Hiccup did was cut his hair, though he kept his stubble and braided his hair. Then both he and Toothless had a relaxing bath and soon all the stress they had been feeling disappeared.

Then they joined Ruby in the living room and began to explain what they had done over the past year.

"Had to do some jobs here and there, we didn't have that much money, to be honest," said Hiccup.

"What kind of jobs you do?" Ruby asked.

"Protected a few towns from bandits, hunted down some monsters… you know the usual stuff," Hiccup shrugged.

"Wasn't easy living by our wits for over a year," said Toothless.

"Try doing it for five," said Hiccup folding his arms. "And back then I was still getting used to my Dragon Slaying magic. Oh, and you'll never guess we ran into on our journey."

"Who?" Ruby asked.

"Gildarts, in the middle of some random forest."

Ruby looked up. "Really? What happened?"

"We traded stories and sparred a little."

"Do I have to ask?"

"It still hurts."

"Yeah, it was a total one-sided fight, though to Hiccup's credit he was able to push and back much further than last time. However, Hiccup threw in the towel the moment that Gildarts levelled an entire mountain with one attack."

"So you guys help destroy another mountain?" said Ruby in disbelief.

"And you never guess what happened next," Toothless sniggered.

Ruby looked intrigued. "Oh, do tell."

"Both Hiccup and old Gildarts walked away with each other's backs by mistake. You see we had just stopped for a bite to eat and discovered that Hiccup's bag was filled with saucy magazines. Next thing we knew Gildarts appeared and began attacking Hiccup out of the blue."

"Makes sense, there was probably a ton of pictures with Agatha in there," said Ruby as they played a game of Maces and Talons.

"Couldn't tell you, we only got a brief glance," said Hiccup as he moved a piece. "And I win again for the seventh time in a row."

"I see you still haven't lost your stuff," said Ruby.

"Maybe next time you don't fall for such an obvious trap?"

"There's nothing obvious about that trap."

"Maybe you shouldn't just jump in without thinking?"

Ruby can help but smile. '_Tonight really brought back so many memories._'

* * *

Later that night, Hiccup was sleeping on the couch, but he was finding trouble falling asleep. The discovery that Dragon Tail had disbanded was still fresh in his mind.

"Hey, Toothless?" said Hiccup.

Toothless was sleeping on a cushion next to him. "What?"

"Our Guild doesn't exist anymore."

"Hard to believe it's true."

Hiccup sighed and sat up. "I just can't get to sleep."

"I know how you feel," said Toothless doing the same thing.

None of them knew what to do as they knew that Ruby was fast asleep and they didn't want to disturb her. Hiccup had noticed that in the living room the curtain has been drawn over the wall and he was wondering what Ruby was hiding behind it.

"Now I wonder what she could be hiding behind this?" Hiccup wondered as he pulled the curtains back.

Their eyes widened as they saw in front of them was a massive map of Septem and there were pictures of everyone in the Guild. There were lines being drawn in different places and they appear to be some news reports. It intake them long to figure out that Ruby had been keeping track of everyone in the Guild.

"It looks like she's tracking everyone," said Toothless. "Some of these have a lot of info. Eyewitness reports and specific dates and times when they were last seen."

"Sounds if she hasn't given up on the Guild," said Hiccup as he looked towards Ruby's bedroom.

* * *

The next morning Ruby woke up and found that Hiccup and Toothless were gone.

"Can't those two ever say goodbye?" Ruby groaned frustratingly. "I mean they could have at least had breakfast before they took off?"

It was then that she heard what sounded to be like fireworks and she could hear voices outside. She was towards the window and saw explosions coming from the Plaza and many people in the capital were heading towards it.

Ruby open the window and looked at the passers-by. "Hey, what's going on?"

A man looked up at her. "No idea, though people say that it's Night Fury putting on some sort of spectacle."

Ruby frowned. "Doesn't sound like Hiccup."

Intrigued Ruby decided to investigate, so she grabbed a bag and rush towards the Plaza.

When she got there she saw a huge crowd of people crowding around. Fortunately, she could see Hiccup on top of the fountain unleashing bursts of flames. He had already created a flame and had been moulded in the shape of the Dragon Tail emblem which was hovering in the air for everyone to see.

"What the?" Ruby stared in bewilderment.

Hiccup looked down of the crowd and noticed Ruby among it and couldn't help but smile. He had been hoping that she would come.

"I'm here to announce that _Dragon Tail's_ comeback is today!" Hiccup yelled at the top of his voice.

Almost immediately they were people talking to one another trying to understand what had just happened.

Ruby had managed to make her way to the front of the crowd and looked at Hiccup in bewilderment.

"Why would you just announced _Dragon Tails_ come back?" Ruby demanded.

"Because we all still believe in it," Hiccup smiled. "We're going to get everyone together and the Guild will be better than ever."

Ruby just stared at him and she could tell that he was dead serious and she couldn't help but smile.


	3. The Thor's Hammer Thanksgiving Festival

Hiccup was standing on a hill overlooking the Guild, he was currently covered in scratches and bruises indicating that he had just fought against the powerful foe. Sleeping on the ground around him were Astrid, Ragnar, Heather, Ruby and Toothless all them in the same condition as he was.

"Berk used to be a town full of life and our guild was at its heart," he said. "But those warm and joyous days are gone." He then looked back at the others before turning his gaze to the rising sun. "Cherish those memories and rest well, because this might be our last day together. We will need our strength and each other."

"Our last day?" said Astrid as she sat up. "I think have plenty more days ahead of us."

"She's right," said Ragnar as he and the others began to rise. "Because we're not backing down no matter what."

"We're still here and we're ready to fight," said Heather.

"It will be tough, but Dragon Tail is not going to give up that easily," said Toothless.

"Come on, let's go," said Ruby.

"So long as we stand together, we will get our guild back," said Astrid.

Hiccup nodded. "Then together we stand."

"Damn straight," said Ragnar.

"Indeed," Heather nodded.

Both Ruby and Toothless nodded in agreement.

'_And on that morning, it began,_' said Ruby as they charged down the hill. '_We raced towards Dragon Tails final battle._'

* * *

In the present day, it was raining and woman with burning red hair had just placed a bouquet of flowers on the altar of the grave marker belonging to Ruby's mother.

"The time is upon us," she said.

* * *

Elsewhere, in nice glorious sunshine, Hiccup, Ruby and Toothless were still beginning their search for members of _Dragon Tail_.

"Are we getting anywhere close?" Hiccup asked looking back at Ruby.

"I think it's just a little bit further," said Ruby.

A little bit further still meant that they were a few days away from the destination, so that and they had to stop to make camp. Hiccup went on a quick hunting trip had managed to bring back to rustle up a few boar which he immediately cooked.

Hiccup noticed that Ruby wasn't eating much. "You feeling all right? You barely touched your meal."

"I was just thinking about stuff," she said. "That last battle felt like forever ago."

"You mean against _Helheim_?" Hiccup assumed.

_Helheim_ had been the most dangerous threat that Dragon Tail had ever faced, they weren't facing against ordinary Vikings. In truth they were facing against the Guild of Demons used a kind of magic they called Curses. They managed to win, the battle left scars on many of them.

"We had never faced anyone like them, but still we roast the occasion and gave it everything we had," said Ruby.

"We did," Hiccup agreed. "And it certainly wasn't easy."

The truth was the only won because Ragnar had managed to learn how to use _Demon Slaying Magic_ which was quite the game changer and if the dragons hadn't destroyed the Faces they would have lost. Even still Drago managed to show up and snagged one of his most powerful Demon books and Hiccup's mental had been killed by Acnologia, though not before telling one of his arms off.

"But we pulled it off, just like always," said Ruby.

"You're right," Hiccup nodded.

"I still find it someone fair," said Toothless.

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked.

"I mean we scored a huge victory, and Master Stoick went and broke up the Guild."

"My father has his reasons, though I can't say what they were," said Hiccup.

"Well, I never gave up on the dream that we would all be together again. I know that I said it before, but it's true. I'm so glad that we finally found each other, now the free of us can go looking for the other members. They're all out there somewhere."

"And we will find them," Hiccup promised.

* * *

The next morning they arrived at their destination, the town of Garal.

"So this is Garal," said Toothless.

"Yep," Ruby nodded. "I'll let you can't find a room."

They managed to find a tavern and booked a room, though they still had a bit of a problem. Apparently Ruby was not 100 percent certain aware everyone was.

"I thought you been tracking everyone all year?" Hiccup frowned.

"I gathered as much Intel as I could, bt Septem is big and there are a lot of members are tracked down," said Ruby as she began going through her notes.

"So nobody we know is here," said Toothless.

"Our best bet is to head towards the south-east, we should be able to turn up some leads at Margoliter, that's where _Thor's Hammer_ Guildhall is located."

"That's Lyon and Jura Guild?" said Hiccup.

"And you want to get else is in _Thor's Hammer_ now?" Ruby smiled. "It might surprise you."

* * *

The next day they made their way to Margoliter and it appeared some sort of festival was going on. Everyone was standing in front of a large stage and they seem to be waiting in anticipation.

"First up, and waiting to give you frills and chills, is Lyon of _Thor's Hammer_ who always keeps his cool," said Veger.

Lyon stepped onto the stage and almost instantly created a flock of ice birds that flew up into the sky leaving behind some sparkles. He then placed his hands together creating some ice rabbits in front of a group of children and the immediately began to play with them.

Hiccup, Ruby and Toothless were in the back row watching the entire performance. Sadly not all of them were as thrilling as Lyon, who had to pull them off stage after about 30 seconds of their performance.

"And now the moment you've all been waiting for," said Veger.

Hiccup looked at Ruby. "I'm starting to enjoy this festival."

"Certainly a lot of excitement in the air," said Toothless.

"This is awesome, we needed just in time," said Ruby.

"Make some noise far Guild's little angels!" Veger announced.

Hiccup eyes widened when he saw who came up on stage, Merrill appeared on stage along with Shanyla. The two of them were dressed in beautiful dresses with white wings strapped to the back.

"The Sea Sister! Shanyla and Merrill!"

Hiccup and Toothless were absolutely speechless.

"They have a new song for this special occasion! So put your hands together for 'METs Love Angelican!"

"They've been friends ever since the Grand Magic Games, but this is pretty new," said Ruby.

"I've got a passion burning deep inside my heart, wonder if you'll ever know," Shanyla sang.

"I am no angel even though I look sweet, I still got a fire in my soul," Merrill smiled.

"I never cared about fancy wings, my hand in yours is all I need," they sang together.

Hiccup and Toothless just stood there absolutely speechless.

"I suppose I shouldn't be surprised that she went and joined another Guild," said Hiccup.

"She's not the only one, I think several of our members decided to join up with other guilds," said Ruby.

"I notice she didn't sing when she was part of _Dragon Tail_," said Hiccup.

"Isn't this amazing? It's all for _Thor's Hammer's_ Thanksgiving festival. You know like how Berk had its harvest festival, it's a way to bring the Guild and the townsfolk together and build a sense of unity."

"I do miss those harvest festivals," Hiccup smiled.

Toothless began looking around. "So if Merrill is here where's Stormfly?"

"I thought I might see some familiar faces in the crowd, if it's not Hiccup, Ruby and Toothless," said a voice. They turned around and saw a small girl with silver-white hair, though she had unusual features included a cattail.

All three of them just stared at her recognising her voice and realising that she was in fact Stormfly

* * *

Unbeknownst to them, a few thuggish-looking men were watching from afar through their main target was _Thor's Hammer_.

"Huh, the whole stupid town is caught up the festival."

"Silence, denied the Hammer of judgement will fall squarely upon _Thor's Hammer_," said a lean looking man who had snakelike features. "Give thanks, soon the street will run red with blood."

* * *

After the festival, Merrill felt absolutely embarrassed and her face was bright pink.

"Oh, my goss," she said. "I've never felt more embarrassed in my life."

"You got nothing to be embarrassed about, you were super cute out there and everybody loved you," said Shanyla.

"Still don't understand why it's called MET's Love," said Torn.

Lyon then entered. "You have some visitors, Merrill."

Merrill blinked. "I do?"

Then entering through the doorway to her amazement were Hiccup, Ruby and Toothless.

"Yeah, there," said Hiccup.

"Long time no see," said Ruby.

"I hope you remember us?" Toothless smiled.

"I can't believe it," said Merrill with tears in her eyes. "I missed you guys so much."

Hiccup approached her. "I think you've gotten taller."

"I guess I'm still kind of like a little shrimp."

"That's all right."

They soon sat down at the table and had some tea as Hiccup and Ruby explained why they were here.

"So you're going around trying to track down everybody and then you going to rebuild _Dragon Tail_?" Merrill asked.

"That's the idea, but ever since the Guild disbanded last year no one has even heard from Master" Ruby nodded.

"The Council has been concerned," said Lyon. "They have been trying to pinpoint Stoick's whereabouts to no avail."

"I didn't even know there was still a council," said Hiccup.

"Since you to have been up in the mountains there's probably a lot that has happened that you don't know about," said Ruby.

"The Viking Guilds can't really function without a proper Viking Council in place. So last year the 10 Viking Lords decided that they would come together and form a new one."

"And Jura left us in the dust," Torn cried.

"Stop your howling," Veger sighed.

"Does that mean my father is a member?" Hiccup asked.

"I'm not sure, but he just went up and disappeared without a trace," said Ruby.

"One of my mother knows anything about this?" Hiccup wondered and then he looked at Merrill. "So, do you wanna come with us and restart the Guild?"

Merrill looked at him uneasily. "Well, Hiccup… I'm a member of _Thor's Hammer_ now, I just can't walk away with you right now."

"Please tell me you're joking?" said Hiccup.

"And if not why?" Ruby asked.

"I'm sorry you guys," said Merrill sincerely.

"You don't have to stay here for our sakes, we knew from the start that this time would come someday," said Lyon.

"And that's why we're all ready to say goodbye without making a scene," said Torn crying his eyes out.

Veger rolled his eyes. "Like that?"

Hiccup stood up and looked at her. "Why can't you come with us?"

Merrill looked at him awkwardly. "Because—"

"She's already made up her mind," said Stormfly, who was leaning against the doorway.

"Don't get mad," said Merrill.

Hiccup looked at Stormfly. "And can you explain how you became human?"

"Oh, this," she said walking up to them. "I mastered my transformation abilities, this form both increase my magic power and enhances my clairvoyance." She then leaned in towards Toothless. "So what do you think, Toothless?"

"Hey, you're not the only one who trained for a year," said Toothless. "Who do you think was Hiccup's sparring partner?"

Stormfly then transformed into her normal form and land on the table. "This is no small decision, Merrill. So be sure."

Merrill nodded, telling them that she had made her final decision already.

"So you're really going to stay?" said Ruby.

Lyon sighed. "Honestly."

* * *

Later that night, Hiccup and the others went back to the tavern they were staying at and all them still couldn't get over the fact that Merrill and Stormfly refused to go with them.

"Well, that went well," Hiccup sighed.

"Yeah, makes you wonder if the others will feel the same way as she does?" Ruby nodded.

"Well, if that's her decision we can't force the issue," said Hiccup. "We'll stay here for the night and say goodbyes in the morning."

* * *

Meanwhile, Merrill and Stormfly were staying at Shanyla place.

"Hey, Merrill, about what happened earlier?" said Shanyla.

"It's fine, I promise that I'm not going to go anywhere," Merrill smiled. "Ashelin had to move out when she got married, that had to be tough on you. And if I leave that means you're going to be left all alone."

"Well, I don't really see it that way," said Shanyla.

Merrill frowned. "Huh?

"I'll still be here with all my guildmates by my side, I mean we're like a big family to you know. So you shouldn't stick around because you feel sorry for me, I want you to do what makes you happy."

Merrill just looked at her in shock.

However, before she could say anything else the entire place shock and Stormfly woke up suddenly.

"What was that? That crash?" Stormfly asked.

"It came from the Guild," said Merrill.

* * *

Outside some of the buildings were in flames and others were being demolished one by one. Lyon was leading _Thor's Hammer_ in order to assist the civilians who were fleeing with good reason as this city has been attacked by trolls and wargs.

"Get the citizens to safety!" Lyon ordered.

Lyon turned and saw Hiccup, Ruby and Toothless rushing towards him.

"What's going on?" Hiccup asked.

"Hiccup?" said Lyon and Ruby gasped as a troll jumped behind him. "The town is under attack!" He then quickly extended his hand behind him and froze the troll in place. "All of a sudden a horde of monsters just appeared out of nowhere."

"But how?" Hiccup asked.

Merrill, Shanyla and Stormfly rushed towards them.

"I bet the_ Basilisk Tongue_ Guild is behind this," said Shanyla. "Those guys have been trying to take us down for as long as I can remember."

"Really?" Ruby stared.

"They're so obsessed in attacking our Guild, they don't care how many innocent people get hurt," said Shanyla.

"And since Jura isn't here right now, we're missing our strongest member," Merrill added.

"The festival gave them the perfect opportunity to catch us off guard," said Stormfly.

"They're going to pay for this," Lyon growled.

"Lyon, this is just the first wave of them," said Veger. "There's a massive swarm of monsters coming in from the East."

"Yeah, like a 100,000," said Torn.

"That many?" Ruby gasped.

Unfortunately, Torn was right, a massive horde of monsters was swarming towards the city and nothing appeared to stop them.

"We don't stand a chance against an army of monsters," said Lyon.

"All this for revenge," Ursula, the _Thor's Hammer_ guild master, grumbled. "Basilisk scum!"

* * *

_Basilisk Tongue_ was safe distance away from the town and watching their monsters destroyed with amusement.

"This is going to be a real show fellers."

"And this is the perfect place to watch the whole thing go down."

"With old man Jura gone, it will be like taking candy from a baby."

The man with serpent-like features smiled. "There are going to waste their precious magic power fighting my monsters and then we'll crush them."

The monsters kept on charging towards the town and _Thor's Hammer_ was doing its best to defend it.

"They must have a monster tamer on their side," said Ursula.

"It does," Lyon agreed. "If we can just take him out…"

"With so many pistes swarming in that could prove to be impossible," said Veger.

"There has to be away," said Lyon.

"We can simply fly," Hiccup offered.

"Right over their heads," Toothless added.

"That's true," Merrill nodded.

"You would be willing to help us out?" Lyon asked looking at Hiccup.

"Do you really have to ask? Let's get going, Bud."

Toothless took off ready to grab him, but then at the last second Shanyla appeared out of nowhere and kicked him away.

"Sorry, Hiccup," she said as she grabbed Toothless' paws.

Stormfly had already transformed into his human form and was carrying Merrill.

Merrill looked at her friend with surprise. "Shanyla?"

"This is unexpected," Toothless blinked.

"Come on, Toothless," said Shanyla looking up at him. "We've got to keep going."

"I'm not sure—"

"They're attacking our Guild so it's up to us to save it ourselves."

Merrill nodded.

Hiccup was still trying to figure out what just happened to rub his forehead when they saw the monsters swarming down the street.

"Oh no, the swarm is inside the city," said Veger.

"I've never seen so many monsters!" Torn panicked.

"We must hold them off at all costs," said Lyon.

Hiccup got to his feet. "I'm gonna go after the girls, I have a feeling that going to need some help."

Ruby stared at him. "Say what?"

Then before anyone could stop him, Hiccup charged towards the horde.

"Is he crazy?" Lyon stared.

"I don't have time for you," said Hiccup as he punched a few wargs that were in front of him.

He continued pressing forward taking down warg and trolls much to everyone's disbelief until he eventually got outside the town. He then launched himself into the air and dealt a powerful uppercut on a troll's chin striking with so much power that it was sent flying. He then continued making his way towards the backgrounds where _Basilisk Tongue_ was located.


	4. Because of Love

Merrill and Shanyla were flying over the horde of monsters that were swarming in towards the town.

"There's so many of them," said Stormfly.

"And they're all heading towards town," Toothless added.

"Lyon and the rest of the Guild can hold them off for awhile," Shanyla assured them.

"Hiccup and Ruby will help too," said Merrill.

"Our mission is clear, focused strike," said Stormfly. "We're going to neutralise that monster tamer."

Shanyla looked at Toothless. "Sorry about this, Toothless."

"It's fine, though I was a little unexpected," said Toothless.

"It's just I couldn't just stand back when I knew that I could do something to help," said Shanyla.

"I feel the same way," said Merrill.

"It's kind of funny, don't you think?"

Merrill frowned wondering what she was talking about.

"We were fighting on opposite sides when we first met, but now we're both on the same team protecting _Thor's Hammer_."

"Because of you… after the match you said we should be friends," Merrill reminded her.

Shanyla shook her head. "Still we will be together right now if you had said no."

The two of them couldn't help but remember the first time they met a year ago during the Grand Magic Games. The two of them had so much fun fighting one another and eventually, they became friends.

They grasp each other's hands as they flew over the horde of monsters.

"Look at there…" said Stormfly.

They had finally reached the back ranks where they saw members of _Basilisk Tongue_ watching from afar.

"That must be them down there," said Toothless.

"Then let's go down and have a closer look," said Shanyla.

_Basilisk Tongue_ saw the two of them flying down towards them and clearly they hadn't suspected that someone will be able to fly over their army.

"Who's that?"

Toothless and Stormfly then released the two of them and they fell towards the ground. Water then began to form around their feet as they struck down to members of _Basilisk Tongue_.

"_Sea Sisters Attack!_" they yelled in unison.

They skidded across the ground, but then the two of them immediately took in deep breaths.

"_Sea Dragon…_" said Merrill.

"And_ Sea God_…" said Shanyla.

"_Roar!_"

"_Bellow!_"

The two of them combined their breath attacks blowing away three members of _Basilisk Tongue_.

"What in the hell is wrong with you? Their just two little girls!"

"You should really learn to count," said Stormfly.

He turned and saw Stormfly somersaulting towards them and then dealt a devastating kick. "_White Moon!_"

"Don't think you're going to have all the fun," said Toothless, who was in his fighting form.

He punched one of them in the face and then quickly spun around grabbing the arm of another and flipped over his shoulder.

While Shanyla was distracted three members of _Basilisk Tongue_ attacked her from behind. However, Merrill quickly intervened and unleashing a powerful water covered fist.

"_Sea Dragon's Tsunami Claw!_" she yelled.

"I'll go and take out the monster tamer," said Shanyla.

"Okay, but promise you'll be careful?"

"I can't let the horde reached the city!"

She then dashed off unleashing a wave of water that blew away more members of _Basilisk Tongue_. "_Sea God's Dance!_"

Merrill then sniffed the air and smelt a familiar scent. "Wait a minute, I know that smell."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the town, the second wave had finally reached the city and Ruby and _Thor's Hammer_ stood ready to defend it.

"Ready?" said Lyon.

"Yeah," said Veger and Torn.

"Let's do this," said Ruby as she pulled out Leo's key. "Now…_ Open! Gate of the Lion: Leo!_"

Leo then appeared directly in front of her in a golden light.

"Your knight in shining armour, is here," said Leo.

Ruby then placed the key against her chest. "_Star Dress!_"

A golden light shone over her body and then suddenly she stood there wearing a black dress and she was bearing the symbol of Leo on her chest. She was also wearing a black choker around her neck and she was wearing earrings that look like lion paws. Everyone just stared at her in amazement, they had never seen anything like it.

"So cool."

"Just like Astrid."

"Requip Spell?" Ursula asked.

"It's actually a little different," said Ruby.

"You look quite radiant in that outfit, Ruby," said Leo.

"When I summon a Celestial Spirit I can use some of their magic myself. This means I'm able to jump into the fight as well."

"In a dress?" said Torn.

"Glad to have you by our side," said Lyon.

He then turned and saw three wargs pouncing on him, but he quickly placed his hands together.

"_Ice-Make: Eagle!_" he unleashed a burst of ice eagles at the wargs blowing them away.

"Here I go," said Torn as he jumped in with his clawlike fingernails.

He then began striking a warg with his poison covered fingernails.

"_Wave!_" Veger yelled blowing them away with his magic.

"_Regulars Impact!_" Leo yelled as he punched a warg with his golden glowing fist.

"_Regulars Kick!_" Ruby yelled as she immediately kicked a warg with a golden glowing foot.

* * *

Meanwhile, _Basilisk Tongue_ were having their hands filled with dealing with Merrill and the others.

"_Sea Dragon's Tidal Wave!_" Merrill yelled unleashing a powerful burst of water.

Shanyla was advancing towards the beast tamer. "Now _Sea God's Njord!_"

She then unleashed a powerful wave of black water at the members of _Basilisk Tongue_ that stood in her way. She then looked down trying to find the beast tamer in order to end this battle quickly.

"Now where did that beast tamer go?" she looked around and spotted him. "There he is! Say goodbye!"

Unfortunately, before she could do anything magical blasts headed straight towards her. Fortunately, Merrill grabbed and pulled out of the way just in time.

"Watch out, Shanyla!" she yelled.

They struck the ground and Shanyla looked at her. "You saved me."

"Shall I step in?" said a voice next to the beast tamer.

"No, no," he said. "These pests are not worthy of the sweat of your brow."

The man turned towards the girls in his eyes widened.

"Are you all right?" Merrill asked.

"Think so."

"The girl, I've seen her somewhere before," said the man as he stepped forward.

Beast tamer blinked. "Wait, you sure?"

"I want to see how you fly now."

Suddenly there was a huge burst of magic as suddenly a massive weight was pushed against the mountain they were on. Within seconds it shattered and everyone began falling towards the ground.

"What's going on?" Stormfly stared.

"The ground blew up," said Toothless.

The man responsible was none other than Bjorn the Blood Thirsty.

Merrill immediately recognised him. "No… it's him again."

"That's Bjorn the Blood Thirsty, he's from Grimoire Heart," said Stormfly horrified.

Bjorn then looked down at her and then suddenly the gravity around her increased slamming her into the ground. Both Merrill and Shanyla were feeling the exact same thing as their bodies were being crushed against the ground.

"I can't move!" Merrill yelled.

"Something is holding us down," said Shanyla.

They were the only ones being crushed by Bjorn's gravity, members of _Basilisk Tongue_ that were nearby were also been crushed.

"With the power of my gravity I can squash you all like insects," said Bjorn.

The beast tamer approached him. "Sir, please. I beg you to exercise restraint, you're crushing my men as well."

Bjorn narrowed his eyes at him and the beast tamer relented.

"Never mind," he said as he shrank. "Forget I said anything. Feel free to do whatever you want, sir."

"I don't get it," Toothless groaned. "Why is he here?"

The last time they had seen Bjorn was when he was with Grimoire Heart when the attacked Cove Island. He had been an unstoppable force, not even Hiccup or Agatha's Dragon Sword spell could stop him. If it hadn't been for the intervention of Gildarts, they would have died that day.

Bjorn then looked down at them. "Where to begin?"

"How about with me?" said a voice.

Suddenly the spell around them dispelled and they turned and found Hiccup standing there.

"Hiccup!" Toothless cheered.

"You made it," Merrill smiled.

The members of _Basilisk Tongue_ just stared at him, he had just walked through the immense gravity as if it was nothing.

"He can stand?"

"It's like gravity doesn't affect him."

"Looks like I got here just in time," said Hiccup as he looked up at Bjorn. "I must say I'm surprised to find Bjorn here."

"Hiccup, you're not seriously that you're going to fight him?" said Merrill. "Last time you fought, you were nearly crushed."

Bjorn was looking down at Hiccup and recognised him. '_He's familiar as well. He was nothing but a pest, but still…_' His anger had triggered his Gravity Magic causing the gravity around everyone to increase. '…_seeing his face and voice again fills me with rage_.'

"Whoa, his power is intense."

"I can barely move," said the beast tamer. "It's crazy, how strong is he?"

Bjorn the immediately took off and headed straight towards Hiccup.

"Bjorn, sir!" the beast tamer cried.

'_I need to take out, quickly,_' said Bjorn he then swung his fist towards Hiccup increasing the gravity around him. "I'll crush you!"

The ground beneath Hiccup began to crumble, but he himself was perfectly fine. Flames then began to cover his fist and moments later fire covered his entire body.

"You're not crushing anyone!" he yelled as he pointed his fist towards the ground.

Immediately the flames struck the ground arising him into the air along with the surface, welding the rubble together. _Basilisk Tongue_ was absolutely astonished, the fact that he was able to rise upwards despite the immense gravity been forced upon him.

"Look at that fire!"

"It's lifting the ground."

"No way," said the monster tamer shocked.

"You should never have messed with _Dragon Tail_!" Hiccup yelled as the flames beneath them dispelled.

Merrill just stared up at him.

'_Dragon Tail?_' said Bjorn finally remembering how he knew Hiccup and Merrill. '_That's it! That is how I know them_.'

"I'm not the same guy you fought before all those years ago!" Hiccup yelled.

"_Black Hole!_" Bjorn yelled putting his hands together as a dark vortex appeared in front of him. '_This one can really fly_.'

Hiccup waited no time and unleashed his breath attack upon him, however, it was way more powerful than Merrill remembered. It completely consumed Bjorn melting away a good chunk of the ground as well.

Finally, the attack subsided and Hiccup stood there victorious as smoke exit from his mouth. Bjorn, on the other hand, had been completely scorched and much to _Basilisk Tongue_ is horror he fell unconscious on the ground.

Stormfly couldn't believe her eyes. '_Just one attack?_'

Merrill was shocked. '_My goodness, he's only trained a year and he's gotten this much stronger?_'

Considering that the last time Hiccup tried his hand against Bjorn eight years ago this was a massive improvement. Not forgetting the fact that he was in suspended animation for seven of those years, he had clearly been training in leaps and bounds.

Hiccup then turned towards _Basilisk Tongue_. "So, do you want to surrender?"

_Basilisk Tongue_ was absolutely terrified and the beast tamer raising the white flag.

"We surrender," he said.

* * *

They soon returned back to the town and _Basilisk Tongue_ along with Bjorn had been taken into custody. _Thor's Hammer_ and Ruby had been able to repel the monster attacks and there was only minor damage to the town.

"Looks like all the monsters had been turned away," said Veger.

"Way to go, guys," said Ruby.

"Well, of course, we won," Leo smiled.

"Thanks to you, Margoliter is safe again," said Lyon.

"We're happy to be of some help," said Hiccup.

"Some?" Toothless stared.

"Still hard to believe that _Basilisk Tongue_ hired Bjorn," said Ruby.

"As powerful as years, he was in the biggest threat we face on Cove Island," said Hiccup.

"You mean Acnologia," said Ruby.

"He's hardly someone you can forget."

Ruby then turned and looked at Veger. "Do you know where Merrill and Shanyla ran off to?"

"They needed a talk in private," said Veger.

* * *

The two girls were sitting on a hill watching as the sun began to rise.

"So much for my plan," Shanyla sighed.

Merrill frowned. "Huh? What does that mean?"

"I just wanted to prove to you that I would be able to handle things all on my own," she said. "That you don't need to worry about, but then, of course, I needed rescuing from Hiccup."

"It's kind of what he does," Merrill smiled.

Shanyla looked at her seriously. "Listen, Merrill… you need to go and be by Hiccup's side again."

"What?"

"You love him, don't you?"

Merrill face turned bright pink. "Hold on! You're making it sound like something else! I mean I do look up to him sure, but it's way different. He is more like my big brother."

Shanyla smiled. "You know, that's love too." Merrill looked at her speechless and soon the sun appeared over the mountain tops. "If you don't go, you'll regret it. It's obvious that Hiccup still believes in you and in _Dragon Tail_. He has a lot of love you and _Dragon Tail_ is a guild built on love, it's what brings you all together."

"Yeah, but…"

Merrill placed a hand on the back of the head and stroke her hair. "Follow your heart. Merrill, even if we are indifferent Guilds you and I will always be friends."

Merrill looked at her. "You mean it?"

Shanyla nodded and the two girls place their heads against one another. "Friends forever."

Merrill began to tear up and Stormfly watched from behind a tree.

* * *

When they got back to town, Merrill told everyone within _Thor's Hammer_ that she was planning on leaving.

"Thank you for everything you've done," Merrill cried.

"It was a pleasure to have you," said Lyon.

"We truly appreciate your kindness," said Stormfly.

"And we appreciate your help."

"I'm sorry," said Merrill with tears in her eyes. "I feel terrible about leaving, like I'm just been selfish."

"This is what we agreed to when you joined, so don't be sad," said Lyon gently.

"It was?" said Hiccup.

Stormfly, who was in her human form, nodded. "We always said that we would be part of their guild until _Dragon Tail_ reformed."

"I know," said Merrill.

"Geez, pull yourself together child."

Ruby smiled. '_Even though they joined another Guild, I'm so happy that they never gave up on _Dragon Tail_._'

"Come on, don't be such a crybaby," said Shanyla approaching Merrill.

"I'm sorry."

"Farewell and best of luck with rebuilding _Dragon Tail_," said Lyon.

"Thanks," said Hiccup.

"Give Ragnar my regards."

"You know, he's one of the members that I completely lost track of," Ruby pondered.

"Careful out there," said Veger as they walked off.

"So long," Torn cried.

"Bye, Merrill, I'll miss you!" Shanyla yelled as she waved.

"Bye!" Merrill yelled waving back. "I'll miss you, too."

Shanyla continue to watch until they turned around the corner and disappeared and Lyon placed a hand on top of her head.

"Hey, it's okay to cry," he said gently.

Shanyla looked back at him and smile. "But I won't. _Dragon Tail_ is getting back together and that's nothing to cry about."

Lyon smiled at her.

* * *

Hiccup and the others soon left the town and were making their way on the open road, but Merrill continued to cry.

"That's quite enough tears for now, Merrill," said Stormfly, who had reverted back to her normal form. "Dry your eyes."

"I know, but they were so sweet after _Dragon Tail_ broke up," said Merrill tearfully. "I was really starting to feel as if I was going to become part of a family again. Then you guys came back for me."

"This is only the start of it, Merrill," said Hiccup, looking back at her. "We're going to get everyone back together."

"Yeah," Merrill nodded.

"So where are we heading off to next?" Toothless asked.

"Good question," said Ruby as she pulled out her notes. "Well, if we travel eastward will reach a place called Rain Bringer village."

"That's kind of weird name," said Merrill.

"Supposedly it never stopped raining there so I'd say it's pretty fitting."

"Don't we know someone who likes the rain?"

* * *

In a small village, Heather was standing out in the open as rain poured everywhere non-stop. She looked very sickly and her eyes were bloodshot as if she had cried non-stop just like the rain.


	5. Avatar

Hiccup and the others soon reached the outskirts of Rain Bringer village. However, already knew something was wrong it was pouring down with rain all around the village, but from where they were standing it was nice and sunny. It was as if they were looking at a rain cloud on top of a cartoon man.

"It looks like the rain is concentrated on the village," said Ruby.

"That must be it, huh?" said Merrill.

They then made their way into the village and found the place was completely deserted.

"Does everyone live in this place?" Ruby frowned.

"It seems completely deserted to me," said Merrill.

"Would you stay in a place that constantly rains?" Hiccup asked looking back at her. "Besides, it's not completely deserted I smelled Heather the moment we showed up. She should be over there."

He pointed towards a nearby house and indeed they saw Heather sitting outside on the porch, though she didn't appear to be aware of anything.

"Hey, Heather!" Hiccup called as they rushed over to her.

Heather looked up excitedly as if she was expecting someone, but her expression fell the moment she saw them.

"Hiccup? Ruby? And Merrill?" she said staring at them.

"Hey, me and Stormfly are here too," Toothless pointed out.

"I view the only one that lives here in this village?" Ruby asked.

Heather didn't answer and tears began to form in her eyes, but before they could press a friend more questions she toppled over. Thankfully Hiccup caught her before she struck the ground.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"She fainted," said Ruby.

* * *

They immediately brought her inside and wasted no time tucking her into bed. It was soon discovered that she had a fever, no doubt caused. Outside in the rain for so long.

"She's burning up," said Merrill.

"Of course, everyone knows you shouldn't spend so much time standing in the rain," said Stormfly.

"I wonder if this is even Heather's house?" Ruby wandered.

Hiccup frowned. "I am picking up a faint whiff of Ragnar too."

"You mean he is here as well?" said Toothless.

"No," said Heather, who apparently had regained consciousness. "You asked me if I was living here alone. In truth me and Ragnar shared it. After the Guild disbanded, we came across this deserted village and decided to stay in one of the houses. We ate, train, works and slept—"

"We get the idea!" said Ruby quickly as both she and Merrill freaked out.

"—in separate beds," Heather finished.

"I get the feeling that everything wasn't all roses and petals?" said Hiccup folding his arms.

"It was at first, but then one day…"

Heather began to remember that one day after training everything changed.

"I've got lunch ready," said Heather. She then stopped when she saw the black markings on Ragnar's body. "Are you okay? You look as if you have a rash or something."

"Don't worry about it," said Ragnar. "Let's go and have lunch."

Heather still looked very concerned, she got the impression that he wasn't telling the entire truth.

Back in the present Heather looked at all of them.

"From that day on, he insisted on leaving the village by himself and half a year ago he never came back," she informed them.

"I'm sorry," said Merrill softly.

Ruby narrowed her eyes at Hiccup. "Reminds me of someone?"

Hiccup looked at her. "I left to do some training, something which I told Astrid."

"Are you trying to tell us that you don't know where he ran off too?" Toothless asked.

"Yes, that's precisely what she's telling us," said Stormfly.

"I searched far and wide frantically on days on end, but I never found him," said Heather. "I decided to come back home, this house might seem empty but it's not… it's filled with every memory we need together. So I waited here, foolishly hoping that he would return to the life we built."

All of them just looked at her as she began to cry.

"Sorry guys, I wish I had happier news," said Heather.

Hiccup remained quiet and looked out of the window, looking at the pouring rain.

"I promise I'll find him," he said. "For you and the rest of us, we're going to get everyone back together. And I ain't stopping until we are Guild again."

Hiccup words apparently calmed Heather down.

* * *

They decided to leave Heather alone salutes she could sleep in peace, they gathered around outside and began discussing their next move.

"I hope some rest will make her feel better," said Merrill.

"Finding Ragnar would be far more effective," said Stormfly.

"I try my best, but I wasn't able to keep tabs on him," said Ruby.

Hiccup just stood in the rain absolutely quiet.

"You've been quiet over there, Hiccup," Toothless noted.

"I'm just thinking about our next move," he said. "And I think that we should pay _Sabertooth_ a visit."

Ruby just stared at him.

* * *

Meanwhile in a dark forest, in an ancient Elven fortress sat a dangerous Dark Guild. Inside sat a circular stone table where dangerous writings gathered.

"The _Oración Seis, Grimoire Heart_ and _Helheim_," said a masked old man. "Powerful members of the _Balam Alliance_ have fallen. The era of Dark Guilds is over, which means now begins the era of _Avatar_. What we pray for is a world ruled back the Dark Lord Drago. The time is upon us, we must purify the world of all those that oppose our demonic sovereign. All we do we do for Drago."

The masked man was the Guild Master of _Avatar_, his name was Alok and he was completely dressed like a priest. He looked at the other members which included a young dwarf holding a doll, who went by the name of Abel and there was a bulky man with a very stern expression known as Geir. There was a silver-haired woman as well who went by the name of Briar and next to her was an orc that cold himself Xar.

A handsome male elf, who went by the name of Jaran. "All we do we do for Drago."

There was a young female elf as well, who went by the name of Menyla. "All we do we do for Drago."

She then turned and smiled at the final member of the inner circle, who happened to be Ragnar. However, his entire right arm was black and he had strange markings that crept of his neck and covered the right side of his face.

"All we do we do for Drago," he said.

* * *

Merrill and Stormfly decided to stay with Heather in order to continue to heal her while the others went to Sabertooth.

"This is bad," she said. "For some reason, my healing magic isn't working on her fever."

"We can only hope and pray that the others find some useful information from Sabertooth," said Stormfly.

"We'll take care of everything as best as we can, but they need to find Ragnar and bring him back soon."

Hiccup and Ruby were already riding on horseback towards Sabertooth with Toothless flying close behind.

"That's got to be it," said Toothless.

They turned and indeed saw the Guild Hall of Sabretooth, which turned out to be a massive tower which had statues of sabretooth tigers around it.

"Wow, that's huge," said Ruby. She then turned and looked at Hiccup. "So what makes you so sure Sabretooth was going have any info on Ragnar anyway?"

"I can't talk about it," he said.

"But why would that be a secret?"

Hiccup looked at her in the corner of his eye. "Ruby, I trust Ragnar with my life, but the only way we're going to find out anything useful is if we stop trusting him."

"I don't get it."

"I have to stop trusting him for now, but only until we find him. That is what I mean."

"But that doesn't make any sense."

"I swear I will find Ragnar and bring him back, you hear me?" Ruby just stared at him in silence. "But I can't say any more until we find him."

Ruby was wondering what Hiccup was talking about, he wasn't one to be cryptic. Though when he kept something hidden it was always for good reason and it wasn't as she didn't trust his judgement. She decided to trust him and hoped that he was doing the right thing.

* * *

Eventually, they reached the Guildhall and the immediately greeted by Vala, who was quite pleased to see them.

"Ruby? Is that you?" she beamed. "Well, if this isn't a pleasant surprise."

"Hey, Vala," Ruby waved as they entered. "I hope everything is going good for you."

"Yeah, things are great."

"Honestly, business picked up for after stopped having to compete with you guys in _Dragon Tail_," said Orga.

"I can't remember a time when the Guild has been this profitable," said Ilos.

"Hmm, sorry Ruby that's not what I meant," said Vala looking slightly embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it, besides Dragon Tail is about to make a big comeback," Ruby assured her.

"Oh, really?" she said teary-eyed. "That's great, I'm so happy that you guys are going to get back together."

"That's not really something to cry about."

"There are some faces I haven't seen in a while," said Sting looking at Hiccup and Toothless.

"Oh yeah, it's been a long time," Hookfang nodded.

"Hey, strangers, it's been a long time."

"It's great to see you."

"Hey, Sting," Hiccup smiled.

"You haven't changed one bit," said Sting looking at him up and down. "So what brings you all the way to our Guild?"

"If you came here to hang out then be our guest," said Orga.

"And if it so happens you came here to work with us, then be our partners," said Ilos.

"That's really sweet of you, but we're little too busy at the moment," Ruby smiled.

"Hey, did Stormfly not come with you?" Hookfang asked looking at Toothless.

"Not this time," said Toothless. "Is Skull around?"

"She's on a job with Rogue and Milady, I don't know when they'll be back."

Hiccup looked at him. "Where did they go?"

"I don't know, but they just left. They're probably only as far as the city gates by now."

"Good, thanks for the help," said Hiccup and he immediately rushed off.

"Hang on, Hiccup!" Ruby yelled.

"Wait for us!" said Toothless.

"What the heck was all that about?" Sting frowned.

"No clue," said Hookfang.

* * *

Hiccup was running towards the city gates and that when he saw Rogue, Minerva and Skull just ahead of him.

"Hey, Rogue!" Hiccup yelled.

Rogue turned and saw him. "Is that Hiccup?"

Hiccup then immediately grabbed her and dragged her away. "We need to have a talk in private."

Minerva just blinked trying to figure out what was going on.

"Hey, we're right behind you!" Ruby yelled.

"Don't just run off without us!" said Toothless.

Minerva turned and saw the two of them running down the street. "Why are they here?"

They eventually stopped and took several deep breaths and Minerva looked at Ruby awkwardly.

"It's been some time," she said.

"Yeah," said Ruby, feeling just as awkward. "I'm glad to see that you're part of _Sabretooth_ again."

"Oh, were you just at the Guildhall?"

"We dropped by for a sec. You know was quite supplies that you didn't take part in the Grand Magic Games."

"Well, Sting is our master and he's of the opinion that the games are too boring without _Dragon Tail_ the competition."

"I think so too," said Skull.

Minerva still looked awkward been around Ruby. "Ruby… I would like to apologise for my behaviour last year."

During the last Grand Magic Games, Minerva had been a bit rough with Ruby in the Naval Battle. He had been so rough that Ruby had been put in the infirmary after the battle and suffered some life-threatening injuries.

"Apology accepted," said Ruby much to Minerva surprise. "I mean both our teams just wanted our guild to take home the grand prize."

"That's true, but I went way too far."

"Listen it's all water under the bridge now."

"I think it's a shame that _Dragon Tail_ had disbanded like that. You all made such a wonderful Guild."

Ruby then held out her hand showing her emblem and then touched her heart. "It's not really gone, it will always live on in our hearts. That is a Guild true home."

Minerva merely smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hiccup had dragged Rogue to the park and Rogue wanted an explanation.

"Now what so urgent?" she demanded. "Why the hell did you drag me all the way out here."

"Let me see your job request," said Hiccup.

Rogue just stared at him, it was certainly an unusual request.

Hiccup then held out his hand. "Just show me the flyer."

Hiccup decided to humour him and handed him her flyer. Hiccup then looked at it and saw that it was a request to destroy a dark Guild and judging from the award money was quite a powerful one.

"Destroy _Avatar_?" he read. "That must be it…" He then immediately looked back at Rogue. "I'm sorry to do this to you, but I'm afraid I have to insist that I have to take this job."

Rogue looked at him absurdly. "You can't just steal my job and beside you, not even part of a Guild any more?"

"You bet I do, I'm a member of _Dragon Tail,_" said Hiccup looking at him seriously. "Normally I wouldn't take a job from someone else, but trust me when I say I have my reasons. Truth is the only thing I want out of this is to destroy _Avatar_, you can keep the bounty. However, I must insist that both you and Skull not leave town until I return. I need you to swear that you will stay put."

"You've lost your mind," she said and when he looked up he saw that Hiccup had taken off. "Where are you going?"

Within a few seconds, Hiccup had reached Ruby and grabbed her arm and grabbed Toothless as well.

"Wow, wait… Hiccup!" she yelled.

"It's time that we make tracks," said Hiccup. "Minerva, keep an eye on those two and make sure they don't leave town!"

"Once going on with them?" Rogue frowned as she joined up with Minerva.

"No idea," said Minerva equally as puzzled.

"It was certainly weird," said Skull.

There was a reason for Hiccup's actions, a year ago he had encountered Rogue's future self and she had warned him that in one year Skull would die. That would start a chain of events that caused Rogue to walk the path of darkness.

* * *

Hiccup and the others were making their way to _Avatar_, though both Ruby and Toothless were still deeply confused. They had stopped within the woods for a break and they tried to use this opportunity to find the logic behind his actions.

"Hiccup, do you even have any idea what this _Avatar_ thing is that Rogue is supposed to destroy?" Toothless asked looking at the flyer.

"No clue," he said.

"They're a dark magic cult," said Ruby. "After all the Dark Guild had been defeated, Avatar rose up to take their place. They're fanatically devoted to Drago."

"To Drago?" Hiccup blinked.

"I'm not sure whether he has anything to do with them, but as I understand it the members of _Avatar_ worship him like a God."

"So they're just a bunch of fanatics," said Hiccup. "Certainly explains the large bounty."

"I still don't understand why you think Ragnar would want anything to join up with a creepy group like that?"

"Yeah, it doesn't make sense to me either," said Toothless.

Hiccup took a deep breath. "I suppose you do deserve an explanation. It's all because of a warning that future Rogue said to me."

Ruby looked up. "When those dragons came?"

A year ago, a Rogue from the future had launched a massive attack upon the capital with an army of dragons. It was a hard battle in the capital had been badly damaged, but in the end, they managed to defeat them.

However, before Rogue vanished he gave Hiccup a warning of the coming future.

'_And then on that fateful day that I lose Skull, it will finally happen,_' she said. '_I will be swallowed by the darkness forever._'

'_That's not going to happen,_' Hiccup swore.

'_It most certainly will. One year from now, you must warn the Rogue from your time to protect Skull one year from now… from Ragnar Keatson._' Hiccup's eyes widened in shock. '_He will kill Skull._'

Finally Rogue vanished and Hiccup stood there bewildered.

"Come on, Hiccup. Don't keep us in suspense," said Ruby. "Are you going to tell us what Rogue said all what?"

"Year after that Grand Magic Games, meaning right now, Ragnar is supposed to be our enemy," he said.

"No way!" said Ruby and Toothless in unison.

"I figured that if we go where Rogue and Skull were supposed to go we'll run into him there."

"But didn't we successfully change the version of the future that Rogue came from?" Ruby frowned. "That should be possible anymore."

"I don't know for certain, she didn't exactly give me details. However, this is the only lead I have to go on."

"I can't imagine him being our enemy."

"You remember what Heather said? Ragnar had those black markings all over him, they were on him when we fought Mard Geer too. I'm not sure, but I think the way that he was given his Demon Slayer Magic may have involved in him being taken over by some kind of demon."

"Oh no." Ruby just couldn't believe what she was hearing. '_Why did he take so long to tell me. Obviously, Ragnar and Rogue were supposed to fight at some point and Hiccup knows what the outcome will be. Is that why he left?_'

Hiccup then placed a hand on top of the head. "It'll be okay, Ruby. Because no matter what happens Ragnar is going to be one of us."

Ruby nodded. "You're right."

"You got that right," said Toothless.

* * *

Meanwhile, at _Avatar's_ headquarters, its members were getting prepared for something big. Alok was standing in front of an altar dedicated to Drago and began to pray.

"Oh, Drago, the day of purification draws nigh and when all souls are offered to you in a great reaping. You shall be exalted high upon a grand world of magic heralding the great death and rebirth of this great contaminated domain."

"Your Eminence," said Jaran as he entered. "Please excuse me, but do you intend to proceed soon?"

Alok said nothing, though he did sound a little irritated behind that mask of his.

"We've received word, that the Council may have already learned of the purification plan," he continued.

"We may need to root out any troublesome elements beforehand," said Briar as she entered.

Jaran looked at her. "I shall consider it."

"Leave me to my prayers," said Alok. "I require solitude."

The two of them did as he commanded.

* * *

They then joined up with the rest of the inner circle began to discuss their future plans.

"Okay, we all know how grandfather has a tendency of being hardheaded so I weighed you won't be too long before we have some company," said Menyla cheerfully.

"Silence," said Briar.

"Hey, you can't tell me what to do!" Menyla scolded.

"If the Magic Council has caught wind of the purification plan we're brewing up that would be mighty bad indeed," said Geir.

"Which way with the winds of fate below?" Xar wandered.

"As long as I can have a little fun, I'm all good," said Able.

"Our problem is not with the Council, but how word of our plan has reached their ears?" said Jaran looking at Ragnar suspiciously.

"What you're trying to say is that they have a spy in our ranks, right?" Ragnar smiled. "And you're trying to point the finger at me, aren't you?"

"Well, you did come to us from quote on quote 'greatest Guild on earth', lol," Menyla reminded him.

"We have done due diligence on you, Ragnar Keatson," said Jaran. "You have quite the interesting past, not only was your family killed by Deliora, a demon from the Books of Drago, our Dark Lord was also involved in the deaths of your master and her daughter."

"If you've truly been that suspicious of him why wait to bring it up now?" Briar asked.

"He has faithfully alongside us for half a year," Geir agreed.

"However, he still has no reason to revere Lord Drago," Jaran continued.

"Sounds to me that your due diligence was spotty, Dark Sword Jaran," said Ragnar folding his arms. "Master Ur's daughter is still alive for one thing."

Jaran then approached him. "So tell us what did draw you to our cause?"

"Layoff him," said Briar.

"It's cool Briar, I welcome the chance to explain myself," said Ragnar and pointed his finger directly at Jaran. "I joined you because I am after the _Book of Dragrach_. Is that a good enough reason for you?"

All of them looked at Ragnar, clearly, this had not been the reaction they had been expecting.

"And that is all I want, no matter what I have to do to get it or who I have to go through, it will be mine," Ragnar vowed.

'_Such darkness_,' said Briar.

Ragnar then calmed down and looked at them seriously. "Yeah, I used to be in the Guild. You all know that, but it's gone and I have found my true calling. Now listen closely so I don't have to repeat myself, the only thing I care about is killing Dragrach and I'm as sure as hell going to make that happen."

'_Revenge has cast a dark shadow has cast a dark shadow over his heart,_' said Briar.

"So if you can get me there, I'll come with you," said Ragnar as he walked off.

"Oh, there's no way no spy from the Magic Council can give off that kind of raw dark energy," said Menyla dreamily. "And he's super hot."

Xar merely nodded in agreement.

Jaran still didn't look entirely convinced. '_I wonder…_'

* * *

Meanwhile outside, Hiccup and the others had just reached_ Avatar's_ hideout. It was located in a dark dank swamp in an old Elven ruin a fitting place for a Dark Guild.

"This is the place, no doubt about it," said Hiccup.

"It's creepy, like an old temple swallowed by the forest," said Ruby.

"So what's the plan?" Toothless asked.

"We sneak in and find Ragnar and get out quickly," said Hiccup.

* * *

At the same time, a small force of the Magic Council were making their way towards Avatar and been led by none other than Eret.

"Captain, we're getting close the Whispering Woods. _Avatar's _HQ is somewhere in there."

"Understood," Eret nodded.

"But sir I have some unfortunate news… our spy has confirmed that—that Ragnar Keatson is in fact affiliated with the cult."

"Ragnar?" said Eret and he looked up at Skullcrusher, who was in his fighting form. "I guess we just have to arrest him along with all the other creeps. Isn't that what the Custody Enforcement Unit is supposed to do anyway?"


	6. Underground Clash

Hiccup, Ruby and Toothless were outside _Avatar's_ headquarters discussing how they were going to enter.

"Obviously charging in headfirst is not the wisest move," said Hiccup.

"Then it's a good thing, I know someone who can get us inside," Ruby smiled as she pulled out Virgo's key. "_Open! Gate of the Maiden: Virgo!_"

In within a few seconds appearing in a burst of golden light was Virgo.

"You summoned me, mistress?" she said respectfully to Ruby. She then turned and looked at Hiccup and Toothless. "It's a pleasure seeing you again, I hope you gentlemen are doing well."

"Time to get to work," said Ruby meant suddenly a golden light covered her body. "_Star Dress! Virgo Form!"_

When the golden light faded Ruby was standing there wearing armour similar to that of Virgo. Her hair had been braided in order to form a long ponytail and she had Virgo's symbol on her right shoulder.

Hiccup blinked. "Since when could she transform?"

"It's just like Astrid," said Toothless.

"That outfit allows you to use all my special abilities and increases her magical power," Virgo explained.

"Okay, Virgo, are you ready to rock?" Ruby asked.

"I live to serve, mistress. So let's go."

* * *

Within a few seconds, both Ruby and Virgo began tunnelling a tunnel right beneath _Avatar's_ HQ. It took them a few minutes until Virgo found herself in some sort of torture chamber.

"And like that, we're in," said Virgo.

"Looks like the basement to me," said Ruby.

Hiccup began looking around and sniffed around. "He's definitely been here."

"Huh?" Ruby frowned.

"I know his scent by heart and this place reeks of him."

"We can always trust in your nose," said Ruby.

"Suppose that means there's no reason for us to hide any more," said Toothless.

"Hey, do you want to tell me what you guys are doing inside our hideout?" said a voice. They all looked up and saw Able looking down at them. "I hope you came to play, because that's my favourite thing in the world."

"Sadly we're fighting?" Ruby blinked and then she recognised the doll he was holding the immediately recognised it as the same one that Muk from _Grimoire Heart_ used. "Wait, I know that doll."

"Mr Cursey," Toothless gulped.

"Oh man, it's all coming back to me now," said Ruby horrified. "It belonged that all from _Grimoire Heart_ that we fought on Cove Island."

"I seem to remember that he played with you quite a bit," said Toothless.

"Yeah, and it wasn't fun for me," said Ruby mortified.

"So, you already had a chance to play with Mr Cursey, huh?" said Able as he jumped down. "He's one of the best presents I ever got from one of the heavyweights of _Grimoire Heart_. This little guy is magic power is so awesome it's scary."

"Just looking at that thing makes my skin crawl," said Ruby as she hugged herself.

"Be careful, mistress. He small, but he's an extremely strong Viking," Virgo warned.

Hiccup merely walked up to him calmly and then slammed a burning hand right down on top of him, knocking him out cold instantly. Both Ruby and Virgo were completely stunned, he had just taken out one of the heavyweights of _Avatar _in a manner of seconds.

"Sorry, kid, but I'm only after Ragnar here," said Hiccup as the flames around his hand dispelled.

"Able!" a voice yelled and then running down the stairs was Geir.

He stopped when he saw Able flat on the ground and immediately looked upset. He then turned towards Hiccup and Ruby and glared at them fiercely.

"You foolish intruders have my blood boiling over with rage!" he yelled angrily. "You won't leave here, because in this room I keep all my instruments of cruelty."

"Is he serious?" Ruby blinked.

"Prepare to experience brutal torture, the likes of which you've never seen," he said as certain torture instruments were lifted into the air and sent towards them.

He focused on sending them towards Hiccup, who easily dodged each and every single one of them.

"_Triangle Dummy Dragon!_" Geir yelled sending towards a wooden dragon with a triangle prism base at Hiccup.

Hiccup merely stopped it with his good leg. "Calling this thing a 'dragon' is an insult."

"Well, if that's not your cup of tea," said Geir as he moved his fingers and then suddenly appearing behind Hiccup wasn't iron maiden. "Try the iron maiden."

"Hiccup!" Ruby panicked.

The iron maiden began to close around Hiccup, though he didn't look too concerned. "This looks like something that Eret would be into."

It then closed around him, trapping him inside.

"Now sleep tight," said Geir.

"Oh no!" Toothless yelled.

"That's brutal," said Ruby placing her hands over her mouth.

"The punishment is completed," said Geir humbly.

However, what appeared to be a tear poured out of one of the maiden's eyes. Then to his amazement, Geir saw that its face was beginning to melt and pretty soon the rest of it was as well.

"The iron maiden is melting? How?" he cried.

Hiccup then broke free totally liquefying the iron maiden and then punched Geir hard in the face, sending him crashing into the wall.

"That's two down," said Hiccup.

Xar then appeared out of nowhere jumping directly behind Hiccup. "You're all mine now!"

However, before you could launch any kind of attack, Hiccup spun around and struck him with a blazing kick.

"And that three," said Hiccup sending Xar flying across the room.

If Ruby hadn't seen it with her own eyes she would not have believed it. Hiccup had been able to take down three of the most powerful Vikings _Avatar _in mere seconds.

"He's so strong," said Virgo.

"That's Hiccup for you," said Toothless.

"He never lets us down," said Ruby.

Geir was barely conscious and he could scarcely believe what he was seeing. "No, what a bitter end. I have a hard time swallowing all of this, we are the top Vikings of _Avatar_."

"It obvious you were into deep, Geir," said a familiar voice.

Hiccup turned and watched as Ragnar watered down the stairs with his hands in his pockets. Ruby was absolutely speechless as she could see the black markings covering the right side of Ragnar's body.

"Leave him to me," said Ragnar.

"It's been a while," said Hiccup turning towards him.

* * *

As this was all going on, Merrill was still doing everything she could to treat Heather though it was strongly indicated that only Ragnar's return will be able to heal.

Heather kept on muttering in her sleep. "Ragnar… please come back…"

"It's going to be okay," said Merrill softly. "I just need to dry you off a little."

Merrill removed her clothes in order to hang them to dry.

"Tell me, Merrill," said Stormfly.

"What is it?" Merrill asked.

"You think the others have tracked Ragnar down yet?"

"Yeah, I imagine that they have by now. Hiccup's is the best tracker in the world, if anyone can find Ragnar it him."

"If there's anyone that can bring Ragnar back to his senses it's Hiccup," Stormfly agreed.

"Just goes to show you just how strong their friendship is," said Merrill as she grabbed a towel and began to dry Heather's wet skin. "I mean you who in their wildest dreams would have believed that a fire and ice Viking would be the best of friends."

Stormfly laughed. "You got a point there."

* * *

Meanwhile at _Avatar_, Hiccup and Ragnar were fighting instead of talking. They kept on striking one another trying to overpower the other, but it looked as if they were evenly matched.

"Will you guys carried out already!" Ruby yelled.

"I can't believe that you would do something as foolish as to attack this place," said Ragnar looking at Hiccup.

He then swung an ice-covered fist, but Hiccup quickly blocked it with his left forearm.

"Says the guy who joined up with a Dark Guild," said Hiccup as he swung blazing fist.

"What I do with my life is none of your concern!"

"That's where you're wrong!" Hiccup then performed a blazing spin kick. "Heather is waiting for you. As a matter of fact, we all are." He then swung in with a blazing right hook which Ragnar dodged, he then created an ice shield to block another one of Hiccup's attacks. "We're going to get _Dragon Tail_ back together! And we can't do that without you."

Ragnar then punched him across the face much to everyone's shock. "_Dragon Tail_ is gone!"

He then created a massive ice wall in front of him, but it melted away by Hiccup's flames.

"No it's not," he said looking defiantly at Ragnar. "All the memories we shared, and the friendships we've made. They haven't gone anywhere, _Dragon Tail_ is still here…" He then placed a hand over his heart. "It lives on within our hearts, always has and always will."

"If that works for you, but to me, it seems as if that should be enough," said Ragnar. "Leave me out of it. Let me follow my own path now on."

"Ragnar," said Toothless softly.

"_Dragon Tail_ within my past and that's where it's going to stay," he continued. "We used to be friends, but everything has changed. I can't pretend that it hasn't."

Ruby then marched up towards him and then suddenly slapped him across the face. "Nobody is pretending," she said. "We're your friends, Ragnar and we always will be. Whatever it is you're going through, we're here to help." Tears then began to form in her eyes. "Hearing you say all this, it's breaking my heart. After all, we've been through…"

Then suddenly her eyes widened and her hand automatically grassed around her stomach. "I don't feel so good."

"What's happening?" Hiccup stared.

Ruby was having the mother of all stomachaches. "All of a sudden my stomach feels really bad, I can't—"

"It must be you, Menyal," said Ragnar and indeed standing behind him was Menyal.

"Oh, am I interrupting something Ragnar?" she asked cheerfully. "Looks like you're catching up with some old friends. Probably that guilds that wouldn't bail you up, aren't they?"

"No, Mistress!" Vigo panicked.

"What the hell are you doing to Ruby!" Hiccup demanded.

Suddenly appearing out of nowhere were changed at that themselves around Hiccup and Virgo.

"Simmer down!" Geir roared as he rose to his feet holding the chains in his hands.

"I think these chains are made from steal stone," said Virgo.

"I'm coming!" Toothless yelled as he transformed into his fighting form.

However, he suddenly found himself been smacked around the room and it turned out that Geir had been the only one they were covered. Able was now on his feet and somehow he swiped one of Toothless' hairs and was controlling him with his voodoo doll.

"Mr Cursey loves to play," he smiled.

"When did you grab one of my hairs?" Toothless groaned.

"We were having a lot of difficulty," said Geir.

"Now I wouldn't even bother trying to fight away the pain if I were you," Menyal advice she knelt down to Ruby. "Because your weak, I'm so totally stronger than you. And my Blood Magic power is the bomb."

"You leave alone!" Hiccup roared.

Hiccup rose to his feet and rushed over towards Hiccup pulling against the chain that Geir was holding.

"These chains are blocking his magic power," he said struggling to hold Hiccup. "How strong is he?"

Jaran appeared and drew a sword and had it hover over Ruby's neck. "Stop right there…"

Hiccup stopped immediately.

Ruby was still in the incredible amount of pain. "It hurts so much."

"Mistress!" Virgo cried.

Toothless try to get up, but Able used his voodoo doll in order to pin him to the ground.

"This is what happens when you don't mind your own business, Hiccup," said Ragnar.

"Clearly you're not yourself, obviously there some sort of demon taking over you," said Hiccup.

"No, I'm in control of myself," he said as he removed his jacket and he revealed that instead of having the _Dragon Tail_ emblem on his chest he now had the one belonging to _Avatar_. "The _Dragon Tail _emblem is gone, I made the choice to get rid of it. So I can find my own answer."

"I can't believe you would do that, he raised his guild mark," said Toothless.

Hiccup's expression was difficult to read. "You'll regret that."

* * *

Meanwhile, Eret and his forces had made camp just outside the forest.

Skullcrusher looked up. "I can hear somebody approaching the camp."

"Yeah, I hear them too," Eret nodded. "I know that scent."

Soon entering the camp was Fishlegs, who had been on a secret mission for the Council.

"I'm back," he said.

"Thank goodness."

"Glad you made it. Job well done, infiltrating the cult must have been tough."

"I bet that bulky body of yours came in handy."

"Just wish I could have done it more quickly," he said smiling awkwardly. "I do have to hard of a time sneaking in amongst all the real cultists. But sneaking out that was a little bit more the challenge."

He then turned and looked at Eret. "So did you guys turn up any more information on Ragnar?"

"Yeah," he said.

That simple response pretty much-confirmed everything Fishlegs feared. "I wonder what happened to him. It's unsettling, like his heart was consumed by darkness."

"Doesn't really matter, our only mission here is to stop the purification plan," said Eret bluntly.

"What do you mean it doesn't matter?" said Skullcrusher. "Come on, Ragnar was our friend."

"Well, he's not any more. And if they can somehow pull off what they're trying to do, a lot of innocent people are going to die. Anyone that would be willingly playing a role in that kind of evil plan is no friend of mine."

"Do you think you could do it? Strike down an old guildmate?"

"The way I see it, he's our enemy now. We have to stop that plan no matter what."

Fishlegs nodded albeit reluctantly, he did like the idea of fighting an old friend but Eret was right.

* * *

Toothless had finally regained consciousness, though the situation hadn't improved. He noticed that they were now in one of the cells in the torture chamber, he was wearing a seal stone shackle and Hiccup and Ruby when the same situation.

"You okay, Toothless?" Ruby asked.

Toothless nodded. "I'm all right, but how's your stomach?"

"It's good."

"Where's Virgo?" Toothless asked notion of the Celestial Spirit was missing.

"I think the seal stone chains forced her gate closed," said Ruby holding out her chains.

"Clearly Ragnar is a much deeper trouble than I originally thought," said Hiccup.

"Especially if he's no longer wearing the _Dragon Tail_ emblem," Toothless agreed.

"I'm starting to believe Hiccup's theory," said Ruby looking two of them. "Something has clearly taken over or he's been manipulated."

"Well, he did have to fight his mother's corpse a year ago, that kind of thing would mess with your head," said Toothless.

All of them just sat there in silence as they contemplated.

Then they started to hear footsteps making their way down the stairs.

"Hear that?" said Ruby.

They turned and saw approaching them was Geir and he looked at them in utter silence.

"Where's Ragnar?" Hiccup asked.

"Ragnar and the other mighty ones had to leave in order to commence with the plan we've been brewing up," he said.

"And what plan would that be?"

"Our purification plan for the unclean masses. Our exalted lead asked that I stay behind to snuff out who sent you here… under the strain of brutal torture."

"What's this purification plan?" Toothless asked.

"The purification of souls. Only one thing will beckon the return of our dark lord Drago, the deaths of countless innocents."

"There's no way Ragnar would be involved in some evil plan like that?" Ruby spat.

Suddenly the chains around Ruby's wrists lifted up into the air carrying her along with them.

"He can control his torture stuff without touching it?" said Toothless.

"You had better let her go!" Hiccup warned.

"Shut up, you should realise that I have the power here," he said as he moved his fingers.

Suddenly the seal stone manacles sent both Hiccup and Toothless flying pinning them to the wall. He then opened the cell door and stepped inside.

"Time to get started," he said as he approached Ruby. "And I will show no pity!"

"No, Ruby!" Hiccup yelled.

"I can't get it off," said Toothless trying to escape from his seal stone manacle.

"Magic does not work on seal stone, that's the point," he said as he removed a sheet from a torture table revealing different kinds of torture devices.

Ruby looked at them and was utterly terrified.

"I can use a wipe… or candle… or water… or rope… how about some foot licking torture?" said Geir. "So which do you prefer?"

"It all sounds so perverted," Ruby murmured.

"I would go with a foot looking," Hiccup suggested.

"It feels as if you fail to comprehend the barbarity of this particular method of torture," said Geir as he held out a bottle of salt water.

"Wait, what is saltwater have to do with anything?" Ruby frowned.

"I'll tell you, first I slather your feet with salt water, then I bring in a goat. The goat licks your feet to get the salt, the first a goat's tongue will get scratchy and scratchy peeling off your skin and eventually the flesh beneath it. The beast never satisfied will keep on looking for eternity."

"Okay, that's totally messed up," said Hiccup.

"I don't know who gets the worst deal Ruby or the goat?" said Toothless.

Geir then brought in a goat and Ruby immediately began to panic. Geir then began to remove her stockings, he then gagged her and tied her feet to a bench pointing it directly at the goat.

Geir then approached Hiccup. "Now you had better get wheeled chatty, kid. Or she's going to be walking on stumps."

"I already told you everything that I know!" Hiccup yelled. "So I'm only gonna say this one more time, the only reason we came to this creepy dump was to get our friend Ragnar."

"I cannot believe such falsities," said Geir. "Ragnar is one of our most procedures members."

"He is our friend! No matter what the hell he might be saying now we'll never stop believing in him!"

"Hold your tongue!" Geir roared flicking his fingers.

The moment he did so the goat, which had been moments away of starting to lick Ruby's feet was pulled away. However, Ruby's didn't have time to be relieved as her legs began to spread wide and she was utterly terrified about what was about to happen.

"Ruby, no!" Hiccup yelled as he tried to free himself with all his strength.

"What are you doing to her now!" Toothless demanded.

A large accident appeared out of nowhere. Geir grabbed it and turned to face Ruby indicating that he was about to cut her in.

"This situation calls for more severity! Cutting having half is guaranteed to make you talk!"

"I won't let you!" Hiccup yelled trying to break free from his bonds to no avail.

"You might have faith and Ragnar, but he won't be coming to save her!" Geir roared as he swung his axe down towards Ruby.

Ruby closed her eyes waiting for the end, but then when he was inches away from striking her he was immediately frozen in place. All of them knew that there was only one person capable of performing that kind of magic and sure enough they saw Ragnar standing at the cell door.

"Ragnar," said Ruby through her gag.

The cold steam that filled the Selden immediately surrounded their seal stone manacles and then they shattered.

Ragnar sighed. "Never in 1000 years would I have predicted that you would come here." He then pulled out some kind of device and began to access it. He then placed it against his ear. "Listen up, it's Code Blue. I just hit a snag here."

Hiccup and the others just stared at him blankly, but whoever Ragnar was talking to the couldn't hear.

"No, no it's not that kind," said Ragnar and then he nodded as the strange black markings on his body faded away. "Heck if I know, you should probably ask him yourself. Yeah, he's right here."

"All that stuff on him just faded away," said Toothless.

Ragnar then tossed Hiccup the strange device. "Hold it up to your ear."

"And what is it supposed to do?" Hiccup asked as he did what he was told.

"Hiccup," said Astrid's voice. "This is you right?"

Hiccup's eyes widened and he turned to look at Ragnar who merely nodded, confirming that it was indeed Astrid.

"Congratulations, you just blew Ragnar's covert operation," said Astrid with a small smile.


	7. The Purification Plan

Hiccup was still talking to Astrid with the device that Ragnar had given him.

"You mean to tell me Ragnar was a spy?" said Hiccup.

"What you really believe that I would join some creepy Drago cult?" said Ragnar raising an eyebrow. "Look we can explain everything our moving, but we need to go now."

* * *

With that, they all took mounds and began to ride out. While they were riding Astrid and Ragnar began to explain what was going on.

"A few months ago Jellal asked me to do a favour for _Crime Sorcière_, I was to investigate _Avatar_," Astrid explained. "To discover the connection to Drago. The trail grew cold, but I just happen to reconnect with Ragnar. It ended up being a lucky break."

"How are we still hearing her?" Toothless asked.

"We've got a portable Communication Lacrima," said Ragnar. "Anyway after our last fight, this pattern broke out all over me so I went to Gothi deceives you could help. As you saw I can now able to make it appear and disappear whenever I want."

"So after we discussed our current situations, it was obvious that we needed to come up with a plan to work together," said Astrid.

"It was fate. Of course, I would do anything for Astrid, not only that but I also want to get my hands on _Book of Dragrach_, my mother's last wish was for me to destroy it."

"I get that, but why did you tell Heather anything?" Hiccup asked. "She's literally worried sick."

"I know, it's because I asked him to keep it a secret," said Astrid. "A covert mission such as this needs to be kept confidential. The more people that are made aware of it the more likely it is to fail and also mere knowledge of the plan could put someone in danger."

"So you In the dark for her protection, huh?" said Toothless.

"I hope ever sees it that way," said Hiccup.

"I feel bad for what Heather had to go through and unfortunately for all of us the mission lasted much longer than I anticipated," Astrid admitted. "The situation has changed dramatically, it started out as a routine investigation but then we learned of their diabolical Purification Plan."

"_Avatar_ is going to try and wipe out an entire city because they think that it'll summon Drago," Ragnar explained. "They actually believe the sight of concentrated death like that will attract their Dark Lord. It's up to us to stop that from happening no matter what it takes."

"I don't understand why you didn't write them out at the very beginning," said Hiccup. "Something like that should be easy for you and Astrid."

"Normally yes, but there was a slight complication," said Ragnar. "After the little digging, we found out that _Avatar_ is a way bigger organisation than we thought. I was able to infiltrate up to some degree, but only inside a single branch. Each one is kept separate and has limited contact with the main headquarters."

"That left no room for error," said Astrid. "We still can let their plan come to fruition, our only hope to stop it from happening is to wait until today."

"That's right, the day that all the branches will be gathered in one place. Before they kill anyone, we'll destroy them." He then turned and looked back at Ruby. "Sorry about all the stuff I said earlier Ruby, but I knew that they were watching me and I can risk blowing my cover right then."

"It's fine, I guess I should apologise for slapping you," said Ruby awkwardly.

"To be honest the maid outfit made it feel a lot better."

Ruby's face blushed. "I don't think I needed to know that part."

"You guys are my friends for life and nothing is ever going to change that."

"I feel the same way."

"With us all working together stopping their plan will be easy," said Hiccup.

"Right," Ruby nodded.

"Let's take those jerks down," said Toothless.

"You all right with it Astrid?" Ragnar asked.

"I never intended to drag any of you into the fight," said Astrid.

"We've been in tougher fights than this and Team Asgard is going to show everyone the _Dragon Tail_ is back in town," said Hiccup.

* * *

It took some time for _Avatar_ to gather their forces around the small city, there were thousands of them and leading them was Alok.

"Ragnar and Geir on here with us," said Jaran. "Why is that?"

"They're dealing with the prisoners," Briar reminded him.

"That makes sense for Geir, but what about Ragnar? It's fishy."

"Calm down, because at this point none of it matters. Look do you see what's happening here? Every member of every single secret branching in Septem has gathered together for the Purification Plan so even if the iceman or the Council tries to stop as they would have a snowballs chance against all of our true believers."

"Yes, very good point."

"This is going to be so much fun, I'm ready to purify," said Also.

Xar merely nodded.

"I'm really going to meet Drago," said Menyla with a dreamy look.

Alok then raised his staff. "Now we shall execute our Purification Plan! Harfag will be sacrificed!"

All of them immediately applauded.

"This city is a trove of innocence of 30,000 lives a buzz of excitement. Oblivious the terror that awaits them. The purity of the souls we harvest today will prove to be irresistible for our Dar Lord Drago. He will join our feast!"

"Yeah!" the members of _Avatar_ cheered.

"We offer this bounty of 30,000 lives so that he may cleanse the world and remake it within his image!" Alok then raised his staff high. "Let us purify every soul in this city! Charge!"

With that, the members of _Avatar_ immediately charge towards the city.

As they got close to the city they saw Hiccup and the others had already arrived to guard the city gates.

"Do they really think they can stand in our way?"

"They will die first in the name of our Dark Lord Drago!"

"We will purify every last one!"

However, Hiccup then unleashed a massive burst of flames that sent them flying backwards. Alok and the other core members of _Avatar_ just stared in bewilderment.

"There's no way we're going to let you get past us," said Hiccup he then turned his eyes to Ragnar. "So did you get strong over this past year too?"

"Just watch me, old friend," Ragnar smiled.

"Check this out guys," said Ruby as she pulled out Taurus' key. "_Open! Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!_"

The ground erupted and Taurus emerged. "I'm ready to fight."

"Plus, _Star Dress_!" Ruby yelled as a golden light began to cover her.

Seconds later she was now wearing a bra and sleeves with a cow pattern and pants that leave her right leg entirely revealed. She was also wearing a pair of gloves and boots as well as a belt, which had the Taurus's zodiac sign engraved on it, and bag around their waist. Her hair was now in two buns, one at each side of their head abut also leaving some hair hanging. Additionally, is located on the user's belt buckle.

"In cowgirl style," she said as she flexed her whip.

"Let's round them up," said Taurus.

Jaran was furious when he saw Ragnar. "Keatson! I knew it!"

"These infidels will not hinder our plan for purification! Let us dispose of them!" Briar announced.

A member of _Avatar_ then approached Jaran. "I'm sorry, sir. But the enemy is attacking from the rear as well, we're losing soldiers as we speak."

"Say what?" said Jaran turning towards him. "The Council's army is already here?"

"Uh, not exactly, sir. It's just one person."

That one person was actually Astrid riding on horseback and she was cutting through the rear.

"We can't let a single one of these fanatics into the city," said Hiccup.

"With us on the job, that's not going to happen," said Ragnar.

"This really brings back some memories, huh?" said Ruby.

"You can say that again," said Toothless, who was in his fighting form.

"You want purification? We'll start with you," said Astrid.

"Let's do this," said Hiccup as he drew his sword.

"Bring it," said Ragnar as he placed his hands together.

_Avatar_ continued to charge in towards them, but Hiccup swung _Inferno_ unleashing a massive wave of flames which blew them away. Ragnar on the other hand immediately froze any members of _Avatar_ that got close with a powerful burst of ice.

"Those two have certainly gotten stronger," said Taurus.

"Let's show them what we got," said Ruby she then began swinging her with around. "_Earth Wave!_"

When she cracked her with against the ground it created a powerful earthquake and struck the members of _Avatar_. Taurus then drew his battleaxe and began to engage them before they had a chance to recover.

Ruby then grabbed a member of _Avatar_ with her whip.

"Now my brothers, take her down!" he yelled.

Several members of _Avatar_ then immediately charged at Ruby.

"Ruby!" Ragnar panicked.

"You don't have to worry about little old me because in this outfit I can deal with a lot of bull!" she yelled as she swung her whip at the members of _Avatar_ knocking them down like dominoes.

Ruby merely smiled, but a member of _Avatar_ who managed to escape her onslaught had jumped into the air and raised his sword. Ragnar quickly turned around and immediately froze in place before he had a chance to get anywhere near her.

Ragnar then snapped his fingers creating a massive column of ice to erupt around the members of _Avatar_. Hiccup then started to run it and then dived down towards the ground and then slammed a blazing fist right into the ground dispelling more members of _Avatar_ and creating a crater. He then immediately unleashed his breath attack at them before they had a chance to get back up. Toothless was flying around punching and kicking as many members of members _Avatar_ as possible.

"WTF… their animals… their super scary creatures like monsters" said Menyla.

"No offence, but you need to do some serious work on your vocabulary," said Briar. "I suppose this means we'll have to purify them ourselves."

"Allow me to handle the enemy attacking from the rear," said Jaran. "The traitor and his friends are all yours."

"Yes, that sounds like a perfect plan to me," said Briar as she and Menyla headed towards the battle. "It's time that the sewer rats learn the true hollows of black magic."

"This lone fight is fearsome, a worthy opponent," said Jaran and then he drew his sword. "However, this dark saw that I wield was forged in forbidden magic and with this blade, I shall end them."

* * *

Astrid was still making her way through _Avatar_ towards the centre and nothing seemed to be stopping her.

"All right, brothers, give her a taste of our magic power!"

The members of _Avatar_ then began firing magic bullet that Astrid, but she merely sliced through them with her battleaxe and kept on advancing. She then jumped off a horse and somersaulted in the air.

"_Requip!_" she yelled.

She then landed on the ground she was wearing a beautiful gown, with a hem sprouting from it, being tied with a belt of some sort. The upper part of the dress includes a shoulderless sleeves, while the foot wearings are a pair of knee-high heel boots. She also had a series of swords hovering behind her as if they were like a pair of wings.

"_Shadow Wing Armour!_" she yelled. "Soaring blades!"

The sword attached to her back then immediately shot up into the air and began slamming into the members of _Avatar_.

"What's happening?"

"Her sword can fly! It's like they have a mind of their own!"

In no time at all Astrid had taken down a good majority of _Avatar_ with that single move. Once that was done the blades flew back to her and attached themselves back onto her back.

"Do you still intend to fight me?" Astrid asked.

None of the members of _Avatar_ had the courage to stand against her. However, Astrid immediately sensed something and used one of her swords to block an attack from Jaran.

"Both beautiful and deadly," he said.

Astrid then watched as the sword she used to block shattered and the members of _Avatar_ felt new hope.

"Yeah, Lord Jaran is here."

"No Viking stand a chance against the Dark Sword."

"You will not disrupt our sacred plan!" Jaran yelled charging at her.

Astrid quickly used four of her sword as a shield to block his attack, but they disintegrated and shattered just like a previous blade. Jaran swung his sword again forcing Astrid used to more her swords, but they shattered just as easily. She then somersaulted out of the way to a safe distance.

"My Dark Sword's magic corrodes everything that it strikes, be it steel or flesh," said Jaran.

Astrid landed back on the ground and clutched her one remaining sword. "You must be very proud."

The two of them just stood there looking at one another waiting for the other to make the first move. However, Astrid in you need to move a muscle as suddenly Jaran was struck by what appeared to be an invisible sword.

"But my sword cuts without striking," Astrid smiled.

The members of _Avatar _watched in horror as Jaran collapsed to the ground unconscious. They all quivered as Astrid replaced her armour with her normal one and was wielding her favourite battleaxe.

"Summon all your bravery," she said facing them.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the front lines Ragnar was still continuing to freeze members of _Avatar_ with a simple wave of his hand.

"Ragnar!" Briar roared as she charged towards him.

"Briar," said Ragnar.

"How dare you betray us like this! You-you played us for fools!" She then jumped into the air and spun around. "All the time you spent with us was a lie wasn't it?"

She then slammed her hand into the ground unleashing a blast of magic towards him, but Ragnar merely sidestepped out of the way.

"Of course it was, believe it or not, are not the kind of guy who would associate with a bunch of murderous fanatics like you," he said looking at her.

"It's purification, not murder!" Briar snapped. "And wanted has been completed, Drago will be among us again!"

She then unleashed another wave of dark magic towards him, but Ragnar once again sidestepped out of the way.

"Tell me, your brave words about the _Book of Dragrach_ were they just lies as well?" she yelled attacking once more.

"Hate to disappoint you, but that stuff was mostly true," he said as he somersaulted out of the way. "Someday I will destroy Dragrach and when I do, it's going to be on my terms. In a way that makes my mother proud."

* * *

Ruby was still defending the gates with Toothless and Taurus.

"How are you keeping up?" Taurus asked as he swatted members of _Avatar_ away with his battleaxe.

"I'm doing just fine," said Toothless as he kept on punching members of _Avatar _right and left. "They literally walk into my punches."

Suddenly the two of them felt a massive pain in their stomachs.

"I don't feel so good," said Toothless.

"Same here," said Taurus.

"What's the matter?" Ruby asked looking back at them. "You guys sound as if you're about to throw up?"

"My stomach feels if it's going to spew," said Taurus.

"Believe me I'm having a hard time keeping my lunch in," said Toothless.

A few moments later Ruby then felt a massive stomachache and she immediately realised what was going on. "Oh man, not this again."

Walking towards them was none other than Menyal, who was the cause of their stomachaches.

"You remember my Virus Spell don't you?" she said cheerfully. "It's black magic that can destroy your frail little body. This particular one that I'm using goes straight for the gut. Yep, you better run and find a hiding spot as is going to be an awful mess."

"Your magic is nasty," Ruby groaned.

All three of them were now on their knees clutching their stomachs and they were utterly helpless.

"OMG, Ragnar's old friends are pathetic. I totally don't get how _Dragon Tail_ was ever like famous or stuff. You guys are so weak that it actually kind of hilarious."

Ruby fought through the pain and started to get back onto her feet. "No! You're wrong! I'm fine, I can handle this."

"You should probably know that my Virus Magic can target any part of your body I feel like messing with," Menyal pointed out. "Like if I wanted to I can scramble your brains like an egg."

Ruby can see how they could get themselves out of this mess, but when she fought everything was hopeless suddenly the pain disappeared. She won the only one that was feeling all right now as both Toothless and Taurus were now recovering.

"Hold on, my stomach just stop hurting all of a sudden," Ruby blinked.

"I feel okay too," said Toothless.

"The pain has utterly disappeared," said Taurus.

Menyal looks confused not sure what had just happened.

"I got here just in time," said a voice. "Status element is nullified and immunity enchantment is now activated." They all turned and saw Merrill standing there with Stormfly in her human form. "Whatever spells you have making people sick are not going to work against my Sea Magic."

"Merrill? It's you?" Ruby stared.

"There's an army of robe-wearing goons," said Stormfly.

"You came with her? How did you know we'd be here?" Toothless asked.

Stormfly was about to answer, but then she noticed something. "Ruby behind you!"

Menyal was running towards Ruby in a rage.

"It's payback time," said Ruby clenching her fist. "Let's see how you like a tummy ache?"

She then slammed a powerful fist right into Menyal stomach, it was so powerful that she looked as if she was about to throw up. She took several steps back clutching her stomach and doing her utmost best trying to stay conscious.

"Lame… I'm so sorry… grandfather," she said before she collapsed.

"What an amazing move, Ruby," said Stormfly.

"I think the most amazing part about all of that was your timing, Merrill," said Stormfly rubbing the back of her head.

"Yeah, how come you two showed up here anyway?" Toothless asked.

Merrill looked at them awkwardly."Actually…"

* * *

Briar was still attacking Ragnar, but he kept on avoiding each and every one of her attacks.

"If there's one thing I can't stand it's a rat," she snarled as she unleashed a powerful kick to unleash a wave of magic. "Hear me?"

Ragnar merely stepped out of the way and then plastics hands together. He then fired a burst of ice directly at Briar, but she literally split herself in two.

"There's your Split Image Magic, I was waiting for that trick," said Ragnar.

Briar then split herself once more so now that there was a total of four them and each one had a different personality.

"I am Angry Briar!"

"And I am Smiling Briar."

"I am Sorrowful Briar."

"And I'm simply Loving Briar."

"I have never been so furious in all my life!" Angry Briar roared.

"I find it so funny," said Smiling Briar. "If you think you can beat us with such weak power you must be joking."

"It makes me sad," said Sorrowful Briar as tears poured down her face. "Your cold you left me with no other choice but to kill you."

"Too bad," said Loving Briar. "You know Ragnar I actually let myself fall tenancy bit in love with you."

Ragnar just blinked. "Say what?"

"Try to make a move on my man, are we?" said a voice behind Ragnar.

Ragnar felt a massive chill going down his spine as he slowly turned and found Heather standing behind him.

"What the heck are you doing all the way out here?" he said.

Heather then immediately shot past him and struck Loving Briar with a burst of water. "I'm giving this floozy the water clod she deserves!"

She took her down almost instantly.

"You'd wish that you never harmed Loving Briar!" Angry Briar yelled.

Smiling Briar merely laughed.

Sorrowful Briar just burst into more tears. "So cruel, it's breaking my heart."

Ragnar had enough of this split personality. "You're all pissing me off!" He places hands together and instantly froze them in blocks of ice. "I think you need a chill out."

The members of _Avatar_ were completely horrified at the scene.

"No way."

"I can't believe that Ice Viking took out briar like it was nothing."

A few seconds later all them were immediately frozen in blocks of ice.

"You have a lot of explaining to do," said Heather marching up to Ragnar narrowing her eyes. "You're fortunate that I had this intuition that you are in serious trouble. So me, Merrill and Stormfly rushed over here as quickly as we could."

"I will call this trouble, but how did you know where I was?" Ragnar frowned.

"Merrill managed to track you down," she said.

Ragnar looked at her awkwardly. "Look I'm sorry, I promise that I'll explain everything later but now—"

"I know," Heather nodded.

"We have to deal with these losers," said Ragnar as the two of them took up fighting stances.

"I'm with you."

Ruby smiled. "Looks like everyone's back to her old self again."

"All thanks to Merrill that is," said Stormfly.

"Oh stop," said Merrill looking embarrassed.

"Sorry to interrupt you ladies, but there's a stampede of bad guys coming our way," Tauras reminded them.

"Then let's get moving," said Ruby.

"Let's go," said Merrill jumping into the air.

Almost instantly Merrill's hair changed to see green and then she created a massive tornado of water.

"_Sea Dragon's Hurricane!_" she yelled.

Ruby stared at her. "Is that _Dragon Force_?"

"We did a little training of our own," said Stormfly as she battled against members of _Avatar_.

_Avatar_ continued to charge in, but no matter what they did they were completely overwhelmed by _Dragon Tail_ they were lucky to get tens steps towards them.

* * *

Alok was still on the hill overlooking the battlefield with some members of _Avatar_, who were increasingly horrified by the display of power of _Dragon Tail_.

"The rear forces have been completely eradicated, your Eminence. And the Vanguard cannot advance any farther."

"These foes… the magic they use… it's just too strong. We'll never defeat them."

Suddenly there was a huge explosion right in front of them.

"The enemy has come to finish us off!"

Alok was the only one not panicking, but he watched as the smoke dispelled and standing there was Hiccup sword in hand walking towards them.

"This can't be real! We have over 2000 fighters on our side!"

"Yeah, that's true and there's only a handful of them!"

"It doesn't matter how many you've got, the odds are against you," said Hiccup. "Because the likes of you will never defeat _Dragon Tail_ Vikings."

Alok growled softly. "This is all within the realm of expectations. And when Yami begins to trample the ground beneath us the purification will begin."

"Not if I have anything to say about it," said Hiccup.


	8. Yami

The members of _Avatar_ were utterly terrified because, as hard as it was to believe, Hiccup had managed to fight his way through their army towards their leadership.

"Your Eminence, forgive me, but we mainly need to postpone the Purification Plan sacrifices. We're about to lose every single one of our branches."

"He's right, so you should give up now," Hiccup suggested.

"The optimistic ignorance of youth," Alok laughed and he pointed his staff towards him. "I myself remember those days, but that optimism died with age… worn down by one's journey through the sorrows of life. That voyage always ends in suffering!"

He then fired a magic bullet at Hiccup, but he merely knocked away with his hand and then ran towards him much to the members of _Avatar's_ shock.

"He deflected it?"

"It appears that you are highly skilled Viking, but will you be able to deflect this?" said Alok as he channelled magic to his staff and fired yet another magic bullet.

Hiccup deflected that one as well and kept on advancing.

"Impressive," said Alok as he began to spin his staff in front of him. "Alas…" A magic seal than appeared in front of him and then he pointed his staff to the ground.

Suddenly erupting from the ground were barriers which blocked Hiccup's path. He then fired a barrage of magic bullets which seem to be able to faze through the barrier no problem.

"Why am I not surprised that your attacks can go right through?" said Hiccup as he began dodging the attacks. "But if you think that's going to stop me you're dead wrong."

He then charged at the barrier and slammed his shoulder against it, putting all his strength into it.

"He thinks he can just push his way through?"

"Dream on, kid."

"There's no Viking alive who can break through Master's Alok's magic walls."

However, the cockiness was short-lived as they watched as the barrier began to crack against Hiccup's strength. It shattered and Hiccup continues his charge towards Alok, who himself was surprised. He then placed his staff into the ground creating a series of barriers in front of him.

"Nice try, but those walls aren't going to stop me!" Hiccup yelled as he smashed through every single one.

"Impossible," said Alok.

Hiccup then jumped into the air and flames covered his fist. "_Fire Dragon's Blazing Claw!_"

He then slammed his hand right down on top of Alok's head slamming him into the ground and created a small explosion that sent the other members of _Avatar_ flying. Everyone saw this and stopped fighting, realising that the leader of _Avatar_ had just been taken down.

"Now with their leader down, their plan is over," said Hiccup. Alok merely laughed. "Did I miss the joke?"

"You'll still suffer defeat."

"What?"

He turned his head towards Hiccup, revealing that the blow had destroyed his mask, and to Hiccup's shock the flesh on his face had been burned away.

"I burned away the flesh on my own face for this day," he said. "It was worth every last morsel of pain, if it were possible I would do it all again."

"What are you talking about?"

Alok then raised his arms into the air. "Oh, terrifying giant of ice, Yami. Remember our covenant, I made the requisite sacrifice, now unleash your fury. Yami… I summon thy."

Suddenly a beam of light shot up into the air and then the entire sky went dark. Everyone stopped what they were doing as a vortex appeared within the sky.

"Not good," said Ruby.

"I don't like the looks of this," said Toothless.

"What's going on?" said Ragnar.

"I sense a vortex of magic power forming," said Heather.

"Can you feel it?" Stormfly asked looking at Merrill.

"I think everyone can feel it," she said.

Menyal looked up towards the sky joyously. "Grandfather spell is starting to work. Everyone is going to die and I'm totally psyched."

She was in the only one as the members of _Avatar_ were feeling exactly the same way, as strange as it would seem.

"It happening!"

"The sacrifice has started and soon we will meet our Dark Lord Drago."

Astrid was the only one that was not staring into space and she immediately cut down members of _Avatar_.

"Stop that woman at once!"

"Kill her!"

However, before they could take a single step forward the ground beneath them collapsed.

"Something feels wrong," said Astrid.

The members of _Avatar_ soon realise that they themselves were in danger and began to panic.

"Your Eminence? It's going to kill us too!"

Dark lightning began to strike and then suddenly they saw it falling from the sky. It was a Jane almost creature which was even taller than the closest mountain. In its hand it held an extremely large sword and its skin was as white as ice.

"Out of the way!" Ragnar yelled. "That gigantic monster is going to crush you!"

The giant foot then struck the ground and immediately everyone began to panic, clearly, this had not been part of their plan.

"Those were his men?" said Merrill.

"Awful," said Stormfly.

Hiccup grabbed the helm of Alok's robe and lifted him to his face. "Call it off! Don't you see that it's stomping on your men!"

Alok laughed. "This is how the Purification Plan works."

"What do you mean?"

"The true sacrifices are the souls of every last devoted follower of _Avatar_, the townspeople were just a bonus. They have pledged their lives to Drago and now they are giving their very souls the gifts guest will entice our Dark Lord to appear to us, he will guide us to a grand new-age."

Hiccup looked absolutely furious. "Say what?"

Alok laughed. "The Ice Giant Yami, will not be stopped until he takes every life that dares remain here."

It soon dawned in on the members of _Avatar_ that they had been betrayed.

"Hold on," said Menyal. "Is grandfather actually trying to kill all of us too?"

"That thing is terrifying," said Ragnar.

"Where did it even come from?" said Ruby.

"That's Yami, it is said that he was the first giant," said Astrid. "How is this even possible?"

"I can't believe it," said Hiccup. "I don't give a damn about their friends, I'll show them."

"It's unreal," said Briar.

"He's here to purify," said Jaran.

"So joy enormous," said Able.

"Victory will be ours," said Xar.

Everyone watched as Yami raised his mighty sword.

"He's beginning to attack!" Astrid yelled.

He then slammed his blade into the ground added immediately collapsed creating a giant fissure that kept on going for miles.

"The ground is being torn apart!"

"This is crazy!"

"No," said Menyal trembling. "I want to live."

Astrid looked through the dust and then saw someone running up the sword and soon everyone else noticed him.

"Do you see what I see?" Toothless blinked.

"Someone is actually running up the sword?" said Ruby.

"No way," said Merrill.

"It can't be," said Stormfly.

It was, Hiccup was running up the sword and nothing was going to stop him.

"There he goes," Ragnar smiled.

"Hiccup," Astrid smiled.

Hiccup finally reached the handgun began jumping up it towards Yami's hand.

"Your efforts are in vain, you cannot stop Yami, his power is far beyond your understanding," said Alok. "It is time my loyal brethren, offer up your very souls to him. Sacrifice yourselves, do it in the name of Drago."

"How can you do this?" Hiccup yelled furiously. "Don't you care about them? This is not how you treat your friends."

Alok laughed. "Fool, your youthful inexperience has left you so naïve. Time teaches us that friends are only a means to an end."

Yami tried to grab Hiccup as he ran up his arm, but he merely somersaulted out of his grasp. He then tried to swat him with his sword but missed though he ended up slicing through several mountains.

"You're wrong!" Hiccup yelled. "Friends are people that share the same goal, who come together because that's the only way to move forward. They might not all lookalike or think alike, but they make a pledge to grow together… laugh and cry together… help each other and put their faith in each other."

"What you're talking about is just dependency."

"I don't care what you call it," said Hiccup as he landed on one of Yami's horns and began to climb it. "What I'm talking about is the bond that has always been my salvation. Friendship is what gives me power, it is what gives me strength!" Hiccup then jumped right in front of Yami's face and then slammed a blazing fist right on his forehead.

"You cannot hurt Yami," said Alok.

"I made a promise to protect those dear to me," said Hiccup remembering watching Ingeel's body fade away. "I will never stand by and watch when someone needs me, not again!" He then raised his fist high up into the air. "That's why… I'll get even stronger!" A massive burst of flames then began to surround his left fist it was as if he was holding a miniature stand within his hand. "My mentor, Ingeel, gave me this flame! Fire _Dragon King's Destruction Fist!_"

He then slammed his fist right on top of Yami's forehead creating a huge explosion that could be seen for miles. Then everyone saw as Yami's entire body began to crumble and shatter.

Astrid smiled. "You really are the strongest of us all."

The members of _Dragon Tail_ just smiled while the members of _Avatar_ were absolutely astonished by what they had just witnessed.

"I don't believe it."

"That Viking completely annihilated Yami."

The sky began to brighten up much to Alok's horror.

"Impossible! How could this have happened?" he said completely shaken.

Hiccup landed on the ground perfectly and the members of _Avatar_ looked at him with terrified expressions.

"An entire army and a giant? Defeated by this ragtag bunch?" Jaran stared.

"Monsters…" said Briar.

"It's not fair! Who did they think they are?" Menyal cried.

The members of _Avatar_ then immediately began running the panic away from Hiccup as quickly as possible.

"Don't hurt us!"

"Run!"

Able and Xar were the only members of the inner circle of _Avatar_ still standing and they were trying to maintain order though it was a wasted effort.

"You fools, the Purification Plan isn't over yet!" Xar yelled.

"We're just going to have to do this our—" Able was then struck by an iron club and was sent flying.

"Able! No!" Xar cried.

"You know this is forbidden magic," said Eret, who was holding Able's voodoo doll. "So I'm going need to confiscate it."

Xar growled at him. "How dare you."

He was then struck on the back by Skullcrusher and collapsed to the ground.

"You left yourself completely open," he said.

"Don't let anyone escape! Arrest them all!" Eret ordered.

"It's Eret," Merrill blinked.

"And Skullcrusher too," said Stormfly.

"I don't understand," said Heather.

"Obviously they work for the Council now," said Ragnar.

Ruby then saw Fishlegs among them. "Fishlegs, wait up!"

"Hey, Ruby," he said waving.

"I guess the rumours were true, you're really working for the Council now." The two of them then immediately embraced one another. "I missed you so much."

"This is such a nice surprise, I didn't expect to run into you here. I thought you were a reporter."

"It's good to see you guys," said Hiccup.

"Hiccup!" Fishlegs beamed.

"It's been a long time," said Skullcrusher.

"You can say that again," said Eret.

"I'm surprised that you joined the Council, I always figured that you were too much of a rebel to join them."

"Money doesn't grow on trees, but Wade did give me a job," said Eret.

"So Wade was the one that gave you the job?" said Toothless.

Somehow Toothless suspected that it might have been just another one of his little jokes and Eret had taken it seriously.

The Council army began to round up the members of Avatar, preventing their escape and capturing its leaders.

"We've got Alok!"

"Bring him into custody!"

"Let me go!" Able protested.

"Well, this is embarrassing," Xar grumbled.

"I'm so bummed," said Menyal.

"This is my worst nightmare," said Briar.

"As I'm sure you can tell, we were ultimately able to put _Avatars_ Purification Plan to a halt," said Astrid looking at Eret. "But I can't take the credit."

"I know who to thank," said Eret. "It was clear when we stormed their hideout."

* * *

A few hours ago, Eret and the Magic Council raided _Avatar's_ headquarters, but they are live too late to stop Avatar. However, in the torture chamber, they found Geir and an iced block with a message from Ragnar.

"Doesn't look like anybody is here," said Skullcrusher.

"Check this out," said Eret.

They found Geir tied up and strapped to the wooden horse and next to him was an iced block with a message. It read, "_The ultimate extermination will be held at Harfag._"

"This looks a lot like Ragnar's magic," said Skullcrusher.

"Sure does," Eret agreed.

* * *

Back in the present, all of them were looking at Ragnar.

"We would never have found this place without you, Ragnar," said Skullcrusher. "Thank you."

"No problem, but I'm sorry for the trouble I caused," said Ragnar. "I know it was a pain."

"It's all right, the only thing that really matters is that you're okay," said Heather.

"I was concerned at one point though," said Fishlegs.

"Yeah, I noticed you skulking around," said Ragnar. "You might want to put a little work into your disguises."

"You knew that was me?" Fishlegs blinked.

"I'm lost, I have no idea what they're talking about," said Merrill.

Stormfly just looked as confused as she was. "And where did Astrid come from?"

"I'll explain later," Ruby promised.

Jaran just stared at them as he was being dragged away. "So that's them… Ragnar's former guildmates."

"Their bark still seems extremely strong to me," said Briar.

"The important thing is that the city is safe," said Skullcrusher.

"No thanks to us, unfortunately," said Fishlegs.

"It doesn't matter, who did what, at the end of the day we're all still members of _Dragon Tail_," said Hiccup.

"It feels so good working as a team with all of you again," said Heather.

Ragnar looked at Merrill. "Looks like you got a little taller."

"I'm exactly is the same as before," said Merrill awkwardly.

"Feels like we're back at the old Guildhall," said Toothless.

"I have to admit that I feel the same," said Stormfly.

"I really have been missing times like these," said Ruby.

"So what you say that we give a shout of triumph?" Astrid asked as she raised her battleaxe.

Everyone agreed and cheered as loudly as they could.

* * *

Sting and Rogue had just arrived with the Exceed partners.

"Of course, we come all the way out here because we were worried," said Sting.

"And instead they somehow managed to take down an entire army or by themselves," said Rogue.

"Not to mention a huge monster. You have to hand it to them."

"Yeah, those crazy Dragons guys really don't take crap from anyone do they?" said Hookfang. He then noticed that Skull was missing. "Hey, where's Skull?"

All of them immediately looked around for him and suddenly saw that he was with the members of _Dragon Tail_.

"Did Skull have to mingle with them?" said Rogue.

* * *

Ragnar was the first to notice that Skull was with them. "Hold on, I think that's Skull."

Hiccup immediately turned and to his horror, he saw Skull.

Ragnar bent down towards him. "What are you doing so far away from home?"

"Oh, we were worried about Hiccup and the others then we heard about _Avatar_ attacking this city and for we might try and help."

Hiccup facepalmed himself. "I told her to stay put."

Fishlegs frowned. "What do you mean?"

That is when Sting and the others arrived.

"Hey, Hiccup!" Sting yelled.

"We just wanted to congratulate you on a job well done," said Hookfang.

"It looks like Sting and Rogue are here too," said Merrill. "It's good to see you again!"

"Hey, Hookfang," Stormfly waved.

"You stay away from Skull!" Rogue threatened Ragnar.

"Take it easy, it's not as if I hurt him or anything," said Ragnar gently.

Hiccup looked at Rogue's shadow and for a brief moment, he saw that it was fluctuating slightly. Then it started to fade away as if it was reacting to Rogue's emotions. He looked towards Ruby and noticed that she had noticed this as well, but it looked as if everything was all right now.

Clearly, the intervention had changed the future and soon they were laughing alongside their friends.


	9. Memoirs

Drago was looking down a vast valley from the top of a mountain and it was beginning to remember his life 1000 years ago.

Back then the elves ruled the land and it was their powerful magic that kept the dragon at bay, humans were considered second-class citizens. As a result, human towns and cities were not given as much protection compared to those of elves and so they did not raise a finger every time a dragon razed a village or town to the ground.

Drago had been a teenager when this happened, when a group of dragons attacked his village leaving him the only survivor. He had barely survived and he had lost his left arm as a result, as a result, he was both angry at both dragons and elves, but there was nothing he could do with the time so he waited.

His magical talents grabbed the notice of the elves and so he was admitted into one of the most prestigious academies. Very few humans were given that honour and he decided to use this as an opportunity to infiltrate them and to conduct his own studies.

The head of the Magic Academy was Hiccup Haddock and unlike his brethren, he had no racist views on humans. He was looking at the paper that Drago had written along with many other scholars.

"It's almost unthinkable," said one of them.

"Yes," Hiccup agreed and he looked at Drago. "These ideas… You wrote this paper yourself?"

"Yes," said Drago.

"The work is quite impressive," said one of the scholars. "But I cannot condone the content."

"This paper could have very grisly repercussions if published," said Hiccup.

"Your race notwithstanding, magic pertaining to life-and-death is dangerous and forbidden territorial," said the second scholar. "You must not dwell any further into it. It would look upon an act of hubris."

"It would certainly anger the priests of the God of life-and-death not to mention he could cause an instant with humans in general," said Hiccup.

"Thus, we will not allow you to continue pursuing this magic," said the first scholar.

"Is that clear. Drago?" Hiccup asked.

To Drago, this was just yet another proof of human instigation, but he had no choice but to bend to their whims.

"Yes, sir," he said through gritted teeth.

Drago returned to his room and he was absolutely frustrated.

"Yet more proof of human equality, if I had been an elf they would no doubt allow me to conduct this research," he said rather angrily. "Well, I'm not going to bend to the whims of some racist sycophants."

* * *

Back in the present, Drago was still looking down into the valley and his thoughts turned to the present day Hiccup.

"Hiccup Haddock, you truly have no idea of your heritage," he said. "My sister was new to live when she had been unfairly taken from me. But I was not going to let death take her from me and nothing was going to stop me."

* * *

Despite the orders of him not continuing his work, Drago conducted his research in secret. He was still proving himself to be quite the prodigy in front of everyone and was even given the honour of giving lectures to anyone who would listen.

"There is still much work to be done, but if we find a way to amass the 2.7 billion units of magic power needed, the Revive System will become reality," said Drago.

Everyone within the lecture began to talk amongst themselves completely astonished by what they just heard.

"It's unbelievable."

"The theoretical magic is flawless."

"The Revive System could bring back the dead?"

"In the Academy's history, we've never witnessed such a mind especially from human."

Hiccup was in the background listening to the lecture but he wasn't as enthusiastic as everyone else.

* * *

Later that afternoon he approached Drago, once again to order him to cease his research.

"How many times must I repeat myself, Drago?" he said looking at Drago disapprovingly. "The type of magic you're exploring is strictly forbidden. Have you not considered that ton, the sheer number of lives that must be sacrificed for your design to work? Life and death of both bound by nature and they fall under the rules of gods, not mortals."

"Easy for you to say, your entire people are immortal."

"We still die from battle and disease, but that's not the point."

* * *

A few months later, Drago decided to work on yet another project this time with time.

Hiccup entered his room and found the place littered with papers. "Drago…"

"Yes, sir," he said without turning his head.

"Are you ignoring my commands?" he said picked up one of the papers. "I told you to stop working on this Eclipse Project."

"But the design is almost complete and I figured out how to avoid ethical dilemma. A door that takes us through time… backwards."

"But why return to the past?"

"Well…"

"It's all part of a recurring focus of your work, I can only assume that your ultimate goal is to bring your late sister back to life. Despite our repeated warnings over the years, you remain obsessed with this dangerous idea of reviving the dead!"

Drago said nothing and continued to write.

"And because of this," Hiccup continued. "The board has decided to expel you." Drago's eyes widened and he immediately turned towards him. "I've done my best to defend you, but my excuses have dried up. I had such high hopes for you."

"You can't do this to me!"

"I can and I have! You have no one else to blame but yourself, I warned you repeatedly! It's time that you realise that your sister is dead and is never coming back! And there's nothing you can do that can change that!"

"You'll pay for this!" Drago swore.

Then suddenly a great dark aura began to cover his body and Hiccup knew trouble when he saw it. Drago then unleashed a massive pulse of dark power that began to consume the entire Academy. Hiccup quickly used some Speed Magic in order to escape, but everyone else was not so lucky.

Everything the pulse hit with it and died, plants, animals and people. Drago went to investigate and he was completely astonished that everyone was dead. He had no idea how he managed to accomplish this, but for some reason, you found this quite enjoys some.

Knowing that the Elven Empire would react to such a massacre and knowing Hiccup had managed to escape in order to warn people, he decided to leave. As he walked he discovered that everywhere he went things withered and died.

'_I had indeed brought the raff of the gods down upon me, this curse is one of contradiction. The deeper my concern for life the more I'm surrounded by death. The only way for me to suppress it was to have no concern for life and I found that quite easy._

'_The curse also start to my process of ageing, meaning I had all the time in the world to complete my research. After I left the Academy I decided to continue my research on the Revive System to bring my sister back. I gathered all the necessary ingredients in order to create my massive tower and I was successful in bringing my sister back from the dead._

'_However, Hiccup Haddock was still very much alive and he was desperate to stop me. He had brought a small army to attack my tower forcing me to leave my younger sister behind. Realising who she was Hiccup took her in, robbing me of the only thing I truly loved._

'_After which I was desperate to get her back, but with my curse prevented me from massing an entire army. No one would dare to follow a man who brought death to everything around him and to that end I practice the most taboo magic of them all… that which creates life._

'_I created my own demon army, which is now known today as the Demons of the Books of Drago. I had put an essence of my own being into them, in an attempt to make them obediently loyal. However, they gained my appetite for power and began to plot against me._

'_Then I heard of this prophecy that I would be killed by someone of the name of Hiccup Haddock. However, there was not a lot I could do with that point as the Dragon War had begun making it almost impossible to track him down. That's when I got inspiration that I should create my most powerful demon, one that was absolutely loyal with no ambition and as such I created Dragrach._'

* * *

Back in the present, Drago was still looking down into the valley looking at the battered tome of Dragrach.

"This reminiscing is in quite enjoyable, but right now I have to visit quite an important man," he said. "Though calling him and is not entirely accurate."

The journey through the mountains and eventually came to a cave hidden behind a waterfall. Inside this cave was possibly the most dangerous being in the entire world, Acnologia.

Acnologia who was now in his human form was sitting quite comfortably on the rocky floor. He had dark skin and dark black hair, he was only wearing baggy trousers and a cape over his shoulders. His fight with Ingeel had rendered him one arm less, though that did not make him any less dangerous.

"I'm rather surprised that you agree to have this meeting," said Drago. "It has been a while since I've seen you as a human? How is your arm healing up… Acnologia?"

"Black Tyrant," Acnologia growled. "What is it that you want?"

"You crave destruction, yet you hardly indulge yourself. If you so desired you would have the power to bring the entire world to its knees. Yet for some reason, you haven't whether it's a matter of principle or ambition it is not clear."

"The same could be said for you," said Acnologia.

"To be quite honest I've been merely binding my time and I am left with quite the conundrum. Should I side with the mortals and do battle with you all the opposite better suited my needs? But in truth the answer to that question is quite simple, I'm on neither side. Both you and the mortals should be wiped out. So what you think, you have been waiting for a serious challenge correct? I'll be the one that will bring that to you, the world will bear witness a human, a dragon and an immortal will constitute this final battle."

Acnologia merely smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hiccup and everyone else had finally reached Berk and to them it was strange considering it had been a year since they watered down its streets. The place seemed a lot less brighter now without the _Dragon Tail_ Guildhall, you could still see the massive crater where the explosion took place.

"This certainly brings back some memories," said Hiccup.

"Looks like they fixed up the temple," said Toothless.

"It's so good to see that everything is back to normal," said Merrill.

"The town has always been resilient," said Stormfly.

"Yeah," Ruby agreed.

After the fight with _Avatar,_ it was decided that the group needed to split up, but all of them had agreed to reconvene at Berk. Astrid, along with Ragnar and Heather, had to report back to Jellal and Eret and Fishlegs needed to go back to the Council.

The big problem was the fact that there was very little doubt they would get any information about Drago from those _Avatar_ members. They may have worshipped him, but they never met him.

As they were walking down the street Merrill noticed the depressed look on Ruby's face.

"Is something wrong?" she asked. Ruby then turned and looked at her. "You look sad. Aren't you happy to be back here?"

"Of course I am, I just kind of got lost in my memories for a second."

Ruby continues to look around the city. '_Yeah, so many memories were made in this town. Some are sad… some are happy… most of them still make me smile. I formed them with my _Dragon Tail_ family, I was afraid after what happened last year that those memories would be all we had left._'

* * *

She began to remember back when Stoick announced that he was disbanding the Guild.

"Stoick are you out of your mind?" Gobber stared bewildered.

"What's wrong with you!" Spitelout demanded.

"I can't believe you wouldn't talk to us first!" Helga yelled.

"How we supposed to put food on the table?" Ingrid asked.

"Yeah, we need money!"

"Please tell us that you're joking!"

Stoick closed his eyes. "I'm disbanding the _Dragon Tail_ Guild which means to this point on you must forge your own way forward. That's final."

"I just can't accept this, Master!" Speedfist yelled.

"You got a realise that you're messing with our lives here!" Wartihog yelled.

"If you wanna quit so bad why don't you leave by yourself?"

"Yeah!"

"Why should we pack up! _Dragon Tail_ isn't going away!" Snotlout roared.

"I've made my decision and _Dragon Tail_ is no more," said Stoick unflinchingly. "Hear me! You are never to speak of its name ever again! Leave it in the past!"

Everyone was brokenhearted, but they knew that Stoick was not going to change his mind.

'_Stoick and Valka were gone before the shock could well off. We were all in a daze, eventually, everyone did had to start forging own path is as he said. Just like that _Dragon Tail _was over. We were left clutching those memories we shared._'

* * *

They kept on walking through the city, but then Ruby came to an immediate stop.

"Come on, Ruby," said Toothless. "We're just about there."

"Yeah, we're practically at the old Guildhall," Hiccup nodded.

"I know, but honestly I'm kind of too scared to get any closer," she said.

"Why? Because the building is gone?" Hiccup asked. "It's the least important part of the Guild, it's what's inside of us that counts."

"We all feel the same way about it, but everyone else? I mean it was exciting when you showed up out of nowhere and talked about reviving the Guild. So I got myself caught in it too and right away I sent out messages to everyone had been in the Guild, at least those that I could find. No word from me for an entire year and suddenly I ask them to drop everything, come to Berk and the built _Dragon Tail_? Maybe they've done exactly what Master said and started making their own life maybe they moved on are we only want that feel this way? What if they have put it in the past? What if they've forgotten about it altogether? I—"

Then suddenly out of nowhere and arm wrapped around her shoulder, she turned to her surprise she saw Agatha standing there.

"I know my memory is not that great, but it's only been a year," she smiled.

"Agatha?" Hiccup blinked.

"You're here," said Merrill.

"What's up?" Agatha smiled. "It's so good to see you guys again. Merrill, I think you've grown a bit since last time."

"No, not really."

Ruby looked at her. "Agatha?"

"Not going to lie, with all that happened this has been an eye-opening year for me," she said. "I decided that I should try and track down my old man so I was going to take a trip." She then pulled out an envelope. "Could hardly believe I got a letter. What a lucky break. I imagine everyone else feels the same, the Guild is family I've been a member ever since I was a little kid. So when Stoick decided to break it up all of a sudden I was pretty lost. I had no idea how I was going to make a living or who I could turn to. In a weird way, it helped put things in perspective."

She then pulled out the bottle of wine and pulled the cork off before drinking it down. "The whole situation was such a shock to all of us that it seemed like no one had the stones to reach out. All I should say no one, but you Ruby. Good call."

Ruby was just too stunned to speak and then she looked back at Hiccup, who smiled at her.

Agatha then grabbed her hand. "So, come on. Everyone's waiting."

"Yeah?" said Ruby looking astonished.

* * *

Agatha then dragged Ruby all the way towards the crater with the Guildhall once stood. When they got there she found, to her amazement, that everyone in the Guild had gathered.

"Looking good, Ruby," said Speedfist.

"It's so awesome to see you guys!" Helga and Ingrid yelled.

"When I got your letter it may be really happy," said Wartihog holding out an envelope.

"About your little spectacle at the capital," said Gobber.

"Hey, Merrill!" Gustav waved. "We missed you and Stormfly around here."

"Looking like a scrapper there, Toothless," Spitelout smiled.

Ruby was just too stunned to speak as she looked at everyone.

"It certainly took you long enough," said Astrid.

"Back at Berk, it feels good," said Fishlegs.

Ruby then started to look at them one by one.

"Speedfist…"

"You like the portable communication lacrima I built?" he said holding out the device that Ragnar and Astrid used for communication.

"Sven…"

"Read your article, Ruby," he said.

"Mulch… Bucket…"

"This is going to be so much fun," said Bucket.

"You bet it will be," said Mulch.

"Ruffnut… Tuffnut…"

Astrid looked at the twins. "Are you two still causing trouble?"

"You bet," said Ruffnut.

"No one can get into trouble better than we can," said Tuffnut.

"Helga… Ingrid…"

"Team Shadow Gear is together again!" they yelled.

"Had to leave the Council for that to happen," said Fishlegs.

"Gobber… Gustav…"

"Talk about your fixer-upper," said Gobber looking the crater.

"I'm just glad we're finally getting the Guild back together," said Gustav.

"Phlegma…"

"Liking the new hairstyle," said Ragnar looking at Phlegma.

"Wartihog…"

"It's nice to be back," he said.

"Brila…"

"I've learned a bit of magic now," she smiled holding out her staff.

"I was going to miss this party for the world," said Snotlout's voice.

Ruby turned and a delight she saw the Jorgenson family.

"Spitelout… Adelaide… Snotlout…"

"Ruby," said a voice behind her.

She turned around and saw Valka approaching her with Cloudjumper behind her.

"You're looking well," Cloudjumper smiled.

"Cloudjumper… Valka…"

"Welcome home," Valka smiled.

"I am home," she said with tears in her eyes.

She then placed her hands over her eyes and began crying her eyes out, but they were in tears of sorrow but that of joy.

'_It felt so natural for us to be together again, like a real family. I was so happy, but the tears wouldn't stop._'

"I missed you!" Ruby cried.

Everyone else can help but smile back and Valka then hugged her tightly and she began crying into her shoulder.

Hiccup began digging through the rubble. "Guess what I found… a little ragged, but who cares." He then pulled out of the rubble a flag bearing the _Dragon Tail_ emblem. "Our Guild is back in action! On this day, _Dragon Tail_ has returned!"


	10. The 4th Guild Master

The next few days everyone was hard at work rebuilding the Guildhall.

"This is exhausting," said Ruby as she carried a wooden plank.

"Hey, now that we're Guild again, we need a Guildhall, don't we?" said Hiccup.

"And it's important to rebuild our teamwork skills," Astrid added. "Hopefully will get both sorted out by the time Master Stoick returns."

"Me too, but is he really coming back?" said Phlegma.

"I bet my last Gil on it," said Valka. "And if things come to the worst I can always track him down."

Ragnar was busy hammering away at the supports and he looked down at Heather. "You can you can possibly some nails?"

"Here you go," said Heather handing Ragnar the nails.

"Did you hear about them?" Helga whispered. "They've been shacked up this last year."

"From what I hear they actually tied the knot," said Ingrid.

"And that the union bought fruit," said Phlegma.

"I know, but what even more shocking to me is that Ruby is his mistress," Spitelout added.

"This is not a conversation for young ears!" Gobber yelled covering Gustav's ears.

Ragnar looked at them. "Will you start with the crazy rumours! We only lived in the same house!"

Adelaide was busy handing drinks out everyone and there are more than willing to accept.

"You certainly know how to sling some drinks," said Hiccup.

Adelaide smiled. "It's because I spent the last year working at a restaurant."

"Don't tell me that Snotlout works there too!" said Toothless.

"He and dad went away for training," she said.

Fishlegs was busy sitting at the desk doing some paperwork, a lot of it.

"What are you working on over there, Fishlegs?" Merrill asked.

"Lots of paperwork," he said tiredly. "We just can't say that we're a Guild. There's actually quite a bit of documentation involved, without approval from the Council we would be considered a Dark Guild."

"That's true," said Skullcrusher. "And it's another reason why we joined them. We could learn the process and make a couple friends on the inside."

"Good strategy," said Stormfly.

"And once this stuff is done, we'll be able to tell the world that _Dragon Tail_ is officially back," said Fishlegs. "Though I have no idea what a putdown for this last part."

Valka looked over his shoulder nodded. "It is a tough one."

"Why is it hard?" Merrill asked.

"Because we all need to make a decision about who are fourth Guild Master would be," said Valka.

"Oh, you're right, that is tough," Merrill nodded.

"I thought Gobber was our fourth master?" Gustav frowned.

"I was officially given the title, I just stepped in," said Gobber.

"We could let Gildarts have another shot at it," Spitelout suggested.

"We need a real master, not some deadbeat dad that comes and goes he pleases!" Agatha yelled.

"It's a temporarily measured until our third master returns," said Stormfly. "So anybody should suffice."

"Well, almost anybody," said Skullcrusher.

"Maybe, but I'm not even sure whether with the same guilds we used to be," said Agatha.

That's when they heard the sound of cheers and they turned around and found that Snotlout had unsurprisingly started a brawl.

"But we do need someone to keep these knuckleheads under control," said Agatha.

"If they keep this up destroy the Guildhall before we build it," said Ruby.

"Yeah, it brawl time!" Helga yelled.

"Let's wreck shop!" said Ingrid.

"Sounds like a good idea to me," said Agatha.

"I've been busting for good brawl," said Phlegma.

Adelaide looked at her brother gave him a small smile. '_I'm happy for you, Snotlout. You felt so bad about blowing up the Guildhall, but everyone knew it wasn't really your fault. You couldn't fix it so you have to get stronger instead._'

"Enough!" Hiccup yelled unleashing a powerful burst of flames.

He generated enough fire to look intimidating but produced as little heat as possible as not to melt everything. Everyone I was fighting immediately stopped, all of them heard how he took down Yami with a single punch.

"Yes, sir," they said.

Astrid looked at him somewhat impressed. "Normally I'm the one that's breaking people up."

Hiccup shrugged. "I took a leaf out of your book."

"Well, that makes things so much easier," said Fishlegs as he wrote away. "Our fourth Guild Master will be Hiccup Haddock."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

Hiccup immediately gave an anxious look. "Now hold on, I appreciate the offer but…"

"You are the most suited for that has," said a voice.

Everyone turned into their astonishment they saw Arlon approaching them, but now he had dropped that alias and his real name was Garon.

"He seems familiar," said Merrill.

"He does," Agatha agreed. "I know that he was in the Guild, but still… something's different and I can't remember his name."

"I've been waiting for this moment," said Garon, who was now wearing the _Dragon Tail_ emblem on his right shoulder. "I knew it would come and we would be together again. Master Stoick is in trouble and you are the only ones that can help him… at least I hope that's true."

A few moments later, Garon escorted Hiccup away from the Guild and down into a secret chamber within the Guildhall.

"I had no idea that all this was under the Guildhall," said Hiccup as he looked around.

"Yes, that's completely by design of course," said Garon.

Hiccup looked at him. "Tell me Arlon… I mean Garon…"

"Garon is my real identity, your memory is likely still hazy. That would be my fault."

"Why did you let anyone else come with us?" he asked suspiciously.

"This is a restricted place we've come to… in fact, only Guild Master is supposed to know about it."

* * *

Eventually, they reached the bottom of the staircase and Hiccup was facing the giant door.

"These are strange times, that's the only reason I'm here."

The doors then began to open revealing a secret chamber that contained nothing except for a large lacrima crystal.

"What is that?" Hiccup asked.

He looked at the crystal more closely and then to his astonishment he saw the naked body of his ancestor, the first master of _Dragon Tail_ and his namesake… Hiccup Haddock.

"_Dragon Tail's_ ultimate secret, the Lumen Histoire."

"My ancestor?"

They then suddenly heard voices outside and then heard a series of crashes. They turned and saw the rest of Team Asgard flat on the floor, clearly, they had followed them and had been eavesdropping rather poorly.

"Hey…" Astrid smiled awkwardly.

"What are you guys doing here?" Hiccup asked.

"Seriously, I literally said that only Guild Masters are allowed," said Garon. "It's very important that we maintain its sanctity."

"We're still part of the Guild," said Astrid.

"What is this place anyway?" Ragnar asked.

"That's our first master isn't it?" Merrill pointed.

"And he's naked," said Ruby closing her eyes looking a little pink around the cheeks.

"But I thought he was buried on Cove Island, is he still alive?" Toothless frowned.

"I don't understand why she kept inside that crystal?" Stormfly asked.

"I will minds explanations myself," said Hiccup looking at Garon.

"I can't claim that I understand it either," he admitted. "All I can say that it is something extraordinarily important."

"As much as I am curious about why our first master is naked and trapped inside crystal, I'm a little bit more concerned with our third master," said Astrid looking at Garon directly. "Where is he?"

Then suddenly all of them had flashes of memories flowing through their minds.

"That's weird, it's likely to see something," said Merrill.

"What is this?" Hiccup asked.

"You're seeing my memories… beginning 10 years ago," said Garon.

* * *

They suddenly had mental flashbacks of Stoick giving Garon his secret mission.

"You're sending me to infiltrate the Council?" he stared dumbfounded.

"Yes, because you're the only one who can," Stoick nodded.

"So what you want me to steal?"

"I'm not asking you to steal something, you'll be gathering their intel on the Western Continent and pass it on to me."

"Yeah, that sounds like a lot like stealing."

"Forget about covering up all of our prior incidents, understood," Stoick continued. "All I want is everything may have regarding the Western Continent and nothing else."

"May I ask why?"

"It's better you don't know the specifics, but trust me it's for the safety of our family."

"I won't fail you, I promise. I'll even erase my own memory."

"That won't be necessary."

* * *

Unfortunately, Garon had ignored him and raised his own memory regardless and that when he came up with the alias Arlon. A month later, Stoick visited him to at the Magic Council headquarters where he would give all the interview could gather so far on the Western Continent.

"Since there's no real diplomacy between the two continents, I haven't been able to dig up much info so far," said Garon regretfully.

"I say," Stoick nodded looking as if he didn't expect anything less.

"But everyone here has been very eager to share their opinions on _Dragon Tail_. They hate us."

"I'm not surprised."

"Have you considered trying to rein in the twins?"

Stoick raised an eyebrow. "I am reining them in, you can't imagine how much damage those two can cause without a responsible adult looking over their shoulders. Besides, he's not the only reckless one, after all, you volunteer to erase your own memory to go undercover."

"Yes, idea. But you can left and reinstate the spell whenever you need to so I'll be fine."

"It certainly clever, Garon, no doubt."

"Thank you, but while I'm still undercover I need you to call me Arlon."

* * *

A months later, Garon under his Arlon alias was busy doing paperwork when Alistair entered the room.

"Arlon, there's someone here to see you," he said.

"A visitor?" Arlon frowned.

He soon discovered that this visitor happened to be Stoick.

"Hello, sir. May I ask what business the master of _Dragon Tail_ has with me?" he asked and then he rubbed his head in confusion. "And by the way, did you visit me last month as well?"

Stoick sighed. "This is such a pain."

* * *

Years later, Alistair then once again approached Arlon as he was busy doing work.

"Hey, Arlon," said Alistair. "Stoick is here."

"I wonder why _Dragon Tail's_ Master wants to see me?" Arlon pondered.

"He visits quite often."

A small smile then appeared on Arlon's face. "This gives me an idea."

"Well, what is it?"

"I think you my Memory Control Magic to go undercover inside that notorious Guild of troublemakers. We'd surely get some actual intel that way and the first step is to plant a memory. I can fool Stoick into thinking that I'm a member of the Guild and I'll say that my name is Garon."

* * *

Everyone then gave Garon a dried expression.

"And I'm guessing that's what how you wormed your way into the S Class Trial on Cove Island before you ditched us," said Ruby.

"Not cool," said Ragnar.

"I'm deeply sorry about all that," said Garon sincerely.

"Then what?" Astrid asked.

"As you know seven years passed by…"

* * *

During the _Grand Magic Games_, Garon was absolutely relieved to see Stoick and the others were very much alive.

"It's been quite a while," said Stoick.

Garon was crying his eyes out. "I'm so relieved to see you. You're alive… everybody's okay."

"I must apologise, I had no idea that the mission would last so long," said Stoick.

"It's okay, I knew the risks going in."

"Look, Garon, it's all over now. Come back to the Guild, you have a home with us."

"Not yet," said Garon as he brushed the tears of his eyes. "After all these years I can't give up, I'm close. The Intel we've been looking for it within reach."

'_But then… one year ago… after the final battle with _Helheim…"

* * *

Garon was standing within the ruins of the Guildhall with Stoick and he had just revealed to him that he was a spy.

"_Dragon Tail_ will not rebuild, I'm disbanding it," he announced.

Garon stared at him in shock.

"Based on the information you obtained and my personal investigation I've come to realise that this is the only way we can survive. It is to protect my charges."

"So all the work we've done convince you to break up the Guild?" Garon stared. "It doesn't make any sense!"

"Whether you agree with me or not, the Alvarez Empire in the Western Continent is just too dangerous. They pose a mortal threat to us all."

"Why are you so afraid of them? The only noteworthy thing ever done is stage failed invasion of Septem over a decade ago."

"Do you happen to know the motive behind that invasion?"

Garon frowned. "No."

"They were after the _Lumen Histoire_, they travelled halfway across Midgard to obtain our most sacred treasure. I assume you don't know how that ended?"

Garon said nothing.

"The invasion didn't fail, it was abandoned after the Council flexed its muscles in the form of a terrifying weapon."

"The Etherion?" said Garon.

Stoick nodded. "We just learned about the magic nullifying system Face, this too was a major part of the Council's arsenal. Alvarez simply couldn't afford the risk involved. However, those Council members have been wiped out and both the Etherion Cannon and the Face System have been destroyed. So what does that all mean?"

"It means that Septem has lost every tool we had to deter Alvarez," said Garon as realisation entered his mind.

Stoick nodded. "There's no doubt in my mind that they will invade again."

"I still don't understand why we would have to break up the Guild? Someone hits us we hit them back, that's the _Dragon Tail_ way, right?"

"The only viable option we have now is to disband the Guild."

"Why?"

"Including _Dragon Tail_ the continent of Septem is home to 500 Viking Guilds give or take. However, as its peak, the Western Continent had around 730, that counting official Legal Guild and Dark Guilds, but the Alvarez Magic Empire was able to unite all those dispositions groups under one banner and now they possess a military power without equal, we would have no chance of stopping them."

Garon just stared at him speechless.

"Although it's true that our ragtag Guild is vested many powerful enemies over the years, this is quite different," Stoick continued. "No one we faced has been anywhere close to this level."

"Master… What can we do?"

"I am going to the Alvarez Empire to negotiate with them. If I can't dissuade them from invading, I'll buy some extra time by threatening to activate the _Lumen Histoire_, they understand its power."

"Are you serious?" Garon asked staring at him.

"Admittedly, my chances are slim but they would be better if you rebuild the Viking Council."

"Wait… there has to be some other way."

"I fear that if something was to happen to me while _Dragon Tail_ still existed my charges would be the next targets, I cannot put them in harms way especially my son. I have no choice… I am willing to forfeit our standing… throw away our glory… if that can guarantee the safety of our family so be it!

"Master…" said Garon on the verge of tears. "Please, think this through… because trying to hold back an entire nation by yourself… this is a suicide mission."

Stoick looked back at him. "I am carrying the lives of my charges on my shoulders and that is what it means to be a leader."

* * *

With that Garon had finished explaining everything and soon everything became abundantly clear to everyone.

"Let me see I get this straight," said Astrid. "Stoick decided to go over to the Empire and he never came back?"

"Wanted to protect us, disbanding the Guild was the only way he could," said Hiccup.

"One whole year not a word from him," said Ragnar.

"Nothing," Garon agreed.

"Why did you try to stop him?" Toothless asked.

"You do realise that he's Hiccup's father and you know how stubborn and hardheaded," Stormfly reminded him.

"Good point," Toothless nodded. "Like father like son."

"Thanks a lot," said Hiccup under his breath.

"Do you think he's okay?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know what to think," said Merrill looking worried.

"Hopefully he still in negotiations, but they could have imprisoned him or worse," said Garon.

"No, he's alive I know it," said Hiccup.

Astrid looked at Garon. "So what did you do?"

"I started to follow Stoick's plan and I got to work with reforming the Viking Council with some help from Wade I assembled a new Council this one including the Viking Lords as core members."

"We did talk about this back at _Thor's Hammer_," said Ruby. "I knew the Council had been looking for him, but Lyon said that they were concerned."

"Wade does know how great the situation is, but I'm not so sure about the others," said Garon. "Regardless the entire Council agrees that Alvarez poses a serious threat to all of us. They were able to establish a line of defence and it seems to deter any invasion or attack so far."

"That tells me that Stoick managed to buy some time just like he said," said Ragnar. "So why hasn't he returned yet?"

"I can't say for sure, word travels slowly. He may not even be aware that the new Council exists or perhaps they're keeping him there."

"We need to save him," said Astrid.

"I agree," Garon nodded. "I did as he said up till now and got the Council back up and running, but I'm in _Dragon Tail_ so it's time that I start breaking the rules a little."

"Now that we have the Guild back together know one can stand in our way," said Toothless.

"We'll bring him back home," Stormfly promised.

Hiccup then raised his hand. "Hold on… remember what my father told him. This is an unbeatable enemy, we can't act recklessly."

"Hiccup?" Ragnar stared.

"In case you forgot we got way stronger over the last year," Astrid reminded him.

"My father risked his life and legacy to save ours," said Hiccup looking back at her. "He sacrificed everything and we have to honour that. Which we can do by rebuilding the Guildhall, taking jobs again and restoring _Dragon Tail's_ to its former glory. We're finally reunited and we have to enjoy this moment of happiness together." He then turned and looked back at the _Lumen Histoire_. "As the new Master, these are my top priorities."

"We're not going?" said Merrill.

"Come on, Hiccup," said Ragnar.

Hiccup then smiled as she looked back at them. "However, my feelings as a fellow member of the Guild haven't changed. We have no other choice but to bring my father home and quickly. Which means only those in this room will join the mission, a small team works best. We'll infiltrate Alvarez… rescue my father… and make our escape. We are not going to war and we will be starting any unnecessary fights."

"Then let's do it, Stoick is counting on us," said Astrid.

* * *

Eret was still in the construction site, but he had a fair idea what was going on in the secret chamber.

"Beat us to the punch," he said.

"What are you talking about?" Skullcrusher asked.

"They're going with a small team invasion strategy which means we'll have to give a different approach."

He then started to make his way to a table where Heather and Agatha were sitting at.

"I need the B Team back together," he said.

"The B Team?" Valka frowned as she approached them.

"Like team from the _Grand Magic Games_?" Agatha asked.

"For that, we're going to need Alvin," said Eret.

"Wait, you know where Alvin is?" Agatha blinked.

Eret merely smiled.


	11. Law of Space

Fishlegs went directly to the Viking Council headquarters in order to hand over their paperwork in order to make their Guild official. He handed the paperwork directly into the hands of Jura and he began to go over it.

"All the paperwork looks to be in order," he nodded. "Hiccup Haddock is Guild Master, an excellent choice indeed."

"Guess that means that _Dragon Tail_ is a Guild again," Fishlegs smiled.

"Let's hope that we have more good news when Stoick returns."

"Yeah," said Fishlegs showing a little hint of concern.

"This is bittersweet, you have been a great help to the Council," said Jura. "We'll certainly miss your diligence and dedication."

"Thank you," said Fishlegs.

Jura then looked at Wade. "Wade, you seem to be in a good mood today."

"Well, I thought the Guild splitting up was a joke and this turn of events proves my theory," he said as he was watering some plants. '_If they can pull off this plan of rescuing Stoick, that would make me truly happy._'

"Wade, sir," said Fishlegs timidly. "Excuse me but you're spilling your water."

"Actually just taking a moment to relieve myself," he smiled and Fishlegs just stared at him. "Don't worry I'm only joking of course."

Fishlegs groaned, he had been warned that Wade was notorious for making bad jokes, but he hasn't expected this.

"You feeling this is an appropriate time for jokes?" said an angry rough voice. Fishlegs turned and immediately gulped as he saw an old dwarf approaching them. "These are dangerous times that we're living in, old man."

"Wolfheim, you're here too," said Jura. "I couldn't sense you at all."

Fishlegs just stared. "He's one of the four Emperors of Septem too."

"It's always an appropriate time for laughter," said Wade. "In fact always hearing your name always makes me laugh." He then gave a small snicker. "You know I'm always playing around with you."

"Well, I don't find it the least bit funny!" he roared and then suddenly he began transforming into a terrifying beast.

Normally dwarfs have no magic power whatsoever, but Wolfheim was an oddity and have the ability to transform into monstrous creatures.

"Tensions are continuing to escalate between Septem and Alvarez! And your idea of dealing with it is watering plants and cracking jokes?" Wolfheim roared.

Fishlegs was utterly terrified.

"Calm down, Wolfheim," said Jura gently. "You'll scare our guest."

"That's quite enough," said a new voice.

They all turned and soon approaching them was a pale skinned-looking man with razor-sharp fangs. "Our days of simply acting as we please are over, we are a body of leadership. Our behaviour needs to reflect our position accordingly."

His name was Draculos and he was a vampire, a tribe of people that stay very reclusive. Have only been a hand site of sightings of vampires, but even a hint of their presence was enough to send shivers down anyone's spine.

Fishlegs' legs then turned to jelly. '_I can't believe that I'm in the same room as three of the Emperors of Septem_…"

He then took a sip of wine, at least Fishlegs hopes that it was wine. "As you said tensions are indeed running high. But it is our duty to bring the world into an era of stability. If a war erupted, our defeat would be inevitable which means the omens are upon us to arrive at a peaceful resolution."

"You're saying that the Alvarez Empire is really that powerful?" said Fishlegs. "I mean we do have God Serena fighting on our side."

"God Serena shares our history, once a fellow Emperor of Septem and the highest-ranking member amongst the Viking Lords. In short, he is rightly considered to be the mightiest Viking on the continent."

"Yes, that's true," Jura nodded. "So you must understand my confusion is why he's not currently a member of the Viking Council?"

All of the Emperors remained utterly silent.

"This makes me nervous," said Fishlegs. "Why is everyone so quiet?"

"I don't know, I hope he has a neck of some kind of misfortune."

"God Serena has abandoned Septem," said Draculos breaking their silence. "He has travelled to Meridian and has sworn allegiance to Alvarez."

Fishlegs and Jura stared at them in shock and horror.

"Their Emperor, Drake, has an elite personal guard the Drake Twelve," Draculos continued. "Our former comrade has joined their ranks."

"The Drake Twelve?" said Fishlegs shaking uncontrollably.

"It's quite troubling," Draculos continued. "And it indicates that there are 11 others on par with the most powerful Viking of our continent. That is the kind of mite that Alvarez wields."

* * *

Meanwhile Hiccup was leading his infiltration team directly towards Alvarez, but first, they have to cross the sea on a ship. Hiccup was sitting in front of the bow looking directly forward and looked as if he had something on his mind.

"What's on your mind, Hiccup?" Garon asked as he approached him. "Sorry, I suppose I should call you Master.

"Please don't," Hiccup pleaded. "Anyway I was thinking about our situation, my father went as far as disbanding the Guild to keep us safe. And all this time you've been hiding the _Lumen Histoire_ from an outside force, but I still don't understand why he felt he had to do this. If I knew exactly what the _Lumen Histoire_ is I might understand."

"Honestly I'm just as much in the dark as you are, but I do believe that it's some kind of weapon," said Garon.

"I heard a rumour about it," said Ragnar. "That Stoick actually considered on using it to stop the Faces."

"I hope the same thing, but for whatever reason, he ultimately decided not to," said Ruby.

"He probably would have if the dragons hadn't shown up when they did," said Astrid.

"Are you saying that if he did activate it would be powerful enough to counteract all of those Faces?" said Stormfly.

"It is hard to believe," said Toothless.

"Perhaps the biggest mystery is my ancestor's body," said Hiccup scratching his chin.

"Why is he even in there in the first place?" Ragnar asked folding his arms. "I mean is he alive or dead?"

"Yes, it is odd," said Stormfly. "Especially since we interact did with projections of him from time to time."

"There's just too many unanswered questions," said Astrid.

"Hopefully, Master Stoick will shed more light on everything once he is safe and sound," said Ruby.

"Speaking of which how long will it take us to get to Alvarez?" Hiccup asked looking at Garon.

"Let me think," said Garon pondering. "Sailing for 10 days and then several more on land."

"Quite the journey," said Hiccup.

"I'm worried about him as well," said Garon reading his mind. "But we can't be hasty, we need to make a stop on Eos Island, stock up on provisions… food and some other supplies."

"If I remember correctly, Alvarez worships a different set of gods and that island is named after one of them," said Ruby.

"It's only one way to know that we're outside of Septem," said Ragnar.

"Do we really have the time to make a stop?" Hiccup asked.

"I did just say we can't be hasty, this kind of infiltration mission acquires through preparation," said Garon.

"And what you mean by that?"

"Good intelligence," Garon smiled. "We'll be meeting up with an agent while we're there, they'll tell us how to sneak into the Empire."

* * *

Meanwhile, Eret was leading a group towards the mountains in order to find Alvin.

"So you're positive that Alvin is all the way out here?" said Snotlout looking at Eret dubiously.

"Yep, according to my sources we should be able to find him and his companions," Eret nodded.

"Wait, the _Thunder Legion_?" Snotlout stared.

Agatha smiled. "We know that you came with us to track down Rubbella."

"Don't tease him," said Heather.

"I think it's sweet," said Adelaide.

"I still hope that this is necessary for us to split into teams," said Valka. "Stoick didn't give me a lot of information before he took off."

"He practically left on day one," said Cloudjumper. "Perhaps he knew that you could weasel what he had planned out into the open."

"Whatever the case, Hiccup is leading a mission to infiltrate the enemy he did the right thing," said Skullcrusher. "After all we would be completely outclassed against a foe like Alvarez. There would be no chance of us walking away from it."

"That's true and I doubt infiltration will fare much better," said Eret.

"Realistically speaking, the odds of either option working close to null," said Fishlegs as he appeared. "That's the whole reason for doing this and separate teams. To tip those ardent little more in our favour. This enemy is super dangerous, we can't even think about fighting them no matter what."

* * *

Meanwhile, Hiccup and his team were approaching Eos Island.

"There it is, Eos Island," said Garon.

"Then let's get ready to disembark," said Ragnar.

"Hang on, something's wrong," said Astrid.

Upon closer examination, they saw two large ships bearing the Alvarez Crest anchored just off the shore of the island.

"That's the crest of the Alvarez military," said Garon horrified.

"What are they doing all the way out here?" said Toothless.

"Very good question, Eos isn't in their territorial," said Stormfly.

Garon pulled out a spyglass and focused on the island, she could see a line of people trying to get inside and at the gates were several soldiers.

"It appears they're performing an inspection at the harbour," said Garon.

"So how the hell are we going to get on an island now?" Ragnar asked.

"It sounds as if the trying to catch a spy," said Hiccup.

Merrill nodded. "And from what I can tell they haven't been able to catch them yet though."

Ruby stared at the two of them and then to the island, which was about 5 miles away.

"Hang on, you can hear them this file away?" she stared bewildered.

"Just barely," said Merrill.

"We Dragon Slayers have enhanced senses remember," Hiccup reminded her.

"So what now?" Garon asked.

"We're going to have to make contact with our agent quickly while we can," said Hiccup.

* * *

They soon reached the harbour and made their way onto the island, they dressed in order to match the tourists. Mean all them were wearing beachwear and try to make it look as if they were on vacation or something.

"This is a restricted zone, everyone form a line," said a soldier.

"Be prepared to show identification and submit to a search before entering or exiting the area."

"What in the world is all this about?" said a tourist.

"I don't know, but I heard this a spy running from the Empire and the military tracked him out here."

"Heck of a way to start a vacation."

Hiccup looked at the others. "Guys, we need to be careful so we can't start any kind of fight."

"Next," said a soldier.

"We're a couple of fun-loving girls on a sightseeing vac," Ruby smiled.

"We'd love to sample some of Eos' star mangoes," said Astrid.

"This will be great," Merrill smiled looking at Stormfly, who was in her human form. "Right, sis?"

"Oh, yeah," said Stormfly.

Hiccup and the other boys just stood there shaking their heads.

"Please don't blow our cover," said Garon under his breath.

"Yeah, our story does need to be believable," Ragnar agreed.

The guards then noticed the Guild emblems on their bodies, fortunately, they had behind side of altering them. They had a chooser Guild which wasn't very well known, but one with a good enough reputation so they would be considered a threat. They then decided to stick with Merrill's old Guild _Alfheim Shelter_.

"Is that a Guild crest on your hand?" said one of the guards to Ruby.

"Yes, sir," she said holding it up. "We're Vikings from the _Alfheim Shelter_ Guild."

'_We made a good choice sticking with this skilled,_' said Astrid.

'_This brings back memories,_' Merrill smiling at her crest.

The guards looked at one another.

"Never heard of that one before."

"Don't look at me, I only know a handful of guilds from Septem, to begin with."

"What should we do about this? They told us to be extremely thorough with Vikings?"

"I don't know, but do you think despised contacts with Walt in showing off their Guild marks?"

"Good point."

"Excuse us," said Ruby shifting her body seductively. "Would you please let us through policy please?"

It was hard to tell for beneath their helmets, but Hiccup assumed that they were rather flustered.

"All right, let's see those IDs and belongings."

It only took them several seconds until they were past the gate.

"That certainly worked out," said Hiccup.

"They were putty in your hands, nicely done," said Ragnar.

* * *

With that, they began making their way around the island and there were quite a few soldiers patrolling.

"Man, this place is practically crawling with those Alvarez soldiers," said Ragnar.

"We need to be on our best behaviour," said Garon.

It was at that point that they heard the cries of a small boy, they turned their heads and saw a small boy yelling at some soldiers.

"You better give me my daddy back!" he yelled. "Where did you take him to! Please, I want daddy!"

"The little brat must get this from his mouth the old man," said one of the soldiers.

"I hate watching this," said Hiccup.

"I know what you mean," Astrid agreed.

"It's hard to watch, but we can't interfere," said Garon.

"Please give him my daddy back right now!" the boy yelled.

Then suddenly one of the soldiers drew his sword. "Shut the hell up or I'll kill you!"

At this point, quite a lot of people had gathered and they themselves were shocked.

"Did he just threaten that little boy?"

"He's only a child."

Hiccup quickly moved in grabbing the soldiers armed before he could strike the child.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," he said.

The soldier turned on him. "Do you want us to lock you up too?"

"I'm just saying killing a small defenceless child in front of a crowd may not be the best idea," said Hiccup calmly. "Especially since you pretty much have the entire town on lockdown. This was a thing could easily start a riot and you might have to increase your military presence."

"So what? I don't see how any of this is going to harm us."

"Because I doubt very much that Spetem would stand by what you increase your military presence on this island. If I remember correctly this island doesn't belong to either continent, they might see an increased military presence on this island as a prelude to an invasion. And I don't think the Empire would be too happy if you force his hand before he is ready, do you?"

The soldiers looked at one another and clearly, the thought that the Emperor would get involved frightens them.

"This could escalate and the Emperor doesn't tolerate incompetence."

"Yeah, he's not wrong on that point."

The soldiers then sheathed his sword. "Fine… but never do anything like that again."

With that, the soldiers then left and everyone sighed with relief.

Ruby looked at Hiccup impressively. "I can't believe you manage to get them to stand down."

"Hey, Garon, now might be a good time to meet up with the spy," Ragnar suggested.

"Good idea, who knows of another incident like this might happen," said Garon and then he vanished.

Ragnar then looked back at the soldiers. "They didn't seem all that impressive, I find it difficult to believe that Stoick was so frightened of them."

"These were just common soldiers, I think he was more afraid of the ones running everything," said Astrid.

* * *

With that, they made their way to a stand and began to eat while they waited for Garon to make contact with the spy.

"Here you go," said the bar owner presenting them with some sliced star Mango.

"You seem to be doing well despite the Empire soldiers here," Ragnar noted. "You clearly know a lot about running a shop."

"I have a big dream, saving up and Septem here I come," he smiled.

"Cool," said Ruby.

"You guys are from there aren't you?"

"We are," Astrid nodded.

"Mark my words, the Star Mango is going to be a massive hit in Septem and my shop is going to be the number one place to get it on the whole continent. All I've got right now is this one shabby little shack, but I dream of a bunch of shops in Septem, I'm not going to let anything—"

Suddenly there was an explosion which destroyed the stand much to the owner's dismay.

"What the—" Ruby yelled.

"This stand blew up," Ragnar stared.

They then heard the sound of clapping and turn to find a young elven man in a suit approaching them.

"You are an A+," he said.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Astrid demanded.

"Oh, the fire in your eyes is delicious, yeah… A++ maybe," he said and then bowed. "My name is Atran Hollow, I am a member of the Alvarez Imperial Army Brandish Division."

"My Star Mangos," the stand owner cried. "All of my hopes and dreams, everything is in ruins."

Ragnar and Ruby then placed a bag of coins next to him before turning to face Atran.

"Take that and run," said Ruby.

"We're sorry that it's not much, but it should help a little," said Ragnar.

"We'll make him pay for what he's done," Astrid promised.

"Now that's what I want to hear," said Atran clapping. "You should get a gold star."

"I've had enough of your nonsense," said Astrid as she began to glow. "_Requip!_"

However, her armour didn't appeal much to her surprise.

"Astrid, what's wrong?" Hiccup asked.

"I can't… _Requip_," she said looking at her hand which began to shake.

"No you can't, because I am the master of space," said Atran.

"Care to explain?" Ragnar asked narrowing his eyes.

"By _Requiping_ it essentially means you're grabbing stuff from a different pocket of space. Too bad for all space magic is completely ineffective against me."

"In that case," said Ruby as she pulled out Sagittarius' key. "Take this! _Open Gate of the Archer!_"

"_Celestial Spirit Magic_… Sorry, but that space-based to."

Ruby was completely shaken as it appeared he was telling the truth because there was no sign of Sagittarius.

"Oh, there's one detail I should mention," he added. "Anyone that happens to break the law of space in my presence…"

Astrid and Ruby looked down and saw what appeared to be bubbles surrounding them.

"Wait, what's going on?" said Astrid.

"This is scary," said Ruby.

"There's no reason to get all fasces ladies, I'm sending you out to my chillout space," Atran smiled.

"Astrid! Ruby!" Hiccup yelled as they began to disappear right in front of him.

Hiccup and Ragnar quickly rushed towards them, but they disappeared before they could do anything.

"Where did they go!" Hiccup demanded turning on Atran. "You had better tell me what you did with them right now!"

"Like I said, I sent those lovely to relax in my chillout space, okay," he said. "Those girls are both A+ honey so they should be somewhere nice." He then gave them a dark disgusted look. "But the two of you… are F- losers. Dumbasses that just need to die."

"Did we ever do to you?" said Ragnar.

He then snapped his fingers and then suddenly falling out of the sky was Garon and it looked as if he had been beaten up.

"He's with you scumbags, right?" he said.

"Garon?" Hiccup stared.

"This piece of crap also try to use Space Magic around me. Do you know what I think of that… F-! This loser makes me want to puke my guts out!"

Flames then began to surround Hiccup's best and he immediately charged at Atran. He then swung his fist unleashing a powerful rage of flames, but somehow Atran managed to get behind him.

"You'll have a hard time touching a Space Magic master like me," said Atran. Hiccup turned swinging his fist, but he vanished and reappeared behind him and punched him in the back. "I'm like the sheriff of space."

Hiccup quickly recovered and slid towards Ragnar, but a split second later Atran vanished. He appeared right behind Ragnar and struck him in the back.

"I didn't see him," said Ragnar rubbing the back of his head.

"You should know better than to mess with a guy like me because your kind will never win," said Atran sitting on a nearby building.

'_We really are in deep trouble,_' said Ragnar.

They then heard footsteps and turned to find a beautiful elven girl with short black hair walking towards them. She was wearing something akin to that of a gold-coloured swimsuit showing her huge bust and a golden fancy coat with purple-indented flower patterns across its design, along with purple fur around the collar. Around her neck was a choker with golden chains attached to it, running across her back in a T-shaped pattern. To complete her outfit she was wearing a pair of dark-brown high heels with purple nail polish coat on her toenails and the Alvarez Empire's mark is on her right thigh.

"That's enough playtime, Atran," she said.

Both Hiccup and Ragnar could sense incredible magic power coming from her, it was enough to shake them to their very core.

'_Magic power is freaking insane,_' said Ragnar.

Atran then teleported next to her. "Brandish, my lady. Oh, you are an A++."

"I'd appreciate it if you stop with the boot looking," she said looking annoyed before turning to Hiccup and Ragnar.


	12. Emperor Drake

Eret's team were now relaxing in a hot spring and naturally, the boys and girls were in separate bathrooms.

"That's enough walking," said Agatha as she relaxed in the hot water. "Hot spring bring take me away."

"Are you coming, Heather?" Adelaide asked.

Heather was hanging back in the changing rooms. "I'm a little embarrassed."

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about we're all girls here," said Valka. "Now stop being silly end getting to the tub."

"All right, all right," said Heather as she made her way inside.

"This place is an awesome find, Eret," said Adelaide yelling to the boys on the other side of the wall. "I can't believe you knew about this place."

"I know my way around in these parts," Eret smiled.

"Eret can smell a hot spring for miles," said Skullcrusher.

"It's certainly a useful skill," said Cloudjumper.

"I just got one question… What are you doing here anyway Olatrand?" Snotlout asked looking at Olatrand.

Sure enough, Olatrand was in the hot spring with them.

"Were you not aware? This hot spring is owned by my guild," he explained.

"So the _Blue Pegasus_ Guildhall was nearby?" said Adelaide.

"Yes, ma'am."

"So how's Ase anyway?"

"Her parfums is as lovely as ever, her sentiment goes quite well with that of Rubbella." Snotlout's eyes lit up and a small smile appeared on Olatrand's face. "Yes, Fenris and Dogsbreath have both integrated well too. Yet more aces in the _Blue Pegasus_ roster."

"Wait a second, what?" Adelaide frowned.

"What you mean by that?" Valka blinked.

Fishlegs frowned. "You mean Eret hasn't told you that they joined—"

Eret narrowed his eyes at Olatrand. "I wanted to leave it as a surprise with the big news!"

"No way, they're all a part of _Blue Pegasus_?" said Agatha dumbfounded.

"Does that mean then joined the Guild too?" said Heather.

"I say that is up for debate because he's rarely around," said Olatrand folding his arms. "Apparently he's the type that rather trained elsewhere."

"And now you ruin my other surprise," Eret groaned.

"Oh, my bad."

"Anyway I wonder how Ragnar and the others are doing?" said Heather rubbing the back of the head. "I sure hope they haven't got into any kind of trouble."

* * *

Unfortunately, they had landed in trouble, and neither Hiccup or Ragnar knew what to do.

'_What is this?_' said Ragnar. '_How can anyone have such a level of magic power… it's unreal._'

"I have a craving for some star mangoes," she said but then she noticed that the stand had been destroyed. "The shop is like totally in pieces! Who could have done this?"

Atran immediately pointed the finger at Hiccup and Ragnar. "It was those guys standing over there."

"That's a lie!" Hiccup yelled.

"The whole thing was your fault!" Ragnar snapped.

"And I really wanted some too," said Brandish with tears rolling down her cheeks. She then began walking away. "Let's go."

Atran stared at her. "Uh, Brandish… please, wait! It happened because these oafs decided to interfere with our soldiers. And I think the only reason that they here is to contact the spy."

"I don't care… now going give back the A+ girls, okay."

Atran stared at her. "What? But there's some of the best in my entire collection? You even gave the whole idea your blessing, you remember don't you?"

Brandish then slammed her foot on the ground and they could feel a large tremor.

"What's happening?" said Ragnar.

"An earthquake?" said Hiccup.

"Uh-oh!" Atran panicked.

Merrill looked at Stormfly. "Stormfly, take us up."

"Yes, of course."

Toothless then grabbed the boy that Hiccup and Stormfly grabbed Merrill. They then summoned their wings and flew up towards the sky, but that's when Toothless noticed something strange.

"Hold on, if we're flying up into the sky shouldn't the ground get farther away?" he asked.

"We should get over the water," said Stormfly.

Both Hiccup and Ragnar was still trying to figure out what was going on.

"What's with her?" Hiccup pondered looking at Brandish.

Toothless and Stormlfy had managed to fly over water and they realised what was going on. As impossible as it may seem, the island had arisen out of the water forming a large sea stack.

"No way," said Merrill.

"How strange," said Stormfly. "The island has somehow changed shape."

Brandish then looked at Atran with a warning look. "Atran, did you not hear what I said?"

"Right," he said saluting.

'_I've never seen this kind of magic,_' said Ragnar looking at Brandish.

Then suddenly appearing on the ground were both Astrid and Ruby, both of them looked absolutely exhausted.

"Astrid! Ruby!" Hiccup yelled rushing to them.

"That sucked," Ruby groaned.

"I didn't hurt them, I sent them off to a place where they could chill out," Atran assured them. "So don't worry they're all good."

Though judging from the looks Astrid and Ruby the place he took them was anything but relaxed.

"Where were we just now?" said Astrid with a horrified expression. "That was absolutely horrible."

"We're back on the island," said Ruby with relief. She then noticed Brandish standing close by. "Who is that?"

Her eyes widened as she sensed the magic power emanating from her. '_Her magic power is off the charts. I don't even know how to describe how strong it feels._'

'_She is more powerful than Stoick,_' said Ragnar.

'_Who is this girl?_' Astrid wondered.

"Uh, Miss Brandish don't forget that we were sent all the way out here on a mission to capture the spy and her associates," Atran reminded her. "I don't really want to find out what old Wall has to say we come back home empty-handed."

"Whatever we choose to do I doubt that Septem would be stupid enough to mess with Alvarez," said Brandish.

"That may be the case, if we say we couldn't even find them we'll get a big F- and who wants that?"

Brandish then began walking off. "Honestly I don't really care."

Hiccup looked at her. "We're not here to cause trouble, we were just gaining information about my father who is currently in your country."

Ruby looked at him. "Hiccup, what are you doing?"

Brandish then turned to face him and then raised her hand, then suddenly Atran disappeared. All of them were deeply shocked by this display of power.

"I apologise if he caused you trouble, especially after he heard one of your friends," she said gesturing to Garon. "Now we're even. I hate dealing with this, there's so much else I would rather be doing."

Hiccup just shook his head in disbelief. "He was on your side, how could you?"

Brandish didn't appear to be listening. "Why should I waste my time, it's way easier for all of us if I tell them back home that I got rid of the spy and have little friends. So stay away from Meridian, okay."

'_How could she know why we he?_' said Hiccup.

"Your father is very much alive by the way, but if you guys don't behave yourselves that could easily change," Brandish continued. "So this is your warning, you bet run along home or else…"

Then suddenly the ground began to shake and seconds later all of them found themselves falling.

"What is she doing?" Ruby yelled.

Everyone on the island then suddenly found themselves in the ocean and Brandish was standing there standing on top of a small rock. Many of the civilians on the island were completely confused by what just happened.

"Wow, the island got bigger earlier."

"And now it's completely gone."

"Alvarez has 11 other Vikings just as powerful as I am, so don't be stupid and start a fight you can't win," said Brandish. "Got that _Dragon Tail_?"

Ruby was utterly terrified. '_There's that many like her?_'

'_So they've already got our whole mission figured out_,' said Ragnar.

'_We can't beat or fool them,_' said Astrid.

Hiccup was the only one who wasn't intimidated. "We will save my father."

* * *

A few moments later, Brandish left with her ships leaving the islanders and holidaymakers floating in the sea. With luck, there were some large shipping boats nearby and they were pulling people on board.

"It looks like they'll actually get everybody on the boats," said Ruby.

"Yeah, if those fishermen weren't around this could have been a lot worse," said Ragnar.

Hiccup was listening to several of the fishermen as they try to figure out what happened to the island.

"What just happened?"

"Man, that was freaky."

"The island was just here and poof…"

Astrid looked at Hiccup. "To the island just vanish?"

Hiccup shook his head and looked towards the small lock that Brandish had been standing on, but now a bird was resting on top of it. "No it shrank, it's right over there."

"So her magic is able to shrink or enlarge things?" said Astrid shaking head in disbelief. "It's almost as if she has control over their mass, quite the effective skill. And it can work on an extremely large scale."

Merrill was busy tending to Garon. "Poor Garon, but he'll be okay."

Ragnar looked at Toothless. "Hey, Toothless… were you able to track down that kid's dad."

"I did and they seem okay," Toothless nodded.

"So what's our next move?" Ruby asked.

"I like to know that myself," said Astrid looking at Hiccup.

"I suppose we should start by finding out—"

Then suddenly he vanished into thin air and soon the same thing was happening to the rest of them.

* * *

Suddenly they found themselves in what appeared a temple and thankfully it seemed had built-in lights.

"What happened?" said Ruby.

"It's all right, it's my magic," Garon assured them.

"Warning us would have been the considerate thing to do!" Stormfly snapped.

"So where have you taken us?" Astrid asked.

"Not far, it's near Eos Island, but underwater," Garon explained.

Ruby stared at him. "Underwater?!"

Indeed it looked as if they were indeed underwater as they could see fish swimming out of the windows. Invisibly were in some sort of undersea temple, but it was extremely well preserved.

"Why send take us here?" Stormfly asked.

"I was able to get in contact with our spy, she gave me a set of coordinates for a rendezvous," Garon explained.

"What a strange place?" said Astrid as she looked around.

Ragnar nodded. "Like an underwater temple."

Ruby approached one of the windows and realised that there wasn't any glass, somehow the water was staying outside. Though she was still able to push her hand through the window and into the sea.

"How is there no window here?" she said.

"Must be some sort of magic keeping the water out," said Hiccup as he examined the windows.

Then suddenly the temple began to shift.

"What now?" said Ragnar getting tired of all the surprises.

"Garon?" said Astrid turning on him.

"I don't know," he said honestly.

"The building's moving," Stormfly noted. "What's happening?"

Most of the temple then began breaking apart until it formed the building with a pair of stubby legs, a large pair of wings on its sides and mounted on top of it was a cannon. It then suddenly took off and began running across the seafloor.

"I'm glad you've come," said a voice.

"Did you hear someone?" said Ruby.

They turned and saw sitting on a throne was Valkyrie, wearing only a white-feathered bikini and a pair of open-toed hide heeled shoes.

"Welcome to the _Mobile Temple Olympia_, I'm your captain Shiva," she said smiling at them.

"It's Valkyrie," Ruby gasped and began shaking her head in confusion. "I don't understand."

"She's the spy," said Toothless.

"Yep, that would be me," she nodded.

Garon looked at them. "As you know the former _Oración Seis_ and Dagur are working with Jellal as part of _Crime Sorcière_ so we asked for their help with this."

Astrid raised an eyebrow. "Any reason you didn't call on Cobra?"

"We couldn't risk of him hearing certain things that need to remain confidential," said Garon.

"I don't believe our past have crossed since that Infinity Clock ordeal, it's so nice to see you all," said Shiva.

"You do realise that your cover was blown?" said Ruby.

"So you fled to Eos Island," said Ragnar.

"Which was promptly wiped out," Stormfly finished.

"It's not my fault!" Shiva yelled indignantly. "I barely escaped alive, you know!"

"It's quite surprising coming from you," said Astrid.

"Well, as it turns out I owe Garon a little favour now so I will help you this time, but don't befall din thinking that we are partners," she said pointing a finger directly at Ruby.

"We appreciate it Valkyrie… I mean Shiva," said Ruby.

Shiva then grabbed the strap of her bra. "Don't forget, I'm the one that killed Runa she tested my nerves too."

"Calm down, Shiva," said Hiccup calmly.

"All right, fine," she said freeing Ruby.

"So where exactly is this thing taking us?" Merrill asked.

"We're going to your master… Stoick," said Shiva simply.

"Wait, you really know where they're keeping him?" Hiccup blinked.

"Aren't I the best," she said smiling.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the capital of Meridian, Stoick was having a game of cards with Chancellor Yale, who was rather an old man, at the Palace. He had been there for over a year and still he hadn't met the Emperor, mostly due to the fact that he had not been in the city for quite a long time.

"I must ask Stoick, have you heard of the chatter of late regarding _Dragon Tail_?" said Yale as he placed a card on the table.

Yale was quite old indeed as you can really go anywhere without his walking stick. He had dark skin which was not surprising considering the immense heat on the Western continent and it was extremely hard to get a read on him.

"To be quite honest, I do final shocking," Stoick admitted.

"But surely you expected that."

"Oh, you misunderstand… I'm not referring to the Guild. What I am surprised by is your Empress disposition, because my first impressions were that he would be more of a—"

The Chancellor smiled. "Harsh dictator?"

"Perhaps not those words exactly, but I think you get my drift."

The Chancellor chuckled. "Always with the diplomatic mind, ah?"

"A year ago I never would have imagined that I would be formally accepted as a guest of the Empire." He then placed a card on the table. "Much less given any chance to negotiate. Although to be fair, I've only dealt with you as of yet."

"His Majesty has been away from the castle for a long time now indeed, indulging his wandering nature."

"Yes, the further to use agreeing to meet with a former Guild Master with no improvements suddenly struck me as unique…"

"I'd say your influence is evidenced by the cards you hold."

"Maybe, but the fact that he used brute force to make everyone follow him does leave me easy. A leader of the Guild, or that of a kingdom, is meant to protect his own, that has always been my firm belief."

"It is typical for those who make history to have many facets. After all, he is our ruler."

Stoick groaned as Yale placed a card on the table. "No matter how hard I try I can't seem to beat you, Yale."

"You've only learned how to play the game for about a year I am the other hand had been playing for decades."

Then suddenly they heard cheers outside.

"His Majesty has returned!"

"I can't believe he's been gone for a whole year!"

"Clear a path for Emperor Drake!"

"I'll be, speak of the devil," said Yale as he made his way to the window.

"Ah, I've waited for so long for this," said Stoick joining him.

"It's as I told you Emperor Drake has been made aware of Septem's appeal for nonaggression and when he gives his formal endorsement his 12 swords will fall in line."

"I'm overwhelmed."

"Once this is over, you will be free to return home I'm sure."

"I'm ready for that. My charges are waiting for me…"

However the small shred of hope he has his eyes and quickly vanished when he saw the Emperor. To his shock, he found that Emperor Drake was none other than Drago Bludvist.

"He has the gift of youthful radiance something which I haven't possessed in decades," said Yale.

Stoick just stood there in silence as he heard that she is coming from the crowd. '_Drago?_'

* * *

Drago soon entered the Palace where he was greeted by a tall lean man with a scar over his right eye and a black beard. His name was Krogan and he was the Emperor's best general.

"Welcome home your Majesty, a pleasure," he said.

"It's nice to have a warm welcome from you Krogan," said Drago. "I do realise that this is sudden, but can you assemble the Twelve?"

"That will take time, if you had given me word ahead I would have already had them assembled here."

"Mind your tongue, Krogan," Drago warned.

Then suddenly approaching them was a woman with light brown hair and behind her a man with dark skin.

"I'm sure that Krogan meant no disrespect, your Majesty," said the woman.

"We are all your humble servants and we serve at your beck and call," said the man.

"Griselda the Grievous…Chaghatai Khan…" said Drago looking at the two of them.

"Do I take it that your travels have ended, your Majesty?" said a new voice. Approaching them was an old man holding a staff. "You do seem to be in very good spirits, my lord."

"I suppose I am," Drago agreed.

"Does this mean you've found the answer you were looking for… about Ragnarok that is?"

"It Septem it's known as the Dragon King Festival."

Everyone present then immediately began to smile.

"So we're about to battle," said Chaghatai. "Excellent."

"Your Majesty," said Yale as he approached them with Stoick in tow. "I am truly delighted to see that you have returned home from a long journey safe and sound." He then immediately realise he was getting too close and quickly backed away.

"There is no reason to worry," said Drago. "My curse has been rather charitable over these past few years."

"Good to hear my lord. But I find it best to exercise proper caution in the presence of such greatness. Now I believe that you have been made aware, an emissary all the way from the continent of Septem arrived while you were away."

"I have heard," Drago nodded.

"He is quite insistent on meeting with your Majesty as soon as possible. So I was hoping that you would humour him with an audience."

"But why would he?" said Krogan. "There is a proper protocol for this, has he filled out the paperwork?"

Drago raised his hand. "Very well…"

Stoick continues to look at him with cold eyes. "I appreciate the opportunity, your Majesty."

"I wish to speak to this man in private," he said everyone.

* * *

Soon both Drago and Stoick made their way to the courtyard that overlooked the entire city.

"I am a little puzzled about your true identity," said Stoick. "Are you Emperor Drake or are you, Drago?"

"They are one and the same," said Drago. "To those in Septem I am Drago Bludvist and in Alvarez I am Drake. Though between the two of them I would say that I am Drago. For 800 years I have been wrapped in unbreakable chains, though I was able to split myself in order to prepare for the Dragon King Festival. Sadly doing so weakened my powers, but I had enough strength that a few hundred years ago I managed to forge this Empire. It was a small fledgeling thing at first, but gradually we exhort one guild art the other and soon it had grown into the kind of vast alkylation one might call an Empire."

"All this was within the goal of obtaining the _Lumen Histoire_?" said Stoick.

"Don't try and deceive me, we both know it's real name…" Stoick's eyes widened in shock. "The supreme arcane magic that even surpasses the three great Dragon spells… _Dragon Heart_."

"It all started to make sense now," said Stoick. "The Alvarez Empire is hellbent on getting the _Dragon_ _Heart_ because you are."

"That is true, but I've only recently decided that is what I truly want. Initially, I had built this Empire to have the strength to fight against Acnologia in order to kill him. The intent is invasion a decade ago was not my doing, as a master of your own guild, I'm very sure you're familiar with unruly children. However, I made the decision to stop them because I knew it was not the right time.

"So you're saying that Councils weapons… Etherion Cannon and the Face System weren't what turns you away?"

"They were factors, of course, our side would have suffered heavy losses for sure. But I am positive that the Alvarez Empire I built today can confidently take on Septem as well as Acnologia."

"So there's no room for negotiation," Stoick assumed.

Drago smiled. "I'm afraid to tell you this, but the real Dragon King Festival is about to begin. The Black Tyrant… The King of Dragons… and you mortals. It is time to decide whether who shall live and who will die."

"So your plan is to start a war?" Stoick glared.

"More like an extermination."

"I will not allow you to do such a thing!"

Drago then raised his arm and immediately Stoick photo massive surge of pain rushing through his body.

"Down thing, I haven't forgotten that it was your ancestor that sealed me away for 800 years," Drago glared. "Plus I'm fated to do battle with someone bearing his name, most likely your son, and killing you will make him extremely angry. It's a good possibility that he will make a mistake allowing me to kill him."

The ground beneath Stoick was beginning to crumble as he felt as if an immense force was pushing against his body.

"Any last words you would like me to pass along?" Drago smirked.

"Even if you kill me, others will stop you," Stoick roared.

"I'm counting on it."

Then suddenly Garon appeared a brief second next to Stoick and within that second he grabbed him and the two of them disappeared. If he had been a second too late Stoick would have been crushed and nothing and say that he was surprised to see Drago would have been an understatement.

Garon then began teleporting them as far away from the capital as possible until they joined up with Hiccup and the others. Stoick stared all of them as they all smiled upon his return.

"You're here?" Stoick stared.

"Guys, I saw Drago… he was with Drago," said Garon.

"You sure?!" Hiccup asked.

* * *

Drago was looking down from the balcony directly at the direction he had seen Garon take off.

"So it begins," he said.


	13. To the Gods-Forsaken Land

Hiccup immediately turn towards the capital of Meridian.

"Drago is here on this continent?" he said.

"I could hardly believe it myself, but this empire's leader who they call Drake is actually the Black Tyrant Drago," said Stoick.

"How was that possible?" said Ruby bewildered.

"The Emperor is Drago?" said Astrid shocked.

"Since you've come all this way, I assume that Garon filled you in on the situation and what I was trying to accomplish by travelling here?" Stoick assumed.

"He has," Hiccup nodded.

"I'm just happy that you're okay," said Merrill looking relieved.

"I was too shortsighted throughout this entire ordeal, I came here hoping that they would be willing to negotiate. But that was just a fantasy and before I made the journey west, I put the future of the Guild in jeopardy." Stoick then slammed his fist on the ground. "All that hard ache and pain was for nothing! I have never felt such regret and embarrassment in my life."

"This year was tough," Ragnar agreed. "But we all made our way through it and we're even stronger."

"It really is true and the bond we share can never be broken that's how we found each other again," Ruby nodded.

"We all know that you did what you believed was right and you acted with the best of intentions," said Hiccup gently. "You taught me that a leader whether it is that of a Guild or nation must protect its own. Now I see it's time that we go home, _Dragon Tail_ is waiting."

Stoick nodded. "I'm ready."

"Well, we have a lot of catching up to do, but first we should get out of this place," said Stormfly.

"Yeah, you're right," Toothless nodded.

Stoick didn't recognise Stormfly in her human form. '_Do I know this girl?_'

"I used too many _Direct Lines_ in a row," said Garon. "So I'm running low on magic power, I only have enough to teleport us one more time. I think it would be best to use that last teleport to reach Shiva's ship. So we'll need to travel a bit on land until we're within range."

"Stoick, are you really leaving so soon and just after we were getting to know each other?" said the voice of Chaghatai. "I have a farewell gift for you and I would like you to have it before you take a long nap in the ground."

Stoick eyes widened. "No! Chaghatai Shan!"

"Impossible, how did you find us?" Garon stared.

"Sand," Chaghatai answered holding out his hand as sand poured out from the tips of his fingers. "Sand is nice, it tells me almost everything."

'_This guy has got just as much magic power as the girl on Eos Island_,' said Ragnar.

Everyone immediately took up fighting stances.

"Very nice," Chaghatai smiled.

"Stop!" Stoick yelled. "You mustn't fight him, he's much too powerful! We should run!"

Everyone was quite shocked by Stoick announcement, you wasn't usually one to run from a fight.

Hiccup sighed. "Fine, let's get out of here!"

"We already have a Magical Mobile ready and waiting," said Stormfly.

Astrid then immediately summoned several swords and sent them flying towards Chaghatai. However, they didn't strike him rather than the ground beneath his feet creating a dust cloud to hide them from view.

"Get in!" Ragnar yelled as he opened the door of their Magical Mobile.

"I'll drive us," said Astrid as she took the driver's seat and then immediately strapped on the SE plug. "SE plug connected! Here goes!"

She then started the engine and the immediately took off.

When the smoke cleared Chaghatai stood there with several swords sticking out of his body.

"So those are Stoick's lackeys," he said and then the swords turn to sand. "This'll be fun."

* * *

Hiccup and the others were driving as quickly as they could away from Chaghatai, but all them knew it wouldn't take long for him to catch up.

"Can this ring go any faster?" Garon yelled.

"I'm trying!" Astrid snapped.

She stepped on the accelerator and they took off.

"He's coming," said Stoick.

"What is that being?" said Toothless as he stuck his head out the window.

Ragnar then stuck his head out of the window and his amazement he saw a giant sand monster looming down on them and riding on top of it was Chaghatai.

"Wow, it's a giant sand monster!" he yelled.

The monster then swung its fist down towards them.

"Not good!" Astrid yelled as she swerved out of the way.

"It's gaining on us!" Ragnar yelled as the monster kept on swinging his fists towards them.

Hiccup looked at Ruby on Ragnar. "Ruby! Ragnar! See it can't stop that thing!"

"You got it," Ragnar nodded.

"Right," said Ruby.

The two of them then climbed onto the roof of the vehicle.

"No, don't!" Stoick yelled. "He's too powerful for us to fight!"

"I'm not so sure about that, Stoick," said Ragnar as he tapped his left forearm and his Demon Slayer markings appeared around the left side of his body.

"_Star Dress: Sagittarius Form!_" Ruby yelled as she began transforming.

Ruby was now wearing a green twin-tailed coat and which had sleeves that left the shoulders and upper back bare. She had a pair of dark thigh-high boots with light trim at the top, which split above the knees to reveal the front of the thighs, which were also donned. Her hair is styled into a typical ponytail with two bangs framing the face. In addition, Sagittarius's zodiac sign was now on her left shoulder.

Stoick could sense the power emanating from the two of them. "There's so much magic power coming from those two? They told me that they had gotten stronger, but hiccup so much it only a year is incredible."

"Let's show them what we've got," said Ragnar.

"Let's show him what we've got," said Ragnar.

"So you're actually going to put up a fight are you?" said Chaghatai.

"_Ice-Make: Silver!_" said Ragnar.

Then suddenly Chaghatai and is sand monster was frozen in place in a block of ice.

"Looks like Ragnar froze everything with that attack," Toothless noted.

"Impressive," said Stormfly.

"Not bad," said Chaghatai from within the ice.

He then broke free from his icy prison and jumped into the air. He then waved his hand and fired streams of sand that took the shape of monsters and they began to bear down on them.

"Great more sand creatures," said Toothless.

"I'll take care of them," said Ruby as she pulled on her bowstring and arrows made of pure magic appeared. "_Star Shoot!_"

She then unleashed a barrage of magical power was made of pure light at half the sand creatures and Ragnar froze the others with his magic.

"This is even more fun than I thought it would be," Chaghatai smiled and then vanished.

"He's gone," Ruby stared.

"Beneath us! He merged with the sand watch for an attack!" Stoick yelled.

"_Ant Lion Pit!_" Chaghatai roared.

Then suddenly a massive pit of sand erupted around them sucking in the Magical Mobile.

"What's happening!" Astrid yelled as she tried to maintain control.

Chaghatai then reappeared at the edge of the pit. "That was pathetic, you guys should have stayed back at Septem because you're really in over your heads here."

"Everyone how the car!" Astrid ordered.

Everyone began climbing out, but already the car but already was sinking into the ground. "Oh no, we lost the Magical Mobile."

To make matters worse they slowly being dragged in towards the centre of the pit.

"It actually pulling us down!" Ragnar yelled as he struggled to free himself.

"I can't move my legs any more!" Ruby panicked.

Chaghatai just watch joyously at the struggles. "I can't tell you how many people I've killed with this… entire cities have been swallowed up whole inside it. Ant Lion Trap is like a gateway to hell, nobody has ever escaped from it. Before you go to your graves thinking that your something special, you should know this… you're just a bunch of losers like all the other Vikings we've killed over the years! We're on a completely different level altogether from new maggots from Septem. The gods have abandoned your entire continent, it will be so easy for Alvarez to take it over. It sucks to be you guys. The looks on your faces are priceless."

Then suddenly a massive burst of flames erupted within the trap and it immediately dispelled.

"So the gods have abandoned Septem, huh?" said Hiccup as his _Dragon Tail_ Guild's emblem reappeared in the same truth was with the others. "That's not a problem, because _Dragon Tail_ was still watching over it!"

Chaghatai just stared at Hiccup. "He'd made my sand evacuate?"

Without a second thought, Hiccup punched him across the face with a blazing fist sending him flying. However, he quickly recovered and landed on his feet effortlessly.

"Nice shot," said Chaghatai. "It's been forever since someone finally got a solid punch like that. Yeah, bring it on!"

He then unleashed a massive surge of sand towards them.

"Cool it down," said Ragnar as he placed his hands against the ground and unleashed a barrage of icicle spears at Chaghatai.

"All dried up," said Chaghatai.

The sand struck the ice and it shattered almost instantly and then it consumed both Hiccup and Ragnar. Astrid and the others were also caught in with the attack, though not as badly as Hiccup and Ragnar.

"Not this again, it's like it's alive," said Merrill.

"It's so strong," said Astrid. "What do we do?"

"You won't hurt them!" Stoick roared at the top of his voice.

Then suddenly a giant hand came swooping down towards Chaghatai and he jumped out of the way just in the nick of time. He then grew to the size of a giant and then quickly grabbed Hiccup and the others and held them close against his chest to shield them.

"As long as I draw breath, I will protect my family at any cost!" Stoick announced.

"Dad, I think you're holding a little too tight," said Hiccup.

All of them were pretty much squashed together and it was quite embarrassing for the girls in particular.

"Is that so," said Chaghatai. "Well, you won't be drawing breath that much longer. If you think you can protect them, then you don't understand the power of the Drake Twelve."Stoick then saw something of erupting in the distance. "You'll die together… drowning in my sands of death."

Stoick then saw a massive wave of sand looming towards them, it was so large that it would be able to swallow an entire city whole.

"Garon, now might be a good time to teleport us," said Astrid.

"The attack is too large to avoid," said Garon.

Stoick braced himself. "I will keep you safe if it's the last thing I'll do. I swear on my life."

"Here it comes," Chaghatai smiled. "And every single thing that gets caught up in the path of the sandstorm shrivels up and dies instantly."

"Dad, no!" Hiccup panicked.

"Master!" Astrid cried.

"Stoick!" Ragnar yelled.

"Run!" Ruby pleaded.

"Get out of here!" Merrill begged.

"You're going to be a bunch of dragon mummies in just a second," said Chaghatai.

The sandstorm and struck them, but a few seconds later massive burst of lightning struck it added instantly dispelled.

They all immediately looked up and saw the _Christina Advanced_ hovering directly above them. There standing on the bow was none other than Alvin, who had a small smile on his face.

"Alvin? Is that really him?" said Stoick.

"Sandstorm was completely obliterated, with only one shot," said Astrid.

"My old man has always been flashy," said Ragnar.

"It's amazing," said Ruby.

"He couldn't have arrived at a better time," said Hiccup.

"Hey, old friend," Alvin smiled. "You're getting a little slow in your old age."

That's when they noticed that Alvin wasn't the only one on board the _Christina Advanced_, Eret and his entire team were on board as well.

"We're behind enemy lines so we got a get out of here ASAP!" Eret yelled and then gestured to Olatrand. "You can find this guy for the ship."

"Eret?" said Toothless.

"Eret is in the only one on board, I can smell Fishlegs and Skullcrusher, as well," said Hiccup.

"They're not the only ones," said Heather.

"I'm here to bring the Snot," said Snotlout.

"Snotlout, please calm down," said Adelaide.

"Stop standing around, Stoick and get out here," said Valka.

"Val?" Stoick stared.

That's when they realise that Eret and his team were the only ones on board, but the _Thunder Legion_ as well.

"Hey, Merrill," said Dogsbreath. "You look like you've grown up since last time we met."

"She's gone from little girl to little lady," said Fenris.

"Seems like everyone has changed from last year," said Rubella.

"I don't feel as if I've changed all that much actually," said Merrill.

"You down there too, right Garon!" Agatha yelled. "Teleport onto the ship if you're able!"

"Coming up!" Garon yelled.

He then teleported the lot of them towards the _Christina Advance_.

"You can't run from me!" Chaghatai roared firing a wave of sand towards them.

"No one is running, we're just flying back home and I'm gonna get very angry if we missed dinner," said Alvin.

Then suddenly there was a huge explosion of epic proportions, it was so powerful that it left a crater in the ground.

"That was so intense," said Chaghatai, who appear to have survived the attack. "They must be taking this seriously."

He then slowly turned around and saw the old man that had talked with Drago before.

"I'm guessing you put up that barrier some kind of favour to me," he assumed.

"Even an old man like me find it painful to lose a comrade in battle," he said.

"So you think that little light show would have killed me? Sorry August, you must be getting senile."

* * *

At the Palace, Drago was already fully aware that Hiccup and his party had managed to escape.

"So it begins," he said.

"It's not too late, brother," said a voice behind him.

He turned around and saw the Chronicler standing behind him. "Do you intend to interfere, sister?"

"You know I can't, but if you do succeed there will be no place for you to hide from me," she threatened.

Drago didn't look worried in the slightest. "I'll burn that bridge when I get to it."

* * *

Meanwhile flying away on the _Christina Advance_, Hiccup and the others had just teleported onto the ship. Thankfully Stoick had reverted back to his normal size, though Garon was a little off in the coordinates and they landed face-first on the floor.

"So what you think of our rescue?" Snotlout smiled.

"You're safe now," said Rubbella.

"The mission to get master back is a success," said Dogsbreath.

"I admit I'm surprised to see you here," said Ragnar as he picked himself up.

"We knew that uncle Stoick was in trouble, so we came up with a rescue plan," said Adelaide.

"Luckily we managed to get Alvin to help out," said Valka.

"Still a little annoyed that you left without us," said Eret looking at Hiccup.

"It was a covert operation," Hiccup reminded him.

"It's good to have _Dragon Tail_ back together," said Stoick with tears in his eyes.

* * *

A few hours later they arrived back at Septem and landed at the _Dragon Tail_ Guildhall at Berk. By this time the Guildhall had finally been completed and it looked much like the first building before it had been destroyed during the battle with _Phantom Lord_. Also, more members of _Dragon Tail_ had arrived so it was almost back to full strength.

"Let's have a toast," said Ruby. "_Dragon Tail_ is now back in business!"

"Cheers!" everyone yelled raising their tankards of mead.

Stoick looked at Hiccup. "So you're the Guild Master now."

"I'm more than happy for you to take the role back," said Hiccup.

"No, I think it's time that you spread your wings beside Abi a little busy now that I'm a member of the Viking Council," said Stoick.

"Oh, that reminds me," said Fishlegs as he reached into his pocket. "The Viking Council had come up with a decision and it was to make Hiccup one of the Viking Lords."

Everyone's eyes widened as Fishlegs pulled out the badge with the Viking Lords emblem on it.

"For me?" said Hiccup as he took it.

"Congratulations, Hiccup," said Astrid hugging him.

"All right, let's crack open the boozing get this shindig started!" Agatha yelled.

"I'm still surprised that you guys decided to join _Blue Pegasus_," said Ragnar looking at the _Thunder Legion_.

"There are worse jobs than serving customers," said Fenris.

"Yeah, but I feel way more at home in a shabby bar like this," said Dogsbreath.

"Though I do have to ask how did Alvin fit in at that Guild?" Heather pondered. "I mean did he actually do the hospitality part of the job."

"He did once in a while, I can't say that it was very hospitable," said Rubbella.

"What happened at the Guildhall stays at the Guildhall," Alvin snapped.

Stormfly, who was back in her normal form, looked up at Garon. "Did you manage to get in contact with Shiva when we left that place?"

"Yeah, I did," he nodded awkwardly. "And she was not a happy camper."

Toothless was busy sharing their adventure with Skullcrusher and Cloudjumper.

"We will then teleported down to an underwater temple completely surrounded by water," said Toothless.

Everything continued with full swing and one or two fights broke out, indicating that everything was now back to normal.

"The Guildhall is just as noisy as I remember it," said Ruby.

"Sounds like everything is finally getting back to normal," said Agatha.

Ruby can help but smile. '_We were able to get our beloved master back to _Dragon Tail _and Alvin and the _Thunder Legion _to boot. But during our journey, we found out that the_ _Alvarez Empire on the Western continent has Viking is more powerful than any we faced before. But what's even scarier, is that Drago Bludvist rules over that Empire. Although there he is known as Emperor Drake not only that, he's planning on coming to Septem to take the_ _Lumen Histoire, our Guild's biggest treasure. The crystal that contains the body of our first master is going to be a wall for sure and I'm positive that it's going to be the most gruelling battle we've been through. I don't even want to think about losing anyone, there has to be a way we can get through this in one piece. I just want the feeling that we share here to last forever, to live inside this moment. That's what deepest wish._'

Stoick then rose to his feet and addressed the Guild and everyone immediately stopped what they were doing.

"I first wish to apologise, I am not going to make any excuse for myself," he said. "I took your home and your way of life away from you, that was a mistake on my part."

"Don't worry, Garon it all," said Dogsbreath.

"You follow the only course of action you believed you had to protect us," said Fenris.

"We understand your feelings," said Rubbella.

"And anyway the Guild is back together now so everything is fine," said Adelaide.

"That's why I say we should have a little more booze and the little less boo-hoo's," said Agatha.

Stoick then made his way to a table which had the map of both the Western continent and Eastern consonant.

"This is serious because I was not able to negotiate for our safety there's no doubt that Alvarez will invade," said Stoick. Everyone immediately went completely silent as news of war sent chills down their spines. "They are a true superpower and they will throw everything they have at us."

"Let them, because we're ready for them," said Hiccup as he made his way to the table. "Time and time again, we put everything on the line for the sake of the Guild. No matter how tough our enemy may be, we fight for what's most important to us that is what makes us so strong. Believe me, I'm terrified, but no matter how I feel I won't let go of my responsibilities."

He then placed his hand on the table and then began burning the map away depicting the Western continent. "I know that I can count on everyone here, but what I'm most afraid of is losing what we all have together. So we can't run away from this, we have to fight for our family and for the bond we share. We have got to make a stand! And this time it's not just about winning, this time our fight is about living!"

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"I think everyone has made up their mind, Stoick," said Alvin.

"As have I," said Stoick and then raised his fist into the air. "Listen up! We are going to make them regret the day that they chose to mess with our family! Let's take them down!"

Everyone cheered and raised their fists into the air with enthusiasm.

"Let's show them our bond," said Hiccup.

"We're going to have to give it everything we've got," said Merrill.

"Don't we always?" Eret smiled.

"This poll is like nothing with ever faced," said Astrid.

"We'll be fighting Drago," said Heather.

"I'm going to find Dragrach," Ragnar vowed.

"We'll make it through this fight just like all the others," said Ruby.

"And just like everyone else there were great ever challenging us," said Toothless.

"I will protect the Guild this time, I swear I will," said Snotlout.

"I'm ready to show off the new skills I've picked up," said Adelaide.

"We will fight and we will win," said Valka.

"Did I miss this Guild or what," said Adelaide.

"Before we get too carried away, there some extremely important information I must share with you," said Stoick and everyone immediately went silent. "It's concerning the Lumen Histoire all what lively formerly referred to as the _Dragon Heart_."

"I think perhaps I should be the one to explain this to them," said a voice.

Everyone turned in their eyes widened as appearing towards them was Hiccup the First, the first _Dragon Tail_ Guild Master.

"First Master?" Stoick breathed.

'_Is this a projection of him or is he really here?_' said Astrid.

Hiccup the First looked at all of them. "It is likely you haven't heard of _Dragon Heart_, for many years it has been our Guild's most closely guarded secret and for good reason. Because the world must never know exactly what it holds… however, I believe it is crucial that you know as to why Drago would go to such lengths to get it."

"You're sure?" Stoick asked.

"I am," he nodded. "It's time that I reviewed all my secrets… this is a tale of the awful curse two rivals shared in the primordial magic they sought."


	14. Fall of a Dragon

Everyone in the Guild began to listen to the first master's story.

'_My tale begins when I failed to stop Drago with his obsession over reviving the dead, I did everything I could to try and convince him to give up, but it only angered him and his resentment to me grew stronger. As a result, he was cursed with eternal youth, but not only that but everything around him withered and died._

'_Despite this, he carried on with his research and eventually was able to revive his sister, Dagmar at the cost of thousands of lives. I led an assault on his tower and while he managed to escape we managed to retrieve his sister. The poor girl had nothing to do with her brother's atrocities so I took under my wing and restarted to fall in love._

'_We eventually her children, all of them human and then she became the new Chronicler to watch over time and to record it. Then finally came a final clash between me and Drago and I won, but we cannot kill them so we simply imprisoned him and I acted as his warden. For nearly 1000 years I stood vigilant on a small island away from the continent, but I could not have anticipated how far the human spread._

'_A group of humans started to settle on the island I was guarding, I kept my distance from them but then they were attacked by another Guild by the name of Blue Skull. I continue to stand guard unaware that they had stolen the key to Drago's chains and so I left with some treasure hunters, one of which happened to be one of my descendants._

'_We finally located Blue Skull in the city of Berk and discovered that they were treating the citizens with such cruelty, so much so that we had to step in. Then when things were at their most desperate I cast an unprotected spell that brought us victory, but in exchange, I lost my immortality._

'_A short time after, in April of 686 we founded _Dragon Tail, _but then trade disputes with Lord's escalated an alarming pace. And later that year, the bloodied Second Trade War began to tear the kingdom apart._'

Hiccup was currently on a hillside observing the battlefield as the enemy attacked it relentlessly against their forces.

"Have the left flank pull back please," he ordered.

The soldier stared at him.

"What?"

"Are you insane? There within striking distance of the enemies weakened point. Now is the time to attack!"

"Loki might be a Viking, but you are out of your league on the battlefield!"

Hiccup looked at them. "I'm over a thousand years old, I have battled in more bloodied wars than this one so don't you tell me that I'm out of my league."

To prove his point he guided the soldiers to attend and began to explain his reasoning.

"If I were the enemy, I would set up a small ambush squad near this hill. Then I would lure in the opposition and unleashed at squad upon them, at the same time I would send reinforcements a West to attack the main battalion here."

Soldiers looked one another trying to figure out what he just said.

"There are 49 effective countermeasures I can place, but in order to do that the first thing we need to do is pull back that left flank. They will then join the main battalion in an echelon formation and then we watch for the enemies next move."

Watching from the sidelines were Grimbread, Wade and Runa all of them smiling.

"Look at the Prince bossing them around," said Grimbeard.

"I'd argue that he's more of a general than a prince," said Runa.

"Seriously, you would never guess that he's a military genius or that he is 1000 years old," said Wade.

Hiccup then turned and looked at them. "Are you ready?"

"So is our Viking squad going to get the chance to join in the action?" Grimbeard asked.

"I will need you to keep the enemies Vikings at bay and it's very likely that they will get back up from the West," said Hiccup. "If things get too hairy I'll jump into the fray myself, but do try to be careful."

"Let's go and Terra doubt you guys!" Grimbeard yelled.

"Ready to show them what we can do?" Wade asked looking at the rest of the Guild.

All of the Guild members cheered and raised their hands in the air which surprised the soldiers to no end.

"Don't tell me he's _Dragon Tail_ is Guild Master?"

"He looked rather young to be a Guild Master."

* * *

Despite reservations, their army pulled back on the left flank and naturally the enemy took advantage of this and began to press forward. However, they didn't get too far when they heard the sounds of thunder.

"Is there a storm coming?"

Then suddenly they saw the lightning shooting down at the ground towards a person on a nearby hill.

"What the?"

"An enemy Viking!"

"What Guild is he from?"

"_Dragon Tail_ says hello," said Grimbeard.

From the hill Hiccup and the remaining soldiers just stared as Grimbeard went on the attack along with the rest of the Guild. All the soldiers were completely stunned as _Dragon Tail_ was not only holding the enemy back but taking them down one by one.

"Wow, that's incredible!"

"With that my score goes up to 27!" said Grimbeard.

"Still behind me, Grimbeard," said Runa. "I've already taken down 34 and counting."

"I'm at 100 and something!" said Wade and then he laughed. "I'm just kidding with you fellows."

Despite the fact they were winning Hiccup didn't like the amount of bloodshed that has been spilt on the battlefield, he had seen far worse that was sure. However, there was still quite a lot of loss of life.

* * *

In just a few short hours the entire enemy had been routed and their forces haven't lost a single man.

"They came in way outnumbered, but still somehow one easily."

"That man is a dragon tactician."

* * *

After the battle they returned back to the Guildhall in order to celebrate, all them had been well contributed with their efforts on the battlefield.

"We it, you guys!"

"Look at all this gold!"

"Now this calls for good wine!"

"Cheers!"

Grimbeard notice of the only one not celebrating was Hiccup, who just sat solemnly at the bar.

"You look kind of glum, something wrong?" he said joining him.

Hiccup sighed. "Just never dreamt I would see this many people die in war ever again. I'm no stranger to the loss of life, most of the wars I fought in were bloodier than this one. I can only hope that this war ends quickly before any more lives are lost. Plus, I really want to go on another adventure."

* * *

'_The Second Trade War finally came to an end in the year 690 and while the ceasefire was a welcomed development, the resulting casualties were way over 10 times that of the first Trade War. Most people believe that the high rate of mortality was due to the Viking Guilds involved in the fighting, as a result, the Viking world came together and the Interguild Conflict Band Treaty was signed. This monumental agreement brought about a brief period of peace in the land._'

With the war now over, Hiccup was now free to go on his many adventures. However, on one of his exploits, he, in fact, decided to meet an old acquaintance in a secluded meadow. This acquaintance was none other than the Chronicler, his love, but sadly this trip was more business than pleasure.

After the war Hiccup couldn't help but notice that something was off with him and he had a good idea what was causing it. However, he wanted a second opinion and she was the only one he could trust with this delicate matter.

"I hear the calling you the Dragon Tactician now after that war," said the Chronicler as she examined him.

Hiccup shrugged. "I didn't come up with the name."

"Personally, I think it's a good fit."

Hiccup looked at her. "What's the prognosis?"

She gave him a grim expression, indicating that it was bad. "I wish I had better news."

"It's Drago's curse, isn't it?" Hiccup assumed.

She nodded. "Been so close to him for 1000 years has resulted in new been afflicted with his curse. Though I suspect that it has accelerated ever since used that Law spell, which was a foolish ring for you to do."

"If I hadn't used it, a lot of people would have died," said Hiccup not looking at her.

Chronicler sighed. "Hiccup, you know what this curse does. I'm immune because my time has stopped, but everything else around you will wither and die it's only a matter of time."

Hiccup rose to his feet. "Then I had better make preparations and inform the Guild that I'm going on a very long journey."

"Who'll take over the Guild?"

Hiccup pondered for a moment. "Grimbeard is far too rash, Wade doesn't take things very seriously…"

"That only leaves Runa, you sure she's the right candidate? I mean she does have a sort of dark streak on her."

"I'm certain she'll do fine."

"Well, I had better return to the Guild and tell them of my decision."

"Just don't take too long, the longer you stay around people the more danger you will put them in."

* * *

Hiccup soon returned to the Guildhall and when he entered he found quite the commotion everyone was running around frantic.

"It's not going to be long now."

"I can't stop shaking and it's not even my baby."

Runa then noticed Hiccup had entered. "Hiccup, you arrive just in time. Chinhilda is about to give birth."

Chinhilda was Grimbeard's wife and she was currently in bed about to give birth to her son. Hiccup knew that this wasn't the right time to tell them that he planned to retire so he decided to wait until after the child was born.

So hours later they heard the sounds of a baby boy crying and everyone was ecstatic.

"I'm so proud of you, Chinhilda," said Grimbeard kissing his wife.

"You know she didn't have to deliver him inside the Guildhall," Runa pointed out.

"What can I say? Chinhilda insisted on it."

Chinhilda was still very exhausted from giving birth. "There's love here, I want my child to feel that with everyone in the Guild. Is the most important thing there is."

"You're right about that."

Chinhilda then looked at Hiccup. "Master Hiccup, if you don't mind would you do the honour of naming him for this."

Hiccup stared at her. "What me?"

"That's a priceless gift," said Grimbeard.

"You certainly can't leave it up to us," said Wade.

Hiccup looked at him. "Ingeel, he was an old friend and a mighty king."

"Ingeel, it's nice. I like it," she said.

"Then it settled," said Grimbeard as he picked up baby Ingeel.

"He's the first of the next generation, he's the future."

Hiccup then took her hand. "He is."

"The bond we share is special promise me that we'll—"

She then stopped as a hand went limp and her eyes began to close. Everyone remained silent as they watched Chinhilda take her final breath.

Grimbeard just stared at her, looking utterly horrified. "Chinhilda… Chinhilda!" He then gave the baby to Runa and rushed over to his wife. "Hey! What's wrong?"

"Having the baby must have taken too much out of her," said Wade.

Hiccup just stood there in silence utterly horrified, because he knew what was the cause of her death. It was him, Drago's curse was starting to take hold and it has already taken its first victim.

"Chinhilda! Please stay with me!" Grimbeard cried in vain. "Chinhilda!"

Runa noticed the horrified look on Hiccup's face before she could say anything he ran off without saying a single word.

"Hiccup!" Grimbeard yelled.

* * *

Hiccup retreated as far as he could away from any nearby towns and villages or Elven tribes. However, no matter how careful he was he couldn't help but kill all the wildlife and the nearby trees.

Hiccup was fully aware of the curse that was inflicted upon Drago, but the more he loved the more everything around him would die. In order to preserve life, he had to harden his heart and love nothing, though that was a bit of a tall order.

He had stayed isolated for well over a year and a half that time he stopped eating. It was this time the Chronicler had finally managed to track him down, he was in a solid-state when she found him hiding within a hollow tree looking nothing more than skin and bones wearing ragged clothing.

"Do you know how long it took me to find you," she said.

"And it ever occur to you that maybe I didn't want to be found," he said.

"You're not looking too good."

"I haven't eaten or drunk anything for half a year now, it's far too dangerous to move from this place. I would have killed myself if you hadn't been for one little issue…"

The Chronicler nodded. "Yeah, that's one of the things about that curse. You can go as far as chopping your own head and you still wouldn't die."

Hiccup looked up at her. "So, I'm guessing this is not a social call."

"I'm afraid that my brother has been rather active in a country far to the west," she said.

"How can that be, he still shamed on Cove Island?"

"When you left he began to splinter himself, he literally made a duplicate of himself. It's far weaker compared to him, but his mind is still very much intact. I don't know what he intends to do, but you and I both know that it can't be anything good, I believe he's already calling himself Emperor Drake indicating that he has the intention of conquering the entire country."

"And I'm in no state to fight him," Hiccup sighed.

"The prophecy so that someone bearing your name would defeat him, a never said that you were destined to defeat him," the Chronicler reminded him. "I can tell you for certain that the child has not yet been born, but he will be unlike you he will become a Dragon Slayer."

"That's impossible, all the dragons are dead."

"Not exactly, but I'm sure you'll figure it out soon enough."

"I don't suppose you've managed to find a cure."

She shook her head. "Believe me I've been trying, but it is a very complex curse."

Hiccup then noticed that she was slightly hesitating. "But you think you have away…"

She sighed. "I might be able to suspend you in time, you would be in the form of a coma. This way you wouldn't be able to kill anyone and you wouldn't have to suffer while I continue looking for a cure."

Hiccup frowned. "I thought you were only meant to watch events unfold, not take part in them."

"What makes you think this wasn't destined to happen?" she said. "The wall which cannot be broken can be bent, and I'm bending it pretty far."

"Is there no other way?"

"It's the only way I can think of."

Hiccup nodded. "Then do it."

She nodded and bent towards him and then began casting her spell, almost instantly he closes eyes and collapsed and fell into a deep sleep.


	15. Dragon Heart

It was dawn when the Chronicler arrived back at Berk and in her hands, she was carrying Hiccup's body. Meeting her outside was Runa and she was shocked to find that she was carrying Hiccup.

"What the hell you doing with Hiccup?" she stared. "What's going on? Is he okay? Where did you find him? No one has seen or heard from him for a year now, we've all been sick with worry."

"Are you the only one here?" the Chronicler asked.

"At the moment, everyone else is getting ready for the Harvest Festival," she explained. "Due to Hiccup's absence, I've been obliged to serve as _Dragon Tails_ temporary Guild Master."

"Then this makes things easier," she said as she handed Hiccup's body to him. "Something happened, which forced me to put him in a deep coma, but he still a danger to everything around him. I suggest that you seal his body in some way unless you don't want everyone in town to die. I've done everything I can, I'm afraid the rest is now up to you."

She then turned around and walked away much to Runa's shock.

"Who are you? What's your name?" she yelled.

"I gave my name up a long time ago, but if you have to call me something I am known as the Chronicler."

Runa's eyes widened. "The Chronicler? The governor of space and time?"

"Don't expect me to interfere again, I'm only 1 inch from crossing that line."

Runa was completely shocked as she tried to process what just happened.

* * *

She did exactly what the Chronicler told her to do, she went below the Guildhall and sealed Hiccup's body in a large lacrima and once there she began doing research on his body trying to figure out what the Chronicler meant and sadly he discovered the truth.

'_That is how my body ended up inside the lacrima and why it remains there today,_' Hiccup explained. '_Runa worked tirelessly, trying to figure out what had happened and then one day, due to his vast knowledge of magic, he had finally realised what had happened. I had been touched by a deadly curse, there was only one reference which was within one of my books and he discovered that the curse resonated with Drago._'

'_By the gods, was this curse what caused Chinhilda's death?_' she cried.

She then slammed her fist against the wooden floor. "No, I can't let anybody else find out. The Guild would not survive!"

'_She kept his word, no one would know the truth about me. In 736, Runa made up her mind and decided to tell the Guild that I passed away. A shrine over an empty grave was erected on Cove Island, which was declared sacred land. In that very same year, Runa became _Dragon's Tail _Second Master, acting in accordance with the wish I had made known before the time of my disappearance. He devoted all of his time, not spent on his duties as Guild Master, in solitude working without rest to find a cure for me._

'_Within the year 739 Grimbeard passed away prematurely, I can only assume the loss of his wife caused him to die of grief, never knowing of the true cause of his her death. Runa continued her attempts to kill me for the next 20 years though not successfully and the results revealed something rather unexpected._

'_Like I said he had a vast amount of knowledge of magic and had used all his resources to kill me, but I remained in suspended animation inside the lacrima unable to age or truly die, in unforeseen conversion factors and unacceptable form of magic was created… it was something that would rock the Viking world to its very core_.'

* * *

Back in the present, every member of _Dragon Tail_ utterly stunned by what they had heard.

"… Eternal magic called _Dragon Heart_," he finished.

"I don't understand… what is it?" Ruby asked.

"Yes, please explain," said Astrid.

"An everlasting source of magic, simply put the power that springs from _Dragon Heart_ will never dry up," Master Hiccup explained.

"You mean magic you can use forever and ever?" Toothless stared.

"Consider the weapon developed by the old Viking Council… the _Etherion Cannon_ it was powerful enough to wipe out an entire country with one blast. The _Dragon Heart_ contains enough magic energy to fire an infinite number of _Etherion_ blasts or perhaps contain is not the right word for it, it can generate that kind of magic energy… enough to wipe out all countries."

"I understand why we would want to keep this secret," said Merrill.

"News like this would definitely throw the Viking world into total chaos," Stormfly agreed.

"Excellinor tried to get her hands on it some years ago, it seems word of it assistance has reached the shores of Alvarez as well," said Stoick.

"Which means they're going to launch an invasion, to try to get control the power it generates," said Alvin.

"But why would they go through the trouble? Aren't they always swimming in magic power over there?" Dogsbreath asked.

"Drago is power-hungry, but I suspect that they also want to use it as a weapon in a fight against Acnologia," Master Hiccup concluded. "Even Drago considers him to be too evil for this world."

"Is he really that strong?" Ragnar asked. "I mean I know he's like a force of nature, but that's insane."

"It's hard to imagine," said Heather.

Hiccup remains completely silent.

"I still don't understand, if we had something this powerful what's stopping us from using it on both of them?" Toothless asked.

"Yes, I do suppose that question does need to be asked," Stoick nodded. "I admit that I did consider using it to stop the _Faces_ in the battle against Helheim. Although we would have clinched a short-term victory, there was no telling what the long-lasting effects might have been. For example what if we lost control of the _Etherion_ and it rained down unlimited destruction?"

"I suppose you can't counteract a poison with another poison," said Skullcrusher.

"Careful that's our First Master you're referring to," Stormfly warned.

"If Edolas ever discovered this, you would solve their magical problems," said Cloudjumper.

"No matter what we're up against, _Dragon Heart_ must remain secret," said Master Hiccup bluntly. "The world is just not ready for it."

"No way we would give that up!"

"It's your body!"

"We're going to protect you with everything was in our power!"

"I have a dream I would be the cause of all this," Master Hiccup sighed. "I've dragged the entire Guild into a mess that could end us for good."

"You were fulfilling your duty, no one can blame you for that," said Eret.

"He's right and you mustn't blame yourself for what happened," Astrid added.

"It is unfortunate, but it's obvious that this is not what you had intended," said Stormfly.

"Because of you _Dragon Tail_ is a force of good in the world," said Ruby.

Toothless nodded. "And if there was no _Dragon Tail_…"

"…then we wouldn't be friends today," Skullcrusher finished.

"You made this happen, your love for people is what brought us all together," said Ragnar.

"And we're willing to do whatever it takes to protect the Guild that you created because we believe in it," said Merrill.

"Your Guild has grown into a thing of beauty, First Master," said Stoick.

"I failed to stop Drago thousand years ago, and now he has become an even greater threat to every living thing on this continent," said Hiccup. "He used to be my student, I did everything I could to protect him, but now I need to stop."

"Not going to lie, it will be tough even if we took down Alvarez's army," said Dogsbreath.

"Drago himself can't age nor die, isn't that right?" Alvin asked.

"Wait, he's really immortal?"

"You mean like there's nothing that can kill him?"

"How do we defeat somebody like that?" Astrid pondered.

"You can leave that to me," said Hiccup and everyone looked at him. "I'll take down Drago…" He then pulled up the sleeve on his left arm revealing a bandage covering it. "What I've got on my left arm will be able to defeat him."

* * *

Meanwhile Brandish was in her room and tending to her every need was a tiny Atran.

"Hey, have I told you lately that your the epitome of Triple A+ beauty?" he said.

Brandish then placed her foot right in front of him, which to him was enough force to create a small earthquake.

"I'd be even better if you finish this pedicure," she said looking down at him coldly.

"Of course, my lady," he said as he immediately grabbed a brush down with nail varnish. "I will put all of my care into making these nails truly divine. When I'm done they'll be the envy of the gods."

He then began to apply the nail varnish. "So my lady, if it's not asking too much, do you think you would be willing to turn me back to my normal size pretty please?"

Before she could give him an answer the door opened and walking inside was Griselda. "Tell me, Randy…"

"Yes, Griselda," she said looking annoyed.

"I heard that you let some troublemakers escape," she said with a small smile. "Surely that's not true."

"No, I did not let them escape I wasn't in the mood with dealing with them is all."

Atran then immediately rushed towards Griselda. "Trust me, I try to convince that it wasn't the best idea." He then smiled up at her. "My, you're looking absolutely A+ 2 my lady?"

Griselda turned and looked at Brandish. "Will you turn him back to normal, he's like a disgusting cockroach that can talk."

"Say what?" said Atran.

"I'll pass," said Brandish.

"Oh, come on! I hate being tiny!" Atran complained.

"Are you ever in the mood to deal with anything?" said Griselda folding her arms. "Isn't that what he's for? Anyway, the Drake Twelve have been summoned, your lackeys magic should spare you the hassle of travelling."

She then walked out of the room and close the door behind her.

Brandish then looked down at the snivelling Atran, who immediately looked up at her nervously. She then grabbed him with her toes and lifted him off the ground.

"Hey, be careful! What you doing?" he panicked.

"I can't stand that cow, so horrible and ugly," she said in a disgusted tone. "If I were you I would say that she is an F-."

"Please don't squash me," he pleaded.

Meanwhile back at the Guild, everyone was still rather surprised by Hiccup's announcement.

"So how exactly are you going to beat Drago?" Astrid asked looking at him.

"I'm afraid it is a secret," he said.

"I don't know what he's talking about, but knowing him I'm sure it's something special," said Merrill.

Toothless remained absolutely quiet on the other Exceeds looked at him.

"I take it that you know what the secret weapon is," Skullcrusher assumed.

"Perhaps," he shrugged.

"And if you do know about it I doubt that you would tell us," Stormfly concluded.

"Hey, I would if I could, but Hiccup was quite firm on the subject," said Toothless.

"Not like him to keep secrets though," said Cloudjumper folding his paws.

"All I can say that I could only use it one time and with it, I'll be able to take down Drago once and for all," said Hiccup. "There's no way I'm going to lose to him."

Upon hearing this everyone began to lighten up and it looked as if they had a real shot of winning this war.

"Only one time?"

"He's literally got an ace up his sleeve."

"He certainly knows how to make a very convincing argument, doesn't he?" said Dogsbreath.

"Yes, indeed," Astrid nodded. "And it seems his confidence is quite contagious as well."

"He certainly knows how to inspire people," said Skullcrusher.

"And that's why we made him our guild master," said Stormfly.

"He's always had a knack for this stuff," Alvin agreed.

"Of course I have several strategies of my own, but I'll let Hiccup lead for now," said Master Hiccup.

"Master Stoick, you should probably tell us everything that you know about who we're going up against?" Ruby suggested.

Stoick nodded in agreement. "Yes, that is a good point. I'll share what information I was able to gleam from my time over there. At the very top, we have Emperor Drake, of course, hearing Septem he's more commonly referred to as the legendary Black Tyrant Drago Bludvist. And beneath him a powerful Vikings, an elite and terrifyingly roofless force known as the Drake Twelve.

"During the year I was confined there I was only able to see six of them and because it's such a large region it apparently quite rare for them to be in the same place at the same time. First on the list is Krogan, a.k.a. the Winter General, Drago's right-hand man. I'm not sure, but his nickname leads me to believe that he uses some form of Ice Magic, though I haven't seen him in action."

Ragnar folded his arms. "Ice, huh?"

"Chaghatai Khan, the Desert King," Stoick continued. "He's the Sand Viking way encountered during our escape from Alvarez as we experienced he's one of the Twelve's most aggressive members."

"He didn't stop us," said Hiccup.

"Brandish, the Nation Destroyer, though not as much as a hawk she does wield enough magic power to wipe countries off the map."

Astrid nodded remembering her. "We've encountered her before. On Eos Island, she is a force to be reckoned with. From what we could tell her magic is able to alter the object mass."

"Next we have Griselda the Grievous, I don't know what magic she uses, but she is an extremely skilled warrior who was considered a goddess of the battlefield."

"So she's both able to use a sword and magic?" said Astrid.

"Sounds kind of familiar, doesn't it?" said Hiccup.

"And then, of course, we have God Serena," said Stoick bitterly. "He was the top-ranked ex-member of the Ten Viking Lords, he is a profound disappointment to our country and impossible to like. But I have had the chance to witness his extraordinary magic power firsthand."

"I still can't wrap my head around the fact that the highest rank Viking Lords is working with the enemy now," said Ruby.

"I wonder why he decided to desert Septem," Heather pondered.

"Honestly I highly doubt there's any way to know for sure without asking him personally," said Skullcrusher.

"I'll make sure to do that when I addressed him," said Eret.

"Perhaps more worryingly is the one named August, the Viking King," Stoick continued. "Be especially wary of him. Although I don't know much about him personally, his magic power is rumoured to be without equal among the twelve. He is on a completely different level, if what I heard is true he has mastered every form of magic across the world. It has been said that he might even wield more types of magic than Drago himself."

Everyone was completely stunned by this prospect.

"That is all the information I have on those six, as far as the others I only have the names of three. They're Ragnar the Stone, Neinhart and the last one is Wall."

"Great I share a name with one of them, that's not going to get confusing at all," Ragnar muttered under his breath.

"We need to formulate our strategy, everybody pays close attention," said Master Hiccup. "Drago will invade with a full-scale assault with his entire army. I won't sugarcoat it, there's no question that wherein an overwhelming disadvantage, our enemy is greater in number and for more powerful than any we've faced before, but… due to our courage and our bond, we will prevail letters show them what our guild is made of."

With that, all of them cheered burning with enthusiasm.

Meanwhile, at Meridian Palace, Drago was now addressing members of the Drake Twelve where there was only set for seven of them along with the Chancellor Yale.

"Seven of you, I am pleased that so many of you made it here despite the sudden notice," he said.

"Actually I believe that Neinhart is lurking somewhere withinside the Palace your Majesty, but well…" Yale informed him.

Drago raised his hand. "It's quite all right."

Krogan narrowed his eyes. "I disagree, not attending this meeting is an unacceptable defiance of your Majesty's orders!"

"Don't be such a stick in the mud, Krogan," said Chaghatai. "There's more than enough of us here to start the meeting. Besides, I think a smaller force would be nice anyway."

"As I'm sure you all likely surmise I have convened this meeting to discuss preparations for our invasion of Septem," said Drago bringing everything back on track.

"What a hassle," Brandish grumbled.

Drago narrowed his eyes. "I hope that wasn't an act of defiance, Brandish. Do not forget you agreed to follow my orders."

"Yes, of course. I didn't actually say that I wasn't going to do it. Just that it sounded like a massive pain in the neck to me."

Griselda smiled at her. "You know Randy, the fact that you say whatever is on your mind is why everyone hates you."

"Yeah, so what? I don't really give a damn, because the truth is I actually hate them."

"I see, then I guess it's no wonder we get along so well."

Drago then turned towards God Serena. "Tell me, God Serena… will destroy your homeland cause you pain?"

God Serena was human with blazing red hair he also had a scar running across the bridge of his nose. "Painful? No…" he yelled as he extended his arms dramatically and everyone just gave him blank looks.

"Jackass," Brandish muttered under her breath.

Serena didn't appear to have heard her. "But thank you."

August remained absolutely silent and then turned to Drago. "Your Majesty, there's no doubt in my mind that we are prepared to go to battle in this final war of Ragnarok."

Then an elf, with a rather calculating face spoke up, his name was Wall. "As I understand it, our target is the body of your former teacher."

Drago narrowed his eyes. "He never did a single thing for me and technically I am not after his body rather the magic inside of it. However, this is not our only goal we will also wipe out Septem, all those that live there must be exterminated without fail."

"Everyone?" said Griselda.

"Your Majesty certainly does not know the word mercy," said August.

"And nor should we, we are near the pieces on the board," said Wall.

Brandish remained absolutely quiet.

"Yes, good," said Serena.

"On that note, let's plan our strategy," said Krogan.

"You should just let me do it," said Chaghatai.

"I cannot allow that," said Drago. "This will be a full-scale assault."

Chaghatai looked outraged. "I can handle the whole thing on my own! If the strongest guy there was God Serena then that means I'll have no problem taking on the whole continent alone."

Chancellor Yale did not look as convinced, he was also extremely worried as Chaghatai was, in fact, his son.

"I understand what you're saying, Chaghatai," said Drago. "But you should never underestimate your enemy so we will go with a full-scale assault. The Dragon King Festival begins, let the invasion commence!"

* * *

Meanwhile deep within the mountains, Acnologia, sat there within his cave feeling a slight pain in his stump.

"My arm is aching," he said. "The same one that was devoured by the Flame Dragon." He then rose to his feet. "This is my time, the Dragon King Festival will soon begin."

He then began to transform into his dragon form. "Behold and tremble before the true King of Dragons! The ultimate lifeform on this planet… Acnologia!"


	16. The Berk Defensive War

Ruby was currently in her room writing in her diary, she was making sure to chronicle everything that had just happened.

'_Dragon Heart, a powerful source of everlasting magic with limitless potential, Drago can't resist its destructive power and is launching an invasion of Septem to get it. We have to make sure that doesn't happen, we can't let that thing be used for evil. No, I shouldn't say it's a thing, it's the body of our first master Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the First, which is even more reason to keep it safe. Had it not been for his kind heart, Dragon Tail would never had brought us all together, who knows where we'd be._'

"Pretty good stuff there, Ruby," said Hiccup.

"If you keep it up you turn into a real novelist someday," Toothless nodded.

Ruby blinked and turned around and found the two of them standing directly behind her. "I thought you of all people wouldn't break into someone's home!"

"Then perhaps you should lock the door," Hiccup suggested.

"We've been busy trying to evacuate the entire town and we were in the neighbourhood so we decided to drop by," said Toothless.

"Well, I'm glad we were able to evacuate all the citizens at least," said Ruby.

"Still hard to believe that word war," Hiccup sighed. "I'm telling you it's going to be just as bad as the time those dragons attacked the capital."

Ruby nodded remembering the destruction. "Do you really think you will be that bad?"

"Possibly worse."

"You really know how to cheer a girl up," Ruby sighed.

"You want me to lie about our chances?" Hiccup asked.

"No, I know that it's going to be destructive and that we might not be around to see the end of it."

"Oh, I think we will," said Hiccup smiling at her. "We have to all have dreams of the future and Ingeel himself said that we should continue to talk about the future so that we have the strength to get there."

"That is a nice way to look at it," Ruby nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Dragon Hills, most of the Astrid was with Merrill and Stormfly, relaxing in the hot springs.

"So do you think it's possible that Jellal and _Crime Sorcière_ will help?" Merrill asked.

"I do since Drago is the enemy I'd say it's almost guaranteed," said Astrid.

"That does make me feel a little bit better," said Merrill.

"Although most of our crew were the ones that destroyed _Alfheim Shelter_," Stormfly pointed out.

"Well, they've changed."

"Ah, that reminds me of the day I first invited you to join _Dragon Tail_," said Astrid.

"We're so grateful."

'_Which also means that I was the one that dragged them into this life filled with so much fighting. I'm responsible for them, I have to keep them safe the best I can_.'

Astrid then rose to her feet hand stepped out of the hot spring.

"Hey, Astrid!" said Merrill as she rose out of the water, next thing Astrid realised she wrapped her arms around her. "This time I'll protect you for all you've done for me."

Astrid couldn't help but smile back and then returned the hug. "I've loved watching you grow to who you are, everyone in the Guild is so very proud of you."

* * *

Ragnar was in the Plaza, you just couldn't sleep instead he decided to hang out outside and began eating a bar of chocolate.

"Are you all right?" said a voice behind him.

Ragnar turned and saw Heather approaching him. "I'm good." He then held out the bar chocolate. "What a bite?"

"Thanks," said Heather taking the bar chocolate.

Ragnar smiled at her. "I can always count on having you by my side."

"You know it."

"And if was still alive after this, I'm going to give you my answer." Heather's eyes widened as she looked at him. "But for now let me focus on this."

Heather nodded, her heart or flutter. "Sure."

Ragnar then remembered what Hiccup said about his secret weapon. "Hiccup isn't the only one of us that has a trick up his sleeve. So Drago… Dragrach, we're coming for you both."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Guild Hall, everyone was setting up the surveillance equipment that Speedfist had designed.

"Has your scanner picked up anything yet Speedfist?" Stoick asked.

"There's been no sign of the enemy inside of Septem so far," he informed them.

"That's good to hear, but are you positive we can put up trust in that thing?" Gobber asked.

"I built this Ultra-High-Performance Radar myself you know," Speefdfist reminded him.

"They're coming, that we know, but we don't know from what direction," said Stoick. "Finding out where they plan to launch their assault may mean the difference between life and death."

Then suddenly appearing behind him was Master Hiccup, he had been checking on the rest of the Guild members to see how they were bearing up with the imminent war.

"The most orthodox strategy would be to create a diversion in the North and then the main force coming from the south," he said.

Stoick turned towards him. "First Master?"

"I just checked up on everyone before the battle begins, our Guild certainly seems carefree despite the danger. Their bravery is quite remarkable."

"I think I have a different read on the situation," said Stoick folding his arms. "They're all desperately trying to keep their anxiety at bay so they're spending time with each other to pull their fortitude and lift one another spirits. That is crucial in a time like this, but still, I can't blame them for their fear tonight even I'm afraid of what's to come. However, it is my duty to protect my charges and so I'll do everything within my power to protect them."

Master Hiccup nodded. "You're right."

Then suddenly they felt a breeze of cold wind flowing into the Guild and putting the candles out and it could be felt by everyone in the city.

"It can't be," said master Hiccup.

Stoick turned to Speedfist. "Speedfist, if your contraption working properly or not?"

"Yes, of course, it working," he said looking insulted. "But I don't know if this is magic." He then looked down the screen and saw flashing light approaching them from the north. "How the hell were we not able to see them approaching earlier?"

"All members prepare for battle!" Master Hiccup yelled sending a telepathic message to everyone. "They're coming from the sky approximately 5o full-sized aerial cruises!"

Everyone rushed outside and indeed saw a massive armada approaching them from the north, across the sea.

"There's way too many of them!" Gobber yelled.

"Just one of those suckers is big enough to wipe out the whole Guild!" said Spitelout.

"This is but a tiny fraction of the Empire's full forces," said Stoick.

"No one ever said anything about an aerial attack!" Speedfist yelled.

* * *

Standing on the flagship, leading the attack, was Chaghatai Khan who was laughing. "Listen up because I've travelled halfway around the world to do one thing! And that's to pulverise you all into dust!"

"Ring the bell immediately!" Master Hiccup ordered. "It's time, they're coming from the north with 50 aerial cruises."

* * *

Without hesitation they immediately rang the bell signalling the attack.

"They're here now," said Hiccup.

"That was fast," said Toothless.

"I don't think I'm ready for this fight you guys," Ruby whimpered.

"Fire!" Chaghatai commanded.

The immediately fired magical missiles directly down onto the Guildhall, but then appearing around the entire city was a magical barrier blocking their attack. Also, both Rubbella and Dogsbreath were watching over him acting as bodyguards.

"What?" said Chaghatai taken completely by surprise.

* * *

Within the Temple, Fenris had set up a magical enchantment to protect the entire city. The only downside was that in order to maintain it, he had to stay put.

"_Enchantment Activate!_" he said.

Chaghatai realised what was happening. "Ah, they conjured up some kind of magic barrier. I'll have to punch through it."

Everyone could see that the barrier was holding against the constant bombardment, though for how long they had no idea.

"So what now?" Stoick asked. "Fenris' spells are powerful, but I'm not sure how long he can holdback this onslaught."

Fenris was already feeling weak.

"You can't give up now, Fenris," said Rubbella.

"I'll lend you some of my magic powers you needed," said Dogsbreath.

* * *

"This attack is nothing like we anticipated, how do we fight back?" Gobber asked.

"Stay calm," said Master Hiccup calmly. "I thought it unlikely, but I have considered this. At the moment what we're dealing with is an advanced squad and as luck would have it, this is a much smaller scaled attack than I originally feared." He then immediately turn towards Speedfist. "I need you to relay this message… 'Start Strategy D, Flying Dragons and Trickster commenced the attack!"

Speedfist nodded. "Got it."

* * *

Trickster squad comprised of the twins, who were stationed on a hillside that overlooked the city just in front of the Southern Woods.

"This is Trickster, reporting from the Southen Woods," said Ruffnut. "Target is currently too far out of range."

"But we'll be ready for them when they are within range," said Tuffnut.

"I have complete faith in the two of you," said Master Hiccup.

"Yes, sir," the two of them nodded.

* * *

Chaghatai was still unleashing a bombardment of magical missiles directly at the barrier.

"So how'd you like?" he smiled. "Just a few more rounds and that shield is gone."

"Chaghatai, sir. Something is coming up quickly," said a soldier.

Four bright lights were heading straight towards them and didn't look like a magical attack.

"What do we have here?" he frowned.

The soldiers on the other airships also saw these bright lights heading towards them.

"That one is moving towards us really fast."

"Evasive manoeuvres!"

It was too late for them, as a blazing red light shot right through the ship and seconds later it exploded.

"Ship number four has been destroyed."

Chaghatai had been taken completely aback by this. "The hell?"

He turned and then discovered that the bright light had in fact been Hiccup, Eret, Merrill and Valka with the Exceed carrying them.

"Say hello to the Flying Dragon Squad," Hiccup smiled.

Chaghatai narrowed his eyes. "It's that guy again."

"Now let's rock," said Eret.

"Right," Merrill nodded.

"They'll regret ever coming here," said Valka.

Immediately the four of them began attacking all the nearby ships, Hiccup and Eret merely smashed right through them while both Merrill and Valka use their magic to create a powerful storm to destroy them.

"Blow them out of the sky!" Chaghatai roared.

Unfortunately, there was easier said than done, they were so small moving so fast that it was all but impossible to get a good clean hit. However, at the same time that prevented them from attacking any more ships.

"Nice moves, Toothless," said Hiccup.

"There's too much enemy fire," said Skullcrusher.

"The twins really need to start shooting," said Stormfly.

"Let's hope they know which end the blast comes out of," said Cloudjumper.

The twins were actually manning an Odin Cannon, in fact, it was the same one that Phantom Lord used against them eight years ago. After the war with Phantom Lord, they scavenge for parts and managed to rebuild the Odin Cannon, which they planned to use against a large scale attack aimed directly at the Guild.

"This is Trickster Unit, magic power charged and ready," said Ruffnut.

"It will take 15 minutes a charge up with every shot, so we have to make this one count," said Tuffnut.

"Odin Cannon, fire!" Ruffnut yelled.

They then fired the Odin Cannon directly at the fleet of ships and aimed directly at the flagship.

In the city the members of _Dragon Tail_ completely stunned, most of them didn't even realise that they had an Odin Cannon at their disposal.

"Wasn't that Phantom Lords?" Heather stared. "When did we get it?"

"Don't know, let's hope it works," said Ragnar.

Chaghatai sadly saw the attack coming. "Nice try, losers!"

He thrust his hand and created a magical barrier around the flagship, protecting it from the blast. However, the attack merely separated and destroyed a good number of ships behind him.

"He broke up the blast," said Ruffnut.

"Yeah, but we still took down a few ships," Tuffnut pointed out.

"He defused the shot from the Odin Cannon?" said Skullcrusher stunned.

Then suddenly and unexpectedly, the bow of the ship was sliced clean off if Chaghatai had been standing a few inches forward he would have been sliced as well.

"The bow has been sliced off!"

Then suddenly a blinding slash of light appeared out of nowhere attacking the soldiers and one by one they fell. Then standing directly behind Chaghatai was Astrid in her Deadly Nadder Armour.

Chaghatai glared at her. "Who do you think you are?"

Astrid then placed him with battle-axe in hand. "I'm the woman that will strike you down."

"You had better beg for mercy you're dealing with Freya, Neil before the Valkyrie Queen," Rubbella smiled.

Hiccup and the others had just seen Astrid's sudden appearance.

"Shouldn't we help her?" Toothless asked.

"I'm afraid we have problems of our own," said Valka pointing down at the ground. "Some of their ships are landing."

"We can leave the rest up Astrid, protecting the city is our priority," said Cloudjumper.

"Yes, she is more equipped to handle the situation," Skullcrusher agreed.

"How my ever going to protect her if she is always protecting me?" Merrill moaned.

"Defeating one of the Twelve would be nearly impossible, even for warrior-like Astrid," said Stoick.

"Yet I have faith in her abilities," said Master Hiccup.

"If we can actually drive back their vanguard, it will be a real shot in the arm for morale," said Speedfist.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the temple, Fenris was still maintaining the enchantment, but he was losing magic power quickly.

"What's the problem?" Rubbella asked. "I thought your _Enchantment_ was a perfect defence?"

Fenris smiled up at her. "You should realise that nothing in this world is perfect."

"He's doing the best he possibly can here, but their firepower is too brutal," said Dogsbreath.

"Thanks to our friends in the Flying Dragon and Trickster Squads the enemy forces have been cut in half. Gives me a better chance of maintaining the _Enchantment_."

Meanwhile, at the Southern Woods, the twins were still waiting for the Odin Cannon to fully recharge for a second shot.

"Can't this thing in charge of any faster?" Tuffnut asked.

"You know it can't," Ruffnut snapped. "But next time will blow that sucker up to smithereens."

* * *

At the Northern Coastline, the airships had landed at the beach and the ground forces were now approaching the city. Leading the attack were two of Chaghatai lieutenants, one was a rather bulky man whose eyes were completely covered, he went by the name of Bakel and the other was a slim man who looked more like a desert bandit, who went by the name of Kareem.

"All right man, Berk is right in front of us go and wipe it off the face of the map for good!" Bakel.

"But Captain how are we supposed to get through the enemies _Enchantment_?" one of his men asked.

"No clue."

"Not a problem," said Kareem. "We have someone to dispel it, he's arrived so the barrier will fall short. To be honest, I feel this overwhelming show of force is a tad bit excessive for such a weak adversarial, but still, I am duty-bound to execute the orders given to me by the commander."

"I wouldn't count us out just yet," said Hiccup as he and the others landed on the ground in front of them.

They immediately attacked the advancing soldiers quickly dispelling them. Hiccup then spun around and placed his hands together forming a plasma orb within his palm.

"_Fire Dragon's Plasma Blast!_" he yelled unleashing his attack blowing away a good portion of the men.

Bakel merely brushed the flames aside with his arm and then unleashed a magical slashing attack. The attack slammed into Hiccup, but he was able to keep up his stance and withstood the attack.

* * *

Astrid meanwhile was still doing battle against Chaghatai on his flagship and he was proving himself to be quite the opponent.

"_Spine Shot!_" Astrid yelled firing a barrage of spikes from her back directly at him.

However, Chaghatai merely not them aside with his hand. "You really think that lame attack is going to beat me?"

Astrid Sharma then immediately began to glow when then transformed into her _Night Fury Armour_. She then clutched her sword in her hand and swung it unleashing a magical slashing attack.

"_Night Fury: Moon Flash!_" she yelled.

Chaghatai jumped out of the way and then appeared behind her. "If you're one of the strongest in your Guild, the rest of them must be pitiful!" He then slammed a sand-covered kick directly at her and she quickly blocked it, though it still had enough power to push her back slightly. "This has to be a joke, right?"

"No one mocks _Dragon Tail_, you'll pay for that!" she yelled swinging her sword.

Chaghatai merely jumped over her attack and then suddenly a tornado of sand began to surround her.

"More sand?" she said.

"Your weaknesses what are mocking it," he smiled.

Astrid then found herself trapped within a vortex of sand. "What's happening?"

Chaghatai then landed on the ship floor. "You're decaying into dust."

Astrid attempted to switch out her armour, but for some reason, her magic wasn't working. '_My Requip Magic isn't working, but why?_'

She then screened as the sound consumed her.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the temple, Fenris was still maintaining the barrier, but then he sensed something which causes eyes to widen.

"Fenris, is there something wrong?" Rubbella asked.

"There is… a hole has been opened within the enchantment," he said.

* * *

Back at the Guildhall, Speedfist was already aware of the situation.

"There appears to be a breach in the barrier and it's a big one," he informed everyone.

"Does that mean they have someone that nullifies Enchantments?" said Master Hiccup.

* * *

The one that had breached the enchantment was Wall and now he was walking down the street with several his men.

"This will prove to be an easy victory indeed," he said.

"Impressive work, Wall, sir," said one of his men.

"Well, be done here in no time."

"They'll learn the strength of the Alvarez Empire, one last lesson before dying," said Wall.

* * *

"I sense more magic power," said Stoick. "Could another member of the Twelve have arrived?"

"The enemy has entered Berk!" Master Hiccup informed everyone through telepathy. "Hold them back at all costs!"

"They broke through Fenris' barrier?" said Ragnar stunned.

"They're near the girls' dormitory," said Heather.

"Someone needs to head to the bridge in the Enchantment," said Speedfist and looked down at his monitor for those who are closest to it. "Crap, whose closest. Huh, let me see, Snotlout… Adelaide… get there quickly!"

* * *

Meanwhile, at Ruby's apartment, Ruby had just changed her clothes and prepared to join the others.

"I need to go and back them up," she said.

Before she left she picked up Aquarius' broken key. '_Aquarius, please lend me your strength._'

She then immediately heard a noise. '_What was that sound? Something is in here._' She listened closely to the mysterious noise and heard something coming from the bathroom. '_Is coming from the bathroom?_'

Ruby carefully made her way to the bathroom to investigate. She pulled back to the curtains and to her shock she discovered Brandish was having a bath in her bathroom. She could also see standing next to her on the edge of the bathroom was Atran.

"Looks like I was right, after all, this was your place," she said.

"You get an A+ from me," said Atran.

Ruby just stood there blankly. '_What in the world?' _She then shook her head in disbelief and backed away slowly. "I knew the Drake twelve were coming to Septem, but I wasn't expecting one of them in my bathtub!"

Brandish just looked at her. "I don't know why, but you… you've been running through my mind ever since we met."

Ruby just stood there shaken with sweat pouring over her face.

* * *

At the Guildhall, Speedfist was looking down at his screen and discover that there was more bad news coming their way.

"More bad news, now there's another member of the Twelve in Berk," he said.

"Another one?" Stoick stared.

"Three of those monsters in one group?" said Helga stunned. "How are we going to fight back against that?"

"No! This can't be happening!" Speedfist cried.

"Uh-oh, what is it now?" Ingrid asked.

"A massive force of nearly 300 ships is coming in from the west and judging from the magic power signature it has another three of the Twelve! But it's worse than that… There's an identical group coming from the south as well and this one has another three of them."

"They're making an approach from three sides?" Stoick stared in bewilderment.

"No, there's also 1 million soldiers marching from the East with three more of the Twelve. We're completely surrounded, the enemy has left does nowhere to run!"

Everyone was completely shocked it was one thing to attack them from the north, south and west, but the East.

"How are they coming from the East?" Spitelout asked.

"This is no ordinary enemy we're dealing with," said Gobber.

"It's like they're throwing everything they have on us all at once," said Helga.

"This is the worst thing that could happen!" Ingrid cried.

Master Hiccup was in utter shock. '_No matter how I calculated, we have no chance of winning._'


	17. The Light of Hope

On the Northern coastline, Hiccup and his team were still battling against the Alvarez ground forces.

Bakel had just swung his massive fist at Hiccup, who quickly blocked it. Hiccup then retaliated with a blazing fist and despite the fact that he managed to block it, Bakel was pushed backwards which unnerved the soldiers.

"Did that guy just pushed Captain Bakel with a punch?"

"I thought he was made captain because of his brawn, he's definitely not the strategic type."

"That is the only reason that he is the captain!"

Bakel looked at Hiccup unwaveringly. "You think a little tab like that is going to stop me?"

"Oh, good. He's fine you guys."

Toothless then landed next to Hiccup. "Hiccup, would you get serious? You would have taken this guy down in a single second so why are you holding back?"

"We're at war, Toothless. I have to reserve my strength for when I need it," said Hiccup.

"Fair enough," said Toothless and then he immediately went to join the other Exceeds with fighting back against the soldiers.

Valka and Merrill were fighting side-by-side blowing away their enemies with their dragon breath attacks. Eret was also swatting soldiers aside with his iron clubs when suddenly a burst of dark magic appeared out of nowhere, he turned and saw Kareem was descending towards him.

Eret quickly jumped back to avoid yet another one of his attacks, but Kareem kept on attacking again and again.

"I am Kareem of the Chaghatai Division, and I am here to carry out my orders," he said to Eret.

* * *

Meanwhile within Berk itself, Ragnar and Heather were doing battle the soldiers that managed to infiltrate the magic barrier.

"There's certainly a lot of these jerks," said Ragnar.

"That's true, but we faced more the fight with Avatar," Heather reminded him.

"True, but these guys are far better trained and a lot stronger. Also, this is just a squad, there's a whole army it's going to be a real pain."

Then suddenly they saw a cluster of soldiers being knocked aside and that when they saw Snotlout jumping in the air.

"The Snot is here to lend a hand!" Snotlout yelled as he slammed his hands down on the ground sending more soldiers flying.

"For once actually glad to see Snotlout," said Ragnar.

"Adelaide is here too," said Heather as she watched Adelaide stepping forth.

"_Satan Soul Form_…" said Adelaide and then started to transform into their amazement they saw standing in front of them was Seilah. "_Adelaide Seilah!_"

"What the hell?" Ragnar stared dumbfounded.

"You were able to use your Take Over Magic on her?" said Heather bewildered. "So does that mean you have her cursed power too?"

Adelaide smiled at the soldiers. "I order you all, to sleep." Then almost immediately all the soldiers surrounding collapsed and fell asleep. "Sweet dreams."

Both Ragnar and Heather were completely dumbfounded, though unfortunately not all the soldiers had fallen asleep and continue to charge them.

"Hey, Adelaide, it didn't work on some of them," Snotlout pointed out.

"Then let's give them a smackdown," Adelaide smiled.

"Remind me never to get on her bad side," said Ragnar looking at Heather, who nodded in agreement.

Wall watched as a soldiers advance towards them and he soon realised what was going on.

"Ah, the demon curse… Macro" he said. "Now I get it, she's playing with one of Emperor Drake's discarded toys."

* * *

Meanwhile, Astrid was getting completely overwhelmed by Chaghatai insanely powerful sandstorm. To make matters worse she found herself unable to Requip so she can mount a proper defence or attack.

"When I'm done with you, there's going to be nothing left but a cloud of sand blowing in the wind," said Chaghatai.

'_Why can't I Requip right now?_' she said puzzled and then she remembered what happened on Eos. '_Our spatial magic was blocked on Eos as well, could this same Vikings doing?_'

* * *

Back at the Guildhall, everyone was still studying the situation, not only were they doing with this more than God but they had free advancing armies approaching them from the East, South and West.

"Call up the Trickster unit, Astrid is in trouble," Master Hiccup advised. "Is the Odin ready to fire?"

"Even if we survive this wave, they're just gonna keep on sending bigger ones," said Speedfist.

"Give my order now!" Master Hiccup ordered. "I need your telepathy, Speedfist!"

Speedfist looks as if he was having a mental breakdown, which wasn't the best time. Wartihog decided to fix the situation by kicking him in the crotch.

"Will you stop crying and pull yourself together!" he snapped. He then forced Speedfist to face him and grabbed the hem of his jacket pulling him towards him. "We're all scared okay! Look at me I can barely stop my legs from trembling to stand up!"

"What am I supposed to do?" Speedfist asked.

"You're supposed to fight with us! They're trying to destroy our home and our way of life! We have a duty to protect Berk!"

"I'm kicking me in the nuts is supposed to help?" Speedfist questioned, but then he placed his fingers on his temple. "Come in, Trickster Unit do you read? This is Speedfist what is your status?"

"We just need five more minutes then we blast them," said Ruffnut.

"Good luck, we're counting on you to save the Guild!" He then took a deep breath and looked at Wartihog. "It did help, thanks Wartihog."

Stoick looked at Master Hiccup. "I apologise for all this, sometimes the kids can lose their cool."

"It's fine," Master Hiccup assured him though he was still slightly concerned. '_We can't afford to give up like this, that would mean the end. I need to think of a plan quickly._'

* * *

Meanwhile, Ruby was still rather bewildered to discover that Brandish was in her bathtub having a bath.

"I… I don't understand what you're doing here," said Ruby looking a little flustered.

Brandish just narrowed her eyes. "I want you to get in with me."

"What!? First, you break into my house to use my bathtub and now you expect me to join you! Are you insane or just—"

"Don't make me repeat myself, I don't like having to do that," she said in a threatening tone. She then turned her eyes to Atran and then picked up. "Oh, I get it it's because of him."

"Hey, A+ don't be shy," he smiled. Brandish then released him and then dropped him in the small plastic container. "Hold on! Please, my lady, don't do this to me!"

Brandish then placed the top on ceiling him inside. "I'll put him away for now so hop on in."

"Not a chance!" Ruby snapped.

Brandish then glared at her. "There's no need to fight it, besides your Guild lost the war the moment I came here. You remember what my magic can do right, in just a blink of an eye? I can make this town the size of an anthill, all we had to do is step on it. For now, I would rather take a relaxing bath then enjoy your company, you understand what I'm saying don't you? There's no need to cry so long as you do exactly as I tell you, no one is going to get hurt. My pets are extremely well taken care of believe it or not."

"Wait, did you just call me a pet?" said Atran.

"Why are you doing all this?" Ruby asked.

Brandish then snapped her fingers and the entire place shock.

"What was that?" Ruby stared.

"The building next door, I shrunk it," Brandish shrugged.

Ruby had a feeling that she wasn't kidding there was a good thing that no one was inside that building or they would have been crushed.

"I'm not asking you, this is me giving you a direct order," said Brandish flatly. "Get in the tub."

"Can I get a little peek?" Atran asked hopefully. "Just kidding."

Ruby then reluctantly began to remove her clothes. '_I can't use my magic so long as that guy is around. I don't know what she's really after, I'll take a challenge… it's a naked battle._'

Ruby then stepped into the tab and sat opposite Brandish glaring at her and trying to figure out what she wanted.

"Ah, come on Brandish please let me out," Atran pleaded.

"Now what is your goal here?" Ruby asked.

"You're not looking very cute," said Brandish and pulled out a headband with cat ears. "So put this on."

Ruby stared at him in bewilderment. "Are you serious?"

Sadly she was being serious and Ruby had no choice but to put the headband on along with a choker with a small bell. She was pretty glad that no one else could see because this was utterly embarrassing.

"Oh wow, I can't believe it, your adorable," said Brandish.

Ruby was fighting the urge to slap her, though she knew if she did it could end up destroying the entire town.

Brandish then looked at her curiously. "I could swear that I've seen you somewhere before somewhere."

"In Sorcerer Weekly, I would bet," Ruby murmured. "I was a reporter there and a model for about a year or so."

"We don't get your Eastern magazines in Alvarez."

"Maybe it was at last year's Grand Magic Games?"

"What is that? It's weird, I can't remember."

Ruby just stared at her blankly. "Wait a second, did you go through these ridiculous lengths just a figure that out?"

"Yeah, so what? Speaking of ridiculous, how can we have a serious conversation while you're in cat ears?"

Ruby now really wanted to strangle her.

"Anyway," Brandish continued. "Think you can scrub my back for me?"

She then turned around facing her back against Ruby and she reluctantly began to scrub it.

'_Why in the heck am I doing this?_' Ruby grumbled.

"You haven't told me your name," said Brandish.

"It's Ruby."

"I would be more than happy to scrub your back, my lady!" Atran yelled. "Anything for an A+ like you."

'_Her guard is down, now's my chance,_' said Ruby. In her hand, she was holding the broken key of Aquarius. '_I'll take down one of the Twelve, I can do it._'

She then raised the broken key of Aquarius, preparing to stab Brandish on the back with the pointy end.

"Are you Crystal's daughter?" Brandish asked.

Ruby's eyes widened and she stopped what she was doing in shock. "You know my mum?"

"That is what it is, your Crystal's only daughter," she said turning to face her with a murderous look. "That's the reason I know you."

Then suddenly Ruby saw the house was beginning to shrink.

"Oh no, the room is shrinking," she panicked. Ruby immediately rushed out of the bathroom of grabbing a towel and her keys. "Gotta run!"

She wrapped the towel around her and rush towards the door, she managed to get out just in time before the building became the size of a dollhouse. Ruby looked up and saw the brandish was now standing in front of the miniature house.

"To think you live in that damp, still I'm glad I found you," she said.

"Who are you? And what connection do you have with my mother?" Ruby asked.

Brandish just looked at her with a murderous intent. "It's too much of a hassle to explain."

"Get the hell away from Ruby you weirdo!" a voice yelled.

Brandish turned and saw several cards flying towards her, she quickly jumped back and they flew right past her. She then turned towards the person who had tossed the cards who was none other than Agatha.

"Berk isn't your personal playground you know. So you need to get out of here!"

Ruby looked at her relieved. "Agatha!"

Agatha then looked at Ruby's appearance. "Am I interrupting something between you two, because it looks like some kinky stuff is going down."

Ruby immediately covered herself up. "You really got the wrong idea about this!" She then pulled out the container containing Atran. "Anyway, it's all okay now."

"Hey, what's going on out there?" Atran asked.

Ruby then dropped the container and then smashed her foot down on top of it and squishing Atran.

"Whoops," Ruby smiled.

"Atran?" Brandish stared, clearly forgotten she had put him in the container earlier.

Ruby then pulled out Aries' key. "Now I can use my Celestial Spirit Magic. Star Dress: Aries Form!"

A bright light then covered Ruby and within moments she was wearing a two-toned black and white, short woollen hoop dress that ended at her mid-thigh. Her shoulders and arms were bare, though they were covered by pink woollen arm warmers and a woollen scarf was wrapped around her neck. Her legs were covered by horizontally striped pink and black leggings. She also had Aries' zodiac sign on their left shoulder and her hair was styled into bangs framing her face whilst two gold ram horns sit aside her head and behind which a pair of side ponytails emerge from.

"Brings back memories of our tag team battle at Cove Island," said Agatha.

Atran was barely conscious and all the air was leaving his body. "You have such exquisite feet, my lady. They're A+."

He then fell unconscious.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the flagship, Astrid was still getting overwhelmed by Chaghatai's intense sandstorm she had no idea how long she could hold out. She then noticed that she was now able to use her magic again, how she had no idea but she wasn't complaining.

'_My Requip is back_,' she said.

Then suddenly her entire body began to glow dispelling the sandstorm with a powerful surge of wind.

"Is that wind?" Chaghatai frowned.

Astrid was soon standing there wearing a dark brown armour, which left her abdomen exposed and attached to her back where two pairs of razor-sharp blades that resembled wings. In her hand, she was also holding a pair of twin swords and she appeared to be wearing high heels.

"_Stormcutter Armour!_" she said.

She then flew directly towards Chaghatai with incredible speed and struck him with one of her blades. Next moment he found himself being sent flying across the ship, though he managed to withstand the attack.

"Nice try," he said.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the ground, Hiccup and the rest of his team had successfully take out the ground forces on the Northern coastline.

"Imagine a little longer than expected," said Toothless.

"What do you expect when we've been holding back?" Hiccup questioned.

"Yeah, I was only using 1/10 of my power," said Eret.

"It's not over quite yet," said Valka looking up at the sky.

"Another wave of ships," said Skullcrusher.

"It's like there's no end to them," said Stormfly.

"Master Hiccup did say get would be like this, we just have to have faith that we can win," said Merrill.

"In the meanwhile, we have to hold the line," said Cloudjumper.

Bakel then immediately jumped to his feet and raised his fist. "Give up now!" He then slammed his fist right down on top of Hiccup. "How can you beat the army when this is all you've got! You losers can't even handle the Chaghatai Division!"

Hiccup, however, seem to be unfazed with the attack. "We can't, huh?"

"What?"

Hiccup then slammed his elbow right into his chest knocking the wind right out of him. He then clenched his left fist and then slammed it right into his chest and sent him flying into the sky at incredible speed.

Everyone just watched as Bakel disappeared into the distance, Kareem just watched from the ground in utter bewilderment.

'_Yeah, I think I'm just going to stay down,_' he said to himself.

Bakel was sent flying straight into the flagship, went straight through its hull and shot right past Chaghatai and Astrid.

"What the hell?" said Chaghatai staring up at Bakel.

Astrid then took advantage of the distraction. "Thanks, Hiccup. Forgiving me an opening!"

She then immediately took off and struck Chaghatai with her blade before he even realised what was going on. Chaghatai had been taken completely by surprise, not only because of her attack but because the attack actually dealt some damage.

"No way," he winced. "How did she—?" Astrid then spun around and attacked him yet again and just like before he felt the attack. "This shouldn't even be possible, because anything that touches my body should turn into sand. No blade can ever cut me."

In Astrid's right hand, she had traded one of her blades with the sword from her Scauldron Armour and he soon realised what was happening.

"A water sword?" he stared.

He then quickly unleashed a burst of sand towards her. "The Scauldron Sword solidifies your sand!"

She then swung the sword at the sand solidifying it and forcing Chaghatai to jump back and he landed on the crow's nest.

"Damn, you won't win this fight!" he yelled. "Cannon fodder like you is nothing compared to me. You made a mistake when you took me on, no one can beat me!"

He then unleashed a massive sandstorm.

"It's over," said Astrid. "I figured out your magic. Why the Stormcutter sword can blow away your sand!" To demonstrate she swung her blade and immediately dispelled the sand. "Sand is feeble in so many ways."

"I believe sandstorm will change your mind," Chaghatai smiled.

Then suddenly the storm returned, but it wasn't just rounding Astrid but the ship as well.

"It's covering the entire ship," she stared.

"And more."

To Astrid horror she discovered that the sandstorm was consuming the entire city.

"What's going on? Where did this sand come from?" said Hiccup.

"I bet that Sand Viking is doing it," said Merrill.

"It's hurting my eyes," said Toothless closing them tightly.

"Now what?" Skullcrusher asked. "More enemies are coming!"

"We can't step back, we _Dragon Slayers_ can use our noses to find them," said Eret.

* * *

Things weren't much better at the Guildhall as sad was pouring inside.

"What's with all the sand?" said Stoick.

"Make sure the doors and windows are tightly shut," Master Hiccup ordered.

"What the heck is happening?" said Ruby.

"Chaghatai, you're always such a pain," said Brandish.

"This sucks," said Snotlout.

"I can barely see any vein!" Ragnar yelled.

"He's using _Sand World_," said Wall, who appear to be unaffected by the sandstorm. "Seems like they have a fight are strong enough to push Chaghatai to extremes."

* * *

At the temple, despite the fact that the doors were sealed sand was still pouring inside.

"Ah, crap," said Dogsbreath. "This stupid sand spell is getting through the hole in your Enchantment."

"Dammit," Fenris cursed.

"This is horrible! Now we have to live in a dust cloud?" said Rubbella.

"The sand is this thick inside, how bad is everything on the outside?" Dogsbreath wondered.

"Can't you reinforce the Enchantment and keep the sandstorm out?" Rubbella asked looking at Fenris.

"Just give me a break, I'm at my limit here," he reminded her.

* * *

The twins were also getting pounded by this reading sandstorm which made visibility almost non-existent.

"The Odin Cannon is finally ready to fire again, but it's impossible to aim with this storm," said Ruffnut.

"If only we had some sort of beacon," said Tuffnut.

* * *

Back on the flagship, Astrid was still bewildered by what she was witnessing.

"No way, he's covered the whole of Berk with his spell?" she said. "They have the power to shrink an island and create massive weather events? They're truly unlike any foe that _Dragon Tail_ has ever faced."

"Let me welcome you to the _Sand World_," said Chaghatai's voice. "In here I am God and Iranian without mercy."

Astrid then immediately sensed behind her, but before she could do anything he immediately pounded her with sand bullets.

"_Sand Rain!_" he yelled.

The attack struck with so much force that she was not to the ground.

"You're afraid of being completely immobilised, of having to fight an enemy you can't see," said Chaghatai's voice. "To me, it is clear as day, not only can I see your fear I can also feel it."

Astrid immediately spun around. "There!"

She then swung her Scauldron sword, but unfortunately, she missed. She was beginning to suspect that his power was somewhat similar to Heather's, who was able to turn into water but he was able to turn into sand.

"Pathetic, you don't have a chance!" Chaghatai roared.

Astrid then suddenly felt a hand grasping around her throat which belonged to Chaghatai, who then lifted her off her feet. She was barely able to breathe and as a result, ended up dropping her blades.

"Recognise me as your god and start begging to me for forgiveness," he instructed. "Do that and I'll show you mercy, I'll grant you an instant death."

'_My strength is fading,_' said Astrid doing everything she could to remain conscious.

"It's excruciating, my magic in dry up all the water in your body the source of life itself. Do you want to shrivel up and die painfully in that way?" He then tightened his grip. "Come on, say god and I'll end your suffering."

Astrid was getting weaker by the second, she was already fighting it difficult to speak and Chaghatai appear to be enjoying every second of her struggle.

"You are strong," she said weakly. "But still you are not a god and even if you were my guild… my friends… would never bow down… because we're not afraid."

Chaghatai was taken aback by this response, he was clearly surprised that Astrid still had the will to fight.

"And we don't put our faith in just anyone," she continued. "We know exactly where to look! _Flightmare Armour!_"

She then immediately transformed her armour once again which was now a ghostly blue and appear to be made mostly of leather. There was a short cape, with pauldrons protruding from under it, and the cloth circling Astrid's waist, held up by a simple belt on the front. She was now donating a one-piece suit revealing her legs, whose upper part is covered by fishnet leggings, and with high-heeled armoured greaves with large knee guards covering her calves. Her arms were heavily armoured as well and her hair was now styled in tangled buns on top of her head.

The glow emanating from her armour was blinding, forcing Chaghatai to close his eyes.

"You're wasting your time!" he said and sand began to appear around his free hand and took on the form of a battleaxe. "_Sand Battleaxe!_ Now your head is mine!"

However, Astrid's plan was not to blind Chaghatai, but rather to give away her position to the twins.

The twins still had no idea where to fire the Odin Cannon, but then they saw a bright light on the horizon. So bright in fact that it was cutting through the sandstorm.

"I see a light, it's coming from the fleet!" Tuffnut yelled.

"I see it," said Ruffnut and she had a good idea where was coming from. "And I know exactly what it is. That Astrid's light!"

Without hesitation the immediately aimed directly at the light and charged up the cannon and then fired. Chaghatai was too preoccupied with Astrid to realise that the blast was heading straight towards him until it was too late and it struck him with incredible force.

"No, impossible," he said as he was tossed into the sky.

Astrid smiled and immediately switched her armour for her Red Death armour and with spear in hand she charged it Chaghatai at full speed.

"_Red Death Devastation!_" she yelled striking him with all her might.

The attack was strong enough to knock him unconscious and then moments later his flagship blew up and the spell he cast on the city dispelled.

"It's clear again," said Merrill.

"Sure is," Eret agreed.

Hiccup smiled knowing that Astrid had just been victorious.


	18. For Whom the Parfum Flows

Hiccup watched as Chaghatai's flagship was falling from the sky, but then he saw small light and realise that it was Astrid. She had used too much of her power and was now unconscious.

"Astrid!" Hiccup cried.

Without hesitation, he immediately dashed towards as quickly as he could.

Eret looked at Merrill. "Go with Hiccup, she's going to need your help. We can handle all the riffraff here."

Merrill nodded and followed Hiccup.

Valka looked at Toothless. "You better go and back her up too."

"Right," Toothless nodded and ran after Merrill.

"I've got you!" Hiccup yelled.

He then dived towards the ground and called Astrid just before she touched the ground, it then skidded across the dirt before finally coming to a stop.

"Astrid, are you okay? Get up!" Hiccup pleaded. Astrid then began to stir and Hiccup breathed a sigh of relief. "What a relief, I think Merrill is on her way."

Astrid then raised her fist into the air and Hiccup merely smiled.

* * *

The moment Astrid defeated Chaghatai, the massive sandstorm he unleashed upon the city dispelled.

"The sandstorm is finally over," said Ruby.

"Good, but I'm sure there's more trouble," said Agatha.

Ruby then looked around and noticed that Brandish was nowhere to be seen. "Hang on, where did she go?"

Then suddenly they heard sneezing and turn to discover that it was coming from Brandish. "What's the deal with all the crazy pollen in this town?"

"Allergies?" Ruby blinked.

"I'm guessing that sandstorm swept all the pollen everywhere," Agatha assumed.

"This is freaking annoying!" Brandish complained.

Agatha then walked up to her and struck her on the head, knocking her out cold.

"A sucker punch?" Ruby frowned.

"She left herself wide open so…"

"Looks like she's down."

"Gezz, is that really all it takes to knock out one of the Twelve?"

Ruby looked at her. "What should we do with her?"

"She's our prisoner, we'll hold her in the Guild."

Ragnar and his group were now free from the sandstorm.

"Finally unable to see," said Agatha.

"The sand is beginning to clear," said Ragnar.

* * *

However, their troubles weren't over yet as emerging from the dust were four robots.

"There's four," Heather counted.

"Works for me," said Ragnar.

"They have a strange magic energy," Adelaide noted.

"Makes no difference to me, they're going down!" Snotlout roared.

The robots then immediately charge towards them, one of them swung its fist towards Heather and literally went through her body.

"Physical attack? That just won't work on me," she smiled.

However, steam immediately emanated from the robots fist and seconds later the side of her chest burnt.

"Heather!" Ragnar yelled. "A steam? All right, get ready to freeze!"

He places hands together and unleashed a burst of ice against one of the robots, but it immediately countered with a blazing fist that shattered through his ice and he was not backed by the shockwave.

"They've got fire too?" Ragnar winced.

"And the one fighting me has steam," said Heather.

The two of them were the only want having problems, the robot that Snotlout was facing was moving faster than the eye could see.

"What the hell is with this guy, he so fast?" said Snotlout unable to keep up with him.

He attempted to strike it, but immediately moved out of the way and then dealt a nasty elbow to the side of his face.

Adelaide was in her Satan Form and pounding against the last of the robots, but it just withstood her attacks and then knocked aside with incredible force.

"Oh no, I can't hurt him," she said.

Ragnar couldn't help but notice that all of them were perfectly suited to fight them. '_Fire against my ice, steam against Heather's water, speed against Snotlout's power and power against Adelaide speed. I see what's going on here, they're using our weaknesses against us._'

Ragnar then noticed Wall observing them from afar. "You're the one behind this. How did you figure out our weaknesses so quickly?"

"My _Weakness Magic_ can generate soldiers, they home in and take advantage of my foes weaknesses. My power is a unique one indeed, I can accurately detect any fighter strong points and shortcomings."

"Explains a lot," said Ragnar.

"My weakness soldiers can deal with your lot, I'm sure that," he said as he turned around. "As for me I shall dispatch that loathsome Enchantment user and nullify the barrier for good."

"What?"

Then suddenly he just took off and then made a beeline towards the temple.

"He's gone," said Ragnar.

"And he's after Fenris," said Heather.

* * *

At the temple, the _Thunder Legion_ were unaware of the threat that was heading towards them as they were still too focused on the Enchantment.

"Just hang in there," said Rubbella looking at Fenris. "A bunch of ships coming from the north have been taken out."

"That's good," said Fenris.

"Apparently Astrid and the twins have put one of the Twelve out of commission," said Dogsbreath.

"More reassuring news."

Then the doors opened and Wall walked inside.

"It's a disgrace," he said. "That failure brought shame to the Twelve indeed."

"Who's that?" said Dogsbreath.

"It's one of the enemies," said Rubbella.

"I can't move while maintaining a high-level Enchantment," Fenris reminded them. "Sorry, you two, he is yours."

The two of them then immediately step forward.

"No problem," said Dogsbreath.

"We can handle him," said Rubbella reassuringly.

"We're Alvin's personal bodyguard after all."

"Part of the _Thunder Legion_ duties to maintain our fearsome reputation."

"I sincerely clearly," said Wall looking at them closely. "What you're best at and where you will fail, just like reading a children's book. Making it easy for me to crush you."

"Say what?" said Dogsbreath.

"_Weakness Generation!_" Wall yelled. Suddenly appearing out of nowhere were to weakness soldiers. "Take them down."

"_Line Formation_, babies!" Dogsbreath yelled as his totems stood to attention and began to stack on top of one another.

However they then suddenly fell to the ground and it was clear that one of the weakness soldiers was responsible.

"_Purification!_" it announced.

"He's using _Holy Magic_?" Dogsbreath stared before he was immediately punched in the face and was sent flying.

"_Fairy Bomb Gremlin!_" Rubbella yelled unleashing a barrage of magical bullets of light.

However the weakness soldiers she was facing immediately unleashed some sort of mist that absorbed the dust within her attacks.

"_Mist!_" it announced.

"What the?" Rubbella stared dumbfounded. "What's going on? My fairy dust won't work?"

She was then immediately kicked by the weakness soldier and fell to the ground.

"Man, this sucks," said Dogsbreath. "My Dark Magic keeps on getting cancelled out by his White Magic!"

"Then try looking at them in the eye?" Fenris suggested.

Dogsbreath lifted his visor and Rubbella lifted her glasses, but neither of them seem to be able to possess them or turn to stone.

"Come on," Dogsbreath moaned.

"That doesn't work either?" Rubbella stared.

"Use it on the main one!" Fenris yelled.

"This will stop you," said Rubbella turning her gaze towards Wall. "Now turn to stone!"

However, it had absolutely no effect on him.

"Won't work on me," he said smugly.

The weakness soldiers then immediately struck them while their focus was on Wall.

"Dogsbreath! Rubbella!" Fenris yelled.

"Nothing's landing on this guy!" Dogsbreath panicked.

"Indeed, none of your attacks will," he said as he removed his shirt revealing to them that he was a robot himself.

To their shock, they watched as he began transforming into a much larger and more brutal version of the weakness soldiers. "Because I not human, I'm a mechanical being. I'm a machias."

"He's a machine you can wield magic power?" Fenris stared.

Then suddenly they saw lightning flowing through the temple striking down on the weakness soldiers and Wall.

"Is that lightning?" said Fenris.

The _Thunder Legion_ had expected to see Alvin, but instead, they saw Olatrand and to say that they were crestfallen would have been an understatement.

"I believe what the doctor ordered is some shock treatment with a blast of my _Thunder Parfum_," said Olatrand. "Man!"

"Olatrand?" Rubbella stared.

"What are you doing here?" Dogsbreath asked.

"Don't forget you forgotten your previous indignity?" said Olatrand. "No matter will chow down once I eliminate this bastard."

"Indignity? What does he mean by that?" Dogsbreath blinked.

"No clue," said Rubbella.

"Indeed an excellent no difference how many there are in your number," said Wall as he faced Olatrand. "I can determine all of your weaknesses with minimal effort all I need to do is do a quick scan. Then my method of attack is made clear to me."

He then immediately began to scan Olatrand, but there was a problem.

"This must be a mistake!" Wall yelled furiously. "How can he be this flawed?"

"Olatrand is in a class all of his own," said Rubbella.

"The dude has so many weaknesses the enemy does anyone know where to begin," said Dogsbreath.

"Although time together was brief, you free were members of my beloved _Blue Pegasus_ Guild. In other words, you and I are like family," said Olatrand. "As a rule, no one harmed my family and gets away with it. I know _Dragon Tail_ shares those feelings, now quake and fear before me there was no escape." He began unleashing his perfume across the temple. "The thick aroma of death surrounds you, that is my Poison Parfum!"

"Alas I lack the ability to perceive smell," said Wall.

Olatrand eyes widened. "You don't have a nose?"

"Besides that, I'm a machias. Your countless weaknesses had me a bit flummoxed indeed, but it's quite simple." He then shot forwards and struck Olatrand with his fist and continue with the process. "You're just a weak… pitiful… fool!"

"Olatrand!" Dogsbreath yelled.

One of the weakness soldiers then immediately struck him and Rubbella was having similar problems with her opponent.

"This is so annoying," she said frustratingly. "I have my own problems here."

"Hold on," said Fenris putting every ounce of effort to keep the Enchantment up.

"Leave it to me," said Olatrand as he rose to his feet. "Every last machine has the same undeniable weakness…" He then grabbed two vials and immediately stuck them up his nostrils."_Thunder Parfum_, point-blank absorption style!"

Immediately lightning began to flow over his body. "Yes, that's right you're no match for the power of lightning… _Justice Thunder!_"

He then fired a burst of lightning directly at Wall, but he was able to withstand the attack.

"Its true machias made from organic metal is vulnerable to lightning strikes, but do you honestly believe that I would be allowed to join the ranks of the Drake Twelve without first conquering my own deficiencies!"

"What did you say?" said Olatrand.

"Since my magic exploit weaknesses, I learned a while ago to limit any that I would find within myself," he said as he began to transform. "So I began to proceed to address my own failings and can now convert lightning to usable energy source!"

"Is he serious?" said Fenris.

"_Vortex Charge!_" Wall yelled and then unleashed a powerful explosion that sent everyone flying.

"I've heard of the machias power, that they had master alchemy of some sort, but I never knew they used it to continually alter themselves," said Fenris.

Wall was now standing before him looking much bigger and broader, his neck and also lengthened.

"Indeed, the more lightning of yours I absorb the easier will be to smite you all," said Wall.

"I can't believe the lightning helped him," Olatrand groaned. "It never occurred to me…"

'_This means Alvin's magic wouldn't have worked,_' said Rubbella.

'_I was disappointed when I realised Olatrand was here, but now I'm glad that Alvin didn't show up,' _said Dogsbreath.

'_Nobody here has a chance against him, I have no other option,' _said Fenris and the Enchantment around and began to shrink.

* * *

At the Guild, Speedfist was watching as the protective barrier began to shrink.

"The Enchantment is getting weaker!" he informed everyone.

"What's happening?" Alvin asked.

"And why now?" said Stoick.

"Fenris, you can't let your Enchantment fall! The Guildhall is under attack from the north!" Alvin yelled.

* * *

Realising this Fenris immediately strengthened the Enchantment.

"Oh, what's this?" said Wall as he approached him. "It looks as though you were dropping your Enchantment for a moment. So will you let it fall in order to defend yourself or would you die in vain while trying to protect the entire town? A tough decision, indeed."

"_What's going on over there?_" said Alvin's voice. "_I'm coming over to help!_"

"No, stay away!" Fenris yelled. "We're the _Thunder Legion_, we're your personal guard. Our sole purpose has always been to protect you however at this moment, we must protect the Guild."

Dogsbreath and Rubbella then appeared out of nowhere and struck Wall from behind with all their might.

Wall turned his head towards them. "So you are still alive."

"If you knew us there wouldn't be any kind of surprise!" Dogsbreath spat.

"We're not the types to go down without a real fight!" said Rubbella.

"I see," said Wall and his body began spinning like a top. "Then my weakness soldiers will give you one!"

The two of them were immediately knocked back a to weakness soldiers began to advance towards them.

"These guys again?" Dogsbreath growled.

"Geez, with these things just stop?" said Rubbella.

"_If you guys are fighting more than one switch up your targets!_" Snotlout's voice yelled.

"Was that Snotlout?" said Rubbella.

* * *

Ragnar and the rest of his group had found away in order to battle against the weakness soldiers believe it or not it was very simple.

"This one's a piece of cake," said Ragnar as he froze the weakness soldier producing steam in place.

"Our take out the fire one with water," said Heather washing away the water weakness soldier.

"I'll go against the more powerful one," said Snotlout as he raised his fists.

"Then I'll handle the past one," said Adelaide.

Ragnar smiled. "So the weakness soldiers have flaws, how ironic."

* * *

The news on how to combat against the weakness soldiers had reached the temple.

"It was this simple?" Olatrand groaned.

"Well, if that's the case," Rubbella smiled.

"Let's wreck them," said Dogsbreath.

Rubbella bombarded Dogsbreath's weakness soldier with a barrage of fairy bullets. "Holy Magic doesn't count out my spells!"

Dogsbreath then fired his beam attack at Rubbella's weakness soldier. "And my trusting little babies don't give a crap about some stupid mist!"

Wall had finally reached Fenris and grasped his face. "I'm afraid it's too late to turn the tide."

Rubbella turned around horrified. "Don't hurt him!"

"_We took down the northern forces!_" Hiccup's voice yelled. "_I repeat we've taken down the northern forces!_'

Sure enough Hiccup and his group had finally taken down the last of the ships.

"What you've done is inspiring," Fenris smiled. "Now I can give my all to the fight at hand!"

He then immediately unleashed a powerful burst of magic and Wall backed away from him. At the same time, Olatrand had believed in his _Power Parfum_ and he began to grow in size and strength. Fenris was now standing in front of Wall in his enchanted armour.

"_Dark Écriture: Absolute Shadow!_" Fenris roared.

"Smell the _Power Parfum_ of _Max Man_!" Olatrand yelled.

The two of them then struck Wall with their fists from two different sides destroying his body.

"Can't that guy go for one second without stealing the spotlight?" Dogsbreaht sighed.

"Yeah, come on," Rubbella agreed.

"_Hey, Rubbella, are you okay?_"Snotlout asked.

"As if you truly needed to be worried about me," said Rubbella.

"_How's Astrid? Is she okay?_" Heather asked.

"_Yeah, she's fine_," Speedfist assured them.

"_I'm happy to report that we've captured one of the 12,"_ Ruby added. "_Lucky us._"

"_And we're bringing her back to the Guildhall,_" said Adelaide.

"_We've turned this situation completely around!_" Speefist yelled.

"_You hear that Drago, don't mess with _Dragon Tail_!_' Gustav cheered.

"_That's my Thunder Legion for you_," Alvin smiled.

"_Seems as if we've managed to weather the first wave of the storm, Master Hiccup,_" said Stoick.

Rubbella then turned towards Olatrand. "Yeah, Olatrand. How long have you been in Berk?"

"Don't tell me you forgotten," he said bewildered.

"Just answer the question, man," said Dogsbreath.

"Honestly this is the problem of you _Dragon Tail _people, you seriously don't remember what happened a few days ago?"

He then retold the story and how Eret and his group stormed into the Guildhall and practically snatched Alvin and the _Thunder Legion_. He then joined their excursion with retrieving Stoick and reminded them that no one had actually noticed him.

"And happened about a week ago!" Olatrand snapped.

"Well, then why did you go home?" Fenris asked.

"What?! Do you appreciate everything that goes in for a long flight it is that? It entails a massive amount of preparation and maintenance, not to mention all the fuel costs!" He then began slamming his foot on top of Wall's head. "And then low and behold, Alvarez has the gall to calm an attack Septem! It really pisses me off, a lot!"

"Sorry about that, buddy," said Dogsbreath.

"Bird you truly save the day, so we're grateful," said Rubbella.

Olatrand huffed. "I'll never speak to you again."

"How petty can you be old man?" Fenris sighed.

"I'm not old! Just experienced," he said looking insulted.

Fenris then saw Wall's head was beginning to glow. "Olatrand, getaway!"

They then heard the sound of Wall's laughter and seconds later there was a huge explosion.

Ragnar and his team heard the explosion coming from the temple.

"What was that?" said Ragnar.

"It came from the Temple of Thor!" said Adelaide.

"Rubbella!" Snotlout panicked.

Within the rubble of the temple, Olatrand had been utterly shocked of the _Thunder Legion_ had shielded him from the worst of the explosion.

"Guys, you okay?" he asked. "Please, just say something. Fenris… Rubbella… Dogsbreath!"

"I guess we had it coming," Dogsbreath groaned.

"I'm just glad that you're okay," said Rubbella.

"We were in the Guild, that bond can be stronger than blood," said Fenris.

"You mean that?" said Olatrand with tears in his eyes. "I—"

At the Guildhall, everyone there heard the explosion but they had no idea what caused it or where originated from.

"Hey, what just happened?" Alvin asked turning to Speedfist.

"Don't know, it's really hard to tell," said Speedfist.

* * *

Meanwhile at the South, Alvarez Navy was approaching the Shivering Sores, the southernmost port city of the continent.

On the main flagship was a slim black-haired young man, who was in fact Wall's real body. He was laughing as he laid the ground much to the annoyance of Griselda.

"Enough of the creepy cackling," she said looking down at him with an irritated look. "Knock it off for one. I would rather like hearing the sound of the waves."

"This little excursion is turning out to be way more thrilling than I ever imagined, indeed," Wall laughed. "Oh yeah, I'm done with the indeed thing. It was almost certain that my topic would be enough to handle them."

Griselda looked at him. "Oh? So the Dragon Brad broker plaything, did they?"

Wall rose to his feet. "Honestly I did consider that possibility, but most surprisingly is the fact that the enemy was able to defeat Chaghatai and take Brandish incapacity this quickly."

Griselda looked at him stunned, but then her face turned to that of the amusement. "Hilarious, they captured her? Talk about a hassle, it's almost too pitiful to joke about."

Wall laughed. "Well, I for one am quite amused. These dragon meat bags really know how to play tough."

"I suppose Emperor Drake unleashes the entire army for good reason," said Griselda.

"Even so, I'll be damned if we don't get to have the last laugh today. That would be a real tragedy!"

"Cool it, okay," Griselda warned. "We're almost to the port and our first order was to take it out." Wall then placed his hands together. "You really think you can do it from here? It's still like 30 km away."

"No…" he said and the large cannon appeared right in front of him. "I'm actually gunning for the _Dragon Tail_ Guildhall."

"That's got to be 10 times farther, you don't have a chance."

"How dare you underestimate me, I am Wall the great machias, now watch me! _Ultra Long Distance Anti-Material Magic Cannon! _Fire!"

He then fired the cannons directly towards Berk.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Guildhall, Alvin was still trying to contact his _Thunder Legion_.

"Hey, Dogsbreath! Rubbella! Fenris! Are you there, please respond!" he yelled.

"You don't have to shout, it's telepathy," Speedfist reminded him and that when he noticed something on his screen. "Hey, there's something huge coming our way! Some sort of magic power and whatever it is it's super fast and headed right for us!"

"What? Their army?" Alvin stared.

"No, I bet they're firing some kind of long-range attack," said Stoick.

"Can the seriously hit us from that far away?" said Gustav.

"Fenris, we need you! Put your Enchantment backup!" Stoick yelled, but there was no response from the temple. "Fenris!"

"There's nothing, no response from the _Thunder Legion_," said Speedfist.

"Damn it," said Alvin clutching his fist.

"The thing is getting closer and fast," said Speedfist. "It's going to be a direct hit!"

"Evacuate the Guildhall, now!" Stoick ordered.

"Oh no, is our Guildhall going to get flattened again?" said Gustav.

"_Not if I can help it_," said Olatrand's voice.

"Who was that?" said Fishlegs.

The blast was now heading directly towards the Guildhall and it did look as if it was going to hit it dead on. However, at the last possible second the _Christina Advance_ flew down towards the sky and blocked its path and at the helm was Olatrand.

"The _Christina_!" Gustav cheered.

"That was Olatrand?" said Fishlegs.

The blast struck the Christina protecting the Guildhall.

* * *

On the flagship, Wall was now utterly aware that something had gone awry, though he wasn't certain what exactly.

"What the?" he said in confusion.

Griselda smiled. "Looks like you missed."

* * *

Back at Berk, everyone was completely stunned by Olatrand's actions, but at the same time, they were grateful that he protected the Guildhall.

"He just uses shippers a shield!" Toothless cried.

"Why would he do that?" said Hiccup stunned.

"_This is a battle,_" said Olatrand's voice. "_But it is not yours to fight alone, calling all of Septem now!_" Olatrand then hit down on a button contacting every single Guild and the continent. "_Listen up everyone, this battle belongs to all of us!_"

Without one transmission, every single Guild in Septem had now joined the battle.


	19. Hiccup vs Drago

It was soon dawn and _Dragon Tail_ had managed to survive the first assault, though it had left scars. Many of the houses had been badly damaged along with the temple and this was only a small vanguard compared to the rest of Alvarez army and to make matters worse the _Thunder Legion_ was out of commission.

"We've managed to fend off the first wave of attacks," said Stoick addressing the Guild. "However, the fact remains that we're facing enemy forces coming at us from every direction."

"That's true," said Helga. "But now we have support from every other Guild in Septem."

"No worries with them in the fight, we've got this," said Ingrid.

"Hold on," said Master Hiccup holding out his hand. "This is a matter for _Dragon Tail_ to resolve, I had hoped to keep our fellow Guilds out of this confrontation."

"That kind of attitude is only going to get us killed, you know," said Alvin. "Septem is being turned into a war zone so every Guild and its soil has to fight and as for me, I'll start by stomping the guy that attacked the _Thunder Legion_."

"Alvin makes a valid point, First Master," said Stoick. "We should accept help from the other guilds with gratefulness in our hearts and devise a new strategy accordingly."

"If it wasn't for Olatrand blocking that previous attack, everyone in the Guild would be done for," Hiccup reminded him. "Besides if we deny their help now, it would make everyone think we're just too proud to accept their help and pride has been the defeat of many an army."

Master Hiccup remained absolutely quiet, clearly, he wasn't happy with the situation but he knew there was nothing he could do to stop it.

Stoick turned to Speedfist. "Speedfist, give me a situation report."

"I'm on it, Master," said Speedfist as he brought the screen up.

* * *

Brandish was currently locked up in the Guild, no one had taken a chance and had put seal stone manacles on her hands and feet. Also guarding her was Spitelout and then he turned towards Gobber, who had created a steal stone.

"So this seal stone, it really stops him from using magic?" Spitelout asked.

"We don't have the fancy prison cells that the Viking Council users, but seal stone works just as well so long as we don't remove them," Gobber assured him. "And I think it's best that you don't look at her manner."

Spitelout had a somewhat lustful look when he looked down at Brandish, understandable since she was only wearing a bikini.

"Do all Western girls wear is something that skimpy?" Spitelout pondered.

Ruby then appeared out of nowhere and punched on the back head. "You're one guy who was never going to find out." She then scolded Spitelout. "Hiccup said we should treat every prisoners of ours with respect remember!"

"I did try to warn you," said Gobber shaking his head.

Ruby then turned towards Brandish. "Time for the truth, I need to know if you have some kind of connection to my mother. There has to be a reason why you call me Crystal's daughter back at my place?"

"I'm not telling you anything," she said. "If you're going to kill me, kill me."

"We don't do that kind of stuff to our prisoners," said Ruby. "So tell me how do you know my mum?"

"The only thing I'll tell you is you should kill me while you can, bringing me to your Guildhall like this was a major mistake. One that you won't live to regret."

"You're wasting your time with her," said Agatha.

* * *

Atran had managed to avoid getting caught and now he was lurking outside the Guildhall.

'_So that's the enemy's base, huh,_' he said smiling. '_Whether holding my lady against her will. Since I can control the Law of Space, I'll have no problem getting inside._'

* * *

Meanwhile, at the West, Krogan was informing both Drago and Yale about what had transpired at Berk.

"Your Majesty, it would appear both Chaghatai and Brandish had been defeated," he said.

"They have?" said Yale in shock.

"That's fine, we have to keep this fun and competitive," said Drago.

"Shaken by this," said Yale. "My son falling in battle so quickly."

"So two of the Twelve have already been killed, most unexpected," said Krogan.

"I assure you they're very much alive," said Krogan. "Which lights yet another one of our foes weaknesses."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Guildhall, everyone was watching the advancement of Alvarez's forces from the East.

"There is a dire situation to the east," Speedfist announced. "The enemy is advancing through our eastern borders eliminating every single Guild in its wake."

"Oh no!"

"How could so many Guild to be defeated by one army?"

"That's not good!"

"I don't their goal was contrite eastern borders, but it looks as if they have stopped their advance for now," said Speedfist. "There is some good news though, the enemy army coming from the north is about to be met by _Sabretooth_ and _Blue Pegasus_! And although the invaders of the South have taken the Shivering Shores _Valkyries Sword_ and _Thor's Hammer_ are on their way to drive them out."

"They've got it covered so that just leaves us to deal with the forces coming from East and West."

"Well, hopefully, that'll be the case but there's no guarantee they'll be able to stop them."

"Hey, try to have a little faith in our allies would you?"

"Come on, we've got a go and help our friends," said Gustav.

"He's right," said Helga. "If they're coming to our aid we can't just sit here and let them do all the fighting for us."

"We've got a jump in there and manned the front lines with them," said Ingrid.

"Of course," Master Hiccup nodded. "We'll form some squads, Valka… you, Snotlout, Adelaide, Eret, Cloudjumper, Skullcrusher and Fishlegs will take the North."

"Let's make them regret they ever came here!" Snotlout roared.

"We won't let you down," Valka vowed.

"We can handle them," said Adelaide.

"Got that right," said Fishlegs.

"Let's show them what we've got," said Eret.

"No rest for the wicked," Cloudjumper sighed.

"Especially during wartime," said Skullcrusher.

"And providing support to the south will be Hiccup, Toothless, Ragnar, Heather, Merrill, Stormfly and Alvin," said Master Hiccup.

"I guess that means we'll be seeing my old buddy Lyon again," said Ragnar.

"To be perfectly honest I would rather not," said Heather.

"If I go south I can destroy that mechanical freak's real body," said Alvin.

"It'll be great to be with Shanyla again," said Merrill.

"Yes, the Sea Sisters back in action," Stormfly nodded.

Ragnar then noticed that they were shot, someone. "Hang on, where's Hiccup?"

"I could have sworn that he was here with us," Heather frowned.

Everyone immediately began looking around, but there was no sign of Hiccup which was very much unlike him.

Astrid then stepped forward, she was covered in bandages and had to use a clutch to move. "Hiccup had some important business to deal with…"

"Astrid?" Stormfly stared.

"I volunteered to go south in his place," Astrid offered. "I would love to see Camicazi."

"But you're still two injured," said Merrill.

'_I hope he's okay,_' said Ruby silently.

"Ruby and Agatha, you'll stay here to watch over the prisoner," said Master Hiccup.

"Oh, yes ma'am," said Ruby shaking herself out of her thoughts.

"Definitely don't want to leave her alone with him," said Agatha her eyes turning towards Spitelout.

"Hey!" Spitelout snapped.

Master Hiccup then turned and looked at everyone. "Everyone else will defend the Guildhall, there is still a high probability of a surprise attack."

"Agreed," Stoick nodded. "But what of the forces coming from the East and West?"

"The Western armies moving much more slowly than the others which means that's very likely where Drago is coming from," said Master Hiccup.

Everyone immediately went quiet.

"We'll have to deal with the other three groups first, once they've been neutralised we'll fend him off with everything we've got left. And the eastern army poses the imminent threat right now, given the situation we must counter them with the strongest fighters we can find."

"And who would that be?" Gustav asked.

Master Hiccup turned and looked at Speedfist. "I assume we're in contact Speedfist?"

"Yes, ma'am," he nodded. "Septem's mightiest are ready for action."

Regarding the East were none other than the four Emperors of Septem, the most powerful Vikings that the continent had to offer.

"The four Emperors of Septem!"

"That's so cool!"

"I never saw this coming."

"I feel kind of bad for them since they've all been working so hard to avoid going to war," said Fishlegs. "But it seems to me as if there is nothing they could really do about it. A pretty awkward decision to be in."

"If the enemy is somehow able to fight their way past them there isn't a soul in Septem that can stop the invasion," said Master Hiccup. '_We're counting on you Wade._'

Then all of them noticed a single power signature was making its way to the West at an incredible speed.

"Wow, look did you see that!

"It's got to be Hiccup, it looks like we found him!"

"Check out how fast he's moving."

"He can only move that fast with Toothless giving him a hand," said Ragnar.

"What is that boy doing?" Stoick yelled.

Drago and the rest of his forces were aware of something making a beeline to them.

"My Lord, there's an object approaching us at high speed," said Krogan.

Drago smiled knowing very well who it was.

"It's time we end this once and for all, Drago!" Hiccup yelled.

Back at the Guildhall, everyone still can believe that Hiccup was making a move against Drago. Never before have they seen him do something so reckless, he didn't even inform them of what he intended to do.

"Don't tell me Hiccup thinks he can take on Drago all by himself?" said Adelaide stunned.

"Even I wouldn't do something that reckless," said Snotlout.

"It certainly unlike him," Alvin agreed.

"We need to back up, he needs us," said Ragnar.

Snotlout nodded. "You're right, I'll go too."

Astrid then raised her hand to stop them. "Hold on, we're all concerned but we must stick to the First Master's plan. Leave Drago to Hiccup."

Ragnar looked at her. "He told you what he was planning and you let him go along with it?"

"Don't forget that Hiccup told us he has the means to defeat him," Astrid reminded him. "I have no doubt that he will."

"I think you're letting your emotions cloud your judgement, you got way too much faith in him!"

Astrid narrowed her eyes. "Is that so? Meaning you don't have faith in him?"

Ragnar remained quiet, he had always trusted Hiccup and he had never let him down before. However, this time you'll be facing an opponent who is not only incredibly powerful but also immortal.

"The two of you will need to cool it down," said Ruby breaking the two of them up.

"What do we do?" Valka asked looking at Master Hiccup.

"We'll trust in Hiccup," he said. "I know it might seem like a reckless strategy, but there is some logic at its core. At the moment we're completely surrounded, killing off the head of the snake as early as possible my proved to be an effective way out of this situation. So, Ragnar, I want you to believe in him too."

Ragnar sighed. "I do have faith in him, and just don't like the idea that he's doing this alone."

"But he's not alone, he's got someone with him," Stormfly reminded him. "He's got Toothless."

* * *

Hiccup and Toothless were getting close to the front lines of the Western army.

"Okay, there they are," said Toothless.

"Hard to miss," said Hiccup. He wasn't kidding, the entire landscape was covered with enemy forces. "It looks like a big black carpet."

"And they're trying to roll the thing at our house."

"Take us down," Hiccup instructed.

"You got it!"

They then immediately dived down towards the enemy and slammed into them as fast as hard as possible. They had no idea what hit them as Hiccup drew his sword and covered in flames taking other men in front in mere seconds.

"What in the hell?"

"Enemy attack!"

"Let's go in for another attack," said Hiccup to Toothless.

"Still can't believe you want a fight all of them," said Toothless.

"No choice, it's the only way to draw out Drago and put an end to this quickly," said Hiccup.

Toothless then dropped him and he landed directly in front of the army and then he swung his sword unleashing a powerful burst of flames. The men in front were immediately incinerated as they were completely overwhelmed by such an attack.

"You're dead!"

"I'll kill you myself!"

Hiccup then charge out of the flames and headed straight towards them before they could brandish their spears he struck them with his sword causing them to fall to the ground. More soldiers charged at Hiccup, but there were no match for his strength and power as one by one they fell. They try to use their own magical attacks against him, but he easily not them aside.

"He knocked it away?"

"So what? Fire! Do not let him get closer!"

They then try to strike him down with a barrage of magical attacks, but he merely dodged every single one of them are advancing towards them. However one of them did get a lucky shot in which most of his time in the continue to bombard him.

"Hiccup," said Toothless looking slightly worried.

"I'm fine!" Hiccup yelled from the smoke. "I have to protect all of our friends which means I've got a fight… _Fire Dragon King Roar!_"

He took in a deep breath then unleashed a powerful burst of flames from his mouth, they were far more powerful than his ordinary flames at least about ten times more powerful. The attack was strong enough to wipe out a good portion of the soldiers in front and leaving a deep crevice which unnerved them.

"He just burned away the ground."

"No one said of fighting someone with that much power."

"How many of our did he take out?"

"973 men," said a voice.

All of the soldiers looked up and saw an orb of dark magic appearing before them. Hiccup immediately knew who was causing this and then when it dispelled appearing before them was Drago.

"Which leaves 999,027 remaining," he said.

Upon seen their Emperor, everyone single one of the soldiers had a massive morale boost.

"I thought I had a take-out more of your guys to get you out, but I'm not complaining," said Hiccup.

Drago huffed. "I must say I did not expect this move from you, attacking my army head and single-handedly."

Hiccup lifted his left sleeve and began undoing the bandages. "It's time we ended this once and for all… Drago."

The soldiers looked one another confused.

"Did you hear that? I think he called his Majesty Drago."

"Drago?"

Krogan then stepped forward. "That his Majesty's name in Septem."

"General Krogan?"

"They call him the Black Tyrant… Drago Bludvist," Krogan continued. "Perhaps that is his true name."

"You best give us some space, Krogan," Drago advised.

Hiccup looked up at Toothless. "Toothless, you step back as well."

"Right," Toothless nodded and flew higher up into the sky. '_He's planning on using it right off the bat? Best of luck, Hiccup._'

"I suggest that you take several kilometres back to the West," Drago advised to his men.

"Are you going to engage this fool?" said Krogan. "Your power is wasted on one such as him."

Drago gave him a dark look. "I'm the only one who can."

Krogan decided not to argue and looked at the army. "Now men, retreat to the West. His Majesty will clear the path for us!"

Hiccup looked at Drago. "I won't let you lay a hand on my ancestor."

"The only reason we got to this point because he failed to destroy me," Drago reminded him.

"Then I'll finish the job," he said as he finally undid the bandages on his left arm and then Clinton flames began to cover it and within the flames, Drago could see some strange markings which resembled a dragon.

'_What is this magic power?_' said Drago looking concerned. '_This blistering heat?_'

"Let's do it," said Hiccup as he clenched his fist.

He then shot out towards Drago and then punched him in the face as hard as he could, he then spun around and struck again. He hit him with so much force that he was sent flying and skidded across the ground creating a new crevice before he was shot up into the air.

He however quickly recovered and fired an orb of death magic directly towards Hiccup, but he merely raised his blazing arm and burned away the spell much to Drago's surprise.

"My spell vanished as he burned it away?" Drago stared.

Hiccup then appeared directly in front of him and then slammed his fist right into his stomach. Using every ounce of strength he had he sent Drago flying once more and he skidded across the ground. Hiccup didn't give a chance to recover and began to pound him with blazing fist after blazing fist.

Drago attempted to block each and every single blow, but the power behind each strike was immense and eventually, he was not to the ground. Hiccup then began channelling his magic into a single fist hoping to finish this quickly.

"That's the way! Show him how it's done Hiccup!" Toothless cheered.

However, Drago uses this chance to get behind Hiccup's guard fired a spell directly towards him. Hiccup was able to move his face just in time, the spell did graze his chin which burned away the skin across the right side of his face leaving a nasty scar.

The two of them then slammed their fists against one another and began striking one another with immense speed and power. The soldiers could see why Drago insisted that they stay back because if they had gotten any closer they would have been caught in the crossfire as they danced around the arena striking one another.

The two of them then immediately jumped back, it was clear they were evenly matched which was a shock in itself.

"Very surprising, seems you've developed a new skill," Drago noted.

"My mentor Ingeel gave it to me," said Hiccup. "This is the last of his power, I've been holding it. I spent 10 months in training just so that I could release it now."

"The last of his power you say?"

"That's right, I have to make it count because once it's gone it'll never come back. Every last bit of Ingeel's determination in one shot."

Drago watched as the flames around Hiccup flair and he could have sworn that he saw Ingeel standing behind him. '_This power is the last will the dying, it may very well be the one power that can kill me._'

"_Fire Dragon King Mode!_" Hiccup roared at the top of his voice in the flames shot up towards the sky and somehow he managed to ignite the ground beneath their feet.

'_He turned the ground to fire?_' Drago stared as he looked around. "Incredible…"

"This is the end, Drago!" Hiccup yelled. "Goodbye!"

Drago was actually terrified upon seen the power that Hiccup possessed, the power to kill him.


	20. Across Time

Hiccup stuck Drago with all his strength creating a powerful explosion. When the smoke finally cleared Krogan and the other soldiers were completely speechless because it looked as if Hiccup had won.

Hiccup was utterly exhausted and now that had to his left arm was beginning to fade, indicating that the last of Ingeel's magic was about to disappear. Hiccup then fell to his knees panting for breath.

"Are you okay?" Toothless asked.

"I'm good," said Hiccup weakly as he raised to his feet. "Don't worry I have another one more attack."

When the smoke cleared in front of him Hiccup wasn't at all surprised to see that Drago was still standing, but it looked as if he had weakened him quite a bit.

"Ingeel, I need your strength," said Hiccup channelling the last of the magic into his arm. "One more shot is all that it's going to take."

"That was impressive," said Drago. "It would seem as if the prophecy of you stopping me was quite accurate. Can't say that I ever believed in destiny, but this does change things. Even though I am immortal your next right could very well end my life I oppose it really all depends on your strength. With that said I have something to share with you, something that might make you hesitant."

Hiccup looked at him confused.

"We're actually related," Drago smiled and Hiccup's eyes widened. "You see my sister fell in love with your ancestor, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the First. She was originally killed by dragons along with the rest of our family."

"I don't believe a single word of this," said Hiccup.

"But it's the truth, I spend a large amount of research trying to discover and how to bring her back from the dead. However your ancestor kept on stopping me, I had managed to revive her but then he took her away from me. During my attempts to revive I actually created new life you encountered them, the ones that are known as etherious from the Books of Drago. Among them was my most powerful demon, Dragrach.

"Then when I encountered you I realise that the prophecy could very well be true so I made arrangements to escape it. You remember the last time we met when I struck you?"

Hiccup did remember it was just right after he snatched the book from Ragnar, he had intended it to give it to Ingeel. He attempted to stop Drago, but only managed to get a fist in the dark for his troubles.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Hiccup asked.

Drago then summoned the _Book of Dragrach_ to his hand. "At the same time, I struck you I cast a little spell, one that allowed me to implement Dragrach's soul in your body."

Hiccup's eyes widened. "You saying that I'm some kind of demon now?"

"Yes and no, that if you wish proof," he said and then fired a magic bullet.

Hiccup then suddenly felt immense pain rushing through his body and he fell to his knee.

"Hiccup!" Toothless cried.

"As you can very well see you're tied to the book, I could simply destroy it killing you, but I did use my own life force to create it so I would be killing myself," Drago smiled. "Tell me you ever wonder why Ingeel shows you specifically to teach you _Dragon Slaying Magic_? It was so that you would gain the skills to face me today, to do so he and some of the other dragons travelled to the future to teach you and the other orphaned children. Ultimately to both defeat me and Acnologia.

"No doubt you're wondering why they needed to travel to the future. The truth is the dragons were simply at their weakest at that moment, they needed more ethernano in the environment. In order cast, the Dragon Soul spell they need to go to a place rich with ethernano and then they choose five children to be their vessels for this mission… you, Eret, Merrill, Sting and Rogue. With the exception of you, each of them had no family, the reason they chose you was because they were certain that you were the one from the prophecy, the one that would kill me.

"My sister then created the Eclipse Gate in order to create a portal into the future, she would then observe the future and find the precise moment to send the dragons here. However, as the creator of the Gate, she was unable to use it so she trains the first Celestial Spirit Viking to do it for her, her name was Anna and it would be her family that would safeguard the secret. Eventually, the Gate was open to this current era and then the Celestial Spirit Viking by the name of Crystal opened the gate 12 years ago. At the same time, your ancestor kept me at bay, to wait for the precise time and it was utter agony.

"Eventually I learned how to splinter myself, be in two places at once. Of course, doing so weakened my powers immeasurably, but it was enough for me to create my Empire and realising that the chains around me was soon to break your ancestor decided to prepare for the future."

"Shut up!" Hiccup yelled and immediately charged at him. "I don't care what you're talking about, I will end you!"

"Since I knew they selected you to kill me, I took preparations to prevent that from happening," Drago smiled. "Since I managed to fuse Dragrach into your body, you are now linked to me. There was a safeguard by placing all my demons just in case they decided to turn on me. So to that end if you kill me you kill yourself."

Flames then immediately surrounded Hiccup's fist. "If that's what it takes then so be it!"

Drago eyes widened, he hadn't predicted this. "You would kill yourself?"

"To end you bring an end to this war I would do anything!" Hiccup yelled.

"Hiccup!" Toothless cried flying towards him.

"I already made up my mind, I came here for one reason only!" Hiccup yelled. "To take you down for good!"

Drago was too weak to defend himself and this one last attack would be enough to kill him. However, at the last possible second, Toothless flew down and grabbed Hiccup and pulled him away.

Hiccup turned on him. "What are you doing, Toothless? You need to let me go!"

The heat emanating from Hiccup's body was beginning to burn Toothless' paws, but he remained a tight grip on Hiccup's shirt.

"I can't let you do it," he said as he cried. "You'll die! If I let that happen I couldn't live with myself."

Hiccup saw the tattoo was fading quickly. "I'm losing Ingeel's power so you've got to put me down! This is our last chance, if he gets away he's going to destroy the whole world."

"But you're my best friend, Hiccup!" Toothless cried. "You would stop me from dying wouldn't you?" He then turned and they soon disappeared into the distance. "I'm taking you back to _Dragon Tail_, no matter what."

Drago watched them disappeared, he hadn't anticipated Toothless coming to Hiccup's rescue but he was not complaining.

'_An unexpected turn of events,_' he said smiling. "Now there isn't a soul left to can stop me, now I have nothing left to fear. Have the troops resumed their advance at once, the target is the _Dragon Tail_ Guildhall the unyielding power of the _Dragon Heart_ shall be mine and mine alone and I think a new set of clothes are in order… a wardrobe befitting an Emperor."

Krogan could see the vicious smile on his face, it was now clear that he wouldn't no longer show any kind of mercy to his foes or any kind of compassion for his allies.

* * *

At the Shivering Shores, Griselda and her forces had already entered the port city. They had already taken out the soldiers stationed there without losing any of their own.

"This city is pretty nice, I suppose it was wise of you not to destroy it," said Griselda to Wall.

Wall was perched on top of a roof likely sinister gargoyle and was laughing. "I was aiming for Berk if you must know."

"Then we're quite fortunate that wasn't destroyed either. It's where Brandish is been held prisoner, the mere thought of the humiliation she must be feeling I can't wait to see it."

"You organics don't make a damn bit of sense to me," said Wall.

Griselda turned to one of the soldiers. "Do you know where Neinhart is?"

"Still on his ship, ma'am."

Indeed sitting in one of the ships was an Elven man with blonde hair and he looked quite contempt of sitting this fight out.

"Wonderful," Griselda grumbled. "I'm stuck babysitting a solemn loaner and a machine. But seeing Randy like that should cheer me up."

* * *

Outside the city, _Thor's Hammer_ and _Valkyrie Sword_ had arrived just off the outskirts and in front of them were three groups of enemy soldiers, they were outnumbered twenty to one.

"How many of these, Alvarez goons did they send our way?" Neria asked.

"From what I'm hearing nearly 2000 are in position outside of the Shivering Shores," said Camicazi.

"There's a ton more inside the city," said Babs.

"Supposedly there are boatloads full of troops that haven't landed yet," said Kelali.

"Probably more than 300,000."

"That's just crazy," said Neria.

"Between _Thor's Hammer_ and _Valkyrie Sword_ we have around 200 people," said Shanyla.

"We're at a disadvantage so we must fight with everything we've got," said Lyon.

"They have come on to our homeland of Septem, no matter the cost we will not be overrun!" Camicazi swore and then she drew her sword. "The forces of _Valkyrie Sword_ and _Thor's Hammer_ have come together! We will give our lives to the fight to liberate the Shivering Shores! Forward!"

All of them immediately cheered and began to advance towards the enemy.

* * *

Within the city, Griselda could sense their approach.

"Well now, it seems we must teach these arrogant fools a hard lesson," she said and Wall then jumped down to the ground. "They must learn what power is."

"Yes," Wall agreed.

* * *

Elsewhere Toothless had finally settled the two of them down next to a lake so that he could ease his burning paws.

"Toothless," said Hiccup looking a little concerned. "Are your paws okay?"

"Yeah, they're fine thanks," he said.

Hiccup then looked at his bare left arm, the tattoo was now completely gone and he was a little concerned about what Drago had told him. Has much as he did like to believe it, he could sense no lies coming from Drago.

"Hiccup?" said Toothless as he rose to his feet. "You and me are friends forever, aren't we?"

"Yeah, we are," Hiccup smiled.

Toothless then rushed over towards him gave him a big hug.

Hiccup looked down at him confused. "What's up?

"You've got to find some other way, okay?" he cried. "I won't let my best friend die, you hear me?"

Hiccup smiled rubbing his head. "Yeah."

"I mean it!" he yelled began crying into his shirt.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Guildhall, Ruby was sitting at the bar and she too was worried about Hiccup.

'_I hope you're okay, Hiccup,_' she said. '_I almost can't believe that you would run off to fight Drago all by yourself. Just listen to Hiccup, make sure he's safe. I do believe in you, you know?_'

* * *

In the North, _Sabretooth_ and _Blue Pegasus_ were already confronting the Alvarez forces. They were currently battling the snow-covered forests and so far they were holding a line.

Vala had already taken down a few soldiers and she was already exhausted. "Man, I can't imagine how hard this would be without _Blue Pegasus_. There must be several thousands of these soldiers."

She then heard screaming and saw people running as if some sort of monster was chasing them down.

"Now what's happening?" she said.

"Run Vala! It's bad, we're getting slaughtered!" said one of them.

Then suddenly he coughed out blood and fell to the ground and it wasn't only him either. She looked up and saw a large muscular man had emerged from the forest, who was in fact Ragnar the Stone.

"It's the Grim Reaper!"

"Get out of here!"

Vala looked at Ragnar. "Who is that?"

* * *

At the East, the four Emperors were now standing face-to-face with three of the Twelve which included God Serena.

"Yo," said Serena smiling.

"I knew you were despicable, but attacking your own homeland," Wolfheim glared. "This is a new low."

"Hey now, it's not as if I came alone," Serena pointed out gesturing to his two companions. "August and Grimmel had a hand in it as well. Are you going to lecture them?"

August was standing by his right and by his left was a tall skinny man with silver-grey hair.

"What compelled you to dishonour your motherland, God Serena? Surely there is a reason?" Draculos asked glaring.

"That's some glare, you must be feeling fussy," said Serena.

"That's him? The former number one in the Viking Lords?" Jura asked. "What a disgrace."

"And behind him stands August the Wizard King, a man who has mastered all forms of magic from across every corner of our world," said Draculos.

"In black, is a member of the Drake Twelve, who is an expert in assassination magic… Grimmel Grisly," said Wolfheim looking at Grimmel.

"Never thought I would be standing in front of the Four Emperors," Grimmel smiled viciously. "I'll take joy in snapping out your lives."

* * *

Back at the _Dragon Tail_ Guildhall, Brandish was still helplessly trapped within the cells.

"Brandish, my lady," said a voice. Brandish looked up and saw Atran standing in front of her. "So glad I was able to find you."

"Me too," said Brandish smiling as she sat up. "I knew you would come for me, that's what pets like you are for right? Now take off the shackles, I can hardly wait to screw around with this crappy Guildhall."

Atran then smiled viciously and next thing Brandish realised he had his hands around her throat and began to squeeze.

"Atran—what—are you doing?" Brandish choked struggling for breath.

"I've had enough of you treating me some kind of slave!" he roared. "You're a failing grade, your an F-!"

He began laughing maniacally as he continued to squeeze her throat and Brandish could do nothing but gasped for air. She was now starting to blackout and she was unable to scream for help, though she doubted would make any difference as she was sure no one would come to her rescue and then everything went black.

* * *

At the Shivering Shores, _Thor's Hammer_ and _Valkyrie Sword_ had now engaged with the enemy.

"Let's take them down!" Lyon yelled.

All of them were fighting with everything they had on the dispelling the soldiers very quickly which unnerved them.

"These Vikings…"

"They can really fight."

Kelali charged towards them. "You should never underestimate…" She then used her magic to slim down and kicked the soldiers as hard as she could. "…chubby power!"

Babs jumped into the air. "_Vegetable Magic!_" she yelled and then unleashed a barrage of flying carrots that struck them like missiles. "You all hungry for carrots missiles?"

Neria had unleashed her binding magic and a group of soldiers. "_Kitten Blast!_"

"Now _Ice-Make: Titan Foot!_" Lyon yelled putting his hands together and seconds later a giant foot slammed down on top of the soldiers.

"_Sea God Njord!_" Shanyla unleashing a massive wave of black water.

Most of the soldiers were starting to get a little scared now by the power they were all wielding.

"Don't back down! Charge!"

Wall was observing the battle from the city sitting on top of the tallest building. She was also scanning some of the enemies Vikings, which included Babs.

"Targets locked," he said and then appearing in front of him out of nowhere were several missiles. "Missiles ready! Now! Show them what hell is like!"

He then unleashed the missiles down on top of them completely by surprise.

"Huh, what's happening?" said Babs moment before a missile landed beside her and she was sent flying because of the shockwave.

"Babs, no!" Kelali cried.

Then she and another Viking were struck by a missile, they kept on raining down on top of them.

"Camicazi, there's a magic attack coming from the sky!" Neria yelled noticing the missiles flying around them.

Wall was enjoying the carnage. "Oh, yes! That's it!"

Camicazi then approached them and drew her sword. "I'll take care of these things. _Archenemy: Flying Form!_"

She then swung her sword at the missiles and then when she sheathed her blade they immediately shattered and exploded.

"That was awesome," said Shanyla.

Camicazi then send someone behind and quickly spun around and seconds later blocked a blade which belonged to Griselda.

"I must say your reaction speed is impressive," Griselda admitted.

The two of them then immediately pulled back. "However, as quick as you are you'll be able to stop my next attack."

Camicazi could sense incredible magic coming from her, but she wasn't sure what it was. '_No. Where is all this magic power coming from_.'

"Can you feel it too, Lyon?" Shanyla asked.

"There's intense pressure in the air," Lyon nodded.

"My goodness, Babs," said Kelali approaching her fallen comrade. "You okay?"

"Yeah, but something scary is going down," she said.

"Please be careful!" Neria yelled at Camicazi.

'_Her power is so intense, the entire battlefield is frozen in terror_,' said Camicazi. '_She has to be a member of the Drake Twelve_.'

"You're bangs kind of remind me of Randy's, now this will be fun," said Griselda.

Camicazi's eyes widened because seconds later her shirt was sliced pieces much to her surprise. "I didn't see her."

* * *

At the same time Toothless was carrying Hiccup back to the Guildhall and the could see it within the distance.

"That's good, I can see Berk write up ahead," said Toothless. He then noticed that Hiccup didn't reply and when he looked down he saw that he was unconscious. "Hiccup? Oh no, what's wrong with you? Please say something!"


	21. What I Want to Do

Brandish sat right up and found herself with unfamiliar surroundings, the last thing she remembered was being choked to death by Atran.

"Wait where am I?" she said.

"The infirmary," said a voice next to her. She turned around and saw Ruby sitting next to her and Agatha were standing next to her, at the far corner was Gothi sitting on a chair. She then looked down at her wrists and saw that she was still wearing her cuffs. "Sorry, but Master Stoick insisted that we leave those on you."

"Hopefully they should be at least bit more comfortable, now that the not behind your back though," said Agatha.

"Where's Atran?" Brandish asked.

"You mean Mr A+?" said Ruby. "He's locked up."

"Right where he belongs, the psycho was trying to choke you to death," said Agatha.

"You owe your life to these young ladies, they saved you for some reason," Gothi explained.

"Why did you help?" Brandish asked.

"Think about it would you?" Agatha sighed. "It's because you couldn't tell us anything if you just croaked on the floor down there."

"I still won't tell you anything," she said turning her head away from them.

"Well, besides that we really don't want anyone to die on our watch, not even our enemies," Ruby added.

"Great so you just torture me."

"We don't do that stuff either."

"I will if you want me to," Agatha smiled fiendishly.

"Agatha!" Gothi warned.

"I mean we took a bath together, didn't we?" Ruby continued. "I don't know… I just don't feel like you're an evil person."

Brandish looked at her in silence for a moment. "I'll tell you everything I know about Crystal on two conditions." She then raised her manacles. "Lose these and allow me to talk to Ruby in private."

"I think you may be overplaying your hand," said Agatha.

"No it's fine," said Ruby raising her hand. "I'll let her have that for now."

"Very well then," said Gothi as she rose to her feet. "I suppose will leave you be, I'll remove the chain but the seal stone stays on."

Brandish accepted that condition and Gothi remove the chain around her manacles.

"If she tries anything you just holler. Okay, Ruby?" said Agatha as they made their way to the door.

Agatha then closed the door behind them leaving Ruby alone with Brandish.

"First off my full name is Brandish Greengem, my mother's Grammi," said Brandish. "She was a servant and worked for Crystal Heartfull."

Ruby's eyes widened in shock.

"When your mother quit being a Celestial Viking she interested three of her keys to her most loyal servants. The key for Capricorn went to Zoldeo, Cancer went to Spetto…"

"Sweet old Spetto?" Ruby blinked.

Spetto had been one of the servants employed by Ruby's family and she had no idea that she had been given Cancer's key. In fact, she had no idea which person receive which key from her mother.

"And as for my mum, she was given the key that unlocks Aquarius Gate," Brandish continued. "Mum had a lot of respect for Crystal and that key was her most treasured possession without a doubt. She took great care of it and even polished it every day." Her hands then gripped her bedsheets. "But still… somehow it must not have been good enough, because your mother betrayed her."

Ruby looked up confused. "How so?"

"Tell me exactly where did you get the Aquarius key?"

"Well… from mum?"

"But she had given it to my mother years before, so how could she possibly have passed it on to you?" Ruby wished that she had an answer, but she didn't. "It's easy, she simply took the key back after she murdered my mother."

Ruby's eyes widened, that she could not believe. Her mother couldn't even harm a fly let alone one of her most loyal servants. However, she couldn't think of another reason why she received Aquarius' key.

"No way," she said stunned. "That crazy."

"You're so hopelessly naïve, reality is not what you choose to believe!" Brandish yelled.

Ruby was so stunned that she failed to notice Brandish launching herself at her before it was too late. She then quickly placed her in a hold, pinning her arms behind her back and covered her mouth so that she wouldn't call the help. In the struggle, a jug filled with water fell onto the floor and the water spilt out.

"You also need to learn not to blindly trust people," said Brandish in her ear.

"Please…" said Ruby in a muffled voice.

"Sorry it has to be this way, but I can't take revenge on Crystal herself. Since your mum is dead, I'll have to get my vengeance by killing you. Just give up and die."

Ruby struggled to get out of the hold, but brandish was far too strong and she was unable to call out for help. They rolled over the floor until Brandish was on top, but then she was then struck by a massive surge of water knocking her clean off of Ruby. Ruby looked up and saw that she was now in the arms of Aquarius, much to her disbelief.

"Are you telling stories about my key?" Aquarius asked.

"Aquarius… it's you?" Ruby stared.

Brandish looked at her stunned.

Aquarius then smiled down at Ruby. "Long time no see Ruby."

Ruby burst into tears and then hugged her. "I thought you would never come back!" She then pulled away from her and looked into her eyes. "It's a miracle, I missed you so much."

"Calm down, I'm not back for good," Aquarius warned. "About a year after my key was broken a new one appeared somewhere in the world. This will allow a human to open my Gate once again. Anyway even though no one has made a new contract as of yet, the Celestial Spirit King granted me passage into this world. However, I can't stay long."

Ruby just smiled. "Okay, at least I get to see your face again so I'm happy."

Aquarius then looked at Brandish. "And it's been longer for us… huh, Brandish?"

"You know her?" Ruby stared.

"Yeah, of course I do," said Aquarius. "Didn't she just tell you that her mother had my key for a little while? The two of us really had some fun times back in the old days, didn't we?"

Brandish just remained quiet.

"Listen you little brat!" Aquarius snapped loudly. "When someone asks you a question, answer it!"

"Yes, forgive me… please, Mistress," Brandish begged.

Ruby just stared dumbfounded. "Wow, what is going on here?"

Aquarius then last Brandish's cheeks. "I always knew that you would grow up to be some kind of twisted chick and I bet that nasty attitude has kept the boys away, hasn't it?"

"Yes, ma'am," said Brandish timidly.

Ruby was still trying to process what was going on because she never would have anticipated Brandish been so submissive especially with the dominant attitude.

"Been forever since I've seen a good dog impression," Aquarius smiled.

Brandish then sat on all fours and began barking like a dog.

"Now there's a good girl," said Aquarius stroking Brandish's head.

"Thank you, kind mistress," said Brandish.

"So behave!" Aquarius yelled slapping her across the face.

"Thank you, kind mistress, I will!"

"Okay, that's weird," said Ruby slowly.

Aquarius then looked down at Brandish. "In case you've forgotten I'm your master and Ruby is mine. You understand what that means, don't you Brandish?"

"I do, but nevertheless… I can't forgive Crystal for killing my mother," said Brandish. "Someone has to pay for that!"

"I hope you realise how stupid that sounds," Aquarius sighed. "Besides Crystal wasn't responsible for Grammi's death in the first place."

The two girls then looked up at her shocked.

"That's why I am here," Aquarius smiled. "To tell you the truth about what happened or more accurately to show you what happened."

Then there was a sudden blinding golden light which engulfed them.

* * *

When the light faded Ruby and Brandish found themselves in the darkness of space, but that wasn't the strangest thing. The two of them looked down and saw that they had become mermaids and were wearing bras made out of seashells.

"What's going on?" said Ruby.

"We're mermaids?" Brandish blinked.

Ruby then looked up at Aquarius, who was floating in front of them. "Hey, Aquarius, care to explain?"

"We're inside the Memory of the Stars, a place where the memories of Celestial Spirits are archived," Aquarius explained. "This may feel like a dream, but let me make it abundantly clear that everything you see and hear is exactly as it happened." A bright light then appeared behind her and she turned to face it. "Follow me."

The two girls looked at one another and decided to follow.

An image then appeared before them and they saw a woman wearing a robe and blazing red hair. Ruby looked at her closely and saw that she bore some kind of resemblance to the woman.

"Somebody is down there," she said.

"That's Sapphire Heartfull, she was your ancestor and also the first Celestial Viking," Aquarius explained.

Then approaching Sapphire were Master Hiccup and a woman she didn't recognise.

"1000 years ago and ambitious plan was put into action by your First Master, the Chronicler the younger sister of the Black Tyrant, the dragons and Sapphire working together," Aquarius continued.

"Master Hiccup?" Ruby stared.

"Emperor Drake's sister?" Brandish blinked.

"The plan was to send the dragons into the future in order to train young warriors to defeat both Drago and Acnologia. The Chronicler made this a reality by creating the Eclipse Gate, which was originated in the Celestial World. Sapphire opened this door into the future and for generations, the Heartfull family waited until the time came to unseal and the Chronicler kept an open eye on history in order to determine what time that would be."

"But what were they waiting for?" Ruby asked.

"For the Eclipse to work you need to have one Celestial Viking stationed at the entrance and one at the exit. This plan needed the exit setting the future with enough ethernano for the dragons to entertain the candidates they chose, but no one knew when that time would come so they had to wait. As it turns out, that time happened during Crystal's generation."

Ruby stared as an image of her mother appeared before them.

"Mum?" Ruby gasped.

"Opening the Gate required all 12 of the zodiac keys," Aquarius explained. "Unfortunately, Grammi had moved to Alvarez and because of the distance Crystal can reach her in time in order to get back my key for this task. So to compensate for the missing magic power she used her own life force in its place."

"She did it?" said Brandish stunned.

"As far as opening the Gate her gamble paid off, but the toll it took on her already waning health course to develop severe magic deficiency syndrome. Grammi learned of this several days later and travelled back to Septem."

The image changed once again and now they found themselves staring at Crystal in her bed looking particularly weak. A woman who resembled Brandish who had to be her mother Grammi nude aside Crystal's bed.

"My lady, I'm so sorry," she said tearfully. "Can you find it in your heart to forgive me?"

Crystal merely smiled. "Sweet Grammi, I don't blame you for any of this… truly."

"I appreciate all that you have done for me and my daughter," said Grammi as she held out Aquarius' key. "But I'm not fit to have this key. Would you please take it back my lady?"

"I have no need for it, I can't use Celestial Magic anymore."

"Well then surely you can give it to Ruby? She's obviously gifted, I know that she'll grow up to be a great Viking like you."

Brandish just stared, she had always assumed that Crystal had taken the key by force. However, now she discovered that her mother was giving her the key of her own free will, in fact, she was begging for her to take it.

Crystal continued to smile. "Thankfully my family's duty with opening the Eclipse ends with me. I didn't want that burden to follow and Ruby, now she's free to live her own life. Which reminds me I hope that Brandish is doing well."

"Yes, she's a good girl. She'll probably throw a tantrum when she learns that Aquarius isn't coming back though."

"She and Ruby are around the same age, right?"

"Yes, I would love to bring her to buy some time."

"I think the two of them could become good friends."

"I think so too."

Ruby and Brandish remained in an awkward silence, their parents hope that they would become friends never came to pass. In fact, the opposite happened, they had become enemies each one trying to defend their own country in a war.

"Just like we are," Crystal continued.

"That suite my lady, but I'm just a humble servant," said Grammi.

"No, Grammi… I consider you a friend."

"Thank you, my lady."

The scene then changed and they saw Grammi leaving the Heartfull mansion behind with tears in her eyes. However, a shadowy figure then appeared from out of the trees and then stabbed her in the back with a sharp dagger. She turned her eyes and then discovered that the figure was none other than Zoldeo.

"Mum!" Brandish cried placing her hands over her mouth.

"This is all because of you!" Zoldeo yelled with tears in his eyes. "You're the reason… she's dying!"

"Zoldeo… I—"

"Oh gods, no!" Brandish cried.

Grammi just looked at Zoldeo. "You're right… it really is all my fault. We deserve to be punished."

"Yes, you do!" Zoldeo yelled. "You could have saved her!"

"I'm begging you… Zoldeo… please spare my daughter… my dear Brandish. Promise me, you won't hurt her. I'm willing to sacrifice my own life to save hers, it's my last wish."

Zoldeo then backed away in anguish as if he became a Morse for about what he had just done.

"Oh, ma'am!" Brandish cried.

Ruby then wrapped her arms around Brandish and then suddenly they found themselves back in the infirmary.

"I believe in my heart, that you and I can still be great friends after all this… like our mums wanted," said Ruby.

Aquarius then looked at Ruby. "There's something that we still need to talk about before I—"

The doors then burst open as Toothless entered in his battle form with tears in his eyes.

"You've got to help me!" he pleaded.

Everyone turned to face him.

"What's wrong Toothless?" Ruby asked.

That's when they noticed that in his arms he was carrying Hiccup, whose body was entirely limp.

"I don't know why, but Hiccup just stopped moving all of a sudden!" he yelled. "Someone needs to help him right now!"

Agatha and Gothi had heard all the commotion and then rushed in.

"What's going on?" Agatha asked.

"Certainly a lot of commotion," said Gothi.

Toothless placed Hiccup on the floor. "Hiccup was a big fight against Drago, but then we had to pull back. I was trying to keep them safe, but the next thing I knew he just went limp and quiet."

Ruby then rushed over to Hiccup. "Hey, Hiccup… what's the matter? Say something!"

Agatha then looked at Aquarius, somewhat confused. "Hold on, what in the hell are you doing here?"

"I don't have time to explain to you," she said folding her arms.

Ruby then placed her ear over his chest and she couldn't hear his heartbeat. "I can't even hear his heart beating."

"Hiccup… please don't die!" Toothless pleaded.

"There's no way," said Ruby in disbelief.

Gothi then rushed over. "Move it!"

Ruby and Toothless moved away so that Gothi could examine him. She took out the wooden stake and then placed it against his skin and then immediately burnt.

"Of course he had to go and do something reckless as always," Gothi grumbled. "He has been overtaxing his magic power for years resulting in an anti-ethernano tumour."

Toothless was an entirely surprised, he had witnessed Hiccup and unleashing a magical search of magic power during his battle with Drago.

"What is that mean?" Agatha asked.

"A malignant mass is going inside his body and unless it's removed, he will soon be dead," Gothi explained.

"Can't we get somebody to take it out?" Toothless asked.

"Of all the healers in Septem none can do that."

"Not even Merrill or Shanyla?" Agatha asked stunned.

Gothi shook her head. "I'm afraid it's impossible."

"Then what are we going to do?" Ruby asked.

"I'm sorry," she said closing her eyes.

Ruby just couldn't accept this as she looked down at Hiccup. "This can't be real… Come on, please say something… Hiccup."

Brandish just watched as Ruby cried. "Hey… take these off. Let me use my magic, I can change the size of anything that I want so if I know the exact location of his tumour I can make it small enough that it will never pose any risk."

"You would really do it?" Toothless asked.

"If you can save him, I'll do whatever you want," Ruby pleaded.

* * *

A few moments later, Brandish had completed the operation stabilising Hiccup's condition. Gothi and Stoick were looking over him as he laid on one of the beds, he still had regained consciousness and there was no telling when he would wake up.

"What a nightmare, leave it to my son to rush out on some pools errand and come back in this condition," Stoick grumbled.

Gothi raised an eyebrow. "I seem to remember a young Viking acting recklessly and your wife is not much better. Is it really surprising that he would do something like this?"

"I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree," Stoick grumbled.

"Hiccup will recover, all thanks to that Western girl's magic."

"I never would have imagined we would get a helping hand from the enemy."

"After this turn of events, is she?"

"Until the war is over, I can't answer that for sure."

Brandish had volunteered to go back to her cell and the only thing that she asked was for her coat.

"It's rather odd," said Stoick. "Why would she volunteered to go back?"

* * *

Ruby and Toothless visited Brandish was just sitting in her cell, it looked as if she was contemplating something.

"That was so nice, thank you," Ruby smiled gratefully.

"I can't thank you enough for saving Hiccup's life," said Toothless.

Brandish just sat there in silence.

"You didn't have to go right back to your cell, you know?" Ruby pointed out.

"We're at war, keep being naive and it's going to get you killed," she said plainly. "Whatever happened in the past doesn't change much from me. I have no interest in being your friend."

Ruby was rather disappointed upon hearing this, but then she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Aquarius floating behind.

"She just needs some time," she said.

"You haven't gone back yet?" Ruby frowned.

Aquarius looked at Brandish. "I'll be seeing you again, Brandish." Brandish just remain silent. "Hear me!"

"Yes, ma'am," said Brandish typically.

* * *

A few moments later, Ruby and Aquarius were outside on the balcony watching the sunset.

"Anyway, I was trying to tell you something before all the drama," said Aquarius as they leaned against the railings.

"What is it?" Ruby asked curiously.

"Well, do you remember how I was saying that my key regenerated?"

"Yeah?"

"That means it out there somewhere in the world, maybe it's close by in Septem or maybe all the way to Alvarez or maybe on some other continental together. But what's certain is I can't give you any clues to where it is."

"That's okay," Ruby smiled. "I can't lose a friend like you so I'll do whatever it takes to find it."

Aquarius smiled at her. "Thanks, Ruby, I magic I looking forward to seeing you again."

She then started to glow and then faded away into nothingness.

Ruby brushed away the tears in her eyes and looked back towards the sunset. "We can't afford to lose."

* * *

Meanwhile, the Battle of the Shivering Shores continued to rage on and though the Allied forces of_ Thor's Hammer _and _Valkyrie Sword_ had fought bravely the Alvarez still remained strong and had forced them to retreat.

They had set up camp on a hill that overlooked the city and was now tending to the wounded while they were planning the next assault.

"Their numbers are too great for us," said Lyon.

"At this point, we can't even get anywhere close to the city," said Shanyla.

"I know, but we have to take it back to stave off the invasion. Because if we don't they're going to keep on sending ships full of reinforcements."

Shanyla looked concerned. '_We have to get the upper hand. I wish that Merrill were here._'

* * *

Camicazi was sitting by herself is thinking back to her battle with Griselda and she still felt very embarrassed.

Neria sat down next to her. "Camicazi… are you okay?"

Camicazi remembered how Griselda had ripped her shirt to pieces, she didn't even see her move let alone raised her sword. She hadn't just ripped off her shirt but her skirt as well, which caused all the men nearby to stop with doing and stared at her even the enemy soldiers.

Even now most of the men from _Thor's Hammer_ were staring at her with dreamy looks.

"Right now I-I'm not okay," she said.

"Poor thing," said Neira.

Kelail glared at the men. "Get the hell away from her you bunch of creepers!"

Instantly the men retreated as far away as possible.

"It's strange," said Camicazi. "She shredded my clothes, but she didn't even move a muscle. We were away is a part but she tore my entire clothing to pieces in an instant."

"Well, I would be willing to bet she was using some kind of long-range spell on you," said Kelail.

"Yeah, maybe," Neira nodded. "Unlike her stored could just be for show."

Camicazi shook ahead. "I can always tell when there's aggression coming my way, I can feel it. So it's our that I didn't sense it this time, she was completely motionless and calm."

Kelaill nodded. "That is weird, out of all of us you are the type to let your guard down and fall prey to a sneak attack like that."

"Well, how do you think it happened?" Neira asked.

"Her power is nothing like I've experienced before," said Camicazi. "Not sure what it is, but it's dangerous and unpredictable."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the North, the Allied forces of _Sabretooth_ and _Blue Pegasus_ had also set up camp for the night after a long day of battle. They had also been forced to retreat due to the fact that the enemy army was under the command of Bloodman.

"I've lost count of all the casualties," said Sting.

"I don't know if we can handle this many troops," said Hookfang.

"We are outnumbered and there are so few of us," said Skull.

"Even so whatever choice do we have?" Rogue asked.

"Right," Vala nodded. "We have to keep our front line strong next thing you know they could be marching right into Crocus."

"Not to trivialise things, but we don't want _Sabretooth_ to be the reason we lost," said Sting. "I would never be able to show my face to Hiccup if that happened."

"And I definitely don't want to be on Eret's bad side," Rogue smiled.

"Help should be arriving here shortly," said Vala.

"It's up to us, we've got to hold things together until they come," said Hookfang.

"We should be able to manage that it least," said Skull.

Sting then rose to his feet. "Not moping around, let's show them what _Sabretooth_ is made of."

* * *

At the East, another battle had reached a disastrous end, as the four emperors were now laying down on the ground helpless before God Serena.

"How lame," he said looking down at them. "You had a four against one advantage and this is the best you old farts can do?"

"This does not bode well," said Draculos. "He took us down with no help from the others."

"I'm afraid going to Alvarez has only made him stronger," said Wolfheim. "How can this be?"

"We failed," said Jura. "We sullied the name of the four Emperors of Septem."

"My old friend, sadly I'll never see your smiling face again," said Wade and a tear appeared in his eye. "I am sorry, Hiccup."

God Serena smiled down at him. "Don't worry, Wade. You'll see your friend again in the afterlife. Time to say god bye-bye."

'_Grimbeard… Runa… I'll be joining you very soon,_' said Wade.


	22. Not Until the Battle Is Over

God Serena extended his hand towards Wade ready to finish him off once and for all.

'_Sorry, Hiccup, this is farewell_,' said Wade. '_However, as one of the founders of _Dragon Tail, _it is not in my nature to go down quietly. I will fight to the end!_'

Suddenly finds shot out from the ground beneath Serena throwing him into the air and Wade got to his feet.

"God Serena, I'm taking you with me!" Wade yelled.

Wolfheim then jumped to his feet and transformed into his beast form and charged at the entrapped Serena. He jumped into the air and then punched him as hard as he could smashing right through the vines. Jura was also on his feet and began waving his hands and columns of stone fists shot out from the ground striking Serena.

"I see, you're not as weak as I thought," he said.

He then suddenly discovered his body was unable to move now as Draculos joined up with his fellow Emperors and used his own magic.

"Draculos!" Serena roared as he fell to the ground.

"Nice," said Grimmel.

"Vampire Magic, without any contact," said August. "It would seem as if he has earned his stature."

"As I suspected, your pilasters succeed your abilities, God Serena," said Draculos.

Serena was unable to move a muscle and Grimmel was about to join in to assist him. However, August raised his staff and stopped him.

"No need to get involved, just remained contempt and stand back and watch," said August. "This will be a delight."

Serena smiled and then suddenly the ground around him erupted. "All right! _Cavern Dragon's Earth Collapse!_"

The ground beneath Draculos then began to crumble, his magic was only able to prevent Serena from moving it to prevent him from using his magic. This attack through every single one of the Emperors, apart from Jura backwards.

"What is this?" said Jura. "_Earth Dragon Slayer Magic?_"

"There's more," said August.

Serena raised his right hand and flames began to form around it. "_Purgatorial Dragon's Blazing Inferno!_"

He then unleashed a powerful burst of flames that would put Hiccup to shame. He then raised his left arm and water began to surround it as he clenched his fist.

"_Sea King Dragon's Water Vortex!_"

"Fire and water?" said Jura as he was being blown away by these attacks.

Serena then raised both hands and wind began to surround his palms. "I've got Tempest Dragon magic too!

"More elements?" Jura stared.

August and slammed his staff on the ground. "You've done enough, God Serena."

Instantly Serena stopped his attack and saw that all four Emperors were now flat on the ground once again.

"Whoops," he said as he smiled sadistically. "Looks like I had to much fun."

"Seeing him in action was a delight indeed," said Grimmel. "A Dragon Slayer with nine dragon lacrimas puts on one hell of a show."

"The hybrid theory personified, he is a man favoured by the God of Dragons," said August.

"There aren't any gods and kings when it comes to dragons," Serena sneered. "How could there be when none can even compare to my power!"

"With those for bested, let us continue onward to _Dragon Tail_," said August.

Wade watched helplessly as the three of them continue to make their way west.

'_Destroy everything, leaving only death in their wake,_' he said. '_But who can stop them?_'

Suddenly their eyes widened as they saw someone in a dark cape approaching them. They had no idea who he was but his mere presence was enough to give them pause.

"What is this insane presence? This power?" said Wade.

"Who is that approaching?" Draculos asked.

"I smell the putrid scent of a dragon," said the mysterious man.

August immediately knew who this man was. "Acnologia…"

Serena then smiled. "So you've come to me, aren't I lucky. I left Septem behind with the dream of killing you so—"

He never got to finish his sentence, because Acnologia moved faster than the eye could see. A second later he shot past Serena, his arm going right through his chest and his lifeless body fell to the ground. Acnologia didn't even look back and continue to walk.

"Only eight more dragons remaining, I will slay them all," he vowed.

"That's him? That's Acnologia?" Grimmel growled.

"Calm down!" said August firmly. "You'd be dead before you hit the ground, perhaps his Majesty could defeat him once he acquires the _Dragon Heart_. Let us make haste to _Dragon Tail_ so we may help secure his extraordinary prize."

* * *

Meanwhile the _Dragon tail_ Guildhall, Ruby was sitting beside Hiccup's bed.

Fenris then joined her. "How's his condition?"

"Can't tell, he has woken up yet," she said and then she looked up at him. "Have you checked up on Dogsbreath and Rubbella?"

"Yes, their feeling much better."

"I'm happy to hear it."

"If anyone is curious, I should recover to," Olatrand croaked.

"Do you happen to know where Alvin is?" Fenris asked.

"I think he left town with Astrid's team, they're going to liberate the Shivering Shores. Ragnar and Merrill went with them."

"I see. I hope he's not reckless."

"And how likely is that?" Ruby smiled.

"Touché… caution, not his style."

"A man, who dives headlong into danger," said Olatrand quietly.

* * *

Meanwhile, Astrid's team was taking a break in the woods after marching practically all day.

"We'll reach the _Shivering Shores_ by morning," said Astrid as she took a bite out of an apple. "So get all the rest you can tonight."

"Okay," Merrill nodded.

"And you would be wise to take your own advice," Stormfly advised. "Merrill has better things to do than play nurse."

"Feels like I haven't seen Alvin in a while," Merrill noted.

"Earlier he said that he was hungry and he ambled towards the words," said Stormfly.

"I wouldn't be surprised my old man would try to eat a bear," Ragnar sighed.

* * *

Alvin was, in fact, sitting alone and he appeared to be in great pain.

"When did it start?" said a voice behind him.

Alvin sighed knowing that it was Ragnar behind him. "It's none of your business."

"I'm asking you as your son," said Ragnar. "I'm betting a year ago, right when you got a double lung full of baneparticles? Sound about right?"

A year ago, Alvin tussled with a member of _Helheim_ a demon named Tempester, who was practically a walking natural disaster. He did win the fight in the end, but before he died he attempted to kill everyone in the city by unleashing baneparticles.

In order to save his team and the city, Alvin absorbed as much is the baneparticles as he could. Sadly his attempt failed in protecting the entire city and ever since then he had been suffering intense pain. He had been keeping it hidden for a year, not even the _Thunder Legion_ realised his condition but there was only so much as the body could take.

"Not one word," he warned.

Ragnar held up his hands. "Okay, okay this is between us."

"It's nothing, it just bothers me every once in a while don't worry about it."

Ragnar knew he was lying, he knew he should tell Astrid something that they news every heavy hitter they could get. Gildarts was who knows where and Hiccup went off to challenge Drago which left only Alvin.

"I'm going to protect the Guild, up until the battle is over," he said and lightning flared all around them. "Even if it kills me."

* * *

Valka and her team had also camped for the night, but Eret and Valka were the only ones not asleep.

"You can sleep either?" said Valka as she approached Eret, who was sitting on a nearby cliff.

"Must be contagious," he smiled.

Valka just looked on. "Every single challenge we faced has brought us to this point, the next few days might decide the fate of every living thing on the planet."

"No pressure or anything," said Eret.

"I'm just being practical, I very much doubt that all of us will come out of this in one piece. We have said countless times, but this enemy is unlike anything we've encountered before."

Eret rose to his feet and looked at her. "We can't doubt ourselves, you should know that more than anyone. You never gave up hope on seeing your family again, even despite knowing that you were in a parallel universe."

"I suppose you're right," Valka smiled.

* * *

At the Shivering Shores, the sun began to rise and day two of the battle commenced. The Alvarez army advanced against the Allied forces, who immediately engage them.

"Today we will take back the Shivering Shores! Drive them out!" Camicazi commanded.

Griselda merely smiled. "I rattled her yesterday, but look at her now all fired up. Still, though, I think I'll play with someone else today."

Shanyla engaged with a bunch of soldiers. "Now _Sea God Njord!_"

The soldiers were then blown away by a powerful wave of black water.

"Who's that little shrimp?" a soldier asked.

"She's pretty tough."

Shanyla land on the ground and faced the soldiers. "_Sea God_—"

However before she could unleash the next attack, supping slice through her shirt and when she looked up she saw Griselda standing in front of her with sword in hand.

"I'm claiming this little one for myself," she said.

Shanyla quickly covered herself up. "No, please! Don't do this!"

"You're just getting me more excited, you want me to do to you what I did to your friend? Too bad because today is going to be different. Let's see, you're a healer, right? Well, that means that I can't let you live."

She then immediately charged at her raising her sword, but then Merrill appeared out of nowhere in her Dragon Force form and kicked Griselda in the face.

"Merrill, it's you!" Shanyla smiled.

"Sorry I got here late," she said as she reverted back to normal. "But the Sea Sisters are back in action!"

'_That brat kicked me in the face_,' Griselda snarled as she picked herself up.

* * *

Lyon was attacking a massive battalion of soldiers.

"_Ice-Make: Eagle!_" he yelled placing his hands together and unleashed a barrage of ice eagles at the enemy soldiers. He took down a good chunk, but many more were still advancing towards him. "If I can pull that off a couple of thousand more times we're good."

"Lyon!" a voice yelled.

Lyon then watched as both Ragnar and Heather raced past him towards the enemy soldiers.

"We're heading for the front line!" Ragnar yelled.

"Let's send them back home!" said Heather.

"Heather? And Ragnar?" Lyon stared.

The two of them then immediately jumped into action using a burst of ice and water they were able to dispel the soldiers.

"It's now or never, guys! This is our chance!" Heather yelled.

Lyon just stared at her dreamily. '_Wow, she's practically glowing_.' He then immediately turn towards Ragnar. "What are you doing here?"

"This was our battle from the start," said Astrid as she entered the fray blowing away with soldiers with her battleaxe. "We never expected another Guild to butt in, but here you are. So, thank you."

Camicazi looked at her. "Astrid…"

"Have to get moving," she said looking at her.

"Right," she nodded.

* * *

Wall was observing the battle from afar within the town and he could tell that everyone was going all out.

"Wow, so _Dragon Tail_ actually decided to bring the fight to us," he said.

Then suddenly from completely out of nowhere Alvin appeared directly behind him and struck him with this deal with lightning. It was so powerful that he was sent right through the building he was standing on.

"You're the one who messed with the _Thunder Legion_?" Alvin growled furiously.

Wall grabbed his arm and began channelling the lightning flowing through his body into his body and then his right hand began to glow.

"Never heard of them," he said as he swung his fist.

Alvin, however, proved to be too fast and struck him first right in the face with so much force that he was sent flying across the town.

"They're my friends you freak!" Alvin roared.

Wall rolled across the ground but he managed to regain his footing and faced Alvin.

"Alkalising copper and zinc, 9 mm rounds! Fire!" he yelled as he fired a barrage of bullets at Alvin.

However, Alvin's electrical field shielded him turning the bullets into dust and then he unleashed a powerful burst of lightning. So powerful that it could be seen from the battlefield.

"That lightning?" Lyon asked.

"We get that kind of weather back at Berk," Ragnar smiled. "Sonny with a chance of Alvin…" He then immediately spun around and froze several soldiers in their place. "…with plenty of ice in the forecast!"

Wall had managed to survive Alvin's attack, though he was surprised about the amount of power he was putting out.

"Not bad guy," he said as he picked himself up. "What makes you tick? A quick analysis." His eyes then began glowing indicating that he was standing Alvin's body then he looked at him confused. "Your organs are in quite a state."

Alvin now owed his eyes and rushed towards him and Wall transformed his left arm and swung it at the same time as Alvin. The two attacks collided creating a massive shockwave causing electricity to fly around the street.

"What you're secret?" Wall asked. "I honestly want to know how you're alive, I mean you actually human?"

"It's not how I'm alive…" he said and then punched Wall in the face with his free arm. "…it's how I live!"

"So profound, you people really enjoy showing off your pity wordplay don't you?" he said as he picked himself up. "And for your information lightning doesn't work on me."

His right and then immediately transformed and with that he struck Alvin across the face sending him flying into a building.

"So the conversation needs to shift to how you die," he smirked.

* * *

On the outskirts of the town, the battle was still raging and Astrid and Camicazi were cutting a path.

"Astrid this way!" Camicazi yelled.

"But what about all the enemies here?" Astrid asked.

"My guildmates can handle them. We have to get to the port."

"What's the situation?" Astrid asked as they rushed towards the town.

"Two of the Twelve are in town, the sword woman and the machias alchemist. But there's one more who has not left the ship, it's up to the two of us to dispose of them."

"Right," Astrid nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile, Merrill had just arrived in time to help Shanyla.

"You're underdressed for the battlefield," said Stormfly approaching Shanyla in her human form. She then handed her Merrill's jacket. "Here… Merrill's jacket should fit you."

"I appreciated, thank you," she smiled as she put the jacket on, but had difficulty doing up the buttons much to Merrill's embarrassment. "Wow, it's really tight."

"I'm sorry little girls, but do you realise where we are?" Griselda smiled.

"Careful Merrill, I can't quite figure out what kind of magic she uses," Shanyla warned her.

Merrill nodded.

"At least the one with the tail knows that it is a battlefield, not a playground," said Griselda.

"The Shivering Shores used to be a place where children could play until you got here!" Merrill snapped. "We're going to make you leave so the people here can live at peace!"

"I don't care if your kids, I shall mercy to know one. The truth is I can kill you in a blink of an eye, you wouldn't even know what hit you."

"Get ready girls," Stormfly warned.

Immediately the three of them took up fighting stances.

"A split second could last an eternity," said Griselda.

* * *

Alvin was still battling against Wall and he was proving to be quite the opponent. They were now fighting rooftops and he had just been pushed back. Wall then jumped into the air and punched him as hard as he could sending him across this town.

Alvin then jumped into the sky with lightning covering his body, he then came crashing down on top of Wall smashing him for a house.

"Analysis complete," said Wall as he hit the wooden floor. "His innards are swimming with baneparticles, but his magic power level is one of the highest in _Dragon Tail_. I can't maintain the upper hand and my current prankster personality setting… so I'll set my program to coldhearted."

His entire body then began to glow. "Enhance exoskeleton assault mode… designating Alvin target… locked on… magic fusion reactor ignited… estimated time to complete target elimination… 90 seconds."

Alvin then saw him firing magic bullet towards him, he shifted his body just in time but it grazed his shoulder. He then watched as the magic bullet flew into the sky and then exploded and it was so powerful that it lit the entire sky.

"What now?" said Astrid.

"The sky is on fire?" Camicazi stared.

Wall had now completely transformed and his personality was much different than his previous one.

"Recalibrating…" he said. Alvin then suddenly felt a massive surge of pain, it felt as if his insides were doing a square dance which was not good considering that Wall had just gotten way stronger. "…_Attack Mode_. Now engaged."

'_Dammit,_' Alvin cursed. '_Got a fight through the pain!_''

Wall then suddenly took off, his new look apparently came with some jet boosters. He then punched Alvin the stomach and they flew up into the air. Miniature rockets then extended out of his right hand and then it took off like a rocket sending Alvin high into the sky.

"Enemy survival confirmed, activating pursuit system," said Wall. "Generating _Missiles_… fire!"

He then fired a barrage of missiles aiming directly at Alvin causing a series of explosions.

"_Anti-Matter Laser_," said Wall as his left arm transformed into a laser cannon and then he fired a powerful being directly at Alvin. "Survival confirmed, generating high _Voltage Cannon_!" He then formed a massive railgun on his back and immediately fired an electrical blast at him.

Alvin, however, absorbed his attack and immediately charged towards him.

"Oh no, electrical attacks only feed his magic power," said Wall realising his mistake. Alvin swung an electrical covered fist at him, but it had no effect on Wall as he flew away from him. "But they have no effect on me at all!"

He then rained down magical bullets, but Alvin dodged the mauling dealt a powerful kick sending him flying across the town.

"System error… exceeded time for completing eliminations," he said. "System error… damn this pest."

Alvin walked out of the smoke, but then he fell to his knees clutching his chest in pain and spat out some blood. His illness had finally caught up with him at the worst possible time, he was dying from the inside out.


	23. In a Silent Time

Alvin was coughing something fierce and spitting up blood with every single cough, it truly looked as if he was on his last legs.

"At your limit, huh?" said Wall. "All those baneparticles wreaking havoc and you have finally caught up. Leaving you completely incapacitated, no wonder you're having trouble breathing."

Alvin then fell to the ground barely able to move let alone fight.

"Even if you were at your prime your lightning wouldn't affect me, were at checkmate right now so you had better make your peace."

"Not yet," said Alvin gritting his teeth through the pain. "No, dammit!"

"I am going to end all for you," said Wall and extended his hand. "You should be grateful, this humiliation and agony you're going through will be over in an instant… as will your life. Commence charging through prohibited ethernano base armament… magic fusion generation at critical output… kill system online…"

Wall was starting to charges attack and Alvin knew he had to make his move now.

'_Got a make a move_,' he said.

"Activating: _Etherion_!" said Wall.

'_I came back for one reason_…' said Alvin as he raised his body.

"Say goodbye!" said Wall.

'…_and that was to protect Dragon Tail!_ _A guild that stood the test of time… for 100 years!_' Alvin then immediately broke down in the Enchantment on the ground and a magic circle appeared around himself and Wall.

"Wait!" said Wall as he looked at the Enchantment. "What does he think he's doing? It's Enchantment, but why would he create something like this in the middle of our fight?"

'_Fenris taught me this one himself,_' said Alvin. '_All I've got to do is stay inside the circle._'

"What a pointless waste of energy!" Wall mocked. "Have you already forgotten that Enchantments are ineffective against me?"

He then raised his hand and immediately the Enchantment dispelled as if it was never there to begin with. "_Baneparticle Canceler!_"

However, Alvin knew that Enchantments were ineffective against him, in fact, he had been counting on it. Wall immediately realised his mistake, he had inadvertently dispelled all of the baneparticles within Alvin's body curing him of his inflexion.

"Thanks, Fenris," Alvin smiled as he rose to his feet. "I owe you big time. I know there aren't that many Vikings out there who can break through your Enchantments like that so I'm lucky that this bastard found me, because he's doing it by neutralising baneparticles which happens to be exactly what the doctor ordered."

"What the hell?" said Wall looking completely flummoxed. "NO!"

That one move had caused his entire body to go hardwire and Alvin took advantage of this and dashed towards him.

"I'm not usually the kind of guy who would wipe somebody out after they saved my life," he said. "But I've got to get payback for what you did to my friends!"

Wall laughed. "Your lightning won't hurt me at all! And that means you're completely powerless against indeed!"

"Because their lives were something!" Alvin continued as lightning covered his fist. "A hell of a lot more than mine!"

He then struck Wall with everything he had.

"It's useless!" Wall laughed, but then he stopped when he saw that his lightning started to turn crimson red. "Dark red lightning? What is this? Unable to analyse!"

Alvin had somehow increased the output of his lightning making it too strong for Wall to withstand.

* * *

He then started to think back during the Grand Magic Games last year, he was looking out from his bedroom window and Master Hiccup approached him.

"Tell me do you know anything about Grimbeard?" Hiccup asked.

"Yeah, he's Stoick great-grandfather, one of the founders of _Dragon Tail_," Alvin nodded.

"That's right and you do remind me of him quite a bit, to be honest."

"What was he like?" Alvin asked curiously.

"He was always smiling and an inspiration to everyone he met."

"That doesn't sound like me."

Hiccup smiled. "But above all… he cared his true friends were precious to him."

"That really doesn't sound like me. I practically tore the Guild apart a few years ago, turned everyone against each other. People got hurt, boggles the mind that they let me back in."

"But you don't let those mistakes hold you back forever." Alvin looked at him and saw him smiling. "In that way, you're exactly like him."

* * *

Back in the present Alvin was still battling against Wall with everything he had. "_Mercury Fulminate Red Lightning!_"

With that one punched he smashed right through Wall's body and then walked away as the remains of Wall's fell to the ground.

'_Lightning that goes beyond lightning and as red as the blood in my veins,_' he said.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the _Dragon Tail_ Guildhall, Hiccup was still unconscious and Ruby and Toothless were standing over his body.

"Hiccup," said Toothless softly.

He remembered what Drago had said about how he transferred Dragrach into him, virtually creating a body link between himself and Hiccup. Now even if he did kill Drago you would end up killing himself.

'_There's got to be another way and I swear I'm not giving up until we find it,_' said Toothless.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Guildhall itself, everyone was still busy coordinating the outcome of the previous battles.

"Speedfist, I need a situation report for me, please," said Hiccup.

Speedfist looked at the screen in his hand. "No movement from Drago's division out of the West seems to be a stalemate up north, but I'm optimistic that the tables will start to turn once Valka and her crew finally get there."

"What about the East?" Wartihog asked. "Any word from the four Emperors of Septem?"

"We haven't gotten any kind of status report from them, but I can see here that one of the Twelve vanished and the other two are currently headed this way."

"They got past those guys," said Helga.

"Do we know if Jura is okay?" Ingrid asked.

"How about Astrid? Any news from her group?" Stoick asked.

"One of the Twelve there vanished too," said Speedfist. "Maybe that means someone took them down."

"If that's the case, we might actually pull this off," said Gobber.

"Yeah, and don't forget we've already taken one of them, prisoner," Spitelout added.

"That would mean is only eight of them to go," said Wartihog. "We got this!"

"No," said Stoick and everyone turned to face him. "There are still forces coming from the East where we have no defence in place and Drago won't hold his position in the West forever."

Everyone immediately began talking amongst themselves realising the danger they were now in.

Stoick then turned towards Master Hiccup. "We could really use your tactical prowess right now, Master Hiccup." However, he then noticed the grim look on his face. "What's wrong?"

"I just need some more time," he said. '_What can I do to beat Drago? Think, Hiccup…_'

* * *

Meanwhile the Battle the Shivering Shores was still going on.

"Come on!" Lyon yelled placing his hands together.

"Right," Ragnar nodded doing the same thing.

The immediately froze a good number of enemy soldiers in place.

"_Water Slicer!_" Heather yelled unleashing a slash of water.

However, she failed to notice that two soldiers had got the jump on her and were directly behind her.

"Heather they're behind you!" Ragnar yelled.

However then suddenly a burst of purple lightning and a massive gust of wind blew the two enemies away from Heather. They quickly turned and discovered that Heather's rescuers were none other than Orara and Dagur.

"It's good to see you again," said Orara.

"You doing all right, sis?" Dagur smiled.

"Orara? Dagur?" Heather stared.

Ragnar looked at Heather. "Wait, Dagur is your brother?"

"We parted ways when he killed our father," said Heather darkly.

"Actually I never killed him, he just vanished I only said that I did to make myself look tough," said Dagur.

"Then how would you explain why you're here?" Ragnar asked.

"_Crime Sorcière_ is joining the battle," said Orara smiling.

"Wow, she's adorable," said Lyon.

* * *

Meanwhile, Astrid and Camicazi had managed to enter the town and were making their way towards the docks.

"Looks like the port is up ahead," said Astrid.

"Wait, I see somebody," said Camicazi.

Sure enough, directly ahead of them were two armed figures in very thick armour one holding a lantern the other a ball and chain.

"We're the Four Crest Knights of the _Neinhart Division_," said the man with the ball and chain.

"You have no chance of getting past us," said the one with the lance.

"Don't stop," said Camicazi. "I got it," said Astrid and transformed into her armourless armour. "Just push through!"

Then both she and Camicazi drew their weapons and cut right past the two of them.

Camicazi then turned to Astrid. "I thought you were supposed to be injured."

"A little pain wouldn't stop you, would it?" Astrid smiled.

Then suddenly two figures jumped from the rooftops directly above them.

"We're the Four Crest Knights because there's four of us!"

"Big mistake!"

Then suddenly appearing completely out of nowhere was Jellal taking the two of them down in an instant. Astrid was completely shocked with seeing him as was Camicazi, knowing that he was the reason why her brother was killed.

"It's you," said Astrid looking at Jellal.

"Sorry I wasn't here sooner," he said looking at the two of them.

"You should hide your face," Astrid advised.

"No. I'm done running and hiding, I made the decision that it was time for me to defeat Drago once and for all."

Astrid looked at Camicazi, who just stared at Jellal in shock. She knew very well that she wanted vengeance for the death of her brother.

* * *

Meanwhile, Merrill, Shanyla and Stormfly were facing Griselda and they took up a fighting stance. However, Griselda somehow stopped time around her freezing the three of them in place.

Smiling she began to approach them casually. "It's like I'm the only person in the world right now. All of it laid out before me, everyone's had the thought at least once in their lives. I wish there was some way I could stop time, but I can actually make that happen." She then leaned down towards Merrill and then placed her hand under her chin. "With my _Âge Seal_, understand? I wouldn't trade this power for anything in the world, I can do whatever I please right now believe me it's a rush."

She then placed her hand over her dress. "Should I rip your clothes to shreds and embarrass you too? Nah, I think I've done enough playing around. I can easily kill you all and be done with it, but that just sounds so boring to me.

"Okay, when time starts moving again one of you will be lying dead on the ground. Yep, that definitely works for me so now I've got to figure out which one." She then looked at Merrill. "Oh, whom I kidding? It has to be this little face kicker here." She then raised her sword. "Sweet dreams child."

She then swung her blade towards Merrill, but then to her utter astonishment, Merrill jumped over her blade.

"Are you ready?" Merrill asked looking down at Shanyla.

"Yeah, you bet," she nodded.

"How?" Griselda stared. She was in so much shock purchased stood stationed there as the two girls rushed in to attack. '_This is my world? How can they move?_'

The two of them then struck her with powerful kicks unleashing a powerful spray of water that pushed her back.

"_Brilliant Sea Arrow!_" they yelled.

"I swear that I just heard somebody's voice," said Merrill as they land on the ground.

"So did I," said Shanyla.

"The universe has been distorted," said a voice and they all turned and saw Ultear approaching them. "This world we're in now is a rift in time itself, you think you're the only one who inhabits it? You're sorely mistaken, unfortunately for you, this is my domain as well."

"Who is that?" said Stormfly.

"It serves as a temporal prison of sorts and I have come on the half of _Crime Sorcière_ to punish you for your transgressions," said Ultear.

"I know you, you're Ultear," said Merrill.

Griselda looked at her furiously. "Are you the one who unlocked my flow of time?"

"Well, how could I be when time is still stopped?" she asked.

"It's stopped?" Merrill blinked.

They then noticed for the first time that everything around them was completely frozen.

"This space between is my home now, in fact, I can only truly exist inside this femoral territorial. By interrupting the normal flow of the cosmos you are unwittingly placed yourself within this peculiar domain in which I dwell. Consider this your welcome."

Griselda was absolutely furious. "This is supposed to be my world! How dare you defy it!"

"If she was the only one who could move freely while time was standing still for all of us, we would have been killed in the blink of an eye as she said," said Stormfly completely shaken to the core.

"Hold on, so when that happened before time was stopped?" said Shanyla remembering when her clothes were shredded to pieces.

"I don't understand, what's going on here?" said Merrill confused.

"Her magic has the power to stop time completely, however since I removed myself from the normal order of things I can exist where life ceased following that order and luckily for you I realised I was able to move you in here with us."

"I see, there were rumours that you vanished soon after the Eclipse Gate was closed," said Stormfly.

When the dragons invaded Ultear used all her power in order to reverse time, she had initially hoped to reverse time just before the Eclipse Gate was opened. Unfortunately, all she could manage was a single minute, but luckily that single minute was a vital is a change in the outcome of many battles and saved many lives.

"Being in the rift of time like this is not so bad," said Ultear.

"Get out now!" Griselda roared charging towards her.

"But I have no true compile form, which means I'm not able to fight alongside you," said Ultear and a small crack appeared along her face.

"Get out of the way!" Merrill yelled as Griselda jumped into the air with sword in hand.

She swung her blade at Ultear, but it passed right through her much to her shock. "A projection?"

"Hurry! You can only move while whole time in place and I can't do it much longer!" Ultear warned.

"Got it!" said Merrill as she and Shanyla rush towards Griselda.

"Here we go," said Shanyla.

Griselda turned to face them and began swinging her sword unleashing powerful slashing attacks. "This world belongs to me and me alone and I will let anyone interfere with it!"

The two girls managed to avoid the attacks and then they began channelling their magic through the wrists.

"_Sea Dragon's Tsunami Claw!_" Merrill yelled.

"_Sea God Njord!_" Shanyla yelled.

Griselda blocked their attacks with her sword. "Guess I have to show you why I can control time as well as the true power the Drake Twelve can wield."

Her right gauntlet then shattered and she slammed her palm into the ground creating a massive burst of magic. It was so powerful that it sent the two girls flying backwards.

"Merrill! Shanyla! Hang on!" Stormfly yelled but then she was struck with the blast as well.

"What is she doing?" said Ultear staring at the immense power. "Her power is incredible."

Soon the power dispelled leaving nothing but a massive crater in the ground and then when the dust settled they saw Griselda floating inches off the ground. She was now wearing a black bodysuit with golden streaks across it and her face was completely pale and her eyes were now golden.

"My ultimate spell, _Take-Over: God Soul!_" she said and it sounds if two voices were speaking at once.

All of them were completely stunned by her transformation.

"The strength of a God," said Ultear as more of her face began to crack.

"This can't be happening," Stormfly winced.

She then unleashed her attack once more Terry at the ground beneath her feet.

Back at the Guildhall, Ruby woke up suddenly as if she sensed something.

"What's the matter, Ruby? Did you have a nightmare?" Toothless asked.

"More like a bad feeling," she said. "I don't think I can rest while everyone else is fighting."

"Well, what was it? Something about Hiccup?" Toothless asked.

"I don't really know exactly, I just got worried all of a sudden," Ruby explained.

"Hiccup is going to be fine," Toothless assured her.

Ruby wish you could be so certain, but it had been over 24 hours.

At the same time, Merrill and the others had just witnessed Griselda incredible power.

"Hearken to my voice, a god is among you now… Kronos God of time" said Griselda.

"Is everybody still okay?" Shanyla winced.

"Huh," Stormfly groaned.

'_I could never have anticipated this,_' said Ultear looking deeply shocked. '_The power of the God of time, how did she obtain something so terrifying?_'

"I am a guard of the ancient Mildians… Griselda was born from their lineage," said Griselda. "Together we have become one singular force."

"So you say that you're a god huh?" said Shanyla she rose to her feet. "Well, I think you're going to be sorry that you decided to start a fight with a God Slayer."

Stormfly saw Griselda raising her finger towards Merrill and immediately got a vision and her _Clairvoyance_. She witnessed a magical attack piercing through Merrill's chest and saw her dying in her arms.

"Merrill!" Stormfly cried rushing towards her.

She then shoved Merrill out of the way and when she hit the ground she looked at Stormfly and saw Griselda piercing through her chest.

"I could see the future," said Stormfly clutching her side where the attack struck and blood began pouring out. "But it was too late, it wasn't fast enough."

She then fell to the ground and everyone just stared in shock.

"Stormfly!" Merrill screamed and immediately rushed towards her. "Please say something! You hear me? Please wake up, just open your eyes!"

"She killed her," said Shanyla with tears in her eyes.

"Stormfly!" Merrill yelled shaking her body. "Stormfly! No…" She began to remember all those happy times she had with Stormfly. "Stormfly, please don't leave me!"

"You have desecrated my realm, for your trespass death is the only atonement," said Griselda.

Merrill's tears fell on top of Stormfly's face. "Stormfly… no!"

"She still alive… for now," said Ultear and her face began cracking a faster rate now.

Merrill stopped crying and looked at her. "She's injured, but I ejected her from this place we're in. In other words, she's back to where time has stopped."

"She was only trying to help me," said Merrill softly. "And now she's stuck."

"I was almost too late, once time started moving again she will be in real danger," Ultear warned as her body began cracking. "That means you have to win this fight and at the moment time moves forward to cast a full-powered healing spell to save her."

"Ultear, you're cracking," said Shanyla. "What's happening?"

"My hold on this rift is beginning to wane, I can only keep you hear a little longer. You must defeat your foe quickly."

"And that'll save her?" Merrill asked brushing the tears out of her eyes.

"Come on, let's do it," said Shanyla.

"Yeah!" Merrill nodded getting to her feet.

Ultear looked at the two of them. '_These girls, they don't have a chance in this battle. She has God's power behind her in this battle._' She then saw the determined look on their faces. '_That look in their eyes, they have no fear._'

She knew there was only one way they could succeed, but it would not be without a price. '_Whatever happens, they will fight until the end._'

She then turned to the two girls. "To win you'll need to use the power of the future."

"What you mean?" Merrill asked.

"Your potential," said Ultear holding out her crystal ball. "Meaning the power you will gain in the future, you'll need to use it all now. That is the only hope you have of winning here. However, once you use this spell that's it… you'll lose your magical ability forever. Tell me where you pay that price?"


	24. Hiccup, Revived

Ultear had just informed the two girls that she could increase their magic power, but of the cost of giving up their magic power and she began to explain in more detail.

"You can unlock a source of magic known as the Third Origin," she explained. "This technique will allow you to access all the power you have the potential to gain your entire life. But once you tap into that power it will be gone forever, you'll never be able to use magic again. The Ethernano in your body will be completely distinguished, it cannot be regenerated. I know it's a difficult decision to make, however, to stand any chance of beating her this is the option you have."

"If that what it takes," said Merrill.

"Okay," Shanyla nodded.

Ultear was quite surprised by their reaction. "I anticipate that you would both have strong reactions to this, but there is a caveat. I can only do this for one of you, the other must keep her magic to heal Stormfly."

Merrill looked at Shanyla. "Make sure she's okay."

Shanyla raised her hand. "That's your job."

"I know! Which is exactly why I have to fight for her now! Let me!"

"I think that's why you should keep your magic, so you can heal her and fight together for another day."

"But if you do this you'll never be able to use magic ever again!"

"Yeah, and it's the same for you, you know!"

"I came out here today because I wanted to help you. If you lost your magic I would never forgive myself." She then immediately turn to Ultear. "I'm ready to make the sacrifice, Ultear."

"And you're sure? Is this what you truly want?" Ultear asked.

"If this is what it takes to save my friends, then I'll do it."

"Don't throw it away from me," said Shanyla.

"What are you quarrelling about!" Griselda roared and dashed towards them.

"She's coming!" Merrill yelled shoving Shanyla out of the way. "Come on, Ultear I'm ready!"

"All right then, here goes," said Ultear raising her crystal ball.

A massive surge of magic then rushed out of the crystal ball and into Merrill's body and she immediately took on her _Dragon Force_ form.

"I'll take care of," said Merrill.

The two of them then immediately clashed and Merrill slammed her water covered fist against Griselda.

"_Sea Dragon's Tsunami Claw!_" she yelled.

Griselda, however, withstood the attack. "Hark to my voice, I am a guard who has control over time itself. And time remembers all the pain that has been inflicted on your body over the years." Merrill then suddenly felt a massive surge of pain rushing through her body. "_Âge Scratch!_"

'_What's happening?_' said Merrill as she screamed. '_I've never felt pain like this_.'

"Please don't do this," Shanyla pleaded to Ultear. "You've got a stop before it's too late, before Merrill uses up all of her magic power."

Ultear just looked down at her.

Merrill meanwhile was fighting through the pain. '_If this is what it takes to save my friends then so be it!_'

She then shot forwards and slammed her fist against Griselda, but she didn't even flinch it was as if she had just given her gentle tap.

"You have made a grave mistake," said Griselda. "Do you not understand the folly of mortal trying to touch a guard?"

Merrill then screamed as a massive surge of pain rushed through her arm. Griselda then pointed her finger directly at her and then fired a magic bullet which went straight for her leg. Merrill fell to the ground utterly exhausted while Griselda didn't even have a single scratch on her.

'_What's going on?_' said Merrill through tears. '_How could I already be running out of strength?_'

Griselda then slowly walked towards her.

Merrill looked up at her and clutched her leg. '_Has my Third Origin not been fully released yet?_'

Griselda then pointed her finger at her. "Now pierce to the very edge of time."

A magic bullet then shot out of her finger heading straight towards Merrill and she was too wounded in order to avoid this attack.

'_I'm so weak, but I've got to move,_' she said to herself.

Then suddenly jumping out from out of nowhere was Shanyla and she deflected the bullet catching Griselda off-guard.

"Shanyla?" Merrill stared.

Ultear was now at her limit and she was falling towards the ground with her body breaking up. '_I did it, just in time…_'

"I'll be handling this one, Merrill," said Shanyla with a determined look on her face. "There's no way I'm going to lose."

Merrill then suddenly realised what was going on, Ultear had, in fact, used her magic to Shanyla unlocking her _Third Origin_.

"Sorry," said Shanyla reading her mind. "But we needed you to buy a little more time while she used the _Third Origin_ spell on me."

Merrill turned and looked back at Ultear, who was now on her knees. "Is that true?"

"Shanyla and I both agreed that this was for the best," she said panting.

"It was her idea?"

Shanyla had practically pleaded to Ultear to use her magic on her.

'_You and I both know that _Dragon Tail's_ battle won't be over after this, which means Merrill is going to need all the power she's going to get in the future. So if there is still time I want you to use your technique on me instead. We're fighting a God so we have a better chance of winning if you make me stronger. Or I want is for everyone to survive this so please use the Third Origin and me._'

Merrill began bursting into tears. "No."

"This will be my final performance and I've never felt better because I am happy to fight for my friends," said Shanyla clenching her fist.

She then struck Griselda with a powerful punch of black water which have way more effect than Merrill's previous blow.

"Hubris!" Griselda snarled.

Shanyla didn't stop there and punched her in the face once more.

"How dare you defy a god!" Griselda roared slamming her elbow down on top of her head.

"The only thing I'm defying is evil," said Shanyla as she spun around and swung some powerful spin kicks. She then immediately began striking her with a barrage of fists. "But the fact that you're a god is actually good for me because my Powell works best against people like you. It's God Slaying Magic!"

Griselda's face then briefly returned to normal as she looked at her horrified. "So that power is real? I thought she was just bluffing!"

"She's cruising grasp over her God Soul!" said Ultear.

"Curse you!" Griselda yelled rushing her palm towards unleashing a powerful gust of wind.

However, an Enchantment appeared around Shanyla protecting her from the worst of it.

"But how?" said Griselda stunned as her face reverted to normal. "I hit her with everything I have…" She then noticed the Enchantment shielding her and realised that Merrill had been the one that cast it. "An Enchantment?"

Shanyla then picked herself up. '_I've screwed up a lot of stuff in my life, but there's one thing I've always been good at… magic. Thanks to magic I met so many wonderful people and gone and tons of adventures, I love it so much and I know I always will._'

"Hang on please," said Merrill with tears in her eyes.

'_Even though that'll never change, I'll have to go back to an ordinary world_ where I'm just a regular person,_' _said Shanyla she began to channel all her magic for one final attack. '_This will be the last spell I'll ever use._'

"I swear to you… I swear I will always be your friend!" Merrill cried.

"And you'll be mine," said Shanyla.

Griselda was absolutely frustrated and attempted to attack them once more.

'_Everything I've been through has taught me what's really important in this life,_' she said putting her hands together then slammed her fists towards the ground. "_Deep Gathering of Water!_"

Then a massive tidal wave of black water slammed right into Griselda knocking her out of her God Soul. Ultear smiled as she began to fade knowing that they had succeeded in their mission.

'_My world, is crumbling around me, it's over,_' said Griselda as she fell to the ground.

Shanyla then fell to the ground utterly exhausted.

"No, Shanyla!" Merrill cried.

"Hurry… help… Stormfly," said Shanyla weakly.

Then time returned back to normal and then they heard the sounds of fighting going on all around them.

"Times moving again," said Merrill and immediately rushed to Stormfly's side and began to heal her stomach. "Stormfly… I'm using my healing magic and you so you're going to be okay."

Stormfly coughed rather violently and looked up at her and noticed that she was crying. "What's wrong? Why in the world are you crying this time Merrill."

"Because I feel bad," she said. "It's all my fault, I wanted to help Shanyla that's the main reason I wanted to come here and now—"

Stormfly was rather confused. "Did I miss something?" She then noticed that time was moving forward again. "Wait a second, where did Ultear go?"

"It's okay, Merrill," said Shanyla gently. "Please don't cry, I'll be perfectly fine living a normal life…" She then turned and looked at her and smiled. "…because love is a whole lot better magic."

Merrill just couldn't stop crying.

Far away Ultear was living in a wooden hut within the snowy mountains and she smiled outside the window.

"Those girls… they're are so strong, if only I could have experienced love that powerful when I was there tender age," she said.

* * *

Meanwhile back at _Dragon Tail_, Hiccup was still in a coma in the infirmary and both Ruby and Toothless watching over him.

"Poor guy," said Toothless.

"It's okay, he'll wake up before too long," said Ruby trying to reassure herself more than anything.

"You're right," Toothless nodded.

* * *

Within the Guildhall itself, everyone became aware that Griselda had just been taken down.

"Another _Drake Twelve_ is off the radar," said Speedfist. "That's one more down!"

"Wow, that means almost half had been taken out!" Helga cheered.

"That's awesome, we've got this guys," said Wartihog.

"Yeah!" everyone cheered.

"The eternal optimism of the young," Stoick sighed. Master Hiccup then sensed something which in go unnoticed by Stoick. "What's wrong? Is there a problem, Master?"

"The East, the two remaining Drake Twelve members aren't moving," he noted.

Stoick noticed for the first time that he was right. "Have they stopped their advance?"

"I have a strange feeling about this."

The doors of the Guildhall then opened and everyone turned as they saw Grimmel entering the Guildhall.

"Well, it's nice guild you've got here," he said looking around. "Wood infuse with the fragrance of alcohol, I had heard this was an old Guild but it seems as if you have done a spot of remodelling."

"Who are you!" Gobber demanded.

"I am one of the distinguished members of the Alvarez Empire's Drake Twelve, the name is Grimmel the Ghastly if you're curious."

"Oh no," Wartihog gulped.

Speedfist looked at his screen confused. "But how? My radar says—"

Stoick noticed that there were still two dots on the map to the east where Grimmel had been reported to be.

"It was a good idea to track us like that, but you see we have this crafty old Viking name August in our ranks," Grimmel explained. "He realised that our movements were being watched so he had to go and fix it didn't he."

"You're seriously going to take us all on by yourself?" said Wartihog.

"It's what I prefer, makes more sense for me. No soldiers and nobody else getting in my way, now don't get me wrong I do rather like travelling with August, who I mentioned earlier, because he can really hold his own. But I was feeling charitable so I came ahead of him to your country in respect of the Aged Day."

He then sat down on one of the chairs casually. "Judging from your silence, that's a no but back in Alvarez that day is today. A time where we can let our elders know that we cherish them and everything they have done for us. That's why I decided to come here first and get rid of you Dragons and give old man August the rest he deserves."

Everyone just merely narrowed their eyes at him.

"Poor me a drink, make sure it's a strong one," said Grimmel.

Stoick narrowed his eyes. "We're not giving a monster like you a drop of alcohol."

"Oh well, that's a real shame ain't it? I was gone and you to Stoick, I thought sharing the very last drink of your life might mean something."

"And this will be my last one?"

"You should know that I'm an assassin by trade, although I find it unbecoming to brag my targets never meet me twice."

"I've never heard of an assassin that worked out in the open like this," said Wartihog.

"Perhaps there is no one else like me, your typical assassin spend hours looking around hiding in shadowy places waiting for the moment to strike. But that's not the way I do things, can you guess why? Because I don't need to hide, the bodies and witnesses all disappear it is so simple that there is no one left to tell the tale."

"So you make them all go away?" said Speedfist.

Grimmel then clapped his hands together they then suddenly felt a massive surge of magic coming from him.

"What's happening?" Stoick yelled.

Seconds later everyone disappeared leaving the Guildhall entirely empty, the only ones that were left inside were Grimmel and Master Hiccup.

"This can't be," said Master Hiccup in shock. "Stoick! Gobber! Agatha! Where did everyone go?"

"One more left," said Grimmel looking directly at him. "It would seem as if we have a ghost on our hands."

Hiccup turned towards him stunned. '_That's strange, no one outside of _Dragon Tail_ should be able to see or hear me._'

"There you are," said Grimmel pointing his fingers at her like he was holding a gun.

It then looked as if he fired a shot and then suddenly Hiccup felt a massive surge of pain rushing through his body.

'_I'm just a spirit, how is he able to hurt me?_' he said as he fell to the ground.

Grimmel then clenched his fist and Hiccup felt another surge of pain rushing through his body as if he was being crushed.

"Hey, are you just refusing to talk to me or what?" said Grimmel starting to look annoyed and then ceased his spell. "I think I know who you are, you are the one that the Emperor is talking about… the one they called _Dragon Heart_. My guess is somewhere your body is around here, now talk!"

He then clenched his fist once again and once again Hiccup felt as if he was being crushed. At the same time, the lacrima covering Hiccup's body began to crack and blood was pouring out of his forehead.

"Tell me where and I'll bring back your friends," he said ceasing the magic. "I made them vanish by pulling them into a place near death, but not quite all the way there. But if I decide to leave them there they will be dead before long."

Hiccup only took one thing he said to heart. '_They're alive._'

"So I want you to tell me what to do with them," said Grimmel looking down at him.

Hiccup looked up at him. '_If I choose my friends, that means the world could be doomed. But I have no reason to trust that this guy will bring them back. I don't know what to do._'

"Tell me!" Grimmel roared.

Then suddenly Ruby appeared out of nowhere and kicked him in the back of the head, wearing her Taurus Star Dress. She struck him with so much force that he was sent flying into one of the tables and then Toothless dived down right on top of him in his battle form dealing a powerful punch to the stomach.

Ruby then looked at Hiccup. "Hey, are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

"Ruby? Toothless? You're still here?" Hiccup blinked.

"Speaking of which, where is everyone?" Toothless asked noting empty Guildhall.

"He made them disappear and he's going to kill them," Hiccup explained hysterically. "We have to stop him!"

"That must have been the spatial magic from before," said Ruby.

"You had better let our friends go now!" Toothless threatened.

"_Star Dress Change!_" Ruby then pulled out Leo's key. "Time for Leo style."

A few moments later she was standing in her Leo form.

"What bullocks, I was sure that I cast the spell throughout the entire Guildhall," said Grimmel as he picked himself up. "So how'd I miss them?"

* * *

Ruby and Toothless then explained what had happened just a few moments ago. They had heard screaming coming from the Guildhall a rather confused about what was going on.

"What is that? Sounds like something crazy is going on in there," Ruby frowned.

"You think we should check it out?" Toothless asked.

Then suddenly they felt a massive burst of magic passing over them, but then they vanished and only their clothes remain behind.

"It seems like I got here in the nick of time, Miss Ruby," said Horologium.

Ruby and the others were inside him and completely naked, if that wasn't the bouncing enough the fact that they were all squashed together made it even worse.

"'What are you doing here?' she asks with surprise," said Horologium. "Well, you see I detected a major spatial distortion right now. 'Hold on, why am I naked?' she asks embarrassingly. Like it or not this is just part of this defensive spell. 'It's too cramped for three people,' she disconsolately exclaimed."

With that embarrassing episode now over Horologium opened his clock in the free of them fell out. The first thing Ruby did was grab the sheep from the bed and covered herself up and then looked up at him.

"Well, once again I owe you one," said Ruby.

"I will be able to use this defensive spell for a while so I ask that you exercise caution," Horologium advised.

They then heard screams coming from the Guildhall. "Was that the First Master?"

"Let's go," said Toothless.

* * *

"And that's what happened," Ruby finished.

"Well, if you had vanished with the rest you would have avoided what about to happen," said Grimmel, he then turned his eyes to Master Hiccup. "Listen up ghost, and changing the terms of the deal. I think it would be more fun to tear this bird and cat into pieces until you make up your mind. When the feeling strikes you, I suggest you surrender otherwise she might be just a pretty redhead!"

Grimmel then reached into his jacket and toss out a dagger which flew directly towards Ruby.

"Ruby, get out of the way!" Master Hiccup yelled.

The dagger was moving too fast for Ruby to avoid it, but then jumping in front of it was Hiccup and he took the blow. However, it in pierces skin as the blade immediately melted away everyone was shocked to see him up and about.

"Even if she was just ahead, she would still be our friend Ruby," said Hiccup as the blade fell to the floor. "But since you have threatened her like that, I'm going to have to turn you into a pile of ashes."

"Hiccup!" Master Hiccup smiled.

"I knew he would be okay," said Toothless with tears in his eyes.

"I hope you've had a nice nap," said Ruby.

"I'm fully recharged and ready to fight," said Hiccup.

Grimmel just stood there as he watched Hiccup charging towards him with blazing spin kick. He then quickly blocked it and in look phased in the slightest.

"Flames, huh," he said and then swung his fist towards him. "You should have remained asleep!"

Hiccup was then sent flying to one of the support beams, but he quickly recovered and bounced off it. Using the extra momentum he punched Grimmel hard in the chest, but then he grabbed him and performed a Suprax cracking the wooden floor.

"Would you start tearing up our Guildhall!" Hiccup yelled. That's when he noticed that Grimmel was nowhere to be seen. "What that? He disappeared!"

"Where did he go?" Toothless asked looking around frantically.

"Can't you even smell him any more?" Ruby asked looking at Hiccup.

Hiccup sniffed the air and shook his head. "No, it's like he doesn't exist."

Grimmel then suddenly appeared directly behind him. "Here I am."

He then slammed his elbow on top of his head, but when Hiccup turned around he had vanished once more.

"He's gone again!" said Hiccup.

"It's Stealth Magic," said Master Hiccup. "He can make himself completely invisible."

Grimmel then appeared once more and placed his foot on top of his head.

Hiccup turned around. "First Master!"

"But it's a bit more than that, I can also see things that are invisible your friendly ghost for example," Grimmel explained.

"Don't you dare touch him!" Hiccup threatened.

Grimmel merely smiled and then vanished once more.

"He's not going anywhere, he's just using a camouflage spell," said Ruby pulling out Leo's key. "Which means he still here! _Leo!_"

Leo then immediately appeared instantly created a golden light. "_Lion Radiance!_"

"Now what," said Grimmel blinded by the light.

"I see you," said Leo and then struck him with a glowing fist.

"This guy might be a problem," Grimmel growled.

He then quickly counted and slammed his own fist against Leo sending him flying across the room.

"Leo!" Ruby yelled.

"That hurt, what did you do?" said Leo.

Grimmel merely smiled and then began attacking them all with powerful magical slash attacks. It was almost as if they were being struck by some kind of whip.

"His weapon is invisible," said Master Hiccup.

"I hide and see all, I send away and snuff out, those of the things that my magic can do."

He then turned to face Hiccup and then swung his arm, Hiccup quickly braced himself expecting the attack to strike him. However, the attack hit Ruby instead of how he was able to do that he had no idea.

"Ruby!"

"You blocked because you for that I was throwing something at you, right?" Grimmel smiled. "I was actually cracking me with behind me."

'_This level of power is what I expect from one of Drago's twelve swords,_' said Master Hiccup.

"Then you can watch me punch you," said Hiccup charging towards him.

However, he immediately vanished and then before he knew it he reappeared behind him. Before he could do anything, Grimmel then grabbed his head and pinned him to the ground.

"Hiccup!" Ruby cried.

"If you want to know what hell's like I would be happy to show you first hand," said Grimmel. "Now pay close attention to the young lady in front of you."

Hiccup expected him to inflict unknown torture to Ruby while he was helpless to help her. However, to his utter bewilderment, he watched as Ruby's dress began to disappear leaving her in her underwear.

"Hey, wait! What's going on?" Ruby cried embarrassingly as she covered herself up. "Why me?"

"How do like that?" said Grimmel. "I made her clothes invisible."

"Cut it out! Turn them back to normal!" Ruby demanded.

"Uh, how about making them invisible forever?" Leo asked.

"Okay, I'm closing your Gate!" Ruby snapped and Leo vanished.

"Now this is hell, don't you think?" said Grimmel.

"Yeah, it is for me!" Ruby snapped.

"You have a weird concept of hell," Hiccup noted.

"What you mean by that? There's a half-naked girl squirming in front of you, don't you feel tormented? Embarrassed? I mean do you look away or not look away, it has to be hellish?"

"Well, I admit I feel uncomfortable, but this is not the first time this is happened to Ruby."

"You're saying this doesn't bother you in the slightest?"

Ruby then noticed something strange about him. "I'm a little bit confused here… What's wrong with your face?"

Grimmel had his eyes firmly shut and it looked as if he was in utter agony. "It's obvious! I mean I can't just look at you like that can I? This technique is something like a double-edged sword, it puts both me and my target through an incredible amount of anguish and torture."

Hiccup looked at him. "You're the only one being tortured here, pal. And just to point out I've actually slept with my girlfriend."

"How deprived can you be?" said Grimmel as he raised his finger. "In that case go straight to the killing."

The tip of his finger then glowed and Ruby's close returned and when he opened his eyes he realised his mistake.

"_Regulars…_" Ruby yelled raising her leg.

"_Meteor_…" Toothless yelled clutching his fist.

"_Fire Dragon's…_" Hiccup yelled as flames covered his fist.

"_Kick!_" Ruby yelled slamming a kick covered in a golden light at him.

"_Punch!_" Toothless yelled putting as much force into his fist as it struck him.

"_Blazing Claw!_" Hiccup yelled slamming his flame covered fist into him.

The three of them struck in with enough force that he was sent across the room, but he was able to hold his ground.

"You brats… you've made this grown-up very angry!" Grimmel snarled.

Master Hiccup just laid there. '_I know what to do. How we can take down Drago.'_


	25. Historia of Corpses

In the West, Drago was addressing his army and standing beside him was Krogan.

"Now we shall recommence our advance and _Dragon Tail," _said Krogan. "Be on guard as a lone attacker made abundantly clear earlier they are as reckless as they are powerful. Five of the elite Drake Twelve have already fallen."

The men immediately talk amongst themselves in shock, never before had one of the Twelve fallen let alone five.

"What?"

"That's almost half!"

"I can't believe it."

Drago remained utterly silent. '_Credit for braggeds defeat goes to Acnologia._'

"Be cautious but unafraid," Krogan continued. "For death, itself could never dare claim our leader. Our victory is inevitable! Forward children of Alvarez we will deliver upon his Majesty the _Dragon Heart_!"

Upon hearing this the men immediately cheered.

Drago smiled. '_The one thing I was afraid of no longer exists, I shall distinguish those lights once and for all my old teacher._'

* * *

Over the _Dragon Tail_ Guildhall, Hiccup, Ruby and Toothless were still battling against Grimmel and it was clear that he was no longer messing around.

He traded blows with Hiccup, but at the corner of his eye, he saw Ruby's fist glow in a golden light. He then quickly disengaged with Hiccup just as she charged at him and then performed a jumping spin kick which packed enough force to send her flying. Then when he touched the ground he immediately slammed his fist into Hiccup's stomach and sent him crashing for a table.

"He also knows martial arts?" Ruby stared.

"Nice moves," said Hiccup.

"I'm not done," said Grimmel.

He then suddenly disappeared and Hiccup then suddenly felt something hitting him in the face and that was followed by several more blows. Ruby then experience the exact same thing as did Toothless.

"No fair," said Toothless.

"Where is he?" Ruby winced.

"Show your face!" Hiccup yelled.

"You punks," said Grimmel. "There's more pain in the world then you know."

Master Hiccup could only watch as the three of them were knocked to the ground.

"I've got 113 of your mates tucked away in a spot I made for them," said Grimmel. "And I think it was about time that they started dying."

"No, stop!" Hiccup yelled.

"Don't hurt them, please!" Master Hiccup pleaded.

"We've crossed the line with violence as the only option," said Grimmel as he appeared directly in front of them.

Ruby then noted that the count wasn't accurate. "Wait, your friends."

Grimmel looked at her confused. "What?"

"You accidentally sent one of your own away with them. Brandish was here too."

"Was she?" said Grimmel and then raised his palm and a dark spiral orb appeared in his palm. "Brandish? And that old elf? Dammit, if I took them out Griselda would never let me hear the end of it."

While he was talking Ruby then reached for Gemini's key without looking.

"Right then," said Grimmel and then suddenly appearing directly in front of him was Brandish and Atran.

Brandish looked up at him. "You're here now?"

"Thanks, man, that place was so not chill," said Atran looking relieved.

"Thanks, man, that place was so not chill," said the second Atran.

Everyone just stared dumbfounded upon the appearance of a second Atran.

"Wait, this dude is stealing my line!" Atran yelled.

"A+ style," said the second Atran.

It only took them a few moments to realise that it was Gemini transformed into Atran. Ruby was now wearing a new Star Dress, this one was a white and blue dress with a high collar, and an upside-down kite-shaped cleavage window, with two tassels along each of her collarbones, finished off with a plated belt that sits on her waist. She was also wearing an odd coloured thigh-high boots, and along with a kokoshnik.

"_Gemini!_" said Ruby.

"Wow," said Hiccup.

"It's creepy, F-," said Atran.

"What?" said Grimmel still confused.

"Wouldn't it have been a better idea to turn into Brandish?" Toothless frowned. "I mean she's way stronger than that guy."

"Actually Gemini can only transform to those who have a similar power level of Ruby," Master Hiccup explained.

"True, but I had another reason for doing it this way," Ruby smiled.

"_Love Space_ activate!" Gemini yelled unleashing a golden light around them.

"But won't this make Gemini disappear?" Toothless asked now even more confused.

"And I'll lose this cute Star Dress, but I'm okay with that," Ruby smiled.

Grimmel realised what was going on. "My transporter! No!"

"This spell nullifies all Spatial Magic, you know what that means right?" said Ruby.

"Oh, bolicks," said Grimmel.

"I can bring all my friends back," said Ruby.

Suddenly appearing around them one by one with the rest of the Guild read now from Grimmel's Spatial Magic.

"Glad to be out of there," said Wartihog.

"We're saved!" Speedfist cried.

"Well done," said Stoick.

"Need a hand, Ruby?" Agatha asked.

"Yeah, let's rock!" Gustav yelled.

Grimmel was now easily outnumbered. "Damn…"

"Amazing, there was a brilliant move, Ruby," said Master Hiccup.

"Way to go," said Hiccup.

"Another this bloodied nonsense!" Grimmel growled. "After the pits of hell with the bloodied lot of you!"

He was then about places hands together to unleash the spell he had used earlier, but Toothless zoomed in and grabbed his arms before they could touch.

"Not on my watch," said Toothless.

Stoick then approached Grimmel angrily. "You've got some nerve hurting our First Master. Today is the day you show respect to the age…" He then started to grow and his large shadow covered Grimmel. "…so you should respect him more than anyone else!"

Toothless then immediately released Grimmel just in time as Stoick swung his massive fist against him. Grimmel was sent flying out of the Guildhall at an incredible speed and he began skipping across the sea.

'_He doesn't have to rub it in and how old I am,' _Master Hiccup sighed_._

"Don't you think you one of overboard?" Hiccup asked looking at his father. "I mean we just built the place."

"Just get ready, son," said Stoick picking him up.

He then tossed him with all his strength out of the hole Grimmel had made. There was nothing that Grimmel could do as Hiccup was speeding towards him and an incredible amount of heat was emanating from his body.

"Boy, talk about tough parenting," said Speedfist.

"Hiccup can't use full power in here," Speedfist reminded him.

"Yeah, we just fix this place, don't want the finger blowup already," Gustav nodded.

The heat emanating from Hiccup's body was so powerful that steam was coming out of the sea.

"_Fire Dragon King Mode!_" Hiccup yelled.

Grimmel was wincing in pain as the heat was beginning to burn his clothes away leaving him completely immobilised.

"_Fire Dragon King's Destruction Fist!_" Hiccup yelled.

He then struck Grimmel with all his power knocking him out cold in an instant.

Within the Guildhall everyone cheered and Brandish just stood there shocked.

* * *

Moments later Brandish and Atran were back in their cells once more.

Hiccup was now looking at Brandish from the bars of her cell. "I hear that I have you to thank for being alive."

"You know you didn't have to go back to the cell," said Ruby.

"I can't believe you actually beat Grimmel," she said. "Makes sense now why Emperor Drake told us not underestimate you as an enemy. But now you're out of luck, because August is coming."

"What does that mean? Like the month?" Ruby frowned.

"But it's already September?" said Toothless equally as confused.

"Back at Alvarez, August is a fearsome month one that brings disaster and misfortune," said Brandish. "So everyone praise puts on their best behaviour and tries to maintain whatever righteous lifestyle they can get them through it. August always brings some kind of reckoning, it's been thought of that way for generations."

* * *

Outside everyone was busy repairing the Guildhall and Speedfist was trying to get his equipment back up and running.

"So what's the situation out there Speedfist?" Wartihog asked.

"Don't really know, I think my radios and the fritz or something," said Speedfist.

"Is it damaged?" Stoick asked. "There was a lot of fighting going on in here just a few moments ago."

"No, it doesn't seem like it's damaged, it's more like someone is out there purposely jamming the signal."

"That Grimmel said that his teammate could mess with trackers," Wartihog reminded them. "I think you mention that the Viking's name is August maybe."

"That means August is heading this way, the man the Twelve call the Viking King," said Stoick.

"And he's coming here?" Gustav stared.

"So how do we send him packing, First Master?" said Wartihog looking around for Master Hiccup, but he was nowhere to be seen. "What the?"

"Is he invisible or is he gone?" Speedfist frowned.

"I thought that I heard him say that he was going to the basement to heal," said Gustav.

"Not sure I understand how a projection could get hurt, but I don't know."

* * *

Master Hiccup had escorted Agatha to the hidden chamber beneath the Guild and she just at the large lacrima that encased his body.

"Wild, I had no idea that we even had a basement," said Agatha.

"It's been one of the Guild's biggest secrets for a while," said Hiccup. "Because inside that lacrima is my real body, the everlasting magic _Dragon Heart_."

"Which is what Drago is after."

"Yes."

The two of them just stared at the lacrima for a few moments in silence.

"Hiccup and Ruby's fight with Grimmel earlier gave me an idea," said Master Hiccup breaking the silence. "And I'm almost positive I know how to defeat Drago. I can't go into much detail, but it is absolutely crucial that we free my real body from that lacrima."

"Hold on a second, I mean you're in there but—"

"My body is theoretically alive, which is likely thanks to Runa's revival spells."

"How do we get you out?"

Hiccup then turned to look at her. "_Dragon Sword_… You must use _Dragon Sword_ to destroy my projection, to eliminate this fake body."

Agatha just stared at him horrified.

Master Hiccup then turned towards the cracks within the lacrima. "You see there… when my projection was damaged earlier that crack appeared. If my theory is correct eradicating my projection should destroy the lacrima and free me."

"What? Are you serious about this? You really want me to attack you?"

"This is just an illusion," he said gesturing to his body. "You won't hurt me, in fact, it'll be the opposite."

"I can't… no, it's way too risky. If something would happen to the real you I—"

"Agatha… you have to trust me, this is the only way," he said plainly. "Don't forget that our goal is to beat Drago."

Agatha just stared at him reluctant to go through with his plan.

* * *

Meanwhile in the North, Valka and her group had finally arrived at the battlefield and already greeting them was the northern army of Alvarez.

"There they are, that the enemy battalion," said Skullcrusher.

"We're pretty late with our rendezvous with _Sabretooth_ and _Blue Pegasus_," said Eret.

"I hope they're all right," said Fishlegs.

"Prepare yourselves, they're coming this way," said Valka.

"Are we sure we can take on that many?" Fishlegs asked meekly.

"Don't worry the other Guild should be close by," said Skullcrusher.

"If we have to do it alone, then so be it," said Eret. "We won't let these thugs marching to our Guild."

"Everyone get ready to fight," said Valka as they old the battle positions.

However, when they got closer they saw something that shook them to their very core, strong up and wooden crosses were members of _Sabretooth_ and _Blue Pegasus_ all of them beaten up. The only good news was that they seem to be alive as they saw a few twitches coming from their bodies.

"That's Sting and Rogue!" Skullcrusher gasped.

"This is horrible," said Fishlegs.

"This is so messed up, they're showing them off," said Eret looking disgusted.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Shivering Shores, the battle was still raging and the Allied forces had finally managed to enter the city though there were still quite a few skirmishes in the outskirts. Astrid and her group meanwhile were making their way onto the main flagship to take out the last of _Twelve_ in the area.

Camicazi had restrained herself and attacking Jellal, though that didn't mean she had to like it. However, when they landed on the ship darkness covered them.

"What's happening?" said Astrid.

"It's so dark," said Camicazi.

"Can't see a thing," said Jellal he recognised the magic being used. '_I know this magic._'

Then suddenly he felt a massive surge of pain as something struck him.

"Jellal!" Astrid yelled quickly turning around.

However, no sooner had she turned she was attacked herself and then the same thing happened to Camicazi. When the darkness finally lifted to their shock they saw Olaf standing in front of them.

"It's been a while since the gang was together," said Olaf. "Remember my Dark Moment Spell? Nostalgic isn't it?"

"Olaf?" Astrid stared.

"You're still alive," said Jellal shocked.

"Astrid, I'm glad to see you're doing well and you seem very different these days Jellal," said Olaf looking at the two of them then his eyes turned to Camicazi. "And you… could you be…"

Tears were now pouring out of Camicazi. "Big brother…" She then slowly walked towards him. "It's me…"

Jellal realised something was off and immediately raised his arm to stop her. "Stay back! This thing isn't Olaf."

Camicazi then realised that was in front of them was merely an illusion. "Bastard… how dare you."

They then heard laughter and looked up, there they saw an elf sitting on the sails and he looked quite bemused.

"You're Historia has a bit of everything," he said. "Love… pain… friendship… hardship… heartbreak… death… oh, yes. You share a compelling beautiful Historia."

"What is that mean?" Camicazi asked looking infuriated.

"You must be one of the Twelve Swords," Jellal assumed.

The elf merely nodded.

"This is your doing?" said Astrid.

"I'm impressed that you grasp the situation so quickly, this is the manifestation of your Historia, a Viking you all holding your hearts," he smiled. "I can see inside them you know, your hearts are brimming with memories and emotions. I gather all those feelings and give them physical form, I am a creator of life. My magnificent Historias."

They then watched as Olaf began to fade away in and out as it looked as Camicazi. "I can't believe it, it's really you… Camicazi."

"Big brother," Camicazi cried as the illusion faded away and then rushed towards it.

"You've grown so, strong." He then faded completely.

All of them just stared unable to respond to this and then Camicazi grasp her sword, she then looked directly up at Neinhart.

"Control yourself," said Jellal blocking her path. "It wasn't really him just an illusion."

"Move aside!" Camicazi demanded.

"An illusion is a bit of a misnomer," said Neinhart and then his hand began to glow in a dark light. "You saw it yourselves, I can create life forms that can use magic among other things. Living beings with memories and feelings."

"Take cover now!" Astrid yelled.

Jellal then immediately tackled Camicazi, much to her surprise, and then moments later the two of them were struck by a powerful blast. It was so powerful that they were sent straight through the hull of the ship and into the sea and straight towards the bottom.

Astrid looked down at the hole. "Jellal… Camicazi!"

Neinhart then snapped his fingers and Astrid felt a chill coming down her spine, she then immediately spun around and drew her sword. Just the nick of time, as Arnora appeared out of nowhere swinging her sword at her.

"You're here too?" said Astrid shocked.

"You thought that our paths would never cross again, how wrong you were," she said.

"_Trinity Raven_ is gone, I saw you die."

"You merely released my soul."

"Meet Arnora, an exquisite dangerous flower," said Neinhart.

* * *

Down in the sea, both Jellal and Camicazi had sunk to the bottom. Jellal was out cold and pinned down by the anchor, Camicazi was able to free herself from his grasp.

'_I can't die here with you,_' she said as she began swallowing back to the surface. '_Astrid needs my help immediately._' As she flooded the server she looks down at Jellal with a burning hatred. '_He's a murderer… he killed my brother…_'

* * *

Meanwhile, on the flagship, Arnora was attacking Astrid with her sword, who blocked each and every single one of her blows. However, blocking each of the attacks had worn her down and she fell down on one knee.

"You're not the warrior I remember from years ago," Arnora mocked. "Perhaps the creak of time has dulled your edge."

Neinhart then snapped his fingers once again and then Astrid sensed another presence as appearing directly behind her was Agnar.

"It must be your wounds, the Astrid I fought was powerful and fierce," he said.

Astrid turned to face him. "Agnar."

"Let's see, have you lost your strength? Or are you just hiding it?"

He then extended his hand and Astrid quickly jumped back just in time to avoid tree roots erupting from the deck. However, Arnora then use this opportunity to jump into the air and was directly in front of her forcing Astrid to block her attack while in midair. If that wasn't bad enough Agnar sent a series of roots to attack and she narrowly avoided them.

After the notice certain light appearing in front of Agnar and soon realised what was about to happen. "_Bleve!_"

Seconds later a series of explosions erupted in front of Astrid knocking her backwards. Arnora then jump directly over her and swung her sword and Astrid moved to just the nick of time. However, one of Agnar's roots wrapped itself around her ankle and then tossed her aside.

"Remember my _Ramus Sica!_" Agnar yelled firing a barrage of sharp and fast-moving branches at her.

Arnora then appeared above her once again clutching her sword. "_Empty Slash!_"

She then swung her blade creating a massive slashing attack directly at Astrid, but she was able to block it with her battleaxe.

"The more adverse areas a person has overcome, the more splendid their _Historia_," said Neinhart. "This is my magic the _Historia of Corpses_, with that I can breathe new life into battles of old."

To demonstrate he created yet another adverse over Astrid, much to her horror this adversarial was Kyôka.

"Kyôka," she said.

"I see, so you've died too," said Agnar looking at Arnora.

"Hush, Agnar. I won't discuss it," she said.

"These souls that never had the pleasure of meeting before now interact like old friends," Neinhart smiled. "Ah, such a marvellous thing. Now spread forth _Historia of Corpses_."

* * *

Out in the outskirts both Ragnar and Lyon encountered an old familiar face as massive pillars of ice erupted around the battlefield. Approaching them was none other than their former master Ur.

Orara came face-to-face with Zancrow and Heather was facing against Keyes. Merrill along with Shanyla and Stormfly were facing against Ezel and Alvin was face-to-face with Hel.

"Have the dead been revived," Keyes pondered. "Not quite, this is not the same as Necromancer Magic that controls the dead. How fascinating, one's memories of powerful foes they faced are manifested and returning yet to another battle."

* * *

Astrid was having a harder time and the others as she was facing against three dangerous foes the only ones that came close to killing her.

"Surely you still have the power to stand, Astrid," said Arnora.

"Get up, I wish to taste your strength once more," said Agnar.

"Yes, what a beautiful moment of creation," said Neinhart. "Your heart worthy fertile soil from which my Historia have sprung."

* * *

At the pier, Camicazi was panting for breath and lay next to her was the unconscious Jellal. She looked at him and clutched her sword, but then she released it and then surprisingly began giving mouth-to-mouth to him.

'_Live!_' she yelled.


	26. Mettle

In the outskirts of the Shivering Shores, both Ragnar and Lyon were face-to-face with their former master, Ur.

"So, you ready for more training?" she said.

"Ur?" the two of them stared.

Orara was facing against Zancrow.

"Yo, if it ain't old Orara," Zancrow sneered.

"Zancrow?" Orara stared.

* * *

Heather meanwhile was face-to-face with Keyes.

"What is this? They're dead?" said Heather.

"Not wandering corpses, but memories of foreign rivals given form," said Keyes looking intrigued.

* * *

In the city, Merrill was face-to-face with Ezel and behind her was Shanyla cradling Stormfly in her arms.

"Wow, who is that?" Shanyla asked.

"Shanyla take Stormfly and run, right now," said Merrill.

Alvin was still sore with his battle with Wall and approaching him was Hel.

"This has got to be some kind of joke," he said.

* * *

Astrid meanwhile was on the flagship facing against three of her worst adverse areas and Kyôka then grasped ahead.

"Wow, the pain you experience will be absolutely exquisite," Kyôka smiled.

* * *

In the outskirts, Ur had just sent Ragnar flying and Lyon was rather reluctant to fight their old master.

"How pathetic," said Ur. "That's it after all these years, dear boys it obvious that you'll never going to surpass me."

"Ur," said Ragnar clutching his chest and looked at Lyon. "Don't fall for it, that's not Ur."

"I realise that it's just a spell to throw us off," said Lyon as Ur put our hands together. "But still…"

"_Rose Garden!_" Ur yelled unleashing a barrage of form covered roses made of ice at them.

"She has the same skills and power level," said Lyon as they withstood the attack.

"Maybe, but you and I both had more than we had back then remember," Ragnar pointed out.

Ragnar then quickly retaliated by firing a shot of ice directly at Ur, she moved her head but the attack did leave a scar on her cheek.

"You have to get over it, Lyon," said Ragnar. "She's just an enemy that looks like Ur."

Lyon was still reluctant to fight. "But Ragnar…"

"We can't let her defile are masters memory like this."

* * *

Orara was still shocked to see Zancrow appearing in front of out of nowhere.

"But you're dead, you never made it off that island!" Orara yelled creating a barrage of magic swords and aimed them straight at him.

Zancrow easily countered her attack with his black flames. "Oh yeah, I died on Cove Island that's why seeing you…" He then unleashed a powerful burst of black flames directly at her causing her to scream in anguish. "…and finding out that you made it when I didn't totally piss me off."

* * *

Keyes was hovering directly above Heather.

"The voices of the dead once again reverberate across the battlefield," he said. "Now I find myself as the puppet within this scene, how fascinating."

"The dead shouldn't be playthings for anyone," said Heather angrily.

"Those alive once again are plagued with memories of their past struggles. This is a joyous occasion indeed."

* * *

In the city, Ezel had just struck Merrill with an overwhelming force sending her crashing into a building.

Merrill gripped her leg, she was still injured from her fight with Griselda. "Oh no, I can't walk."

* * *

Alvin was also having difficulties with Hel as she fired her magical chains directly at Alvin. Alvin two was still injured from his battle with Wall and haven't fully recovered.

"I get it, of course, the founding members of _Dragon Tail_ wouldn't just stay in their graves, but damn," he said panting.

* * *

On the flagship, Astrid was fighting against three foes at once and for a extremely powerful ones. Both Arnora and Kyôka had just attacked her and she barely blocks them with her battleaxe. However, she was unable to avoid Agnar's attack behind her and it stuck with an immense force.

"I can't believe the pitiful show that Griselda and Wall put on," said Neinhart enjoying the scene below him. "Overpowering these buffoons is an easy task, that is for me at least."

Astrid looked at the three of them and then switched her battleaxe with a pair of twin swords. Arnora made the first move swinging her blade and Astrid quickly blocked it and then jumped back, she then quickly turned and began blocking Kyôka's claw whips.

She then looked above her and saw Agnar and then quickly jumped up towards him, but he managed to avoid her attack and punched her selling her crashing into the deck.

"Isn't this fun?" said Kyôka as she struck her with her claw.

Arnora then struck her with her blade and Agnar blasted her with a powerful explosion. She was sent flying skidding across the deck until she finally came to a stop.

"That raging your eyes, is delicious," said Neinhart. "I have no doubt that you will make someone a lovely Historia once we're finally done with you."

"Pull here up, would you dear?" said Kyôka to Agnar.

Agnar did as he was told and wrapped tree roots around Astrid's arms and legs lifting her off the deck.

Astrid tried to struggle to break free, but they were too strong and she was out of strength.

"Well, this takes me back Astrid," said Kyôka with a sadistic look. "To our time in my torture chamber, you remember my lovely Curse don't you?

She then immediately whipped Astrid with one of her claws sending a massive amount of pain through her body.

"I've amplified your sensitivity to pain, now I wonder if I should raise it more," she said as she placed her hand on her chest and began to squeeze. "Or should I introduce a hint of pleasure instead? I'm actually starting to believe that I might have missed you, Astrid."

"That so, because I have grown quite weary of this little reunion," said Astrid fiercely taking Kyôka aback. "It is true that all of you were once powerful foes and obstacles to my progress. However, each of you also fell by my hand."

A powerful or and began to cover Astrid's body it was extremely fierce enough to send shivers down their spines and even Neinhart was taken aback.

"Shut your mouth!" Kyôka roared whipping her immensely with her claws.

However, the only thing she appeared capable of doing was increasing the intense force coming from Astrid's body.

"Get out of my sight, you damn ghosts before you feel the bite of my blade again," Astrid spat.

The aura exiting Astrid's body slammed into them like a ton of bricks and Arnora and Agnar began to fade away.

"Such ferocity," said Kyôka.

"What's happening?" Neinhart panicked as Arnora and Agnar faded completely. "I can't believe this!"

"Damn you, Astrid!" Kyôka roared as she faded away like the others.

With them gone restraints also vanish and she collapsed onto the deck of the ship.

Neinhart just stared at her. '_She was able to defeat my Historias with mere intimidation? Who is she?'_

It was that point that Jellal and Camicazi arrived.

"Astrid!" they both cried.

Neinhart looked at Astrid closely and there was something familiar about her. '_Wait a second…_'

"She's badly injured," said Camicazi laying her down on the deck gently. "Astrid, talk to me!"

She then turned to Jellal and saw the rage in his eyes which were all directed towards Neinhart.

Neinhart appeared to be sweating, though wasn't because of Jellal rather that of Astrid. '_Her name… her golden blonde hair… her immense power… It all adds up, but could she really be Irene's—?_'

"Please, Astrid open your eyes," Camicazi pleaded.

"It seems there's one final sin I must commit," said Jellal.

Camicazi looked at him. "What do you mean?"

Neinhart then sensed something directly above him and saw a massive portal directly above him with stars shining through it it was so large and feathered it was covering every single one of the ships.

"No!" he yelled. "What happened to the sky?"

Camicazi was confused as well. "Has nightfall?"

* * *

Everyone in the area could see the stars.

"The stars, harbingers of blessing or misfortune?" Keyes pondered.

"What's going on?" said Heather.

"This is Jellal's magic," said Orara next to her.

"Really?" said Heather.

Dagur nodded. "But I've never seen him use this amount of power in one go, something must have really upset him."

"Who even gives a crap about the stars in the sky," Zancrow snapped.

Orara then held out her arm and her link appeared. "Heather… Link with me again."

"If that'll help, but how?" Heather asked.

"When people who trust each other share their senses, their power is multiplied too," Orara explained as she raised her hand and both Heather and Dagur raise their hands revealing links on their wrists.

"So now it's something good?" Heather smiled.

"This is what the spell intended to be used," Orara explained.

"We've used quite a few times and it has proven to be effective," said Dagur.

"What you call mutual trust is nothing more than pitiful dependency," said Keyes.

"And that means you're both feel more pain when I post you alive," said Zancorw.

* * *

Elsewhere Ragnar and Lyon were still facing against Ur they were using all their strength against her.

The rest of the Allied forces within the city could feel the cold all the way from where they were standing.

"Does anyone else feel a little chilly?"

"It's because Ragnar and Lyon are doing their thing."

"The enemy is on their last legs, we've almost won!"

"_Ice-Make: Geyser!_" Ragnar yelled unleashing a barrage of ice spikes directly at Ur.

"_Ice-Make: Volcano!_" Ur yelled countering his attack with her own spell.

An ice volcano then immediately erupted beneath their feet and send a burst of cold air at them sending them flying.

"There's no way we can win, not against Ur," said Lyon.

"I told you that thing isn't Ur!" Ragnar yelled. "Ur's dead, you hear me? She's dead and it's my fault, you know that Lyon."

Lyon closed his eyes. "You had to walk a long road to get where you are now, Ragnar. That road took you to a place where you could heal yourself. Where you could get over what had happened with Ur… that journey I never had the chance to take it."

Ragnar then turned and faced Ur and grabbed the hem of his shirt and lifted him up. "Well, you have a chance now. Don't let it go to waste."

Lyon just stared at him in shock.

"Listen, my journey didn't just happen to me, I only made it this far because I never stopped. I kept on pushing forward, get moving right now."

"Why even bother? You might as well give up," said Ur.

* * *

In the city, Merrill was still clutching her leg as Ezel slivered his way towards her slowly.

"This is bad, how my supposed to fight like this?" Merrill winced.

"Merrill!" a voice yelled.

Merrill looked up and saw running towards her were Shanyla and flying beside her was Stormfly.

"It's Shanyla and Stormfly?" she said surprised. "Keep back!"

"No way, we'll help you," said Shanyla

"Merrill, I could never leave you!" Stormfly cried. "I'll help you fly! Let's stay together forever and always, Merrill!"

"Yeah," said Merrill with tears in her eyes.

Stormfly grabbed Merrill and they took off into the sky just before Ezel slammed his fist into the ground where she had laid a few seconds ago.

"Now Merrill, let's go!" Stormfly yelled.

"Right," Merrill nodded.

They then flew down directly towards Ezel at high speed.

"_Sea Dragon's Crushing Fang!_" Merrill yelled punching a hole right through Ezel's body.

* * *

Alvin had also gained his second wind and practically head-butted Hel in the head.

"You belong in the past you old hag!" Alvin roared and then he immediately unleashed a burst of lightning. "So apologised to the First Master and then go back to Hell!"

He then grasped his fists together and struck Hel on the back of the head with all his might. "_Lightning Dragon's Jaw!_"

* * *

Outside both Heather and Orara were performing a Unison Raid.

"Ready?" Heather yelled.

"Let's do it!" Orara yelled.

"_Guilty Water!_" the two girls yelled unleashing a barrage of magical swords and a wave of water.

* * *

Both Ragnar and Lyon had removed their shirts and were standing in front of Ur barechested.

"Here's the first step," said Lyon.

"Oh yeah and we're going to take it all the way," Ragnar nodded.

Ur merely smiled placing her hands together.

"_Ice Demon's_ _Zero Longsword!_" Ragnar yelled swinging a massive longsword made of solid ice.

"_Ice Blade Swan Wings!_" Lyon yelled unleashing a barrage of ice birds with razor-sharp wings.

* * *

Back on the flagship, Jellal had places hands together and was about to finish Neinhart off once and for all.

"May the seven stars bring judgement upon you," he said.

Neinhart do look too worried. "Oh, Jellal… we've already seen your _Historia_ today…" He then waved his hand and then suddenly appearing directly in front of him was Olaf. "…Olaf, your old friend. The one you murdered after all he had done for you, you can't do it again. How could you? The Guild… could you live with that burden."

Jellal knew that it was not Olaf and just some sort of projection, but still, he was very hesitant.

Then in a surprising move, Camicazi jumped into the air and drew her sword and then struck Olaf with it.

"This thing is not my brother," she said.

Neinhart just stared in shock as Olaf faded away.

Camicazi then closed her eyes. "Jellal… strike him down!"

"_Grand Chariot!_" Jellal roared.

Seven stars then immediately glowed brightly and then beams of light rained down upon all the ships within the harbour obliterate all of them. Neinhart screamed as he fell into the sea and with that, the Battle of the Shivering Shores came to an end for a victory for the Alliance.

The starry sky then faded away revealing a beautiful sunset and everyone immediately celebrated.

"It was just the middle of the night and now it sunset?" Alvin smiled.

Astrid merely smiled. "Jellal's power is out of this world when he protects his friends."

She then fell unconscious.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Guildhall, everyone was discussing what to do with August.

"We need to do something about August before he gets here," said Hiccup.

"And what do you suggest we do?" Garon asked.

"We could meet him halfway and try and stop him," Hiccup suggested.

"In that case, I'm coming with you," said Ruby.

"Same here," said Toothless.

Stoick folded his arms. "I don't know."

Hiccup looked at his father. "Dad, we can't just sit around and wait for him to get here."

"I agree, but if we're fighting the strongest of the _Twelve_ we have to be ready," said Stoick.

"He's not the strongest," said a voice.

Everyone then immediately turned into their astonishment they saw Brandish standing there.

"To be more accurate, he's only one of the strongest," she continued.

"She's one of the _Drake Twelve_," said Gustav.

"What is she doing out of her cell?" Garon asked.

"Because I let her out," said Hiccup.

"What?"

"I thought she might have some suggestions."

Ruby looked at Brandish. "You're saying there's another just as strong as he is?"

"Yes, exactly," she nodded. "August is powerful, hardly anyone else in the Twelve can compare to him but there is another that rivals or maybe even succeeds his magic power. You could say that if he is the strongest man, then she's the strongest woman… Irene a Viking also known as ka the Blonde Despair."

* * *

At the Shivering Shores, the Allied forces there had managed to take back the entire city and were now tending to the injured.

Astrid began to stir and when she opened her eyes she saw Camicazi looking down at her smiling.

"You're finally awake," she said.

"Camicazi," said Astrid as she sat up, but then immediately regretted it.

"Don't exert yourself," she said steadying her.

"Your wounds were pretty bad so it's gonna take a little time before you're completely healed up," Merrill explained.

"But don't worry there shouldn't be any scarring," Stormfly assured her.

Ragnar smiled at the two of them. "Looks like the two of you went through the wringer yourselves."

"Thank you," said Astrid and then immediately remember the battle. "What's going on now with the battle?"

Ragnar smiled. "We were able to liberate the Shivering Shores and take back control of the port. There are still a few soldiers left hanging around, but Jellal and his team are taking care of them."

"That's great," said Astrid relieved.

"We're going to head back to the Guildhall soon."

"They probably still need our help back home," said Heather.

"Luckily our friends from Valkyrie and Thor will look after everything here after we leave," said Merrill.

"I should return too," said Astrid.

Camicazi looked at her strictly. "You need to stay put into your well."

"You know I can't just lie here," she said removing the blanket and then noticed Alvin sleeping close by. "What's the matter with Alvin?"

"He had two big fights back to back so he will be out for a while."

"Knowing my old man, he'll be up and about soon," Ragnar assured her.

* * *

Meanwhile outside, Shanyla was sitting on the pavement hugging herself when Lyon joined her.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

Lyon had heard what had happened. "Quite the reckless move."

"It was pretty stupid, wasn't it?" she said as tears began to form in her eyes. "Because now I have lost my magic."

Lyon then sat down next to her. "That maybe, but you traded it for something far greater… a future for all of us."

Shanyla continued to cry, but she was smiling.

Griselda had been taken and who are cell within the town and district guard, they didn't take any precautions when restraining her. She was strapped to a wooden chair with seal stone surround her heels and ankles.

The fact that she was imprisoned was humiliating for her as she remembered what he had said just before the battle started about Brandish being captured. Now she was suffering the same fate as her and was no doubt been mocked.

* * *

Back at the Guildhall, everyone was still rather surprised that Brandish was giving them some useful information.

"So you're finally willing to divulge some information?" Stoick asked.

"Just this once, don't let me give you the wrong idea. I don't intend to completely betray my homeland, I'm not going to start fighting for your side." Her eyes then turned towards Ruby. "But I do owe a debt to Ruby."

Ruby was rather shocked by this announcement.

"What exactly did you do for her?" Toothless asked.

Ruby was as confused as he was. "Uh… I—"

"Here's the deal, I'm willing to negotiate with August on your behalf," she said.

"What?" Stoick gasped.

"But your allies?" Garon frowned.

"What you mean by that?" Gustav asked.

"Tell us," said Hiccup.

"There isn't a Viking alive who would have a snowballs chance in hell against August in battle except Irene that is," said Brandish. "Back at Alvarez August is known as the Calamity while Irene is called the Blonde Despair. I don't have a relationship with Irene so I wouldn't be much help there, but August and I have been close ever since I was a little girl, no promises but I might be able talking out of an attack."

Many of the Guild members were delighted upon hearing this.

"Oh wow!"

"For real?"

Stoick was rather taken aback. "Uh, thank you… that's an incredible thing to offer."

Garon, on the other hand, was still suspicious. "No way! It's just a ploy, she is not trustworthy! She's trying to escape!"

"You can believe me or not, that's totally your call," she said looking at him.

"I think we should trust her guys," said Ruby.

"Ruby?" Garon yelled.

"It settled, Ruby and I will company her to negotiate with August," said Hiccup.

Garon just continued looking at Brandish with suspicion.

* * *

Meanwhile, up at the North, a beautiful blonde-haired woman dressed like a witch was standing in the snowy mountains. Her hands somewhat resembled claws and she was holding a staff within one of them. She had long golden blonde hair that reached all the way down to her back and tied in one massive ponytail with two more covering her chest.

"So this is Zarc the sacred mountain," she said looking at the large mountain in front of her. "Where the heavenly black-and-white maidens fought long ago. As the white maiden claimed victory snow began to blanket the peak and still falls to this day."

Standing behind her were two young girls, one wearing a white jacket, called Juliet while the other a black leotard named Helen.

"Wow, Lady Irene, I'm impressed you know so much about this country's old legends," said Juliet.

"Idiot, she's actually from Septem remember," Helen reminded her.

Irene looked at her darkly.

Juliet smirked. "I think you may be an idiot for bringing that up."

"Please forgive me," said Helga quickly.

Irene merely smiled. "The heavenly white and black maiden reminds me of the two of you."

"I called dips black!" Juliet announced.

"I'm obviously the black one, dummy," Helen glared.

"If you two were to do battle, I wonder which one of you would merge the sector?" Irene pondered.

The two girls immediately looked at her fearfully.

"I'm joking," she said much to their relief. "The initial conflict between those two maidens began because the two girls were fighting over a man. A darling little tale, but as lovely as it maybe I can't stand the chill."

She then tapped the bottom of her staff and the snowy surface.

* * *

Elsewhere _Dragon Tail_ was doing battle with the northern forces and they had managed to free a good chunk of _Sabretooth_ and _Blue Pegasus_ though some of them were still out cold.

"Come on, Sting! Wake up!" Eret roared.

Sting winced looked up at him. "All the others? Are they still alive?"

"Safe and sound, don't worry," Eret assured him.

"What a disgrace," said Sting with tears in his eyes. "We didn't stand a chance, we're weak."

"Don't beat yourself up, we'll get revenge for you. They'll be picking their teeth off the ground."

"What's happening?"

"Eret!" said Fishlegs.

Eret looked up and you what Fishlegs was getting at and Sting felt the same thing.

"Something's not right," he said.

"You can see that again," said Eret.

All around them the snow was beginning to melt and flowers began blossoming.

"It's so weird, the snow is melting," said Fishlegs.

* * *

At the hillside with Irene, Juliet was cheerfully dancing around the middle of flowers that had blossomed.

"Hey, Lady Irene! You're amazing!" she cheered.

"It's warm now," said Helen.

"It appears we have some more guests joining us," said Irene and then turned towards two shadowy figures behind. "Has everything been prepared Ragnar… Larcade…"

* * *

Elsewhere Sting was still crying after the defeat and was afraid of the three Drakes in the area.

"Dammit! What are we going to do?" he said. "They've got those three monsters on their side."

"Then it's a good thing that we have six monsters of our own," said Eret.

Fishlegs blinked. "You're including me?"


	27. The Third Seal

Stoick had agreed to allow Brandish to negotiate with August and since she had the best relationship with her will be accompanied her. Hiccup also accompanied them, just in case the negotiations deemed go according to plan, as did Toothless.

"I have to say am curious about what kind of guy this August is," said Hiccup.

"I just hope that we don't have to fight him," said Ruby.

"You would be obliterated before you even knew what hit you so keep that in mind," said Brandish.

"Sounds frightening," said Toothless.

"The August I know is warmhearted and I believe he's the most reasonable member of the _Twelve_," she continued. "However, he is also quite loyal. His support for the Emperor will be hard to sway."

"So how are you going to get past that major sticking point?" Ruby asked.

"No idea."

Hiccup then came to a stop and his eyes turned towards the tree. "You know very well you can't hide from me Garon. I know you're there!"

Garon then walked out from behind the tree. "What do you expect? I can't believe you would put all your trust in this girl."

Hiccup sighed. "A chance to talk down one of the _Twelve_, especially a powerful one, is too good to pass up."

"But did you have to take off her magic seal stone? She's still had a prisoner you know!"

"And how do you think August would react if he saw her shackled?" Hiccup questioned.

"Need I point how my father approved of the plan," Hiccup reminded him. "And I am your Guild Master so what I say goes!"

"Are we really going to walk all the way there?" Brandish asked.

Hiccup looked at her. "Your little attack on the city destroyed all the wagons we had and public transport has been shut down due to the war."

"And I can only carry one person at a time," Toothless added.

"I know what we can do," said Brandish.

She then snapped her fingers into their utter astonishment they watched as Toothless grew in size until he was the size of a small mountain.

"Your huge!" Ruby cried.

"Guess that one way to travel," said Hiccup.

"Seems like we can ride him now," Brandish smiled as she hugged his leg and then put on the most adorable face one could imagine. "Such a giant big ball of fluff."

"Is she making a cutesy face?" Ruby blinked.

"Looks like," Hiccup smiled.

Garon just remained absolutely silent.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the basement, Agatha was still pounding Master Hiccup's projection with the Dragon Sword spell. Though she was limiting the power of the attacks so not to harm him which did defeat the purpose and she was now getting exhausted.

"Agatha, come on get serious and hit me with all you've got," said Master Hiccup.

"But you're my friend, I can't just attack you," she said. "I get that you're only a projection, but still."

Master Hiccup looked at her. "Over a thousand years ago it was ourselves that hold these lands and humans were treated like second-class citizens."

"What's that got to do with anything?" Agatha asked.

"I believe that those laws were unfair and unjust and I did everything I could to reverse them. I saw this talented young human who had a great attitude for magic, I managed to pull a few strings and got him involved in the Academy. I had hoped that this would be the first step for human rights, but because of my hesitation, I knew the doomed us all.

"That young human was Drago, back in those days dragons were great friends, but we are elves we were invincible and lived in closed-off cities. This left a good number of human villages to feel the full brunt of the dragons hunger, Drago's family was killed by a dragon. When I enrolled him into the Academy, he then cited research methods of reviving the dead.

"There was no denying that he was brilliant, but his research was terrifying. I did my best to shield him from the Board of Directors, but he kept on pushing on him is research no matter how many times we pleaded to stop. In the end, we were left with no choice but to expel him from the Academy and that when his curse took hold, everyone apart from myself killed and Drago continued with his inhuman experiments.

"He constructed the Tower Valhalla to revive his sister and in the end, we were left with no choice but to attack him and I was the one who led the assault. It was a hard-fought battle but eventually, we reached the top, but we were too late for him to revive his sister. That left us in a very dubious position, on one hand can lead information like this spread across the land and on the other, the girl did not ask to be revived.

"In the end, I took the girl in, took a lot of persuading, but I was able to shield her. In time we fell in love and the rest I imagine you can guess. The point of this story is that if I had not hesitated in stopping Drago I might have prevented all of this. Agatha, I need your help, you are the only one who can free me from this Crystal Coffin. So please, you aren't attacking anybody you're using your power to save a friend."

Agatha was still rather hesitant, but she rose to her feet and stood strong.

* * *

Meanwhile up in the North _Dragon Tail_ had engaged with the northern army and managed to free members of _Sabretooth_ and _Blue Pegasus_.

"Man, there's a lot of these jokers, but I've got something for all of them!" said Eret as he places hands together. His hands then transformed into a giant iron greatsword. "_Pride Demon: Iron Greatsword!_"

He then slammed his blade right down on top of the enemy army causing them to scatter.

String was still traumatised after the capture was busy crying rather than leading the rest of the Guild.

"Come on, Sting… you have to snap out of it" said Rogue.

"It's all my fault, I'm nothing but a screwup," he said. "I'm supposed to be the master of our Guild."

Vala then approached him and lifted him to his feet and then to everyone's shock slapped him across the face.

"You are our Master String and that means when things get his dark as they are now you leaders out of it," she said.

Sting just stared at her. "Vala?"

"You can do it, I know you have what it takes."

Sting then grasped her hand. "I'm sorry, that must have been painful."

"No, I mean I slapped you so wouldn't that hurt you more?" Vala smiled.

"Having to do something like that, because your master is pathetic is the painful part of it."

He then turned towards the battlefield and brushed the tears out of his eyes.

"You're not pathetic," said Vala. "I'm sorry, I just didn't know what to do."

"Someone needed to knock some sense into me, we've got to learn from this experience and grow stronger." He then looked at everyone. "If you can still walk, follow me! We're tigers and we're hungry for fight! And right now it's feeding time!"

"Yeah!" everyone yelled.

_Blue Pegasus_ also felt we energise as they jumped in the battle.

"Let's do this," said Cavin.

He and the rest of the _Trimens_ then attacked the enemy forces with all their strength. Ase was also proving to be quite aggressive attacking one of the soldiers that had looked up her skirt when she was captured.

"We'll fight for Mr Olatrand! Our hero!" Cavin yelled with tears in his eyes. "A man who was way too young to die!"

"He's still alive," said Fishlegs.

Minerva was also letting loose as now several soldiers were hovering in midair.

"Wow, what's happening?"

"We're floating!"

"_Rigora!_" she yelled in a series of explosions struck the soldiers she had captured. "Though savages made our master weep, no mercy."

Rogue had sank into the shadows and then struck several soldiers before they knew what happened.

"Feel better Master Crybaby?" Rogue smirked.

"Call me whatever you want, who cares," said Sting.

Rogue then looked at Vala, who was crying her eyes out. "Don't you start!"

* * *

Overlooking from the hill was Irene and the two girls with her and Juliet was observing the battle.

"Hmm, the ones that were taking prisoner seem like the doing better now," she said.

Helen then looked at Irene. "Should we attack them? Would you think my lady?"

"Ragnar and Larcade are drawing near," said Irene. "They'll handle it."

* * *

The battle continued to rage on, but then Allied forces began to collapse close to the woods for an unknown reason.

"Everyone is dying! What is this?"

"The Grim Reaper!"

"Run!"

"The Grim Reaper is coming back!"

"He's going to crucify us again!"

"I don't think I will survive him this time!"

Emerging from the woods was a man wearing demonic armour and wearing a black cape. His name was Ragnar the Stone and he was one of the _Drake_ _Twelve_ and anyone who got near him just died.

Then suddenly, appearing out of nowhere, was an iron club striking him against his right shoulder. Everyone stopped running and watched as more iron clubs struck Ragnar sending him crashing into a tree and then an iron sword pierced his chest.

"No way."

The attacks had come from Eret who looked at Ragnar darkly. "How do you like being crucified? For me, this is just bringing back some bad memories."

"Better than what your future holds," said Ragnar.

His body then turned into a dark mist and he slipped out of Eret's hold, in fact, it didn't look as if it faced him in the slightest.

"You have touched death," said Ragnar as he grasped his throat. "There will be no reprieve and no escape."

"You think so?" said Eret grasping his throat and then his skin turned to iron. "This must be my lucky day." He then head-butted Ragnar in the face free him from his grasp and then his skin reverted back to normal. "Because I was getting pretty sick looking for a place to die."

* * *

Upon the hillside, Irene sensed something troubling.

"Now Juliet… Helen… go and join them on the front line," she ordered.

"Yes ma'am," Helen nodded.

Juliet just looked confused. "What? How come? You just said that Ragnar and Larcade would handle everything."

"Show some respect," Helen snapped. "When our Lady gives an order, we follow it. Idiot."

"Our third guest will be arriving shortly," said Irene.

"Our third guest?" said Heather looking at her confused.

"Yes, the horses and tigers those were our first guests… the dragons were today second guests… soon we'll be meeting a third group and this one could be a bit of trouble."

* * *

Approaching the battlefield was the _Olympia_, which was under the command of Shiva and with her was the rest of _Crime Sorcière_. They had attached the cannon to the very top of the temple and were aiming directly at the enemy army.

"Here we are," said Shiva. "The _Mobile Temple Olympia_ has joined the party. Our lawless days are done and now we're a force for justice for _Crime Sorcière_."

She then noticed that all the snow was gone.

"What the hell? I thought that this was a snowy mountain?" she frowned.

Elsewhere on the battlefield, Vala sensed something close by which felt rather familiar.

Minerva looked at her. "Something wrong Vala?"

"Nothing, don't worry about me," she assured.

* * *

Irene still sensed something troubling approaching them.

"But the most troublesome of all will be our fourth guest," she said to the girls.

"Another one?" Helen stared.

"Seems like too many to me," said Juliet.

"This guest is neither friend nor foe, I shall have to deal with them personally," said Irene.

"I don't know who they are, but they're already been stupid," said Helen.

"Yeah, Lady Irene is a high enchanter after all so they're in for it. Sucks for them," Juliet agreed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hiccup and the rest of his party was still heading east towards August and now they were riding on the back of Toothless.

While they were flying Brandish was entertaining herself by decreasing and increasing the size of Ruby's breasts, much to her annoyance.

"Stop playing around with people's bodies would ya!" Ruby snapped when her breasts returned to normal size.

"Not sure why, but your definitely the most fun to mess with, Ruby," said Brandish.

Garon looked at them. "We don't have time to be playing these foolish games."

Then suddenly they felt a massive surge of magic power close by, it was the largest that they had ever sensed.

"Wow, you feel that?" said Ruby.

Hiccup was the only one to maintain his call. "That magic power…"

"There's no mistaking him," said Brandish.

"Wait, you can't be serious," said Garon looking utterly terrified. "He's this strong?"

They were now coming into view of an old man holding a staff in his hand, who was just standing there as if waiting for them.

"That's why he's called the Viking King," said Brandish.

"We'll have to tread carefully," said Hiccup.

"I've got a bad feeling about this guy," said Garon.

* * *

Meanwhile, up at the North, _Crime Sorcière_ was about to engage the enemy army.

"I see it's time we start flexing the _Olympia's_ muscles," said Shiva as she began to operate the temple. "_Mobile Temple Olympia_, main cannon engaged!"

They then immediately fired a shot directly at the enemy army, but first, the Allied forces believe that it was another enemy attacking them.

"Be careful! They're firing cannons!"

"Hang on! Looks like they're targeting the invaders!"

"Does that mean it on our side? Awesome!"

The _Olympia_ fired another volley at the enemy now the Allied forces were ecstatic about the additional firepower.

"We've got some serious backup now guys!"

"Yeah, but who is it?"

Vala looked at the _Olympia _as she could still sense the familiar presence she sensed earlier.

Rogue then appeared next to her and saw the strange look on her face. "Is something the matter? You're not injured are you?"

"Vala, you can leave the front line if need be," Minerva offered.

"No, it's nothing. I'm sorry, I'll be okay," she assured them and then looked back at the _Olympia_. '_For some reason, I've got this strange sensation._'

* * *

Irene was standing on the hillside which was now blooming with different coloured flowers. She tapped her staff on the ground in a bright golden light spread across the landscape.

"Our fourth guest will be arriving any moment," she said. "We need to be prepared for them. It seems his Majesty's little strategy game has ended, a more straightforward attack would have already resulted in victory I'm sure. But now the gameboard has been broken, by someone who doesn't play by the rules. Acnologia… and his wings of darkness, a black dragon coming to the spot where the White Maiden prevailed as if seeking revenge. But I know the last laugh will belong to me, the Golden Maiden. After all, I am known in some places as the _Golden Despair_, there must be a more charming name than that."

She then shackled.

* * *

Meanwhile, Eret was holding his own against Ragnar, the two of them clash their fists against one another.

"My baneparticles spilt doom for any Viking that inhales them," said Ragnar sneering at Eret. "Soon you will feel the sensation of your organs liquefying."

"Yeah, I don't think so, because my lungs are made of iron!" Eret roared.

"Excellent news, it's been too long since I faced a truly challenging opponent!"

Ragnar's face then suddenly extended and Eret realise that the black mist around him was in fact baneparticles. Eret quickly recovered and then his foot turned into an iron spear.

"_Iron Dragon's Spear!_" he yelled extending his club towards him.

However, Ragnar's body merely transformed into baneparticles and the spear passed right through his body.

"My body is made of baneparticles, so touchingly will seal your doom!" Ragnar mocked. Skulls and immediately erupted around the ground and began to cover the entire area. "I am a god of death, dragging all that I face into the underworld!"

Eret was not up into the air and that when he saw many of his allies close by collapsing one by one.

"You may be able to survive this, but what about those without your gifts?" Ragnar smirked.

"Everyone getaway right now! Don't come near him!" Eret ordered.

He then fell to the ground where there was a massive ocean of skulls.

"My legion of the dead will consume your soul," said Ragnar.

"All these bones," said Eret as he got pounded by all the skeletons. "Dammit!"

"_Solid Script: Shine!_" Fishlegs yelled creating the word Shine in front of him.

All of the skeletons surrounding then started to disintegrate as they were being purified. By Fishlegs' spell.

"Some type of Holy Magic?" Ragnar growled.

Eret stared at Fishlegs in horror. "What that?"

"I'm not gonna lose any of my friends!" Fishlegs yelled determinedly.

"Fishlegs, you've got a go!" Eret yelled.

Fishlegs turned and that when he saw the word mask covering his face. Eret realise that before jumping in he cast a spell in order to protect himself.

"Good thinking," said Eret.

"Those that oppose me cannot escape death," said Ragnar. "I'll drag your souls through the gates of hell for I am death and this promise of life you cling to will be broken without any mercy."

* * *

Meanwhile to the West, Drago stopped the army as he sensed something beneath their feet. He placed his hand on the ground and sensed a massive amount of magic running through it which had a familiar feel.

"Now what is this?" he said. "The magic energy of the very land has changed. Irene… just what are you planning to do?"

* * *

To the east, Toothless had landed on everyone jumped off his back as they were now standing in front of August. It was very hard to get a good read on the man, he showed no indication of emotion and there was no telling what he was thinking.

"Tell me what is the meaning of this?" he said looking at them.

"I've come here to negotiate with you," said Brandish.

"I assume the enemy has killed Grimmel?"

Brandish shook her head. "He has been defeated. However, instead of killing him they have taken him prisoner. God Serena… where has he gone?"

August then placed a hand over his heart. "He is confined to our memory."

"I for that Brandish's magic power was crazy, but August is on a whole other level," Ruby whispered to Hiccup.

"It's like night and day," said Hiccup.

'_I think they're putting that extremely likely,_' said Garon. '_I mean the power coming from him is not even of this world.'_

"So then would you mean by negotiating?" August asked looking at Brandish.

"I would like you to walk away," she said.

"Hmm, it doesn't appear to me that you've been tortured," he noted. "Which leads me to wonder… What has brought about this betrayal of our homeland?"

"I'm not betraying anyone, I'm still devoted to Alvarez. However, I feel like there is no meaning to this war."

"So you dare act in direct opposition to his Majesty's wishes? We've pledged our lives in service to the Emperor, if you cannot comprehend why his Majesty wages this war then you are among the enemy."

Hiccup then like where this was going, out of everyone in the group he was the only one who even stood a chance against August, though he knew there was a slim chance of him winning. Their only hope was that Brandish was able to convince August to stand down in the din look very likely.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the North, the Allied forces were still doing battle against the invading army and at the moment they were holding their own. However, there was only because Eret and Fishlegs were holding Ragnar at bay.

Eret looked at Fishlegs. "Hey, that mask you made for yourself you positive it's going to work?"

"It's Solid Script Magic so of course, I'm positive," said Fishlegs positively.

Ragnar then raised a single finger. "When the First Seal is broken, baneparticles drain your magic power…" He then raised a second finger. "…the Second opens the gate to the underworld beneath this field of corpses…" He then raised a third finger. "…upon breaking the Third Seal the God of death renders judgement upon you."

His entire body then started to transform into baneparticles now he was a monstrous creature with a sinister glow.

"And when that happens you are condemned down to the land of the dead," he continued.

"Try to act scary won't change anything," said Eret. "Your magic power is nothing but a joke, you've got nothing on the rest of the _Twelve_ do you?"

"That's because I wield the power of curses."

Eret and Fishleges stared at him in shock.

"So does that mean what I think it does?"

"I control what rises within the depths of Helheim!" Ragnar yelled. "_Cursed Power! Explosion Spiral!_"

He then unleashed a massive explosion that formed in the shape of a spiral sending both ERet and Fishlegs into the air.

"_Tenga Goken: Onimaru!_" Ragnar roared as he swung his arms at Eret.

A powerful slashing attack in the form of an axe then slammed into Eret, slicing the trees behind him. He would have been sliced pieces if he hadn't covered his arms in iron to shield the attack.

Ragnar then spread his arms upwards. "_Dark Deluge!_"

A massive surge of black water then slammed into them.

"Are you kidding me?" Eret yelled.

"This again?" Fishlegs winced.

Became apparent that Ragnar was indeed able to use all the cursed powers of _Helheim_. He had already demonstrated using Jackal, Ezel and Torafuzar's curses powers.

"Ah, man! Can he use all of _Helheim's_ curses?" Eret growled.

"Maybe…" said Fishlegs and he swam towards the ground. "But I'm not falling for the same trick twice! _Solid Script: Hole!_"

The word Hole than appeared on the ground and immediately all the water began to enter through the O in the word.

"Nice one, Legs," Eret smiled and then took in a deep breath.

Ragnar also began taking in a deep breath.

"_Iron Dragon's Roar!_"

"_Ice Demon's Rage!_"

The two breath attacks collided with one another and cancelled each other out.

Eret was about to launch another attack when tentacles wrap themselves around his ankles. It was clear that Ragnar was now using Mard Geer's power now and they were just wrapping around his legs but Fishlegs' as well.

"Behold a curse beyond the Nine Demons," said Ragnar. "To the underworld… the dead begin to scurry."

A vortex of skulls began to form around them and Eret realise a powerful attack was about to come their way.

"Dammit!" he cursed.

"The _Third Seal_ brings judgement when rendered! _Over Skelter!_"

The skulls then shot towards Eret at incredible speed and struck them with immense force. Fishlegs felt himself being carried away by the vortex and they were about to be consumed. Eret, however, managed to power on through and broke free of the vortex and grabbed Fishlegs pulling him to safety.

Ragnar was taken completely aback by this. "My death vortex? How could they have escaped it?"

The two of them fell onto the ground and Eret noticed that Fishlegs' masthead faded leaving him completely exposed to the baneparticles, he was already coughing out some blood.

"Oh no, your mask!" Eret panicked. "You've got a get it back on now!"

"I'm sorry, I was bluffing," he said looking at him weakly. "The truth is it never worked. Baneparticles don't just get inhaled they are absorbed through the skin too. I guess I never had a chance, huh?"

"Then why the hell did you even come here?" Eret yelled.

"I told you, I won't let any of my friends die," he said before he collapsed.

"Fishlegs!"


	28. Courage Within

Eret had just witnessed Fishlegs collapsing due to the baneparticles in his system. There was only one hope for Eret to save him and that was to take down Ragnar.

"Just hang in there, Fishlegs," said Eret as he charged at Ragnar. "I'm gonna take this ugly bastard down for good!"

He then transformed his arm into a club and swung it straight at Ragnar's face, but it merely went right through.

"All you're struggling is for nought," said Ragnar and wiggled his finger.

Eret was then struck by dark tentacles, but Eret persevered and struck back. However, just like before his fist just went right through Ragnar's body.

"There's nothing you can do to harm me!" Ragnar roared and fired some energy tentacles.

They struck Eret and he was sent flying into a boulder. '_No matter how hard I try I haven't achieved Dragon Force. I'm always lagging behind everybody else, it used to make me feel like such a loser. There were so many times that I just wanted to walk away, but I've changed. None of that matters to me anymore, the only thing I care for now was protecting my friends!_'

Eret then rose to his feet and then he began to absorb the baneparticles in the air.

Fishlegs eyes widened. "No!"

"That fool," Ragnar smirked. "He's consuming my baneparticles her, you can't mix them with your ethernano, you're only speeding up your own demise."

"Eret, what are you doing?" Fishlegs yelled. "Even Alvin had troubled surviving after absorbing so much baneparticles!"

Eret absorbed all the baneparticles he could and then several seconds later a massive burst of energy abruptly from his body. Everyone then stared as his body was now covered in steel.

"What?" Ragnar stared. "His body… he's turned himself into black iron… into steel."

"It's going to kill you!" Fishlegs yelled.

"His element is iron, I think he's using the trace elements in the baneparticles so he can ingest them," said Ragnar.

Eret then rushed in and struck Ragnar and this time his fist hit its mark and he followed that up with a powerful kick.

"He should be able to touch me! He risked his life and took in my poison just so he could hit me?"

Eret then swung his fists as quickly as he could, bombarding Ragnar with powerful blows.

"No… I can't accept it! What kind of human is this?"

Fishlegs then realise that he wasn't just covered in steel he noticed that they resemble dragons scales and saw that his eyes had become slits. Eret had managed to enter into the Dragon Force and he was using it to beat Ragnar.

Eret then dealt one final blow against Ragnar ripping right through his body and then it disintegrated. When the battle is over Fishlegs watched as Eret's body returned back to normal and he could no longer feel any pain from the baneparticles in his body.

Eret looked back at him. "You okay?"

However, they had no time to celebrate as a tentacle wrapped itself around Eret and dragged him away.

"What that—?"

"I won't die alone!" Ragnar's voice yelled and Eret found himself trapped in some sort of vortex. "I'm taking you with me."

"Eret!" Fishlegs yelled.

"What is this?" said Eret has he tried to free himself. "I can't get out! It's pulling me in!"

"This is a portal, to an eternity at he of torment, from which there is no return," said Ragnar.

Eret yelled in pain as he was dragged deeper into the portal.

"Fight it!" said Fishlegs as he rose to his feet, he coughed out a little blood and then raced towards him.

"Getaway! Don't come any closer, and practically a big lump of poison now anyway," said Eret and Fishlegs came to a stop. "If you touch me you'll die too."

"So long as I save you, I don't care!" Fishlegs yelled as he continued running towards him.

Eret could see the determined look in his eyes and knew words wouldn't be enough. Instead, he created some manacles and struck them around Fishlegs' wrists and then strapped into a boulder.

"What you think you're doing?" Fishlegs yelled as he tried to free himself.

"Saving you," said Eret.

Fishlegs then began writing in the air with his foot. "That's not going to work this time! I'm not the same person as before I've grown!"

Fishlegs wrote the word sword in the air and then used to slice with the boulder and then raised back towards Eret.

"Fishlegs!" Eret yelled.

Then suddenly appearing out of nowhere was Skullcrusher and he grabbed Fishlegs, pulling him back.

"What are you doing?" Fishlegs yelled.

"There's nothing we can do and I'm not going to allow you to put yourself in danger," said Skullcrusher.

"But I can help him! If we don't do something he's going to die!"

Skullcrusher knew that there was nothing they could do to save him, no matter how much he may want to.

Eret just smiled at the two of them. "Listen I used to be a real bad guy, a total scumbag, but then I met all of you. Every one of you taught me how to see the good in others, how to be a better man and I learn the true meaning of friendship. Besides, you've got a girl back at the Guild, don't you, you have a better reason to live than I do?"

Fishlegs just looked at him. "But I thought…"

"That Ruffnut was into me?" Eret chuckled. "There was nothing more than a crush and a possible way to make you jealous. Don't waste around and tell her how you feel or else you'll never forgive yourself."

"Eret… no!" Fishlegs yelled.

"Live your life with her, don't make the same season I did!" Eret yelled. "You only have one shot at making a future for yourself, don't waste it like I did!" He then looked at Skullcrusher. "Skullcrusher… it's been a real blast."

Skullcrusher looked at him with tears in his eyes. "It's been an honour to fight alongside you."

"Protect everyone else for me, promise me that."

"I promise!"

Eret then entered the portal which vanished the moment he entered it and both Fishlegs and Skullcrusher just stood there in shock as the tears kept on falling.

* * *

Acnologia was close by and just looked up at the night sky.

"The dragons are all but extinct, eight remain," he said.

"I see," said Irene as she hovered above him. "So that your ultimate goal, is it?"

"I have no use for you, be gone."

Irene gently landed on the ground. "You are quite the menacing figure."

"You know who I am and still you still dare to stand in my way?"

"I do… oh, Black Dragon of the Apocalypse."

"Perhaps you provide me with a bit of entertainment."

"Yes, and much more."

* * *

Meanwhile to the east, the negotiations with August was still proceeding and wasn't looking promising.

"Listen August… Emperor Drake is leading us down a path of pure evil," said Brandish. "It's genocide, nothing more. No matter what name it goes by you can't change what it is. This war isn't about some sort of philosophical disagreement between two sides its plain slaughter. Of all the members of the _Twelve,_ you hold the most wisdom. We're fighting for nothing, that is what's left at the end just emptiness."

"His Majesty will make the final decision," said August.

"But think for yourself!" Brandish yelled.

Ruby was a little nervous and hid behind Hiccup. "Hmm, you might not want to get too pushy with him."

"I finally saw things as they are, the people of this land they haven't done a thing to wrong us," she said gesturing to Hiccup and the others.

"Hey there," said Ruby nervously.

Hiccup looked at August and his expression was completely emotionless, it was hard to get a good read on the man.

August was also focusing upon Hiccup and narrowed his eyes. "You!"

"How could you have pissed him off?" Ruby hissed.

Hiccup wasn't surprised that August knew about the prophecy about him killing Drago. If August was as loyal as they came to believe, he would no doubt use all his power to eliminate him. He could only hope that Brandish's words had enough sway to persuade him to stand down.

"Please August all that I at least ask is that you try talking with them," Brandish pleaded.

"Well, if it means that much to you," he said and closed his eyes. "But I am only doing this because I value your companionship."

"Thank you so much, grandpa," said Brandish cheerfully.

"We're calm rads, not blood relatives," he said gently, though there was a glimmer of a smile on his face.

"Yeah, but you are like a grandfather to me."

Ruby was just stunned. "Wow."

Brandish then stepped back. "Grandpa, I—" Then her eyes turned blank and she remained motionless and everyone looked at her.

"Something wrong?" August asked.

Brandish then drew a knife and then, to everyone's surprise, stabbed August and then extended the blade to the size of a greatsword. August's eyes widened and he coughed out some blood.

Ruby was absolutely shocked and covered her mouth.

"What the hell?" Hiccup stared confused.

"Old fool, I've been dreaming of this day," said Brandish as she withdrew the blade and returned to normal size. "Die I've always wanted." However, when the blood fell on her face and August fell to his knees. "Grandpa?"

Hiccup watched as Brandis dropped the knife and he knew something was up, his eyes then turned to Garon and he saw vicious smile on his face. He immediately realised what had happened and grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled him towards him.

"What did you do?" Hiccup yelled furiously.

"I implanted a memory inside of her, some feeling in the back of her mind that she had to kill August," he said.

"But why? No one gave you such an order?" Hiccup yelled.

"Because I'm protecting the Guild, if you were the true Guild Master you would have realised that!"

Brandish had snapped out of her trance and looked at her bloodied hands, she then looked at August whose on his knees with blood pouring out of his wound.

"Brandish," said Ruby slowly.

Hiccup looked at Garon. "Do you have any idea what you've done? You've killed us all!"

Garon was confused, but then the entire ground shook violently.

"Hey, what's happening?" Toothless asked.

"That would be intense magic power," said Hiccup.

"But where is it coming from?" Garon frowned.

"Isn't it obvious?" Hiccup spat as he turned towards August.

To everyone's shock August rose to his feet and the wound was completely healed. Then a blazing red aura covered his body, it was so intense that it sent shivers down their spines.

"No way, but how?" said Garon stunned.

"You really think someone who gained the title of Viking King could be killed so easily?" Hiccup yelled. "This is exactly why my father did want you on the mission, you take things too far!"

August skin then turned bright red and yellow markings appeared over his eyes.

"Now do you understand why we're here Brandish?" said August. "They have finally revealed the true depravity of their character."

Brandish then slowly approached August. "I'm sorry…"

August raised his hand and then suddenly Brandish collapsed.

"Brandish, no!" Ruby cried rushing over to her.

August then looked directly at her and Hiccup instantly knew that she was now in danger. He quickly rushed over towards Ruby and tackled her to the ground.

"Stay back!" he yelled.

Then suddenly the ground beneath their feet began to glow and the could sense immense power coming from the ground.

"Melt away," said August.

Then suddenly the entire ground erupted and a huge column of fire shot up straight towards the sky. It was so large that the members of _Dragon Tail_ could see it from within the Guildhall.

"That was a huge explosion."

"It's coming from the East."

"No, does that mean…?"

"That's where they were meeting the enemy."

"I hope they're okay."

"Looks bad."

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the hidden chamber, Agatha was still unleashing the Dragon Sword upon Master Hiccup's projection.

"_Dragon Sword!_" Agatha yelled putting everything she had into the attack.

A massive burst of golden flames then slammed right down on top of Master Hiccup and she could hear his screams. Agatha ignore them and kept on pushing, but then they stopped and when the spell stopped there was no trace of him.

"Oh no, I failed," she said horrified.

Then suddenly she saw that the giant lacrima was beginning to crack. She immediately rushed over towards it just as it shattered and Hiccup's naked body landed on the ground.

"Master Hiccup, tell me you're okay," she pleaded. "Wake up."

Hiccup's eyes began to stir and then he awakened. "My muscles must have atrophied, I barely have the strength to move."

Agatha merely smiled grateful that she hadn't killed the founder of _Dragon Tail_.

* * *

Up at the North, both Acnologia and Irene were standing face-to-face with one another.

"So let's begin our dance," said Irene.

Acnologia just remain silent.

Irene's staff then began to glow with a golden light and then suddenly a huge immense power struck Acnologia, catching him off-guard. It was so powerful that the ground beneath his feet gave way.

"An atmospheric enchantment," he said and then dispelled the magic with just a flick of his wrist.

Then the bottom of Irene's staff began to glow when sensed a massive shockwave towards Acnologia, who managed to withstand the attack but created a deep trench in the ground and pushed him back.

"So you are one who is able to use their power on anything you desire," he said looking intrigued. "A rare high enchanter."

Irene merely smiled and Acnologia laughed as he raised his hand and then suddenly a huge blast of magic erupted beneath her formula massive column of light. However, she managed to jump out of the way in time spanning midair before landing on her feet.

"Phew," she said.

Acnologia smiled. "For someone who learned from that sad tyrannical Viking, your power is impressive. What fun."

"That so? I'll gladly take the praise," she said keeping her eyes upon him as he walked around. "I've heard quite a lot about your ability and I can see first-hand why his Majesty fears you. However, once he has control over the _Dragon Heart_ he will fear no one."

"I see, his goal is to surpass me then."

"It's a strong possibility."

"Does he think I'll leave you prophetic humans alone until he is ready for me? How ridiculous."

"Oh?" Irene smiled. "Seems as if you may be forgetting your origins. You were a pathetic human ones, right?" Acnologia just smiled. "Still it would be better for me if you did not interfere, his Majesty view is that this is just a game."

She then tapped her staff on the ground and immediately glowed in a bright golden light. "I need him to stay focused, no distractions so that this walking and quickly."

Acnologia watched as the surrounding service appeared to think inside the golden light that covered the land. It wasn't just in the North, but it was affecting every single part of Septem.

August realised who was behind this. "Irene, that her magic."

Acnologia looked at the ground. "What spell is this? I've never seen any of it sort."

"Yes, because this spell did not even exist during your heyday thousand years ago, this is the magic born of a new era," said Irene.

"This power… have you actually enchanted the ground beneath our feet?"

"I have and it stretches across the entire kingdom."

"Who are you? Tell me…"

"If you're asking my name it's Irene," she said smiling. "I hope we meet again someday, until then Acnologia."

She was then engulfed in a blinding golden light and everyone immediately stopped what they were doing when they saw the light.

* * *

In the basement within Dragon Tail, Agatha was still holding Master Hiccup in her arms when they saw the light. Even though they were far underground even they could see the light of Irene's spell.

"First Master… what is this?" Agatha asked.

"So bright," she said.

* * *

Even Drago was taken aback when he witnessed the spell in action.

"I can't believe it," he said stunned. "Irene… Have you really gone induced that spell? The magic that reorganises the world… _Universe One_."


	29. The Dragon Chronicler

When the light faded, Master Hiccup found himself completely alone within the hidden chamber beneath the Guildhall. There was no sign of Agatha, in fact, there was no evidence that she was ever here to begin with.

"Agatha? Agatha where are you?" he called.

He rose to his feet and started to walk, though he was struggling to stay up straight with every single step.

"And having some trouble moving around, but I'll manage," he said he then snapped his fingers and close immediately appeared and he was now holding a cane. "At least my magic still works, now I need to get upstairs."

He made his way up the stairs and eventually entered into the Great Hall, but the entire place was deserted.

"There's not a soul in here," he said. "That's strange light earlier… What's going on?"

He then immediately sensed someone and quickly turned and found Drago sitting next to a table.

"Drago?" he stared.

"Hello, Master," Drago sneered.

"Everybody has disappeared, is this your doing?"

"I assure you that I had no part in that, nor did I expect to be here right now. Honestly, the entire situation is perplexing."

Master Hiccup then narrowed his eyes and gripped his cane tightly. "So why are you here?"

"The questionnaires why do you alive?" Drago asked.

* * *

Elsewhere Hiccup had finally come to after August's attack and he found himself in an unfamiliar forest.

"The hell is going on? I've got no idea where I am?" he said.

"At the moment you're on top of me," said Ruby's voice.

"Me too," said Toothless' voice.

Hiccup looked down and saw that he was indeed on top of Ruby and she was on top of Toothless, who had reverted back to normal size.

"Sorry, I had no idea that you were here," he said as he removed himself from them.

"The last thing I remember is being hit by August's fire spell," said Ruby.

"I managed to shield you from most of the attack, but even I was singed," said Hiccup taking note on some burns on his arms.

"Wow, you mean even you had trouble with his fire magic?" Ruby stared.

"That guy's magic was way off the chart, I would even say that it came close to Drago's power."

"Well, let's hope he's far away I get the feeling he won't be in a talkative mood the next time we need."

Toothless then started to take note of their surroundings. "I still like to know how we ended up here?"

Hiccup sniffed the surrounding area. "I can't get a whiff of Garon or Brandish and there is no trace of August."

"What in the world could have happened?" said Ruby puzzled.

* * *

Ragnar was sitting in the middle of a wasteland with an unconscious Astrid.

"Landscape changed somehow, or maybe we were transported somewhere?" he said as he tried to make sense of this situation.

"Ragnar!" said Heather's voice. He turned and saw her approach him. "I'm sorry but I can't find Merrill or Stormfly anywhere."

Ragnar rose to his feet. "I go out looking for them, you take care of Astrid."

"Okay," Heather nodded.

* * *

Merrill and Stormfly win some sort of desert and they couldn't find the others anywhere.

"Ragnar! Astrid! Heather! Where are you guys?" Merrill yelled. She looked back at Stormfly. "What do we do? We all got separated." She then sniffed the air. "I can't even smell them, they must be far away."

* * *

Stoick and the rest of the Guild were on a beach.

"What is Thor's name was that?" said Stoick.

"We're outside, but we would just in the Guildhall?" Helga frowned.

"Yeah, where the hell are we?" Ingrid asked. "I'm totally confused".

"We seem to be missing a few people," Gobber noted.

"The First Master, does anyone know where he is?" Agatha asked.

"This is so crazy," said Speedfist as he looked at his scanner. "What's up with the map?"

"Can you even figure out where we are?" Spitelout asked.

Then they realised that they weren't the only ones who appeared as Valka and Adelaide were also there.

"What is everybody doing here?" Adelaide frowned.

"Wait, what?" Helga stared.

"Yeah, Valka and Adelaide weren't with us before," said Ingrid.

"The sky lit up and here we are," said Valka.

"That's exactly what happened to us," said Stoick.

"Hey, you guys!" Gustav yelled as he looked for a spyglass. "Enemy forces and they're super close!"

"Really?" Spitelout yelled.

"They're starting to come this way."

"What now?" Valka asked looking at Stoick.

"We must prepare to do battle," he said.

Speefist was still trying to figure out what was wrong with the scanner, but then it dawned on him that it was working perfectly.

"Septem… looks wrong," he said.

* * *

August and Brandish were currently resting beneath a large tree where Brandish was healing August's wound.

"I managed to shrink the wound, so that should help a bit," she said to him.

August just remained there in silence.

"August, what you do?" Brandish asked.

"It's not my magic," he said. "Irene has cast an impression spell."

"So what does that mean?"

"She used her power to enchant this entire landmass and then altered its shape."

Her eyes widened. "The whole kingdom?"

"Everyone within Septem has randomly changed locations as a result of this enchantment… _Universe One_."

Brandish looked at him confused. "But why would she do that?"

"I understand this is a side effect of moving specific individuals to specific locations. My guess, she moved her his Majesty close to the _Dragon Heart_ and Acnologia as far away as possible," he theorised.

"She's trying to speed up the final conflict and end the war," Brandish realised.

* * *

Back at the _Dragon Tail_ Guildhall, Drago was explaining what had happened to Master Hiccup and looking quite smug about it.

"No doubt you aware why I'm here, but why I'm here is another matter?" he smirked. "The gameboard has been rearranged. The players have moved, a result of Septem being shrunk. It's now one-twentieth of its original size, perhaps even smaller."

"Was that to increase the likelihood of clashes between our forces?" Master Hiccup asked curiously.

"Ah, that tactical mind," said Drago tiredly. "It would seem as if Irene wants to bring the end of the war in her special way." He then rose to his feet and approached his former master. "And as good fortune would have it, I am now face-to-face with the _Dragon Heart_."

Master Hiccup merely narrowed his eyes, but there wasn't a lot he could do.

* * *

Irene was currently sitting quite comfortably lay on the royal throne.

"I must say that went better than expected, that was my first try," she said. "His Majesty is now a _Dragon Tails_ headquarters and hopefully Acnologia is across the sea. I admit there is a curious feeling of excitement of not knowing where I ended up either, but maybe you'll tell me."

She was face-to-face with King Macario, Mala, Throk and several palace guards.

"This woman, where did she come from?" said King Macario.

"Who are you?" Throk demanded.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hiccup and the others were making their way out of the woods when they got outside they saw that made their eyes widened. They could see the Royal Palace and it was standing next to Berk Temple.

"The Royal Palace is next to Berk temple?" Ruby stared.

"That can't be possible, the supposed to be hundreds of miles from each other," said Hiccup.

Soon dawned on them that the entire landscape of the country had been warped somehow.

* * *

Elsewhere in the shrunken kingdom, Eret had managed to regain consciousness and found himself in unfamiliar surroundings.

"Where am I?" he said confused. "Because I think I died."

"No, but you certainly give it your best shot," said a voice.

Eret turned around and saw a beautiful black-haired woman, who shared the same description as the Chronicler from Hiccup.

"You're the Chronicler," he said.

"I see that my descendant has talked about me," she smiled.

Eret then looked around. "So is this place either heaven or hell? Which one?"

"As I said before, you didn't die," she said. "You're still very much alive on Midgard."

"But how?"

"You got lucky, someone cast a spell that managed to warp the land and moved everyone around completely at random. And right before you got sucked into the underworld, you are transported here instead just in the nick of time."

"If this is in the afterlife then where are we?" Eret asked.

"_Dragon Tail_ is a sacred land, Cove Island," she smiled. "Though technically I wouldn't call it an island since it is now connected to the mainland. Oh, and just a few moments ago Hiccup woke up from his long sleep, though he is not yet back to his full strength, to be honest, I'm rather surprised that he is able to stand."

Eret looked at her curiously. "I for that you were forbidden from meddling in the affairs of us mortals that you're only supposed to record what you see and not get involved."

"I am, but my brother is threatening the entire plane of existence so you could call this a slightly poor. Besides technically I am not interfering in any affairs, I'm only giving you an update and I can't stay here for long."

"So what do you plan to do well you here?" Eret asked.

She smiled. "To protect _Dragon Tail_, what else?"

* * *

Hiccup and the others were still rather confused with the appearance of the Royal Palace and Berk Temple so close to one another.

"How are they so close to each other like that?" Ruby stared.

"I don't know, they look like they're into different cities," Hiccup frowned. "Did they merge somehow?"

Toothless decided to get a birds-eye view of the landscape. "I don't see the Guildhall anywhere or any other buildings for that matter! It's like the rest of Berk had disappeared!"

"What?" Hiccup stared.

"That's crazy," said Ruby.

Hiccup then smelled something approaching them. "Wait, that smell… someone is here."

They turned and saw emerging from the trees were Ragnar and Heather, and Ragnar was carried unconscious Astrid on his back.

"Finally some friendly faces," said Hiccup relieved.

"We know the feeling," said Ragnar.

Hiccup then looked at Astrid worriedly. "Is she all right?"

"She had a pretty brutal fight, but she'll live," Ragnar assured him.

"We're trying to get her back to the Guild," Heather explained.

"Yeah, that's where we're going to," said Ruby.

"I'm super worried about Stormfly," said Toothless.

"Problem is we don't know which direction it's in," said Ragnar.

"Everything's been rearranged, whoever did this has to be extremely powerful," said Hiccup.

* * *

Unbeknownst to them, Irene was in the Royal Palace and she had just taken down Throk and the Royal guard without breaking a sweat.

"She defeated us, in less than a second," said Throk as he collapsed. "How… How could she be so powerful?"

"I beg of you, please miss," said King Macario and Irene turned to his direction. "Do whatever you wish with me, but spare her… please spare my only daughter. Don't hurt her!"

Irene smiled and then fired a magic spell directly at Mala.

"Mala!" King Macario cried.

"No, not my princess," Throk winced.

When the smoke cleared they saw that Mala had transformed into a white mouse.

"What? What have you done to her?" said King Macario horrified.

"Turned into a mouse?" Thork stared. "By the gods."

"Oh no… Mala," King Macario cried.

"Can you still love her in that form?" Irene asked. "Love her despite the fact that she is a disgusting rodent?"

"Yes, of course," said King Macario picking her up and placed her against his cheek. "No matter what she may look like, she still my child. Mala, I promise that I'll get you back to normal somehow."

This was clearly not the reaction that Irene had anticipated and she looked disappointed.

"I'm wasting my time here," she said as she raised her staff and then it began to glow in a golden light. She then stopped when she felt a strange presence outside. "What is this?"

She then made her way to the nearest window and looked outside and then her left eye began to glow in a golden light. She was looking directly down over the surrounding area and was focusing just next to the temple where she found Hiccup and the others staring up at her.

"Guys, you might want to take a look at this," said Toothless.

Hiccup and the others looked up into their utter shock they saw a golden giant eyeball looking down at them.

"An eye?" Ruby stared.

"A huge one," said Ragnar.

Irene then saw Astrid being carried on Ragnar's shoulders.

"That golden hair, can't be," she said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Stoick and the rest of _Dragon Tail_ were doing battle with the enemy forces that had been battling up at the North before the entire continent warped.

Stoick has now become a giant and was now swatting them away like flies.

"How can there be so many!" Stoick roared.

"It's a giant!"

"That's their master!"

"Keep fighting, gang upon them!"

"Look to drive them all over the cliff!"

"Not if I can help it!" Gobber roared as he created a powerful vortex of flames around them.

"You picked on the wrong guy to mess with!" Spitelout roared in his beast form.

"Get out of the way!" Gustav yelled blowing them back with some rainbow coloured flames.

"Come on, Helga," said Ingrid.

"Oh yeah," said Helga as she took off. "You can try but you never keep up with me!"

Moving at supersonic speed she began to battle against the enemy forces before they even realised what was happening. However, her foot then got caught on something sticky and with the speech, she was going and she collapsed.

"Oh crap," said Ingrid and noticed the same sticky stuff over her hands. "Hey, what is this? How did I get sticky all of a sudden?"

Then a streak of white kicked out right across the face sending her flying.

"This isn't good," said Mulch.

"I'm scared, Mulch," said Bucket.

Then suddenly the two of them found themselves been wrapped up by black ribbons and seconds later they spun around like a top.

Gobber, Spitelout and Gustav found themselves stuck together by the same sticky substance that caught Helga.

"What is this stuff?" they said as they try to break free.

Other members of Dragon tail found themselves ensnared by the same ribbons that got Bucket and Mulch.

"These dragons are so weak, I can't believe it," said Juliet.

"Irene's Division is here," said Helen.

"It's Juliet and Helen!"

"There's no stopping us now!"

"So you want to stoke Stoick?" Juliet asked looking at Helen.

"No idiot, you eat the appetisers and then the main course," Helen snapped.

Then the two of them sensed an incredible amount of magic close by.

"Besides this someone else with crazy power," Helen smiled.

The two of them were looking directly at Adelaide, who are taking out an entire squad by herself.

"Oh, what a cutie," said Juliet.

"Let's see who can kill her first," Helen smiled. "Sounds fun?"

Agatha was busy protecting Speedfist as you try to figure out what was going on.

"Master Hiccup is alone at the Guildhall, let's go," she said.

"I have no idea where it is any more," said Speedfist.

"Listen up, to get to the Guildhall start heading north," said a female voice inside their heads.

"Who is that?" Adelaide frowned.

"It's like it's coming inside my head?" said Stoick.

"Mind too," said Valka.

"Recognise them?" Helga asked looking at Ingrid.

Ingrid shook ahead. "I've never heard her before."

"You need to assemble at the Guildhall before it's too late," said the voice. "The enemy may have separated you, but you have to come together now!"

She wasn't only talking to Stoick and the others but every single _Dragon Tail_ member across the land.

"The North is that way," Hiccup pointed.

"Sounds like we should get there," said Ruby.

"But can we truly trust some random voice?" Ragnar asked.

Hiccup looked at him. "I recognise the voice, belong to the Chronicler."

Heather looked at him. "Your ancestor? Drago's younger sister?"

"Master Hiccup is in trouble, you need to help him now!" said the Chronicler. "I know how special he is to all of you so don't waste any time and get over there! It's your duty to protect him!"

"That settles that, let's get over there now," said Hiccup.

"She told as well it was," said Gustav as you remove the sticky substance from him. "Did anyone understand it?"

"That way," Speedfist pointed.

"Are we sure we can trust her?" Spitelout asked.

"I can vouch for her," said Eret's voice.

"That was Eret's voice," said Ingrid as she and Helga freed themselves from the gunge.

"Me too, that's awesome," Helga smiled.

"So that voice is really on our side," said Agatha.

"Back to the Guild you guys! We've got work to do!" Hiccup yelled to his group.

Both Fishlegs and Skullcrusher were relieved to hear that he was alive and well.

"Thank the gods," said Fishlegs.

"Should've known that death wouldn't stop him," Skullcrusher smiled.

"Back to the Guildhall!" Stoick commanded. "We've got to help the First Master!"

With that, the members of _Dragon Tail_ began fighting back with renewed energy as they began pushing towards the North.

Spitelout looked at Adelaide. "Where's Snotlout?"

"I don't know, he's not here," she said.

"He must've gotten separated from us," Valka theorised.

"I just hope that he was able to hear that voice," said Adelaide.

Then suddenly Juliet fell from the sky from out of nowhere sending a powerful kick towards Adelaide. Fortunately, she was able to jump out of the way just in time to a safe distance, but then slime erupted from the ground and some of it landed on her.

"What is all this stuff?" said Adelaide looking at the slime.

"It's so sticky," said Valka trying to remove the substance from her staff.

Adelaide then suddenly found herself wrapped up in black ribbons courtesy of Helen.

"Adelaide!" Spitelout yelled.

"Mine!" said Helena she swung Helen over her and towards the ground.

"No fair, she was supposed to be my snack," Juliet pounded.

Adelaide then transformed into her Demon Soul and broke free from the ribbons just before she struck the ground. The two girls were surprised and then Adelaide unleashed a massive pulse of dark magic directly towards them.

"I'll take care of them," said Adelaide.

"You sure?" Valka asked.

"My girl is more than capable of dealing with those brats," Spitelout reassured her.

"That's ridiculous," said Helen. "She can't take us down all on her own. Prepare to die a fool."

"I'll kill you while she watches and takes notes," said Juliet.

* * *

Deep within a forest, Snotlout was leading Vala, Hookfang and Skullcrusher towards the North.

"So does anyone have a clue where we are?" Hookfang asked.

"Everything is completely out of whack," said Skull.

"Well _Dragon Tail_ was supposed to be this way," said Snotlout.

"Is that what the nice voice told you?" Vala asked.

"Was it nice?" Hookfang asked sceptically.

"No way to know since we didn't hear it, though it's strange that Snotlout was the only person able to hear it," said Skull.

"I'm guessing that only _Dragon Tail_ members could hear it or something like that," Snotlout shrugged.

"If that's true are you sure it's okay that we're coming to the Guild with you?" Vala asked.

"At the moment I'm more concerned about Rogue," said Skull.

"Well if Sting and the rest of them with other people from _Dragon Tail_ they're probably heading towards the Guildhall right now like us," said Hookfang.

"There's no other option, we have to trust the voice for now," said Snotlout.

"Yeah," Vala agreed.

They then heard footsteps close by and we're heading towards them.

"Who's that?" said Snotlout.

"I don't know, but whoever it is I hope they're friendly," said Hookfang.

Then stepping out from the darkness was Shiva and Vala stared at her.

"You're my big sister," Vala stared.

Shiva stared at her. "It's… you."

Snotlout and the exceeds were completely bewildered by this.

"Seems like they know each other," said Hookfang.

"Will this day get any weirder?" Skull sighed.

"I'd say that's a pretty safe bet," said Snotlout.

* * *

Meanwhile, Adelaide was still battling against Juliet and Helen.

"This ought to keep you busy!" Juliet yelled as she bombarded her with her slime. "It's nice and sticky."

The slime wasn't just sticky it was also acidic and Adelaide could feel the burning against her skin. "This slime is burning me."

The moment the Juliet landed on the ground Helen then unleashed have ribbons which wrap themselves around her and then she felt a massive surge of electricity. Juliet then immediately pounced kicking Hope right across the face.

"Take that!" she yelled.

'_I underestimated them,_' said Adelaide as she lifted herself up. '_They're way stronger than I thought._'

"It's stupider sure of your full power right off the bat," said Helen.

"No dur," said Juliet.

"Oh, I agree," said Adelaide and then suddenly a huge burst of power abducted from her body. "Which is why I saved something as a surprise."

Juliet and Helen were utterly stunned by the sheer power of erupting from Adelaide, her magic power had skyrocketed way beyond there's.

"_Demon Soul: Alegria!_" she said.

Adelaide was now standing before them in a full black skintight bodysuit and her forearms gain segmented-like protrusions and her fingers had become scaly. Instead of a ponytail she now had a thorn-like headband that bared the symbol of _Helheim's_ in the centre. Six armoured segmented tendrils, almost identical to those of the Plutogrim, sprout from her back. It was now clear that she had taken some power from _Helheim's_ base when it was destroyed a year ago.

"No," said Helen looking utterly terrified.

"What the?" Juliet stared.

"We fought against _Helheim_, and I collected many souls before it was all over," said Adelaide. "I practically lost count."

She then licked her lips in a hungry fashion.

Juliet then noticed that a good portion of the sea had evaporated when she unleashed her magic power.

"Wow, it's terrifying," said Juliet. "She boiled away the sea with her power."

"She's a monster," said Helen as she shook.

"Heard that one before, but I say that I'm actually more of a demon," said Adelaide. She then took off and the two girls were too frightened to move and a split second later Adelaide's hands were clutching their heads. "Still though…" She then slammed into the sand as hard as she could and then unleashed a powerful burst of magic creating a massive explosion. She then walked off. "I don't like to be called either by people I don't know."

She then reverted back to normal and practically collapsed from exhaustion.

"That used up so much magic power," she said panting. "I'm drained…" She then turned and looked at the two girls. "…please stay down. That's more than enough for today."

Then to her after-shock, the two of them then transformed into swords one black and the other white.

"Black-and-white swords?" she said in utter shock. "This magic… someone enchanted those swords to have personalities. It's hard to believe, to think there's a Viking with that kind of power."

Unbeknownst to her floating directly behind her was Irene.


	30. White Haddock

Adelaide was still staring at the swordsman she immediately sent a powerful presence behind her. She turned around and saw standing right in front of her was Irene.

"So you've met my little ones," she said. "In fact, it seems as if you had quite the lively introduction."

Adelaide just stared at her. '_Her magic power, it's terrifying._'

Irene then raised her hand and ribbons emerge from the black sort and the immediately wrap themselves around Adelaide's arms, legs and neck. She was still too exhausted from her previous battle to put up a fight and the next thing she knew she was pinned against a boulder. Irene then turned towards the white sword and a slime began to ooze out of it and then started the trip over her body. The slime was acidic and Adelaide yelled in pain as it began to melt her clothes and sting her body.

"You will not go gently into death," said Irene. "Let me begin by taking that flawless beautiful skin and tearing it into ribbons. When I'm done you'll be no more than a rump of shredded meat unbearable to behold."

She merely smiled as the acid slowly began to eat away at Adelaide's flesh.

"Irene," said a voice behind her.

Irene turned around and saw August approaching her and standing next to him was Brandish.

"Can't control your extreme proclivities can you?" he said disapprovingly.

"It's been a while since we've crossed perhaps, nice to see you," said Irene politely. "And you have to brandish in tow, you've certainly grown."

"Yes," said Brandish quietly.

"Why did you cast Universe One without the approval of his Majesty?" August demanded.

"I had been confronted with Acnologia, that was a battle I could not risk being drawn into," Irene explained. "So I chose to expel the black dragon and send our Lord to _Dragon Tail_ all at once. I don't believe this is the time for lectures."

"The Twelve are to assemble, confer with him about the way forward."

"Sorry, but I believe I'll do what I see fit, thank you."

"That so? Do you defy my order? As the appointed leader of the _Drake Twelve_?"

Brandish looked at the two of them and easily, in fact, she was afraid that they might clash.

Adelaide just watched this confrontation with absolute fear, she could sense the power coming from August and it rivalled that of Irene.

'_They both have so much power,_' she said to herself. '_Can this even be real?_'

Irene continued to stare down August but then relented. "Very well, I suppose I have no choice but to honour your request." She then slowly turned towards Adelaide. "However, this girl hurt my little ones so I simply can't let her live."

August then pointed her finger directly at Adelaide and then fired a magic bullet from its tip. The bullet shot at incredible speed and went straight through Adelaide's stomach and shattered the boulder she was being pinned against.

"She won't be a bother any more," he said as he lowered his finger. "Are you satisfied?"

Irene watched as Adelaide fell onto the beach. "A rather unexpectedly compassionate move from the one known as the Calamity. As you wish then, let's go."

Brandish just continued to stare at Adelaide.

* * *

Meanwhile, Vala was staring in front of her older sister, Shiva while Snotlout and the Exceeds just stared.

"I've missed you, Big Sister," said Vala.

"Vala, I…" She then remained silent.

"Is anyone else confused here?" Snotlout asked.

"Nope, I'm lost as well," said Hookfang.

Shiva looked at Vala. "I'm sorry, but… I don't have a little sister."

"No, you do!" Vala yelled.

"You're mistaken. Must be someone else."

"Shiva… I'm not wrong I know in my heart that it is you, the one that I've been looking for. They took you and I have done everything I could think of to get you back. I've missed all that I had, I even went as far as trying to turn back time for you. Shiva, you were always there to protect me, you stood up for me and I never gave up hope that I would see you again."

Shiva then turned her back on her. "I told you I'm not her."

"How can you be so cruel now!" Vala cried.

"There's no way a sinner like me could be your sister!" Shiva yelled with tears in her eyes. "My little sister is working to make the world right, she deserves better than having someone who has done so much wrong. I pray that maybe someday all of my horrible sins can be forgiven and then I'll embrace my sister."

She then began walking off.

"You'll be forgiven! I know you will!" Vala cried out.

"That's what I'm fighting for right now! But I know that I haven't earned it yet."

"It means so much to me to know that you're alive," said Vala as she brushed the tears out of her eyes. "I'm happy."

"Ain't love a beautiful thing," said Skull as he cried.

"I just find this completely weird," said Hookfang.

Snotlout just stood there thinking about his own sister. '_Adelaide… I hope you're okay._'

* * *

Spitelout had returned to the beach, not wanting to leave his daughter.

"Adelaide! There's no way I'm leaving you behind!" he yelled.

He then looked at hollow when he saw Adelaide's body just lying there in the sand.

"Oh no," he said as he picked up. "Adelaide, please wake up!" Adelaide then coughed out a bit of blood and then sat up straight. "Thank Thor, you're alive."

Adelaide was still rather confused why she was alive, August's attack was powerful enough to kill her. She then looked down at her wound and found that it was shrinking until it was barely seeable. It soon dawned on her that Brandish must have shrunk the wound, but she had no idea why.

Adelaide then remembered where Irene and August were headed.

"Dad, we have to get going!" she said looking up at him. "They need is at the Guildhall now! The Twelve are heading there."

Thanks to the continent shifting many of the Twelve who captured were now free and Griselda was making her way over wooden bridge. However, her hands were still carved and she was still wearing magic seal stone she was about moment crawling over the bridge.

Then some members from _Thor's Hammer_ started to chase after her.

"Stop right there!"

"That's as far as your going lady!"

The two of them then immediately grabbed her halfway across the bridge.

"Can't let a prisoner like you getaway."

"The old hag would skin us alive if we lost her."

Then suddenly the two of them came over funny and they started to glow with a soothing light.

"What's happening?"

"It feels so good."

The two of them then toppled over from pleasure, so much so that they were unable to move.

Griselda looked up and saw a man dressed as a priest on the other side of the bridge, he had emerald blue eyes and scruffy blonde hair which was braided at the back.

"May your spirits white, into Valhalla take flight," he chanted. He then started to approach Griselda. "I have come for you, Griselda."

"I'm humbled… Lacade Haddock," she said.

* * *

Meanwhile, at _Dragon Tails_ Guildhall, Master Hiccup was still face-to-face with Drago.

"It's certainly been a long time Master, can't be more than 800 years ago," Drago smiled.

"Not long enough," he said.

"Regardless I was still able to hear your voice and send your presence."

Hiccup just looked at him. '_I'm the only one here who may still have the power to take him down. The first thing I needed was my real body, but I still have one more step that I need to take the not sure whether I can get my mind around it.'_

Then suddenly a cold wind blew itself around him and then he became an ice statue.

Drago turned towards Krogan who was standing close by. "That was so unnecessary, Krogan."

"How can you question this method, don't you loathe him?" Krogan questioned. "Besides he is the _Dragon_ _Heart_ himself, he can easily weaponise it and use its power."

"Hiccup understands more than anyone that the _Dragon Heart_ cannot be used, even if it did assure my death. Plaster you really think you can encase a Fire Dragon Slayer in ice?"

Krogan then watched as the ice around Hiccup started to melt until he was free once more.

"Impressive ice, it was hard to melt," said Hiccup looking directly at Krogan. Drago then immediately raised his hand and suddenly Hiccup discovered that he could move his body. "Now what?"

"Dragon Tame Magic, it took a long time to master than now unable to use it upon you. You're no doubt wondering why I didn't use this magic on your descendant and Acnologia, the truth is I couldn't. The antibodies that Ingeel and the other dragons used on the Dragon Slayers makes them immune and the Second Generation Dragon Slayers are too close to human to control. As for Acnologia, it didn't work on him for a time but now he's completely immune you and has grown far more powerful."

'_I tried it on my body to do something, but it just won't comply,_' said Hiccup trying to think of a way out of this.

"Now come with me," said Drago as he made his way to the front doors.

Hiccup had absolutely no control over his body as he began following Drago through the doors.

'_My body is moving on its own,' _he said shocked.

When they got outside, Drago turned towards him.

"Look down there," he said.

Now that he had much of a choice, Hiccup complied and to his shock, he discovered that the Guild was now sitting on top of a mountain and in the valley was Drago's entire army. He could see a few housing structures, though all of them were completely out of place.

'_What's going on?_' said Hiccup.

"Your friends are coming," said Drago. "I mean after all you are the heart of this Guild and this beloved home. However, will they be able to survive the harsh journey?"

Drago's army was in the only concerning thing, the rest of the _Twelve_ had also gathered even those who had been captured or killed.

Chaghatai stood there with his arms folded. "I would love to see the Dragons try, I'll grind them into dust before they ever get close."

"And how did that work last time?" said Grimmel.

"Not like you did any better, but they won't get by me again," Chaghatai glared.

"Of course not," said Grimmel.

Griselda looked at Brandish you were standing next to her. "Brandy…"

"Griselda," said Brandish.

"Heard they captured you, but it looks like you're all right now."

"Yeah," Brandish nodded.

Griselda then hugged her. "They'll pay for what they did, hear me? We'll slaughter them together."

"Friendship is lovely, the sight of it warns me," said Lacade looking at August. August just stood there in silence narrowing his eyes at him. "Not to be confused with the fire of contempt I feel from you."

"What else is he to do, follow his orders and that might change," said Krogan.

Hiccup looked at August. "That old man in August… the most powerful Viking of all. But the other…" He looked at Lacade. "His energy feels different from the rest, but I can't put my finger on how."

"So you've noticed Lacade, my secret weapon?" said Drago. "The potential to defeat Acnologia rests within him."

Neinhart had used his power in order to revive the members of the _Twelve_ that had perished, though it took a lot out of him.

"I must say producing his Historias with the might of the _Drake Twelve_ was no easy feat," he said.

"The Eight Dragon God Serena, has been resurrected," said God Serena as he posed.

"You free are still dead, but as long as I'm alive you're free to do as you please," said Neinhart. "So it would be wise for you to protect me."

Irene then stepped forward. "1 million soldiers plus the twelve of us, what a sight to behold."

"Irene," Drago nodded.

Hiccup looked at her. '_She's just as powerful as the Viking King_.'

"I'll pardon your hasty use of Universe One, in fact, I frowned it work to my benefit," said Drago.

"Oh my, in all candour I came here prepared for a spanking from your Majesty."

"However, I must ask for more. A separation enchantment."

Irene nodded. "Of course, you need to remove the _Dragon Heart_ from him. I mean that is why we're here."

Hiccup was utterly shocked. '_What? How was that possible?_'

"Irene has a rare gift for both imbuing magic and taking it away," said Drago as if reading his mind.

'_No!_' Hiccup panicked.

"I imagine it will be quite the lengthy progress," Irene assumed.

"Yes," Drago nodded. "Then proceed."

'_Is this it?_' said Hiccup.

Drago then turned to face his army. "All of our forces are gathered and at the ready, how far can your grip drive you _Dragon Tail_? The truth is you will not live through tomorrow."

* * *

Hiccup and the others had finally stopped on a nearby hill just a little sour from the location of the Guildhall and Hiccup was looking down into the valley.

"Berk used to be a town full of life and our guild was at its heart," he said. "But those warm and joyous days are gone." He then looked down at everyone who was fast asleep and then turned his gaze at the rising sun. "Cherish those dreams and rest well, because this might be our last day together. We will need our strength and each other."

"Our last day?" said Astrid as she sat up. "I think have plenty more days ahead of us."

"She's right," said Ragnar as he and the others began to rise. "Because we're not backing down no matter what."

"We're still here and we're ready to fight," said Heather.

"It will be tough, but Dragon Tail is not going to give up that easily," said Toothless.

"Come on, let's go," said Ruby.

"So long as we stand together, we will get our guild back," said Astrid.

Hiccup nodded. "Then together we stand."

"Damn straight," said Ragnar.

"Indeed," Heather nodded.

Both Ruby and Toothless nodded in agreement.

The sun was now over the mountains and it showed the entire Alvarez army which was standing between them and the Guildhall.

"That's a whole lot of soldiers," said Ruby.

"Let's get back home," said Hiccup.

"We're going to have to fight our way through," said Ragnar.

"Sounds good to me," said Toothless.

"We're obviously heavily outnumbered so we can't charge in without a plan," said Astrid.

"Don't worry, we'll have back before you know it," said Hiccup confidently. "There's no way these guys can stop us."

Astrid nodded. "You're right, let's keep on pushing until we reach the Guild!"

"When we do Master Hiccup will be waiting for us," said Ruby.

"If we take off the head of the snake we can win this," said Ragnar.

Toothless remained quiet knowing what Drago had said yesterday about using a body link spell and implanting a demon inside of Hiccup. If Drago died Hiccup would die as well and they hadn't told anyone else yet.

'_There has to be another way, no matter what I swear that I won't let Hiccup,_' Toothless vowed.

Hiccup looked at everyone. "Let's go! _Dragon Tail_ here we come!"

They charged directly at the enemy force at full speed.

Hiccup then raised his fist and flames began to cover it. "_Fire Dragon King's Destruction Fist!_"

He then slammed his blazing fist directly at the enemy unleashing a massive burst of flames that sent the enemy flying.

Ruby then grabbed Taurus' key and used to summon him and her Star Dress. "Ready, Taurus?"

Taurus nodded and put a firm grip on his battleaxe and together both he and Ruby engage the enemy.

"_Water Slicer!_" Heather yelled unleashing a slash of water.

"_Freeze Lance!_" Ragnar yelled unleashing a burst of ice.

"_Requip! Deadly Nadder!_" she yelled as she summoned her Deadly Nadder Armour and then immediately fired a barrage of spikes at the enemy. "_Spine Shot!_"

She then quickly took off into the air and then transformed into her Night Fury Armour and then slammed her sword down upon the enemy.

Toothless was in his battle form punching and kicking any soldiers that got anywhere near him.

"Are they really attacking us with a handful of people?"

"They must be insane."

"Get it together, men! There's way more vast than them, do not let them scare you!"

"Charge!"

The soldiers kept on charging at Hiccup and the others and they were getting ready to attack again, but then Merrill showed up flying on Stormfly.

"Sorry we're late," said Merrill.

"Merrill!" Hiccup smiled.

"Stormfly!" Toothless cried.

"_Sea Dragon's Roar!_" Merrill yelled unleashing her breath attack.

Merrill wasn't the only one that had appeared, Ragnar saw Snotlout in one of his beast forms is, which resembled a giant ape, attacking the troops.

"_Beast Soul! Ape!_"

"You're not alone, _Dragon Tail_! I'm here to help!" said Vala.

"I suppose I can lend a hand or two," said Shiva.

"Hey, it's Snotlout," said Ragnar.

"And it looks like he's brought some company," Ruby added.

"Friendship sure is a beautiful thing, isn't it Skull?" said Hookfang.

"And it's what's going to help us win," said Skull.

Then they saw Stoick leading the charge with the rest of _Dragon Tail_.

"And there's our backup," said Hiccup.

"Oh yeah!" Ruby cried.

Then suddenly they saw eight different dragons emerging from the battlefield in a rainbow of colours.

"Look up at the sky!" Astrid yelled.

"They're dragons!" Snotlout yelled.

Suddenly they saw God Serena somersaulting completely out of nowhere and landed directly in front of them.

"This is as far as you buffoons will go because the undead version of God Serena has made his godly dissent!" he said.

Hiccup and others were completely lost.

God Serena didn't wait for them to respond and extended his hand unleashing a massive burst of flames. "_Purgatorial Dragon's Blazing Inferno!_"

"Is that Fire Dragon Slaying Magic?" Ragnar asked.

"I've got this," said Hiccup and immediately began to absorb all the flames.

God Serena was taken aback by this but quickly regained his composure. "If that's the case… _Sea King Dragon's Water Vortex!_"

He extended his left hand and immediately unleashed a powerful burst of water directly at Hiccup. To make things even more shocking he was also combining the flames and water as if it was one single attack.

"He can use Fire and Water Magic at the same time?" Ruby stared.

"So much power, how can we fight him with all these elements?" Vala asked.

"_Tempest Dragon's…_" God Serena said as he took a deep breath.

"Don't tell me he's doing another one?" said Snotlout.

"Can't you do something?" Ragnar asked looking at Hiccup.

"I can't absorb everything he's growing at us," said Hiccup.

"That must be him… Septem's most powerful Viking," said Astrid.

"…_Sound of Moon and Wind!_" God Serena roared unleashing a powerful breath attack.

The attack combined with his previous attack was rather much for everyone, but then suddenly everything disappeared.

"What that?" Hiccup stared.

"Wow?"

"Did we just get saved?"

When the dust cleared they saw the entire ground had been shattered.

God Serena looked completely shocked. "What happened? Who did that? My spell has disappeared… or more like it was shattered."

Then they heard footsteps coming from the dust and everyone turned to watch as Gildarts emerge from the dust.

"Yo," he said.

"It's Gildarts!" Hiccup cheered.

Both Gildarts and God Serena stared each other down and you could sense the tension in the air.

"I'm feeling hungry, I want to get back to the Guildhall and have a snack," said Gildarts.


	31. The Winter Viking

The arrival of Gildarts was a welcome sight to everyone and brought new hope to the battle.

"Old Gildarts is here," Hiccup smiled.

"I knew we would see him again someday!" said Toothless.

"Awesome!" Ruby cheered.

"Oh wow," said Heather.

"That's what I call serious backup," said Ragnar.

"I'll say," said Astrid.

"Always been your style, always showing up whenever you please, huh?" said Agatha.

Gildarts smiled at her. "Hi, Agatha." He then turned back to God Serena. "This guy… his magic power feels weird like it's coming from a corpse or something."

"Say what?" God Serena roared looking insulted.

"Too bad really, if you were alive you would be one hell of a Viking, but like this your punchline."

"You like to run your mouth, don't you?" said God Serena as he took a fighting stance. "Soon you're standing awe of the might of Eight Dragon God Serena!"

The two of them then immediately charged one another at the same time and head-butted each other, creating a massive shockwave that spanned across the area.

"Oh no, so much magic power!" Merrill cried.

"From a head-butt? That's crazy," Ragnar stared.

"Would you expect from Gildarts and the most powerful Viking in Septem?" Hiccup asked.

Merrill looked at Gustav. "Hey, Gustav are you okay?"

"Well honestly… no, not really," he said shaking. "I was so pumped up before, I thought I could handle this. But now… I realise how horribly outnumbered and I'm terrified. It's pathetic, my knees are shaking like crazy, I feel like they can't even walk."

"Don't feel bad, we're all scared," Merrill assured him. "But we can stay strong together."

* * *

They were then suddenly struck by a powerful sandstorm.

"A sandstorm?"

"Where did it come from?"

"I can't see anything!"

"Hey, Dragons!" Chaghatai yelled as he stepped through the sandstorm. "Time for you to shrivel up and die!"

"That guy again?" said Ragnar.

"Yes, and he is using the same spell as before," said Astrid.

"I'm not afraid to get dirty!" Snotlout roared as he charged in.

"Snotlout!" Hiccup yelled.

Snotlout then started to transform into a large creature which had the upper torso of a gorilla and the legs of a bull. He charged into the sandstorm at full speed and it seemed to part for him.

"I'll handle this jackass, his dusty old attacks won't work against my Sandbeast!"

"An oaf like you will sink like a stone!" said Chaghatai as he pointed his hands towards the ground. Immediately erupting beneath Snotlout was a sinkhole when he found himself sinking into it. "_Antlion Pit!_"

Spitelout then suddenly flew over him in the form of some sort of wind beast and managed to grab him, pulling him out of the sand.

"Thanks for the save, Dad," he said gratefully.

"You can fly away, but you will never escape the Drake Twelve!" Chaghatai yelled.

* * *

"Right then," said Grimmel as he moved in. "I'll make a lot of you disappear."

Adelaide then appeared out of nowhere and punched him right across the face. "Sorry, but you're going to have to deal with me."

"Go Adelaide!" everyone cheered.

"I like your spunk, but you've made me very angry," said Grimmel as he slowly turned towards her. That's when he noticed that she was still rather exposed and quickly closed his eyes. "Ow, so indecent!"

"Whoopsy," said Adelaide trying to cover herself up.

* * *

Wall and Ragnar the Rock then charged in.

"Oh yeah, while it a lot of fun playing judge my very favoured always is executioner!" Wall laughed.

Rogue then immediately shot out of the shadows and confronted Ragnar.

"It's boom boom time!" Wall laughed as he fired a wave of missiles.

However, they exploded before they made any kind of contact and then stepping forward was Minerva.

"I don't like all these insects in my territorial," she said.

"Rogan and Minerva are here!" Vala beamed.

"We are to render aid," said Rogue.

"Thank you," said Vala looking relieved. "Where's Master Sting?"

"We became separated after the sky lit up," Rogue explained. "But I'm not worried, he can handle himself."

"I'm curious, how did the two of you find your way here?" Vala asked curiously.

"We were lucky to have this girl guide us," said Minerva gesturing to Brila.

"More Vikings for us to devastate," Wall chuckled.

"Do you feel their strange magic power my lady?" Rogue asked.

Minerva nodded. "It's quite odd, I believe they may be dead."

"Which means someone is controlling them," said Rogan then turned to Vala. "Vala, will you deal with that?"

"Of course," Vala nodded.

"It's amazing how friendly you are to people who aren't in your Guild," Shiva smiled.

Minerva looked at Vala. "Just who exactly is this over sappy girl?"

"Uh, long story."

* * *

Meanwhile, the rest of Drago's army was attacking _Dragon Tail_ tried to overpower them with overwhelming force.

"Look at them all go," said Hiccup noting that there were several openings in the enemy's formation as they engaged them. "Everyone is trying to clear a path for the killed."

Gustav was still shaking as the enemy began advancing towards Hiccup.

"You won't move past us!"

"We will defend his Majesty to death!"

God Serena wasn't having any luck against Gildart, who kept on using his magic to shatter his spells before they even reached him.

"How does he keep on shattering my attacks?" God Serena yelled.

"It's a damn shame, I wish I could have fought you at your original strength," said Gildarts as he clenched his fist. "_Crushing Evil, Spreading the Truth: Empyrean!_"

He then slammed his fist so hard into God Serena that he was sent flying backwards dispelling his men as he rocketed past them.

"I hope you're ready guys," said Gildarts. "We're headed to the Guildhall!"

"Charge!" Hiccup yelled as he led the charge.

Gustav just stood there, swallowed his fear and clenched his fist before he ran after the others.

* * *

Meanwhile, within the Guildhall, Irene was using her enchantment in order to remove the _Dragon Heart _from Hiccup's body and it was not a painless transaction.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised that you don't recognise me, it has been a long time," she said. "Both your power and intellect made you incredibly fearsome, but now they're utterly useless to you. His Majesty's Dragon Taming Magic is certainly impressive, it prevents you from moving a single muscle where at his word, you can't even speak without his permission."

"How long will it take for your separation enchantment work?" Drago asked impatiently.

"You understand more than anyone that this elf has incredible power," said Irene. "It won't be quick nor painless."

"Need I remind you that Acnologia will make every effort to get here which means every single second is vital."

"I am well aware of your Majesty and forgive me for being insolent, but a spell like this cannot be rushed. And need I remind you that your the one that created Acnologia gave him the power he now possesses which gave him the title Dragon King."

"I am well aware," said Drago narrowing his eyes, he then turned around and made his way to the exit. "Tell me when you're done."

Neinhart then appeared. "Excuse me, my lady."

"Clearly I'm a bit occupied at the moment, Neinhart," said Irene. "Can you wait to discuss your problem later?"

"It's about Astrid, I found her," he said.

Irene remembered seen Astrid back at the Royal Palace last night, at the time she was pretty beaten up and she was unable to determine whether she would live or not.

"So she survived, as I expected."

"What do you advise I do? I felt as if I had to consult you before acting."

"Kill her."

"But—"

"You know I take no pleasure in repeating myself."

"I hear you… however, my Historias have proven to be completely ineffective against her."

Irene then turned towards him. "Then you must go and fight her yourself obviously. You do remember who you are don't you?"

"Remember who I am?" said Neinhart as his eyes turned black.

* * *

Outside the battle continued to rage on, explosions could be seen throughout the entire battlefield as the enemy army kept on sending men against _Dragon Tail_ and its allies.

Astrid sliced through several enemy soldiers and then transformed into her Rumblehorn Armour smashing through their ranks with her massive greatsword.

"Now follow me!" she yelled.

"She's so incredibly brave," said Vala in awe. "She's like a flower that blooms in a bottle."

Gildarts jumped down directly on an entire platoon of enemy soldiers. He slammed his fist into the ground and cause it to break apart knocking them right off their feet.

"Watch out!" Agatha yelled. "You'll take everyone down!"

"Come on, Agatha, you're going to make me blush."

"It was in a compliment!"

* * *

Chaghatai looked at Snotlout and Spitelout within his sandstorm.

"Why you just standing there?" he said. "Do you want me to put you out of your misery or what!"

"It's great to fight alongside you, Dad," said Snotlout.

"Happy to be a wingman boyo," said Spitelout.

* * *

Grimmel still had his eyes shut as he faced against Adelaide.

"I can't look it's too racy!" he said.

"You're being kind of rude you know!" said Adelaide.

* * *

Rogue and Ragnar the Rock was still trading blows with one another.

"I'll knock away your baneparticles!" Rogue yelled.

* * *

Minerva had just kicked Wall hard in the face.

"The Alchemist is no match for me!" she yelled.

* * *

Hiccup had engaged entire platoon that was standing in front of some ruined houses.

"_Fire Dragon Roar!_" he yelled unleashing his breath attack. However, it then froze completely much to his shock and he quickly looked back at Ragnar. "Please tell me you're the one responsible."

"I didn't do it," he said and then he noticed the cold. "It's weird the air is changing."

"Cold," said Ruby as she shivered.

"Perhaps you should wear warm clothes," Heather suggested though she was feeling the cold as well.

Then suddenly felt a massive surge of cold wind slamming into them and even Toothless with all his fur was been hit. The only ones that weren't as affected with Ragnar, as he was resistant to cold, and Hiccup who had internal body heat.

"It's freezing," Ruby shivered.

"I'm going numb," said Heather.

"Then let's heat things up," said Hiccup.

He then immediately unleashed a burst of flames around them, but within seconds they were frozen completely.

"What?" Hiccup stared. "No way…"

Then suddenly he transformed into an ice statue.

"Hiccup!" Ragnar yelled and that when he noticed the same thing happened to the others. "Ruby! Heather!"

"Ah, it would seem you're resistant to cold," said a voice.

Ragnar turned and saw standing there was Drago's right-hand man, Krogan.

"I'll freeze you out," said Ragnar as he places hands together.

But before he could launch a single attack was immediately struck by a powerful burst of ice and he was sent crashing into a nearby building. He looked down and saw the left side of his chest was completely frozen, he could even feel the cold. Krogan then raised two fingers across his face and then suddenly Ragnar was bombarded by shards of ice that moved so fast you could barely see them.

'_What's going on?_' said Ragnar.

"I am Krogan, the Winter General, a title that I have earned for obvious reasons," said Krogan. "You may handle the chill, but I bring Winter itself."

Ragnar was completely shocked. '_No! How can this be happening? I actually feel cold… it's like the blood in my veins is freezing._'

Krogan then waved his hand once again, but this time Ragnar created an ice shield to block his attack.

"_Ice-Make: Shield!_" he said and then quickly put his hands together. "_Ice-Make: Impact!_"

A massive eye's Hammer then slammed down on top of Krogan, but he stopped it with a single hand.

"Ice Creation Magic, I see," said Krogan looking completely emotionless. "It's no wonder you have an immunity to the cold."

Ragnar couldn't believe his eyes. '_I don't believe it, he froze my ice spell?_'

The hammer then slowly began to crack into it shattered.

"I use ice magic in a more absolute sense," Krogan explained. "Not merely creating objects from ice, but instead freezing everything to its very core. This Maker Magic you wield is an inferior derivative of true ice Vikings, I can shatter your spells with barely a thought."

"Is that so? Then what about this?" said Ragnar as he raised his hand. "I got this for my mother, the power to slay demons!"

His black markings then began to cover the right side of his body and Krogan was completely taken aback by this.

Ragnar wasted no time and placed his hands together. "This is how I'm going to kill Dragrach!"

Suddenly he started to create a massive ice sword. "_Ice Demon Zero Long Sword!_"

He then shot forwards and struck Krogan before he had a chance to counter-attack. Ragnar then quickly spun around in and struck him once again and the two attacks caused Krogan to fold to his knees.

"How can this be?" he croaked. "I've never seen it before… Demon Slayer Magic?" He then noticed that Ragnar was panting. '_He can use it to create powerful magic weapons, but it seems as if there is a steep cost involved as if it's taken something away from him. Perhaps this power robs the wield of their very own humanity. How intriguing._'

Ragnar then charged at him once again, but this time Krogan was ready for him and raised his hand to block his attack. Krogan smiled then unleashed a powerful burst of ice across the entire battlefield creating a massive snowstorm.

All the other combatants were completely bewildered by this.

"What's going on?"

"It's snowing?"

"Feels more like a blizzard to me."

"First we had a sandstorm…"

"…now this."

* * *

Within the Guildhall, Drago noticed the blizzard raging outside.

"This is Krogan doing," he said.

* * *

Ragnar noticed that the entire area around them was completely frozen in ice as the blizzard raged on now even he could feel the cold.

'_It's so cold, but I can't let him freeze me. I've got to fight,_' he said to himself.

"Your unique," Krogan admitted. "I believe you have what it takes to be one of us."

Ragnar was rather taken aback because it sounded as if Krogan had just acknowledged him as being one of the Twelve.

"You must realise this by now, but your heart is slowly filling with darkness," Krogan continued.

"What?" Ragnar stared. "I'm not going to listen to this crap!"

"Magic grew from the darkness, the abyss of sorcery," said Krogan. "This is why his Majesty uses himself."

"So you mean you guys actually see yourselves as villains, huh?"

"Our side has no concept of good or evil, darkness is a powerful force that exists inside everyone. Regardless of your creed, it's strong in you, you can barely contain it."

"I've heard enough of this, if you knew me at all then you would know that I have never been much of a white knight type," said Ragnar as he clenched his fist. "I will protect my _Dragon Tail_ friends by doing whatever needs to be done."

"Your time Rag!" Hiccup's voice yelled.

Both Ragnar and Krogan looked up and turned, that when they discovered that Hiccup and the others had completely thawed out. It only took Ragnar a few moments to realise that Hiccup had used his flames in order to melt their icy prison.

"Because that is the _Dragon Tail_ way," Hiccup announced.

"And not a popsicle any more!" Toothless cheered.

"Are you okay Ragnar?" Heather asked.

'_Hiccup managed to melt my ice,_' said Krogan looking somewhat impressed. '_I suppose it makes sense considering his destiny._'

"All right it's our turn now, I say we give him a dragon stampede," said Ruby.

Unfortunately, before they could do anything a giant hand grabbed her, Hiccup and Toothless. Ragnar Heather quickly turned around and saw a giant Brandish standing directly behind them.

"What the?" Ragnar stared. "Put them down!"

"What are you doing?" Ruby yelled at Brandish.

"I'm taking what's rightfully mine," she said.

"Not going to happen! Let us go!" Hiccup yelled.

"I realise you're mad Brandish, but we didn't know," said Ruby remembering the little incident with August.

"Be quiet," she said and then suddenly she began walking off carrying them with her.

"Get back here!" Ragnar demanded.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Heather asked.

Before they could do anything Krogan extended his hand and then suddenly ice chains appeared around their necks and they found themselves attached to one another.

"Heather?" said Ragnar.

"Ragnar?" said Heather.

The two of them then suddenly felt funny was as if their mind was in some sort of daze.

"I feel so weird," said Ragnar. "Like my head is spinning out of control."

"I can't move at all, it's like my body refuses to," said Heather.

"It's _Ice Lock_," said Krogan. "It constrains your mind, thus turning you into my puppet. Regardless of how you may feel inside, you will do my bidding, you will fight to the death."

"Kill each other?" Ragnar yelled.

"Yes, and you will remain in the shackles until one of you dies."

Ragnar then immediately grasped the ice chain. "This won't hold me." He tried to use his magic to break free, but it had absolutely no effect. "I can't…"

"This is perfect," Krogan smiled. '_I know that Ragnar will prevail in this fight and at the very moment, he kills his friend, the darkness in him will take over. Hiccup will never get the chance to fulfil his destiny of killing his Majesty, Ragnar will kill him before that I have no doubt."_

Ragnar then slowly turned towards Heather. "Heather…"

Heather then looked at him. "Ragnar."

Heather, however, was determined not to go through with this. '_No! I refuse, I can't kill the man I love! Instead… while I still have a little control, I will have to kill myself._'


	32. Ragnar and Heather

Krogan had trapped both Ragnar and Heather and was now forcing them to kill one another.

"Now have at it," said Krogan. "The winner gets to live."

'_My mind, it feels like it's fading away,_' said Ragnar.

'_No, I won't hurt Ragnar_,' said Heather but her body moved against her will and water began forming around her fist. '_I don't want to, but—'_

Ragnar was in the same position as the ice began to form around his fist. '_I can't focus, I'm losing control._'

The two of them then clashed striking each other with incredible force knocking them both backwards. Ragnar then punched Heather and she retaliated with a powerful water kick, but then Ragnar grabbed her and tossed it to the ground.

Krogan just stood there watching and enjoying the show. '_Ragnar will win this fight just as I predicted, killing his dear friend with his own two hands will unleash the darkness within him creating the apex warrior who shall kill Hiccup._'

Krogan then started to remember the first time he had heard of the prophecy back before the war even started.

"Your Majesty I cannot understand why you fear a child?" said Krogan.

"That child is destined to kill me so the prophecy foretold," said Drago.

Back in the present, Krogan continued to watch Ragnar and Heather's struggle.

'_His Majesty will vanquish Acnologia then the world will truly be his, but to fully realise this goal Hiccup must die,_' he said.

'_Why am I trying to kill the man I love?_' said Heather. '_It goes against everything I believe, I would surely rather die than see him suffer. Even if Ragnar does kill me he will just blame himself and his heart would be broken, it is clear what I must do. I have no other choice, I have to take my own life._' She then raised her hand and water began forming around it like a sword. '_I must do it now before I lose what little control I have left._'

"Don't bother resisting," said Krogan looking at Heather. "My Ice Lock magic imprisons your mind, it's cold shackles confined your free will. To earn release you must kill the one before you."

"My feelings will never be confined!" Heather yelled at the top of her voice. "But if my body is trying to imprison them then I must destroy it!"

Krogan and Ragnar's eyes widened when they realise what Heather intended to do.

Heather smiled at Ragnar. "I love you."

She then plunged her water blade right through her stomach with as much power as she could muster.

"That's absurd!" Krogan yelled. "Choosing self-destruction?"

Heather then noticed for the first time that Ragnar had already pierced himself with an ice sword of his own. Clearly, the two of them had the same idea, not wanting to kill the other unfortunately they did almost the exact same time.

"Heather… you didn't have to," said Ragnar as he spat some blood.

Heather was absolutely horrified.

Krogan just stared at the two of them in bewilderment. '_They both rather end their lives?_'

"I'm sorry, I thought…" said Ragnar looking at Heather.

"You shouldn't have Ragnar," Heather cried.

"There was no other choice, I couldn't bring myself to hurt you, Heather," Ragnar smiled. "You mean so much to me."

"I feel the same," said Heather.

"I just wanted… to protect you. But now I—"

"You're so kind… my very last moment is a happy one."

Krogan couldn't believe his eyes. '_What the hell is going on here? I never saw this coming._'

'_Dammit,_' said Ragnar as he began to topple over. _'It wasn't supposed to turn out this way. Hiccup please… don't let has to die in vain. Avenge us._'

Both Ragnar and Heather tried to reach out to one another, but then they collapsed on their hands were inches away from one another.

Krogan just stated their bodies as they began to bleed out. '_They couldn't live with the guilt of killing a friend so instead, they killed themselves? It's absolutely mind-boggling, I'll have to think of another strategy._'

With that, he removed the chain around their next, turned his back on them and then walked off.

'_But as things stand now it would seem as if the only option left is to deal with Hiccup myself_,' he said and the blizzard began to subside as he walked off.

Ragnar then slowly opened his eyes. '_What's going on? I'm still alive, but how? I mean I know what I did._' He then started to sit up. '_So strange the blood inside of me… somehow it doesn't feel like my own._'

He then looked at Heather's body and then saw some sort of water tube connecting from her onto his. He then realised that Heather was pumping her own blood into him.

'_Water-Make: Blood_,' said Heather telepathically. '_I was worried that something would happen to you so I secretly master the blood transfusion spell that would let me care for you. I made a promise to your mother to keep you safe and I intend to fulfil their promise. I will always be alive inside of you so don't cry because we will always be together._'

"No, you can't die!" Ragnar cried as he cradled her body and tears formed in his eyes. "Heather…"

'_My life is yours now, we're inseparable,_' said Heather.

Ragnar then cried in frustration and he began to remember all those times that they had spent with one another.

"Oh, Heather," Ragnar cried. "I'm sorry that I never told you of my feelings… just please wake up! Heather!"

* * *

Krogan continued to walk through the ruins in search of Brandish.

"I believe that Brandish was headed in this direction," he said.

He then suddenly sensed a massive surge of power directly behind him, he then turned around and saw Ragnar approaching him. Ragnar's eyes were filled with an anger that would shape even the most bravest soul to their very core and frost was forming around his body. He had managed to seal the wound in his chest with ice, though he still looked pretty battered and bruised.

* * *

Meanwhile Brandish had finally come to a stop and then dropped Hiccup, Ruby and Toothless on the ground.

"Mind explaining why you're doing this?" Hiccup yelled.

"I'm sorry for what happened earlier, but Brandish I don't really think we need to find any more!" Ruby yelled.

Brandish then immediately reverted back to normal size. "Well, neither do I."

All of them just stared at her. "You guys help me out when you didn't have to so I decided to spare you."

"You'll spare us?" said Toothless.

"As I said before, I have no intention of betraying Alvarez, it is where I call home after all," she explained. "I'm gonna slaughter everyone last one of your friends and guildmates, but I promise that I will not harm you."

"Are you serious?" said Hiccup.

Unbeknownst to them watching from afar was Griselda.

"Randy," she said gritting her teeth furiously. "And to think I trusted you."

"It's inevitable, there's no doubt that Alvarez will be victorious," said Brandish. "Our sheer numbers, the power of the Drake Twelve and our heavyweights August and Irene and at this very moment his Majesty is reaping the Dragon Heart. Give up already, because you don't have a chance of winning."

"No way," said Hiccup. "_Dragon Tail_ will never surrender."

"Doesn't matter all your friends are going to die. There's nothing you can do".

* * *

Chaghatai had created a massive sand golem and was now swinging its massive fist down on top of Snotlout and Spitelout. The two of them quickly blocked to the attack with all their strength.

"I have to say the two of you have a lot of fighting you, but it won't help," said Chaghatai.

He then started to create yet another sandstorm around them.

"Not more sand," Snotlout grunted.

Then he and his father fell to their knees.

"Shrivel up and die already, your bodies will blow away with my sand," said Chaghatai.

"Got to think fast, we can't lose," said Snotlout.

"Your weak."

"I will protect my family and the rest of the Guild!" Snotlout roared.

* * *

Adelaide was battling against Grimmel, who continued to have his eyes shut. Regardless of this disadvantage, he seemed to be able to avoid every single one of Adelaide blows and she was still recovering from her last battle.

"Your moves are brilliant, but you can't land them," said Grimmel as he struck Adelaide.

Adelaide looked up at him. '_How can I beat this guy?_'

"It appears you have already burned through a lot of your magic power, that will make my job a little bit easier."

"Then bring it on," said Adelaide as she took up a fighting stance.

* * *

Wall had unleashed a massive surge of lightning down on top of Minerva and was laughing maniacally.

"I need to hurry this up and exterminate all your pests because the truth is I got a major bone to pick with that cocky lightning bastard!" he yelled.

* * *

Ragnar the Rock was also getting the upper hand with Rogue.

"Am I supposed to be afraid of your shadow?" he said as he struck her. "I have returned from beyond the grave and now the underworld is waiting to take your place from within it!"

Astrid was also still engaging with the rest of the enemy army which was slowly overwhelming her along with the rest of the Guild.

* * *

"So you think all our friends are going to die?" said Hiccup. "Not if we can help it!"

"We've been through more tough battles then I can count and we're still standing strong," said Ruby.

"If you think we're going to stand down you've got another thing coming!" said Toothless.

"This time is different, you have never faced an enemy as lethal as the Drake Twelve," said Brandish.

Hiccup looked at her. "Your cocky, but that is because you have never faced an enemy like _Dragon Tail_."

* * *

Krogan was still rather bewildered that Ragnar was still alive, but he wasn't too worried.

"To think you actually survived," he said looking somewhat impressed. "However, I imagine that you're still two injured for a proper fight."

Then suddenly Ragnar punched him completely out of nowhere smashing him into the ground. Ragnar then wasted no time and then dealt a devastating kick and then prepared to strike and get again with his fist.

Krogan just stared as Ragnar was now more powerful than before. '_Impossible…_'

Ragnar then struck him sending him flying into a building, but he managed to recover and this time he was unleashed all his power.

'_He has forced my hand, I have no choice but to take a drastic measure,_' he said. His eyes then started to glow icy blue as the ice began to cover his entire body until he was wearing full body armour. "_Absolute Ice Shroud!_"

Ragnar wasn't going to stop and ice began to cover his fist as he swung it towards Krogan with all his strength.

"This netherworld ice freezes all that it touches," said Krogan just as Ragnar's attacks struck him. "You may think that your resistant, but any contact with this armour will freeze you to your core." Ragnar then noticed as the ice began to cover his right arm and then extended towards his face. "And then you'll shatter into pieces."

Ragnar just yelled with an uncontrollable rage and he kept on pushing with all his strength and then managed to break through Krogan's armour. Krogan had been knocked back as the arm over his right arm broke away on the right side of his face was now exposed.

"How could this be?" Krogan stared bewildered. Eyes then started to form around Ragnar's fists similar to his own magic. '_This Viking is able to duplicate the same properties as my netherworld ice?_'

"Heather had a life ahead of her, a future, and you stole it from her!" Ragnar yelled furiously. "I'll going to make you pay!"

Krogan was now absolutely terrified as Ragnar kept on advancing towards him. Ragnar then began bombarding him with a barrage of fists with incredible speed and strength shattering his armour. "You're the one that's going to shatter! _Ice Demon Zero Destruction Fist!_"

Krogan then fell to the ground defeated and Ragnar's tears had turned to ice.

* * *

Meanwhile, Brandish was standing undeterred by Hiccup and Ruby.

"You remember what happened on Eos Island, don't you?" she said. "I could end your lives right now with a snap of my fingers."

"I would like to see you try," said Hiccup.

"Hiccup," Ruby warned.

"We're not looking for some kind of mercy, you guys came here for a fight and we'll give it to you."

Then they heard footsteps and watched as Neinhart approached them.

"Lady Astrid come out wherever you are," he said.

Brandish looked at him. "Neinhart…" Her eyes then widened. "Wait, you're eyes…"

"An effect of my lady's augmentation magic," said Neinhart as power flowed into his body. "Right now I'm practically bursting at the seams with power. You should step aside Brandish, these three are comrades of Lady Astrid that makes them enemies."

"Lady Astrid?" Toothless frowned.

"Leave us be, we're in the middle of negotiation here," said Brandish.

"Is that so?" said Neinhart narrowing his eyes. "Sounds suspicious to me…" He then unleashed a powerful burst of wind directly at Brandish. "You would dare betray Lady Irene and the Empire!"

"Holy crap," said Ruby as the wind struck them with incredible force.

"This wind is like a billion little razors," said Toothless.

'_My magic can't even touch him,_' Brandish panicked. '_How much did she power him up?_'

Hiccup began pushing through the wind. "I don't know what you want with Astrid, but I won't let you lay a hand on her!"

"No, don't!" Brandish yelled. "You don't have a chance against him!"

Neinhart laughed and Hiccup flames covered his fist.

"I'll never know until I try!" Hiccup yelled.

Neinhart then slammed his palm against Hiccup, who swung his fist at the exact same time. However when their attacks collided it was Neinhart that had been overpowered. His attack did injure Hiccup's arm, creating deep cuts causing blood to spill out, but he didn't seem affected by it.

"I'm not running away!" Hiccup yelled.

Brandish just stared at him.

Hiccup then drew out _Inferno_ and channelled his power into it. "Because every single step that I take is a victory!" Neinhart was still a little dazed when Hiccup struck him. "That is how we only get back to the Guild!"

Hiccup's attack sent Neinhart crashing into the wall and knocked him out cold.

'_Wow, she's way stronger than I thought_,' said Brandish in disbelief.

"Yes, way to go Hiccup!" Ruby cheered.

"I still wonder why he cold her Lady Astrid?" Toothless frowned.

Griselda just stood there and narrowed her eyes.

* * *

Meanwhile Heather began to stir, she sat up wondering why she was still alive. She then saw Merrill kneeling next to her healing her wound.

"Just hang on, don't get up until I've completely healed you," Merrill instructed.

"Merrill?" Heather stared.

"You're awfully lucky that she was able to find you in time," said Stormfly. "A moment late and you would have been gone."

"Actually, the reason we found so quickly was because of your Clairvoyance," Merrill reminded her.

"So I survived?" said Heather in disbelief. "It's a miracle… you ladies saved my life. From the bottom of my heart thank you."

"It's no problem, we're all supposed to help each other out you know," said Merrill. "I owe it to Shanyla to work twice as hard to keep everybody safe."

Heather then looked at them. "Do I either of know whether Ragnar is right now. I know I saved his life, but he thinks I'm dead!"

"He wasn't here when we showed up," said Merrill.

* * *

Ragnar was currently standing directly over Krogan battered body.

"I can keep on thrashing you and as good as that would feel, it still wouldn't bring her back," Ragnar spat.

"Like your mother, your master and her daughter right?" Krogan smirked.

"How do you know about all of that?" Ragnar demanded.

"Because it is your fate in this life… everyone you care about dies in order to protect you. No matter what you do with me, you will always feel alone."

"I'm never alone, I have friends."

Krogan laughed. "Not for much longer… I know that you long to kill Dragrach. However, what you don't know is that his Majesty has linked that demon with your best friend Hiccup. That means to kill your greatest adversarial, you'll have to kill your best friend.

Ragnar stared at him and he could tell that he wasn't lying.


	33. The Mightiest Demon of the Book of Drago

Hiccup had just taken down Neinhart and now he turned to face Brandish.

"Here's the deal, if you decide to stand in our way like that we'll take you out to," Hiccup warned.

"Brandish stand down you have to," Ruby pleaded.

"This is so annoying," said Brandish.

Hiccup then suddenly felt a massive amount of pain. "What?"

"What's the matter?" Ruby asked.

"Hiccup!" Toothless yelled as the two of them rushed towards him. "What's wrong?"

Hiccup just cried out in pain as he fell to his knees. "What's happening? It hurts!"

"It'll be okay, hang on," said Ruby bending down towards him.

Hiccup then collapsed and fell unconscious due to the pain.

"Hiccup!" Ruby panicked.

"Oh no," said Toothless.

"You haven't already forgotten that I'm the one that shrunk his tumour… have you?" Brandish asked. "I simply unstrung could."

"But why would you do that?" Ruby asked.

"Seriously?" she said looking at her darkly.

"Because he stands in the way of the Empire's mission."

"You have to stop this!" Toothless yelled. "Can't you see how much he's suffering?"

"That is the fate of our enemies."

"There's no need for this, we really don't have to fight each other, you know!" Ruby yelled.

"Maybe that was the case for our mothers, but even I grew up with an ocean between us. We come from two different sides of the world and have completely different objectives! Although it's true I don't hold a personal grudge against you anymore, my duty to the Empire puts us in our odds. So, what the hell am I supposed to do about it, Ruby?"

Ruby really wish that she had an answer, but she didn't.

Brandish then removed her coat and choker. "The only real option that I have left is to set my doubts aside and in this."

Ruby then rose to her feet. "If I win this fight, I want you to promise that you'll heal Hiccup again."

"You've got the wrong idea, Ruby, when I say end this, I don't mean we're going to fight each other to settle the score. I mean I'm going to end the internal conflict I'm feeling and do that I'm afraid that I have to kill you."

Toothless sense a tremendous amount of power emanating from her body. '_Her magic power is crazy._'

"Besides if you really believe that you have a chance of beating me, you're more delusional than I thought!" Brandish yelled.

"You still better promise me!" Ruby yelled as she swung a powerful kick towards her.

Brandish however caught it in mid-air. "Yeah, sure. Whatever… you could never win anyway!"

Brandish then kicked Ruby in the stomach so hard that she was sent flying backwards.

"All right then," said Ruby as she skidded to her feet and then pulled out Scorpio's key. "_Open! Gate of the Scorpion! Scorpio!_"

Scorpio then appeared next to Ruby and she was now wearing her Scorpio Star Dress.

She was now wearing a skin-tight outfit, the front has vertical stripes running downward, and the back of the outfit leaves the wearer's back exposed, as the opening was shaped like a scorpion's stinger. The limbs of the outfit were dark-coloured, with a wavy stripe running downwards by the side of each limb. The shoulders, elbows, knees, legs and forearms were covered in armour plates, of which the forearm gauntlets leave the hands exposed. The waistline is lightly coloured, with lines running across the edges, and their chain, tail-like protrusion sat above the wearer's tailbone. Lastly, she was wearing a headband adorned with the Scorpio zodiac sign on it.

"Wicked!" said Scorpio. "Ready to rock Ruby?"

"Oh yeah!" Ruby nodded.

Scorpio then immediately unleashed a powerful burst of sand from his tail and Ruby was somehow able to bend it allowing her to fly within its vortex and charge directly at Brandish.

"_Sand Buster Advance!_" said Scorpio.

Brandish was trapped within the Vortex and Ruby began pelting her with very fast blows.

"_Command T: Diminish!_" said Brandish.

Ruby then found herself shrunk until she was about 5 cm tall.

"Oh no!" Scorpio panicked.

"Our squash you like a little bug," said Brandish and grabbed Ruby.

As a result, the vortex of sand dispelled, and Brandish now had Ruby firmly within her hand.

Ruby then immediately switched out her Star Dress with that of Cancer. She was now wearing what appeared to be armour with Cancer's zodiac symbol on her breastplate. Her hair was tied into two long ponytails and she was holding a pair of twin swords which was slightly curved.

"_Star Dress! Cancer!_" she yelled.

She then immediately swung her blades cutting Brandish's hands forcing her to release her. Brandish quickly tried to grab her, but Ruby dodged at the last second and began running up her arm.

"Take this!" Ruby yelled as she jumped in front of her.

Ruby then immediately began swinging her swords rapidly dealing small cuts against Brandish.

"You're even more irritating like this," Brandish growled and snapped her fingers. "_Revert Size!_"

However, Ruby completely vanished in front of her.

"She's vanished?"

Eyeshadow than appeared over her and when she looked up she saw Ruby wearing her Aquarius Star Dress. Sand from her previous attack was now hovering directly over her hand while she floated directly above her.

"_Aqua Metria!_" Ruby yelled slamming her tact directly on top of Brandish.

Brandish then immediately slammed into a massive river of sand which had appeared directly below her. It didn't end there as massive waves of sand began pelting her constantly.

"So awesome," said Toothless.

"That spell makes the ground spiral-like ocean waves," Scorpio explained. "Pretty cool, right? My girl Aquarius made it."

"Now Command T: Diminish!" Brandish yelled snapping her fingers.

Suddenly the sea of sand spiralled around and then began to shrink.

"She's able to shrink my magic attacks as well?" Ruby stared.

Brandish was now standing there and was now holding the shrunk sea of sand in her palm. "I'm at a totally different level than you, there's a reason why I'm one of the _Twelve_. Now Command T: Magnify!"

She then expanded the wave of sand and sent it straight at Ruby and sent her flying.

"Ruby," Hiccup groaned.

"Hiccup!" Toothless yelled.

Hiccup then collapsed.

"Hang in there," said Toothless as he bent down towards him. '_He feels so cooled, it's like his fire is going out._'

Ruby managed to recover and looked up at Brandish. "I'll admit you're way stronger than me, but no matter what I can't afford to lose. I'll fight you, even though I wish we could be friends instead. If I've got to do this to save Hiccup, then I'll make sure I'll win."

"That's enough!" said a voice. They looked up and saw Griselda looking down at them. "You can drop the act, Randy."

"Griselda," said Brandish.

"There's another one?" said Toothless.

"What are you talking about?" Ruby asked.

"This whole thing is a fuss, we never had any intention of killing you or you're friends from the very beginning," Griselda explained. "I mean it's completely obvious."

Both Ruby and Toothless stared dumfounded.

Griselda looked down at Brandish. "Reverting his tumour back to how it was? It would have been just as easy for you to make his inners to started expanding until he popped like a balloon. And then once you shrink the girl, you could have stomped her like a grape, but you made the chose not to. You knew that I was watching so you were planning on pretending to lose to this weak little girl. Well, you don't have to pretend I'll end you right now!"

"No!" Brandish yelled.

Then suddenly Griselda appeared behind her holding a bloody knife and blood poured out of a wound that appeared across her chest.

Ruby was horrified, she had no idea what happened.

'_That was so fast, I wouldn't even see it_,' said Toothless.

Griselda then started to approach Ruby with a fearsome expression on her face. "Randy was perfect, but somebody ruined her." Ruby got ready to fight her, but then she suddenly appeared next to her. "I know it was you."

Ruby turned around, but then Griselda slammed her foot against the side of her face and pinned her to the ground.

"Your death won't be as nearly as quick as my Randy," said Griselda with tears in her eyes. "I'll take my time."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Guildhall, Irene was still trying to extract the Dragon Heart from Master Hiccup, though it was taking a lot longer than expected.

"I don't believe the process of stripping somebody of their magic power has ever taken this long before," said Irene.

"Irene," said Drago.

"Yes, Majesty? Do you require something else from me?" she asked. "I need to stay forced on the task at hand."

"I want you to stop for a moment."

Irene looked back at him with surprise.

"That's an order, understand?" said Drago.

"May I ask the reason?" Irene asked.

"So, I can speak with my former master one last time… alone."

"It's awfully late for that, having second thoughts, are we?"

"I just need three minutes. Afterwards, you may continue."

"But you're Majesty… I…"

Then suddenly entering the Guildhall was Drago.

"Irene that's not me!" he yelled.

Irene stared." You're Majesty?"

Then suddenly the Drago in front of her vanished and she realised that it was an illusion.

"That means…" she said as she looked at Hiccup body. She placed her hand over his chest, and it went straight through. "He's not real?"

"My former master was always tricky," said Drago.

"How could this have happened?"

"I'm not surprised that he managed to break free from my spell. Also, as you know, he was very skilled in using other forms of magic."

"I've been played for a fool," Irene growled furiously. "How dare he trick me like that."

"We must find him at once! Let no stone be unturned!"

"Don't worry, I'll find him if it's the last thing I do," said Irene.

Master Hiccup was at this moment making his way down the mountain, he still wasn't at his full power. He was lucky enough to have the power to break free from Drago's spell.

"That was close," he said. "I never thought that I would have to flee the Guildhall. I must rendezvous with the others. Though that easier said than done, how will I be able to reach them. I have no idea what to do."

He then heard movement above him and looked up to see Garon holding out a hand to him.

"I can take you to them," he said.

"Garon," Hiccup gasped with relief.

* * *

Meanwhile, Astrid was leading the rest of _Dragon Tail_ on the frontlines, but they were starting to get overrun.

Ingrid had fallen to the ground and Helga looked at her worriedly.

"I'm done, can't even move," said Ingrid. "I hate to admit it, but this is it for me."

"Come on, get up Ingrid!" Helga yelled.

"I'm sorry, I tried, but I can't fight anymore. I'm completely drained of energy."

"Ingrid!" Helga cried as the enemy away was about to be on top of them.

"You can't give up now!" a voice yelled

They turned and to their shock, they saw that Eret and pushed back the enemy with his iron sword.

Eret then looked at them." I'll deal with these guys here; you just get somewhere safe."

"Are you sure?" Helga asked.

"You don't have to do this for us," said Ingrid weakly. "We're just a couple of nobodies… we're weak."

Eret ignored them and kept on attacking the enemy.

"I know you've already been through hell and back so save yourself!" Ingrid yelled.

"Yeah, I came real close to dying, but I don't mind helping you guys," said Eret and he attack the enemy again. "It's what friends do!"

"Did you hear that?" Helga stared.

"He said 'friends' and he's serious.," Ingrid cried.

Eret was getting tired, he hadn't fully recovered from his fight with Ragnar the Rock. Then some enemy soldiers jumped at him when his guard was down. However, Skullcrusher then appeared and swung his Musica Sword at them sending them flying.

Eret looked at him. "Skullcrusher?"

"Feeling kinda sentimental today, huh?" Skullcrusher smiled. "It's nice."

"It's good to see that you're still alive," said a voice.

Eret turned his head and saw Fishlegs standing there. "Hey, Legs."

"It's great to see friend reunited," said the Chronicler.

"Who are you?" Helga and Ingrid yelled in unison.

"That voice, I've heard it before," said Skullcrusher.

"I'm the Chronicler," she said smiling.

"She's the one that guided everyone back to the Guildhall," said Fishlegs.

"She's Master Hiccup's lover and our Hiccup's ancestor," Eret explained.

"I wish we had more time to talk, but I'm afraid that won't be possible," said the Chronicler.

"How come?" Helga asked.

"I am only to record history, not take a part in it," she explained. "I stretched the line as it is. Though I can tell you this, Hiccup has escaped from my brother and should rejoin you shortly. However, it's important for Astrid to join up with Hiccup and Ragnar before things get out of hand."

Fishlegs frowned. "What do you mean, 'out of hand?'"

"Sorry, can't tell you, you'll just have to trust me."

* * *

Master Hiccup was now a safe distance away and Garon was informing him of the Chronicler's interaction with the Guild.

"You heard a woman's voice and it told everyone to gather here?" he frowned.

"That's what happened and I'm pretty sure that only _Dragon Tail_ members could hear her," said Garon.

"Do you know who it was?"

"She called herself the Chronicler."

Hiccup's eyes widened. "The Chronicler?"

Suddenly Hiccup found himself in a different dimension and standing before him was the Chronicler.

"Hello, my love," she smiled.

Hiccup smiled back. "It's been a long time. I can't believe you brought everyone together, you known interfering with history is a taboo."

"Nothing stops me from nudging it slightly from time to time. I helped out as much as I can, the rest is up to you," the Chronicler smiled.

"Well, thanks for the help."

"Keep fighting, you can win this."

"I will and when this is over, we can finally be together."

"I look forward to it."

* * *

The Chronicler then vanished in front of Eret and the others.

"She vanished into thin air," said Helga as she lifted Ingrid up.

"She did say she couldn't stay for long," said Ingrid.

"Thank you for the help," said Eret.

"It was an honour to have met you," said Fishlegs.

"Let's finish what she started," said Skullcrusher.

* * *

Master Hiccup found himself back in front of Garon and eyes were in his eyes.

"Are you okay?" Garon asked.

"I'm fine, more than that in fact," Hiccup smiled. "I haven't seen her face for a long time."

"That's good." He then gave her an uneasy look. "Listen… First Master, I—"

Hiccup then rose to his feet. "We better get moving, we have no time to waste."

* * *

Meanwhile deep underground, Ruby was strapped to a chair and was wearing manacles made of seal stone. Then Griselda appeared behind her with a look of disgust on her face.

"This is all you're doing," she said lifting her unconscious head towards her. "You killed my Randy so what kind of hell should I put you through as punishment."

On the surface, Gothi and Rubbella were running towards Brandish.

"She's over there," said Gothi and looked at the stab wound on her chest. "Oh no, she's been seriously wounded."

Brandish looked up at her, barely conscious. "Who are you, people?"

"I'm Gothi, a magic healer who works wit _Dragon Tail_," said Gotih as she bent down. "But what's more important now is Hiccup's whereabouts."

"Hiccup?"

"My diagnoses was wrong, that tumour of his you shrunk, it isn't made on Antietheranano at all. I fear it could be something far worse.

Hiccup was unconscious as well and like Ruby was strapped to a chair wearing seal stone manacles. Griselda then drew her sword and had it over his neck, but then stopped when Ruby regained consciousness.

"Hiccup?" she blinked and then noticed her predicament. "Who did this happen? When did I get tired up? Is this seal stone?"

"You've got some extremely handy tools available in Septem," said Griselda as she appeared next to her. She then started to walk behind her. "I was tired up too, strapped in tightly, unable to move and at the mercy of my enemy."

She then forced Ruby to look up at her.

"It was you," Ruby glared. "You killed Brandish."

"But you and your little friends corrupted her." She then vanished and appeared next to Hiccup. "So of course, you have to pay for that."

Ruby stared at her. '_She can teleport?_'

Griselda then held her bikini top out, Ruby looked down and realised she had removed it with her noticing.

"You did have to do that you perv!" Ruby yelled. "Give it back!"

"Oh, care down," said Griselda as she leaned over Hiccup. "If it makes you feel any better, I'm going to strip him too maybe…" She then examined Hiccup. "I'm not actually sure he's still alive, he hasn't moved. Shame too he is cute."

Then she appeared directly in front of Ruby in less than a second.

"Look at those big brown eyes," she said looking at her. "Do many people in Septem have eyes like those?" She then pulled out a knife. "I think you would stand out even more if I were to pluck them from their sockets." She then slowly hovered the knife in front of her eyes. "Come on, what's with that look? Ain't you going to scream, cry and beg for me just a little bit."

"I refresh to put on some kind of show for a psychopath like you, I would rather lose my eyes," Ruby snap. "I can remember what everything looks like, I don't need eyes to see. My Guildmates faces and the streets of Berk, even all the smudges and scribbles in the books I read. If you're going to do it, go ahead! I'm not afraid of losing my sight!"

Griselda was furious with her response. "So, I'll have to do more. I'll butcher your entire face! You can't live with that can you!"

She then plunged the knife down towards Ruby.

"Hiccup!" Ruby screamed.

Then everything went black.

* * *

When Ruby regained consciousness, she found herself on the floor, the chair she was strapped to was broken and there was blood on her face, but it wasn't hers.

"What happened?" Ruby frowned as she removed the blood on her face. "I'm not tired up anymore and that chair is in pieces." She then looked around wildly. "Wait, am I alone here?"

She then heard a skittish weeper close by and then she saw Griselda laying against the wall. It looked as if something had slammed her against the wall, steaming was covering her body and her clothes were ripped. However, what shocked Ruby most of all was the fearful expression on her face, she didn't even seem to notice anything around her.

"Monster… demon…" she said.

"Hiccup!" Ruby gasped as she looked around for him, but only found the chair he had been strapped too. "Where did he go?"

"He's a true monster," said Griselda.

Ruby's eyes widen. '_Did he do this?_'

"He got inside my flow of time, he has the power of a god… Dragrach," said Griselda shakenly. "Only Dragrach could have done that."

Ruby had no idea what she was talking about, but it sounded as if something happened to Hiccup.

"Ruby!" Toothless' voice cried.

Ruby turned around and saw Toothless flying towards him and landed in her arms.

"Toothless," said Ruby relieved.

Then Gothi, Rubbella and Brandish reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Hiccup's not with you?" said Gothi.

"Gothi," said Ruby.

Griselda saw Brandish, who was being supported by Rubella. "You're alive."

"Oh, thank goodness, you're okay," said Ruby. "I was so worried."

"Yeah, I'm fine," Brandish reassured her. "Now hurry up and put her back in those restraints while you still can. Her power stops time, we can't afford to let her use it."

"What happened down here anyway?" Toothless asked looking around.

"I'm not exactly sure," said Ruby. "Hiccup and I had both been taken prisoner, I blacked out and when I came too, she was lying there and Hiccup was gone."

Gothi looked troubled. "Hiccup had that tumour inside him, it's quite concerning. At first, I thought his over us of magic power had caused a massive anti-ethernano, but now… I'm afraid it's something else."

She then looked at Brandish. "I'm not entirely certain what it is, but at the moment this girl changed it back to its former size… Well, it trigged some kind of wakening stirring something demonic."

Toothless knew what had happened. '_Dragrach…_'

"No! I've got to find him before it's too late!" said Ruby rushing to the stairs.

"You mean dressed like that?" Brandish asked.

Ruby looked down and screamed with embarrassment as she was still topless.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hiccup was making a beeline for the Guildhall and destroyed anything or anyone in his path. Intense flames were coving him and his hands were starting to look demonic

"Where is Drago," he growled in a demonic voice. "I need to find Drago right now." He then looked directly at the Guildhall. "He's there."

He then sensed someone close by and turned around to find Ragnar standing there.

"Hiccup," he said.

"It's you," said Hiccup.


	34. Broken Bonds

Ragnar was looking directly at Hiccup, or rather Dragrach, you could barely recognise his best friend. Demonic flames were completely covering his body and his hand had become more than claws, plus there was that powerful presence around him.

"Move, Ragnar," said Hiccup.

Ragnar looked to his former friend. "All this time, you've been Dragrach. Ironic that my best friend turns out to be my worst enemy."

"Get out of my way!" Hiccup demanded.

"I know it's you!" Ragnar yelled.

"Drago must die," Hiccup growled. "I must kill Drago."

Ragnar closed his eyes. "I can't get through to you, are you still in there?"

"Don't… don't interfere," Hiccup growled. "I have to kill Drago."

Ragnar remembered what Krogan had told him before he left.

'_The demons of the Book of Drago were essential tools that his Majesty created to enslave. However they rebelled and tried to eliminate him, the most powerful of them was Dragrach. A year ago, during your battle with Helheim, his Majesty fused Dragrach into your friend's body, creating a body link spell. Your friend is destined to kill his Majesty, so he devised a way to prevent his death. The moment that Hiccup kills his Majesty, he shall die along with him._'

Ragnar had never known Hiccup to be this aggressive, this single-mindedness was not him. Whether he liked it or not his best friend was gone and all that was in front of him was a demon which had caused him so much pain.

"Move Ragnar," Hiccup ordered.

"You're the one that took everything from me, my mother… Ur… you and those other demons took it al and now Heather is gone," he said clenching his fist.

"I said the move," said Hiccup.

"This ends now, Hiccup," said Ragnar activating his Demon Slaying Magic. "Nobody else dies except for you!"

"Get out of my way!" Hiccup roared.

Hiccup then launched himself at Ragnar and both their fists clashed unleashed a powerful shockwave. They then spun around and struck one another once again creating a miniature explosion with their raw power.

* * *

Underground, Gothi was looking rather impressed with Bbrandish, noting that her wound had completely vanished.

"Well, your magic is quite impressive," she said. "Those injuries were severe not a moment ago."

"I can shrink my wounds, but I'm afraid I can't fix all the damage that's been done," Brandish explained.

Rubbella looked at Griselda, who is now tied up. "So her time-stopping spell didn't work and Hiccup, huh? I had no idea how powerful he had become."

"If only I had the ability to shrink my confusion," said Brandish. "I just don't know what to do about everything."

"That is completely normal," said Ruby as she put clothes back on. "Life is impossible to navigate sometimes, but it's really an opportunity to grow. So I wouldn't see it as a bad thing, all it means is that you're trying to live life to the fullest."

"Let's go, Ruby," said Toothless.

"Yeah," Ruby nodded and looked at everyone. "You girls stay here, we're going to find Hiccup."

"We'll talk some sense into him," said Toothless.

* * *

Elsewhere, Merrill was aborting Heather as they were looking for Ragnar, Heather was extremely worried about him.

"We need to find Ragnar, we need to tell him that I'm alive," said Heather. "He's probably overcome by grief and there's no telling what he might do."

* * *

Ragnar had just swung his fist towards Hiccup, who ducked in time to avoid it. He then swung his claws at Ragnar and he barely had time to shield himself, he was able to protect himself and the bloke but the swing had enough power to push him back.

"No, Ragnar! You won't stop me!" Hiccup roared.

* * *

Hiccup remembered what happened after he took down Griselda, he had picked up Ruby in his arms. She wasn't moving in with all the blood pouring over her face, he assumed that she was dead.

"Ruby, open your eyes," he pleaded. "Come on, wake up! Please, Ruby!"

Ruby just remain silent, Hiccup was in too much of a state to actually check whether she was alive or not. His grief was overwhelming, he blames himself for not protecting her and that was when Dragrach awakened.

* * *

Back in the present, Hiccup charged at Ragnar once again with a burning fist.

"No one will stop me!" he roared.

"Oh, yeah," said Ragnar as he charged at him. "You're wrong, Hiccup! I'll stop you for good!"

* * *

Meanwhile, on the front lines, the battle was not going well, the members of _Dragon Tail_ starting to get exhausted and they appear to be no end in sight. Stoick, in particular, had been fighting the hardest and now he was starting to wear out.

"Master Stoick!"

"Is everything okay?"

"Don't worry about me," he said firmly. "Just keep moving!"

"That's not going to be easy," said Wartihog.

The enemy army continued to charge towards them, nothing they did even slow them down.

"It's just wave after wave with them," said Mulch.

"There's just too many of them, so many I can't count them of my fingers!" Bucket panicked.

"They just keep on coming," said Speedfist.

"Don't be afraid!" Astrid yelled as she jumped into the fray with battle-axe in hand. "I'll carve a path for you!"

"It Astrid!"

"Oh, yeah!"

"Thank you," said Stoick.

"Master, don't push yourself too hard," said Astrid as she looked back at him. "Together will make it back to the Guildhall."

"Of course we will, I'm no fool," Stoick smiled.

"What in the?" Wartihog yelled.

"A giant eyeball?" Gustav stared.

Astrid looked up and saw the same giant eye that Hiccup and the others had described to her back at the Palace.

Irene was standing on the edge of the mountain where the Guildhall lied, she was scouring the battlefield to find Hiccup.

"You can hide Hiccup, but it will only prove futile," she said. "Nothing escapes my old seeing eye, I'll find you."

Everyone could hear Irene's voice and it shook them to the bone.

"The eye can talk!"

"They're after the First Master!"

"This power, it feels familiar," said Vala. "Like the Vikings from the northern front."

"The Golden Despair is here," said Brandish shaking.

"I've never seen that kind of magic," said Wartihog.

"It creeping me out," said Speedfist.

"Me too, it's so scary," said Gustav.

"I have no intention of hiding from you!" Master Hiccup's voice called out.

"Sounds like the First Master," said Fishlegs as he looked around. "Where is he?"

"You may have control over our Guildhall for the time being, but we will a doubt reclaim it," said Hiccup's voice.

Everyone turned and their eyes widened as a giant projection of Master Hiccup was standing over the battlefield.

"Hear me my guildmates and brothers in arms, we will fight as one! The Dragon Tactician will guide your swords to their targets!" he yelled.

"Odin's beard…" Speedfist stared.

"He's huge!" Gustav gasped.

"That is an illusion," said Wartihog.

"Our First Master is showing us all what he does best, it's incredible," said Stoick.

Seeing the First Master renewed everyone's strength and their cheers could be heard throughout the entire battlefield.

"He gives us inspiration like no other," Stoick smiled.

"He reminds me of Hiccup, not surprising if you think about it," said Astrid.

"So that's how it is," said Irene. "He can sway them so easily with only a few choice words, he still was annoying as ever."

_Dragon_ _Tail_ then charge the ending of new resolve and now they were the ones of the overwhelming their enemy.

"Damn it! We're losing ground!"

"We still have them out numberd men! Push them back!"

Irene looked down upon the battlefield and then tapped her staff on the ground. "_Enchantment!_"

Immediately the enemy soldiers began crying out in pain.

"No," Astrid stared.

"What is this?" said Wartihog.

"Why are all their soldiers freaking out?" Speedfist asked.

Stoick realised what was going on. "This is bad."

They all watched in horror as the soldiers started to transform into monstrous creatures with dragon-like traits.

"_Berserker!_" Irene smiled.

Astrid strung her battleaxe at one of them, but it merely pushed her back with a single swing of its fist.

"Astrid!" Speedfist yelled as she flew past him.

"The soldiers abilities have been enhanced," said Astrid.

The berserk soldiers began attacking them, there was no method to their attack no strategy behind it just pure force. The bodies had knowingly transformed, it would seem as if their mind had been affected and they were now acting on pure instinct.

"We're screwed," said Gustav. "There's way more them and they all got stronger."

"My berserker spell enhances one fighting ability many times over, they're basically mindless killing machines now," Irene smiled at the carnage. "So tell me Hiccup, what's your move? Yes, you're outnumbered and overpowered."

"Damn!" said Speedfist. "What will we do?"

"They're shredding our defences," said Wartihog.

Astrid was pushing back against the berserk soldiers, she was now wearing her Gronckle armour and tossed her mighty spear down on top of them.

"That's the Gronckle Armour and Spear Bludgeon!" Gustav cheered.

"Astrid, keep going!"

"Beat them!"

"_Requip! Monstrous Nightmare Armour!_" Astrid yelled she transformed into her Monstrous Nightmare armour and swung her blazing sword at the enemy soldiers. She then quickly transformed into her Skrill armour. "_Skrill Armour!_"

She then immediately electrocuted the enemy soldiers with her lightning spear and then quickly transformed into her Skullcrusher Armour swinging her greatsword at them. "_Skullcrusher Armour!_"

Astrid then transformed into her armless armour and Irene had seen the entire show when smiled. Then to Astrid horror, she watched as the soldiers began picking themselves up, she hadn't faced them in the slightest.

"They got back up!"

"You've got to be kidding!"

They then continue to charge at them at full speed.

"I don't think they can feel pain," said Wartihog.

"Oh man, we're screwed!" Speedfist yelled.

Stoick watched as the members of his guild were being overpowered by these berserk soldiers. One by one they fell and now the soldiers were advancing towards them completely surrounding them so there was no escape. There was only one way for them to get out of this and it would not come without cost.

"So this is how it ends," said Stoick.

Astrid was trying to hold back one of the berserkers and looked at him. "Master! We have to stay strong! I will carve a path!"

Stoick then started placing his hands together. "My journey will end here while my charges go and."

"That stance he's taking… _Dragon Law_," said Tuffnut.

"Oh yeah, take them all out!" Gustav cheered.

"We've got this in the bag now," said Wartihog.

"You've got this, master!"

"Thank goodness!"

Master Hiccup rush towards the battlefield. "Don't do it!"

Everyone then looked at him confused.

"First Master? Why shouldn't he?"

"It's the only chance we've got!"

"It's too risky, the more enemies the spell targets the more that it drains your life force away!" Hiccup yelled. "This army is massive, there's no way you'll survive it."

"Is that true?" Gustav asked.

"He'll die," said Wartihog.

"We can take care of the master!"

"It's just going to take some muscle!"

"I'm painfully aware of the toll this will take," said Stoick firmly. "There is no other choice, I must do what needs to be done."

"I have a plan!" Hiccup yelled. "There is a way that we can avoid this! You don't have to throw your life away!"

"There's no time!" Stoick snapped. "My charges are falling before my very eyes, I have to end this! Their lives in my hands, you would do the same thing in my position and I remember correctly you have already done it!"

Hiccup closed his eyes and nodded.

Valka just stood there with tears in her eyes. "Stoick doesn't do this!"

"I must Valka, though I am glad that we were reunited and I'm sorry that I now have to leave you. I have no choice, not while my charges blood is shed and so I must end this! An old soldier like me has little time left and it means the young can go on living, I'll gladly pay that price!"

Astrid was pinned down by berserker soldiers and she was helpless to help Stoick.

"Master!" she cried.

Bright golden flames then appeared within his palms. "Astrid, listen to me."

"No, please don't do this!" Astrid pleaded.

"Although you may face what seems like to be insurmountable odds, you will find a way forward if you work together," said Stoick ignoring her pleas. "Trust in yourself, but don't forget that you're not alone. This Guild is a family, the bond that you share is unbreakable. My journey has been filled with one of happiness and love, thanks to all of you."

"Master!" Astrid cried.

"I will die leaving with no regrets," said Stoick and then he looked directly at Astrid. "Astrid, take care of Hiccup for me and tell him I'm proud of him."

He then slammed his hands together.

Everyone was bursting into tears and Valka just stood there in silence. Stoick began to remember all the happy times he spent with the Guild and he wouldn't have traded it for anything.

"_Dragon Law!_" Stoick yelled.

Then a burst of golden flames that took on the form of a dragon burst from out of the ground and consumed the entire battlefield engulfing everyone. A good majority of the enemy soldiers turn to dust the moment the flames touched them.

When the flames dispelled a huge chunk of the enemy force had been destroyed.

"It got really quiet all of a sudden," said Toothless.

"I know, I wonder what happened?" Ruby wandered.

"What was that?" said Heather.

"That light, it's strange," said Fishlegs.

"I can hardly see a thing," said Shiva.

"Me too," said Vala.

"That felt like something big," said Rubbella.

"Yes," said Gothi closing her eyes. "That damn fool."

Astrid dropped her battleaxe as she looked at Stoick's body which stood there completely motionless and avoid of all life.

Valka stood there in utter shock remembering all the happy times she had with Stoick. She then fell down to her knees and started to cry.

She then felt a hand over her shoulder which belonged to Gobber. "He protected his own and you need to stay strong, we still have a fight ahead. It what he would have wanted."

Alvin just stood there closing his eyes. "Goodbye, old friend. We won't let your sacrifice be in vain."

Astrid just stood there looking at Stoick, he had been more than her master to her, he was something like a father. He had been so kind, he had given her home and family when she had nothing.

"Being with your daughter, was the greatest on in my life," she cried.

"Astrid, there you are," said Fishlegs as he rushed over to her. "The Chronicler left me a message for you, it's about Hiccup."

Astrid then immediately looked at him. "What did she say?"

* * *

Back at the Guildhall, Drago stepped outside waiting for the assessment of the casualties they had just suffered.

"How many men did we lose just now?" Drago asked looking at Irene.

"If I had to guess I'd say 70 to 80%," she said.

Drago looked somewhat impressed. "The old warrior was always pretty tough. I gave them too little credit, _Dragon Tail_ is proving to be quite the adversarial."

"Luckily the remaining members of the Drake Twelve were unaffected by it so we still have the advantage."

"I would hardly call them the Twelve any more, by my count those that are still alive and fighting number only four including yourself."

* * *

Hiccup and Ragnar were still fighting against one another, they didn't even seem to be aware of what had just happened.

Hiccup charged at Ragnar once again, who quickly created an ice shield shielding himself. However, Hiccup's attack was strong enough to break through and sent him flying, but then Ragnar began launching the shards down on top of him.

Hiccup quickly somersaulted out of the way of avoiding them and then unleashed a burst of flames and the ones above him. Ragnar kept up with a barrage, but Hiccup's strength and speed were incredible however one of them got through his guard and froze his leg.

With him unable to move Ragnar then fired an icy blast which sent him flying across the battlefield. Hiccup quickly recovered and then slammed his hand to the ground creating columns of fire and had them surround Ragnar, but he quickly froze them in place.

Hiccup then unleashed his breath attack and its slammed into Ragnar with incredible force pushing him back. Hiccup then charge into the flames towards him, but Ragnar then quickly created an ice wall and he slammed right into it. He then extended his arms and more these ice walls appeared around Hiccup creaking a prison.

"You won't get past me, Hiccup," said Ragnar. "You hear me!"

He then placed his hands together once again and sealed the top of his ice prison, sealing Hiccup inside. However, Hiccup and the powerful surge of heat causing the ice to evaporate instantly and he launched himself into the air. Then unleashing flames from the base of his feet he launched himself directly at Ragnar.

Ragnar quickly extended his hand unleashed cold air around him in order to block Hiccup's attack. Fire and ice collided creating a massive surge of steam as they try to overpower one another. Then the two of them channelled as much power as they could into their fists and with all their strength swung them at one another.

However, Astrid then suddenly appeared between them and caught their attacks with her bare hands. Upon seeing her the two of them immediately stopped and stared at her in shock, the handle Astrid used to block Hiccup's attack was now badly burned and her other hand which he used to block Ragnar was completely frozen. Then the two of them noticed that she was crying.

"How could you do this right now? At a time like this?" she said.

Upon seen Astrid, Hiccup appeared to come back to his senses. "Astrid?"

Ragnar has also managed to calm down. "She's crying."


	35. Pleasure and Pain

Hiccup and Ragnar were quite stunned when Astrid blocked their attacks with her bare hands. She was crying but not due to the pain inflicted upon her, it was something else entirely.

"How can you do this right now? The time like this?" she said and then looked at them pleadingly. "Please stop."

Hiccup remembered the last time she cried like that, it was when Jellal went mad. He had knocked out cold because he couldn't stand her crying and he promised that he would never allow that to happen again.

Ragnar also remembered when they were just kids when they first met Astrid was in tears. He knew that he knew next to nothing about her, but he knew that she was anything but a crybaby. She had always appeared so vulnerable, but he and everyone else acted as armour for her.

"Look at the person in front of you and tell me is he your enemy or your friend?" Astrid yelled.

Both Hiccup and Ragnar just stood there in silence.

"I don't know what happened, but you can't let some fleeting motion consume you! We've grown up together, have you forgotten our history?"

The two of them just stood there then looked their hands, clearly, Astrid's words were taking root.

"Master Stoick is dead," Astrid cried and then the two of them stared at her. "He sacrificed himself to give us a chance to stop this fighting! If he could see the two of you trying to kill one another, it would break his heart!"

Hiccup then started to turn back to normal, his demonic hands faded away and the heat he was emanating vanished. The black markings on Ragnar also vanished and the temperature around and began to rise.

Astrid then hugged the two of them. "Never forget that I love the two of you and I mean that from the very bottom of my heart."

"Ragnar!" Heather's voice yelled.

Ragnar's eyes widened as he turned around and saw Heather, Merrill and Stormfly walking towards them. Heather was being supported by Merrill and she was waving at him tearfully.

"You're not dreaming!" she yelled. "Merrill nursed me back to health, I'm okay now!"

"Okay might be taken as a little far," said Stormfly.

"Hiccup and Astrid seemed fine too," said Merrill.

Ragnar just stared at Heather. "Heather…"

He then fell to his knees and Heather immediately rushed over to him and quickly caught him in her arms. She smiled at him and laid him down, but then she collapsed on top of him a few seconds later.

"No, what happened?" Merrill asked.

"Clearly their recklessness caught up with them," said Stormfly folding her paws.

Hiccup then toppled over feeling utterly exhausted and then Ruby bent down towards him.

"I was so worried about you," she said.

"I'm sorry," said Hiccup weakly.

Toothless then jumped at him. "Hiccup!"

"Hey, bud," Hiccup smiled.

Astrid then bent down. "You all right?"

"No," said Hiccup. "If users if my body is tearing itself apart, but never mind me. What happened to my dad?"

Astrid closed her eyes and tears formed in her eyes.

* * *

Meanwhile, August was doing battle against the former members of the _Oración Seis_, minus Shiva, and Jellal and was defeating them quite handily. Yeren was on the ground unconscious, Cydor and Salazar were barely able to move the only ones that were still standing were Jellal and Maarva who will quite weakened.

'_This is insane,_' said Jellal. '_We don't even begin to compare with him. How could one man wield so much power?_'

Cydor then clenched his fist. '_He's strong but I can hear his moves before he makes them!_'

He then rushed himself directly in August, but he was more than prepared as he turned to face him. '_I can also hear your moves, you can't disguise them._'

He then raised his staff and blasted Cydor back with a magic blast.

"You're not fast enough!" Salazar yelled as he charged towards him at blinding speed.

However, August vanished in front of him and then appeared behind him striking him in the back of the head with his staff. "To slow."

"_Spiral Pain!_" Maarva yelled unleashing a massive vortex around him.

"An interesting spell indeed, that's why I matted many years ago!" August yelled as he created a safe vortex around him protecting him from his spell. He then unleashed the vortex upon everyone with incredible force.

'_There must be a way,_' said Jellal.

* * *

Meanwhile, Astrid and the others were taking the injured back to Gothi so they could plan the next move. Toothless and Stormfly were carrying Ragnar and Heather, Hiccup who was still conscious, could only move with the support of both Astrid and Ruby.

"We need Gothi to treat Hiccup ASSP," said Ruby.

"And Ragnar and Heather as well," Stormfly added.

Hiccup was still coming to terms with the information that Astrid provided, he couldn't believe that his father was gone.

Then suddenly Astrid came to a stop. "Get down now!"

Seconds later a huge explosion erupted in front of them knocking everyone off their feet.

"Where did that come from?" Toothless groaned.

They then heard footsteps and watched as approaching them was none other than Irene.

"It's been such a long time," said Irene looking directly at Astrid. "Hello, Astrid."

Hiccup winced. "You know her?"

"I don't," she said as she looked at Irene. "Tell me who you are."

Merrill looked between Astrid and Irene. '_It's weird, they look really similar._'

"Who are my?" Irene smiled. "One could say that I'm you Astrid and you are me."

* * *

Elsewhere Rogue and Minerva were completely exhausted from their battle with Ragnar the Rock and Wall, but eventually, they were triumphant. Then watched as the two of them started to vanish as the spell around them became undone.

"Seems we've won," said Minerva.

"They're disappearing," Rogue agreed.

"Honestly they were dead when the fight began, so not certain whether we beat them or the one controlling them was defeated. But I've away to victory."

Rogue looked at her. "That blinding light we saw, do you know what it was?"

"It's _Dragon Law_, that's Stoick's most powerful spell," Minerva explained. "Its purpose is to eliminate who the caster sees as their enemy, it's a good thing we made amends with _Dragon Tail_ before all this happened."

"I wonder how effective the spell was?" Rogue pondered.

"Well, I highly doubt it got every last one, but I'm sure it wiped out a sizeable chunk of their forces."

"I hope you're right because we've nearly exhausted our reserves by now."

* * *

Elsewhere Vala and Shiva were staring at the total annihilation of the enemy army.

"Wow, those guys got obliterated out of nowhere," said Hookfang.

"I don't think it's just those guys, but rather the entire army or at least a good chunk of it," said Skull.

"I'm not sure he was able to pull that off, but it looks like when safe for now big sister," said Vala.

Shiva was still rather uncomfortable. "I thought I told you that I'm not your sister."

"That was quite the spectacle to behold," said a smooth soothing voice.

They immediately looked up and saw sitting on the hill was Larcade.

"Who's there!" Vala demanded.

"So many of our men gone in one brilliant flash of light. Therefore if I ever want to face my father again I must repay this in-kind."

They all just stared at him as he sat there cross-legged meditating as a dazzling light emitted from his body.

"What is he?" said Hookfang.

"I don't know, but I got a bad feeling about him," said Skull.

"He's another one of the _Twelve_, I'm absolutely positive," said Vala.

"That so?" said Shiva. "You really think you can take on both of us, do you? Then you're a fool."

"Hey, don't forget I'm here for backup!" Hookfang yelled indignantly.

"Let them handle this," Skull sighed.

"Perhaps I should clarify," said Larcade as a bright orb appeared within his palms. "I intend to repay everyone mean all that oppose us will be subjected to my punishment!"

Then suddenly a blinding light appeared.

"It's blinding!" Vala yelled as she shielded her eyes.

"May your spirits of pure light extend into the heavens and take flight," said Larcade as his light extended towards the entire battlefield.

Shiva then fell to her knees as she felt a burning sensation within her entire body, she did look as if she was in pain but it looked as if she was enjoying it.

"What's wrong Shiva?" Vala asked, who appear to be completely immune. "Please stay strong."

Shiva wasn't the only one being affected Minerva was having the exact same sensation and Rogue seem to be unaffected.

"What is this?" Minerva panted. "I can't take it…"

She then fell to her knees and Rogue quickly rushed over to her. "Milady…"

"No, don't… don't touch me," she pleaded.

"What?" Rogue flounder then suddenly he felt the same burning sensation. "Oh no, what's happening?" Then she is well fell over. '_Well, this isn't good._'

* * *

On the front lines, most of the members of _Dragon Tail_ were feeling the exact same sensation, only a handful of them appear to be unaffected. They weren't experiencing pain as such, in fact, it was quite a pleasant feeling the only problem was it was just too much.

"Oh, wow! This is crazy!"

"No, we have to fight it!"

"I don't think I can!"

Both Alvin and Valka felt the ground been affected by this inflexion.

"What's happening to you?" Master Hiccup frowned. '_This magic a strange, understand it only the adults are affected._' He then stopped when he saw that Speedfist appeared to be immune. '_No, wait… some people are perfectly fine. What's going on here?_'

Master Hiccup's eyes then widened as he suddenly found himself been inflicted. "I feel so strange… so good! There's nothing I can do it's taking over!"

Gildarts wasn't any exception out he was rolling around on the ground with ecstasy.

"Gildarts!" Agatha yelled rushing to his side. "What the hell is happening to you? Shake it off!"

"I feel so good," Gildarts moaned.

August had taken care of Jellal and none of them appeared to be affected by Larcade's spell.

"Larcade's doing," he said. "That godforsaken spell of his."

* * *

Up at the ruins, Irene was facing Astrid who had taken up a fighting stance.

"You and I… share quite a lot," Irene smiled at her. "More than you can ever imagine."

Then suddenly she, Astrid and Hiccup was suddenly been inflicted by Larcade's.

"Not now," said Irene as she fell to her knees. "Damn Larcade."

Hiccup groaned from pleasure. "What's happening? It feels so good."

Astrid was panting heavily. "I don't know, but why only we been affected?" She then realised that this was the perfect chance to get away and she quickly turned to Ruby and Merrill. "You have to get the wounded to safety, right this instant!"

"But what about you?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, this crazy magic is affecting you as well," said Toothless.

"There's no way can fight like this," said Stormfly.

"Just go!" Astrid yelled as she gripped her battleaxe fighting through the insane pleasure she was experiencing. "Besides I need and find out what she means. I must find out the truth!"

She then shouted Irene, who then raised her staff and fired a magic blast directly at her. Fortunately, Merrill had jumped in and created a barrier of water protecting the two of them from the attack.

"I can help you fight," said Merrill.

"Merrill?" Astrid stared.

"Imbuement Magic?" said Irene. "I find it hard to believe that only a handful of you was affected by Larcade's spell and that you're able to fight through it, Astrid."

* * *

At the Guildhall, Drago was feeling the exact same ailments as everyone else.

"Larcade stop right now!" he yelled telepathically. "You're harming your allies too!"

"That was not my intention, forgive me," said Larcade.

Vala, Hookfang and Skull were currently kneeling over Shiva, who was completely overcome by pleasure.

"What kind of magic is this?" Hookfang asked.

"And why did it only affect her?" Vala frowned.

"Too much," said Shiva.

"Just hang in there," said Vala.

"My magic is rooted in pleasure and all those that have tasted it cannot escape its grip," said Larcade. "Relentless pleasure sounds like a gift, doesn't it? But too much is dangerous."

Vala then got to her feet and immediately pulled out Pisces key. "_Open! Gate of the other Two Fish!_"

"In fact, it can be fatal," said Larcade and then suddenly like tentacles shot out from his palms and then ensnared Vala. "It would seem as if you've been kept in the dark of ignorances, but I will share the light of pleasure and pain with you."

Vala then screamed as she J slammed with the same pleasure that Shiva was experiencing. The tentacles had also ensnared both Hookfang and Skull and now they were experiencing pleasure firsthand.

"What's happening I feel so bad?" Hookfang cried, but then a blissful face appeared. "Never mind I'm feeling really good now."

"It's just too much, I can barely stay conscious," said Skull.

"We have to keep ourselves together, don't give in to it!" Vala yelled as she tried to fight back against the pleasure though there was easier said than done.

Then suddenly there was a huge slash of light and the tentacles have been sliced pieces.

"All this talk about light and pleasure and still you are partnered with Drago," said Camicazi.

"Camicazi, you're here," said Vala looking relieved.

"I'm afraid you don't understand, he's much more than that to me," said Larcade.

* * *

Jellal was currently flat on the ground along with the others of his guild, all of them had been defeated handily by August.

'_How could this have happened?_' he said. '_This is the end for Crime Sorcière, we've been annihilated… by one man._'

August then slammed his foot on top of his head. "I've heard that you once were shipped his Majesty. Knowing his power why would you ever choose to fight him?"

"Because… I saw the light," Jellal winced. "The radiance of our heart they could brighten the darkness and the flame of burning hope."

"So light is good and darkness is evil? How simpleminded, his Majesty was once blessed with a son. The boy was born into this world possessing a tremendous of light."

Jellal eyes lit up. '_Drago had a child?'_

"The lad was unloved with nary a soul to share his gift, he walked alone travelling the path were light and darkness meet until he reached a state of nothingness. Good and evil are not as simple as black-and-white if we were to call one thing good in this world perhaps… perhaps that would be love."

Jellal then watched as August walks away. '_Come on I have to get up now. Astrid is in danger, I have to find her._'

* * *

Meanwhile, Camicazi had practically challenged Larcade to a duel.

"Just who are you?" Camicazi asked.

"I am Larcade Haddock," Larcade smiled.

"Did you just say, Haddock?" Vala stared.

"But that's Hiccup's last name?" Hookfang frowned.

"It is some kind of relation?" Skull asked.

"In a way, you could say that I'm his son," said Larcade.

They all just stared at him perplexed.

"That's insane!" Vala yelled.

"I was rather looking forward to meeting him during this battle," Larcade admitted. "Also that I can kill him myself!"

Then suddenly he fired blades made of pure light directly at them.

"There was a blaze of light!" said Vala.

Camicazi quickly jumped into action and drew her sword slicing the attacks. However there was just too many of them, but she managed to roll to safety in time.

"You think you can talk down to us from up on high?" said Camicazi as she gripped her blade. She then swung it and sliced right through the hill. "Get down here!"

"Holy!" Hookfang yelled.

"Never get on her bad side," said Skull.

Larcade then clapped his hands together once more unlike tendrils immediately shot up from the ground.

"Camicazi!" Vala cried.

Larcade then landed on the ground and placed his palm upon it. "And now you must learn the taste of pleasure and pain. These primal instincts, you can't deny."

The tendrils and immediately wrap themselves around Camicazi.

"Try and resist it with all your might!" Vala yelled. She really wanted to help her, but Larcade's attack had done a number on her. "I can't even stand up… Camicazi!"

Camicazi then suddenly bit down her tongue and with all her strength blaster sword and sliced right through the like tendrils freed herself.

Larcade stared at her. "She bit through her own tongue? Escape the pleasure by inflicting pain on herself." She then suddenly vanished and then appeared directly in front of him. '_She's fast._'

"Your magic is incredibly vulgar," Camicazi glared as she gripped her sword.

Vala recognised this stands, it was the same one that Camicazi used against her during the Grand Magic Games last year.

"I know what she's doing, she's preparing for unstoppable technique," said Vala.

"You could say the same for my grudge swords thirst for blood," said Camicazi and then swung her blade. "_Archenemy!_"

However, to her shock, Larcade was able to stop her attack by blocking it with his fingers. '_He stopped my sword with his bare hand?'_

"You have the wrong idea, you can't hold the Twelve to the same standards as the ones you have defeated so far," said Larcade and Camicazi then immediately began swinging her sword frantically, but he kept on blocking them with his hand. "No… I… Irene… and August aren't like the rest."

Camicazi wasn't going to give up, but she had no idea what to do. Larcade was able to block every single one of her attacks with just his bare hand.

Larcade smiled upon the look on her face. "I love that look on your face, it's rare to catch someone between defines and resignation."

Camicazi yelled in frustration and slammed her sword down with as much strength as she could, but just like her other strikes, Larcade blocked it with his bare hand. Then suddenly he swung his free hand and a huge cut appeared across her left hip and she fell to her knees.

"Fear not, for this pain will give way to ultimate pleasure," said Larcade smoothly. "You were fearsome earlier and you were third the magic I use is vulgar. I can see that may be true to a certain degree, but if you look you will find that there is love to it." He then placed his palms together. "It allows you to die without feeling any pain."

Camicazi then collapsed.

"May your spirits of pure light takes of the heavens impure flight," said Larcade.

"Camicazi, no!" Vala yelled.

"I can't believe he took her down so easily," said Skull.

"Enjoy it, for now, your pleasure will become so intense that you will be begging for it to stop," said Larade.

Then suddenly white tendrils appeared out of nowhere and wrapped themselves around Vala and she began feeling the overwhelming pleasure once again.

"And now your death will be filled with pure bliss," Larcade smiled.


	36. Hiccup's Mind

Ruby and the others had all the injured back to Gothi in order to tend to their wounds. She was able to stabilise both Ragnar and Heather, but Hiccup was another problem. Brandish had just attempted to shrink the tumour down, but she was unable to for some reason.

"These two have serious injuries, but they should pull through," said Gothi.

"Luckily I was able to shrink their wounds," said Brandish.

"That's great, thanks a lot," Ruby smiled with relief.

"And if it weren't for Merrill we could have lost Heather," Gothi added.

"The main concern is with Hiccup," said Stormfly.

"No kidding," said Toothless.

"I'm certainly not getting any better," Hiccup winced.

"Early I was able to shrink the mass inside of him, but my magic seems to have lost its effect on it," said Brandish. "Whatever that is, I'm not powerful enough to counteract it."

"That's quite alarming, considering we have seen you able to shrink an entire island the size of a pebble," said Stormfly.

"I wonder what could possibly be that resistant?" said Rubbella. "It boggles the mind."

"He was immune to the time-stopping spell and flew into a violent rage when it was cast," said Gothi. "I hate to admit it but I'm completely at a loss."

"He's a demon, that's the only way to truly describe him," said Griselda.

'_A demon… Dragrach_,' said Toothless.

"You're wrong about Hiccup! That's a lie!" Ruby snapped.

"And you believe you know him to his very core do you?" Griselda smirked.

"I know him way better than you ever will, I can guarantee you that."

"How naïve, you can never truly know a person. Even so-called friends have something they hide away from each other right Randy?"

Brandish just remained quiet.

"I have no doubt that Hiccup has been honest about who years deep down, he's practically the reason I was able to join _Dragon Tail_ in the first place, I'm grateful."

They had been so busy talking that they failed to notice that Hiccup was no longer awake, they only realise this when suddenly smoke shot out from his body.

"What's happening?" Stormfly stared.

"I've never seen someone just give off smoke," said Rubbella.

"I'm afraid it might be related to that strange mass growing inside of him," said Gothi.

"Actually it's his own doing," said Toothless.

Ruby looked at him. "What?"

"He's slowed his heart rate and breathing, also that he could enter into a trance. I'm afraid he won't be responsible for quite some time."

"Hiccup!" Ruby cried.

* * *

Hiccup found himself in what can only be described as a barren wasteland, there are no signs of any kind of life. Also, it appeared to be rain ash from the sky, there was so much of it that it was blocking out the sun.

"Where am I?" he wondered and then he sensed a presence behind him. "If somebody there?"

"It's just me, Hiccup," said Drago's voice.

Hiccup spun around and immediately saw standing behind him was none other than Drago. However, he knew that all this was inside his mind and that this Drago was just a figment of his imagination.

"Out of all the people my subconscious could have created it had to be you," said Hiccup narrowing his eyes.

Drago merely smiled. "Attempting to thwart Dragrach's control through meditation?"

"We both can't have the same body," said Hiccup. "After what nearly happened when he had temporary control I am not about to let it happen again."

"Why not? You would probably have the power needed to kill me or are the other me."

"And go on a blood rage against everyone I hold dear?" Hiccup glared. "No thanks!"

"Regardless you lose control anyway, this is the end for you."

Hiccup looked at him. "Maybe, but I'll hold on until the very end."

"Fighting a lost cause, you're so much like your ancestor."

Hiccup looked at him. "Why do you resent my ancestor so much?"

"I imagine he's told you to some degree on how we met," said Drago.

"He said that you were his student 1000 years ago, your family had been killed by dragons. You then began researching ways of bringing back your sister, but your research finally forced the board to expel you."

"Back then there was a lot of segregation of against us humans, it wasn't until the end of the Dragon Wars that the elves finally lost power allowing us humans to rule instead. I lived on the borders and they had so little protection against the dragons and the Elven Empire did not see any need to provide aid if they had then my family would have lived."

"But my ancestor wanted equality between elves and humans, he admitted he went to the Academy for that very reason. It was only because you wouldn't accept your sister's death when things got out of control."

"He was never on my side," Drago growled furiously. "He even went as far as allying with our enemies, the dragons to stop me. He even managed to get my own sister involved and with the help of Sapphire, the first Celestial Viking, he was able to send your mental along with the other dragons train future warriors that would one day stop both me and Acnologia."

Hiccup turned around and saw images of these conflicts appearing along with the vision of his ancestor, Ingeel, the Chronicler and Sapphire making their plans.

"When the five dragons entered into our time period they located as almost immediately and began training us," said Sting's voice.

Hiccup turned around and found him standing there where Drago had been standing a few moments ago.

"Sting?" he blinked.

"And then of course after our mentors disappeared you started to tutor me," Sting smiled.

"Mind asking why you're here now instead of Drago?" Hiccup asked.

"Why ask me it's your subconscious," Sting shrugged.

"When I started this meditation I never imagined things would turn out this way," Hiccup sighed. "I only wanted to prevent Dragrach from taking control of my body again."

"You are, your subconscious mind is just trying to keep you sane."

"You call this sane?" said Hiccup looking around.

"Just follow me, then maybe we can find the answer to stop Dragrach together," said Sting as he walked off.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sting was rushing towards the battlefield as quickly as he could.

"Well thanks to Fenris I was able to get this far," he said and began looking around. "Now where's Rogue and Hookfang? I hope they're okay…" Then he smelt familiar scent. "Wait, that scent."

Larcade was still using his magic against Vala and she was starting to reach her limit with the overwhelming pleasure she was feeling.

Camicazi was still alive, but was in no state to fight. "Don't give up, please."

"Try to hang in there," said Hookfang.

"Not sure how much more this week intake," Skull panted.

Vala was utterly exhausted. '_I can barely think right now._'

"Sting, you've got to help us," Hookfang pleaded. "I know you're out there, we need you!"

Then suddenly they saw Sting jumping out completely out of nowhere and immediately swung kick directly at Larcade.

"Sorry I'm late, you guys," said Sting.

"Oh, you made it!" said Vala with relief.

"I knew you would come for us, buddy!" Hookfang yelled.

"Perfect timing," said Skull.

"What's going on here?" Sting asked. "Looks like you been giving my guild members a hard time."

"What a surprise, seems yet another fool has joined us," said Larcade.

Sting then swung her fist directly at him, but Larcade maintained his stance and was just pushed backwards slightly.

"If you truly want to hurt me, then try harder," he said and then unleashed his like tendrils at him.

"Be careful Sting, don't let them touch you!" Vala yelled.

However, to everyone's shock Sting then began absorbing the tendrils.

"What is this? It tastes kind of funky but feels good in some weird way," he said as he ate. He then looked up directly at Larcade. "Holy Magic has no effect on me, after all, I am the Holy Dragon Slayer."

Larcade merely smiled not looking worried in the slightest and the two of them just stood there facing one another.

Sting then narrowed his eyes. "What's your deal? Something pisses me off. To make it worse you smell like Hiccup. Just who the hell are you anyway? Why do you and Hiccup at the same scent?"

"Well, according to him his last name is Haddock," said Hookfang.

"He's told us a lot of things, but I'm not sure we can believe a single word of it," said Vala. "He claims to be Hiccup's son."

Sting stared. "That doesn't make any sense to me."

"Considering their both the same age that would be an understatement," said Skull.

"It just doesn't add up the way this guy smells," said Sting. "If he's telling the truth then him and Hiccup having the same scent is weird. He doesn't just smell like Hiccup, he smells exactly like him. Everyone has their own scent, it's not genetic or anything. True there are similarities in families, but not to this extent. If I had my eyes closed I will be able to tell him and Hiccup apart from his scent."

"Things are not so simple," said Larcade and then fired blades of light directly at him.

However, Sting just absorbed each and every single attack.

"What did I tell you?" said Sting as he places hands together forming an orb of light. "Holy Magic does not have any effect on me… _Holy Ray!_"

He then fired a powerful being directly at Larcade and this time he was struggling to hold it back. Then suddenly appearing directly in front of him was Sting.

"_Holy Nova!_" Sting roared as he swung a glowing fist directly at him.

He struck with so much force that he literally sent him flying backwards.

"You're more than capable for then I realised, but still…" said Larcade and then suddenly a magic circle appeared directly beneath Sting. "_Famished Soul!_"

Sting's stomach then growled and he suddenly felt hungry.

"What's wrong Sting?" Vala frowned.

"The hunger you feel will be impossible to endure," said Larcade.

His statement was starting to prove true as Sting had never felt this hungry before. It was as if he hadn't eaten for several days, as a result, he was now feeling absolutely weak from starvation.

"Oh man, I'm starving all of a sudden," he groaned.

Larcade then grabbed the cross that was attached to his back and slammed it directly at Sting. He was so weak from hunger that he was unable to move and so he was unable to dodge it in time.

"Stay strong buddy!" Hookfang yelled.

"I'm trying!" Sting yelled back.

"You can beat this guy, just hang in there!"

Sting then looked at him with a hungry look, because in his mind Hookfang looked like a big plate of meat.

"You look so freaking tasty," he said.

"Wow, Sting! It's me!" Hookfang panicked as Sting approached him.

"Master Sting, what has come over you?" an ice pop asked with Vala's voice.

"Don't you dare look at me like that!" said a stick of dumplings with Camicazi's voice.

Sting just stood there licking his lips.

"Yes, go and eat your fill," said Larcade.

Sting then picked up Hookfang and then bit down on top of him.

"Sting, cut it out!" Hookfang cried. "It Hookfang, I'm your friend, not your food!"

"Must have meat, my belly is crying," said Sting.

"Come to your senses!" Camicazi yelled.

Then suddenly Vala then bit down on her shoulder.

"Vala?" Camicazi stared.

Vala looked up at her with a hungry expression, clearly, Larcade's spell hadn't just affected Sting, but all of them.

"So hungry, I can't take it any more," she said. "I feel like I'm going to starve to death."

Camicazi then found herself been affected by the spell. "Oh please, save me some."

She then began biting down on her shoulder and Hookfang was now biting down on Sting's arm.

Skull just stared them. "This is getting weird now."

* * *

Elsewhere both Minerva and Rogue had finally regained their senses, Larcade's spell was no longer affecting them but they were still reeling from the side effects.

"Hey, Rogue are you still able to move?" Minerva asked as she lifted herself up.

"I can get around somewhat, but I think I've taken too much damage to do anything beyond that," she said as she stood up.

"I feel the same, it's like my resources are gone. This battle has taken nearly all the strength I had left in me and we can probably assume that the others had their powers drained as well. Which means Sting and Vala are in trouble."

"Whoever casts that spell is quite powerful indeed. Milady are you able to determine their location?"

"I can definitely sense their power from here, seems to be coming from that way," said Minerva shifting her head slightly. "Wouldn't be very much a journey to reach them."

Rogue then turned around and started to make her way towards that direction.

"You shouldn't go alone, I can come with you," Minerva offered.

"Please stay, I believe you should remain here," she said looking back at her.

"I can go!"

"You've taken quite a bit more damage than I have today. In the event that something happens to me, it would be better for our side if you were to stay behind and avoid the fight."

Minerva didn't like it, but she knew that she was right.

* * *

Larcade was still enjoying the spectacle as Sting and the others attempted to eat each other.

"The world of man is filled with desires," he said. "May you devour each other and meet your ruin."

Skull was suffering from the same effects of the spell, but he was resisting. "If you think we will devour each other, you're sorely mistaken. We will not eat our friends!"

Skull's words managed to reach Sting and he immediately pulled away from Hookfang.

"I know you're dying of starvation, pal," said Hookfang looking up at him. "So this is the only thing that will save you?"

Sting closes eyes and raised his fist. "I gotta do what I gotta do." He then punched him right on top of the head knocking him out cold and then approached Vala and Camicazi. "Sorry, ladies I don't have a choice!" He then punched them and knocking them out cold and then finally made his way over to Skull. "Sorry Skull."

He then knocked him out cold.

Sting was still worn out, but he wasn't an alleged something as simple starvation stop him from taking down Larcade.

"This is the only way I can think of to fight against my appetite," he said.

"That so? But how do you plan to stave off against those crippling hunger pains?"

"I'm just going to have to eat you!"

Staying then charged at him swinging his fist, but Larcade just sidestepped out of the way and then struck him in the back with his palm.

"Have you forgotten how weak this hunger has made you?" said Larcade.

"How could I forget?" Sting growled as he picked himself up and then swung his fist. "But still!"

Larcade then spun around and struck him with his palm once again. "There's no point in trying."

"I'm _Sabretooth's_ master, I've gotta save my guild," said Sting.

"Hmm, never heard of them before."

Larcade's cross then spun out of nowhere and struck him on his right shoulder. It struck him with so much force that he was forced to fold to his knees.

Larcade then looked down at him. "Why would you bother getting involved in such a fight if you're not a member of _Dragon Tail_?"

Sting then rose to his feet. "Because their Guild needs help right now and that's what allies do for each other! Because they helped us change for the better and because I owe it to Hiccup!"

"Don't agonise in owing him, his spirit will be freed of concern once he has been released from this world. I have taken up the responsibility of killing him with my own hands."

Vala then suddenly vanished and in her place appeared Rogue.

Sting stared at her. "What that…" He then realised what had happened. "… Milady's Territorial Spell."

"Territorial?" Larcade blinked. "That space swapping magic."

* * *

Minerva had used the last of her strength in order to switch Rogue and Vala around.

"Vala?" said Minerva as she bent over her.

Vala then started to regain consciousness. "Oh, I didn't see you before."

Then suddenly and to Minerva's bewilderment, Vala began biting down on her leg.

"What are you telling?" Minerva stared. "Cut that out this instant!"

"I just can't help myself, you look so yummy," said Vala and she continued to bite down on her leg.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Minerva yelled trying to push her away. "I'm not some dinner on tray. Please, stop!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Sting was pleased to see Rogue as she had arrived just in time.

"Wondered where you were," he said smiling.

"I don't have enough strength left to fight alongside you," she said regretfully. "But milady sent me for delivery so eat me."

Larcade stared confused.

Sting was also rather confused. "Say what? You mean…"

Rogue then unleashed his shadows and they made their way towards Sting. "You're hungry aren't you? So I want you to consume the rest of my magic power."

"But I can't eat a different type of magic, it's not going to work!" He then remembered that Hiccup and Eret had been able to absorb different kinds of magic and at this point and had much of a choice. "Might as well try some sense I'm starving!"

Rogue smiled as Sting began to eat his shadows.

"There are three primary desires that drive all living things first one is sex… then there's food… they are then all eventually followed by sleep," said Larcade. "That is the final desire that I shall grant you, the gift of sleep. To be more precise what I offer is eternal slumber."

"I've heard about another of your crap!" Sting roared.

Sting had finished absorbing Rogue shadows and now one half his body was covered in light scales by the other was covered in dark scales. His eyes had become slits and his fangs were much more visible now. Rogue had now collapsed with exhaustion after depleting his entire magic reserves.

"And I hate the way you smell!" Sting continued. "It's burning up the hair my nostrils!"

"The fact that a weak and significant person has the gall to challenge me makes me want to vomit," said Larcade.

"Hey, Rogue! Thanks for the power!" said Sting.

"Now go Holy Shadow Dragon," said Rogue weakly.

"I'm all fired up now," said Sting as he took up a fighting stance.

"Onto the next desire, the one that you will not be able to resist," said Larcade. "This spell is known as _Rest in Peace_."

"Call it whatever you want, but you're still going to lose."

"Once I have ended your life Hiccup Haddock's will be the next want to perish," Larcade promised.

"Are you trying to get me more fired up, because whether you like it or not that's what's happening!"

The two then poised ready for final clash and it was planed everyone that only one would be left standing.

* * *

Elsewhere Hiccup was doing his meditative trance, though Rubin the others were now starting to get worried.

"Hiccup, come on just open your eyes," Ruby pleaded.

"This is bad, if he stays in this trance longer it might very well become permanent," said Gothi.

"No!" Ruby cried.

"Come on, you can fight this," said Toothless.

Hiccup just laid there with steam exited from his body, to them it looks as if he was in a coma rather than a trance and they had no idea whether he would wake up or not.


	37. Sting, the Holy Shadow Dragon

Sting and Larcade were facing each other in a final showdown, with the power given to him by Rogue Sting felt even more powerful than before. However, he knew that Larcade wouldn't go down that easily and it was going to take everything he had.

"I've spent way too many years trying to get Hiccup's level," said Sting. "So I'm not going to let a bastard like you get in my way!"

"My aim is to purify Hiccup's tarnished soul with my own hands," said Larcade. "Your delusions of grandeur will not be enough to stop me."

"I've got real power and whenever I combined it with Rogue's I wield the essence of _Sabretooth_!"

Sting then rushed forwards and struck him across the face with the fist of light, it was so strong that it sent Larcade flying. However, he quickly recovered and then fired beams of light at Sting, but he easily not them aside much to his surprise.

"Shattered?" said Larcade.

"Holy Magic won't work, because Sting has the power to cancel it," said Rogue.

"I'm gonna knock down your attack and hit you with Rogue's shadow!" Sting roared as he channelled the power of shadow into his left fist and then struck him.

Larcade had been taken completely by surprise and then Sting carried on his assault by bombarding him with fists of light and shadow.

"But wait…" said Sting as he raised his hands into the air and began channelling both light and shadow into them. "Let's see what happens when I use both at once!"

He then unleashed a powerful attack combining both the powers of light and shadow and aimed directly at Larcade. There was a huge explosion as it struck him, but as the smoke cleared Larcade was still standing though he did look a little shaken up.

"So you're the stubborn type, huh?" said Sting.

"Two powers together, you're not strong to fight the desires that all living creatures must fall to," said Larcade and then started doing some hand signals. "Succumbed to the eternal sleep of death, now rest in peace!"

A massive wave of magic then struck everyone on the wall suddenly finding it difficult to keep their eyes open.

"What is this?" said Rogue as he fought with everything he had to keep his eyes open. "Mustn't sleep… no."

"Death will be upon you, the instant you close your eyes," said Larcade.

"Sleep…" said Camicazi as she started to feel drowsy. "It's hard to resist, but I cannot give in."

"We can't fall asleep," said Hookfang trying to keep his eyes open.

"Can't hold on much longer," Skull groaned.

Sting was keeping himself awake by punching his sides.

"Stay awake! Snap out of it damn it!" he yelled. "Don't sleep! Don't sleep! Don't sleep!"

"Nobody can fully resist their primal desires," said Larcade smiling. "Not even mighty Acnologia and that weakness gives me power. I will use it to defeat him, thus proving that I am the ultimate Viking."

"What now?" said Sting as the weight of his eyes were becoming heavier.

"Your shadow… go into it," said Rogue. "Your senses will be sharper inside the shadow, it won't last long but it will wake you up."

"I'm not so sure I'm able to, I don't know how to do that."

"You must feel the gravity, focus on it until your feet in the ground become one."

"Feel the gravity… become one…"

"Gravity is a speciality of mine!" said Camicazi as she supported herself with her sword and stretched out her hand. "I can make you sink into the earth!"

Then using what little power she had left she put an incredible amount of pressure on top of Sting.

"What the?" Sting stared.

"Camicazi?" said Rogue.

"That's one way to keep us awake," said Skull.

"Yeah, but does she have to crush us in doing so?" Hookfang asked.

Sting then felt himself sinking into the ground. "Wait… hang on!"

He then was swallowed into the ground.

Rogue smiled. "Yeah."

Sting then found himself sinking in a very dark place and indeed her senses had become sharpened. "Crazy_, _I'm really inside my shadow. She was right, my senses are sharpening. Here we go!"

Sting began travelling through his shadow towards Larcade.

"I can still see you," said Larcade. "Fly spirit into the heavens!"

"Won't happen!" Sting roared as he emerged from the shadow. "Because I'm using all of our powers combined into one!"

"Mind too, huh?" said Camicazi.

Sting then began swiping Larcade with his fingers dealing him slashes of light and shadow.

"It's called _Holy_ _Shadow Dragon's Silk!_" said Sting.

The attack was far too much for Larcade and he found himself falling.

"Close your eyes, you need to sleep it off," said Sting.

"Nice, that's how you do it," said Hookfang as he stood up.

"That wasn't so bad, huh?" said Skull smiling meekly.

Larcade just laid on the ground unable to move, he couldn't believe that he had just been bested.

"Master… I failed," he said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hiccup was still in his trance trying to pull himself back together, he had no way of knowing what was going on outside only that he had to hurry. If you made in this transfer to long he could be in a permanent coma or perhaps even worse.

At the moment he had been following Sting for who knows how long, but it felt as if he was walking in circles.

"How much further is it Sting?" he asked.

"What? I'm Rogue," said Rogue as she turned to face him.

Hiccup groaned. "Little warning before you switch would be nice."

"We're inside your mind, don't blame us," said Rogue.

"All right, I don't suppose you know where Sting was taking me?" Hiccup asked.

Rogue looked at him. "Tell me what you know about your sword?"

"I know that Ingeel was the one who gave it to me, he said it was made from a special alloy that absorbed magic," said Hiccup.

"That is true, who was forged by dragon fire and made with different dragon scales," Rogue explained. "That moulded the blade that you call _Inferno_ was not only capable of absorbing fire magic but all different kinds. Now you're probably wondering how Ingeel was able to forge a sort of a human hands."

"And you know who did?"

"It was forged by a woman named Sapphire," said Rogue.

"Wait, do you mean Ruby's ancestor?"

"The resemblance is uncanny, isn't it?" said Drago's voice behind him.

Hiccup saw that Rogue was gone and then turned to face Drago. "You again?"

"Sapphire was quite the extraordinary woman, she was possibly the most powerful Celestial Viking evidently recorded in history," said Drago and then he looked at Hiccup with a small smile. "Your death is drawing near and soon Dragrach will regain control of your body."

* * *

Back in the real world, Ruby and everyone else we're still very much concerned about Hiccup.

"If he stays much longer in this state, there will be nothing we can do," said Gothi.

"Come on, Hiccup, snap out of it," Toothless pleaded.

"Must kill Drago, must kill him," said Hiccup.

Toothless looked at him. "You can't, Drago has placed a body link spell on you. The moment you kill him you'll die too."

Everyone's eyes lit up as they looked at him in shock.

"Hang on, what are you talking about Toothless?" Ruby asked.

Toothless looked up at her. "A year ago, Drago implanted Dragrach into his body, because Hiccup was destined to kill him. He used as a deterrent to prevent Hiccup from killing him because the body link spell he had placed over Dragrach would kill him and since he was inside Hiccup that would kill him as well."

"No way," said Ruby in shock.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sting and the others were resting after the little scuffle with Larcade and that when they saw Vala and Minerva rushing towards them.

"Hey, Sting! Rogue! We're here!" Minerva yelled.

"You okay?" Vala asked.

"We're fine, really," Sting smiled.

"I'm sorry, can't stand up right now," said Rogue.

The two of them and laid eyes on Larcade, who was now out cold.

"Is that the enemy?" Minerva asked.

"Thank you for taking care of him," said Vala gratefully.

"Sting is the man!" Hookfang cheered as he jumped into Sting's arms.

"It was a team effort," said Skull.

"We could have done without your help buddy, thank you," Sting smiled as he stroke him.

"We didn't actually do any fighting you know," Hookfang pointed out.

"Are you sure you going to be all right?" Skull asked as he approached Rogue.

"Nothing is a little rest won't cure," said Rogue.

Minerva then approached Camicazi. "Camicazi, I didn't know you would be here."

"Well, I am," she said.

The last time the two of them met was during the Grand Magic Games last year, they had ended up in a three-way fight along with Astrid. She had held Neria hostage in order to pity them against one another and once they were at their weakest she attacked them. She had also tortured poor Neria Astrid and Camicazi battled.

"I need to apologise," she said. "I treated you so poorly during the Grand Magic Games, it was wrong."

"It's okay, I've let it go," Camicazi assured her. "Honestly I have decided to live my life without holding grudges. Leave the past behind me."

Minerva was relieved to hear that.

"Anyway…" said Camicazi looking at Shiva, who was completely passed out and appear to be dreaming. "It would seem this girl is having some interesting dreams."

"That's nice," said Shiva blissfully. "Now don't be in such a hurry."

"Seems that way," said Vala fidgeting with fingers awkwardly.

"Hey, kinda forgot about her," said Hookfang.

"It's sort of a long story," said Vala.

"Man I'm so beat," Sting groaned and looked at Rogue. "You think you can take things from here?"

"Sure thing, I'll get us to _Dragon_ _Tail_" Rogue smiled.

Camicazi looked up at the sky. "Astrid… please be safe."

* * *

Astrid was currently battling against Irene and she was using everything she had against her.

She swung her battleaxe, but Irene merely blocked it with her staff. Merrill was supporting her with her support magic to increase her speed and strength, but so far I was having very little effect.

Astrid then slammed her axe once again, but this time Irene fostered her staff towards her forcing Astrid to lean back to avoid it. She then summoned a pair of sword between her toes, placed a hand on the ground and began spinning her body like a tempest attacking her with a pair of twin swords on her battleaxe, but she blocked each and every single attack. Irene unleashed a powerful magical blast forcing Astrid to retreat and then fired a barrage of magic bullets at her.

"No Astrid!" Merrill cried.

When the smoke cleared Astrid was standing there wielding her Boneknapper Armour and its sealed protected her. She then switched her armour for her Shadow Wing Armour and then launched her blade directly at Irene. However, Irene merely not them away with her staff and then the swords retreated back to Astrid.

"Not bad," she said and then unleashed a powerful magical blast directly beneath Astrid.

Astrid however managed to launch herself into the air to avoid the attack and then switch to her Deadly Nadder Armour.

"_Spine Shot!_" Astrid yelled as she rained down hundreds of sharp spikes upon Irene.

"Did that stop her?" Merrill asked.

"No," said Astrid. "Defeating her will prove far more difficult."

"An attack of countless blades all converging on your target," said Irene's voice within the dust. "I'm impressed you were able to control that many at once. It's quite the feat."

When the smoke finally cleared Irene stood there and clapped.

"For all your hard work…" she said. It only took them a few moments to realise that somehow he managed to rearrange these blades so that they form the pattern of a flower. "…you earned a flower."

Merrill couldn't believe her eyes. "She was able to block that attack and do all of this too? But how?"

"She's mocking me," Astrid growled.

"Come on Astrid, you had this go enhance your power and this is the best you can do?" said Irene looking slightly pointed. "Shame. How disappointing."

She then Her staff on the ground and immediately all the blade liquidated.

"Tell me… who are you really?" Astrid demanded.

"Still haven't figured that out?" Astrid discontinued narrowed her eyes. "Ah, deep within your heart you know exactly who I am, but you don't want to believe it."

Astrid then removed her armoured and replace with her regular clothing. "I've never seen you before."

Merrill looked at Irene. '_This woman doesn't just look like Astrid, he smells a lot like her too._'

Irene smiled. "Now now Astrid, that a rude thing to say to your mother."

Astrid eyes widened in shock.

Merrill looked, Astrid. "What? Is he really your mother?"

"Liar!" Astrid roared. "I grew up in Rosemary village before it was burned to the ground. I'm an orphan taking in by another family!"

"You're wrong about that, because I am your mother Astrid," she said.

"My adopted parents were killed and the only person I consider a parent is Stoick the Vast!"

"Fine, if that what you want and just because I have a daughter doesn't mean I care about her. In fact I for you were dead all these years."

Astrid was overwhelmed by immense rage and Merrill was still trying to figure out what was going on.

"I never would have dreams we would need on the battlefield, fate works in mysterious ways."

"No matter who you are, you attacked _Dragon Tail_ and that makes you my enemy," said Astrid darkly.

"Hmm, just like anyone who opposes the Alvarez Empire is my sworn enemy, even my very own child. But still dying here, without ever learning the secret of your birth, that would be tragic."

"A secret?" Merrill blinked.

"It means nothing to me!" Astrid spat.

"I have held onto this story for years now, you could at least allow me to share it with you, Astrid."

Astrid merely summoned her battleaxe and charged at her. "Suck your mouth!"

Irene then moved at blinding speed and blocked her attack with her staff. "My name is Irene… Irene Goldotter and once upon a time I was Queen of the dragons and an ally of your Guild Master."


	38. Dragon Seed

Astrid and Merrill just stared at Irene as he had just announced that he had been known as the Dragon Queen also knew their guild master.

"You're lying!" said Astrid.

"No, it's true," said Irene. "I was known as the Queen of dragons and I indeed were friends with your guild master. I shall tell you a story, about events that took place 1000 years ago in a kingdom here called Dragnof.

Thousand years ago, back when dragons exist, there was an uneasy peace within the continent as he was split into two different ideologies. To the west, there were the dragons that ruled over the mortal races and devoured them and to the east where those who believed in coexistence.

"You hear about the Western part of the continent?" said a soldier as he looked to his friend. "There was another."

"The dragons?"

They then heard massive footsteps behind and quickly turned and they saw a Buffalord Dragon standing before them.

"That doesn't surprise me," he said. "Dragons of the west are uncivilised."

"Lord Belserion!"

"Glad to see that you've returned unharmed, sir."

"The situation there was worse than I imagined, things are dire," he said and he looked down at them. "I need to see Irene."

"Right, her Majesty is here in the courtyard."

* * *

Within the courtyard, several dragons and humans and elves were playing with one another. All of them were flying around a statue representing the three mortal species, humans, elves and dwarfs, next to them was a statue of a dragon.

A young Irene was at the flowerbed rearrangements and flowers when Belserion approached her.

"Irene," he said.

"Belserion… so good to see you," she said turning to face him. She then noticed the troubled look on his face. "What's the matter? Are you ill?"

"I come bearing bad news, the dragons of the West so no signs of relenting," he said regretfully. "The Elven kingdom there will fall soon, no matter how much the elves wish to deny it. It will only be a matter of time before the dragons will consume all the mortals and then come to the east."

"How ghastly," she said. "But that would be a declaration of war, during the last conflict you agreed to share the continent between you."

"True, but I fear their appetite might cloud their minds," he said regretfully. "Just the thought of them eating you mortals is blasphemy. Here's a list of this country we see our relationship with mortals as invaluable."

"Likewise, I can't imagine where our society would without the dragons help. Our species can coexist, but one has to wonder… if the western dragons way of thinking reaches this land and begins to take root wouldn't that place are bonding jeopardy?"

"We will not allow it!" Belersrion bellowed. "On our honour, we will protect you!"

* * *

Back in the present, Astrid and Merrill just stared at her in disbelief.

"This marked the beginning of a new Dragon War, a second deadly conflict one where all records had been destroyed," said Irene. "The Second Dragon War would later be known as the Dragon King Festival and ironically was sparked by the kindness of dragons_._"

"1000 years ago?" Astrid stared. "But your human… how have you not aged?"

"I'll address that eventually, you should like this next part so listen well." Her eyes then turned towards Merrill. "I think your little Dragon Slayer friend will hang on to every word. My kingdom was a place of harmony, with humans and dragons living together in peace for generations. Back then several such kingdoms existed in the eastern part of Septem."

* * *

1000 years ago, Irene was demonstrating a new form of magic before her people. She was holding a large stick and had it hover over an iron sword. She then swung at the stake right down onto the sword and it shattered into two.

"She broke an iron sword with a wooden stick! Your Majesty, how did you do it?"

"Within Imbuement Magic, I call it Enchantment," she said. "To put it simply I enhanced the wooden stick, the enchantment made it harder than the iron."

"That's amazing! We can use this magic to make a dragon scales even tougher! This is our chance to win the war!"

It was this point that the eastern dragons had attacked the dragons to the West starting an all-out war. Even with the magical assistance of the mortal species, the eastern dragons were heavily outnumbered compared to those of the West.

'_However, things did not go in our favour. The sheer number of dragons from the West are dwarfed those on our side. Plus there were those within our own territorial that joined the enemy to disrupt our peaceful way of existence._'

* * *

Belersrion returned from the front lines, he was rather battered and bruised and accompanying him was a young elf who was Hiccup Haddock. They met up with Irene within the courtyard.

"Irene," said Belesrion.

"Belesrion," said Irene as she turned to face him, but her eyes widened upon seen his injuries.

"We are losing," said Belesrion.

"And Elven Kingdom has now fallen," said Hiccup.

Irene looked at him. "Who is this?"

"This is Hiccup Haddock, hears from the Elven Kingdom and has brought some terrible news," said Belesrion regretfully.

"Most of my people attempted a last-ditch attempt to end this war, but it backfired," said Hiccup. "And they attempted to create a form of magic that would turn those with evil thoughts to good and it worked, unfortunately, change those with good to evil and everything fell into chaos. What's left of my people have now scattered into nomadic tribes."

"I see," said Irene.

"My wish for peace remains steadfast, I won't give up," Belesrion promised. "No this no matter how many brethren I lose I will still fight."

"I don't understand, why make such a sacrifice?" Irene asked.

"Especially considering it's a losing battle," Hiccup added.

"Why?" he said looking at the two of them and then looked down at Irene. "I told you how your predecessors saved me, this is my debt to pay."

"I knew that, but surely that debt has been long since repaid," said Irene. "You've devoted your life not only to serve me, but all the other mortal races and yet you're willing to give more?"

"Listen my death will not be repaid until you are forever safe, to that end I will pledge my life."

Irene then clenched her fist. "Belesrion… let me join you and fight by your side."

"You can't be serious?" Belesrion stared. "We're up against dragons, not people!"

"Even my kingdom with all of its magic stood no chance against them," Hiccup reminded her.

Belesrion nodded. "You won't survive! Not even with an army, they'll destroy you!"

"I found a way we can win… a new technique," said Irene. "But it is only possible if I imbued myself with your power, will you allow it?"

"The power of a dragon within a human?" Belesrion stared.

Hiccup looked at her in shock. "This sounds utterly experimental, we have no idea whether this magic will come with any kind of side effects."

"Consequences be damned, we will create a new class of Vikings able to fight dragons called Dragon Slayers," said Irene steadfast.

* * *

Back in the present, Astrid and Merrill just stared at Irene.

"Are you saying that you are the one that created that kind of magic?" Astrid asked in disbelief.

"I am saying it, you can consider me to be the mother of all Dragon Slayers," said Irene.

* * *

Hiccup was still in his deep trance and Ruby and the others were doing everything they could to keep them warm.

"He's not waking up," said Ruby.

"Please Hiccup, wake up!" Toothless pleaded.

"Come on, I know you're still in there somewhere."

* * *

Hiccup was wandering through the wilderness and then suddenly appearing directly in front of him was Merrill.

"Do you remember the story that arm enters taught us about the origins of Dragon Slayers Magic?" Merrill asked. "It was someone named Irene."

"I would be starting to get a headache if it wasn't for the fact inside my head," Hiccup groaned.

Eret then suddenly appeared. "Yeah, can't imagine what that is like?"

"You're not helping," said Hiccup rubbing his forehead. "Now I don't suppose even if you can explain how I can free myself of Dragrach?"

"Don't blame us, all we're supposed to do is guide you using the information your brain," said Eret.

"Don't worry we're almost to the end, Hiccup," Merrill assured him.

Hiccup merely sighed and followed them to who knows where.

* * *

At the same time, Merrill was still trying to come to terms with the fact that she was standing with the original creator Dragon Slaying Magic.

'_Your Guild Master had his reservations, but he too joined us and once we had numerous amount of Dragon Slayers, we were able to gain the upper hand in the war. Victory seemed to be within reach and with that victory came to our very survival, however, the great potential that had been unlocked began to take its toll the bodies wielding it. Those unable to suppress this wellspring of power went mad and what is more…_'

Irene had returned to her kingdom and was currently in the courtyard, the flowers had not been attended to and were now laying dying around the statue. So will her guards looked at her with concerned looks.

"Excuse me, Your Majesty… you're face what's wrong?"

'_Inside those that gained new power grew dragon seeds. Those seeds will turn people into dragons, spelling doom for any Dragon Slayer._'

Irene failed her face cracking and slowly her skin was been replaced by dragon scales.

'_To complicate things further, at that time I was carrying a child in my womb… you Astrid. I'm sure you're curious about your father, he was a general of a neighbouring country. Our marriage was political, a solution to a territorial dispute.'_

The war continued for quite some time and Irene was always in the front lines and beside her was her husband.

"Can you make it?" he asked.

"Yes," she said.

A Timberjack was flying down towards them, but Irene unleashed a powerful burst of magic and it collapsed.

"The Dragon Slayers power is incredible, it borders on supernatural," said her husband.

They then heard a crash on the opposite side of the hill.

"No!" Irene cried.

They rushed up towards the hill and found Belesrion laying on the ground fatally wounded.

"I'm done, this is the end of my journey," he said tiredly.

"Belesrion!" Irene yelled.

"Irene…" he said looking at her weakly. "I filled my duty to protect you, I failed to preserve our peaceful coexistence."

It soon began to rain and Irene stayed by Belesrion side until he finally passed away and then burst into tears. Her husband placed a hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

'_Your father fought by my side on many battlefields, and was there to comfort me while I watched_ _Belesrion die. When Acnologia rose the war ended with neither side coming away as the clear victor, as if ridiculing the countless lives that lost Acnologia alone stood victorious. It was during this Dragon War that Drago attempted to use them to rule over the land, but your Guild Master stopped him trapping him in place on Cove Island._

'_Then just one week after the fighting start…_'

* * *

Irene had made her way to her husband's castle, but she didn't exactly get the warm welcome she had expected. She had expected him to be rather repulsed by her new appearance, the right side of her face now resemble dragons scales.

"You monster! I'll kill you!" he yelled in front of his men as he reached for his sword. "Stay back!"

"It's me, Irene!" Irene yelled. "Be patient, I know I can fix this."

However, he didn't believe her. "Be careful, she'll end up just like Acnologia!"

Upon hearing the name Acnologia, all the guards were overcome by fear. Acnologia's destruction had caused mass panic and cause everyone to become afraid of Dragon Slayers, fearing they may end up just like him.

"No, I won't!" Irene pleaded. "He would never choose to harm the dragons!"

"That means you're an enemy of all the mortal races!" her husband spat. "Seize her men, we must lock up this dragon woman for our safety!"

"Stop, listen to me! I'm carrying your child!"

Everyone's eyes widened as they look to the general.

"What did she say?"

"If that's true, then that must mean…"

"The child is cursed."

"I would never father a child with a monster like you!" the general snarled.

To that end the guards grabbed her and tossed her into a prison cell, forcing her to only wear rags. Her hands were bound and she was given very little food and water.

'_After that, my life became a living hell, filled only with misery. Torture… Beatings… Dehumanisation… and then…_'

* * *

Years had passed and Irene's body was now covered in dragon scales, she had given birth to her child as she didn't want to raise her in this dirty prison cell. To that end, she used magic to keep the child within her womb, but there was nothing she could do to stop her husband from beating her.

"Don't worry, I'll do everything in my power to keep you safe from harm," she said as she placed a hand over her stomach.

She looked up and saw her ex-husband looking down at her.

"Dragon woman, the day of your execution has been decided," he said.

"That's fine, but please spare my child!" Irene pleaded.

"I've had enough of this foolishness! No child takes three years to be born!"

"That's because I cast a spell on it, I can't have it here! Not in this hellish place!"

The general and drew his sword. "There is no child! To prove it is split open your belly myself!"

Irene's eyes widened in horror. "No, please don't! I'm begging you!"

The general than swung his sword down upon her striking the right side of her hip, creating a deep scar. However, his actions had only sealed his fate as Irene had now grown dragon wings. Overcome by fear he dropped his sword and fell to the ground and looked at her terrifyingly.

"See you just like Acnologia," he said quivering. "A blight on everyone!"

Anger seared right through Irene and then she slowly began to transform into a dragon.

"No, you monster!" the general yelled waving his sword about.

However, Irene's nearly slammed her massive claw down on top of him killing him instantly and demolishing the dungeon. This caused the entire castle to shock and every single guard felt it.

"Wait, what was that?"

"It's coming from the dungeon!"

"Let's move! We need to save the general!"

"Hurry!"

They rushed down into the dungeons which were completely demolished and the only thing they found was Irene, who had transformed into a Buffalord and looked quite angry.

"A dragon?"

"It must be that dragon woman!"

"You'll pay for killing the general!"

Irene was overcome by rage and immediately unleashed her dragon breath down upon them, she then took off with such force that it demolished the rest of the castle. She then flew off towards the mountains.

"This can't be happening," she said horrified. "I know I'm still a human, I don't want this! I want to be a person again! Somebody, please help me!"

'_Centuries past and during all that time, I carried you inside me, Astrid… my child. I lived deep within the mountains far away from human civilisation searching for a way to lift this curse._ _Then one day…_'

* * *

1000 years had passed and Irene lived in isolation within the mountains and in all that time she hadn't found a way to lift her curse. One day she just stood there looking down at her reflection in and cried out in anguish.

Then suddenly stepping out of the trees was none other than Drago, or at least a projection of him as at the time his real body was trapped.

"Do my eyes deceive me? It's been ages since I have last seen a dragon," he said.

"Who are you?" Irene asked.

"No, you're a human aren't you?" he said looking intrigued.

'_On that day I met his Majesty, his magic ability was unparalleled and at the time he was only at half strength. In a blink of an eye, he cured the infliction that had plagued me for centuries._'

Drago raised two fingers and they began to glow and then suddenly Irene found herself human once more. She looked down at her human hands and her joy was beyond comprehension.

"Human…" she said hardly believe in her eyes. "I can hardly believe it… I'm back. I'm human!"

"This is merely an appearance, you'll never truly returned to who you once were," said Drago.

"It's okay, I can live with that," she said as she bent down and looked at her reflection in the pond. "I'm so happy just looking at my old self after all this time feels my heart with joy."

Drago merely smiled.

* * *

Irene then ran to the nearest town and the townspeople were more than happy to provide you with some decent clothing in a hot meal.

'_Soon I discovered the shortcomings of my new condition._'

Irene ate the hot meal that had been given to her, but there was no taste.

"There's no flavour," she said.

She then began eating everything she could, hoping to at least get the sensation of flavour.

'_I gorged myself sick, but I couldn't taste anything._'

* * *

Unfortunately, that was only one of her many problems as she discovered later that night she found herself unable to fall asleep.

"So tired," she said shivering. "By the gods, all I want is to fall asleep."

She also felt this aggravating itch and she was freezing although it was a warm summer night.

"This pain… I'm so itchy and so cold," she said hugging herself. "What's happening to me? Why won't it stop? I just want to live like a normal human."

She then remembered Drago's warnings that she only appeared to be human from the outside, but remained a dragon on the inside. She felt an incredible amount of rage, the likes of which he hadn't felt when her husband tried to murder her.

"I am not a monster! I'm human! I'm human!" she roared.

Unfortunately, no matter how many times she said it, the fact remains that she was still technically a dragon. She also can forget that she was holding another life inside of her, she had been carrying that baby for nearly 1000 years.

"I can't have my baby suffered as I have, I wanted to be human," she said.

Her eyes then let up as an idea formed in her mind. "Human? Growing inside of me is a human… I'm carrying a human life with a human body. Could be a new beginning, I can enchant myself into this child and then I would have a human body, it would be just like before. I would be in you being in a new body, I would have a new chance at life. I will beat you and you will be me, can my child letters join and become one."

* * *

Back in the present, both Astrid's face was completely emotionless and Merrill just looked at her in horror.

"Alas, it didn't work," said Irene regretfully. "Enchanting myself into the child was an impossible dream. Since I have no use for you, I throw you away so you will way me down. I simply left you in some backwater hamlet."

"And that was Rosemary village?" Astrid asked.

"I didn't care to remember the name."

Merrill looked at Astrid. "Astrid…"

Merrill merely raised her hand to stop her. "It's all right, guess I should thank you if only to give me the gift of life."

"A waste of breath, your life was no gift I promise," said Irene.

"What's wrong with you? She's your child!" Merrill yelled.

"You may be right, leaving me behind was the true gift," said Astrid as she replaced her armour with her Night Fury armour. "If you hadn't thrown me away, I may never have met my real family."


	39. Master Enchant

"You may technically be my mother, but _Dragon Tail_ is my family," said Astrid defiantly. "Anyone who stands between me and my home will pay the price."

"It's interesting, I thought sharing your birth story which sparked the smallest bit of love for you, perhaps awaken my internal maternal instinct," said Irene. "But it didn't work, all I feel for you is hostility and discussed!"

She then fired a powerful magical blast that Astrid, who quickly took to the sky and began avoiding her attacks. She then managed to get in close and swung her sword, but Irene blocked her attack with her staff.

"I became a queen because of my unparalleled magic power, do you still believe you can defeat me?"

"My family gives me power, you threw that away!"

Then suddenly dashing towards them was Merrill, who had unleashed her Dragon Force power.

"_Sea Dragon's Tsunami Claw!_" she yelled striking Irene in the side as she shot by.

That attack caused Irene to lose her balance lightly and Astrid took advantage of it.

"_Night Slash!_" she yelled swinging her blade slamming a powerful shockwave against her.

Irene was pushed back, but she managed to hold her ground and looked up at them. "You broke my skin, how dare you."

"I'm sorry for what you went through in your past," said Merrill honestly. "But still you turned your back on your only child, I can't forgive that!"

Irene merely smiled. "Listen up little Dragon Slayer, do you remember the Dragon Seed I mentioned earlier? The thing that took over my body and made me into a monster? You have one, it's growing inside you as we speak."

"Yes, I know that," said Merrill calmly. "And I also know my mentor stopped it from growing years ago! So you can't use it to scare me."

Irene's eyes widened. "She what?"

"We won't turn into dragons, we're not like you."

"I suppose neither will Hiccup," said Astrid looking slightly relieved.

* * *

Hiccup was still in his deep trance and there was no indication that he would wake up any time soon.

"Come on, wake up please," Ruby pleaded.

"Just open your eyes, Hiccup," Toothless begged. "We need you."

Ruby looked at Gothi. "I'm really scared."

"Don't give up hope, you need a keep calling to him otherwise his life might slip away forever," said Gothi.

Ruby nodded and looked back at Hiccup. "Hiccup, stay strong."

"Hiccup, come back," Toothless pleaded.

* * *

Inside his mind Hiccup was still wandering through the endless wilderness, but now both Merrill and Eret had vanished.

"Great, just perfect," he said as he looked around. "I wonder who's next going to guide me in my head?"

"That would be me," said a deep booming voice behind him.

Hiccup slowly turned around and saw Ingeel standing over him. "Ingeel?"

"A Dragon Seed has been growing inside of you, Hiccup," said Ingeel and then the entire ground began to crack and then he found himself at the base of the volcano. "It is the curse of all Dragon Slayers to bear, the seed grows over time and eventually transforms its carrier into a dragon. However, I halted the growth of your seed, the seed inside of you should remain incapable of growing further."

"But it only worked when you're Dragon Soul was inside of me?" Hiccup asked.

"No, that is not what affecting you now. Thanks to the efforts of Drago another seed is growing inside of you… you can call it a Demon Seed and it contains the soul of Dragrach. The two-seater getting close to merging, becoming one that is the change you have been feeling. What has been creating such turmoil inside of you."

"And that is what's killing me? When they merge?"

"Yes, all part of Drago's plan to prevent you from reaching your destiny."

* * *

Meanwhile, Merrill had just explained to Irene of the antibodies that were now inside of her.

"I see, the dragon that taught you entered your body and halted the dragon seeds growth," said Irene. "The dragon I granted my magic… Belserion died right before my eyes. I sworn my own life that I would avenge him, although centuries of pain and now that I know it could have been prevented! It was all for nothing!"

Irene then unleashed a magical blast at them.

"I will have my life restored to me!" Irene yelled furiously. "I will leave this body and at last be free!"

Astrid plunged her blade into the ground to anchor herself to withstand the attack. "I can put you out of your misery! Merrill!"

"Ready!" Merrill nodded. "All physical abilities up! _Deus Eques!_"

Astrid then immediately shot forward and a bright blue aura covered her body as it increased her physical power.

"Very clever," said Irene as she raised her hand. "_Separation Enchantment! Deus Zero!_"

"I'll cancel your _Deus Zero_ with my own _Deus Zero!_" Merrill yelled.

Irene's eyes widened. "Really? This girl has high-level enchantments?"

Irene smiled as Astrid moved in closer with her sword in hand.

"It's over, this is the end!" Astrid yelled as she gripped her blade with both hands.

She then slammed it down right on top of Irene's head slicing right through her hat and she watched as blood began covering her face.

"I now understand, at last, I know why the enchantment on you failed," she said.

Astrid just stared at her, she couldn't believe that after taking a sort of the head that she was still alive. It in seemed as if it faced him in the slightest.

"I thought it was because you when infant or that our biological connection got in the way of perhaps the entire concept was flawed. Enchanting persons identity and another was never truly possible, the key is compatibility and I just realised that the only factor that makes a difference. And now I have found someone that is compatible, a Dragon Slayer and an enchanter one with you full body that will never succumb to the dragonfication."

She then raised her wrist and clenched her fist, automatically Merrill's body tensed and her Dragon Force was dispelled.

"Merrill!" Astrid cried.

A menacing golden aura then covered Merrill's body. "Ahh, I've waited so long for this day. Her magic is a bit weaker, but I suppose that's fine."

Astrid's eyes widened in horror. "What did you say?"

"I will have a whole new life, thanks to this body," Merrill smiled. "Irene Goldotter has been reborn. I'll get used to this, it shouldn't take much time."

"No way," said Astrid.

"My left thigh is slightly injured and I seem to be covered in scratches and bruises. But I really can't complain, it worked and such a cute little thing."

"What happened to Merrill?" Astrid demanded.

Irene's body then went to slump.

"Pay her no mind, she's nothing but a pile of flesh now," said Irene.

"What have you done with Merrill?" Astrid roared.

"Oh, she's gone or rather I suppose you could say she's here," Irene smiled.

"Stop this nonsense! Get out of her right this instant!"

Astrid then immediately charged at her, but Irene wasn't concerning the slightest.

"Are you that slow-witted Astrid? This isn't a form of possession!" She then kicked Astrid in the stomach as hard as she could. "I have become this Dragon Slayer! Your dear mummy has no use for you anymore."

"Despicable," Astrid glared.

Irene then fired a powerful magical blast directly at Astrid, who was so powerful that it tore the ground away. Astrid was still conscious, though that attack had taken a lot out of her.

"Hmm, my magic power hasn't gone down as much as I thought," Irene noted. "It would seem this little girl is a wellspring of potential. I may be a child now, but playtime is over and as you can see I'm far too young to be a mother to you. I can't focus on the new life ahead of me until I completely erase your existence!"

Irene then blasted her again with another magical blast.

"Sea Dragon's Slayer Magic, huh?" said Irene looking at her new body. "Let's try this out!" She then blasted Astrid with a powerful surge of water. "I think I like it."

Astrid cried out in pain as she slammed into the ground once again, she then looked up at Irene who was now standing on a ruined building.

"Please Merrill, you have to push her out!" Astrid pleaded.

"It's no use Astrid, the girl you knew is dead, because as of today I am Merrill… I am Merrill Goldotter!" Irene announced.

"You're just a parasite!" Astrid snapped and then launched herself at her. "You hear me, you can't have her!"

She ran up to the building summoning her sword began channelling as much strength as she could into it.

"Are you sure Astrid? Can you hurt your friend?" Irene asked.

Astrid stopped just as she reached the top of the building, she could strike down Merrill. However, Irene was not as sentimental and then struck her sword right out of her hand.

"You fool!" Irene sneered. "You're too soft to survive this war." Then her hand began to glow. "I've enchanted your armour… _Explode_!

Astrid was rolling down the building when suddenly her armour exploded. However, when the smoke cleared Astrid looked perfectly fine it was as if the explosion happened phased in the slightest.

"It barely even hurt me," she said looking surprised.

Irene was completely shocked, she was sure that spell would have finished her off.

"All attributes and resistances up… _Deus Corona_," said a voice.

Both Irene and Astrid turned into their astonishment they watched as Irene's body began to rise.

"Since we both can perform enchantments… I thought I'd try out your body switching trick too. Guess it worked, it took a little while but here I am. Astrid… it's me… it's Merrill."

"Merrill?" Astrid stared looking relieved.

"Impossible," said Irene in shock. "There's no way, that little girl was somehow able to pull off a full personality enchantment?"

Merrill stood up, though she was still a little shaken. "I'm so strong, it's great." She then began to channel a massive surge of magic from her palms. "I think I'm gonna try this out on you to teach you a lesson. Now, Astrid, you should duck!"

Astrid quickly moved out of the way just as Merrill launched her attack directly at Irene. Irene quickly held out her hands and attempted to block the attack, but she was finding that incredibly difficult.

"How… my own body used against me?" said Irene struggling to push back Merrill's attack.

"Separation enchant," said Merrill as she raised her other hand.

Irene then suddenly found herself been split from Merrill's body. "You can try, but you won't pull me out of here!"

"You're wrong, you said yourself that your new body is weaker," Merrill reminded her.

"This girl… how is she?" said Irene horrified.

"Now give it back, give back the old me," Merrill demanded. "This body does have its advantages, but I've lived my whole life been small. I want my old self back!"

"Damn you!" Irene roared furiously. She then began digging her hand into her side.

"What is she…?" Astrid stared.

"Do you still want to have it back that badly, huh? It took so long being mortal again, you hear me! I won't let you take it!" Irene yelled.

"I'm proud of all my scars, their proof that I fought for what I love and the reminder that even though I suffered I still heal. So go ahead and give me more, they only make me stronger! In that body remembers the warmth of every friend that comforted me, held me in their arms."

"Merrill!" Astrid yelled.

"Damn you!" Irene screamed.

There was a massive surge of magic that covered the entire area and both Merrill and Irene's bodies just stood there.

"Astrid," said Merrill, from her own body weakly, before she toppled over.

"Merrill… is you?" said Astrid.

"Yeah," said Merrill. "Hey, if you don't mind can you handle the rest?"

Astrid smiled. "Sure."

She then turned and faced Irene and then switched her armour for her armour less armour. "I'll be happy to put an end to all of this."

Irene had returned to her body and look to the two of them with a murderous look. "You're just wretched little girls."

"Trust me, Merrill. This will be over very soon," Astrid promised.

"You believe that?" said Irene as she raised her hand. "Your way in over your head Astrid."

She then waved her hand and then unleashed a powerful magical explosions across the entire area. Astrid, however, managed to leap directly over the explosions, but Irene wasn't phased in the slightest.

"I've been building up my power for centuries!" Irene yelled unleashing a barrage of magical bullets and aimed them directly at Astrid.

Astrid just dived down towards her and shifted her body to avoid the magic bullets. She eventually reached a ruined tower and then started to run down it, allowing herself to zigzag to avoid the bullets. She then jumped and landed on the ground and then kept on her advance. She somersaulted over ruined buildings to avoid the bullets as they struck the ground and unleashed a powerful explosion.

"All that time I protected you, I held you inside my womb and from the moment you were born you been nothing but a complete disappointment," Irene sneered and then waved her hand creating a fiery inferno across the area. "Why must you stand in the way of my happiness?"

Astrid kept on rushing towards her avoiding the flames. "I know you have enjoyed much misery! But still…" She then swung her blade unleashing a magical slash attack. "…I won't take pity on you!"

Irene managed to block the attack. "What you know about suffering? About true misery?"

Irene then pushed back against Astrid attack sending her flying backwards, but she held her ground and looked at Irene defiantly.

"After you abandoned me in Rosemary Village, I was taken by a cult," said Astrid. "For years I was a slave, they try to take my humanity. I realise that it's not 1000 years of pain, but it affected me profoundly changed to me!" Astrid then launched herself at her mother with two hands clutching her sword. "It is why I am the woman that I am today! It is why I keep my heart open! Why I was able to find my true family, with their love and care I could overcome my pain and begin to heal!"

She then slammed her blade right down on top of Irene, who quickly blocked it with her forearm.

"Another this nonsense, your whole existence is nothing more than a mistake," Irene snarled as her face began to crack. "I should never have had you! So now I'll have to kill you! It's the only way!"

A massive surge of magic then consider her entire body and it slowly began to transform.

"No," said Astrid.

Irene then swung a massive chlorite towards Astrid, who was barely able to block it with her sword. The strength behind the attack was so powerful that it sent her flying across the area, but she managed to land safely on her feet.

However, when she looked up she saw that Irene had transformed into her dragon form. It was extremely puffy almost yak like covered in golden scales and three horns were sticking out across her face, two of them sticking out of the side of her face and another in the centre of her forehead.

"A-a dragon?" Astrid stared.

Irene then swung her massive claw directly at Astrid and then send her flying into the air with incredible force. Astrid fell to the ground and her sword plunged itself into the ground before vanishing, but the biggest problem was the sheer pain running through her body and it wouldn't surprise her discover that she had broken several bones.

'_That was just one hit and it feels like my bones are shattered,_' she said.

"Let's see you move now," said Irene. "As a Sage Dragon, my power has been amplified well before your imagination. I possess the supreme form of enchantment magic… Master Enchantment. This power transcends the terrestrial… the land… the sky… the sea… everything in this world it affects the heavenly bodies."

Astrid was desperately trying to move, but she couldn't even stand up straight. '_No… I can't move._'

"Now Astrid, prepared to be obliterated," said Irene as she towered over her. "I shall turn you into dust… _Deus Sema!_"

Astrid looked up and saw a light directly over them, but in truth, it was a meteorite heading straight down towards them. It struck the atmosphere of the planet and immediately the sky went dark and then they saw the meteor parting the clouds as it descended towards the ground.

"No… is she truly that powerful?" said Astrid. '_Jellal uses a version of this spell, but this is exponentially stronger. There's no way I'll survive it, what's worse it won't only kill me, but thousands of people could be wiped out._'

Everyone on the battlefield saw the meteor heading towards them.

"Do you see that?"

"A shooting star?"

"It's coming right at us."

Astrid was still trying to get up, she was the only person who might even be able to stop the attack.

'_Damn it, I can't just lie here,_' she said defiantly. '_I have to move… come on!_'

"It's over Astrid, this is how you die," Irene mocked.

'_I can still move my right arm, it's all or nothing,_' she said as she raised her right arm.

She then unleashed a burst of magic right at the ground launching herself into the air and towards the meteor.

Irene was rather shocked to discover she still had the power to do that. "Are you flying straight into the meteor? You're speeding up the inevitable! It's pointless, you're just a human!"

"At some point in time people start calling me Freya, a name shared by the Queen of the Valkyries," said Astrid. "Honestly I've never given that much thought to what people chose to call me, but if you're the Queen of the Dragons then I'll take the name Freya with pride."

She then summoned her sword within her right hand. "A queen that cherishes her people and protects them! I'll do all I can to help those in need, even if it ends up destroying me! Lend me your strength Master, please!"

Astrid then shot up towards the meteor in a golden light.

Irene just stared at her. "My daughter is she even human?"


	40. Dragon or Demon

Astrid was shooting up straight towards the meteor and at the same time, Merrill regained consciousness.

"Astrid?" she said.

Both she and Irene watched as Astrid slammed right into the meteor, she plunged her blade as deep as she could into its crust. Using all her strength against the meteor it slowly began to crack and then there was an explosion as the meteor broke apart much to the astonishment of Merrill and Irene.

The meteor had broken into smaller chunks which were now raining down upon the battlefield, but it was nowhere near as bad as what would have happened if the entire meteor struck the ground.

'_That's insane_,' said Irene. Then she saw Astrid swooping down towards her, still clutching onto her sword. '_It's impossible!_'

"Get ready!" Astrid yelled.

"Maybe you can cut through meteor, but you can't pierce my dragon scales… never!" Irene reminded her.

Merrill then lifted herself up and then shall the last of her strength towards Astrid. "I can enchant her sword… with Dragon Slayer Magic._ Enchant!_"

Astrid soared and began to glow and then with all her might she swung her blade right down on top of Irene and it managed to pierce right through her dragon scales. Then both she and Irene collapsed to the ground, but Irene was still standing and now had returned to her human form.

"Hey, you okay?" Merrill asked.

Astrid was barely able to talk let alone move, that last attack took everything out of her. Irene too was a little shaken but was in far better shape than Astrid as she approached her blade and picked it up.

"You've been a thorn in my side, but that's all you are to me," said Irene as she slowly began to approach Astrid scraping the blade of the sword across the ground. She then stopped in front of Astrid and grasped the blade with both hands. "Your pathetic life ends here. I'll see to that myself."

Merrill could only watch, she was incapable of moving a single muscle.

Irene was about to deal the final blow when she saw Astrid smile.

* * *

The moment she saw that smile she began thinking back 28 years ago, she had just given birth to Astrid who was now crying in her arms.

"It's a girl," said Irene looking relieved. "I'm so relieved, with her body I can live a new life. It'll be easy, just enchant my personality into her and I'll be free of this curse, this wretched prisoner fresh. It's finally happening after 1000 years I can beanie again I'll have a body without this Dragon Seed growing inside of it. Now it's time for you to be my vessel."

However, Astrid had stopped crying and was now smiling up at her, that smile shook Irene to her very core.

"Stop… stop smiling, please," Irene pleaded despite knowing that Astrid couldn't understand her. "I've endured 1000 years of pain and suffering, I can't afford to hesitate. I've earned this chance and this child belongs to me, I can do whatever I want with her."

Astrid then started to giggle and tears began dripping down from Irene's face.

"Stop it, please stop smiling," she said.

* * *

Back in the present, Irene was looking down at Astrid who was still smiling.

"Stop smiling!" she yelled.

But Astrid wouldn't stop smiling and then Irene plunged her sword into her shoulder, which woke Astrid up.

"I smile because they're still fighting me!" Astrid yelled.

Astrid then launched herself into the air and head-butted Irene in the head, catching her completely off-guard.

"Amazing," said Merrill as she watched.

Astrid then crashed back onto the ground feeling utterly exhausted and Irene landed on both her feet.

"Too soft, you don't know how to finish a fight," said Irene.

Astrid then began looking around for her sword. '_My sword, it's gone._'

"I have your blade," said Irene reading her mind.

There was nothing that Astrid nor Merrill could do to stop her, they were completely at her mercy. Irene then smiled into their utter astonishment she then plunged the blade right through her stomach.

"This is pathetic," she said smiling. "I'm the most powerful woman in the Empire, but still… I can't go through with it. I can't kill my daughter."

She then removed the blade and blood began pouring out of her wound as she fell to her knees.

"But why?" Astrid asked.

"Why? Good question," she said. "I've tried to bury the truth from myself, I didn't enchant myself into you back then because I chose not to. You were so innocent, so new and so beautiful. Before I could change my mind, I chose to abandon you. I'm not so naive to think that you would believe me after all I've done." She then began to collapse. "But your smile… reminded me… deep down, beneath this cold shell, this mask…" She then struck the ground. "In my heart I truly loved you."

Astrid just laid there in utter shock as she looked at her mother, who had just exhaled her last breath. "Farewell… mother."

"Astrid…" said Merrill, who was now kneeling next to her.

"Merrill?" Astrid then turned and looked at her. "Are you hurt?"

"I'm way more worried about you."

"Thank you, but I think I'm going to be all right."

"I mean are you…" Merrill then looked at Irene. "…are you okay emotionally?"

Astrid looked back at her mother's body. "Yeah, that was tough but I'll be fine. Your sweet, thank you. Her life was full of anger born from sorrow, but the only parent I've ever known is our master."

"I been wondering about something for a bit," said Merrill.

Astrid looked up at her.

"Why can't I smell Master's scent from the battlefield anymore? There are a lot of other scents mixed together maybe I just lost somehow."

Then to her surprise, Astrid pulled her into a hug. "It's okay Merrill, I'll always be here for you."

Tears then began to form in Merrill's eyes as the truth dawned on her. "He's… gone."

* * *

Hiccup was still deep inside his trance and was currently discussing his future with Ingeel.

"So I'm dying," said Hiccup.

"Yes," Ingeel nodded. "The Dragon Seed and Demon Seed are merging which means your human life is no more."

"But I'm not ready, they're still so much for me to do," said Hiccup looking up at his mentor. "I still have to take down Drago and Acnologia."

"I'm not done talking so listen closely," said Ingeel. "Now think about what I just told you, I clearly said that those two seats were combining would spell your death. So don't let that happen, you must choose one or the other."

"Choose one? But how?"

"By reflecting on yourself, deep inside what are you? Are you a dragon? Or a demon?"

Hiccup then folded his arms as he thought deeply. "Am I a dragon or a demon?"

He began to reflect everything he had done in the past, all of his past battles, all the time he had spent with his friends and all the time he spent at _Dragon Tail_. The answer to the question of whether he was a demon or dragon was very simple.

"I think you may have found your answer," said Ingeel. "Well?"

"I have… I'm neither of them," said Hiccup. "Because I'm human! I am Hiccup Haddock!"

Ingeel smiled. "Yes, I'm impressed Hiccup you've found the right answer. You were implanted with a demon's power and you were taught the way of dragons, but in your heart you're human. The struggling side if you caused both seeds to grow, each trying to take dominance."

"Thank you… Master," Hiccup smiled.

"And now you are ready to move forward, to walk on your own two feet."

"I am," said Hiccup as everything began to fade away.

* * *

Hiccup then opened his eyes and sat up and found Ruby and Toothless kneeling next to his bedside.

"Hiccup," said Ruby looking relieved.

"You're alive," Toothless cheered hugging him.

"How long was I out?" Hiccup asked.

"Several hours and you had us worried sick," Ruby scolded.

"We thought you would never wake up," said Toothless.

Gothi then approached him. "A few more moments and you would have been in a permanent coma or worse."

"I'm sorry that I need you worried sick, but it was the only way to stop a conflict with inside me," said Hiccup.

"So how you feeling Hiccup?" Gothi asked.

"I'm feeling 100% and I'm ready to join the fray," said Hiccup.

Ruby looked at him concerned. "That's great, but if you kill Drago won't you…"

Hiccup looked down at Toothless. "You told her that?"

Toothless gave him an uneasy look.

Hiccup sight and then looked back at her. "Don't worry about me, I'm going to be fine." Ruby din look entirely convinced. "It's hard to explain but there was this inner conflict inside my head. I just basically made up my mind that I'm human and I think that solved the problem."

"Okay, if you say so," said Ruby not sure what he was talking about.

"What happened to Ragnar and Astrid?" Hiccup asked.

"Ragnar is still asleep in the next room and I think Astrid is outside fighting somewhere," said Toothless.

Then suddenly the entire ground began to glow in a golden light.

"What the?" Hiccup stared.

"We've seen this light before," said Toothless.

The entire continent was starting to glow in that same golden light.

"This light," said Astrid.

Not knowing what this light was doing and remembering what happened last time, a few people began grabbing hold of one another not wanting to be separated. Regardless the light began to consume everything and everyone in its radiance.

At the Royal Palace, King Macario was still clutching Mala, who was still a mouse, in his hands. Then suddenly when the golden light began touching them Mala began transforming back into human form much to everyone's relief.

August was still wandering around the battlefield and took note of the golden light.

"Irene has fallen, she must have," he said.

Drago grimaced upon seen the golden light. "The _Zero One_ spell is dissipating, the world is going back to how it was."

The entire continent began to shift back into its original position and everything was back to where it was. Everyone on the battlefield soon found themselves in the reconstructed city of Berk.

"It's Berk!"

"Oh wow!"

"It's back to normal again I think!"

* * *

Hiccup, Ruby and Toothless found themselves in Ruby's apartment.

"We're in my place now?" Ruby stared.

Hiccup shrugged. "Shouldn't come as any surprise, I mean this is usually where things get started. All we have to do now is walk down that street…" He then slammed his blazing fist into his palm. "…and head straight for _Dragon Tail_."


	41. Ragnar's Trump Card

Everyone was celebrating as Berk had returned to normal along with the rest of the continent.

"It's Berk!"

"Yes, finally!"

"We've got our turf back!"

The remaining forces of Alvarez immediately charge towards them, though they no longer had the advantage of fighting them on an open field.

"The fight is still on!"

"We've got to send these guys packing!"

"First Master, how should we handle this?"

"You know the town's layout, get somewhere easy to defend but keep your eyes open for the next wave coming," Master Hiccup instructed.

Alvin had placed Stoick's body in a cart and then looked towards the Guildhall.

He then looked at Stoick's body. "We're almost there my friend, I promise I'll get you home. _Dragon Tail_ is waiting then you can rest."

* * *

Near the park, Adelaide was still battling against Grimmel and she was quite exhausted.

"Well, looks like the town's back," she said.

Grimmel was also worn out and kept his eyes firmly shut. "Irene fell?"

Adelaide blinked. "Our side took down another one of the Twelve?"

"You won't best meet tramp," he said and then vanished and then helped at her with a series of blows.

As I wasn't sure what quite happened next, but she suspected that he lost his footing slightly and ended up slamming against the trunk of the nearby tree.

"I still need to get used to the new bloodied landscape," he grunted. He then vanished once more and began pelting Adelaide once more with his blows. "I'm starting to get my bearings a bit!" Adelaide then fell to her knees and Grimmel reappeared in front of her. "There even with my eyes nice and tight, I can still suss out exactly where you are."

"I'm running low on magic power, got a make discount," she said and began using her Take-Over Magic.

Grimmel felt the surge of magic. "What was that just now? I've got to see what's happening."

He then spun around and opened his eyes, but instantly shut then when he saw that Adelaide was now standing there in her Demon Soul.

"Bloody hell, even more indecent!" he yelled.

"Why don't you try keeping your eyes open for this one?" Adelaide suggested.

"I'm not falling for your tricks."

"Then I hope you have said your prayers."

"That's rich coming from a demon. And besides, you're the one that needs a miracle."

"Do I?"

Grimmel then vanished and then began making his silent approach towards Adelaide, but she sensed his presence somehow. She then spun around and then channelled everything she had into a single punch and then he suddenly reappeared directly in front of her and then fell.

Adelaide was panting heavily, she had just used up the last of her power and then reverted to her normal form.

"She beat me," Grimmel groaned before falling unconscious.

"That was so weird," Adelaide panted. "Why did keep his eyes close the entire time? Oh well, his loss, he might have had a shot if he kept them open."

* * *

Chaghatai was still battling against Snotlout and Spitelout and had just unleashed a mighty sandstorm.

"Now dry up and whether way!" he yelled.

"He's our chance boyo," said Spitelout.

"Let's show him what we Jorgensons are capable of!" Snotlout yelled.

The two of them then punched Chaghatai with everything they had breaking through his sandstorm and he fell to the ground.

"Did that work?" Snotlout blinked.

"Two against one and we barely held our own," said Spitelout.

"No way," Chaghatai groaned. "I'm still not done."

Then suddenly placing himself between them was Yale, Drago's Chancellor. "Chaghatai, stop all this foolishness."

"Father?" Chaghatai stared.

"Father?" Spitelout blinked.

"They're related?" said Snotlout.

"Far too many people have lost their precious loved ones on both sides of this conflict," said Yale. "We can't lose more lives."

"Don't you realise this is what happens in every damn war?" Snotlout questioned.

Chaghatai looked up confused. "Is that true?"

"You never thought about it before, because you always won," said Spitelout folding his arms. "But everyone you've defeated, they have lost people they love dearly."

"Please, on my life I beg of you, spare him," Yale pleaded. "Let me keep my son."

"Stop it," said Chaghatai as he attempted to rise. "You're making us look ridiculously weak!"

"You don't have to beg," said Snotlout.

"Yeah, my son and I aren't the types who would ever kill somebody in a fight," said Spitelout.

Chaghatai stared at them. "Wait, what? You guys are family too?"

"You could say the entire Guild is like a big family," said Snotlout.

"To be honest I would never have guessed you two will related," said Spitelout.

"You should have seen me in my younger days, I looked just like him," said Yale.

"So that means he's going to look like you someday?" Snotlout teased.

"Shut up!" Chaghatai yelled.

* * *

Hiccup, Ruby and Toothless then stepped outside of Ruby's apartment.

"I'm so happy to be back at regular Berk, but what happened everyone who was just with us," said Ruby.

Toothless nodded. "Where are Stormfly, Heather, Gothi and Rubella?"

"Don't forget about us," said Brandish standing there with a miniaturised Griselda in her hand.

"You're here too?" Ruby blinked.

Griselda was still shaking and shook even more as Hiccup bent down towards her.

"Can't quite recall, but I think I did something and I'm sorry for whatever it was," said Hiccup.

Griselda didn't appear to be listening. "Get away from me you monster!"

"Hey, the only reason I went nuts was because I for you killed Ruby."

"Please save me, Randy!" Griselda pleaded.

Brandish then walked off. "Well, we should be off."

"Where are you going?" Ruby asked.

"It's not like I'm going to go back fighting against you so don't worry," Brandish assured her. "But I'm not going to join you guys either."

"I get it," Ruby nodded. "Maybe we can meet again!"

"Sounds like a pain," she said, but she still had a smile on her face regardless.

"Hey, guys!" Rubbella yelled as she, Stormfly and Gothi made their way towards them. Rubbella was carrying Heather on her back.

"Great to see you all right," said Hiccup.

"We were worried," said Ruby.

"Stormfly!" Toothless yelled.

"We looked everywhere, but Ragnar is nowhere to be found," said Stormfly. "It's like he just vanished."

"Honestly he should even be moving around in his condition, it's suicidal," said Gothi.

"He woke up right before we saw that weird light," said Rubbella.

"Seriously?" Ruby stared.

Hiccup had a strong feeling he knew where Ragnar went.

However that moment everyone felt a massive surge of magic the likes of which they've never felt before.

"What's that sound?" said Toothless.

"Look there!" Stormfly pointed.

Hiccup recognised this magic in his eyes turned towards the temple and there standing on top of it was August.

"Somebody is on the temple," said Hiccup.

It felt as if August was ripping the ground apart in the sky began to darken.

"Who's that?"

"It would seem as if I'm the last member of the Twelve still fighting," said August as he looked down upon everyone. "Hear me, children of Alvarez, proud members of the Twelve, the time has come to offer his Majesty your spirits your flesh!"

"His magic power is incredible," said Master Hiccup.

"That's insane, it's like the air is trembling," said Alvin.

Brandish was still walking down the street remembering Ruby's last words to her.

"Won't happen," she said. "Not after we've angered the Calamity."

"I'm a child of his Majesty and that I shall cleanse the enemy with your very souls!" August yelled.

"We're going to die!"

"He'll wipe out the whole town!"

"He's willing to kill his allies with us?" Alvin stared.

"I don't think he cares about collateral damage the lungs were gone," said Valka.

"Everybody run!" Master Hiccup ordered.

Then falling from the sky completely out of nowhere was Gildarts and he swung his fist down upon August. August quickly blocked his attack with his staff, but the attack had so much force into it that it demolished the entire temple and preventing him from unleashing his spell.

"Oops, guess I wrecked the temple didn't I time?" Gildart smiled.

Upon seen Gildarts, everyone immediately cheered.

"All right!"

"It's Gildarts!"

"Oh yeah!"

When they struck the ground August quickly jumped into the air and began swinging his staff around to hit Gildarts. He managed to dodge the swings and then blocked one with his left forearm.

"I can handle this one you guys," said Gildarts looking at everyone.

Hiccup smiled and then looked at Ruby and Toothless. "Let's go, we've got to get to Drago."

"Let's do it," said Toothless.

"Shouldn't we help them look for Ragnar?" Ruby asked.

"Nah, I'm pretty sure that I know where he is," said Hiccup.

Ruby just stared at him blankly.

* * *

Ragnar had reached the Guildhall where Drago was sitting down at one of the tables. Ragnar himself was still recovering from both his clashes with Krogan and Hiccup and was leaning against the wall to prop himself up.

"Knowing my wildest dreams would I imagined you of all people will be the first one here," said Drago. "I half expected it to be Jellal or perhaps your father Alvin, to be perfectly honest this is quite a shame."

"I think it's way past time that you leave," said Ragnar. "Plus I hate it when someone else sits in my seat."

"You put yourself in a situation that would cause Hiccup the most grief."

* * *

Hiccup, Ruby and Toothless were making their way to the Guildhall as quickly as they could.

"I have a feeling that Ragnar is with Drago now," said Hiccup.

* * *

Both Drago and Ragnar were standing face-to-face with one another.

"Your name is Ragnar and you're Hiccup's best friend," said Drago. "Your mother was killed by Deliora, a Demon that I created, and then several years later your master fell to him as well. I'm sure you must have a burning hatred for me."

"Shocking, you know about people that mean absolutely nothing to you," said Ragnar still clutching his side.

"It is basic strategy, knowing one's enemy is crucial. There's Ruby Heartfull the descendant of the first Celestial Viking, who as fate would have it was a friend of your first guild master, she's bright optimistic much like ancestor. Then, of course, there is Hiccup's partner Toothless, the bond of trust they share is nigh on unbreakable. I can't leave out Astrid, the woman he loves or his ward Merrill and his main rival Eret. I've done the best I can to learn everything about every key player."

"And for some reason finding any real information on you is practically impossible for us."

"I imagine that is the case."

"How about you start by telling me what you're after," Ragnar demanded.

"Surely you should know that much by now, I wonder have your first Guild Master's magic power for myself and you in your Guild want to protect him. Therein lies our conflict."

"But if you have an army at your command, not to mention in mortality why would you go through all this trouble to take his power as well?" Ragnar questioned.

"Because I needed to defeat Acnologia," he said much to Ragnar's surprise. "Wind you agree that a cause worth assisting."

"That's nothing but a load of crap!" Ragnar spat.

"You're wrong, I haven't told you a single lie. I am resolute in my goal to take down Acnologia once and for all. However, my ultimate ambition is to achieve something far more significant than that."

* * *

Gothi and the others were running to a safe location to drop off Heather as well as trying to locate Ragnar. They had just filled August's magic power, but about a minute later it had vanished.

"That magic power, I wonder what it was?" Stormfly wondered.

"I think Gildarts must be fighting somewhere," said Rubbella.

"We need to find the First Master and our allies," said Gothi.

* * *

Master Hiccup and everyone was watching as August and Gildarts clashed.

"He's fighting against the Viking King," said Master Hiccup.

"We should get out of here," Alvin suggested.

Valka nodded in agreement. "Gildarts can handle him on his own."

"You're right, we'll leave it up to him," Hiccup nodded. "It's time to go."

Gildarts and August were battling in the centre of the ruins of the temple.

"I've got to say, you're the first worthwhile opponent I've had a long time," said Gildarts. "People call you the Calamity or Viking King. So I'm sure that you can keep me entertained."

"You're quite loquacious, obviously stemming from a flatted belief in your abilities," said August. "What a joke."

"How about a punchline?" said Gildarts as he removed his cape.

He then shot forwards and began dancing around August looking for an opening, but no matter how fast he moved August kept his eyes on him. He then began swinging his fists and kicks while August blocked and counter-attacked with his staff.

Gildarts managed to get behind him. "Right here!"

He then unleashed a shattering spell towards August and he began to break apart.

"Well done," said August's voice as he reassembled himself. "I find this kind of magic fascinating."

He then broke himself apart and his components floated towards Gildarts.

"You've got to be kidding!" Gildarts stared.

August then reassembled himself and then punched him hard in the chest, knocking him backwards and he crashed into the rubble.

"My Cross Magic didn't work?" Gildarts groaned. "No, it did, but he used it against me."

"Now sink," said August as he raised his hand.

Suddenly the ground beneath Gildart's feet began to liquidate and he found himself sinking. He quickly countered this by slamming his palm into the ground causing the ground to shatter.

"Ripped to shreds!" August yelled extending his hand once more.

Gildarts then found himself been slammed by a powerful vortex of wind which began cutting into him. However, he managed to break free and launched himself into the air until he was directly over August.

"Try this!" he yelled.

"Blast," said August.

Suddenly a series of explosions erupted right in front of Gildarts and he fell right back down onto the rubble once more. However, he quickly recovered and shattered the ground beneath him and began to tunnel through it until and then launched himself so that he found himself in front of August and swung his fist. August then quickly raised his hand and the two magics began to clash though it appeared to be a tie. Gildarts attempted to take the advantage while August was still off-balance and swung his prosthetic arm towards him, but he merely disassembled himself to avoid the attack.

"You should have realised…" said August as he reappeared behind him and struck him with a magical blast. "…it's impossible for someone like you to defeat me."

Then suddenly heading straight towards him were series of cards and he quickly jumped out of the way to avoid them.

Gildarts looked up and saw standing on top of the rubble was Agatha. "My old man has a real gift for making the impossible possible."

"Please don't, Agatha! You need to get away from here!" Gildarts yelled at her.

"I think you mean, 'Thanks, Agatha!' You get beat."

"I see now," said August smiling and a massive amount of power spread through his entire body. "Yes, a father and daughter."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Guildhall, Ragnar was still confronting Drago, who had just revealed to him his plan.

"No way," said Ragnar in disbelief.

"You're the first person I ever told about my plan none of my fateful Twelve have any idea," said Drago. "Master Hiccup's magic power, aka the Dragon Heart, has the potential to make it happen."

"You're serious about all this? There's no way in hell that's possible, not even for you!"

"Care to hazard a guess to why you're the first person I told?" Ragnar had a faint idea. "Hiccup is on his way here and when he arrives you'll be dead on the floor. Rushing to save his dear friend only to discover a corpse, the grief that overcomes him will be soon supplanted by anger this will allow me my final chance to fight against Hiccup with all he's got. Your death will be the key to unlocking his full strength and setting my plan in motion."

"That's not going to happen, by the time he gets here you're going to be long gone!" Ragnar yelled defiantly.

"How delusional, as you said I'm immortal it's just not possible to end my life. Besides, even if you did somehow figure out a way to kill me it would mean that your friend Hiccup…"

"I know," said Ragnar.

Drago looked surprised. "Oh? I'm surprised, you already knew that I linked his soul with Dragrach and performed a body link spell with that particular demon."

"No matter what you did to him he still Hiccup," said Ragnar as he clenched his fist. "For a long time I was looking someone to pay for my mother and Ur's deaths. Dragrach was perfect, a faceless enemy, but then everything changed when I found out that you had merged that demon with Hiccup. I decided that his life was more important to me, I don't care what he is because he still my best friend no matter what."

"Whether it is you or I that dies here today, it won't make any difference you'll still lose him," Drago reminded him.

"You know I'm not gonna let that happen," said Ragnar as he took up a stance and a cold wind filled the room. "Which is why I am taking you down myself."

"I thought you understood the states if I die Hiccup dies as well," Drago reminded him.

"I happen to have a way to beat you without killing you!" Ragnar yelled as he crossed his arms in front of him. "_Iced Shell!_"

Drago's eyes widened realising what he was doing. "You fool! The cost of that spell your own life!"

"Time after time people have sacrificed their lives for mine, that means it's not only my life I'm putting on a line like now! So I'm not dying an easy death, I owe them more than that!"

Drago then realise that this was not a normal Ice Shell spell. "No, this magic power… this is the lost spell!"

"That's right, I don't care if anyone remembers me. I'm willing to erase my entire existence if that what it takes to save their lives. So I'm converting my life and every trace of me into magic power! I'm going to cast _Lost Ice Shell_!"


	42. Dark Future

Ragnar had just released his most powerful spell yet, the entire Guildhall had practically turned into a fridge and frost was beginning to form everywhere.

Drago was still stunned by this power. "This is lost magic. How did you learn such a spell?"

"I picked it up a bunch of freaks who worship you like a God. Not my favourite job I've taken, guess this was a silver lining."

The temperature inside the Guildhall was now arctic and everything was beginning to be covered in ice. "Enhancing a spell with lost attributes is something else, it makes a hundred times more powerful."

"But it carries quite the hefty toll, it erases the caster's entire existence from the world!"

"So everyone I've met throughout my life will forget about me, I'm okay with that," said Ragnar and his power intensified. "It just means that no one has to grieve. There's been way too many tears already!"

Drago couldn't believe that Ragnar was willing to go this far just to trap him and already ice was beginning to form around his legs. He was barely able to move as I started to slowly form around his body.

"It's impossible, I can hardly move," he said.

"You're not going to bother anyone ever again! It's over!" Ragnar roared.

"The world will not be read of me, yet you're willing to give up your whole existence! You would sacrifice absolutely everything to encase me in ice for a while! You know this won't kill me!"

"But if I did kill you, Hiccup would die too! So trapping you in ice forever is my only choice!"

"But this won't last forever! The ice will melt eventually and then I will be free!"

"Until that day comes we will have peace in Septem! I call that a win for _Dragon Tail_!"

Drago wasn't going to be defeated that easily and began unleashing his magic to break through the ice. Ragnar then increased his power in his body slowly began to turn into ice and cracks began to form around it. Believe it or not, his power was even more powerful than Drago and it did look as if he was going to overpower him.

However, Ragnar then immediately fell forwards and entered into a trance.

"Ragnar, don't be such a fool," said Ur's voice.

Ragnar looked up and saw looking down at him was Ur. "It's you?"

"Your life is too precious to give up."

"Sorry but I already made up my mind."

"Stop this!" said Ur forcibly.

"No way," said Ragnar closing his eyes. "This is what I've got to do."

"Please stop," said Ur she began to fade away.

"Thank you for everything you've done, Ur."

"No!" Ur yelled.

Ragnar's eyes and immediately shot open as someone had the same time. He then found himself being pinned to the floor by Hiccup, who then immediately unleashed his flames which began to melt the ice from within the entire Guildhall and evaporated all the water in the process.

"Hiccup?" Ragnar stared.

"So you've come," said Drago.

Hiccup looked at Ragnar. "Are you crazy or did you forget what happened? On the island I stopped you, I will never let you use that spell."

"I know, but…" said Ragnar looking ashamed as he stood up. "I lost control, I let my emotions run wild and then… I try to kill you Hiccup. This Guild doesn't need someone like me!"

"I'm no different than you!" Hiccup yelled with tears in his eyes and Ragnar stared at him. "I've got to know, you and me are friends?" Ragnar didn't say anything, but Hiccup knew the answer by looking into his eyes. "So you can't die! I can't lose you!"

"Yeah, but Hiccup… if we kill Drago then—"

"You'll die," Drago finished. "Win or lose death will be your prize. How cruel can fade can be?"

"I ain't dying!" Hiccup announced and employees began to cover his entire body. "You think that's my fate? If that's the case then I'll burn my fate to ashes!"

Everyone just stared at him.

Toothless smiled. "I believe in you, Hiccup. You're going to find away."

"Hiccup, I believe in you too," Ruby added.

Drago looked at him somewhat amused. "You're going to burn your fate away? Obviously, you don't understand how the world truly works." He then removed his cape. "As for me, I accepted my fate thousands of years ago and you know why? Because I simply had no choice in the matter, after all that is the very essence of fate."

Everyone just stared at the stand-off between Hiccup and Drago and it was safe to say this would be one epic battle.

Hiccup then launched himself at Drago and his fist burst into flames. He then tried to perform a back fist, but Drago was able to block it though everyone could sense the shockwave that rippled from the collision. The two of them were tried to overpower the other, but it looked as if Drago was barely trying. However Hiccup slowly began to overpower him and he started to put more effort, but Hiccup eventually managed to slam the back of his fist on top of his head knocking him to the ground.

Hiccup then swung his right fist, but Drago was able to move out of the way in time to avoid it and the fist went right through the floorboards. Drago then fostered his prosthetic arm towards Hiccup, who managed to freed hand and jumped back in time to avoid the attack and then kicked which Drago blocked.

Drago then began to advance towards him as Hiccup felt the ground, but he quickly countered by swinging a barrage of blazing fist forcing Drago to block them. However one of them struck with enough force that despite blocking the attack it sent him flying right into the wall much to everyone's shock.

Drago, however, looked unfazed as he picked himself up and then summoned his bullhook to his hand. Then a split second later he was right in front of Hiccup, who had drawn _Inferno_ and then swung it towards Drago. However he was able to jump right over Hiccup and then swung his bullhook into him probably would have done a lot of damage if Hiccup had spun around in time to block the attack with his blade, but there was still enough force behind it to send him flying across the room.

"Hiccup!" Ruby cried.

Hiccup managed to pull himself out of the rubble. "That hurt."

"This is exactly as I predicted would happen," said Drago. "The power that Ingeel granted you is gone and now you have no chance of defeating me."

Toothless remembered that overwhelming power that Hiccup had used in the last battle. If he hadn't pulled Hiccup or way he would have killed Drago and as a result, would have killed himself.

'_That means if I hadn't stopped him before then…'_ Toothless realise thanks to his actions they had lost the only chance they had of defeating Drago.

Hiccup then raised his blade and flames began to cover his body. "That's okay, I still have my power."

Drago merely shook his head having every confidence that he could win this battle. Ruby and the others just watched as the battle was about to reach its peak. However, before the two of them could class the immediately sensed something, something terrifyingly powerful which could only mean one thing. Acnologia was coming.

"Of all the times," said Hiccup.

* * *

Astrid and Merrill have found themselves been transported to Dragon Hills and he had just exited out of the dorm. Astrid was still very weak so Merrill had supported the best she could if it hadn't been for Merrill's healing magic the bones in her arms and legs would still be broken.

"Astrid are you sure you can walk?" Merrill asked.

"I'll be fine, all thanks to your incredible healing power," Astrid assured her.

"If I had been near Master Stoick then maybe I could have saved him," she said.

Astrid shook ahead. "No, he knew the sacrifice he was making with that spell. He gave his life to save ours."

Astrid then sensed something heading towards them at incredible speed as did Merrill.

"Something is close," said Merrill.

"Yes," Astrid agreed. "This power, it's insane."

Then something hit the ground with incredible force and when the dust began to settle they saw Acnologia in his human form. However, this was the first time that either of them had seen him in this form so at first they didn't know it was him.

"I've had my fill of this world, time to find the Black Tyrant and do what must be done," he said.

* * *

At the Guildhall everyone was now aware of the presence of Acnologia.

"You guys feel that?" Ragnar asked.

"It's so strong," said Toothless.

"Irene managed to acquire me quite a bit of time," Drago sighed. "But I believe it's finally run out."

He then turned and started walking towards Hiccup, who kept up his fighting stance.

"Hiccup, I'm afraid this also means that playtime is over," he said. "This is the last chance I'll ever have to fulfil my goal, for our future you need to die."

Acnologia had rose to his feet and both Astrid and Merrill were completely terrified with the amount of power he was emanating.

"Who is that? His magic feels strange and yet familiar," said Astrid.

Acnologia then turned around and began walking towards them, but then he walked right past them. They turned around and saw that he was standing over Irene's body.

"I thought this day might never come, but now I'm looking at the one who gave mortals the power to slay dragons," he said and then a vicious smile appeared on his face. "And in that regard, I guess I should call you mother." He rolled Irene's body so she was now resting on her back with his foot and then slammed his foot right down on top of her stomach. "The source of my sin!"

Astrid and Merrill looked at him horrified as he continued to pound Irene's body ceaselessly and laughing at the same time.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gildarts and Agatha was still facing against August in the ruins of the temple, though he currently had other problems.

"Our time is over," he said.

Gildarts and Agatha could feel the same presence, but had no idea what it was. They watched as he looked up towards the sky and then followed his example, but they saw nothing.

"What you mean times over?" Agatha asked.

August rose to his feet. "Acnologia has arrived."

Gildarts and Agatha's eyes widened.

"That's what I felt," said Agatha.

"There's no way," said Gildarts.

"The plan was for his Majesty to absorb the Dragon Heart before the dragon's arrival," August explained. "I do not believe that has happened yet, which means something must have gone awry."

"You going to give up that easy?" Gildarts asked dubiously.

"We're doomed, his pitch-black wings will darken the future for everyone."

"Oh yeah, but that's exactly what you and your cronies are trying to do isn't it?"

"His Majesty's goal is to secure our future."

"Give me a freaking break!" Agatha spat. "You think we believe that crap?"

"That matters not to me, your understanding is completely irrelevant."

"Silent you old geezer, I don't give a damn what you think you're doing here! Because where I'm standing your nothing more than heartless conquerors! So many people have died in this war, even our own master! You may think you and some grand mission, but you're only causing pain! All we want is to live in peace, to spend time with our friends to see the joys of the faces of those we love!"

Gildarts just looked at her. "Agatha…"

"But no matter what we may face _Dragon Tail_ is never going to give up the fight," Agatha continued and in the markings of Dragon Sword appeared on her arm and then began to glow. "I don't care if it's against Drago or Acnologia… we're not backing down. You understand? We'll protect our Guild and our home…" Then a burst of golden flames shot up into the sky around her. "…we'll stop calamity itself if that what we've got to do!"

Gildarts just stared at the power Agatha was emanating. "Whoa…"

The golden light then started to transform into a dragon which now hovering directly above Agatha.

"And this one is from Master Hiccup!" said Agatha. "_Dragon Sword!_"

The dragon and immediately swooped down on top of August unleashing a great surge of magic. The attack could be seen throughout the entire city, Gildarts had to brace himself so that he wouldn't be flung backwards.

Agatha had put everything she had into the attack, not wanting to give August any chance to recover. Eventually, however, the spell subsided and the entire area was covered in a cloud of dust. Agatha was completely worn out, but then to her shock, she saw as the dust dispelled that August stood there without a scratch.

"No… seriously?" she stared.

August looked at Agatha. "Tell me… do you care about your father?"

Agatha was completely taken aback by this question. "Well, he's not my favourite person to be honest."

Gildarts stared at her. "How could you say that Agatha?"

"We'll talk about issues later but not right now!" Agatha snapped.

Gildarts looked back at August. "Kids, am I right?"

"What about you? Do you love your child?" August asked.

"You damn right I do."

"I've travelled the world and I have mastered every form of magic that has to offer. But there is one thing I have yet understand," he said and tapped his staff on the ground. "The love shared between a parent and their child."

"What? There's nothing too complicated about it?" Gildarts frowned.

August smiling. "If that's true then answer this. It's a simple question, if your child was to perish before your eyes tell me exactly what you would feel?"

Agatha turned and looked at her father, who is now overflowing with rage.


	43. My Name Is

August had just threatened Gildarts with the intention of killing Agatha, which enraged him.

"You bastard," he growled. "If you even will a finger on my Agatha… I'll hurt you so bad that you'll be begging to die!"

"Stop!" Agatha yelled. "Don't be dumb, he's trying to provoke you!"

Gildarts wasn't listening as he charged at August at full speed and then swung his fist which August caught. He then tossed him onto the ground, but Gildarts recovered and step on his hand began performing spin kicks which he was able to block.

Gildarts then landed on his feet and then swung his prosthetic arm towards him, but instead of blocking it August dodged it by somersaulting backwards. He then spun his staff around and blasted him with a magical blast that sent him crashing into the rubble.

The blow was powerful, but Gildarts wasn't going to give up just yet.

"Are parents supposed to love their children? Is that the way that things are meant to be in this world?" said August as he prepared to fire another magical blast.

Gildarts then charged at him dodging his attacks. "Yeah, what kind of question is that?"

He then swung his fist at the same time August swung his staff and the two collided, the then began trading blow after blow tried to overpower the other. However, August was able to get beneath Gildart's guard and struck in with the butt of his staff right in the chest.

"If that is true…" he said and then fired a magical blast from the tip of his staff sending Gildarts backwards and seconds later there was a huge explosion. "Then why? Why was his Majesty child never shown love from his father?"

Gildarts was rather confused with this question, he was unaware that Drago had a child.

"Out of the way!" Agatha yelled as she jumped into the fray.

"Agatha stop!" Gildarts yelled.

"No, I can handle myself fine!" she yelled as he pulled out a series of cards. "I'm not a little girl, I'm a grown woman! So get out of the way!"

She then flung her cards directly at August, who then quickly somersaulted backwards to dodge the attacks.

"Agatha," said Gildarts as Agatha landed next to him.

Agatha looked at him. "Let it go already."

Gildarts smiled as he rose to his feet. "No can do, no matter what you're my little girl and I love you."

August to the two of them curiously. "Yet still his Majesty's child was never shown love."

* * *

Meanwhile Larcade was limping through the street, he still hadn't fully recovered with his battle with Sting, but he was determined to do one thing.

"Must protect the Emperor," he said weakly. "I must kill my father now or never."

In the Guildhall, Hiccup and Drago were still battling with one another challenge their magic for their weapons and began trading blows. Hiccup slammed his sword right down on top of Drago's bullhook and managed to break through his guard.

"_Fire Dragon's Roar!_" Hiccup yelled unleashing his breath attack right in front of Drago's face.

The attack was powerful enough to move Drago backwards, but he merely unleashed his magic to shield himself from the flames. Hiccup then took this opportunity to jump into the air and grasped both hands around his blade.

However, Drago quickly spun around and blocked it with his bullhook and then pushed him back. The two of them then charged one another and their weapons clashed and they narrowed their eyes at one another.

"_Ragnar, Ruby, Toothless, are you at the Guildhall?_" said Master Hiccup's voice in their heads.

"You hear that?" Ruby asked.

"It's the First Master," said Toothless.

Master Hiccup was rushing towards them as quickly as he could. "_You need to leave this instant_."

"What?" Ragnar stared.

"_I'm approaching the Guildhall myself, I need you all to meet me nearby._"

"But Hiccup is in trouble!" said Ruby.

Toothless nodded. "We can't just leave him."

"_Have faith in Hiccup and in me as well, please._"

The three of them looked one another, they didn't like the idea of abandoning Hiccup. On the other hand, there wasn't much they could do, Hiccup was the only one among them who stood any chance against Drago and they would only be in the way.

"_Hurry!_" Master Hiccup yelled. "_This is for Hiccup's sake, his fate is in your hands._"

"What you mean by that?" Ragnar asked.

"_I promise I'll explain everything in person. There's a chance the enemies listening in on my telepathy._"

"His fate is in our hands?" said Ruby.

Ragnar looked at them. "Let's go. If we stay here we'll only be in his way."

"He's right," Toothless agreed.

"Hiccup, don't you dare loose," said Ruby looking straight at him.

Hiccup then grabbed Drago's arm and then punched him with the hand holding his sword. Drago was sent flying, but he quickly recovered and landed on his feet.

"This is so much fun, Hiccup," Drago smiled.

Hiccup frowned. "Come again?"

"The states of this battle are unbelievably high, it'll decide the future of humanity."

Hiccup just stared at him. "What?"

"Yet, even so, I'm rather enjoying it. This curse of contradiction is quite strange, I can hardly make sense of my own feelings." He then began to laugh.

"I'm sick of hearing this from you," said Hiccup.

"Well, whatever happens, I'm enjoying this time immensely."

"You're completely insane," said Hiccup and then suddenly he felt extremely weak as if he was fighting the urge to sleep.

Drago was rather confused but then he saw entering the Guildhall was Larcade. "Go to sleep now."

Hiccup looked at him. "Where the hell did you come from?"

"Larcade you're here," said Drago looking surprised.

"Your Majesty, I made it in time," said Larcade.

Hiccup looked at him tried to fight the urge to fall asleep. "You smell just like me."

"Now this is your chance to kill my father," Larcade smiled. "Quick, you can finally be free from destiny's spell. May his spirit of pure light extend to the heavens and take flight!"

Drago didn't look pleased, in fact he looked furious. Drago then suddenly aimed his bullhook and fired a massive surge of magic, but not at Hiccup but at Larcade.

"You are not interfere in this!" Drago spat.

* * *

Meanwhile August was just looking up towards the sky.

"Why? Why was his Majesty's child not shown love?" he wondered.

"What your dear old man?" said Gildarts. "How can you get lost in thought in the middle of a fight? You're a cocky old geezer aren't you?"

Gildarts then jumped into the air. "I'm going to grab that beard and terror of your face!"

August quickly blocked his blow and pushed him back, but then Agatha jumped back in.

"Move it!" Agatha yelled as she tossed several cards in August.

However, just like before August somersaulted out of the way of avoiding them completely.

"Careful Agatha!" Gildarts warned as extended his hand.

August then suddenly began to disintegrate.

"Did that get him?" Agatha asked.

"Keep your guard up," said Gildarts knowing it wasn't going to be that easy.

Then suddenly August managed to reassemble himself and charge towards them striking the two of them with his staff. It was just a small graze but the attack still had enough power to send them flying.

Gildarts winced in pain. '_None of my spells seem to be working and even Dragon Sword didn't put a scratch on him.'_

"You're pathetic fatherly love won't save you!" August yelled as he channelled magic into his staff thrust it towards Agatha.

"Agatha!" Gildarts cried.

Agatha closed her eyes, there was no way for her to avoid this attack. However, the attack never came in when she opened her eyes she discovered that Gildarts had intercepted the attack for her.

"Gildarts!" Agatha cried.

Gildarts smiled. "Hey, this is radically nothing compared to what Acnologia did to me. I'm fine."

Agatha had a real hard time believing that as he just been stabbed in the chest by August and the magic from his staff was consuming his body.

"You don't have to do this!" she cried.

"I'm doing exactly what I've got to do, because I'm your father. It's kinda funny, back in my younger days I only pretty much cared for myself." He then looked directly into August eyes. "But the moment she came into my life, my child was the only thing that mattered to me."

"If that was really true, then why did you run away?" Agatha frowned.

"I just thought it would be awkward to have your old man hanging around," he smiled back at her. "But I'm happy to stay with you forever never that what you want."

"That sounds freaking annoying."

Gildarts smiled. "I was right. The thing is when my kid needs help, I'll do whatever I got to do!" He then started making his way towards August plunging his staff further into his body. "And that means right now I'm going to have to take you to the grave with me!"

"No don't!" Agatha pleaded.

Gildarts roared as he kept on moving closer and closer towards August and if he was right in front of his face.

"Gildarts, please! Don't do it!" Agatha pleaded with tears in her eyes. "Please stop this! Dad no!"

August looked at him. "You fool."

"No you're wrong, I'm a loving father!" Gildarts yelled.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Guildhall, Larcade was completely bewildered by Drago's attack.

"I don't understand, why did you do this?" Larcade cried.

Drago approached him and slammed his foot on his chest. "You interfered…"

"But you wanted me to kill my father," Larcade frowned in confusion.

Drago smirked. "You're merely another demon from the Book of Drago. One experiment out of countless others, though with the unique difference that I made you from strands of hair from both Hiccup Haddock and Astrid Hofferson. You came out rather well so I kept you around, that's all there is to it."

"But even so I still—"

"The only reason you got the upper hand on Hiccup because he was focused on me, you couldn't even defeat his ward so what need do I have of you? Not to mention you had the gall to interfere with my fight when I was finally enjoying myself." He then began kicking him around. "You're worthless! You're nothing but a failure!"

"That's enough!" Hiccup snapped.

Drago then looked back at him. "Now if I remember correctly we still have a fight to finish, Hiccup."

Larcade just laid there in tears.

Drago's physical body may have been contained on Cove Island, but he was still able to splinter himself which did weaken him significantly. In one of his attempts, he was utterly helpless, but he was found by a young woman and fell in love with her.

Sadly his curse caused her to become seriously ill and so he left and vowed never to fall in love again. However, unbeknownst to him their union had produced a child which happened to be August, but she died giving childbirth.

He had been born with so much magic power which inherited from his father that he was able to think back even when he was an infant. He was raised on the streets forcing to steal to survive, but then someone saved his life it was his father.

Gildarts looked at August. "Well, you ready?"

"No matter what type of magic you try, there's nothing you can do to defeat me," said August.

"Afraid you're wrong, you old geezer," Gildarts smiled. "There's just a trick to it."

August eyes widened. "What?"

"Dad, you can't!" Agatha cried.

"I think all you're doing is copying spells," said Gildarts. "That's how you're able to neutralise pretty much any kind of magic that is thrown at you."

August's eyes widened. '_Impossible! How could you figured it out so quickly?'_

Gildarts looked him directly in the eyes. "So tell me… If you can block even my most powerful spells not to mention Dragon Sword why would you need to dodge Agatha's cards? Because there is magic you can't block, that hold a Holder type of magic."

August was so shocked that his grip around his staff weakened allowing Gildarts to snatch it from him and pull it out of his body. "It makes sense to me, it a lot like how Ruby needs her keys in order to summon her Celestial Spirits right?" He then snapped August's staff in two. "You can't copy magic that relies on tools."

"I knew there had to be something," said Agatha as he drew a series of cards and then tossed them right at August. "So quit all that taking you to hell crap you've been saying would you?"

August was unable to dodge this attack and it had severely weakened him. One card landed on top of Gildart's head with the word 'love' on it.

"I'm not going to die, I would never see another smile my sweet girl's face," said Gildarts. Gildarts clenched his prosthetic and began channelling magic into it. "So whatever magic I sent out of this prosthetic arm you can't copy!"

August just stood there as Gildarts charged at him. "_Purifying Truth! Absolute Heaven!"_

He then struck August with all the strength he had and he was consumed by a huge surge of magic.

August had never told Drago that he was his son as it didn't seem to matter. On that day he started working with his father and together the two of them built a country together. Naturally time his father had to give him a name and so he named after the month that he met his mother and he reminded him of her.

'_Why did his Majesty never showed love for his child? It was because… because he didn't know he had one._'


	44. Compassion

Larcade was still utterly bewildered by Drago's attack after he attempted to assist him in his battle against Hiccup.

"Why Master?" he said as he cried. "It hurts… it hurts. Why did you do this? Why Master?"

"Stop this foolish blubbering," Drago snarled. "Why I ever created you after the failure of my other demons is beyond me."

"Master…" Larcade pleaded. Drago then raised his hand. "Master please!"

"I can't stand to look at you anymore so be gone!" Drago roared and a massive surge of power emanating from his body.

Hiccup just watched as Larcade's started to vanish into nothingness.

"Master!" Larcade cried.

Within a few seconds, there was nothing left of him or any indication that he even existed.

"How could you?" Hiccup glared. "You killed him!"

"He was my creation and why you have such concern over someone designed to kill you is ridiculous," said Drago.

Hiccup then punched him across the face with a burning fist with enough power to send him flying.

"A leader who doesn't care for those beneath him should not be called a leader," said Hiccup as a fiery aura covered his body.

Drago merely rose to his feet and a dark aura began to cover his body.

* * *

Meanwhile at the temple, it looked as if Gildarts had finally taken down August, though he had used a lot of power to do so. His prosthetic arm, in particular, was badly damaged and looked as if it was going to fall apart any moment.

"Hey, dad," said Agatha as she ran up to him. "You okay?"

"Yeah, this arm is trash but it could have been a hell of or worse," he said.

Then suddenly they saw the rubble beginning to move and to their utter astonishment rising from the rubble was August.

"You're kidding me," Gildarts stared.

"He's back up?" said Agatha in bewilderment.

The markings on August's body then began to glow bright red. "Ever since birth, I have possess extraordinary magic power and ability. Because of this I was feared, abandoned and scorned. But just as things grew darkest, with nowhere to go and no one to turn to his Majesty saved me. I'm the leader of the mighty Drake Twelve, his Majesty's swords… I am the Viking King August! I will obliterate this entire continent even if it kills me!"

He then began floating in midair and a massive surge of power was running through the ground and began to consume both Gildarts and Agatha.

"Dad!" Agatha cried.

"We shall all be turned to ash and cover this land together," said August.

His magic then began rushing through the entire city and everyone was finding it difficult to breathe.

"Is there poison in the air?"

"It's like I'm suffocating."

"I can't breathe!"

August flew sought higher and higher into the air pulling degree into the vortex that he had created around himself.

Master Hiccup, who had been making his way to the Guildhall, then fell to his knees. '_A spell that melts the earth and vaporises the blood of every living creature. The ancient forbidden spell Ars Magia._'

He had to warn everyone and then attempt to send a telepathic message to everyone. "Listen to urgent measures! If you can hear me convert your magic power to defensive energy! Quickly Berk is in trouble!"

Throughout the entire city, people are starting to suffocate and the telepathic Master Hiccup's telepathic link was cut off.

"Oh no, I can't hear her anymore!" Toothless cried.

"I don't know, she just cut out," Ruby winced.

"Something is going down, we're in a lot of trouble," said Ragnar.

Hiccup soon realise that his telegraphy had failed him. '_My telephony has stopped working._' He then coughed out some blood. '_There's only one person capable of doing this…_' He then looked up and saw August floating in midair. '_He must be the one they called August.'_

'_All my life why was I never shown love?_' said August. He then decided it turn his attention back onto the city. "Now be gone."

August then looked down and saw that Gildarts was protecting Agatha.

"Stay with me Agatha, daddy's got you," he said gently. "I'll keep you safe no matter what happens."

This was the first time that August had seen parental love and it drew his focus away from everything else around him. He was so focused on them that he failed to notice Master Hiccup jumping towards him at an incredible speed.

Hiccup had summoned his cane and unsheathed the blade attached to it, flames appeared around the blade of all his strength he then plunged it into August's chest. His eyes widened as the flames from the blade started to consume him.

"I won't let you hurt my family!" Hiccup yelled in front of him.

August looked at him, he still had enough strength to carry on with his spell but he just simply lost the will to cast it. His body then slowly began to disintegrate to ash as he looked at Hiccup's face.

"I can breathe again."

"What was that?"

"I don't know."

Hiccup looked at August as he continued to disintegrate. '_Did he lacked the strength to sustain the spell or did he just give up? He was only to rejoin Ruby and the others as quickly as I can._'

He then removed his blade and fell back down towards the ground and started to make his way to Ruby's position.

"He's crumbling away," said Agatha astonished. "Did the First Master do that?"

"I don't know, but it looks like you lost the will to fight," Gildarts frowned.

August continued looking at Hiccup as he ran off. '_One moment, that's all it would have taken. I wish I could have been loved for at least once._'

He then fully faded away.

* * *

Down on the grounds, Ruby and the others finally met up with Master Hiccup.

"We're here," said Ragnar.

"Are you alone?" Ruby asked.

"Thank goodness, I'm so glad you were able to find me," he said looking at them.

"Do you know what all that stuff was just now?" Toothless asked.

"The fattest pass for the time being and as for our allies they are fighting to the south of here," Hiccup informed them. "Though the enemy forces largely decimated."

"First Master, will tell us why you wanted us to come here to meet you?" Ragnar asked.

"It's this," he said as he reached into his jacket pocket. "Earlier I was Drago's prisoner, when I escaped I took this with me."

He then showed them the _Book of Dragrach_, the book that contained the soul of the demon residing within Hiccup's body.

"The _Book of Dragrach_," Ruby stared.

"The launch the demon that resides within Hiccup," said Toothless.

"I wasn't sure if you knew, about what transpired last year," he said looking at them as he handed the book to Ruby. "I am positive he can win this fight and when he does I will eliminate Drago. At that point Hiccup's only hope is all of you, the strength of your bond."

All of them were completely speechless as they look to the book.

"I ask this of you, please do not let anyone near the Guildhall not into all of this is over," Master Hiccup instructed.

* * *

Within the Guildhall both Hiccup and Drago was still clashing with one another.

"I tried with all my power to make it happen," said Drago as he looked at his hand. "I desperately tried to for equality for all in order to bring real peace. With my curse, I had all the time in the world, though in exchange all those that I cared for withers and dies. However, no matter how hard I tried, everyone continued fighting amongst themselves so in the end, I had no choice but to rule over them all with an iron fist."

Hiccup then began to approach him. "That's not how peace works, you can't expect everyone to obey you without question." He then grabbed the hem of his robe. "Truth is no matter how hard we try we continue fighting amongst ourselves so the real question is what is worth fighting for. I fight for my friends and family, you only fight for yourself and that makes all the difference. It's time we end this once and for all, only one of us will be walking away from this."

Drago then slapped his hand away. "You still believe you can live through this, you're deluding yourself."

Flames then began to cover Hiccup's body. "I know I, because unlike you I have something worth living for."

A dark aura covered Drago's body. "From your perspective maybe, but from where I'm standing yours is nothing more than a foolish daydream while I have plans for the future."

* * *

Meanwhile at Dragon Heights, Astrid and Merrill just stared at Acnologia as he continued to crush Irene's dead body and laughing like a madman.

"Stop!" Astrid roared. "Stop filing her corpse!

This was the first time that Acnologia was aware of their presence and he did indeed stop just so he could look at them.

"What did you say?" said Acnologia looking at her curiously. "And why is your scent so similar to this dead woman?"

His eyes then turned towards Merrill. "You're a Dragon Slayer? A little thing like you has that kind of power?"

"Just tell us who you are," Astrid demanded.

Merrill had a pretty good idea. "Feel his magic. Astrid, it's him."

"Acnologia," said Astrid.

Acnologia smiled viciously and raised his arm and a surge of magic appeared within his palm. The two of them could sense an incredible amount of power and it would have obliterated them with one shot if Jellal hand appeared and shielded them with a powerful defence spell.

"Jellal?" Astrid stared.

Jellal didn't waste a single beat, he moved his fingers and beams of light appeared directly over him. "_Heavenly Body Magic! Pleiades!"_

The beams of light and rain down towards Acnologia, who managed to dodge them all and it looked as if he was floating just above the ground. He then looked up and saw that Jellal then created several blades of light.

"_Jiu Leixing!_" Jellal yelled and struck in with the blades of light with incredible force.

Acnologia had no time to dodge this time and was sent flying, but Jellal then let up as he placed his palms together.

"May the seven stars bring judgement! _Grand Chariot!_"

The starry night sky appeared directly over their heads and then raining down on top of them were beams of light which slammed on top of Acnologia. However, he merely laughed and to their shock, he began to eat the magic of his attack.

"He ate it?" Jellal stared.

"But how?" Astrid stared.

"Wait, what's his element?" Merrill asked.

Acnologia had finished his meal and licked his lips. "Element? I have no one kind! I am the ultimate dragon, the Dragon of the Apocalypse and the devourer of all sorcery!" He then transformed into his dragon form which tower directly over them. "I am the Arcane Dragon Acnologia!"

"'Of all sorcery?'" Jellal stared. "Does that mean he is immune to all types of magical attacks?"

"He's grown more powerful since Cove," Astrid noted. "We barely survived then."

"Yes, we can't defeat him."

"Well, there's no choice," said Merrill. "I'm a Dragon Slayer, it's up to be to beat him. I have to!"

Merrill then began unleashing her Dragon Force and then before either of them could stop her she shot towards Acnologia.

"Stop Merrill!" Astrid yelled.

"Stay away!" Jellal yelled.

Acnologia was already channelling magic into his claw just like he did before, but there was no way that Jellal will be able to block it this time.

"Merrill!" Astrid yelled reaching out to her.

Then suddenly slamming into Acnologia with the _Christina Advanced_.

"It's them," Astrid stared.

The docking bay opened and standing in front of them was Olatrand.

"Astrid… Merrill…" said Olatrand.

Astrid just stared at him. "I don't believe it."

"It's Olatrand," said Merrill.

"Get on board quickly!" he yelled. "Now come on when using the Christina as bait, to lure him away from Berk."

Astrid looked at him confused. "Wait…"

"There's no time to wait, hurry!"

"Let's go, we may not get another opportunity," said Jellal.

"Yeah," Merrill nodded.

Everyone quickly rushed to board the Christina and as soon as they were on board the ship took off.

"Can we outrun him?" Astrid asked looking at Olatrand.

"Never underestimate the great Christina," he said. "Besides it's quite possible if we draw him to a certain spot, we can defeat him."

"What?" Astrid stared.

"Really?" said Jellal looking somewhat sceptical.

"Correct?" said Olatrand as he turned around.

Then approaching them was a woman who bore a striking resemblance to Ruby. This


	45. Neo Eclipse

Astrid and the others were on board the Christina, still rather confused about the identity of the new acquaintance.

Then Arvin appeared around the corner. "Captain this way."

Olatrand nodded and then looked back at Astrid and the others. "My friends, everything will be explained on the way of our destination."

"Indeed," said the mysterious woman. "That should give me ample time to get you up to speed."

"Right, but who might you be?" Astrid asked.

Ase was at the helm of the ship. "Hang on tight guys, things may get a little bumpy."

The entire ship shook as it tried to pull away from Acnologia, who was now following them close behind.

The woman then approached Merrill. "Merrill, it's a pleasure to finally meet I only wish that it had been sooner."

Astrid frowned. '_How does she know Merrill?_'

Merrill looked at her. '_She seems familiar, but this is the first time I've met her._'

* * *

On the bridge, everyone was doing everything they could to keep Acnologia at bay.

"Perfect, Acnologia is giving chase," said Feralan.

"Let's have a little fun with him," said Cavin.

"Roger that," said Arvin.

"Charging focus Magic Cannon Odin," said Ase. She then quickly spun the ship around so it was now facing Acnologia. "Here we go, high-speed rotation. Target is locked. Energy charged at 100%… and fire!"

They then fired the main cannon directly at Acnologia and it hit him dead on.

"Oh yeah!" Ase cheered. "That's a bulls-eye!"

However, it had no effect on Acnologia, in fact, he was eating the magical blast.

"He just ate?" Ase stared.

"No way, is he immune to magic?" said Arvin.

"How about conventional weapons?" Cavin suggested.

"He still looks kind of hungry, maybe he can eat some lead!" Feralan yelled.

"_Assault Pegasus!_" Cavin roared.

They quickly turned around and fired the back weapons at Acnologia, but the bullets just merely bounced off his skin.

"Do you really believe you can get away from me?" Acnologia roared furiously. "You don't have a chance!"

"His speed is increasing," said Arvin.

"No one outruns the heavenly horses," said Feralan.

"Magic boosters! Ignite!" Carvin yelled.

The ship then suddenly took off as the booster's power intensified, but Acnologia was still on their tail. That sudden burst caused the entire ship to shift this making it difficult to stand up.

"Levering out our orientation!" Olatrand yelled as he tried to keep the ship steady.

* * *

Merrill looked at the mysterious woman. "Who are you? And why do I have this feeling that we've met?"

She merely smiled. "In a way we have, what you may not know is that I'm an ancestor of a close friend of yours. The girl known as Ruby, we are part of the same family my name is Sapphire."

"I don't understand what this means?" Astrid frowned.

"No matter who you maybe, if you truly do have a plan to defeat Acnologia you must share it with us," said Jellal.

"I know you're quite eager, but be patient all things come in due time," said Sapphire calmly.

"I'm still so confused, this is the first time we've met and yet it feels as if we've known each other for a long time," said Merrill.

"That's because I knew your mentor, Grandeeney and the other dragons," she said gently. "Even though they are no longer inside of you, this you still have traces of their residual memories. Just know there efforts and sacrifices were not in vain."

She then looked at them all. "I was the one, 1000 years ago, that helped the dragons to enter your time period so that they could train Hiccup and the others. We came to the year 782 in the pursuit of a singular purpose to defeat Drago and Acnologia."

Ruby and the others were currently in the park holding the Book of Dragrach. Ruby was holding the book and was crying.

"You okay?" Toothless asked.

"Hey, Ruby what's wrong?" Ragnar asked.

"This book… how could this one book possibly be linked to Hiccup?" said Ruby as she looked down at the book. "Drago wants to demonise him, I mean I know that Hiccup is special but he still just the person."

* * *

Within the Guildhall both Hiccup and Drago was still clashing, neither one giving an inch. Hiccup had just swung his sword at Drago pushing him back, but he looked as if he was enjoying it.

"Yes, give me more!" Drago cried. "Come on, Hiccup! That's it fight me! Try and destroy me! Come and destroy yourself!"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" said Hiccup.

"Now Hiccup!"

"You want my power, then take it!"

* * *

Far away from Berk, the Christina was still trying to fly ahead of Acnologia and Sapphire was beginning to explain everything.

"1000 years ago, we had no way defied either Drago or Acnologia," she explained. "Things were grim, but then we found a prophecy saying that a namesake of Hiccup would someday defeat Drago with the power of a dragon. However, that still left with the problem of Acnologia so we then created a plan to place our hopes on the future. The dragons would train five chosen Dragon Slayers in your era and then enter their bodies."

"I know, Grandeeney told us about that," said Merrill.

"I heard that was due to magic power, because our current period was so rich in it," said Astrid.

"That's true, magic power is quite prevalent it is proving to be a wise choice," said Sapphire. "I opened the gateway, which had been created by the Chronicler."

"Drago's sister and Master Hiccup's love?" said Jellal.

Sapphire nodded. "Hiccup actually trained Drago in the art of magic, it was during their period that he began experimenting with new forms of magic that was deemed too dangerous by the committee. Using this knowledge he and the Chronicler were able to create the Eclipse Gate.

Originally they wanted to use it to travel back in time, in order to prevent Drago from becoming a threat. Sadly that proved to be impossible as they could only travel point in time with the gate existed and so they decided to find salvation in the future. We had a very powerful Viking connectors to this era, her name was Crystal Heartfull. I opened the entrance and she the exit."

"Ruby's mother was involved in all this?" said Astrid.

"I came along, to explain the whole situation to them," Sapphire explained. "I would accompany the dragons and help explain to the chosen Dragon Slayers."

"You were supposed to help train us?" Merrill blinked.

"There was no telling how you might react in the face-to-face with a dragon, but things did not go as planned. An unforeseen accident along the dragons in different directions, it took me three years to track you all and when I did I saw that you had all found your own lives in this new era. I decided I should wait to make contact and not to further disrupt the situation.

"While I was conducting my search, I came across an unexpected discovery. I don't know whether it was a result of what went wrong during the opening of the Eclipse or whether it was merely coincidental, but something you had come into existence. I stayed in the shadows all this time so I could investigate and properly prepare for it. It possesses tremendous power, a dangerous amount… perhaps not a power it's more like a concept."

"What is it exactly?" Astrid asked. "I mean can you describe it a bit more clearly?"

"I would call it a rift in time."

"You found a rift in time?" said Merrill and Jellal in unison.

"Indeed, we can trap Acnologia inside a place of nothingness forever."

* * *

It was the year 782, it was a calm and gentle night but a day was rather special as it was a lunar eclipse. Then suddenly there were five flashes of light that shot up into the sky and a young princess Mala watched them from her balcony.

"Wow, pretty shooting stars," she said.

Standing next to her was her bodyguard Throk. "Now that is odd. Something is off about them, shooting stars are supposed to shoot down not up."

"There's five, look at them!" Mala pointed.

"Princess I think we should find his Majesty," said Throk.

"Yeah, I wonder where he went?"

* * *

King Macario was currently underneath the castle he had just witnessed Crystal opening the Eclipse Gate. No sooner had she done this then five bright lights shot right through the ceiling.

"Royal family has watched over this cave for many generations and now at long last someone has arrived at open it," he said.

Crystal was completely worn out, without Aquarius is key she had a user own life force to compensate for the lack of power. Then stepping out of the gate was a woman, who resembled Crystal.

"Hold on, there appears to be someone else coming through," said King Macario. "Who could it be?"

That person was Sapphire and she began taking in her new surroundings. "Wait, where am I?" She then quickly looked at Crystal. "The year… what year is it currently?"

"Uh, right… it's the year 782," said Crystal.

"Nearly 800 years, that means it actually worked," said Sapphire looking relieved. She then noticed the lack of dragons. "The dragons? I was travelling with five dragons, they should have come through."

"I'm not sure what I just saw exactly," said King Marcario. "There were several lights and they flew by with a tremendous rate of speed when the gate opened." His eyes then turned towards the ceiling where there were five holes. "Look there, they shot right through the ceiling."

Sapphire had no idea what to say, this had not been part of the plan.

* * *

A few moments later, King Marcario and Crystal escorted Sapphire outside and she began to explain to Crystal about what happened.

"That's amazing, the gate really connected with time after all," said Crystal looking amazed.

"Thank you for opening it, I'm grateful," said Sapphire.

"'To the one of a grand era, a time that is rich with magic at the instance of the sun and moon crossing pass, use the 12 keys to open the gate,'" said Crystal as she pulled out a book. "I was a bit sceptical, but this book has been passed down for generations by my mother and many before her."

"I know it quite well for I wrote it," said Sapphire smiling.

"Wait a moment," said King Marcario. "Will you please explain what's going on here?"

"To connect our time periods, I needed someone from this era to open the Eclipse Gate. In order to accomplish that I wrote a book with detailed instructions to my descendants and told them to pass it down through the generations. Of course there was no way to know the exact time and date on when it needed to open so the Chronicler kept an open eye on the level of magic and centre signed to my descendants."

Crystal's eyes widened. "A few years ago I had a vision from the Chronicler telling me it was time."

King Marcario stared at Crystal. "You're telling me you came from 800 years ago?"

"Indeed, that is true," Sapphire smiled.

"Cyber what's so special about this era and why with the Chronicler herself be involved in all this?" Crystal asked. "The book doesn't say specifically."

"I can't say just yet, but I promise I will explain everything when the time is right," Sapphire assured her.

Crystal nodded. "When you're ready."

"The Chronicler gave my family the special task of guarding the Eclipse Gate," said King Marcario rubbing his chin. "She only said to us that the gate needed to be opened at some point in the future, but she never explained why."

"The Chronicler duties to record time not to be involved within it, to violate that law would bring untold consequences," Sapphire explained. "She only bends the law enough in order to give helpful hints or gentle nudges, but that's about all she is capable of."

"I'm just glad that I did not have to pass the burden onto my daughter Ruby," said Crystal looking up at the starry night sky. "It put a great amount of responsibility on one shoulders. I want her to live a life full of joy, the time is now this ends with my generation."

"If this era was not rich in magic power, the gate would not have opened," said Sapphire smiling. "Our family no longer have to shoulder the burden of this well-kept secret. I am sorry the burden weighed upon you like that, your mother served well as did those before her. I know it's a peculiar task, I appreciated you all."

"Of course."

Sapphire then turned and looked at the city. "I was worried, but all the mortal races and civilisations to exist 800 years into the future. Just knowing that this world is thriving feels me with happiness."

She then grimaced. '_However, does this mean everything that I have done was for nothing? Did the world need me? Because if it turns out that_ _Drago and_ _Acnologia is into threat in this era then no matter what I need to keep moving forward. I need to be sure._'

She then looked at Crystal. "I'll handle everything for now on, you can go and live a happy life with your family."

Crystal looked at her, knowing that she wouldn't have long to live. "Thank you. But Sapphire can I ask what you plan on doing first?"

"All things come in due time, but the first order of business is to track down the dragons before they make contact. Once that's done I will return."

"Yes, I won't tell us a soul about this," Crystal promised.

Sapphire then looked at King Marcario. "Your Majesty, I need you to do one more thing. You must destroy the gate."

"Of course," said King Marcario looking somewhat confused.

* * *

Back in the present, Sapphire had just finished telling them how she came to be in this time period.

"Sadly, before we had the chance to see each other again, Crystal fell ill and passed away not long after," she said sadly.

"I'm so sorry," said Merrill.

"The news of her death was quite distressing, it shook me to my core. She was my descendant, she was precious to me. Her talent as a Celestial Viking was profound, she had a family and a bright future ahead of her. But she willingly shortened her life for my plan."

"Is there anything else you can share with us?" Astrid asked.

"There is… I felt something unusual. I noticed almost immediately upon my arrival that there is an abnormal type of magic that flows within this era. It has no basic elements nor is it made of light or darkness. It's simply nothingness."

"The magic of nothingness?" Jellal frowned.

"That's right, a type of magic that shouldn't exist in this era but still intriguing. I had to investigate further when I did… that's when I found it… the Rift in Time. This is only a theory right now, but I believe it is related to time travel. Because the natural flow of time to warp just enough to expose it, perhaps at the very concept of time correcting or at least attempting to. And that is giving rise to a power beyond our comprehension, but regardless inside the time rift is a literal nothingness nothing can live in it everything just simply ceases to be. This would be true for Acnologia as well."

"So your plan is to law him there and trap him inside of it?" Jellal assumed.

Sapphire nodded. "Yes."

"Okay, but this is crazy. I find it difficult to believe that after all these years no one else has found this rift."

"That's because I kept it hidden."

"Sapphire, are you positive this thing really a rift in time?" Merrill asked.

"The Eclipse opened long ago during the Grand Magic Games, the hole had a rather intense reaction to that disturbance. This further confirmed my suspicions."

"A hole?" Astrid frowned.

Sapphire then bent down and picked up an orange. "Yes, it's normally invisible to the eye, but it's roughly the size of this orange. If you happen to touch it you're done for there is no escape from it."

"The plan is expounding the simple," said Olatrand and then turned to Arvin. "If you please Arvin."

"Sure," Arvin smiled snapping his fingers.

His Archive then appeared in front of them with a detailed plan of how they were going to accomplish with trapping Acnologia in the rift.

"We will travel around the Time Rift and then wait for Acnologia, he would likely pursue us in a straight line. At which point you'll come into contact with it and then he'll go poof, gone forever."

"Are you certain it will be that easy?" Astrid asked looking a little sceptical.

"It's the only option we have," said Sapphire.

* * *

Back at Berk, Ragnar will start to get concerned with Ruby who had been crying non-stop.

"You going to be all right Ruby?" he asked.

"Yeah, I will be," she said and then she looked at him. "Promise me something, please don't talk about destroying the book anymore."

"Of course I won't, I promise. I do know it was like Hiccup before."

"Ruby have you tried opening the book?" Toothless asked. Ruby frowned at him. "I think I get what First Master said before, when he was giving the book to you."

Ruby remembered that Master Hiccup mentioned that Hiccup's survival was all down to the bond they shared.

"I'm more worried by that thing with Drago," said Ragnar.

Ragnar was the only person who knew what Drago true objective was with the Dragon Heart.

"Did he tell you something?" Ruby stared.

"Nah," he lied smiling. '_Drago isn't going to get his wish not if Hiccup has anything to do with it._' He then looked back at Ruby. "Crack it open."

Ruby nodded.

* * *

Back at the Guildhall, Hiccup was pulling all the stops to defeat Drago though it seems as if they were evenly matched.

"You can't be done, at least not yet," Drago smiled. He then raised his arm and a massive surge of dark magic launched out of it. "You disappoint me! I was expecting a lot more than the one destined to kill me!" The attack slammed right into Hiccup began screaming. "Nor that it matters, once I am done none of this will exist after I harness my former master's power. I would then be able to change the world in my making, I call it the Neo Eclipse!"

Drago attack completely in snared Hiccup, preventing him from moving a single muscle.

"I won't travel forward nor backwards in time, I'm going to start over entirely," Drago explained. "Time itself will be reset to own before the universe was even born."

Hiccup stared at him. "No way, that your goal! To go back and play God!"

"This way no one will be hurt, you'll have a chance to live happy lives under my rule," Drago smiled. "Equality for all people, dragons completely under heel, no poverty, no sickness… I'll be able to create the happiest ending imaginable!"

"Not for everybody!" Hiccup yelled as he struggled to free himself. "You're altering the lives of millions of people who ever lived or will live. Don't you see there's no such thing as perfection?!"

"You're wrong, everything will be perfect with my vision and as for those lives you've mentioned there just small sacrifices."

"It's not up to you!" Hiccup yelled. "I will stop you, no matter what! I won't let you ruin our lives!"

"There are two keys that can open the Neo Eclipse, Master Hiccup has one of them," said Drago. "He shall be joining us very soon."

"And the other?"

"The other key is the Rift in Time."


	46. The Rifte of Time

The Christina was still making its way to the Rift in Time and Acnologia was right on their tail. They had to stay far enough away from him but at the same time had to make sure that he wasn't too far away so that they didn't lose him.

"Will it work? Do you really think your followers all the way there?" Cavin asked.

"Well, it's not like we're trying to get him to follow us it's just what's happening," said Feralan.

While they were flying towards the Rift in Time, Merrill approached Sapphire.

"Miss Sapphire?" she said.

Sapphire looked down at her. "Yes, Merrill?"

"It's just… hmm— I don't know you but I have this feeling we've met."

Sapphire nodded. "I understand what you mean. I'm sure the same thing will happen to the others when I meet them. It is likely due to a combination of the Eclipse and the bond with your mentors."

"I just don't know exactly what I'm feeling."

Sapphire placed a hand on her shoulder. "I know this is very confusing for you, but don't worry too much about it."

Astrid was keeping a close eye on Sapphire from afar.

"You have every right to be suspicious," said Jellal and she turned to face him. "Frankly I don't know how much trust we should put in that woman's story or her motors for that matter. But we need a plan to defeat Acnologia and her's is the only real one we've got at the present."

"Actually I'm not suspicious," Astrid smiled. "In times like this, we need faith in others."

Jellal smiled. "It's always been one of your strengths and perhaps your biggest weakness."

"Pardon miss," said Olatrand as he approached Sapphire. "We're getting close to the designated coordinates."

Sapphire nodded. "All right, let's begin."

Everyone then nodded and went to their battle stations.

Everything had to be precise if they made even one mistake it was all over, the timing would be crucial. Arvin was calculating the exact time they had to roll to avoid the rift and Cavin was waiting for his orders.

"Okay, I hope your calculations are correct," said Cavin.

"Of course they are," Arvin smiled confidently.

"Because if we touch that rift in time it will be game over for us, you know," said Feralan.

"He's right, so you better be positive that we can slide past without getting sucked in," said Ase. "I mean we're trying to avoid something we can't even see it sounds crazy."

"It kind of does," Arvin agreed. "But we're doing it."

They kept on accelerating but no matter how fast they went Acnologia was still able to keep up the pace and was gaining.

"We keep going faster but he keeps on closing the distance," said Feralan.

"He's going way too close for comfort!" Ase panicked.

"Arvin, are you sure this will work?" Feralan asked. Arvin didn't and so which and inspire much confidence. "Arvin, we can't push this thing faster!"

"Hang on, not time yet," said Cavin.

"He's going to eat us, isn't he?" Ase cried.

"Well, it's not like you be taste you anything," said Feralan.

"Heads up! 500 meters!" Arvin warned.

"We need a law him as close to it as we can," said Cavin.

Cavin kept on their course and they were getting closer and closer to the rift and Acnologia was getting close and closer to them.

"I know I'm right about this guys," said Arvin.

"400 meters to go!" Cavin yelled. "Everyone just hang in there!"

Then they heard Acnologia roars directly over them.

"It's go time!" Olatrand yelled.

"300!" Cavin yelled putting more power into the afterburners just before Acnologia grabbed them. "200!"

"Okay, everyone hang on tight!" Sapphire yelled.

"Here goes!" Cavin spinning the wheel making the ship to perform a barrow roll. "100!"

Everyone is holding on tight and then for a magnificent piece of flying, they flew directly over the rift.

"We made it past the rift with no damage past the hull," said Cavin with relief.

"Nice work let's stabilise the old girl," said Arvin.

"Now we wait and watch Acnologia get sucked into it," said Feralan.

"Once he touches the Time Rift, it over," said Sapphire.

All of them looked out the window as Acnologia flying towards them. They had no idea exactly what would happen the moment he touched the rift so they braced themselves for just about anything. Then suddenly there was a big flash of light and it looked as if they succeeded.

"And he's in!" Cavin cheered.

However, the celebrations were short-lived as emerging from the light was Acnologia and he looks completely unharmed. He then grabbed onto the ship causing the entire thing to shake and now they were in some real trouble.

"No way," said Arvin horrified.

"But he hit the Rift in Time!" said Olatrand.

"He just flew straight through it!" Sapphire stared.

"How is that possible?" Arvin asked dumbfounded.

"He touched it, why the hell did not pull him in?" Feralan asked.

"This is bad, he's grabbed hold of the ship!" Cavin yelled as he tried to keep the ship steady.

"I don't understand this and somehow I can actually see the rift," said Sapphire as she looked out of the window.

Everyone followed her gaze and indeed they could see a black nothingness just as Sapphire described in the sky. Sapphire's eyes widened as she began to realise what was going on.

"No!" she said horrified.

"What's going on?" Astrid asked.

"The rift is closing up, is this _his_ doing?"

* * *

At the Guildhall, Hiccup was still trapped within Drago's magic unable to stop the man himself.

"I have made the discovery of a space between time, this rift is practically overflowing with an immeasurable amount of temporal magic power," Drago explained. "Every last bit of that magic power belongs to me, therefore I have decided to close it. I'll need it when the Neo Eclipse is ready."

Astrid and the others were unaware of Drago's plans as they were little preoccupied with the dragon trying to live apart from their ship.

"We have to act quickly, or he'll destroy the ship and all of us with it," said Astrid.

"But how?" said Sapphire still stunned by what happened to the rift. "How could this have happened?"

"I don't know, but we need another plan now."

"I'm afraid it might be too late for that," said Jellal.

Acnologia was now dragging the Christine across the surface of the sea.

"We need a throw him off, he can't get a good grip on the ship with only one arm," said Astrid.

"Right!" Olatrand nodded.

Cavin nodded in with all his strength spun the ship so it was now upside down. Acnologia was now the one being dragged across the sea and the sudden pressure caused him to lose his grip freeing them.

"All right, he let go!" Astrid yelled.

With that, they immediately head up back up towards the sky, but Acnologia had already recovered and was back on the trail.

Jellal looked at Sapphire. "What do we do now?"

"I'll try and force the rift back open, there's no other choice," she said. "It will be victory or death."

* * *

Ruby and the others were still in the park holding the Book of Dragrach and they had decided to open it.

Ruby then opened the cover and the moment she did a burst of red writing written in ancient text shot out from the book.

"That's crazy," said Ragnar.

"The letters are flying out," said Toothless.

"There's so many," said Ruby.

"What do they mean? Is it all about Dragrach or is it about Hiccup?" Ragnar asked.

"I don't know," said Ruby honestly, she was barely able to make sense of any of it. However, when she examined it closely see noticed something strange. "Wait, could this be…"

Hiccup was still trapped within Drago's spell, he knew that he had to stop Drago before it was too late.

"Try as you might, you will never stop me," said Drago.

"But I can," said a new voice. Drago turned and saw Master Hiccup standing at the entrance. "Drago."

Drago narrowed his eyes. "Hiccup… finally, the most essential component of the Neo Eclipse has arrived."

Hiccup then began channelling as much magic power into his body as possible and he was starting to burn away at Drago's spell. Drago was taken completely by surprise when Hiccup broke free and then they watched as dragon scales began to form around his body.

"Stay back First Master!" Hiccup yelled. "Stay back!"

The flames around his body then started to turn blight gold as Hiccup stood there in his Dragon Force.

"I can handle him, because I'm fired up now," said Hiccup with a firm grip around his _Inferno_.

Drago smiled. "And there is the dragon's power."

Master Hiccup just looked at Hiccup. "That's the Dragon Force."

"Impressive Hiccup, but it's still not enough," said Drago. "If only you had the power to transform into a dragon-like the power that Acnologia possesses."

"I'm human so I'll never end up like Acnologia," said Hiccup firmly. "You know why? Because this is what Ingeel wanted for me!"

"Although you may not truly be a dragon, you're still far from human," said Drago as he raised his bullhook and his dark magic began to surround the tip of it. "You are Dragrach!"

Hiccup began channelling his flames into his blade. "I'm done talking, it's time to burn you down."

The two of them got ready to clash, but then to their utter shock Master Hiccup placed himself between them facing Hiccup.

"Wait, Hiccup!" he yelled.

"I thought I told you to stay away!" Hiccup yelled.

"Just give me a chance to talk to him! There's something I have to say!"

Drago then grabbed the back of his throat. "He's right my master, the time for talk is over."

"Drago, I know I failed you, but please listen to me," Master Hiccup pleaded. "I figured out a way to break your curse." Drago remain silent and looked at him inquisitively. "There's only one way, if you let me I can finally end your pain."

"What makes you think I want to give up immortality?" Drago roared. "I'm practically a god, why would anyone give that up?"

"Because your immortality comes with a price, and it's paid by those around you," said Master Hiccup. "You can fall in love, start a family."

"You're forgetting about Acnologia, I'm the only one possible defeating," Drago pointed out. "Admittedly that task is possible given his current power level, even for an immortal like myself. Acnologia will bring an end to everything around him, when he realises this goal and all life is completely snuffed out only I will remain. I'll be tortured by his sadistic pleasure, there's no telling what he might do to me except the only certainty is that I'll never die, I'll be nothing more than his plaything for eternity."

"I figured out a way to make sure that would never happen!" Master Hiccup yelled.

"I've come up with a plan of my own, the best possible solution," said Drago. "The Neo Eclipse!"

Then suddenly a bright light began to consume them both and Master Hiccup's screams could be heard.

"No!" Hiccup cried.

"Your magic power is all mine!" Drago smiled sadistically. "I'm claiming the Dragon Heart!"

* * *

Meanwhile, over the open sea, the Christina was finally reaching its limits as one of its afterburners cut out.

"Oh crap," said Cavin. "We lost a rear wing tip! We can't maintain our speed!"

"He's catching up to us!" Feralan yelled.

"Auxiliary Magic Boosters ignite!" Ase yelled.

The emergency boosters then kicked in causing them to pull away from Acnologia.

"Running won't help you," said Acnologia. "For as long as that little dragon exists in this world, it is my mission to slay it."

Sapphire looked at Astrid. "I need you to buy some time."

"You have a plan?" Astrid asked.

Sapphire smiled. "Indeed I do, I'm going to reopen the rift. Don't forget that I am a Celestial Viking opening date is my speciality."

Acnologia then appeared out of nowhere and struck them at the side causing several explosions to erupt inside the Christina.

"I won't stop until every dragon has been slain!" Acnologia roared. "The world must be cleansed of them!"

"Okay, I'll buy you some time," said Jellal as he stepped forward.

Astrid looked at him. "You sure?"

Jellal smiled at her and nodded before he walked off.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Guildhall, Drago was absorbing the Dragon Heart from Master Hiccup and it seemed to be quite painful.

Hiccup charged in hoping to free him. "Let him go!"

Golden flames appeared around _Inferno_ as Hiccup was about to swing, but then Drago unleashed a powerful force that pushed him back and then he was sent flying across the room.

"Please stop!" Master Hiccup pleaded.

"Pleading for your life, I never thought I would see the day," Drago smirked.

"I'm pleading for yours."

"With the power of the Neo Eclipse, I'll be able to recreate life and have the University a massive do-over. I'm going to return to my life as it was 1000 years ago, back when I had a loving family and a little sister that I adored. However, this time I will make sure the dragons are under heel so they would never in danger any lives there preventing the creation of Acnologia and the elves would no longer see humans as second-class citizens. My plan will save tens of thousands of lives, though I can't say what the state for those who live now will be and it's very possible that your descendants will never have existed."

"You're playing with people's lives," said Master Hiccup.

"Why not they played with mine? I have course will remain as this all-powerful being watching over both time and space, making sure that everything is perfect and no one will threaten the beautiful piece that I created."

"Don't do this, if you do there will be no saving you," said Master Hiccup. "You're messing with a fundamental law, a law that should never be broken your own sister warned you. Untold consequences will rain down upon us in order to stop you."

"And I'll see to you what I said to her, I'll burn the bridge when I come to it," said Drago smiling fiendishly.

The light was finally dispelled and Hiccup's eyes widened as Drago released Master Hiccup's body and it fell to the floor like a ragdoll.

"First Master!" Hiccup cried rushing over to him.

"Now I have everything I need to fulfil my destiny," said Drago.

Hiccup cradled Master Hiccup's body in his arms. "Come on, wake up! First Master!"

"He's not dead, but he no longer has any magic power I have extracted it all," Drago explained. "I don't even have the strength to stand."

Hiccup glared up at him. "Damn you!"

"The time has come… now behold," said Drago as he raised his arms. "This is the power of Dragon Heart!"

Suddenly there was a bright light that covered Drago's body, it was so bright that it was blinding. When it faded Hiccup's eyes widened as Drago had transformed, his robes were now a bright white as was his hair and on his back were a pair of wings made of pure light.

"I am now without equal in this world," said Drago. "For I am now a god over time itself."


	47. The Door of Vows

Drago's transformation sent ripples all across the entire continent and beyond, even those with no magic power felt it.

"The hell…" said Gildarts. "What was that?"

"I think it came from the Guildhall," said Agatha.

Gildarts looked directly at the Guildhall. "We need to check it out."

"Hang on, Gildarts," said a voice behind him.

Gildarts turned and saw Alvin approaching them and behind him were Valka, Snotlout, Adelaide and the Thunder Legion. Alvin was also pulling a cart behind him and his eyes widened when he saw that in it was the body of Stoick.

"You're here, thank Thor," said Agatha.

"I'm not sure why, but the First Master asked that we stay away," said Fenris. "Safe to assume that he has a strategy in mind."

Gildarts looked at Stoick's body.

"Even still I want to get him back there as soon as we can," said Alvin.

"Yeah, and you guys fought your heart out for that right," Gildarts nodded.

"You know that Viking August we were fighting said he was the last of the Twelve," said Agatha.

"I defeated the one called Grimmel earlier so he's out of commission," said Adelaide.

"That Sand Viking… Chaghatai, basically lost the will to fight and as grampa showed up and he took off somewhere," said Snotlout.

"And Ragnar took care of Krogan," Heather added.

"There was that one who controlled the dead, I believe he called them Historas?" said Skullcrusher. "Someone defeated him too, right?"

"Apparently Hiccup beat him," said Stormfly folding her paws. "And I believe that Astrid took down Irene. Also according to Ruby Brandish and Griselda left the battle earlier."

"We know that the list of the Twelve have been taken care of," said Fenris. "The ones left are Emperor Drake… I mean Drago Bludvist…"

"And Acnologia," Rubbella finished. "Once again were facing the black dragon."

"I was hoping we were done with him," said Snotlout.

"Does anyone know where he is now I'm not really sensing him nearby anymore?" Gildarts asked.

"He was going after Blue Pegasus' ship," said Valka.

"Some kind of decoy mission?" Rubbella asked.

"Sounds like a suicide mission," said Snotlout.

"We seem to be missing some folks," Gildarts noted.

"We are," Fenris agreed and his eyes turned to Speedfist, who was standing on top of the rubble. "But Speedfist is attempting to locate them."

'_Merrill_,' said Stormfly.

'_Ragnar,_' said Heather.

'_Astrid,_' said Adelaide.

'_Ruby,_' said Agatha.

'_Hiccup,_' said Gildarts.

'_Toothless,_' said Skullcrusher.

'_Everyone, please be okay_,' everyone said.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Plaza, Ruby, Ragnar and Toothless had been blown away the wave from Drago's transformation hit them.

"Oh man," Ragnar groaned. "That wave what was it?"

"Something just went down at the Guildhall," said Toothless.

"Hey, Ruby you okay?" Ragnar asked.

"Yeah," said Ruby picking herself up.

"Hang on, Ruby wears that writing flew out?" Toothless asked.

"It's all in here," said Ruby showing them the book. "It went back in the book."

"I don't understand what's going on," said Ragnar.

"I'm pretty sure that Hiccup and this book are connected somehow," Ruby theorised. "Probably by some highly advanced Body Link spell, we've seen her before but nothing this strong."

"No kidding," said Toothless.

"Maybe I can help him?" said Ruby as she looked at the book. "If I rewrite it."

"That sounds crazy," said Ragnar. "Are you serious? There was a massive amount of staff on a single page and that was only a fraction of the book. Who knows how much there is."

"I don't think I would need to rewrite the entire thing, I bet it's only one page," said Ruby. "Just much would be enough to help Hiccup."

Ruby remembered what Master Hiccup told them when he handed Ruby the book and he wouldn't have done that and that he was certain they could help.

"Find that page and rewrite it, that's all we can do for him now," said Ruby.

Ragnar didn't like it, there were too many unknowns, but neither did they have any choice. Toothless nodded in agreement, knowing that this was possibly the only way to save Hiccup.

"Let's get started," said Ruby.

Ruby then opens the book and the moment she did the same strange red writing shot up into the air. All of them stared at it, it was written in an ancient language that they could barely understand and of course they knew it was written by Drago's hand as well.

* * *

Hiccup meanwhile was staring down Drago, who had just transformed in front of him.

Hiccup then placed his ancestor down. "I'm sorry, but the only thing left to do is to get rid of him."

"That so?" said Drago confidently. "You talking about me?"

"Who the hell else would I be talking about?" Hiccup snapped and then immediately charge towards him.

"Have you forgotten you can't destroy me?" Drago asked. "That's how we got to this point."

Hiccup began channelling everything he had into his fist. "_Fire Dragon King's Destruction Fist!_"

He then slammed it right into Drago's face then unleashed a powerful surge of flames that was so powerful it destroyed the back of the Guildhall. When the smoke finally cleared there was no sign of Drago, given the fact that he was in the centre the blast radius he would have been turned to ash the moment the attack hit.

Hiccup had used up so much power that he almost toppled over, and his Dragon Force transformation began to fade away.

"How many times do we have to rebuild the Guildhall?" Hiccup groaned. "There again I had to use my full power to take Drago down."

His eyes then turned back towards Master Hiccup, who was still unconscious on the floor. Then suddenly he felt a strange presence and then the pieces of the rubble would lift off into the air and as hard as it was to believe, the Guildhall began preparing itself, in fact, there was no indication that it had been destroyed at all.

However, that wasn't what shock Hiccup the most as the forming in front of him was none other than Drago.

"What the? He's back?" Hiccup stared.

"Of course I am, this is the power of the Dragon Heart. Space and time on my dominions, I have total control of them." His hands then began glowing with dark magic as he approached him. "My magic powers limitless and everlasting, it is the pinnacle of any form of magic which this world has never seen. It is the reckoning that will bring this world to attend."

He then plunged his hand right through Hiccup's chest and he spat some blood. Drago then removed his hand and walked past him as Hiccup began to topple.

"Dad… I failed you…" Hiccup groaned as he fell.

Drago looked back at him. "Do give my regards to your father when you see him in Valhalla." He then walked away. "Farewell, Hiccup."

Hiccup then struck the floor and blood began pouring out from his wound.

* * *

On the Christina, was still being chased by Acnologia and will try to put as much distance between him and them as possible as they came up with a new plan. Jellal had made his way outside to distract Acnologia in order to give Sapphire time to reopen the Time Rift.

"Wait, hang on," said Olatrand who went outside to meet him. "You needn't do this, it's far too dangerous of a mission. Let me handle it instead."

"Your kind, but this is something I must do I need you to protect them," said Jellal.

Olatrand nodded. "I understand."

"What I stirred," said Ase. "That's how it's done, boys."

"He would fit right in with Blue Pegasus," said Arvin.

"Well, it's like I see him in a new light," said Feralan.

"He is on par with Mr Olatrand," said Cavin.

"Oh yeah, he's the man!" Olatrand agreed.

Jellal then took off using his magic to fly around. "_Meteor!_"

He then charged at Acnologia and began flying around him with incredible speed, before slamming him into the side of his neck.

"Looks like he got him!" Ase cheered.

"Hold on, not yet," said Olatrand.

He was right as Acnologia was beginning to absorb his magic. "I told you before I have no magic type!"

"This isn't good," said Arvin.

"He's swallowing the attack," said Feralan.

"I think he's going to strike back!" Cavin yelled.

Acnologia as he fired his breath attack with the power he absorbed from Jellal and aimed directly at him.

"Jellal!" Astrid cried.

Acnologia then spread his attack towards them down across the ocean and seconds later there was a huge explosion. Apart from being a little jostled inside the Christina, they were able to escape unscathed, although the ocean cannot say the same.

"Hey, guys see that?" Cavin stared.

As unbelievable as it was, Acnologia had created a new chasm within the ocean and water was thundering down it.

"Wow, you've got to be kidding me," said Feralan.

"That attack split the ocean," said Ase looking utterly terrified.

"His power is off the charts," said Arvin.

"Man, he's a force of nature," said Olatrand.

"Where's Jellal?" Astrid asked.

Jellal was able to avoid the attack and was now hovering directly in front of Acnologia. Though he was rather overwhelmed by the power his opponent had, he knew he was powerful but not to this extreme.

"I was naïve, I thought if I kept dodging his attacks I will be able to buy us a little more time," said Jellal as he looked down at the massive chasm which was now been flooded with seawater. "But if he keeps this up he'll destroy the land itself."

"No, not just the land," said Acnologia. "I won't stop until I destroy everything in this world."

"Neither Jellal or this ship can keep this up for much longer," said Astrid as she and Sapphire looked at the window. "You have to open the Time Rift right away."

Sapphire had been attempting to do just that for quite some time, but she was having some difficulties. "I keep on reaching out to it, why won't it respond? Has someone purposely closed it?"

She had no way to know that it was Drago who was taking control over the Time Rift nor did she realise that he absorbed the power of the Dragon Heart allowing him control over space and time itself.

* * *

Drago at this moment was making his way out of the Guildhall leaving behind Hiccup dead body and Master Hiccup's unconscious body.

"This world has finally reached its end, we are now at the dawning of a new world," he said as he came to a stop. "I will enter into it through the doorway of the Dragon Tail Guildhall. I shall create a link between it and the Rift in Time."

He then raised his hand in front of the doors that led to the outside world and then suddenly began to glow bright light. Within a moment a new doorway appeared in front of him, one that would lead him to the beginning of time.

"The moment I pass through this doorway this world will crumble into dust and my world one born anew will come into being," he said. "This doorway has served as the portal for countless adventures, people setting out full of hope and returning with tales to tell. Differing this is where the old and new will meet with Dragon Tail as the Nexus. Could there be a more perfect irony?"

He then started to make his way to the door feeling certain that his victory was assured and that no one could stop him.

"I'm going to plot my course with memories of this world as I walk through my former life again. I will not make the same mistakes, now I know how to save the world."

* * *

Back at the Plaza, Rubin the others watched as the red writing suddenly came to a stop.

"It's stopped?" said Toothless.

"Yeah, but why?" Ragnar frowned.

Ruby then saw one of the words vanished in front of her and then slowly more words began to disappear.

"The letters are blowing up," said Toothless.

"You think it's because something bad happened to Hiccup?" said Ragnar.

Ruby didn't like where this was going, because it was very likely that Ragnar was right. She then looked down at the book.

"I think it's his body," she said. Both Ragnar and Toothless looked at her. "Something is not right, I think he seriously hurt."

"Then we have to help him," said Toothless.

"But what can we do?" Ragnar asked. Ruby then pulled out a pen and Ragnar realised what she intended to do. "Ruby, did you figure out what you need to do to rewrite?"

"No, not yet," she said as she hovered her pen over one of the gaps between two words. "But I'm going to start by rewriting the parts that just vanished."

"Can you really do that?" Toothless asked. "I mean it happened so fast, plus there's no telling what they said before."

"It's okay, I memorised it all," Ruby assured him.

She then began writing a new word within the gap.

* * *

While this was happening Sapphire sensed something terrible was about to happen.

"The rift has over the opening," she said.

"Seriously?" said Astrid.

"Unfortunately I'm afraid that it wasn't my doing," she said regretfully. "It was somebody else."

"What does that mean?"

Sapphire then looked out of the window. "All I know is that the gate has now been opened, there's no turning back."

Olatrand then noticed something even more troubling. "Miss Sapphire look over there!"

Sapphire turned in her eyes widened. "This can't be?"

Astrid followed her gaze and realised the problem. "No way."

"I can't believe it," said Jellal as he hovered in the sky.

The rift was opening becoming much larger, but was it was now visible to everyone including Acnologia.

"The Time Rift… it's become visible," said Sapphire horrified.

Acnologia noticed the rift. "What is that?"

"Oh no," said Ase. "Acnologia sees it too!"

"If he can see it that pretty much froze our plan to trap out the window," said Cavin.

"What the hell are we going to do?" said Feralan.

Jellal then shot directly towards Acnologia. "Don't worry, I'll push him through myself!"

"No, stay away!" Sapphire yelled. "It's far too dangerous! If you touch it you'll disappear too!"

"There's no other way!"

"Jellal!" Astrid screamed.

* * *

At the Guildhall, Drago was still making his way to the doorway that would lead him to the beginning of time.

"It is time to remake this world in my image," he said.

Then suddenly he felt a presence directly behind him and came to a sudden stop, as Hiccup rose to his feet with flames covering his body.

"In _Dragon Tail,_ we have a rule when we walk through that door," said Hiccup. "That you have to make a vow, a vow that you'll return no matter what. That you make a promise that you're going to survive."

* * *

Hiccup's recovery was thanks to no small part to Ruby, who had successfully rewritten the words that had been removed from the text.

"Holy crap," Ragnar stared bewildered.

"You did it, Ruby! It's back whether it was!" Toothless cheered.

However, Ruby didn't seem to be celebrating, in fact, she was looking rather stiff.

"Ruby?" Toothless blinked.

Then suddenly the veins in her arms began to expand crawling all the way over her arm, wrist, across the right side of her chest and the right side of her face.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Ragnar asked.

"What's happening to you?" said Toothless.

"Ruby can you hear me! Answer me!"

"Please hang in there!"


	48. Raging Fire of the Dragon

Ragnar and Toothless just watched helplessly as some sort of sinister magic was running through Ruby body like some sort of infection. It happened the moment she finished filling out the missing words and the veins in her blood became visible as they ran through the entirety of her right arm and began to expand across her face and chest.

It was immensely painful for Ruby it was if her body was being destroyed from withinside. The pain was so much that she was forced to drop her pen and she felt herself burning up.

"Ruby!" Ragnar and Toothless cries they rushed to her side.

"What's the matter with you?" Ragnar said he placed a hand on her back and it immediately felt the heat coming from her body. "She's hot!"

"I feel like my insides are burning up," Ruby cried as she hugged her stomach.

"Is it Hiccup's fire?" Toothless asked.

"Maybe like the flame of the demon, but…" said Ragnar.

"This might be a clue," Ruby groaned. "It could lead me somewhere." She was starting to lose consciousness, but despite this, she kept on fighting. "If I follow this magic power… I might…"

"You might be able to remove the Demon Soul within Hiccup's body," Toothless finished and then he looked at her. "But what would that do to you?"

"Don't worry I'll be okay," Ruby assured him.

Ragnar then placed his hand over her and then used his magic to lower her body temperature, even placed a bit of Demon Slayer Magic into it to counteract any curse that might be in her body.

Ruby started to feel better and smiled at him. "Thank you, Ragnar."

"We're going to save Hiccup together," he said looking at her.

Ruby nodded. "We are."

With that Ruby grabbed the pen and then began to continue her work.

* * *

At the Guildhall, Hiccup was fully revived much to Drago surprise. He noticed that the hole he placed in Hiccup's chest began to close and there is no indication that it even existed, though Hiccup still looked as if he was going to fall over at any moment.

"His wound disappeared?" Drago stared and I was the first time he realised that the Book of Dragrach was gone. "Wait, where's my Book of Dragrach. Could it be that someone has rewritten it? Not likely, it's hard to imagine that any mortal could understand demonic scripts, but even if they could make sense of it that darkness contained within would soon completely overcome them."

His eyes then turned back towards Hiccup. "Even though your sudden restoration is indeed nothing less than a miracle, it won't happen again. The one rewriting the book won't survive long."

Hiccup however had a very good idea what was going on. "Are you Ruby… Toothless… Ragnar. I see it now, I finally understand." He remembered when asked stopped both he and Ragnar from fighting and her words. "It was my father speaking through her, but all I cared about back then was fighting Ragnar. I let myself be taken out of the fight for my friends were in trouble, the only thing I thought about was myself. But now I remember what with fighting for, everything that we do is for Dragon Tail that is what fills our strength! When there seems to be nothing left, our bond is what gives us our power!"

Hiccup took a step forward and flames began covering his arms as he began the battle against Drago one more time.

* * *

Out at sea, the Christina was badly damaged and could barely fly and what was worse the Time Rift was now visible Acnologia.

Jellal was charging towards Acnologia, hoping to use every last bit of strength he had to push him through the rift.

"No Jellal!" Ruby cried.

Jellal slammed into Acnologia with all his strength and began pushing him towards the rift. However, Acnologia began to eat his magic weakening him.

"Hear me oh seeker of death," said Acnologia. "I am the devourer of all sorcery, the Arcane Dragon Acnologia."

Jellal found himself weakening. "My magic power! He's stripping it away!"

"Jellal, please get back!" Astrid pleaded.

Jellal was still determined to get Acnologia to the rift, but he was losing strength fast.

'_I see it,_' he groaned. '_I can't give up now! If I can just push him into the Time Rift! If I do that… Keep Astrid safe._'

"Stop Jellal!" Olatrand yelled. "Please fall back!"

Then suddenly there was a huge explosion within the Christina.

"Captain Olatrand, this ship can't take any more this!" Cavin yelled.

"We're going down!" Feraland yelled.

"Everyone needs to prepare themselves impact!" Arvin ordered.

The Christina was now grazing on top of the ocean and then slammed right into it. Everyone inside were thrown into different directions and it felt as if the ship was going to fall apart any moment.

Jellal was still attempting to push Acnologia towards the rift when suddenly he grabbed him with his massive claw.

"I'll enjoy crashing you," said Acnologia.

"Stop it," said Astrid as she watched helplessly.

Acnologia then began to squeeze Jellal and he roared in pain as he spat out some blood.

* * *

Within the Guildhall, Drago was still confident that he could win and then used his magic to block Hiccup's blazing fist.

Then with his left-hand dark magic began to cover it and it would have punctured Hiccup's chest if he hadn't moved back in time. He then landed on the table and then unleashed his dragon's breath attack, but Drago merely stopped it with his palm and then fired a blast of dark magic at him.

Hiccup rolled to safety and then charged at him once again, Drago managed to dodge his first attack, but then he came in with a second striking him across the face. Hiccup then given the chance to recover and kept on punching him again and again.

Drago then quickly drew his bullhook and swung it towards Hiccup, which then clashed with Inferno and soon the two of them narrowed their eyes at one another trying to overpower the other.

"How long will you keep on standing in my way? When will you be satisfied?" Drago growled.

Hiccup then managed to break through his guard and then punched him in the face with his right hand. "I won't stop until I see my friends and everyone is safe and happy!"

"Then you should realise that is the world I'm trying to create!" Drago roared punching him with a fist of dark magic.

Hiccup managed to regain his footing and glared at him. "You're wrong, the only person you really care about is yourself. You're throwing away everything else we've got, what everyone else has been fighting for!"

"You could never conceive of living in a world that rejects you in every turn!" Drago roared.

Hiccup's emblem then began to glow and flames began to cover his entire body as he raised _Inferno_ into the air.

"Burn every last bit of me!" he yelled to the sky. "Take the strength of the Guild and turn it into fire!" A massive surge of flames began to surround him as he yelled.

"Hear me my curse…" said Drago as he raised his bullhook. "My anger… my sorrow…" Darkness then began to consume his body. "…transform all that darkness into power."

The both of them then channelled all their power into their weapons as they gripped them firmly in hand.

"_Fire Dragon King's Demolition Blade!_" Hiccup roared.

"Dark Abyss Exploding Blade!" Drago roared.

"This is the end, Drago!"

"Begone, Hiccup!"

Their weapons then clashed and a massive surge of power erupted from the collision. It was so powerful that the entire Guildhall began to glow and Rubin the others could see it from the Plaza. Ruby however continued her work with rewriting the book, hoping to give Hiccup the edge he needed.

Drago then suddenly found himself been overwhelmed by Hiccup power and Master Hiccup began to stir.

"His fire is so hot," said Drago as he struggled to keep Hiccup at bay. "It's blazing, burning right through my magic. It's burning through time itself!"

Hiccup's left arm began to feel the strain as it began to burn for beginning close to Drago's magic. However, despite this, he continued to persevere and began pushing Drago back.

"He set his own spirit on fire for this," Drago stared as he tried held his ground. "This is more than just his… it's from the entire Guild!"

* * *

The Christina had crashed into the ocean and now Jellal was being crushed by Acnologia. Everyone had been forced to evacuate from the Christina and were now floating in the ocean helplessly.

"Release him!" Astrid demanded.

"Listen up the ship is about to explode!" Arvin yelled. "Get as far away from it is possible!"

Jellal didn't look as if you could last much longer, but there was nothing more they could do but watch.

"Acnologia!" Astrid growled furiously.

Then suddenly the Christina began to move and was soon hovering over the water.

"What's going on?" said Feralan.

"The ship is moving," said Cavin.

"Who's doing this?" said Arvin. "Get out of there it's going to blow any minute now!"

"I don't understand how is it even flying after all that?" Feralan asked.

"Remember all things come in due time," said Sapphire she operated the helm. "Forgive me, but I must do this. I must end it, I will drive him into the Time Rift myself."

"No don't!" Merrill cried.

"You'll die!" Cavin yelled.

"Have you gone insane?" said Feralan.

"This is my duty, my mission that spanned 800 years," said Sapphire.

The Christina started making its way slowly towards Acnologia, but the ship was badly damaged and Sapphire had no knowledge of the controls.

"Don't do it!" Cavin yelled. "We're the only ones who have been trained to fly the Christina!"

That was becoming more obvious as a sudden jolt caused Sapphire to fall to the ground and then a piece of the ceiling fell on top of her. Fortunately it missed her and she quickly made her way back towards the helm to get back control of the ship. However there was another sudden jerk causing her to fall, but she refused to give in.

"I won't quit!" she yelled defiantly as she reached for the wheel. "I have to do this."

The Christina was falling towards the ocean, but then suddenly completely out of nowhere Olatrand grabbed the wheel and stabilise the ship.

"I'll handle my Christina as only I know-how," he said.

The members of Blue Pegasus began to cry the moment they heard his voice.

"No, boss!" Cavin yelled.

"Olatrand," Ase tried.

"Brave man," said Astrid.

Olatrand smiled at Sapphire. "I can't let a lady with such a sweet parfum do this all on her own."

Sapphire smiled back. "I appreciate it… you are such a lovely gentleman."

Olatrand nodded and steered the ship directly towards Acnologia at full speed.

"No, Miss Sapphire… Mr Olatrand!" Merrill cried.

"Hand our friend you fiend!" Olatrand yelled firing the arterial directly at Acnologia's arm.

The attack was so certain that Acnologia lost his grip over Jellal at his unconscious body began falling towards the ocean. Astrid then immediately began swimming towards him as he fell as quickly she could.

"Allow us to handle this situation!" Olatrand yelled.

"Olatrand," Jellal groaned as he started to regain consciousness before he fell into the ocean.

The Christina then slammed right into Acnologia and began pushing him back towards the rift. Acnologia try to stabilise himself, the Christina was too strong and he was getting close and closer towards the rift.

"You're finished! This is where you die!" Olatrand yelled.

"Your terror ends here!" Sapphire yelled. Acnologia's back then struck the rift and instantly felt as if his body was been torn apart. "The Dragon King's era is over!"

"What's happening to me?" Acnologia roared as he started to get absorbed by the rift.

* * *

Back at the Guildhall, Hiccup was putting everything he could into his attack and Drago's bullhook gave way.

'_Is that sacred fire?_' said Drago now looking utterly terrified. '_No it's not, it's a raging fire of emotion!_'

Hiccup then struck him with _Inferno_ with all his strength burning away his robe and he fell to the ground, but not before smashing into several tables. Master Hiccup looked up and saw his descendants standing they're triumphant, he watched as _Inferno_ fell out of his hand and his entire left arm was so badly burned it couldn't even move.

Drago just laid down the ground, unable to comprehend what just happened.

* * *

Back at the open sea, Blue Pegasus watched as the time rift fully absorbed both Acnologia and the Christina. Astrid was supporting Jellal, who was too weak to swim the two of them watched as the rift began to close and then vanished without a trace.

"They vanished," said Arvin. "They pushed Acnologia into the Time Rift, but Mr Olatrand and Mrs Sapphire went with him."

"So we won," said Ase as she cried. "Is that what this means?"

No one could answer her as though all stricken by grief.

* * *

Back at the Guildhall, Hiccup was completely worn out he had used the last of his magic in that one last attack. The pain in his left arm was incredible, it took everything he had left not pass out due to the pain.

"I can't move," said Drago in shock. "What has he done to me? I've never felt like this before. Could this be the end? It can't be, I'm not allowed to die." His transformation then began to fade away. "Surely my wounds were healed quickly."

Hiccup then turned his back on him, but he turned his head towards Master Hiccup who had risen to his feet. "This is as far as I can go, will you…"

"Yes," Master Hiccup nodded.

"I'm just exhausted," said Hiccup. "I want to see Toothless and the others." He then walked off and waved at Master Hiccup with his right hand. "Goodbye, First Master."

Master Hiccup then limped his way over towards Drago and looked over him.

"Master Hiccup?" said Drago weakly.

"Drago, my pupil," said Master Hiccup.


	49. When the Fire Dies

Master Hiccup was standing over Drago's weakened body, he was still pretty worn out after having his magic drain away, but he was certainly better shape than Drago. Though he knew that Drago would heal in time and will be back to full strength.

"I can't move," he said. "It would seem as if I have lost this fight, it would seem as if the prophecy was correct after all."

Hiccup nodded. "You sealed your fate the moment you linked Hiccup's soul with that of Dragrach. I took the book from you and gave it to the one person other than myself who can decipher demonic script, Ruby."

"Ah, of course, she would be able to decipher its meaning but it would kill her," said Drago and then it finally dawned on him. "Ragnar Keatson, of course, his Demon Slayer Magic would be able to protect her."

"In an effort to protect yourself from the prophecy you ended up fulfilling it, ironic," said Hiccup.

"Your dissent is certainly a force to be reckoned with, but it's all for nought. It's still impossible for me to die and as always I expect to be fully healed any moment now."

"I really have failed you as a mentor," Hiccup sighed. "Because of what you've done people that I have cared deeply about have died, your actions can never be forgiven. As Dragon Tails founding guild master and as your former mentor, it now falls to me to put an end to you."

"You cannot kill me either, I mean you have tried to do that for the past 800 years," Drago reminded him.

"You may hide it well, but I know that you're suffering under this curse and now finally you can rest in peace," said Hiccup gently.

"You of all people know that you can't."

"That was before I suffered from the same affliction you suffer from," said Hiccup.

Drago's eyes widened. "What?"

"Your sister confirmed it and I found out the hard way. In order to protect everyone around me, I was placed in a deep coma and then locked in lacrima. In all that time I managed to come up with ways for a cure and now I have found one. The answer was so obvious, but at the same time so obscure that not a lot of people would have come up with it."

"What solution?" Drago frowned. "You speak in riddles."

"The answer lies within the contradiction of the curse, the more you love more the more death that is around you. This solution can only come to be there are to people suffering from this curse, but fortunately we both suffer from it."

Drago laughed. "So all you have to do is love you, that's absurd."

"Love is a tricky emotion, it's not just shared by soulmates or by family, but it also exists within respect. I have always respected you, Drago, especially what you have been going through over this past century. And I believe that you have a small respect for me, you just have to bring it out."

Drago looked at him, he wanted to say that he was wrong that he resented him. Truth is, he didn't he had a massive amount of respect for his knowledge and his tactical brilliance. It wasn't just that, he was also grateful that he took a poor orphaned boy and gave him a new life.

"I suppose I do," said Drago closing his eyes.

"Also no way I should be grateful, if it weren't for you I wouldn't have a family and I would never have created this Guild," said Hiccup gesturing to everything around him. "I just wish that you were given a happy life, rather than the cruel unforgiving one that you found yourself in."

"Even after everything I've done?"

"I can't forgive you for what you've done. You're a bringer of death, you hurt my friends and family, you prayed on me and you try to destroy Dragon Tail. However, I do share some of the blame for creating the man you are today and as such, I still care for you. So tell me can you forgive your old teacher for his failure?"

Drago looked at him. "When I was young I for that you were just the same as any other elf, looking down on us humans treating is nothing more than trash. However, you were trying to protect me and I foolishly believed that you were working against me. If I hadn't been consumed by anger or driven with a surge of bringing back my sister, I would have seen that. Only now though I finally understand, that is true love that I can finally get the piece I long for."

"Then what you say we take this next journey together as teacher and student?" Hiccup asked extending his hand.

"I would like that," he said and grasped it.

The moment that Drago grabbed his hand the two of them were consumed by light and then they found themselves fading away.

"So this is it, huh?" said Drago. "Got to say death is not what I expected."

"Death is never the end, it's just the start of a new adventure."

"I guess love is truly the essence of all magic."

"On that, we can both agree on."

The beam of light was so powerful that it shot right through the ceiling and into the heavens. Then it started to fade away and there was absolutely no trace of either Master Hiccup or Drago.

Hiccup was still limping towards the Plaza, but he had already sensed that magical presence of both Master Hiccup and Drago were now gone. While he was sad to see his ancestor gone, he knew that he had no regrets.

* * *

Alvin the others could sense the disappearance of both Master Hiccup and Drago, though they had no idea what this meant.

"What was that?" said Alvin.

Valka stepped forward. "The end of the final battle, I think it is safe to say that the war has finally come to an end."

Alvin looked at her. "How can you be so certain?"

Valka placed a hand over her heart. "It's just a feeling."

* * *

Ruby and the others then saw the Book of Dragrach beginning to glow bright red.

"What's happening?" said Toothless.

"Something changed," Ragnar frowned.

They then watched as the writing began flowing back into the book.

"All the writing is going back in!" said Toothless.

All of them just stared at the book once all the writing had entered into it.

"That's all I can do, I hope it was enough," said Ruby and then began closing the book. "I wrote down our memories, what we shared with him. We know what Hiccup truly is."

Toothless nodded. "He's not some demon."

Ragnar nodded.

Ruby then collapsed due to the Demons curse and fell into Ragnar's arms.

"I've got you," he said. "You messed with the demons book, you took that risk because you had to." Then his Demon Slayer markings appeared over his body and then channelled his magic into the cursed areas of Ruby's body. "Now it's my turn, our use my Demon Slaying powers to clear it out of you."

Slowly the infection that had covered Ruby's body began to fade away until it was completely cleansed.

"Ruby?" Toothless asked cautiously.

Ruby then coughed hard.

"Are you okay?" Ragnar asked.

"I am, thank you," she said smiling at him.

"Those markings that were on you are gone," said Toothless.

Ragnar then noticed something. "Hey, look!"

They turned and saw the book was glowing a bright green and then started to disappear.

"Book is disappearing," said Ragnar.

Ruby looked at him worriedly. "You think that means…"

"It means we beat Drago," Ragnar smiled.

Toothless however was a bit concerned, because of the book was disappearing what did this mean for Hiccup. '_If the book disappears, Hiccup will too._'

Reading his mind Ruby picked up and then hugged him, fearing the same thing he did that Hiccup had died.

A few moments later the book disappeared leaving not a trace that ever existed.

They then heard footsteps, one of them sounded metallic. They quickly turned around and saw Hiccup limping his way towards them, looking exhausted and battered, but still very much alive.

"Hey, guys," Hiccup smiled.

"Hiccup!" Toothless cried and flew towards him, hugging him hard. "It's really you!"

"Yeah, it's me," Hiccup smiled rubbing his arm around him. He then looked at the others. "The war is over."

"Yeah," said Ragnar.

"Excellent work, Hiccup," said Ruby brushing away her tears.

"You're alive?" Toothless cried.

Hiccup laughed. "Come on, tell me how you really feel?"

"Do you realise how much you scared us?" Toothless yelled. "But I am relieved to hear that we've won."

"We did," Hiccup nodded and then looked at them solemnly. "But I think the First Master has passed away."

Everyone stared at him dumbfounded.

"That's awful," said Ruby.

"Something tells me, and we shouldn't be sad," said Hiccup as he looked up towards the sky. "I just have this feeling that things have ended for him, the way that he wanted them to."

"I see," Ragnar smiled.

"So let's go to the Guild with smiles on our faces."

"Let's do it," said Toothless.

"Yeah," Ragnar agreed

"Right," Ruby nodded with tears.

* * *

Astrid and the others had managed to find some bedrock in order to rest on in the ocean. They were still stranded, but at least they had no threat of drowning until rescue ships could arrive.

Jellal was still quite worn out and his head was resting on Astrid's lap. "Astrid, I didn't think I would survive this."

"I'm glad you did," Astrid smiled.

"But why? I was ready," Jellal frowned.

"It's because… there's still something that you need to do," said Ase.

"What could that the?"

"You need to keep living, because Olatrand and Sapphire made sure that you would."

"So live with meaning," said Astrid. "Make the most of life."

"'Live with meaning?'" said Jellal.

Then they heard a beeping sound which came from Astrid, she immediately reached into her pocket and pulled out a portable communication lacrima.

"A portable communication lacrima?" Ase blinked.

"I forgot I still had it," said Astrid as she answered it. "Is this Speedfist."

Speedfist was currently resting on the rubble and he had spent several minutes trying to reach. "I can't believe it works, I dropped this thing during all the craziness. I'm so glad I found it. What your situation now Astrid?"

"I'm with Jellal…" said Astrid, though it was very faint and hard to make out no doubt due to the distance. "…and Merrill along with Blue Pegasus."

Speedfist barely understood half of it. "It's so noisy I can barely understand a word you're saying."

Astrid was having difficulties understanding him as well, but she got the gist of it. "I'll try and make this as clear as I can, we sealed Acnologia inside a time rift."

Speedfist wasn't certain he heard that right. "Huh, he's sealed? In time?"

"Two of our allies made the ultimate sacrifice," said Astrid.

"What? I can't understand you, I—" the line then went dead.

"We lost the signal," said Astrid.

"Well, looks like we have some time to talk about it later," said Ase.

"What happened to Hiccup and Drago?" Jellal asked. "Did he say?"

"We need to return to Berk as soon as possible," said Astrid.

* * *

After losing the signal, Speedfist decided it was best to inform everyone else about the situation with Acnologia.

"Astrid said that they sealed Acnologia, I need to spread the news around," he said.

He did just that sending a telepathic message to everyone in the city.

"They got Acnologia?" said Ruby.

'_Yeah, they sealed him away somehow,' _said Speedfist.

"That's awesome! So does this mean all the fighting is over now?" said Toothless.

"Sounds like it, though I wish I got a little payback from Acnologia for killing Ingeel," said Hiccup.

Ragnar shook his head. "You've only got one good arm, just fought against the most powerful Viking the world has ever known and now you're wishing to fight against the Dragon King?"

Hiccup shrugged. "I just want to for a good few licks, nothing dramatic. Though I still wish I had my sword."

"Was it destroyed?" Ruby asked.

"No, I left it in the Guildhall," said Hiccup. "Was unable to hold it thanks to my busted arm and I was too worn out to grab it with the other."

"You still look as if you're worn out," said Ragnar folding his arms.

"We should get back to the Guildhall," said Ruby and looked at Hiccup sympathetically. "We should make sure that Master Stoick is given a proper sendoff."

Hiccup closed eyes. "You're right."

With that, they continued making their way down the street that led directly towards the Guildhall.

"Man, your arm has certainly seen better days," said Toothless.

"Considering who I was up against I say I got off easy," Hiccup shrugged.

"The sooner we get you to Merrill the better," said Toothless.

"The Guildhall is right up ahead," said Ragnar.

Hiccup smiled at the Guildhall which was coming into view. "Every time I see that Guildhall, it brings back so many memories."

"All the fighting is over," Ruby smiled. "I can't wait to get back to normal life, I've got books I need to finish publishing, some manuscripts that need writing… there's so much to do."

"I know," said Ragnar remembering there was something he had to tell Heather. "First thing on my list, used to talk to Heather."

Ruby gave him a sly smile. "Oh, and what are you going to say?"

Ragnar's face turned pink. "That's between me and her."

"Well, personally I want to relax," said Ruby. "And then it's off to another adventure."

"Now you're talking," said Ragnar.

"Sounds good to me," said Toothless.

"You guys want to help me track down Aquarius' key?" Ruby asked.

"Normally we would jump at the chance, but Hiccup is going to be a little busy," said Toothless.

Ruby then remember that he was their guild master now. "Oh, that's right I imagine that you're can be quite busy Hiccup."

However, Hiccup didn't answer them and when they turned around they found that he had completely vanished.

"Hiccup?" Toothless blinked.

All of them were deadly quiet, they will quite sure what to make of this but they knew it was bad.

"Hiccup?" said Toothless now looking very concerned. "Come on where did you go?"

"This is the time for jokes," said Ragnar, though he knew Hiccup wasn't the type.

"Why?" Ruby cried fearing the worst and fell to her knees. "I rewrote it and everything! So why?"

"Please come back," Toothless begged.

"This can't be happening," said Ragnar defiantly.

"Hiccup!" Ruby cried.

Unbeknownst to anyone directly where the Time Rift had been a crack appeared in the sky began to grow wider.


	50. World Destruction

Astrid and the others were still waiting for rescue out in the middle of the ocean, everyone were still reeling from the loss of both Olatland and Sapphire.

Merrill sat on the edge of the small island and that when she heard a cracking noise above her. She looked up and saw a crack in the sky beginning to form and it began getting bigger.

"What is that?" she said. "A crack in the sky?"

Soon Astrid and everyone else began to be aware of the massive crack that was forming in the sky.

"That's strange now what?" said Cavin.

"Oh no, that dragon."

"Is he coming back?"

"No, that's impossible," said Ase horrified. "Olatrand and Sapphire gave their lives to seal him away for good."

Regardless the crack kept on getting bigger by the second.

"It's getting bigger!" Cavin yelled.

Everyone stared as a giant hole in the sky began to form and then suddenly breaking through was a giant claw which belonged to Acnologia and they saw his glowing red eyes acting like beacons beyond the crack.

Everyone was too stunned to speak, paralysed by fear and then they started to hear his laughter which cause the entire ground to shake.

"Oh no," said Merrill.

Acnologia then slowly began pushing himself through the hole in the sky he had created. "I am overflowing with power, it feels like when I mastered the art of Dragon Slaying all those years ago. I was a king before, but now I have become a god!"

His entire body then managed to break through any spread his wings out and is entire shadow fell upon the small island they were all resting on.

"This world and everything in it is my dominion!" Acnologia announced.

"Did he consume the Time Rift?" Jellal stared in horror.

"I can't believe it," said Astrid.

"How could this be?" said Merrill.

Acnologia laughed. "Oh yes, I wield the power of time itself. This immense magic energy cannot be controlled. I will erase all life! _Eternal Flare!_"

He spread his wings out in small light were scattered across the sky, but they were not harmless. When he pulled his wings out they shot through the sky like shooting stars.

"Everyone out the way!" Astrid yelled.

Everyone immediately began looking for cover, though there was not much on the tiny island and the blast rained down on top of them like hail. The entire sky turned blood red as more of these shots struck the mainland hitting many cities.

Acnologia's attack had been strong enough to completely destroy the small island setting everyone flying into the ocean.

'_Is this it?_' said Astrid as she began to sink beneath the waves. '_Is this how the world ends?_' She then clenched her fist, there was no way she was going to go out like this. '_No! I refuse to let our world and future be taken from us!_'

With that determination, she swam back up towards the surface and saw that the bombardment was still raining down upon them. One of these blasts struck a few hundred yards away from her, but it still created a massive wave washing her away.

She was flung into the air when she saw that everyone was still alive. "Everyone! Be strong!"

She then slammed into the ocean like a ton of bricks on her back, the impact did hurt but she was still able to maintain consciousness and remain floating in the sea. She then noticed the frightened look on Jellal's face.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Merrill!" Jellal yelled.

Astrid turned her head and then she saw that Merrill was floating above them. Then a huge shadow appeared directly over her and Acnologia appeared. Then beams of light shot from his chest like tentacles and began wrapping themselves around her.

"No please… no," she said quivering.

They then heard her screams and whatever those tentacles were doing to her it sounded excruciating.

"Merrill!" Astrid screamed.

"What's he doing to her?" said Jellal.

"And now… the final step of dragons slaying begins," said Acnologia.

"What does he mean by that?" said Astrid. "'Final step?'"

Then they saw that Merrill was being pulled into some sort of vortex and then she vanished.

"Merrill!" Astrid cried.

The light were now coordinating around Acnologia's hand and more beams were flying towards the mainland seven of them in total.

"All dragons will be eliminated," said Acnologia. "I'll pull them into my temporal realm!"

The light and vanished from his claw and everyone just stared at him with their mouths wide open. When he opened his claw there was absolutely no trace of Merrill.

"She's gone," said Astrid shaking.

Acnologia laughed.

* * *

At Berk, all the Guild members watched as Eret, Valka and Alvin were being consumed by a strange light.

"Alvin!" Fenris yelled.

"Eret!" Skullcrusher yelled.

"Valka!" Cloudjumper yelled.

"What in the hell is happening?" Alvin groaned.

"Feels like I'm being torn apart!" Valka winced.

"No! No!" Eret yelled. "I feel as if something is pulling me!"

Everyone turned and saw the same thing was happening to Cydor and then he vanished right in front of Salaxar and Maarva. Then the same thing began happening to Eret and the others leaving not a trace of them behind.

All of them looked at one another trying to figure out what just happened, but they had absolutely no clue.

"Where the heck did they go?" Cloudjumper asked.

"I wonder, was it only them?" Fenris pondered.

"Something horrible has happened!" Hookfang yelled as he and Skull rush towards them frantically.

"Yeah, Sting and Rogue just vanished into thin air all of a sudden!" Skull yelled.

Skullcrusher looked up. "All of them are Dragon Slayers so that can't be a coincidence."

All of them just stared openmouthed.

* * *

Ruby and the others had no idea what was happening to the other Dragon Slayers and assumed the worst happened to Hiccup.

"Hiccup come back?" Toothless pleaded.

"This can't be happening, not now," said Ragnar furiously.

"Hiccup!" Ruby screamed into the sky.

* * *

Hiccup found himself in strange surroundings, there was no sky nor any stars and everything around him appeared to be made of crystal. The last thing he remembered was walking down the street with Ruby and the others and then suddenly he found himself here.

"Where am I?" he said.

"You're inside a Rift in Time," said a voice within a cloud of dust. The dust slowly began to part and standing there was Acnologia in his human form. "And within this realm, I am a god."

Hiccup just looked at him, he had no idea who he was but he was positive that he wasn't a god. Of course, that didn't mean he wasn't dangerous, in fact, he seemed to be more dangerous than Drago and that was saying something. He then sensed this man's presence was similar to another one he experienced.

"I know this feeling and I know who you are," said Hiccup narrowing his eyes. "Your Acnologia."

"And you're the last to join me," Acnologia smiled.

Hiccup sensed the movement directly behind him and turned to see seven crystal pillars rising from the ground. Upon closer examination, he discovered that the other Dragon Slayers were trapped inside of them.

"Merrill! Eret! Mum!" Hiccup yelled and then he turned to Acnologia. "What's going on here? What do you want with us Dragon Slayers?"

"This rift is like nothing in the world, it has granted me the power of time itself," Acnologia explained. "Beyond this temporal realm, I shall destroy the world and within this realm, I shall destroy the last remnant of the dragons!"

Hiccup was absolutely furious and he was not going to stand for this.

"I won't allow that to happen!" Hiccup yelled as flames consumed his body.

"And neither will I," said a new voice and they turned and found the Chronicler appearing before them.

"Chronicler, I am not surprised that you were here," said Acnologia. "I am more surprised that you're trying to stop me."

"Sadly I cannot, but I'll give you the same warning I gave my brother," she said narrowing her eyes. "If you do dare proceed with your plan, there is nowhere you can hide from me!"

"What makes you think I'll hide," said Acnologia dismissively. "Now if you don't mind there are some dragons I have to deal with." He then turned his eyes towards Hiccup. "You will now take your place among the others is a sacrificial pillar."

Hiccup suddenly saw that crystal was beginning to form around his legs and it was growing.

* * *

Astrid and the others were watching as Acnologia flew overhead, but he had appeared to lost all interest in them out was flying away.

"Where's Merrill? What have you done with her?" Astrid yelled furiously. "You just going to run away you coward?"

"He's heading towards town," said Jellal noting the direction he was headed.

"Berk," Astrid growled. "Damn you!"

Astrid then saw the sky cracking once more and then which shattered, to her utter astonishment she watched as both Olatrand and Sapphire fell from the sky.

"Is that them?" Ase stared.

"They're still alive!" Cavin cried.

The two of them then slammed into the ocean headfirst in a few seconds later their heads popped out.

"I don't understand," said Astrid as she swam towards them. "How did you survive that?"

"Honestly I don't know," said Olatrand as Feralan supported him. "But I'm grateful."

Sapphire looked around and noticed that Merrill was nowhere to be seen, she then looked at Astrid. "Where's Merrill?"

"I'm not quite sure, but Acnologia somehow made her disappear," Astrid explained.

"Should've known," said Sapphire Astrid stared at her. "I fear the joyous ending that I had hoped for won't come to pass."

"But why? What changed?" Astrid asked.

"I made a huge miscalculation. I never considered that_ he_ could actually consume the Time Rift and now it appears the cost of the immense enormous power he's gained was a loss of control. Acnologia has been split into two separate forms, flesh and spirit."

"He has?"

"Would you think he'll do?" Jellal asked.

"His physical form will wreak havoc in this realm while his spirit tries to maintain balance from within side the rift."

"A balance?" Olatrand frowned.

"We weren't necessary for maintaining that balance, thus ejected," Sapphire explained. "But the Dragon Slayers play a vital role, he's going to circulate their magic power throughout the rift in an attempt to stabilise his own."

"All the Dragon Slayers are trapped in there inside the rift?" Jellal stared.

"There has to be a way to save them!" Astrid yelled shaking Sapphire.

"The only thing we can do is pray that they see themselves," said Sapphire not looking into her eyes.

Astrid wasn't going to give up, she then suddenly began swimming away towards the direction Acnologia had flown towards.

"Where are you going?" Jellal asked.

"To Berk!"

"You're swimming there?"

"I have faith in Hiccup and the others, but that Dragon is headed straight towards my guild! Towards my home, they need my help!"

Garon then suddenly appeared above her.

Astrid immediately stopped swimming when she saw him. "It's Garon."

"I'll get is there much faster," he said.

* * *

Hiccup's body was slowly being crystallised and no matter how much he struggled, he wasn't unable to break free.

"Restoring balance using the Dragon Slayers power amusing yet fascinating," said Acnologia.

The Chronicler narrowed her eyes. "Acnologia, you're letting your hatred rule you."

"So what if I am?" Acnologia snapped.

"You won't be able to find peace if you walk down this path," she said.

"Whoever said looking for peace."

Hiccup was impossible to break free from the crystal. "No, I can't move my left hand!"

* * *

Ruby and the others were still standing the street completely distraught by the loss of Hiccup when suddenly Astrid and Garon appeared behind them.

"Astrid," said Toothless.

"Come with us, no time to explain," she said to them. "Let's hurry!"

"But… Hiccup…" Ruby cried.

"Hiccup is still alive," she assured them.

"He's alive?" Ruby stared. "But I thought…"

"Really?" Toothless stared.

"What the hell is going on? What happened to him?" Ragnar asked.

They then heard footsteps and turned and saw the rest of the Guild along with the other allies were now approaching them.

"Everyone," said Astrid softly.

Garon then step forward. "Listen up everyone…"

* * *

More than half of Hiccup's body had already been consumed by the crystal and it was still growing. The process was excruciatingly painful for Hiccup, so painful and for that he couldn't describe the feeling.

"Why the hell can't I use my magic?" Hiccup yelled.

"You stood against the legendary Black Tyrant himself, I find it rather surprising as he walked away with your life after that fight," said Acnologia looking impressed.

* * *

Astrid finished explaining the situation to everyone, the disappearance of the Dragon Slayers and Acnologia's mindless body flying towards them at this moment.

"You're saying that Hiccup and the rest of the Dragon Slayers are currently trapped inside this Time Rift," said Gobber. "Also, that Acnologia's spirit is in there with them."

"That means all they got to do now is beat him and then they get out," said Ragnar.

"Since Alvin is in there it'll be no problem," said Dogsbreath.

"I wouldn't say that," said Fenris. "No one has ever beaten Acnologia."

"That's true, even if they're alive we don't know if they're badly injured or what," said Fishlegs.

"Poor Merrill," said Stromfly.

"Don't cry, I'm sure they'll all be okay," said Toothless positively.

Skullcrusher looked up towards the sky. "Eret."

"Valka," said Cloudjumper.

"I'm scared for Sting," said Hookfang.

"I'm concerned about Rogue as well," said Skull.

"There is another issue to deal with," said Astrid.

"Acnologia's flesh form, it's headed this way," Garon nodded.

Shiva just looked at them blankly. "So now he's got a spirit form and some kind of flesh form too? Is Cydor also trapped there?"

Bucket then showed a diagram of the entire situation as simply as possible.

"Whoa, I get it now," said Shiva.

"Not good," said Skullcrusher. "To put it in other words what you're trying to tell us is that it completely hopeless."

"I still have hope!" Stormfly yelled as she cried. "I know that Merrill is fighting and we're going to have to fight as well."

Everyone nodded, there was no doubt this was gonna be the hardest fight that they have contended with up till now.

"Hiccup," said Toothless.

"Stay strong," said Ruby.

* * *

In the spirit realm, Hiccup's crystallisation was more or less complete now that he was inside a pillar similar to the others. However, he continued fighting and then suddenly flames appeared around his left hand much to Acnologia shock.

What was even more shocking to him was that Hiccup was able to smash through the crystal freeing himself.

"My fire," said Hiccup staring at his hand. "It's back?"

Then suddenly cracks appeared around the other pillars containing the Dragon Slayers and then they shattered freeing all of them.

"I can protect us, we've Sea Magic," said Merrill.

"Merrill?" Hiccup smiled. "How did you get out of that crystal?"

"I heard Stormfly's voice and then I sorted just did it," she said.

"I heard Skullcrusher a second ago too," said Eret.

"Yeah, I pretty much hear everything," Cydor shrugged.

"We could hear all the voices of people rooting for us out there," said Sting.

"And that bond, gives us our strength," said Rogue.

"So let us put that strength to good use," said Valka.

"Well guys, it's dragon hunting time you with me?" said Alvin.

"Let's hunt that dragon!" Hiccup yelled.

"Yeah!" everyone yelled.

Acnologia didn't look phased in the slightest. "It looks like you fools need to learn a lesson. One that I'll gladly teach you why I am known as the Dragon King!"


	51. Magic of Hope

Thousand years ago, back when dragons dominated the land Acnologia was just a normal human back then he hadn't given himself the name Acnologia. As hard as it was to believe he was, in fact, a doctor and he lived in a mountain village which bordered between the West and East part of the continent.

He was currently healing an old Bewildebeast dragon with his magic.

"Ah, the pain is starting to fade," said the dragon. "As always I sincerely thank you for patching me up, doctor. It warms my heart to know that there are humans among us that have your level of kindness and understanding."

"Of course," said the young doctor. "But I'm afraid you give me too much credit than I deserve. I can stop the bleeding, but not heal you. The protection of your dragons give us is invaluable, although some would disagree. And I think of you as nothing less than our divine guardian, Acnologia."

Acnologia just looked down at the village where humans and dragons were living in harmony. However he knew it wouldn't last, there was a war going on between the East and West factions and both had different ideologies, but what was more troubling was a certain rumour he had heard.

"Doctor, I've heard an unsettling rumour during my recent travels," he said gravely. "There's talk of a new type of magic to the West of the continent with the sole purpose of killing dragons. Our future will be filled with needless fighting unimaginable slaughter. I can feel it in my scales."

The doctor just stared at him. "Mortals taking arms against dragons? Who has such hubris? It would be impossible."

"Foolish at the very least, however, this dragon killing magic has the potential for great harm."

"If such terrifying sorcery exists, I couldn't protect you I'm simply not strong enough for that. I barely have enough magic power to tend to you now, if only I was stronger."

"What matters most is heart not strength, never lose sight of that fact," said Acnologia as he stretched his wings. "Doctor I intend to travel west to see for myself if there is any truth to this dragon killing magic. If it's real… it poses threats to land such as ours were dragons and mortals coexist peacefully. We could be caught along and bloodied conflict."

The young doctor then watched as Acnologia took off heading west.

"Go with care, Acnologia. I will be praying for your safe return," he said. "Mortals committing violence against the dragons. This Dragon Slaying Magic… it sounds like a fantasy, but if it is true it leaves me with an overwhelming feeling one of dread. I'm not strong enough to fight it."

A few weeks later, dragons then started to attack the village killing everyone in it. Acnologia had been badly injured, but he was very much alive and was running clutching his arm. Then he saw Acnologia, badly injured and leading the attack.

"Acnologia did return to our hidden land and he brought death and destruction with him."

* * *

Back in the present, Acnologia was now facing every single Dragon Slayer still alive within the Time Rift, but he wasn't concerned in the slightest.

"Let's do this!" Hiccup yelled and led the charge.

"Yeah!" they yelled as they followed him.

"You can hear me, right Cobra?" Alvin asked.

"Now there's a stupid question," Cydor smiled.

"Old physical abilities will now be enhanced with my _Deus Eques_!" Merrill yelled as she cast her spell.

Everyone then suddenly found their strength and speed increased as a powerful aura covered them.

"Oh yeah, this is awesome!" said Sting.

"This power is incredible," said Rogue.

"She may be small, but she's got some powerful tricks up her sleeve," said Eret.

"Don't let up, hit him with everything we have!" said Valka.

Eret's hand then transformed into a sword. "_Iron Dragon's Sword!_"

He extended the blade towards Acnologia striking his chest, but it merely bounced off him. Sting and Rogue then came in close, but Acnologia merely waved his hand creating a massive amount of wind pressure that sent them flying.

Alvin, Valka and Cydor then jumped into the air and began to attack in while his guard was down.

"_Poison Dragon's_…"

"_Lightning Dragon's_…"

"_Sky Dragon's_…"

Hiccup then began adding his own power into the mix. "_Fire Dragon's_…"

Acnologia merely flexed his palm striking Alvin, Valka and Cydor with a powerful surge of wind knocking them back and they flew right past Hiccup.

"Come on you guys, stay with me!" Hiccup yelled.

Cydor just stared at Acnologia. '_This guy's mind, total silence. I can't hear it._'

Acnologia then raised his finger began channelling an insane amount of power into it and pointed it directly at Hiccup.

"Get out the way Hiccup!" Merrill yelled.

Hiccup braced himself as the attack shot straight towards him at incredible speed. A few moments later there was a massive explosion, but when the smoke cleared Hiccup was still standing. However that little show did put everyone on edge, just demonstrated how much power Acnologia added his fingertips, literally.

"That sucked," said Eret.

"Crazy," said Alvin.

"We knew this wouldn't be easy," said Rogue.

"Thought we would get in a few hits at least," said Sting.

"He's barely even moved since we started," said Cydor.

"He's not to be taken lightly," said Valka

"He's powerful, but don't give up," said Merrill.

"I said that I will show you why they call me the Dragon King. Is the lesson beginning to sink in yet or will I have to start killing you?" said Acnologia.

* * *

In the physical world, everyone was rather concerned about Acnologia's body running amok trying to think of ways to take him down.

"There's no sugarcoating it, with all the Dragon Slayers stuck inside a Time Rift we are left with no clear path to victory against Acnologia," said Gobber.

"Seems like it," Ragnar agreed.

"We're in trouble," said Toothless.

"What now?" Heather asked.

"We've got no choice but to fight," said Astrid.

Everyone was silent, not even the most powerful members of _Dragon Tail_ were able to defeat Acnologia and they have five Dragon Slayers at the time.

"Maybe we can't kill it, but you think we can mobilise it or something?" Ragnar asked.

"That's a good idea, you could freeze it in its tracks with your ice magic," Heather suggested.

Astrid shook her head. "Not an option, Magic has no effect on him."

"We've got all these Vikings gathered here and you're telling us that magic is not going to work?" said Orga.

"Is there a sword or some other kind of weapon we can use against him?" Skullcrusher asked.

"If it was that easy to kill a dragon, somebody would have done it already," said Salazar.

"That only happened in children stories," said Yeren.

"But we shouldn't rule that out entirely," said Maarva.

Astrid shook ahead. "No, a sword would only be effective in view Dragon Slayer Magic."

"If only Merrill was with us," said Stormfly.

Toothless eyes lit up. "What about _Inferno_?"

"Dammit, we've got nothing," Garon cursed.

Snotlout looked at him. "Hiccup's sword? What about it?"

"Well, he's been channelling his magic for it for a long time and it's made of a special alloy that absorbed magic," said Toothless. "Maybe absorbed his Dragon Slayer Magic."

Everyone's eyes lit up.

"That could work, but wouldn't it be inside the Time Rift with him?" said Astrid.

"Hiccup said that he left his sword at the Guildhall after his fight with Drago so it should still be there," said Ragnar.

"I hate to point out the obvious, but Acnologia isn't going to go down just because we have a special sword," Gobber pointed out. "We're going to need more gonna take that monster down."

Fishlegs noticed that Ruby was thinking hard. "You've got something? What is it?"

Ruby smiled slyly. "Actually, there may be one thing we can do."

Everyone looked at her wondering what she came up with, but then suddenly there was a huge explosion just outside the city.

"Here he comes!" Gustav yelled.

Acnologia was flying directly towards them and explosions erupting around him.

"He's just mindlessly destroying everything he sees," said Gildarts.

"We've got a get out of here right now," said Garon.

"Ruby if you've got a plan, spill it," said Agatha.

"We have to use _Inferno_ to immobilise him," said Ruby.

"Yeah, but it won't last long and then you go on a rampage again," said Shiva.

"It will give us our only chance… to use one of our strongest spells!" Ruby yelled.

"Magic won't work on him remember?" Orga reminded her.

"I heard that, but I think there's one spell that could," said Ruby and then turned to Fishlegs and Fenris. "Fishlegs and Fenris, I'm going need both of you to come with me. We'll be searching for the Guild's library for the spell!" She then looked at Toothless and the Exceeds. "You guys will help us catch up when we find it. The rest of you need to figure a way to lead Acnologia away. Whatever the case it's important that we have as many Dragon Tail members gathered up in one place as possible."

"Well if that's the case Sabretooth will take point in luring the dragon," said Minerva.

"What makes you think this spell will work? Why is it special?" Vala asked.

"It's matter created by close personal bonds, that even Acnologia can't break."

Astrid and the rest of Dragon Tail then realised what she was planning, there was only one spell that Acnologia had failed to overcome. It was the same spell that kept them in suspended animation for seven years and briefly caused Cove Island to be wiped off the map. One of the three grand Dragon spells… Dragon Shield.

"It's his spell," said Agatha.

"It saved us on Cove Island way back then," said Skullcrusher.

"That's true, absolute protection magic," Gildarts nodded.

"One of Dragon Tail's three grand Dragon spells… Dragon Shield," said Ruby.

"It's true that he didn't overcome it, but that spell was only meant to be cast defensively," Fenris reminded her.

Astrid looked at Ruby bewildered. "Are you saying?"

"You're really suggesting that we try to trap Acnologia?" Stormfly stared.

"Inside the Dragon Shield?" said the other exceeds.

"That plan is insane Ruby," said Garon.

"It's all we have," said Ruby bluntly. "This is our last shot, it's all or nothing."

* * *

Inside a Time Rift, Hiccup and the rest of the Dragon Slayers were still battling against Acnologia and it was clear they were struggling. The Chronicler just stood there watching the confrontation, she hadn't even budged an inch.

"As we stand inside here, my flesh form is on a path of rampant destruction outside the Time Rift bringing about the end of the world," said Acnologia. "The hour of reckoning is now upon us, civilisation has reached its demise."

"Why are you doing all this?" Hiccup asked.

Acnologia smiled evenly. "It's simple… to bring destruction."

Everyone just stared at him as he laughed, they just couldn't believe that all he wanted to do was destroy everything.

Hiccup then rose to his feet. "And you call yourself a king? My father taught me that whether you're a king, a Guild Master or in any position of authority that your duty is to protect your own. The world is not yours to destroy and we will stop you no matter what!"

* * *

At the Shivering Shores, Thor's Hammer and Valkyrie Sword was still sitting on standby at the port unaware of what was going on. Then suddenly appearing completely out of nowhere was Garon with Ragnar and Heather in tow.

"Ragnar and Heather are here?" Lyon stared and looked at Garon. "And… uh…"

"My name is Garon," said Garon.

"Wouldn't it have been better to take all of us at once?" Ragnar asked.

"Wouldn't be better for me," said Garon.

"He can only take a couple of people at a time," said Heather.

"What's going on?" Lyon asked. "I had heard that the fighting is over."

"Not yet," said Ragnar. "Acnologia is on his way here."

"We have a plan in motion, but we needed to get away from Berk," Heather explained. "The rest of our Guild should be here momentarily, but we need as many people to keep Acnologia at bay as long as possible until we're ready."

* * *

Astrid was leading the rest of the Guild towards the Shivering Shores, apart from those who were able to fly everyone was writing in wagons.

"Shivering Shores here we come!"

"Lots keeping the Garon Express?"

"Give him a break, man!"

"Good luck friends," said Astrid. "We're counting on you."

* * *

Acnologia was at this very moment flying directly over Berk.

"So that's him," said Maarva.

"The arcane Dragon himself," said Yeren.

"I'm not quite sure how we're going to lead him all the way to the Shivering Shores," said Minerva.

"His magic power is crazy," said Orga.

"I can't recall beast this strong," said Illos.

"But we are strong too," said Vala.

"You better believe we are!" said Hookfang.

"Let's show him what we are capable of," said Skull.

* * *

At the Guildhall, Cloudjumper had found Inferno and looked up at Ruby and the others.

"I'll get this to Astrid," he said as he summoned his wings. "Good luck trying to find the spell."

"Stay safe," said Ruby as they watched him fly off.

They didn't waste a moment and began looking through the library, looking through every book they could get their hands on.

"Damn it can't find it!" Fishlegs yelled.

"No luck here either," said Fenris.

"Even positive that this book even exists?" Skullcrusher asked.

"I'm sure the First Master would have written it down," said Ruby.

"This is the only place it could be, we're just not looking hard enough," said Toothless.

"You're right," Stormfly agreed.

"We have to find it," said Ruby frantically. "The Dragon Shield is the only hope we've got left."

* * *

Outside everyone was doing what they could to keep Acnologia at bay, but all the spells they fired he just merely absorbed.

"No!" said Minerva looking utterly terrified. "Nothing we've done has had any effect."

"He consumes everything, all magic types!" said Illos.

"And he's not filling up," Yeren added.

"If he doesn't have a magic preference how do we get in to follow us?" Salazar asked.

Acnologia then fired down on some houses close to them, setting them on fire almost immediately.

"I can't really tell what he's aiming for," said Shiva.

"His attacking randomly, almost as if he has no mind of his own," said Maarva.

Acnologia then fired at the Guildhall much to their horror.

"He just try the Dragon Tail Guildhall!" Hookfang yelled.

"Oh no!" Skull panicked.

When the smoke cleared they were all relieved to find that Acnologia had only attacked the right side of it. The Guildhall was still standing and his attack only cause some minor damage, but the attack had enough force to cause the entire building to shake.

This meant that in the library all the books fell down on top of Ruby and the others.

"Good thing the library is underground, we should be safe down here," said Fishlegs.

Outside everyone was not holding out much hopes with guiding Acnologia to the Shivering Shores.

"This is bad, we must put a stop to the tax before he completely destroys Berk," said Minerva.

Orga smiled. "I've got this milady." He then fired his dark lightning directly towards Acnologia. "Hey, Acnologia!" The attack struck Acnologia right on the face and Orga then immediately began running off to guide him away. "I'm right here! Come and get me!" He then stopped when he saw that Acnologia hadn't moved an inch. "Can't you hear me?"

His attack did not affect Acnologia, it was almost as if the attack had been nothing more to fly to him.

"What the? Magic attacks and taunts don't work?" Orga yelled.

"If Acnologia has not even control over his own thoughts why did he come to Berk?" Vala asked.

"I was pondering the same thing," said Illos. "What could be driving his actions now?"

"It's pure instinct, he was drawn to this town because he sensed the magic power the Vikings here," Minerva concluded.

"Then perhaps the stronger the magic the more he'll follow?" Maarva theorised.

* * *

Back in a Time Rift, Hiccup and the other Dragon Slayers was still doing battle against Acnologia in the putting everything they had into their attacks.

Sting and Rogue had jumped into the air clenching fists of light and shadow and swung towards him. However, Acnologia merely raised his left leg and used it to block their attacks and then pushed them back sending them crashing to the ground.

"Sting!" Hiccup yelled as he ran past him.

"Hiccup!" Sting yelled.

Hiccup then launched himself and then swung a blazing right fist at Acnologia, but he leaned back and dodged it. Hiccup then spun around and try to strike him with a spin kick and then came back around with another front jab, but Acnologia avoided them all and then punched him hard in the stomach so hard in fact that he spat out some blood.

"Hiccup!" Cydor yelled with a fist covered in poison.

Eret and Merrill then joined him in a three-point attack, but Acnologia blocked all of their attacks. He stopped Cydor's poisoned covered fist with his palm, Eret's iron sword with his elbow and used his right knee to block Merrill's fist of water. He then unleashed a powerful explosion sending the free of them backwards.

Valka then quickly charged in and swung a powerful kick covered in wind and at the same time Alvin charged with his entire body covered in lightning and then punched him. The two attacks made contact and there was a huge explosion hiding them all from view.

"Nice going," Hiccup winced.

"Not too shabby I say," said Cydor.

"Valka and Alvin are incredible," said Merrill as she healed Eret.

"Yeah, that's what I'm talking about," said Eret.

"Did they get him or what?" Sting asked.

"The smoke is clearing," said Rogue.

However, when the smoke cleared they saw that both Valka and Alvin were on the ground. Acnologia didn't look phased in the slightest and he had a foot on top of Alvin's back in triumph.

"You bastard," Alvin snarled.

"We won't give in," said Valka.

"Your magic has no effect on me," said Acnologia.

* * *

Back in the real world, Ragnar and the others had just finished explaining to Lyon and the others on what was happening. They also explained their plan and Lyon looked rather dubious.

"You really think that Hiccup's sword can immobilise Acnologia?" Lyon asked sceptically.

"It's a shot in the dark, but we don't have an awful lot of options," said Ragnar.

"Even if there is a 1% chance that it works I say that we take it," said Heather.

"You can leave the sword to me," said Astrid as she and the others arrived.

Heather looked at them relieved. "Thank goodness, I'm glad that you made it here safely."

"We've done some crazy things before, but this takes the cake," said Ragnar.

"Even if we aren't able to take him down with magic, I bet we can push him around a bit," said Gildarts.

"I think I can do it… no, I'll do it no matter what," Astrid promised.

"But this plan does rely upon other factors," Heather pointed out.

Garon nodded. "Minerva and her team have to figure out how to lead Acnologia all the way here."

"Plus Ruby and the others have to make it in time," Agatha added.

"Plus we still need the sword," said Ragnar.

"That shouldn't be a problem," said Couldjumper's voice. They looked up and saw him flying down towards them holding Inferno, he then flew over to Astrid and handed her the blade. "Special delivery, one dragon-slaying sword."

Astrid took the blade. "Now it all comes down to Ruby and Minerva's groups."

* * *

Ruby and the others were rather shaken from Acnologia's previous attack and it had not several bookshelves down.

"Is everyone okay?" Fenris called out.

"It's a miracle, but yes," said Skullcrusher.

"I'm okay, but I'm a little stuck," said Toothless as his lower torso was buried in books.

"You not badly injured are you?" Stormfly asked as she pulled Fishlegs out of the books.

"I'm fine," he assured her and then looked around for Ruby. "Hold on, has anyone seen Ruby?"

Ruby's hand then popped out from the books holding an old book which bore the Dragon Tail emblem. Everyone's eyes widened because it seemed as if they had found the book they needed.

"You guys, I found the book!" Ruby smiled excitedly. "This will tell us how to use Dragon Shield."

* * *

In the spirit world, Hiccup and the Dragon Slayers were getting overpowered by Acnologia, who had just blocked an attack from Cydor and then kicked him in the chest knocking the wind right out of him.

'_Oh crap,_' he groaned as he fell. '_That one got me._'

"Hang in there," Hiccup groaned as he fell next to him.

"Don't worry," said Cydor as he picked himself up. "I can't let myself kick the bucket quite yet. Not just for my sake, it's because I've got friends of my own too and I know that they are fighting their heart out there! I'll do whatever the hell I've got to do to keep them safe!"

"We have to take this joke down or we'll never be able to show our faces again," said Sting as he stood up.

"This is the only way we can get back home, we have to win this fight," said Rogue.

"We won't let you kill my son or anyone else, you got that?" Alvin vowed.

"So we're going to have to go ahead and crush you before you get the chance to crush us," said Eret.

"You may be some kind of legend, but your story ends today!" Merrill yelled.

"There are too many people depending on us and we won't fail them!" said Valka.

* * *

Minerva and her group were starting to lead Acnologia away, it was a sort of like a relay race. A couple of people would unleash their magic and run towards the next group in the process would carry on until they made to the Shivering Shores.

"Acnologia, follow me!" Maarva yelled.

"Maarva, radiate all of your magic power you can," said Yeren.

The two of them then unleashed their magic power, though Yeren had unleashed the magic coming from his gauntlets rather than through his body. Acnologia immediately reacted when he saw this and started flying towards them.

"We can definitely blow him this way," said Maarva.

"It does seem to be working," said Yeren.

Salazar was racing along with Shiva riding on his back. "Hurry, Shiva we should be at the next point coming up soon."

"Full speed ahead, Salazar!" she yelled pointing onwards.

They soon reached the next group which was Orga and Illos and they were running down the canyon with Acnologia hot on the heels.

"Hey, ugly try and keep up!" Orga taunted.

"The fact that you're drawn to magic power is burned into my memory," said Illos.

Then when Acnologia was just about on top of them Minerva and Vala flew in being carried by Skull and Hookfang.

"We'll act as bait from here," said Minerva.

"Okay, Hookfang, don't stop until we reach the Shivering Shores," Vala instructed.

"You got it," said Hookfang.

"That won't be a problem," said Skull.

At Berk, Ruby and her group were now flying towards the Shivering Shores as fast as they possibly could. Toothless was carrying Ruby while Skullcrusher had Fishlegs and Stormfly held onto Fenris.

"Fly as fast as you can," said Ruby.

"You got it," said Toothless.

"Can you read it Fishlegs?" Fenris asked.

"I think I can translate," he said.

"You've got this, Fishlegs," said Skullcrusher.

"We believe in you!" said Stormfly.

* * *

Hiccup and the Dragon Slayers were now all standing tall as they prepared for the final clash between them and Acnologia.

"Are you ready for the final battle?" Hiccup asked. "Because we're only just getting started."

"Final?" said Acnologia. "We haven't even begun to fight, but this will be your end."

Acnologia then laughed.

* * *

In the real world, everyone could see Acnologia approaching them.

"Here he comes!" Gildarts yelled.

"This is our shot," said Astrid as she held Inferno.

"We need a buy some more time and to Ruby and the rest of them get here," said Garon.

Gildarts looked at the members of Dragon Tail. "You guys get ready for the Dragon Shield, you hear me!"

"What you mean by that?" Gustav frowned. "How do we get ready for it?"

Snotlout then grasp hold of Rubbella's hand and then slowly everyone began holding hands.

"Everyone we must hold hands," Agatha instructed.

Astrid looked up at Minerva and Vala. "Good work, ladies. I knew we could count on you."

"He'll follow whoever put out the strongest magic power," said Minerva.

"If you do that you can catch by surprise," said Vala.

"As for us…" said Minerva weakly.

"I'm sorry but I think we're running way too low," said Vala as Hookfang and Skull had trouble keeping them airborne.

"For sure," said Hookfang.

"Can't stay airborne for much longer," said Skull.

"We can take over from here," said Astrid then she raised Inferno. "Everyone the final battle is now! Give it everything you have for our fallen friends for all of us!"

Everyone then cheered as they got ready for the battle of their lives.


	52. Hearts Connected

1000 years ago, the dragon called Acnologia had returned to the hidden village and he brought an army of dragons raining down destruction on top of it. Acnologia himself was covered in wounds indicating that he had been in a fierce battle.

"You ignoble disloyal mortals," he snarled. "You are a disease that needs to be eradicated."

There was only one survivor and that was the doctor that tended to Acnologia's wounds, he stayed alive by using his magic to heal himself. However, the rest of the village were not as fortunate in this sudden betrayal from Acnologia had devastated him.

"Why is Acnologia doing this," he groaned. "Mortals and dragons have coexisted here for years. Why must peace die?"

He then lost consciousness.

He regained consciousness and found that the dragons had left and he began walking through the rubble of the village. He was distraught to see so many bodies burnt so badly that it was impossible to identify them.

"Just burning rubble, littered with bodies," he said horrified. "What did we do to anger the dragons this much? Are we truly defenceless against their wrath? Do they have no sense of mercy?"

Everything that he had once believed in coexistence with dragons had now turned completely upside down. He was now filled with anger and a thirst for revenge that was unquenchable and now there was only one thing on his mind.

'_I despise Acnologia,' _he said to himself as he gritted his teeth. '_My blood boils with rage for him and every other dragon. I hate them all. I was useless in this battle; completely powerless is there nothing I can do but run and hide?_'

'_I must find a way to channel my anger… my fear… my humiliation. I used those feelings to put Acnologia and every dragon that infests this world through this hell tenfold. I have the ability to stop their bleeding, but now what I desire above all else is the power to make them bleed._'

With that, he left the burning village with his heart thirsting for revenge. He had remembered what Acnologia had mentioned about a new form of magic capable slaying dragons. He was going to learn it and with its power slaughter every single dragon that he could find.

"I will acquire it… Dragon Slaying Magic" he vowed.

He indeed found a way to acquire Dragon Slaying Magic, he wasted no time in saying every dragon he could find, and he did not discriminate from those fighting for coexistence or those that wanted dominance. Fearsome tales of his blood first covered the land and he did not care for collateral damage either as he killed many mortals are sympathised with dragons as well earning him the name of the Dragon of the Apocalypse.

During one of his travels, he approached a small fishing village just off the coast and approached a single angler who was pulling in his catch.

"This village is known for fishing," he said. "Yet the air is filled with the stench of dragons."

The angler looked up and looked at him confused.

"There's no mistaking that odour, so foul." He then looked directly at the angler narrowing his eyes. "You people and offering human sacrifices to the beasts, haven't you?"

"None of your business outsider!" said the angler carried on with his work. "You should be on your way. We do what we have to in order to survive; it's the only way we can coexist with them."

"How pathetic," Acnologia snarled. "It's not coexistence its servitude you scum! You would willingly feed them, fellow humans. I've never heard of something so vile!"

The angler then drew his fishing knife. "That's enough! I don't have to listen to you! Look were doing this because we have no other choice!"

He wasn't listening and instead raised his hand. "Silence…"

The dragon the nearby mountains then heard screams coming from the nearby village and saw smoke emerging from it. Then the mysterious assailant made his way to his cave just a few moments later.

"So you're the Viking that's been discriminatory destroying dragons likely," he said. "Before and your life tell me one thing… What is your name?"

The mysterious assailant just rushed in and tore a hole right through his body before he even had a chance to blink.

"I've forgotten," he said. "Filthy despicable creature, your blood shall flow just like the others of your kind that faced me. My name has faded from my memory, but the name of that wretched beast will stay with me forever. I will strike fear into the hearts of dragons and conquer them, they will hate me and I will exterminate them. If the name of that low some dragon needs to be burned into my brain I shall take it as my own. They will not forget it either; they will tremble in fear when it is spoken from this point forward my name will be their doom. I am a Dragon Slayer my name is Acnologia I have come to rid the planet of dragons scourge, you shall perish!"

Now carrying the name Acnologia, he went on a rampage across the continent slaughtering every single dragon that crossed his path. Many did try to stop him only to meet a grisly and others tried to run but he hunted them down and slaughtered them. Every single dragon he slaughtered the stronger he became until he took the form of a mighty dragon that was as black as night.

'_The more I hunt, the more my thirst grows. More… I need more… more destruction… more blood! I shall be drenched in the blood of dragons; I shall leave nothing but carnage in my wake. I will destroy all and this world will belong to me for I am the Dragon King…_ _Acnologia!_'

* * *

In the present Dragon Tail were engaging Acnologia hoping to buy Ruby and the others more time to arrive with the Dragon Shield spell. Granted their magic had no effect on him, but unleashing powerful bursts of magic in different locations certainly confused.

"Not sure we can keep this up for much longer," said Dogsbreath.

"We have to hold out!" Astrid yelled she coordinated the attack. "We need to give Rubin the others more time!"

"At this rate, we'll run out of magic power before they get here," said Garon.

"We can't give up, we have to put our trust in them," said Heather.

"She's right; Hiccup and the others are counting on us!" Ragnar yelled.

"Adelaide and I will continue to enjoy his attention away," said Astrid. "The rest of you need to get ready."

"You sure you can handle that thing on your own?" Garon asked.

"We should be able to buy you a few minutes while he chases us," said Adelaide. "We'll lead him towards the ocean at least that way he won't damage the city."

"You heard the ladies, grab a hand and start building up magic power," Agatha instructed. "That way when Ruby gets here we'll be ready to cast the spell." Agatha knew that all this would mean nothing if Ruby and the others didn't arrive in time. "Please hurry."

* * *

Ruby and the others were now coming into sight of the Shivering Shores and judging from the smoke coming from the town they knew that Acnologia was already there.

"Look something is happening in the Shivering Shores," said Toothless.

"I hope everyone is all right," said Ruby.

"We'll go on and create a giant magic enchantment," said Fenris.

"You've got the rest, okay!" Fishlegs yelled.

"Good luck, Toothless," said Skullcrusher.

"You've got this," said Stormfly as they flew down towards the town.

"Same to you!" Toothless yelled after them.

Ruby smiled. "I can't help but think back to when I first met you guys years ago."

Toothless nodded. "Yeah, who would have thought that we would go on so many crazy adventures with one another?"

"I know there were times when we were almost killed, but I wouldn't have traded it for anything," said Ruby.

* * *

The two of them were flying down towards the members of Dragon Tail close to the port.

"Here she comes, you guys!" Helga yelled.

"I see her!" Ingrid yelled.

"A sight for sore eyes," said Rubbella.

"I hope you've got that Dragon Shield figured out!" Snotlout yelled.

Ruby smiled as they flew down towards them and thought about Hiccup. "I know Hiccup will succeed, he's never failed as before and I know he's not going to start now!"

* * *

In the Time Rift, Hiccup and the Dragon Slayers were still battling against Acnologia, but it was clearly one-sided. All of them had just launched powerful attacks and Acnologia came out of it with not a single scratch.

"Is that the best you can do, feeble dragons?" Acnologia sneered.

Hiccup looked at him. "You say that magic doesn't work on you, even though that may be the case for now…"

"We'll see how long you take a pounding," said Sting.

"Hit you into it does hurt," said Rogue.

"Now I'm into that idea," said Eret.

"I'll fight with you!" Merrill yelled.

"Sounds good," said Alvin cracking his knuckles. "Let's take him down!"

"We won't give up, not until you fall," said Valka.

"I can hear it now, you're fighting spirit are roaring!" Cydor roared as he removed his jacket.

"Let's go!" Hiccup yelled at the top of his voice.

All of them then charged at once.

"Your struggle is futile, I slay all dragons," said Acnologia.

Hiccup came in first blazing fist, but Acnologia quickly kicked him out of the way and then sidestepped as Eret came in swaying with his iron sword and pushed him back. Merrill then attacked him with a powerful slash of water, but Acnologia avoided it and then blasted her. Sting and Rogue then tried to attack in while his back was turned with fists of light and shadow, but he grabbed Sting and spun around so that he slammed into Rogue knocking the two of them to the ground.

Cydor then jumped into the air swinging his fists, but before he could even land a single blow, he was not right back down to the ground and Valka charged in with the wind covered fist, but he blocked it and then performed axe kick. Alvin grassed both his hands together then slammed a massive fist of lightning, but he quickly spun around, blocked it, and then blasted him sending him crashing into the crystal towers. Acnologia then land on the ground and quickly turned around just as Hiccup and Eret were about unleashed their breath attacks.

"_Fire Dragon's…_"

"_Iron Dragon's…_"

"_Roar!_" they yelled.

Acnologia merely waved his hand and the two attacks shot right past him harmlessly.

"_Holy Ray!_" Sting yelled and unleashed a barrage of lasers.

Acnologia jumped between the lasers avoiding them completely and soon he jumped way out of range. However, Rogue and Cydor had positioned themselves to launch an attack when he was in mid-air.

"_Shadow Dragon's_…"

"_Poison Dragon's…_"

"_Roar!_" they yelled unleashing their breath attacks.

Acnologia quickly raised his palm and block the two attacks, but that didn't stop the momentum causing him to crash into a crystal tower. Before he had a chance to cover Merrill and Valka rushed in as quickly as they could.

"_Sea Dragon's Tidal Wave!_" Merrill yelled.

"_Sky Dragon's Hurricane!_" Valka yelled.

The two of them combined their ties creating a massive vortex of water and wind that slammed into Acnologia causing him to crash into more the crystal towers. Alvin then jump directly above him hoping to deal the final blow.

"_Lightning Dragon's Thor's Hammer!_" Alvin roared unleashing a giant bolt of lightning down upon him.

However, when the smoke cleared, Acnologia looks completely unscathed and then he unleashed his breath attack upon all of them which created a series of explosions. When the dust settled all the Dragon Slayers were flat on the ground, apart from Hiccup but he looked too exhausted to carry on the fight.

"It appears you've reached your limit, this is the end," said Acnologia. "I cannot allow a single dragon to be left alive, to contaminate this world. Because that is what it means to be a Dragon Slayer, it is my entire purpose in life."

Hiccup laughed and Acnologia stared at him.

"Pretty hypocritical coming from you, I mean you are one of us right?" said Hiccup as he picked himself up. "Face facts, this little crusade of yours is nothing more than the longest suicide note in history. I mean even if you take down all of us there would still be only one dragon, yourself."

Acnologia merely narrowed his eyes.

"The size in case you haven't noticed all of us are either humans or elves, we're just regular old people who were given the powers of dragons. So I'm not buying any of your crap, because in case you never realised real dragons are not just strong they're noble and they're kind-hearted too."

"Dragons… kind-hearted?" Acnologia snarled. "The dragons took everything from me! They had hearts devoid of kindness! They slaughtered my family, burnt my village… not even children were safe from their wraith! So how in the hell can you tell me that those creatures are kind-hearted and noble?" He then unleashed a massive surge of magic power. "They deserve to die!"

The explosion slammed right into Hiccup with incredible force and dust covered the entire area.

"Didn't you hear me?" said Hiccup's voice within the dust. "I said 'That real dragons are like that'! It's just the same with as people, there are all kinds of dragons in the world some are good, some are bad, some are strong, some are weak, some are cruel, some are kind and there are some who are going to take you down!"

Acnologia stared as Hiccup didn't appear to be injured in the slightest and now his entire body was covered in fire.

"My attack should have killed him instantly!" he stared.

Acnologia then saw that the other Dragon Slayers were unleashing powerful auras that were channelling into Hiccup. He soon realised that Merrill was using a powerful enchantment in order to give Hiccup all their strength.

"I'm enchanting all of our magic power into you Hiccup!" Merrill yelled.

"Hiccup, smoke him!" Alvin yelled.

"Go get him, son!" Valka smiled.

"You've got this, pal! Don't show him any mercy!" Eret yelled.

"Take him down! Do it!" Sting yelled.

"You've got all our power now!" Rogue yelled.

"Blow this jackass away!" Cydor yelled.

"Oh yeah, that's more like it," Hiccup smiled as he felt their power entering into his body. Then suddenly his flames turned it on multiple different colours. "This is the power of all my friends and with it, you're going down!"

Hiccup then channelled the flames into his left arm. "_Raging Flame of the Eight Dragons!_"

* * *

In the real world, everyone was just about ready to perform the Dragon Shield all that was required was to immobilise Acnologia.

Astrid looked down at Ruby. "Ruby?"

Ruby was wearing her Aquarius Star Dress and was using it to enhance the power of the Dragon Shield. At the same time, Fishlegs and Fenris were creating a magic circle needed for the spell.

"We're ready just waiting on you!" Ruby yelled.

"I'll distract him; you stick him with that sword!" said Adelaide as she circled around Acnologia's face.

Acnologia began following her and Astrid waited for an opening to strike in with Inferno. Astrid then transformed into her Night Fury Armour, it was the swiftest armour she had when it came to our battles.

"Astrid!" Adelaide yelled.

"It's over monster!" Astrid yelled and flew straight towards Acnologia with all the speech she could muster.

Before Acnologia had a chance to react, Astrid plunged Inferno right into his chest and thankfully was able to pierce his hard dragon scales. Toothless had been right about the sword been enchanted with Dragon Slaying Magic as a massive surge of it began flowing into Acnologia's body.

Acnologia howled in pain as his body became numb; everyone watched as he fell from the sky and landed on the flagship belonging to the Alvarez army, which was large enough to hold him.

"Now Ruby… do it!" Adelaide yelled.

"Everyone release your magic power!" Ruby yelled.

All the members of Dragon Tail then unleash their magic all in one go and golden flames began to surround them.

'_Aquarius… First Master… Master Stoick… Dad… Mum… please, lend me your strength,_' Ruby pleaded. '_I need enough to protect everybody._'

Shanyla just watched helplessly, feeling useless and then she felt someone tapping her shoulder. She looked around and saw Stormfly standing next to him her human form and extended a hand out towards her. She smiled with tears in her eyes as she took her hand.

Ruby then clapped her hands together. "_Dragons Shield… Activate!_" A massive burst of power than erupted through her body and columns of golden flames shot up towards the sky. '_Connect… feel it… send it out…_'

The Dragon Shield and began to form around Acnologia, who was still too weakened to move. The shield took the form of a massive sphere of pure golden flames encasing not only Acnologia, but the ship as well.

"Acnologia is inside the shield," said Adelaide.

"Did it work?" Astrid asked.

However, at that precise moment, Acnologia recovered from his paralysis and began to smash his way through the shield.

Everyone was completely horrified, the Dragon Shield was their last hope and it was now diminishing.

"Oh no," said Ruby.

"The shield is cracking, but how?" Skullcrusher asked.

"Now what?" Fishlegs asked.

"Did I make a mistake somewhere?" said Fenris going through his work. "Is that it?"

"Our power… it wasn't enough," said Ruby as she fell to her hands and knees in despair.

Then suddenly a light appeared around her wrist, she looked up and saw Orara standing over her and noticed that she had performed the link between the two of them.

"Well then, let's use all the magic in Septem," she said.

"It's Orara," Heather stared.

"Not just her," said Dagur as he took Heather's hand. "There was no way we're going to let you do this on your own."

"Yeah, we were a little busy," Orara smiled. "I linked everyone's magic power so let us bring it all here."

Ruby then suddenly felt an immense power from all corners of the continent flowing into her. Everyone they had ever met old friends and enemies alike were now sharing their power with her and the rest of Dragon Tail from all corners of the continent.

"We still have some of our own to share!" Adelaide yelled.

"Let's go!" Astrid yelled.

"We're going to give this everything we've got!" Ragnar yelled.

"It's all the magic power of Septem in one place!" Toothless yelled.

"_Dragon Shield… Activate!_" Ruby yelled.

The golden flames then entered into the shield consuming Acnologia, who was now trapped inside.

"It's amazing," said Ruby. "There's so much magic. It's coming from all of our friends."

The Dragon Shield soon became stronger and Acnologia wasn't thrashing about anymore.

* * *

In the Time Rift, Hiccup was channelling all the power he had received from the other Dragon Slayers.

"I feel it now!" Hiccup yelled.

"Dragons, your time is over," said Acnologia and began channelling a massive amount of power through into his palm. "For I possess the ultimate destructive fury of a god. Even with all your powers combined into one, you still can't compare to the Dragon King."

Acnologia then suddenly looked a bit crazed, more than normal. "I'll kill you! I'll destroy everything in this world, nothing will be left standing when I'm done!"

"What the?" Cydor stared.

"He's nuts," said Alvin.

"Just out of his mind," said Eret.

"Your friends have successfully trapped his body, that's sudden separation has caused a massive trauma," the Chronicler explained.

Merrill's eyes widened. "They did?"

"Then all that's left to do is to take him down," said Valka.

A massive surge of power was now consuming around Acnologia. "I need more blood! I want to bury the seven oceans in dragon's blood!"

Despite this rage of power, Hiccup still stood there firmly. "You can't stop it, not on your own."


	53. Dearest Friends

Hiccup launched himself at Acnologia using the combined power of the Dragon Slayers to finally put an end to him.

Acnologia himself was about to attempt to block the attack, but then suddenly he found his body unable to move.

"I can't move," he said.

"That would be because your flesh form is currently in lockdown," the Chronicler smiled. "The power of every single Viking has mobilised you."

Acnologia could only watch as Hiccup jumped into the air.

"Hiccup!" Alvin yelled.

"We're giving you everything we've got!" said Eret.

"All of our power!" Rogue yelled.

"It's up to you!" Sting yelled.

"You've got to make it count!" Cydor yelled.

"Take him down!" Valka yelled.

"Hiccup!" Merrill screamed.

"Leave it to me!" Hiccup yelled as he channelled all their magic into the form of a sword. "I'm ending this right now!"

He then swung the flaming sword right down towards Acnologia, who was unable to move. Acnologia was unable to move his body, but he was able to adjust it just so that he could block it with his left arm. However, he then remembered that Ingeel tore his arm away leaving him defenceless against this one attack.

To that end, he could do nothing but watch as the attack struck in with an incredible force and this time he actually felt the attack. The attack was so fierce that it destroyed many of the crystal towers, shattering them to pieces and Acnologia himself was sent flying into several towers and was finally defeated.

The golden flames around Hiccup's arm dispelled and he stood there triumphant, knocking the Dragon King of his throne.

Acnologia was still rolling across the ground and then he felt his body disintegrating. "I need more… more blood… more destruction… more pain and tears. I must… I must destroy everything… I must… I will… by my hand. I will take it all… I'll have everything."

"Nobody can have everything and that is why you should treasure what you do have," said Hiccup looking at him. "Don't be greedy, for me, I've got my friend so I don't need anything else."

Acnologia just looked at him in shock as his entire body disintegrated and for them since he took his crusade against the dragons he had found peace. "I understand… you are truly worthy to be called King."

Hiccup shook his head. "I don't want to be the King of anything."

* * *

Back in the real world, everyone watched as Acnologia's body shattered and Inferno fell onto the deck of the ship without a trace of blood.

"Incredible," Astrid stared.

"It's like he just shattered," said Adelaide.

"The Dragon Shield has that kind of power?" Heather stared in bewilderment.

Ragnar shook his head. "No, it's them."

"Go, Dragon Slayers!" Toothless cheered.

"Hiccup and the Dragon Slayers won," Ruby cried.

Everyone then burst into cheers, because now finally the war had come to an end.

Then suddenly appearing in a burst of light with the Chronicler and behind her were Hiccup and the other Dragon Slayers.

"Hiccup!" Astrid cried immediately rushing towards him and wrapping her arms around him.

"Hey, Astrid," he smiled.

Everyone began to embrace the Dragon Slayers and the celebrations reached a new threshold.

"Please tell me that it's finally over," said Ruby.

"It is," said the Chronicler. "That said there will be many more challenges on your road, but after what you've accomplished I'm sure you're up to it. However, I'm afraid this will be the last time we'll see each other."

Hiccup looked at her. "What you mean?"

The Chronicler smiled. "Take care of yourselves."

She then vanished.

"What was that about?" Astrid frowned.

"No clue," said Hiccup as he wrapped his arm around her waist. "But I would like to get back to the Guild, there's something that I need to do."

* * *

The war may be over, but it did come with a terrible cost and the members of Dragon Tail along with their friends returned to Berk to give their former master proper sendoff. They had made about drifted out towards the sea.

"May the Valkyries welcome you, and lead you through to Odin's great battlefield," said Gobber. "May they sing your name with love and fury, so that we might hear it from the depths of Valhalla and know that you have taken your rightful place at the table of Kings. For great man has fallen… a warrior… a leader… a father… a friend."

Hiccup then raised his hand and then fired a plasma blast at the ship setting it alight, everyone watching remained quiet and many of them had tears Snotlout included.

Hiccup then looked at all of them. "My father gave everything for those under his care and always have fond memories of him as he gave each of us something special drive… wisdom… even a family. I will strive myself to follow in his footsteps to the best of my abilities, but in truth, no one can be that great… that brave… that selfless but I will try. Long live Stoick the Vast!"

"Long live Stoick the Vast!" everyone cheered.

Astrid then approached Hiccup. "Whatever you decide to do, I'll stand beside you."

She then kissed him on the lips.

Ruby just smiled. '_Today marked the end of an era, but perhaps, more importantly, it was the first day of a brand-new one._'

* * *

It was soon winter, snow had fallen across the city of Berk and the street were completely jammed packed with people. That was because today was the day that the Guild Master of Dragon Tail was going to get married.

At the newly built temple, a whole crowd of people were gathered as a ceremony between Hiccup Haddock and Astrid Hofferson was taking place. Hiccup looked very handsome in a black tuxedo, but what was really breathtaking was Astrid in her wedding dress.

Ragnar was acting as Hiccup's best man and they were waiting at the altar as Astrid made her way down the aisle with Gobber giving her away. Behind her were Ruby, Heather and Merrill acting as her bridesmaids and they looked quite beautiful themselves.

After the ceremony, the reception took place within the Guildhall and unsurprisingly there was a lot of ruckus as everyone partied and drank.

Ruby just laughed as she stood there. '_So much as happened and it's been amazing. My dream had finally come to reality, I published my first book which won an award. The book itself didn't make me fabulous or wealthy or anything, but it was a lifelong dream come true._'

"Ruby," said a voice behind her. Ruby turned and saw Sapphire approaching her. "I hear congratulations are in order."

Ruby smiled at her. "Hi, Sapphire."

"And you have more success in due time, I'm sure of it."

"Thank you."

'_Sapphire is still within our era, which is a good thing. Meeting my distant ancestor was kind of strange, but I really enjoy visiting her every once in a while. She's teaching school in a little village now._'

Ruby looked and saw that both Fishlegs and Ruffnut were rather close, their relationship was a bit of a shock and unexpected. Ruffnut then whispered something into Fishlegs' ear and his eyes immediately widened.

Ruby eyes widened as she caught a single word in that conversation. '_I'm not sure, but then I hear the word baby? Nope, probably my imagination._' She then saw that Merrill was as red as a beetroot as well. '_Wait, Merrill's hearing is amazing and she's freaking out._'

"What's wrong?" Sapphire asked.

"No, nothing is wrong," said Merrill quickly.

'_Merrill and Stormfly go and visit their friends in Thor's Hammer quite a bit these days, they even talk to her about bringing the Sea Sisters for the Thanksgiving Festival. And the best thing is that Shanyla is able to use magic again, just a little bit at a time but it makes us so happy._'

Ruby then looked at Ragnar and Heather, who had now started a relationship with one another and they were currently talking with Hiccup and Astrid.

"You just go and enjoy your honeymoon, we can look after the Guild," Ragnar assured them.

"It's in good hands," said Heather.

"It's the bad hands are more worried about," said Hiccup as he looked towards the twins.

"While the always look at us when he says that?" Tuffnut asked looking at his sister, who merely shrugged.

"If you get into any trouble you know you can reach us," said Astrid.

"For once you to just relax, we've got it handled," Ragnar laughed.

'_Ragnar and Heather aren't the only couples out there, Snotlout and Rubbella had coupled up as well. Though they argue more than any couple anywhere in the world._'

Ruby then made her way to the newlyweds.

"It's about time you two got hitched," she said.

"We were a little busy with the war on the horizon," Hiccup reminded her.

"It was certainly an interesting year, to say the least," Astrid agreed.

Astrid's eyes then turned towards a man standing in the corner who was smiling. That man was none other than Jellal.

* * *

'_More good news Jellal and his Guild no longer wanted criminals, after the war, the King of Septem abdicated recently. Which meant that Princess Mala took over as Queen, she had immediately begun work on diplomatic relations with Alvarez and doing everything she can to make the kingdom prosper. To that end, she granted Jellal and the other members of Crime Sorcière amnesty._'

Jellal and the rest of his guild were kneeling before the Queen after she had just made that proclamation and to say they were shocked would have been an understatement.

Jellal just stared at her. "Your Majesty, are you saying…"

"Amnesty? Really?" Maarva stared.

"It's what I've heard," said Cydor.

"What's that mean?" Orara asked.

"Our crimes are forgiven," Salazar explained.

"I never thought I'd see the day," said Dagur.

"Same here," Yeren cried.

"Highness you do realise, we were in a Dark Guild," Shiva pointed out.

"I am aware of that, I know about your past but you have realised the wrongs that you've done and you're atoning for your sins by working towards to make tomorrow better for all of us. You must continue that service and live on," she said.

All of them smiled at one another, now they no longer had to remain hidden within the shadows.

"We'll live on," said Jellal.

'_Dagur decided to leave the Guild and stay within the capital where I hear that he got pretty close to the Queen. Jellal and the rest of his guild were given their freedom and Astrid was completely over the moon when she heard._'

* * *

Valka approached Hiccup. "Your father would be as proud as I, son."

"I know," Hiccup nodded. "I just wish he was here."

Valka placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled. "He is, inside all of us."

Ruby continue to smile. '_I don't know what the future will bring, but it sure going to be a wonderful new age._'

* * *

Outside of space and time, in a cavern that was completely covered with books and with the giant hourglass in the centre stood the Chronicler.

"Be welcome friend," she said as she looked through a book, which was floating in mid-air, which had images of the wedding. "I have long been expecting you… A new age is beginning… with each new age, a worthy soul is chosen to chronicle the many triumphs and failures of that age. This has been my duty for over 1000 years and now, Ultear, I pass this on to you."

Ultear emerged from the shadows looking like her former self. "I am honoured, but what will happen to you?"

The Chronicle smiled at her. "I will be reunited with my loved ones, but do not be sad for me. This job is not for the faint of heart, as you will be forced to watch everyone turn to dust."

"I know the cost and I don't mind a long wait," Ultear smiled.

"Then it is time for me to pass the torch," so the Chronicler presenting her with her staff.

Ultear grabbed the staff and immediately the Chronicler began to glow when then vanished and she found herself wearing her robes. She then turned towards the book and smiled at the images of Dragon Tail.

"I wonder what awaits for you next," she said.


End file.
